All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee
by VanessaWolfe724
Summary: Part I of III. See how Bella and Edward deal with Nessie not being a little girl anymore, then Jake and Nessie's life as a couple.  *lemons*  More summary inside.
1. Bonfires and Birthdays

A/N: This story picks up soon after Breaking Dawn. I'm writing it because I wanted to get to see Jake's happy ending. At times I have a short attention span so some of the early chapters are very short, but later chapters get much longer as more starts going on in the lives of our love birds. This is rated mature for a very good reason. As Nessie becomes an adult, there will be some very "adult moments" in this story, so be warned. Also, in case you didn't see this is listed as a family/romance story. If you are into a lot of action, this might not be for you. But if you want to read something light hearted, generally cute, and sometimes sexy, you are in the right place. Also, my writing has grown a lot since I started this, I am slowly starting to go back and edit these chapters. But for now, enjoy as I remember back to grade school and relearn how to use punctuation. ;) Happy reading!

~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

I was looking up at Jacob as he carefully arranged driftwood for our bonfire.

"Do you think I'll ever be as tall as you?" I asked, he smiled down at me.

"Probably not. It's a wolf thing Ness." I frowned at my smallness. I knew I was big for my age. I was a little taller then Claire even though she was six and I was three.

"I hate not being able to reach anything," I complained.

"What do you need to reach?" he teased.

"My stuff!"

Jacob smiled and lifted me up to his shoulders. "There ya go," he said. He reached up and handed me a small piece of wood. "Careful now, don't get a splinter. Put this one right on top, then we'll light it."

I gently placed the last piece of wood on the big tee pee. Jake took me from his shoulders then brought me to his chest for a hug. "There, now its perfect just like you" he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so goofy. Will you come to the big house tonight after the fire?" My parents and I were staying in the big house while a second story was added to our cottage. We just needed a little more room. I watched Nanna Esme design it, she loved to draw all the plans for our music room and Daddy's study. I couldn't wait to have the piano in our cottage so Daddy and I could play it all the time.

"If its okay with Mom and Dad I'm there." I looked hopefully toward the spot where my parents were sitting in the sand holding hands. Daddy was looking at Momma and shrugging.

"Fine with me," he said to her.

"Sure Ness," Mom said. Jacob hugged me tighter and spun me around.

Sam and Quil were lighting the fire now. "Ready to watch some pretty colors Nessie?" I nodded and we went to join my parents in the sand, where I easily settled into his warm lap.

*********************  
Two Years Later *********************

"Jacob Jacob Jacob!"

I ran to him as he held his arms open. He caught me perfectly as always. Jacob scooped me up in his arms and squeezed me tight.

"Don't mess up her hair now!" Aunt Alice scolded him as she sped through the room but she was going so fast carrying my present she was gone almost before the words were out of her mouth.

"Happy birthday Ness, the big five!" he said setting me down. I smiled up at him as he leaned to give me a peck on the forehead.

"Gimmie," was my response. "I know you have something for me." He laughed and shook his head.

"You know the rule, no presents until after cake!" My mom shouted from the other room.

"But we aren't even eating it!" I whined.

"You can, you are just stubborn Ness," Mom said. Jake snorted. Mom poked her head around the corner and pointed at Jake with her eyes narrowed, but she was smiling.

"Don't even!" She threatened him.

"Where could she have gotten that from?" Jacob asked her. I heard Daddy laugh from upstairs. Momma raised her narrowed eyes to the ceiling, then stuck her tongue out at Jacob before disappearing again around the corner.

I touched Jacobs face to ask where his brothers were. "Oh, they'll be here any minute. There's going to be food." As if on cue Paul burst through the front door of the cottage. "Happy birthday Nessie!" Paul gave Jake a friendly slap on the back as he headed to our backyard. I then noticed Rachel behind him.

"Hey sis," Jacob said.

"Hi Jake, Happy birthday Nessie!" The rest of the wolves started to filter in with thier birthday wishes, big boxes and thier girls. Daddy came downstairs to help Mom carry huge plates of food out to the picnic tables. I grabbed Jacob's big hand and pulled him, following my parents into the back yard. You could tell right away, Aunt Alice had been there. It was obvious from the obscene amount of balloons. They all had the number five on them. I looked like I was 11 or 12 at this point so it made me feel kind of babyish.

The cake was pretty amazing. Aunt Alice and Nanna Esme had decorated it. Five tiers with thin and intricate pink piping. Too bad the boys were about to destroy it.

There was as much food as at my last party. Daddy and Momma both liked to cook. Daddy learned from cooking shows and Momma always cooked for grandpa Charlie when she was human. They made pasta salad, hamburgers, hotdogs, fried chicken and potato salad. Picnic foods. We could have a picnic any time of year, because none of us would get cold. Which reminded me...I touched my hand to my mothers face to ask her where Grandpa Charlie was.

"He had to go into the station today but don't worry he wouldn't miss it. He'll be here later," she assured me. At least Jakes brothers (and Leah) were eating quickly so we could move on to presents. Jacob held out his fork to offer me a bite from his third bowl of potato salad. I made a face and shook my head.

"No way. I hunted with my parents this morning when I got up."

"Any thing good?"

"Mountain Lions!" I grinned. We went a little farther then usual for my birthday meal to find them. The carnivores tasted so much better.

Aunt Rose lit my candles and the whole family sang happy birthday to me. Momma and my Aunts had such pretty voices, but Daddy's was the best. Everybody (except my family of course) tore through the cake. Jacob convinced me to at least have a few bites, it wasn't too bad for human food. Finally it was time for presents! I got lots of cool stuff, the best was a sewing machine from Aunt Alice so we could make clothes together. Daddy got me a thick book written in Portuguese. I'd been studying it with him and was getting pretty good at it. He said he wanted to take me and Momma to an island where that's what they speak.

Jacob held out an oddly wrapped package and smiled. I took it from his big hand and tore it open. It was a wooden wolf on a black cord, how pretty!

"Can I put it on you?" he asked untying it. I nodded and held my hair up out of the way for him.

"Does this look familiar?"

"It's like Moms but bigger," I said twisting my head around to look at him. "Did you make this one too?"

"Of course, took me all summer," He said quietly but proudly. I looked over at Momma, pointing at my necklace and beaming. She was standing, beaming back at me, in front of Daddy who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Daddy was smiling too. She shook her bracelet at me, with her little wolf Jacob made her before I was born and the big heart shaped diamond from Daddy.

"Thanks Jake," I said as I turned around to face him. He smiled sweetly and kissed the top of my head. I heard several "Awww!"s around me. Emily had her clasped hands over her heart and looked like she'd seen something so cute she was about to burst. I blushed and buried my face in Jacob's shirt. Daddy let out a loud laugh and I peeked out to see Momma poke him in the ribs. I didn't see what the big deal was.  



	2. ABC's

A/N: Due to come confusion, I am going to clarify a little bit here. As you can see below this chapter takes place two years after the last chapter. This means Renesmee is seven years old, if you will recall from Breaking Dawn, that was when she was expected to reach full maturity, in both body and mind. So please note that in the pretend magical world of Twilight, Renesmee is considered of age, and an adult as of the start of this chapter.

*Two years later*

~~~~~~ EPOV ~~~~~~

As I lounged on our sofa with my wife and daughter watching one of our favorite documentaries, a wolf howled and yipped from outside. In an instant Renesmee was off the couch and out the front door of our cottage.

"Midnight!" Bella reminded her from my lap.

"I know!" came the exasperated reply from outside. I watched through Jacob's mind as he greeted her by nudging her shoulder with his nose. He straightened up and she hugged his tall leg.

"I missed you today," she said into his fur. He whined in agreement. She scrambled up his side and took her place on his back.

"What are they thinking?" Bella asked twisting around to look at me.

"They are glad to see each other as always..." I let my voice trail off, she knew there was more.

"And?" she pressed.

"He's...pleased at her choice of attire today," I said putting it as delicate as I could. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's time isn't it," she said more of a statement then a question. An out loud acknowledgment of what we knew would come sooner or later. It was obvious to both of us she was no longer a child, and we were now parents of a teenager.

"Yes love, I think so. She looks like she's 18, and thinks like she is as well."

"What have you been hearing?" I looked at her skeptically, she knew I was listening to their thoughts very closely lately. Partly to make sure there were no intentions of "hanky panky" as Bella had put it, before we'd given their relationship our blessing. Bella had insisted I only tell her things of a need to know nature. I knew she wanted Nessie to be her little girl for as long as possible. "Really, I want to know now. I suppose I can't ignore it any longer."

"They are both careful with their thoughts around me, but I don't think they realize how far away I'm able to hear them. They have the normal teenage thoughts, as abnormal as they and their relationship are. Jake wonders if she would let him kiss her. She in turn thinks about what that might be like. Sometimes she thinks he's going to. He'd never try though." I laughed softly. Bella scowled at me.

"Don't make this worse for him!" she scolded me, "He's already terrified of you." Jacob was probably more afraid of me then any boy had ever been of a girls father. Because he knew if he had one improper thought I'd know about it and put a stop to it before he even had a chance to finish it.

Bella sighed. "I guess we should tell him shouldn't we, give him the green light. Is she really ready?" When Renesmee was a baby we'd made is clear to him that he's not to express anything more then platonic feelings to her until we feel she's reached the appropriate level of maturity. He agreed, and I knew he would never over step his bounds until her mother and I felt she was ready. Not just because he knew I'd rip him limb from limb if he dared, but because he wanted what was best for her.

"Yes, I do think it's time, he's been incredibly patient," I stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry yourself. Some of their thoughts are actually very sweet."

"Really?"

"Each one thinks the other couldn't feel the same, that the other couldn't possibly feel so strongly. But they are both wrong. Rather like us during our courtship."

She smiled at me, remembering and turned back around pulling my arms tighter around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JPOV (The same morning)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was deep in thought as I ran in wolf form, with Nessie on my back, headed to her favorite hunting spot. Her face was pressed against the back of my neck, her long arms wrapped around it.

She would turn seven in just a month. Carlisle was still tracking her growth, now he measured her once a week. Her growth had slowed considerably in the past year, and now for the first time in her life she'd gone five weeks without gaining so much as a millimeter.

I had known from the day she was born that she would be the love of my life. I wasn't sure when that day would come, but now it seemed like it was here. As she got older she'd started to hug me tighter and longer, looked a little more excited to see me. I'd started looking at her differently too. Of course she had been a beautiful baby, then a beatiful child. But now...she was just beyond what I had even dreamed she'd turn out to be. She had grown up, but I would wait until her parents gave me their blessing.

It was harder to control my thoughts now around Edward. When I came to get her tonight she was looking amazing. Faded jeans, a halfway zipped up hoodie with a tank top peeking out. Probably not an outfit another guy would have drooled over. But because it was just so her, I loved it. As she ran out of the house and bounded towards me I found myself being glad she wasn't wearing a bra for our hunt tonight.

A B C D E F G! I thought to myself so that Edward wouldn't throw me in the river. I often thought kids songs to myself, loudly, just to fill up my head with something. I moved my eyes to Nessie's flawless face. Surely he couldn't fault me for loving the sweet brown eyes he had fallen in love with himself, Bella's eyes. I really hoped he hadn't been listening.

A/N: If you enjoyed please take a minute to review it'll make my day ;) 


	3. Finally

A/N: Please note just one more time, that in the pretend magical world of Twilight, Renesmee is now considered of age. I'm sure most of you know, but I just thought I'd throw that out there one more time for good measure lol

~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~

I howled, calling to Nessie as I ran through the woods to the cottage as I did every morning that I didn't have to work, and every evening that I did. Sometimes we hung out with her parents. She would play on the piano for me in the music room, classics or songs she wrote herself. We were keeping it simple tonight just hanging out on the beach near my place. I skidded to a halt as the porch came into view. Edward was standing there, motionless as a statue.

Edward? I said to him through my thoughts.

"Good morning Jacob. Would you mind phasing and coming inside? We'd like to speak with you for a moment." He sounded so business like, no nonsense.

Nessie had never not come running out to meet me...was everything all right?

"Renesmee is safe and well," he interrupted my thought before it had the change to grow into the panic where he must have known it was headed. I huffed in relief. "She is with Alice at my parents house so that we can have some privacy. Speaking of, I'll leave you to phase now."

I nodded and he turned and crossed the porch heading back into the cottage. I ducked into the woods and let my body change back into human form. Edward was master of the poker face, I didn't know what this could be about. It must have been something about Nessie though, otherwise they wouldn't have stashed her at the big house out of ear shot. If he was angry with me, my arms would no longer be attached to my body, I thought as I pulled on my grey sweatpants. Let's get this over with, I thought as I walked across the porch.

I walked through the doorway cautiously, still feeling a little wary. Bella and Edward were standing in their front room, their arms around each other waists. Matching poker faces.

"Hey Bells."

"Morning Jake," she answered. I looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly, waiting for one to start.

"Well Jacob," Edward began. "I won't beat around the bush because I wouldn't want you to sweat yourself into dehydration." I hadn't noticed I was sweating bullets until he mentioned it. Bella elbowed him in the ribs to stop his chuckling. He cleared his throat and continued.

"It seems that the time has come where Renesmee caught up to you in emotional and intellectual development. Bella and I both agree that she has reached a suitable level of maturity where we feel it would be acceptable for you to express your feelings to her, in an appropriate manner of course. "

I managed to nod through my shock and joy.

"Her curfew will remain unchanged however." Edward informed me sternly.

"Yes sir," I said, only half kidding. Bella fought back a laugh which Edward ignored, continuing.

"We trust that you will always treat her with the utmost respect," I nodded fervently in response.

"Of course the two of you are free to go where ever you choose, but I've taken the liberty of making reservations at Pietro's steak house under your name for this evening."

Nessie had recently found a human food she really did enjoy, rare steak.

"It sounded like something the two of you would enjoy." He smiled at me now, his face softening.

"Well I...I guess I should go ask her if she'd like to...go there with me." They both smiled at me in a bittersweet kind of way, as I turned to walk out the door feeling a little dazed.

A little privacy to sort myself out? I asked Edward through my thoughts as I crossed through the yard. Hopefully he had better things to do then listen to me. As for what I would do, I wasn't even sure. Nessie knew about imprinting, but I never told her that I had imprinted on her. Somehow I thought telling her that I knew we were meant for each other from the day she was born would be a little much. As true as it was, I didn't want to scare her.

My head was swimming as I walked slowly through the woods to the big house, something I never did but I needed the time to think. What would I even say? I knew I shouldn't say too much soon soon. My brothers had all said "the L word" before they said "the I word" to their imprints. So that's what I would do too I decided. I knew she had feelings for me too, I could tell. It was becoming impossible to ignore the spark between us. Now we didn't have to anymore. Even though I was in human form I howled to announce myself. Force of habit I guess. Ness flung the front door open to meet me on the porch. She threw herself into my arms and we held each other. Eventually, she looked up at me smiling.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Morning, sunshine" I said brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She took my hand leading me through the doorway. We made our way across the huge living room towards the kitchen, our usual destination.

"Want me to heat you up some chicken?

"Nah I'm good." I wasn't hungry, that was a first. My stomach was in knots.

"Oh, all right then," she shrugged, unfazed and lead me to the couch, where she sat folding her legs under herself and I followed. She looked so cute in her PJ pants and her sleeveless shirt, I had gotten the pants for her. Comfy cotton with a print of a dinosaur that looked sorta like the lock ness monster. Edward had thought it was funny, he saw them in my head and was laughing before I even took them out of the bag. Bella gawked at them, shook her head, and glared at Edward before leaving the room. "They still fit, but they look kinda like flood pants now," she said noticing me looking at her pants.

"I'm glad you can still wear them," I said returning her smile.

"So do you know why Aunt Alice made everybody leave?" she asked raising her eyebrow in a very Edwardish way.

"Really?" I asked with genuine surprise. Because it took me a second to realize of course Alice would know what was going on this morning, she had given us some privacy.

Years ago, Alice had not been able to see our futures at all. She said then it was because she had never known any shape shifters, or half vampires. But over the years, she found she could "see us" after all. It just took some time.

Ness leaned over and stretched her arm out to touch my face and replay the scene for me. I saw little Alice flittering around the room ordering her family out. "I've got shopping to do!" Which wasn't unusual for her at all. "Come with me or don't, but out out out!"

As she showed me her family grabbing purses and keys as they were pushed out the door I considered delaying, saying I have no idea why she sent them away, but then scolded myself. Oh grow a set, you've already waited seven years. I abruptly took her little hand from my face and held it in both of mine. The vision faded away, surprise interrupting it.

"What?" she asked.

"I..I have to ask you something," I blurted out.

"Go ahead," she said hesitantly.

"No actually, I want to tell you something first, and then I'll ask you something else. Well I guess I'm kinda asking you two things." Was I even making sense? She was looking at me expectantly.

"Well you know that...you are much more to me then just Bella's daughter, right?"

Her answer was a smile of understanding that took the place of her slight confusion at my babbling.

"Spit it out Jake," she said softly.

"Would you let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

"To the diner?" she asked warily, wondering what all the build up was for if we were going to one of our usual haunts.

"No no, somewhere special, as special as you." I took one of my hands away from hers to bring it up to her face. She leaned into it as I rubbed my thumb on her cheek. It wasn't like we never touched. She rode on my back when I was in wolf form, we hugged every day, layed on the couch and watched movies. But it was very clear to both of us that this was different. That everything was different now. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Okay."

"I'll pick you up tonight?" She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Or you could just not leave," she suggested.

I smiled at her, "Best idea ever."

A/N: Please take just a second to rate, it'll make my day. If you are signed up here please let me know what you think!


	4. First Date

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

Unlike my mother, I liked playing dress up with Aunt Alice. Several garment bags were laid out on her bed. An hour ago she had thrust 3 of them at Jacob, and shooed him out to go home and change.

"First order of business is the dress, then shoes, then makeup," Aunt Alice said seriously as she unzipped the first bag.

"No wait, I lied. This is first," she handed me a push up bra as I blushed furiously. "Trust me!" She insisted turning around and taking dress number one out of the bag and giving me some privacy.

Once the dress was on, I frowned in front of the mirror. It was blood red and strapless...and short. I kept pulling it up afraid it would fall down and I'd expose myself, which made it too short. There was no happy medium with this dress. When she saw me struggling in it she announced, "Next!" The second one was a black halter, short but not as short as the last one. As Aunt Alice tied the dress behind my neck I examined my bare shoulders and...woah holy cleavage.

"Nice," I breathed. "Yes!"

"No," Aunt Alice said as she shook her head wistfully. "You're parents will be coming to see the two of you off, and your father for sure would have my head. He'd be the first vampire in history to have a heart attack."

"Damn." I muttered.

"I know," she agreed sadly. "I'll save it though, maybe in a few years. Or if your Mom and Dad take a vacation." She winked at me and I laughed. The next was white, I wiggled into it wondering if it would match my skin and look odd, but I'm not as pale as the rest of my family. The color looked nice on me.

"This is it," I said as Aunt Alice nodded behind me in approval. This one was also strapless but this fabric clung to me and there didn't seem to be any danger of it falling down. Further down my body the dress flared out making me feel like Marilyn Monroe. The white shimmered as I moved. I hadn't noticed her getting it but she draped a soft black cardigan over my shoulders, and secured it with the only button, a huge black jewel. I continued to inspect myself as I heard her rooting through her closet. She handed me a pair of black heels, with ribbons that tied around my ankle to make little bows in the back. I had worn these shoes while playing dress up before but now I really was dressing up.

The afternoon wore on and I was feeling a little impatient as Aunt Alice fussed over me. I just wanted the time to hurry up, I knew this was the night, finally. I wondered what Jacob was doing as Aunt Alice painted me up. She put product in my hair to make it shine.

"It's a good thing your hair is already curly!" she said as she piled part of it on top of my head, letting the rest trail down my back. "Otherwise you might have had to go out for breakfast we would have been here all night." She spaced out for a second. "Jacob just decided he's going to leave, so he's on his way!" I was glad after all these years she was able to see the wolves.

"Bella, Edward, come join us!" she called. Even though they were in the cottage, I knew they would hear. While we waited for them she made sure every hair on my head was in place.

"Oh Ness," my mothers voice came from the doorway a moment later. My father stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She let out a loud tearless sob and my father shook his head at her smiling.

"Bella-" he started but my mother cut him off.

"I'm fine," she insisted, Dad looked dubious. "No really, I am." He didn't seem to quite believe her, but he turned away to look at me.

"You really do look spectacular Renesmee."

"Thanks Daddy." The three pairs of more sensitive ears all turned towards the highway.

"He's here!" Aunt Alice announced bouncing up and down in place, I was so exited I was very close to joining her.

~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~

It's strange that even when you know somebody is your soul mate without a doubt, you are still nervous as hell picking them up for your first date. Alice had gotten me a new suit today. I was glad, werewolves don't go to many formal occasions. According to the price tags this outfit was worth more than my whole wardrobe. But for today, I didn't mind, I wanted to be as perfect as I could for her. She deserved it. As I got out of the car in front of the Cullens house I was pleased that for once it wasn't raining.

I felt like the proper thing to do was ring the bell, for once, so I did. Carlisle was right on the other side of it.

"Pleasure to see you Jacob."

I nodded shyly, "Um is Nessie ready?"

"She is, she's been waiting for you," he said warmly as he gestured for me to come in. Oh geeze, the whole clan was there. Not that I didn't like them but I was so nervous I knew they could hear my heart racing. When I looked to the top of the stairs and saw Nessie, I'm pretty sure it skipped a beat. She took my breath away, I could hardly speak by the time she reached me but I managed to choke out, "Ready Ness?" Even though Carlisle had just told me she was. She nodded and reached out her hand. As I took it in mine, I felt immediately calmer.

"Jacob," Edward called to me from the top of the stairs. "Catch." I grabbed a set of keys with my free hand.

Oh no way.

Did he seriously just give me the keys to...Edward nodded responding to my thoughts.

_Thanks a ton man._

He nodded again. Nessie turned around and waved goodbye to her family. I waved too letting my eyes linger on Bella and Edward. He looked happier then I thought he would, she did too.

Once we got into the garage I hit the button and the lights of the newest addition to Edwards car collection flashed. The alfa romeo spider. Nice.

"Wait!" I shouted as Ness reached for the door handle. I leapt over the hood of the car and held open the door for her. She smiled and slid into the seat.

The ride was more comfortable then I thought. I guess because this is the way things are supposed to be. We were just more dressed up then usual. Ness had been to this place before with her family, but this was a first for me.

After I hesitantly handed over the keys to the valet we made our way inside. I knew it would be fancy but wow. There was a fountain in the lobby. And a crystal chandelier that looked like it was the size of my VW. "Black," I told the man at the podium, after Ness nudged me forward. The nerves started to come back a little, I wasn't used to such formalness. Would the diner have been so bad? I wondered as we were led to our table.

"Isn't this nice?" Ness asked pulling me back, reminding me of why I was there.

"Yeah, yeah it is." If she's happy, I'm happy. We were in one of those curved booths, in front of a fire place in a private corner. We both ordered rare steak. Ness handed the waiter a folded up bill. "Very rare please, for both of us. And this will be our only course tonight," she said sweetly.

"Certainly miss," the waiter replied.

"I thought I was taking you out" I playfully protested after he walked away.

"Hey technically you did. I let you drive even though it's Dads car. Plus that was just a tip I'll let you get the bill. I wouldn't want to offend." I laughed.

The waiter came back and started down a wine list, the last word that I understood, was wine. Sounded like French maybe. I looked at Ness, I was old enough to drink, sort of, does that mean she is too?

"We'll think about it," I told him. He nodded and walked away. "I dunno Ness, we probably shouldn't."

"Hmm," she wondered pulling her phone out of her pocket. There was no greeting when Alice picked up the phone I just heard her say,

"No way kid!" Ness shrugged and hung up her phone.

"Maybe next time," I told her.

She smiled at me, "I'm over it." I ordered a soda, Ness wasn't a big fan of human drinks so she just waited. When the waiter came back with my drink she stopped him before he walked away. "One more thing." She slipped off her sweater and handed it to him, "Would you mind?"

"Of course not miss," He said as he took it from her. Suddenly I couldn't remember how to close my mouth.

"Wow Ness." She smiled shyly. I wanted so much to touch her, that was okay now, wasn't it? I reached out and put my hand on her warm shoulder. She crossed her arm across her body and rested her hand on top of mine.

"I want to ask you something Jake."

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

She touched my face and showed me Claire riding on Quil's shoulders on the beach, and Sam with his hands on Emily's shoulders while she stirred a pot on the stove. The next image was the one she lingered on, the question. Her and I on the couch this morning. She flicked back quickly through Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim. Then again paused at us.

So much for taking it slow.

"Yes," I told her as I placed my other hand on her shoulder. "Yes. How did you know though?" I wondered.

"Well I didn't know for sure," she admitted, "but you weren't exactly trying to hide it. We spend every day together." I saw a joy that matched my own in her eyes.

"This doesn't scare you?" I asked.

"How could having a soul mate be scary?"

"Well...it would be if you didn't want one." I said.

"I don't see how I could ever not want this," I pulled her close to me and held her tightly, I felt her little hands on my back.

I released her only slightly, just so that I could look her in the eyes when I told her for the first time, "Renesmee I love you so much."

It was such a relief to finally tell her, and even more of a relief to hear her say, "I love you Jacob. I always have."

A/N: Yay they are together! Now, how can they find some alone time with all this super hearing and mind reading lol. Just google Edwards new car if you want to see it. I think its something he would own, it's a pretty nice ride! Thanks so much to those who have rated and reviewed I hope you are enjoying it!


	5. Goodnight

RPOV

Jake looked like he felt a little awkward in such a formal setting. He wasn't as used to places like this as I was, I bet I could get him used to it though.

I knew all about imprinting, it was for life. Over dinner Jacob said he didn't want me to feel trapped or pressured, like I didn't have any choices. But I didn't feel that way at all, I felt lucky. I had somebody who was made just for me.

We changed our minds about only having one course. Well Jacob did, he ordered himself a piece of chocolate silk pie. I wasn't using my dessert fork so I got a small bite and offered it to Jacob. I watched his lips close around my fork. It looked so good (not the pie, how Jake looked) that I let him feed me a bite too. I watched him as he watched me. Once we figured that out, the dessert was gone far too soon.

The ride home was filled with mostly comfortable silence. We held hands between the seats as I gazed out the window, smiling with contentment into the night. When we turned into the driveway my heart skipped a beat. Neither of us had ever been on a date before, but I knew this would be significant. I reached over to the door handle when we pulled into the garage.

"No wait" Jacob said. He jumped out of the car leapt over the hood to get my door. "Allow me Miss Cullen." I had to laugh.

"Why thank you Mr. Black" I told him as he closed my door. He dropped my dads keys into my purse.

"Probably shouldn't keep these." I nodded and grabbed his hand leading him back to the cottage. We stayed linked together as we jumped over the river and ran through the quiet night. We slowed to a walk when the porch came into view, and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"So did you like that place Ness?"

"Yeah it was nice."

"Good" I decided I'd rather not stall. My gift was very useful, I liked it. Well except when something slipped out without me realizing it but that didnt happen much. I was able to show some things better then I could say them. I stood on the bottom step, so that I was only one head shorter then Jacob instead of two, and squeezed his hand showing him what I wanted. He smiled with what looked almost like relief, and gladly did what I asked. He put a hand on my waist to pull me a little closer. Then he leaned down, tilted my chin up and placed a feather light kiss on my lips. He pulled back to smile at me, then bent down to kiss me just once more. He pulled away and slowly took his hand off my hip, letting it trail across my thigh for a fraction of a second. But that wasn't nearly enough for me. I jumped off the step into his arms. He laughed and and held me to his body with one hand on the small of my back, the other stroked my hair.

"Goodnight Nessie, I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too, see you in the morning?"

"In the morning" he promised as he released me.

I watched him bound into the woods, until I could no longer see him through the trees. I turned and went into the house. I could hear my Dad upstairs on the piano playing what sounded like a new song. I found my mother with a book her her lap looking at me expectantly. She held out her hand to me.

"I'm sure Daddy already knows how it went so come show me!" she eagerly demanded. I saw no trace of her weepiness from earlier so I ran to the couch and hopped on it, taking her hand. I watched her smile as I replayed the whole night for her. "Oh Nessie!" She said when I showed her my first kiss.

"I know" I sighed happily.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time Daddy kissed me?" I shook my head no.

"Well I was still human so the memory is fuzzy but I know I won't loose this one. We were next to my old truck. It actually wasn't very good timing" She laughed. "I wasn't feeling so well at the time..."

EPOV

I smiled to myself as I heard Bella telling Ness part of our story. Bella had pulled back her shield so that I could see her memories of our first days together. I paused to listen and watch, to feel the way Bella felt, remembering with her. Nessie and Jacob really were like us in the respect that each one doubted the depth of the others feelings. And their elation was like ours when they started to realize maybe they had been wrong.  
I let my hands move over the keys again, toying with the notes that were starting to make up Jacob and Renesmee's song. I tried to remind myself that I wasn't giving her up, not completely. True, she was a woman now, Jacob's woman. But she will always be my daughter, nothing could ever change that. Even though she was no longer my little girl, the infant who slept peacefully in my arms or the child I taught to play the piano. Our daughter, that I never even imagined we would be lucky enough to have.

She was lucky too, she had someone who was made for her. Imprinting was fascinating to me, and also somewhat of a comfort. As much as I disliked it at first, I could see inside his head so I knew he would never cause her pain, never abandon her because he couldn't. It went against his very nature. He devoted his life to her right from the first day.

I felt the air stir behind me and needed only to breath it in to know it was Bella. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I continued to play.

"She's in bed but I doubt she'll be sleeping anytime soon, she's pretty keyed up" Bella told me. "Did you watch her show me?"

"I did" I confirmed.

"It was very sweet, don't you think?"

"Yes, he was a perfect gentleman, I didn't realize he had it in him" I chuckled.

You don't care that he kissed her? she asked me through her thoughts to make sure Nessie wouldn't over hear.

"Should I? Do you?"

Well no, I was just wondering.

"It's only natural I don't mind. Besides I saw her asking him to so I could have put a stop to that if I had wanted to" I reminded her in a whisper. She slapped my chest playfully and hugged me tighter.

Show off, she thought.

"only sometimes" I defended myself. It was quiet for a moment as she listened to me play. "It's for them" I told her.

"I really like it" she said against the side of my neck. "Not as much as mine though"

I twisted around to look at her with mock surprise "Well certainly not love!" She laughed quietly and planted a kiss on the side of my neck.

A/N: Hope nobody minds the short chapters, I have a short attention span! But that means I tend to update almost every day, unless I get stuck on something. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to those who have already shown some love by doing so. 


	6. Breakfast in Bed

A/N: I don't know if I should call this an almost lemon or a lime. Either way, this is where the M rating kicks in so if it offends your delicate nature, don't read. ;) Thanks so much to those of you who have added me or one of my stories as a favorite, and for all the helpful (and ego boosting!) feedback. It's been such a warm welcome for me to this site. Enjoy chapter 6 *giggle*

Six months later

JPOV

I hadn't been able to sleep, so I decided to go make Nessie breakfast. She hadn't hunted in a while so I figured she'd be hungry. I stopped at the big house first to get some of the really good thick cut bacon I'd gotten from a local farmer. Some food was there, and some food was at the cottage so sometimes I had to grab something from one house or the other to make whatever I was in the mood for.

I waved to Edward and Carlisle as I passed by the dining room. They were having a lively discussion about a new machine at the hospital, which I had no hope of even being able to pronounce. From what I could gather it was some kind of diagnostic tool? Bella was up in Alice and Jasper's room doing something or other fashion related with Alice from what I could hear. I yelled up hello and goodbye as I walked out the door.

When I got back to the cottage, Nessie was still sleeping. It was pretty early yet. Bacon? Check. Bread and butter for toast? Check. That would be enough, I'll keep it simple. Ness would only want the bacon anyway. I filled the frying pan with bacon for myself and popped two slices of bread in the toaster, setting two aside for when those were done. I would wait until my bacon was done to cook Nessie's. She only liked it to be cooked for about a minute, this way it would be nice and hot.

It didn't take long so she was still sleeping by the time I was done. I hunted for a tray or something to put our plates and my orange juice on. Of course I found nothing though, they wouldn't need anything that I could use to serve breakfast in bed. So I carefully balanced her plate on my arm, holding my plate and juice in my hands. I was glad in that moment her room was on the first floor so I didn't have too far to go. I pushed the door open with my elbow and tried to be quiet. I gingerly placed our breakfast on her nightstand.

She looked so sweet when she slept. I couldn't wait for the day where I would wake up next to that every morning, but I wanted to make sure she was ready. I bent down to wake her with a kiss, I was surprised when she threw her arms around me and pulled me down into bed with her. We didn't break the kiss until I laughed. "Well, you're wide awake aren't you!"

"I heard you" she admitted. I kissed her forehead and sat up to grab her plate. "Mmmm" she breathed it in. "And you cooked it just right!" I ate twice as much food as her, but I also ate about twice as fast so we finished at about the same time.

I held out my hand to take her plate. "Oh and bring me a napkin please?" She shouted after me. Oh yeah, napkins. Once we were cleaned up she announced, "I don't think I'm ready to get out of bed yet."

"Oh, all right" I said, crossing my arms as I stood next to her bed smirking.

"Are just going to stand there all day?"

"I dunno, I might" I said shrugging. She threw back her covers and sat halfway up. All joking was quickly over then. Until now she had been hidden under them and I had only seen the top of her nightshirt. Turns out it wasn't a long nightshirt like she often wore, just a t shirt. And thin cotton panties.

I wordlessly crawled into bed with her. I layed next to her and put my hand on her back, pulling her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. Our legs twined together. She put her hands up the back of my shirt and I felt her small hands moving up and down my back.

"Thanks for breakfast" she whispered.

"Of course. I love making you happy." I moved my hand over the curve of her hip, across her ribs and up to her back. Since she had been sleeping she wasn't wearing a bra. I moved my hips slightly away from her so she wouldn't feel my reaction to that. I always did that if we were cuddling or something and I got a little turned on. Usually she didn't seem to notice, but she surprised me by pushing herself into me.

"No, no" she looked up at me. "Let me feel you"

"Really?"

"Yes" she said wrapping her leg around my waist. So I rubbed myself against her leg and let her.

"Oh God Ness..." I had never been so hard in my life. "Is this OK?"

"Of course it is, I love you. I love every part of you"

"And I love every part of you" I kissed her, letting my tongue slide past her opened lips. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I slid my hand from her back to her side, until the heel of my hand was almost on the side of her breast. Sure we made out all the time, but we had never gone this far before. I pulled away from her mouth gasping,

"Do you want..."

"Yes, yes Jake" She reached down and put her hand on top of mine guiding it to the front of her body. I pressed my lips back to hers and she whimpered as I felt her through her t-shirt. Our kiss deepened as I kneeded her breast. She fell back into her bed looked at me as she slowly lifted her shirt up showing me her flat stomach. I traced my fingertips back and forth across it. I ran a finger along the edge of her panties and felt her shudder. She lifted her shirt up and threw it on the floor, looking at me longingly.

"Ness you are so perfect." She gave a little smile and reached up to put her hand on my shoulder. I leaned down

and kissed her mouth. I moved to the side of her neck and she tilted her head to the side while putting her hand behind my head. I cupped one of her full breasts and squeezed it as I gently sucked on her neck. I traced around the edge of her areola with my finger tip and watched it harden. I felt like I was a thousand degrees and so did Ness. She was pushing my head down. I pressed my lips against the smooth skin above her breasts, on the tops of them, between them. Then I traced the same path with my tongue my finger had taken. I took her breast into my mouth and she arched her back pressing herself to me. I put both of my hands behind her back and knelt on the bed, pulling her up with me, holding her to me as I swept my tongue across her nipple. She let her head hang back as a little moan escaped her lips. I moved a hand to rub her thigh as I went to her other breast. She reached out and I felt her hand search the front of my shorts, she didn't have to search long. I groaned as she rubbed me and I lifted my head to kiss her. Then I abruptly stopped.

"Ness shhh" I strained my ears to listen. Two sets of feet, moving quickly.

"...so I told Alice I don't know who this Jean Paul whatever guy is but that's fine, she can get me one of his dresses if it makes her happy. I'm still not sure exactly what couture is but she's all exited about it."

"Oh shit!" I threw Nessie's shirt at her. "Your parents! Get dressed!" I hissed. Her eyes were wide with the same shock I felt at being pulled out of our total bliss so quickly.

I ran to the kitchen and started washing our already dishes I had set in the drying rack. Well, goodbye world. At least I'd made it to my mid 20's. I knew for a fact from previous experience that Edward's mind could hear farther then my ears. So he could hear us, before I could hear him. My only hope was that he hadn't been listening.

Nessie had gotten jeans and a new shirt on in what was probably record time and joined me washing the dishes.  
"Hey you two" Bella called.

"Morning Mom and Dad"

"Hey" I answered afraid to turn around.

Bella plopped herself down at the small kitchen table with a magazine as I washed my dish for the third time that morning.

"Watcha doin?" I asked. I was pretty sure it was safe to talk to her and that she had no idea.

"I'm gonna look through Alice's Vogue and pretend to care. She thinks I need to pick a favorite designer so that I'll actually wear the things she buys me. Oh! How would you even walk in that!" She sighed. "Renesmee, be a dear and help your poor mother pick some things out of this magazine that she wouldn't too ridiculous in. You are so much better at this stuff then I am."

Ness put my now very clean glass into the drying rack, and hesitantly joined her mother at the table. "Yeah Mom, I don't know how even a vampire would walk in that" Ness said sliding the magazine from in front of Bella to between the two of them.

Edward cleared his throat as I continued to slowly scrub Nessie's dish. "Well Jacob, shall we head outside in search of some more masculine pursuits, or would you like to look at dresses with our mates?"

I turned around trying to hide my surprise at his casual tone of voice. He'd told me on a few occasions that his mind was able to be in several places at once. Maybe it was my lucky day and it had been several other places besides mine and Ness's head this morning.

"Jacob?" He said when I didn't answer. "Have you seen our new grill?"

"Oh, I didn't know you got one." I said finally finding my voice.

"Lets have a look then" He gestured to the back door and I saw Ness watching us out of the corner of her eye. As

I walked through the sliding glass door he said. "I know it doesn't seem to make much sense, but you are always here and we have Charlie over fairly often as well." He closed the sliding glass door behind us as I checked out the top of the line shiny new BBQ grill.

"Nice"

"Yes we hope to get some use out of it...but you know that's not why I asked you out here" he said dropping his voice so low that Ness couldn't here but Bella probably still could. I had to strain to listen myself. "First of all relax, you look like you're going to have an aneurysm. You know me well enough that you should know, if I was angry with you I wouldn't be hiding it" I tried to calm my face, this was true. "I'm not going to act like I'm thrilled here Jacob, but I'd really like to avoid...you have to understand how things are for me with my gift. It was the equivalent of if I had walked in on you." I cringed. "Exactly. I am guessing the two of you didn't realize this, but I'm able to hear both of you from a few miles away. I'm telling you this to avoid...certain situations we'd both rather steer clear of. And because I realize how unfair it is that I unintentionally violate peoples privacy.

As you know I was born in 1901, I realize times have changed drastically. I'm not saying don't, I'm not sure how realistic that would be. I'm just saying give me a five mile berth. Of course I hope that you would choose to wait as her mother and I did, but I appreciate that you must make your own decisions based upon what is best for the two of you."

Oh my Lord Edward had just given me the talk. He laughed, "I supposed I did. Just wanted to speak my peace, but it wouldn't really be fair for me to judge, considering." I raised my eyebrows at him. "To be perfectly honest..." He dropped his voice so low he was almost just mouthing the words. "we waited for most things until our wedding night, not all." My mouth dropped open.

It became clear that Bella had heard this despite his best efforts when a deafening shriek came from the kitchen.

"Edward!! Shut your damn mouth and get in this house!!!"

"Yes love?" he said calmly as he turned for the door

BPOV

I pulled back my shield to privately scold my husband.

Why would you tell him our business like that!? He might be my best friend but he's pretty much our son-in-law! You just love messing with him and you need to knock it off!

"It's so easy though" he told me as he sauntered through the back door.

"You are an ass Edward Cullen I swear" I said as out loud as he laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be in the music room" he said on his way up the stairs. I sighed and looked at our confused daughter who had missed most of this, and out to Jacob who was still on the porch.

"Sweetie, why don't you bring Jake in and remind the poor boy of how to close his mouth for God's sake." 


	7. The Best Hunting Trip Ever

A/N: who is ready for some lemony goodness? lime? Also, anybody wanna be my beta reader? Or explain to me how to find one? Should I ask my poor readers a hundred questions or just let you guys read? OK enjoy part 7 :)

Ness and I had plans to go hunting this morning. I ran over in wolf form but I phased back before I came out of the woods to give Ness a good morning kiss. I pulled on my shorts right as she came out on to the porch. She had on a casual looking zip up hoodie dress, with the hood up.

She leapt off the porch into my arms and I kissed her lips, her cheeks and her forehead. I set her down then pushed the hood back and pulled out her curls to let them shine in the sun.

"There, that's much better." I said gently pulling on one springy curl. She smiled up at me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure thing lets go." She was practically already gone by the time the words were out of my mouth, the sound of her laughter trailing behind her. I took of after her, and kicked my shorts off once we were in the woods. I was fond of this pair and didn't want to ruin them if I could help it. I also didn't want to loose them or end up naked so I quickly folded them and tied them to my leg.

I let the heat roll through my body until I was on all fours. I could still see Ness but she was far away, veering off any of the usual paths we took. She let out a joyful whoop and leapt several feet in the air changing her direction again abruptly. I was pretty sure I knew what would make her do that. When I reached the place she changed direction and I caught the scent that confirmed it. Yup, mountain lion.

She was already draining the lion of his blood when I caught up to her. It was hard to believe somebody so damn adorable could be such a predator. It was actually kinda hot. I was lying at her feet, resting my head on my paws watching her drink. I stood when Ness lifted her head from the big cat and straightened herself out. She watched me watching her as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, then licked the blood off of it. She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled, before turning and darting off further into the forest. Wow she must still be thirsty, usually one was enough. I could have passed her up but I followed, letting her lead waiting for her to find a scent she liked.

Out of nowhere she stopped and turned around to face me. I skidded to a stop almost knocking into her and cocked my head to the side. Ness pulled something that looked like a black stop watch out of her dress pocket.  
"5.6 miles" She said sounding satisfied with herself. Since my head had not changed its position she added, "It's a pedometer." She turned the pedometer around to show me the face of it. "My dad told you 5 miles right?"

Ohhh. It suddenly dawned on me as she zipped her dress down just a few inches. "I actually wasn't even thirsty," She said seductively "but you know I can't resist a mountain lion" She reached her arm up and I lowered my head so she could scratch the fur behind my ear. "If I were you, I'd phase back." She told me before turning and running. I loved when she was in a playful mood like this. I phased back as quick as I could and pulled my shorts on. I wasn't sure if either of us were ready for full frontal nudity just yet so better to play it safe.

She was running the speed of a fast human so I caught up to her easily. When she heard me approach she sped up, but even at her top speed I was faster. I launched myself into the air and she spun around to face me just before I tackled her. She screamed in delight as we fell to the forest floor. Before we hit I twisted us around so I wouldn't crush her and we landed with her lying on my chest.

"Think your faster then me huh?" She laughed hysterically as I poked her ribs.

"Quit!" she gasped through her laughter. She wiggled in my arm that was wrapped tightly around her, trying to free herself. I stopped and put my other arm around her, laughing. I lightly kissed her neck, her jaw as I let her catch her breath. She sighed happily as I moved to her collarbone. As Nessie sat up on my stomach I slid my hands to the small of her back. She unzipped her dress slowly down to her navel. I moved the fabric of her dress aside, her full breasts held it open. "Oh Nessie." I ran my fingertips over the white lacy cups of her bra.

"Do you like it?" she whispered. I nodded my head. "Good, 'cause I match." I smiled and sat up, causing her to slide down just a little. She smiled and I knew she could now feel me growing hard underneath her. She grabbed my face with her tiny hands and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to my body. She parted her lips for me and I slid my tongue past them to find hers. She started to rock her hips slowly, rubbing against me. I groaned into her mouth and moved my hands to her ass, pressing her into me harder. She pushed her dress off her shoulders letting it fall around her hips where it was still partly zippered.

I broke our kiss to press my lips to the soft skin just above her bra where the tops of her breasts were peeking out. I slid my hands up her back to unhook her bra. I pushed the straps down her shoulders and her bra fell into our laps. Ness picked it up and threw it on the ground. She put her arms around my back pulling herself to me, pressing her now bare chest to mine. I could feel her hard nipples against my skin as she continued to grind against me. She let out a small whimper as she leaned her head back. Oh God if I wasn't careful I was going to come right now. I lifted her off of me setting her down on my thighs.

RPOV

Well I wasn't sure what would happen next, that was the fun part, but not this. "What's the matter?" I asked. He didn't answer right away. He put his hand behind my head and gently laid me down, gazing at me adoringly. He layed down beside me and draped his arm across me.

"It's just I need to make sure that I always, always, always make you come first." he whispered in my ear. His words sent a quiver through my whole body. "I mean, if you'll let me?" I answered him by grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He unzipped my dress the rest of the way and it fell to the ground around me. His hand trailed down my body. He paused under my navel and started to move his hand side to side. I was feeling impatient. I pulled away, pleading with my eyes as I raised my hips into the air. As was often the case with us no words were needed, he understood.

It was only then I realized I had soaked through my panties. He rubbed between my legs, through my panties.

"Oh Nessie, you're so wet" I gave him a small smile. I wondered if I was maybe too wet, like more than was normal. But he seemed to like it, and I remembered this was all new to him too. So I nodded my head and told him,

"For you, only for you."

He smiled at me, then kissed my shoulder. He watched me as he slid his hand into my panties. His fingers explored my folds until he found my clit. I gasped and arched my back surprising us both. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead. Jake started to rub me in small circles, never breaking eye contact with me. His fingers went back to exploring me. When he found my opening he slowly slid a finger inside of me, it went in easily. He moved it in and out. It felt so amazing.

"Two" I begged him. He did as I asked and slid a second finger in. I squeezed my eyes shut and arched my back again. "Oh my God Jake"

"Ness I love you so much"

I somehow managed to get the words out. "I love you Jake" His mouth was wide open at my breast, sucking it. I put my hand behind his head and moaned. His warm tongue circled around the edge of my nipple before he closed his lips to kiss it. He gently nipped me with his teeth. My legs were starting to tremble.  
He brought his lips to my ear and kissed the spot behind it. "Baby?" He whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Would it be ok if I...can I taste you?"

"Oh yes Jake" I lifted my hips for him to take my panties off. He crawled between my knees and kneeled. He rubbed his hands on the outside of my thighs.

"I can't even believe how beautiful you are Ness."

I smiled up at him. He lowered his head to kiss my stomach. He kissed me right above where my soft patch of hair started. I moaned when he ran his tongue along my slit, from the bottom up to the top. He parted my lips with his fingers and put his tongue between them. He moved his tongue in a circle around my clit. "Oh! Yes!" I panted. Jake put my legs on his shoulders and gripped my thighs with his big hands. My legs weren't just trembling now, they were shaking almost violently now as I was grinding into his face."Jake! Jake!" I cried out. "Oh God!" I'd never had an orgasm but I knew I was about to. I dug my nails into his back as I moaned so loud I was shouting. My whole body shook as I felt my release. Jacob sucked my clit all through it, when it passed he went back to licking getting every drop. He let go of my thighs and put his hands under my bottom, holding me up as he lapped at my folds. My body went limp in his hands as I tried to catch my breath. He gently sat me back down on the ground with one final kiss. He moved to lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. He looked into my eyes and stroked my hair. We were quiet for a few moments except for our breathing.

"You are so wonderful," I told him.

"So are you" a thoughtful look crossed his face. "and you taste even better then I thought you would." Even though I was lying there naked I still blushed. He laughed softly and pulled me closer.

More A/N: Well Nessie is very tired and so am I, (for different reasons sadly!) You know as long as Nessie is happy, Jake won't mind a bit waiting til tomorrow lol. So see you then! 


	8. Home Alone

A/N: Hey all sorry to keep you waiting longer then usual. Sometimes you just get stuck on something! I found myself a super awesome beta so soon my chapters will be less scatter brained lol

I was in my favorite spot at Billy's house, Jacob's lap, as random family members chattered around us. I was working on trying to steal pepperoni off his pizza from the plate he was holding at our sides. I tried to snatch them without him catching me, but the pepperoni kept getting stuck on the cheese. Even when he caught me he let me eat them anyway, he knew it was the only part of pizza I really liked.

Grandpa Charlie came around with beers and offered Jake one. "Thanks Charlie." Grandpa Charlie didn't know about Jacob and I. He'd have to know sooner or later but we were afraid it would weird him out. It was still "need to know" with him. Mom had said it was OK for me to sit in Jacobs lap, but no kissing.

I could hear laughter from the porch where Seth was eating with Sam and Emily. My parents were at the kitchen table playing cards with Billy and Grandpa Charlie, who had just rejoined them with a fresh beer. When ever Dad played a game Mom always played too. Not because they were inseparable, which they were, but it was so Mom could pull her shield around who ever they were playing with. Dad said cheating, even by accident, took all the fun out of it. It was boring knowing you would win. I was glad he could play games with us, he said Mom made then fun for him. He and I had made up a couple card games of our own. My favorite one was one we'd played since I was a kid that we used 3 decks for. Dad played chess with Uncle Jasper all the time, it gave Mom's shield a real workout. Dad may not have liked cheating but Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper didn't mind. so Mom would shield Uncle Jaspers thoughts from Dad, and Dad from Aunt Alice so she couldn't see the moves he was planning and tell on him. I couldn't see it, but Mom said when she did that, it looked like she had drawn a figure 8 around them, each of them in their own bubble. Only my family could make a simple game so complicated.

The complications were always at a minimum here at Billy's though. Life seemed easy as I sat with Jacob, normal with his pizza and beer. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were at the other end of the couch, not feeling the need to pretend to eat as they usually did in these situations. I always did the same. Well, I wouldn't pretend to eat like they did, I would really eat. I just pretended to like it.

"Gin!" Billy's voice came from the kitchen. Daddy burst out laughing.

"Billy, we are playing poker." he said gently.

"Looks like somebody had a few too many and is ready for bed," Jacob said sliding me off his lap. Billy was able to do most things for himself with very little help. Drunk Billy was a different story though.

"Come on old man" Jacob said as he wheeled Billy away from the table and towards his room. Grandpa heaved himself up from the table. "Well, I should probably head out kids. I gotta be at the station early tomorrow"

"Of course," Mom said, "crime never rests in the fast paced city of Forks."

"Yeah, yeah," Grandpa made a face as Mom laughed.

"And you are all right to drive Charlie?" Dad asked, "It would be no problem for us to drop you off."

"Nah I'm not a light weight like Billy. Trust me if I couldn't drive, I wouldn't. 'night Bells." He said leaning down to kiss Mom's forehead. He gave Dad a hearty slap on the back. "'Nite son" Edward nodded and gave a salute to which Grandpa rolled his eyes, but smiled just a little. "See you soon kid" Grandpa said as he kissed my cheek.

"Of course, good night Grandpa." Alice got a kiss, Jasper another slap on the back, Jacob and Billy got a shouted goodbye and Grandpa Charlie was gone.

Jacob plopped back onto the couch and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Why thank you," he said giving me another quick kiss. Soon enough Seth left with Sam and Emily. I noticed then Dad and Aunt Alice were staring at each other. They talked all the time like that, without talking. Dad nodded at Aunt Alice then turned to Mom.

"Feel like going a little farther for our hunt tonight? Alice says it just dawned on Emmett that its spring."

"Ah, grizzlies. Do you supposed we'll have to listen to the story again?"

"Most likely," Alice answered.

"Oh well, I'm up for it, wanna come Ness?" Mom said.

"She's full of pepperoni" Jacob chimed in. I reached over and playfully tried to punch his arm but he dodged it.

"No that's OK I'm not thirsty."

"Well, come back to the house with us anyway, it's almost midnight."

Jacob and I curled up together in the back of Dad's Volvo on the ride home, then did the same on the couch in the big house once we got there.

I could tell my parents were having a "non-conversation" like Dad and Aunt Alice do. Whatever it was they weren't sharing it, even though I'm sure Dad must have noticed me watching and wondering. They both came behind the couch to kiss the top of my head.

"We are all going to go so don't burn the house down while we are gone. See you kids in the morning," Dad said as our family went out the door. We layed still for a few moments, Jacob just stroked my hair.

"Do you think they can still hear us?" he asked me.

"I dunno, why?"

"Did you notice you're parents didn't tell me to leave?" he whispered gleefully.

"Oh, you're right they didn't." Usually it was around this time my parents told him goodnight and that was his cue to leave.

"Does that mean I don't have to?" he wondered.

"Well Dad said he'll see us in the morning...I guess we'll find out then?" We stared at each other for a moment, overwhelmed at the possibility of having the whole property to ourselves. I jumped up from the couch. "Let's go swimming!" I didn't wait for his response, I knew he'd agree. I ran out the door and towards the river pulling off my clothes as I went.

BPOV

Once we left the house I kept my shield back so that we could talk. Most of our family just ignored a conversation they were only able to hear one half of.

If we had actually told Jacob we didn't mind if he spent the night it would have been like giving them license to go crazy on each other. Edward had reminded me that we spent nearly every night in my bed together before we were married. And I reminded him that nothing ever happened, Ness and Jake were totally different from us.

"They really aren't. They may not have the physical restrictions that we had, but they are soul mates as well," he said as we ran putting the mountains behind us. "If this was some random teenager Ness was with, I wouldn't even let them be alone in the same room together I don't think. But that's not what this is, he is her mate. They may decide to wait, they may not. It's not up to us. I know you don't want to be the kind of parent that hovers"

"I know, you're right." I admitted. It's not that I didn't like the idea of Jacob and Ness. I just didn't want to think about...that part of it. We usually hunted in small groups. But tonight when Alice told us everybody planned to go, we'd had to make a decision. Should we leave them alone in the house together, or make them come with us. I jumped onto Edward's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sometimes I still rode on his back so I could hold him. I liked to get nostalgic, and this helped me hold on to the human memories I loved of us flying through the woods together.

"Sorry to eavesdrop" Alice said suddenly.

"No you aren't" Edward interrupted. Alice ignored him.

"You do realize they will eventually marry right?" I gasped and started slapping Edwards back excitedly.

"Ow Bella!" he complained.

"Oh Alice tell me what you saw!"

"Nope I'm not allowed to interfere with their relationship." I huffed in annoyance. It was true, we had told her not to.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" I asked Edward.

"Tell you what my love?" he asked innocently. I sighed.

"Twenty bucks Jake's still there when we get back" Emmett said from a few dozen yards in front of us.

"I'll take that," Jasper said. Of course he would. "The kid is scared shitless of Edward, I've felt it. He'll be gone by sun up," he laughed.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to our daughter's soul mate," I said to Edward ignoring the compulsive gamblers of the family.

"He's not afraid of me, he...has a healthy respect for me."

"Sure, sure Edward."

RPOV

I'd taken my shirt off and gotten only halfway through the backyard when Jacob scooped me up in his arms. He didn't set me down until we got to the calm little offshoot of the river. I wiggled out of my pants and he did the same. He wore shorts with no shirt all the time, but seeing him in his boxers was different. I put my hands on his warm chest and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. I pulled away and whispered, "Cannon ball" I ran backwards a few steps then threw myself into the water shrieking with laughter. After a pretty satisfying splash I came back up and saw Jacob running towards the water. His splash was more impressive then mine. We floated on our backs holding hands for a while just enjoying the stillness. Of course it wasn't a clear night, but there were enough breaks in the clouds that we could see some stars.

Jake stood up beside me and started to trail his hands up and down my body, looking at me like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He let one hand come to rest cupped between my legs. He put the other behind my neck as he bent down to kiss the tops of my breasts. I moved against his hand and moaned softly. He moved my panties to the side and slipped a finger between my lips.

"Take them off Jacob." He did as I asked and I stood up in front of him. I scrambled up his legs, he helped me by holding my bottom and pulling me up. Once I had settled myself with my arms around him and my head on his shoulder he didn't let go. He squeezed gently with both of his hands.

"Mmm" I sighed as I wrapped my legs around him. After one more good squeeze he slid his hands up my back. I held on to him with my legs so that I could unhook my bra for him. I balled it up and threw it into the grass. I leaned slightly away to let him look at me. He ran his hands up my sides then back down again. He held me to his body with one hand at the small of my back. The other was stroking my wet hair as he kissed me tenderly all over my face. I leaned my head back to give him access to my neck.

"Oh God...take me to bed Jake."

I raised my head back up to look at him. He looked worried. "Are you sure? Because...it would be so easy for me to get too carried away with you. I love you so much and I don't want us to do anything you could regret even a little." I held his face with both of my hands. "Jacob, I love you too. So I could never regret anything we do." That was all he needed to hear. He gave me a quick, hard kiss on the mouth.

"Get on my back, I'm gonna hit a tree with you wrapped around me like this. And if you run next to me there's no way we'd make it back to the house." I laughed as he swung me around to his back. As we flew through the forest I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. It seemed to make him go faster, as did the kisses I was planting on his neck and shoulders.

When we got to the porch of the cottage he swung me back around and cradled me in one arm. He kissed me as if he'd been dying to from the time he'd put me on his back. I heard his hand fumbling for the door knob for a moment, unwilling to take his lips or his eyes off of me, before he found it.

When we got to my room he layed me on the bed. I eagerly grabbed at him trying to pull him down with me. He laughed softly and pryed my hands from him.

"Shh I want to make sure we do this right."

"And what's the right way?" I asked curiously. He slowly got onto all fours on top of me.

"The right way," he whispered into my ear, "is to make you feel like you are being worshiped. Because you are my Goddess, Renesmee" he said his lips now at my neck. His words made me feel like I was on fire. I wanted him more then I ever had. I wanted to jump on top of him. My breathing was uneven with the desire that was overwhelming me. I whimpered and raised my hips up. "I love you, just relax" he whispered kneeling so that his knees were on either side of my torso. He leaned down to rub my shoulders. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. In. Jacobs lips were on my shoulder. Out. The inside of my upper arm. In. The crook of my elbow. Out, my wrist. There was not an inch of my skin that went untouched by his lips. He kissed every inch of my hairline around my face, all the way to my toes. His tongue often darted out to taste my skin, lingering at my most sensitive parts. I was in heaven. He took my hands and pulled me up to kiss me passionately. We wound our legs around each other and I reached down into his boxers to stroke him. I felt him twitch and grow even harder in my hand. He tore his boxers off not wanting to move to take them off properly. He wove his fingers into my hair holding my face to his as he moaned into my mouth. Our tongues took turns exploring each others mouths as I moved my hand slowly up and down.

"Ness," he whimpered. "I need you. So badly."

"I need you too...I want you to make love to me." I slowly leaned back on to the bed pulling him on top of me. With one of his hands by my head the other rubbed between my legs.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah"

"I'll be careful, I'll go slow." he promised.

"OK" I felt him searching for my opening, he put his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me as he slowly pushed just the head in. A little more, a little more. I cringed and he stopped right away.

"No no, I'm fine. It's only gonna hurt for a minute, keep going." He looked skeptical. "Sweetie its supposed to hurt the first time, I'll tell you if its too much I promise." He hated to hurt me even for a second, I could see it in his eyes. I put my hands on his bottom to encourage him, pulling him into me deeper. I let out a little squeak when he broke through my barrier. He disliked that more then I did. "There that was the worst of it, come on now. Just go slow" He pushed all of himself in to me and I could feel him stretching me. I held my breath afraid of any noise that might slip out and betray me. It was hurting a little more than I let on. But after the first few slow in and out motions the pain eased, being replaced slowly with pleasure. I let my breath out in a huff. "Oh that feels good." He smiled with relief and started pushing in deeper then he had been, keeping the same gentle rhythm.

"I love you so much, you are so beautiful. You feel incredible Ness"

"I love you Jake, more then anything."

I raised my hips up to meet him each time. He brought his face down to kiss me so gently, just the tips of our tongues meeting. I deepened the kiss. "More" I begged. He knew that any discomfort was over and I meant it.  
He pulled me off the bed crushing me to his body. He supported himself with one hand still on the bed while the other was on the small off my back holding me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cried out as he started to really thrust into me. I leaned back and put my hands on the bed so I could push against it and answer his thrusts. I felt his hot lips all over my neck, my chest, shoulders, anywhere he could reach as I let my head hang back. "Oh Jacob, oh!" Soon he was going faster then I could keep up with so I sat up and let him take me. I clung to him and dug my nails into his back as my legs started to shake. My voice shook as I moaned into his shoulder. I got louder as I neared my release, Jacob did too. I felt myself letting go onto him, he felt it to.

"Yes Nessie!" he gasped. A couple more deep thrusts and I felt his warmth flowing into me. I fell back onto the bed panting, he did the same beside me. I wrapped my leg around him and put my head on his chest.

"Ness you are so wonderful. I love you...are you gonna be mad at me if I fall asleep right now?"

I laughed quietly. "No because I'm about to fall asleep myself," I murmured

"Are we gonna get in trouble if I sleep here?"

"If Aunt Alice didn't see it already, they'll find out eventually. I don't want you to go, just stay with me" I said squeezing him tightly.

"I will" he whispered. He pulled my blankets around us and we drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

We made it back to the property just when the sun was starting to rise. My parents were the first to jump across the river. They leapt across holding hands and landed on the other side. Suddenly Esme stopped and gasped. We all stood around our mouths hanging open at the pile of wet clothing strewn across the river bank. I really didn't think they would be so bold about it! My wife looked at me for my reaction.

"Well...would you like to explain the concept of being discreet to them, or shall I?" I asked Bella.

She sighed. "I'll do it, you did it last time"

"Ah the joys of parenthood" Carlisle laughed towing a slightly concerned looking Esme behind him.

"Oh the children!" Emmett shrieked dramatically falling to the ground as if he had fainted. "Think of the children!"

Rosalie kicked him in the ribs.

"It's not funny you idiot"

"Ow!" Emmett rolled on the ground holding his ribs and laughing. "The hell it isn't!" Rosalie stalked into the house. Emmett sprang up and chased after her. "Aw come on Rose."

"Are you guys going back to the cottage?" Alice asked. Bella looked at me.

"Are they awake?"

"Not yet."

"Are they dreaming?"

"Jacob is. About pancakes." Bella gave a small laugh.

"Of course he is." she said. "So would you like to spend the morning up here?" I asked.

"Well..." She pulled back her shield and let me see her internal debate. On the one hand she wanted to go back because it's our house and she didn't want to be kept out of it. They might think that we would make a habit of saying away so they could have the house to themselves. Which she didn't plan on doing and I sure didn't either. On the other hand she was worried I'd say something to frighten Jacob or make him uneasy.

"Hey, I only make him feel uneasy when he does it to me its only fair." I wrapped my arms around her waist, "But if it makes you feel better I'll stay upstairs until you talk to them."

"See you later" Alice called as she pulled Jasper behind her.

"I guess that means we are going back?" I asked Bella as she hopped onto my back again.

"Oh wait...should we bring their clothes back?" she whispered.

"They can come back and get them. Jake has clothes at the house. Maybe it will help reinforce the lesson for them to take a walk of shame." I chuckled.

RPOV

I woke up totally content with my face on Jacobs warm chest and his arms around me. When I heard the notes of my Dads piano drift from upstairs I wondered if I had been a little hasty in telling Jacob to stay last night. Maybe I could just get dressed, go make Jacob some breakfast in the kitchen and pretend like we hadn't spent the night having hot, sweaty, passionate sex.

"Bella?" I could hardly hear my Dads voice. I didn't hear hers at all before he answered something she had asked.

"Yes...no" Oh good, another non-conversation. Gee what ever could it be about.

"Are you sure?...As I said...all right"

How annoying. I didn't have long to be annoyed because in the next second there was a soft tap at my door.

"Hang on, don't come in!" I whispered trying not to wake Jacob. Clothes clothes clothes! I need some clothes. I knew they knew what was going on but it was still all horribly awkward. I quickly threw on a nightshirt, and covered up Jacobs whole body with my blankets so maybe he wouldn't look so naked. I answered the door with a sheepish grin to find my mother on the other side.

"Hi Mom" she breezed past me and sat at my desk chair, eyeing Jacob. "I'd rather have this conversation with just you, so show it to him when he gets up OK?" I nodded, still in my doorway. "Oh how I wish I had your gift right now. Do you know what we found by the river this morning?" My eyes widened as it came back to me. Oops.

"Remember when your father said "'I'm not saying don't do it, I'm just saying give me a five mile berth?'" I nodded as I felt the blood pool in my cheeks. "Well this is the same deal. You two must learn to be discreet. You should have seen the look on your poor grandmothers face she was mortified!" Oh no poor Nanna Esme. "I know there are things you have to deal with because of our family's gifts, but this conversation would be happening even if we were all human. For God's sake you can not ever do things like leave a pile of clothes in your grandparents back yard Renesmee"

"Honestly Mom we are really sorry. We'll be careful."

"Good. When Jacob wakes up, show him this then go get your clothes. Don't expect to find your panties though... Aunt Alice saw them floating down the river all the way to Hoaquin." She shook her head then ghosted out of the room so fast I hardly saw it. I closed my door behind her then leaned against it and sighed. I heard my bed springs creak and when I looked over Jacobs eyes were still closed, but he was shaking with laughter.

I jumped on his chest and lightly punched it. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Your underwear is floating down the river!" I'd probably think it was funny tomorrow, but not right now.

"Ha ha" I said as he put his hands on my hips. I decided to forgive him for the time being, and leaned down to lightly kiss his lips. "Good morning," I said.

"Hello there, it sure is."

I rested my head on his chest and showed him the whole conversation between me and my Mom.

"Looks like we'll be taking a little walk then huh?" he said as he played with one of my curls.

"Yup."

"We better hope Emmett is busy. He's never gonna let us live this down. He teased your parents non stop right after they first got married."

I shuddered for two reasons. "Well I hope you are right about that. And ew Jake."

He laughed, "Sorry."

Emmett POV

"Em!" Rose hollered at me from our room. "Get up here!"

"Sorry babe no way. I'm not missing this, its gonna be hilarious!" 


	9. A Very Special Bonfire

***Hello readers it's about to get good! The next chapter will be comming along very soon I've already got a good bit of it done. Much love to my kick ass new beta Andi, the Bella to my Alice ;) As always, let me know what you think. And if you are looking for something else good to read check out my favorites list. Two wonderful stories are The Ritual, an amazing and beautiful AU Bella/Edward story and the epic Jake/Nessie tale The Half Vampire Chronicles. Warning, better carve out a good chunk of time for these two!***

RPOV

I pushed the door of the Rabbit shut with my hip attempting to balance the huge trays of food. I took it slow. To my father's great amusement, sometimes I displayed small amounts of the clumsiness my mother had as a human. I followed behind Emily. When she got to the weather worn table near the fire pit she set her load down, exhaling in a huff.

"Oh man." Emily said. "It's a cross to bear keeping these boys fed isn't it?" I laughed.

"Sometimes, yeah." I agreed.

"Before you were born, when I was the only imprint, all I did was cook!"

We went to work arranging and unwrapping all the food. Emily had made a few pies, I'd helped her make a few more, and we had pretty much anything you could cook over a fire. She kept one eye on her six year old daughter, Dove, who was attempting to make a sand castle.

"At least my family doesn't eat"

"True, they're the best kind of party guests," she said smiling. And they were all comming to the fire. Usually just my parents came, sometimes Grandpa Charlie. But it was the 4th of July, so we were doing the whole big thing. I tried to think of somebody I knew who wasn't coming tonight and I couldn't.

Alice insisted on dressing me. She'd bought me what kind of looked like a more casual version of what I'd worn on my first date with Jacob. A strapless white cotton dress that moved around me with the slightest breeze.

The other girls got there soon after Emily and I, with more food and more kids in tow, to help us finish setting up. Kim's five year old son Cole made a bee line for Dove, eager to help her with her castle. His almost four year old sister, Marla, followed behind him. Rachel waddled over with 10 month old Caroline on her hip. She was now hugely pregnant with twins. A twin herself, she had said she was hoping it skipped a generation.

Kim and Rachel were talking about sonograms, morning sickness, cute traditional Native American names they'd heard, and not so cute ones. I looked over at Dove who was now proudly showing the entire contents of her back pack to a fascinated Marla.

I was suddenly very, very busy concentrating on cutting the brownies, but they were starting to blur with the tears that were stinging my eyes and threatening to spill over. Jacob loved the corner peices. Maybe I'd hide one in my pocket for later to make sure he got one. Emily lightly put a hand on my forearm and looked at me with concern. I wondered how long she had been watching me. She raised her eyebrows. I was afraid to say the words outloud, I'd never even said them to Jacob. I showed her all the kids, Rachel's round belly, then I showed her my fear. Jacob and I living in a quiet house full of empty rooms. I didn't want that. I wanted sticky floors, joyfull screaming, and birthday parties. I wanted a house over flowing with stuffed animals, little green army men, and love.

"Oh sweetie. You think that...you can't? Is that it? Just remember your parents never even dreamed that you were possible."

"Most...in the animal kingdom... most half breeds can't..." I said my voice barley a whisper.

"Oh Ness! Don't think like that." I shrugged. Dove's wailing interrupted us as she chased Marla, who was clinging to a doll with long dark hair that obviously wasn't hers, down the beach away from us.

"Oh Jeeze" Emily squeezed my shoulder. "We'll talk later!" She called as she jogged after the girls.

I took a few deep breaths to collect myself. I could hear Jacob and his brothers getting closer and this calmed me quickly. I turned to watch the woods and soon enough they were coming out of the woods, some of them pulling their shirts on. The second I saw him it was like all was right in the world.

"Woah, you guys are wearing shirts? Whats the occasion?" I shouted as they reached the edge.

"Hey we can be classy," Embry said brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulder.

I didn't feel like waiting one more second for him to reach me, so I ran to Jacob. He picked me up and suprised me by turning and taking me back into the woods, away from every one.

"Hey!"

"Shhh" Jake said as he pressed me up against a tree. I playfully hit him.

"Jake, my family is coming!"

"Alice is still dressing them. I was just there." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Everybody is right over there!"

"They aren't paying attention, they can't even see us. Oh my God, Ness, all day I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you looked when you came this morning. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen, I'm never closing my eyes while we're in bed again." He dropped his voice and octave. "And I can tell you aren't wearing a bra."

"Jake!" I said a little shocked at his words and the way he was starting to rub against me. But I was starting to get a little turned on, inspite of myself. His hands were at the sides of my breasts.

"Come on babe, we won't even take our clothes off." It had only been a few hours, but the way he'd started teasing my nipples with his thumbs was making it impossible to say no. We were not facing our friends, and the tree was big enough that it hid us both from view.

"Do you need it?" I teased.

"Yes," he groaned against my chest.

"Tell me," I demanded wrapping my legs around him.

"I need it, I need you."

"Then you better hurry up, boy," I said giving him a wicked smile.

I reached between my legs and pulled my panties to the side. "Come on," I whispered. I heard his pants unzipping. He pushed into me hard and I whimpered quietly. My head began bumping against the tree when he picked up his pace. He put his hand behind my head bringing it down to his shoulder. He held it there and whispered that he loved me.

We made love on a pretty regular basis now. It got even better as we got to know each others' bodies. We knew excactly how to push each others' buttons. It was never hard for me to have an orgasm, but there were positions it was easier in, and Jake knew this was one of them. We muffled our moans against each others' shoulders, necks and lips. Having to be both fast and silent was a strange combination.

It didn't take long. Jacob watched my face as I pressed my lips together trying so as not to scream as I came. I could tell he had been waiting for me. I put my hand over his mouth to quiet his grunt as he let go inside of me. We held each other and he kissed me slowly as our breathing returned to normal.

We held hands as we emerged from the woods. I was feeling a little nervous and tried not to look guilty as we joined the group. Nobody seemed to notice anything, thankfully. They were all engrossed in the food. Jake and I started to pile our plates up. Jake had a little of everything, and for once, so did I. I shoveled in huge mouthfuls of blueberry pie with one hand as I roasted a big juicy chicken breast and 2 hot dogs with the other.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat white meat, Ness." Jacob said around a mouthful of macaroni salad. "Or pie, or fruit, or cookies." He went on pointing at my plate with his fork."

"I made this pie. So, of course it's amazing." I said with a playful smugness. "I dunno. The sweet stuff just smelled really good, so I figured I'd give it a try."

"Didn't you hunt yesterday?" He reminded me while eyeing my chicken. Mmm, it was seared perfectly. I took it out of the fire and plopped it onto my plate. I handed the tin foil covered stick to Jacob for his turn.

"Those deer just didn't really do it for me, I think I'll go hunting again tomorrow with my parents. I need a good carnivore. Besides, I've been participating in a great deal of psycical activity lately." I in turn reminded him. I stuck my tounge out at him as I picked up the barbeque sauce I'd stashed in the sand next to me.

"True." He said, and he chuckled quietly. He eyed me curiously as I dipped a pineapple chunk into the barbeque sauce that had pooled around my chicken. He laughed again, "You are an odd creature, Ness."

I shrugged, "It's part of my charm."

Jake had been right, we'd had plenty of time before my family came around. By the time they got there, the driftwood fire was blazing high into the sky. Mom said they knew everybody would probably be more comfortable if they didn't arrive until dusk.

Dad and Uncle Emmett worked on setting up fireworks near the edge of the beach while all the food was being cleaned up. The Moms chased around marshmellow faced children, trying to get at least one good swipe at them with a cloth.

Once things settled down, we listened to some Quileute legands around the fire. Billy told one, and Sam did too. Most of the kids were starting to fade, seated in various laps. After the stories Dad and Uncle Em put the finishing touches on the fireworks. Nanna Esme was eyeing them somewhat nervously. Dad answered Nanna Esme's thoughts and reminded her that last time they did fireworks, they found Uncle Emmetts hand right away.

"That's hardly the point. Still that wasn't pleasant was it, Emmett?" She reminded him. It was kind of funny to see the mother of indestrucatable children worry.

I watched the show they put on, curled in Jacob's lap. They were just amazing. Pinwheels and spectacular burts of every color lit up the sky, illuminating our faces. Some of the children, wide awake again, squeeled in delight and jumped up and down along the beach. Others burried their faces and held their ears. After the grand finale the smoke lingered out across the ocean.

"Jacob?" Billy said from the other side of the fire. "I believe there was one more legend you'd like to talk about?" I heard Jacob's heart rate accelerate wildly as he slid me off his lap and into the sand next to my mother, and my father who had rejoined her.

Jake cleared his throat and stood close to the fire. "This legend is one that is sort of a mystery. We are not sure why some of us imprint," he looked around the circle at everyone. "but some of us are lucky enough to know what it feels like. Imprinting is how we find our soul mate, our other half. It's more than love. It's complete and total devotion. It is a bond that is for good. Forever." He was looking only at me now. Why is he sweating bullets? "When you find her, your life becomes complete. You didn't even know something was missing, but after, you have no idea how you lived before; what your life was even about then. Ness, I don't know how I survived all those years without you, but I know that I don't ever want to be without you. You make my life worth living." Jake was slowly walking towards me. "I knew from the day you were born, that you were the reason for my existance and you would be the love of my life." I seemed to forget how to breathe as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. "And I can't stand the thought of spending a single day of it without out you. I already asked your father for your hand, and we have your parents' blessing. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you be my wife?"

The tears were already streaming down my face as I looked down at him. He was holding an opened box with a small, but beautiful, diamond ring inside it. "Is this why you guys wore shirts?" I blubberd. I heard laughter that seemed so far away.

Jacob looked up at me smiling, pleading. "Nessie, you're killing me here. I'll answer your question if you answer mine, will you marry me?"

I laughed through my tears, "Of course I will." A chorus of applause and joyful howls errupted around us as Jake stood and picked me up to kiss me. He set me down and picked up my left hand. It wasn't easy with both of us shaking, but he got the ring on my finger. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you so much, Nessie, and yes, this is why we wore shirts." Again I laughed through my tears as I wiped away a few of his own.

When I managed to tear my eyes away from my Jacob, I saw the wolfs dancing around the fire and every human female was crying. My eyes fell on my parents who were sitting in the sand holding each other. I held my arms out and in a motion so fast it would have frightend somebody not used to it, my mother's arms were around me. "Oh, my baby, I'm so happy for you!" She sobbed as she stroked my hair.

I knew neither of them could cry, but Daddy looked like he was trying not to, even as he shook his head at my mother. She gave him a turn with me. He held me tight and he whispered in my ear, "I so hope that you and Jacob will be as happy as your mother and I."

"Thanks, Daddy." I sniffed. As I rested my head on his shoulder I saw Jacob's brothers slapping him on the back. My fiance`. Wow. I was pulled out of my thought and Dad's arms by Uncle Emmett who threw me a several feet up in the air.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!" He just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Congrats, sweetie." He said. Aunt Rose gestured to my left hand.

"Let's see it!" I proudly held out my hand to show her my engagment ring. Again... Wow. She nodded in approval.

"Not bad at all."

Aunt Alice danced over to me, pulling Uncle Jasper along. "Congratulations, Nessie." He said, kissing my forehead. I thanked him and turned to Aunt Alice.

"How long have you known?" I demanded, laughing.

"As long as Jacob has." She teased, answering me without answering me. I rolled my eyes at my silly little aunt. "You are letting me plan it right?!"

"Of course." Aunt Alice squealed in delight.

"You aren't going to be nearly as difficult as your mother, I can see it! We need to discuss the basics so we can start ASAP! Damn I wish you didn't need to sleep! Oh, is it ok if I watch your dreams tonight to get some ideas?"

"No way!" Sometimes my dreams were... Not things I'd wanted my Aunt to see. Things involoving Jacob. I blushed as I insisted that was not happening.

"If you can't sleep tonight come to my room. If not, I'll see you bright and early. No sleeping in for you tomorrow, missy!" She said as Uncle Jasper was dragging her away from the beach towards home.

The other imprints hugged me and told me how happy they were for us. Their kids bounced around them, not really knowing why they were excited, just excited that everybody else was. That, and excited to be up passed their bedtimes.

As I looked over Kim's shoulder, I saw my mom and Jacob standing still with their arms around each other. In a whisper so quiet I don't think it was meant for any one else to hear, Mom said to him, "See? I told you so."


	10. Babies, babies, babies

A/N: I know I know, its been a minute since I updated. To make up for it here is a double posting. Maybe even a third one up tonight we shall see! Things are gonna start really moving here for Nessie and Jake. I'm hoping nobody lost interest, so if you are still reading let me know you are there :) Reviews make my day! As always thanks to Andi, the Bella to my Alice for her input. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, or added me to favorites or alerts 3

"Belly dancers? At my wedding? You are out of your ever loving mind Aunt Alice!" I said into my phone as I laid across Jacobs lap on my bed. His body shook mine with his quiet laughter.

She had a tendancy to get a little out of control with the wedding plans and I had to bring her back down to earth sometimes. Mom would always give me that, "I told you so" look. And she had too. We'd been engaged for two weeks and I'd stayed busy the whole time. It was fun but it wore me out. We hadn't even set a date and Aunt Alice had already decided (with mine and Jacobs help) on a lot. Well I thought it was a lot. We'd picked the three caterers we'd be using, but not the menus yet. That had been interesting. Jacob loves all food, Alice likes none of course, and I only like some. We found the 4 places from around the world we'd get the flowers from. Alice tried to sell us on the wonders of destination weddings. The beaches of Hawaii and Mexico. The romance of Paris and Italy. But we could save that for the honeymoon. I had decided to get married at my grandparents house, just like my parents did, much to thier delight.

I really should have left my phone at home today.

"Okay last thing I wanted to ask, I promise, is about how you want the wording on the invitations. How does this sound: Jacob William Black, son of William David Black and the late Sarah Amelia Black, and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Bella Swan Cullen request the honor of your presence...How is that for a start?" her voice softened. "I thought Jake might want his mom mentioned?" I looked up at Jake who was now staring off into space. His fingers had stopped weaving through my hair.

"What do you think hun?" His hearing was as good as mine so I know he'd heard her. He nodded slowly. Aunt Alice couldn't see him nod of course, but she must have been watching for him to decide.

"Okay, I'll expand on that but that's where I'll start." I was still watching Jacob, he was squeezing his eyes shut now. She must have been watching me too because before I could open my mouth to tell her I'd call her back later she said, "I'll see you at home." and ended the call.

I reached up and put my hands around Jacobs neck. When I touched him he opened his watery eyes and looked down at me. I pulled myself up and held his face to my shoulder.

"I just hate that she never got to see how amazing you are and how happy you make me. That you'll never know her. She was so wonderful...she would have just loved you." he told me, his voice breaking.

"I'm sure I would have loved her too."

"I wish you'd gotten the chance to. I wish she could see us get married...I really miss her right now, Ness."

"I know you do, I'm sorry sweetie," I whispered as I rubbed gentle circles on his back. It hurt me to see him like this. Our wedding was another one of the big events in Jake's life his mother wouldn't be there for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at "The Big House"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aunt Alice never slept, so she never stopped. Every morning she would burst into my room, dying to tell me about whatever she had worked on during the night. She would practically throw fabric swatches, place cards, ect. at me. The first time she did that, the morning after our engagment she scared Jacob so bad he fell right out of bed. When he fell he took all the covers with him. My parents were home so we hadn't actually be doing anything, but still we were slightly less then decent. I held my pillow over my body, surprised and embarassed, and demanded that Aunt Alice get out of my damn room.

"Fine," she had sighed. "But you do realize I gave you baths all the time when you were a baby right? I've probably seen you naked more times then he has." As I flushed a shade of red that probably rivaled my mothers much storied blushes from her human life, I heard Daddy laughing from upstairs. At least Uncle Emmett wasn't here.

This morning we'd been assaulted with menus. She thrust menu after menu at Jacob and I as we ate our pancakes. Now that we'd made some progress on those, she layed on the kitchen floor on her stomach sketching designs for wedding cakes, grooms cakes, hair designs, floral arrangments...you get the idea. Her mind was able to be in several places at once. Mine could be in a few, but I just couldn't keep up with her. I watched Aunt Alice draw in one pad with her left hand, and in another with her right. I started wondering if she could draw with her toes.

"Phone call Jacob," she said interupting my thoughts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looked at it, and back to Alice.

"Nuh uh" he said.

"Wait for it...wait for it." When it rang she gave a self satisfied smile to her sketches she hadn't looked up from. Jacob stuck his tongue out at her and answered his phone.

"Hey Dad...No way! When do you think... " A huge grin spread across his face."Really? Well let me know!" He snapped his phone shut and jumped up from the kitchen table. He pulled me out of my chair and it clattered to the floor behind me. Holding me in one arm he jumped up and down like a child. "I'm gonna be an uncle again!" he cried as I flopped around. Alice looked up and grinned, I could tell she'd known what that call would be.

"Put me down!" I laughed and he did so but kept his hold on me. "Congats Uncle Jake, so is today the day?"

"Yeah, looks like it!" he answered breathlessly.

We'd been over at Rachel and Paul's just yesterday. Rachel said she was "over it" and ready for them to be born. She loved being a mom, but for the most part she hated being pregnant. She had no energy and when she was hungry, which was every couple hours, she had to trust Paul's sub par cooking skills. That or drag herself into the kitchen and make something simple. She said that once she got that food though, it was her greatest bliss now that she was eating for three.

I think I would like being pregnant, but I usually just pushed thoughts like that out of my mind. I still wasn't sure if it was possible. I was meaning to talk to Grandpa about it, but I was putting it off. I was too afraid to find out. But now Jacob and I were planning our life and our future together. We needed to know. Something I needed to know, was if Jacob could even wanted to stay with me if we couldn't have a family. I'd gathered up the courage to have a short conversation with Jacob about it. It was a relief to see his shock at the thought of us not being together.

"You are crazy Ness! Please understand that there is not one single thing in this world that I would not be willing to give up so that I could spend my life with you." he had told me. "If we can't, then we can't. All I need is you."

"We" were not the issue here though, I was. Now was not the time to be thinking about myself though. Jacob was full of nervous, excited energy. Uncle Jasper was going crazy absorbing all the strong emotions comming off of Jacob, so he convinced Aunt Alice to take a break from wedding stuff, and go to the library with him.

Finally, after literally all day, Jacobs phone rang. But it was Aunt Alice, I could hear her telling him, "I know you've been on pins and needles so I've been watching for you. I knew you wouldn't wait to wait another minute so hop in the car. Your dad wants you to come get him so you can all go to the hospital."

"Ah you crazy little pixie you are the best."

"I know."

Once we got in the car we called Billy to let him know we were on the way, he was ready when we got there. The hospital wasn't too far from La Push so we made it in pretty good time. Emily and Sam were already in the waiting room, Seth and Quil got there right after we did. Lots of phone calls were being made, lots of people saying, "No, not yet." Paul's parents who I'd never met were there too. They were talking to Billy about the trials and tribulations of parenting twins.

A nurse who looked like she was also Quileute hurried into the waiting room. She was a tiny thing, as tiny as Aunt Alice.

"Paul and Rachel's family?" We all turned to look at her and Paul's parents stood up.

"We're Pauls parents, this is Rachel's father," Paul's mom said guesturing to Billy beside them.

"Rachel is doing fine, and the babies should be here very soon if all keeps going well. Paul doesn't want to leave Rachel, the sweet heart, and he asked me to keep every body informed. "

We thanked her and she rushed back through the double doors. Jacob snickered and whispered to me, "Yeah Paul is a real sweet heart" I reached over and slapped his chest with the back of my hand.

"Oh shush."

We passed the time by chatting, eating, and reading the old magazines that were laying around. The boys gave the cafeteria food only 2 out of 4 paws on thier rating scale. If they didn't like it, it must be inedible as far as everybody else is concerned, so I was wary to try it. Jacob convinced me to let him go get me something when he heard my stomach rumble. Suprisingly the tuna noodle casarole was really good.

It was after 11 when the little nurse came back. "It's a boy, and a girl! Mom and babies are doing great and I'll be back soon to let you know when you can come see them."

The room erupted in cheers, hugs, and handshakes. When it was time, the grandparents went back first. We were only allowed in a few at a time. Jacob and I got our turn next. Rachel was in the bed, holding a little blue bundle, wearing a tiny blue hat. She looked so tired, but so very happy. Paul was in a chair that was pulled up next to the bed, holding another tiny bundle, this one with wrapped in pink with a matching hat. He was gazing adoringly, back and forth between his wife and his two new children.

"Hey it's Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie!" Rachel said in a somewhat weak voice. Oh yeah, I guess I am an aunt! Not officially, but close enough.

"This is Grace Mya," Paul said with pride. "and that's Noah Alexander." Hugs and kisses were exchanged. The way my big strong wolf gently pressed his lips to our new neice and nephew's little forheads was beyond precious.

We took turns holding the twins. "I know this sounds cliche, but they are such little angels," I told Rachel. She and Paul beamed. Jake was a natrual, he looked far less nervous then most guys did holding a newborn. After more hugging and kissing we left to give Sam and Emily thier turn.

The ride back to Billy's was mostly spent talking about how beautiful Grace and Noah were. I was lost in the thoughts I had refused to let come to the surface and taint the happy atmosphere of Rachel's room. I wanted to see Jacob kiss our child that way. I wanted to know the happiness that was on Paul and Rachel's faces. I wanted so much to be able to give that to Jacob. That want, and the wonder were always lingering thoughts in the back of my mind. But now they were crushing me.

"Ness, you wanna stay here or go back to your place?"

"Mine," I said quietly as I looked out the window into the night. I stayed in the car as Jacob helped Billy into the house.

Once we were back on the road Jacob said, "Wow this makes six wolf babies now," he chuckled. I said nothing."So, Caroline is gonna stay with us for a couple days this week so it's not as hard on Paul and Rachel. Wanna come over and help me watch her?" My answer was a loud sob that I just couldn't hold in anymore. Jake looked over, startled by my sudden outburst and guided the car to the side of the road. He pulled me into his arms, "Ness what is it?"

"I...I..." speaking wasn't going so well so I used my gift to show him.

"Oh Ness, I told you all I need is you. You are my everything and I don't need anything else. We'll go talk to Carlisle right now. I'm not sure if he will have anything to tell us, but maybe something? Do you want to go talk to him now?"

"Yes," I manged to get out. He held me close with one arm the whole way home. When we got to the big house I got out and said in a conversational tone, "I need to talk to Grandpa, alone so everybody get out." When we walked in sure enough he was the only one in the room. The warm smile dropped from his face as soon as our eyes met and he took in my expression.

"Renesmee?" he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I put my hand on his and showed him. He heaved a sad sigh and put his hand on top of mine.

"Nessie, first my dear, I can't give you a definate answer either way, only theories. Would you like to hear them?" I nodded. "The first being most animals that are a mix of two other species are not able to reproduce. The second is I'm not sure how likley it is that your body would be able to change enough to accomodate a child." he said gently. "I wish I had something more hopeful, or concrete to tell you. But I'm sorry to say that you have two factors working against you." I nodded sullenly and pulled away from Grandpa, I couldn't look at Jake.

"If we were able to, would it be like...Bella's was?" There he goes with the "we" stuff again.

"If," Grandpa emphisised, "Nessie were to become pregnant, I don't see it being dangerous. The child would only be about 1/4th vampire, and she is about half. So she would be stronger and her body would be able to deal with it..." He went on but I didn't want to listen to hypotheticals. They didn't matter. I got up from the couch and crossed the room.

"Grandpa, please let Momma know I'm sleeping here tonight," I asked as I trudged up the stairs.

"Of course, do you need anything?"

"No," I said in an emotionless voice.

I went to Daddy's old room and curled up on the bed, above the covers with my clothes and shoes still on. The bed sank with Jakes weight as he climbed in with me, I felt him behind me wrapping me in his arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered after a moment.

"For what Ness? You've done nothing you need to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I can't give you what Rachel gave Paul, that I can never make you that happy. That I'm a freak that shouldn't even exist."

His tone was almost severe, "Do not ever say that Renesmee." It softened as he said, "I love you and there's no way I could exisit without you. As long as we are together, that's all I need."

I felt Jacobs warm breath on my neck, I felt his heartbeat on my back as he held me close to him. I felt him softly stroking my hair as I surrendered to sleep.

I was sitting in Jacobs lap on Billy's couch, taking a day off from "hurricane Alice." I was hiding, I knew she'd see me decide to turn my phone off and take the hint. I was exausted from all the planning and I just needed a break. Jake and I were chatting about his brothers, I hadn't even felt myself slipping under, but before I knew it Jake was gently squeezing my shoulder.

"Babe, you gotta get off me I'm starving."

"Oh no how long was I asleep? I'm so sorry!" he laughed and kissed my hair.

"A while, its ok though. Do you want me to put you into bed so you can go back to sleep?"

"Nah, I'm actually hungry too." I said.

"Can I make you something?" Jake asked hopefully. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What exactly are you planning on making?"

"Um...let's see what we've got," I got off his lap and followed him to the kitchen. While he rooted through the pantry I reached past him to grab a bag of ranch Doritos.

"Hey let me cook for you!"

"You can," I assured him. "I just want a few of these. I could smell them from the living room and I swear they was taunting me." I hopped up onto the counter and dug in.

"How about pasta?"

"Sure." I said with my mouth full. Surely he could handle that.

"Um there is this green sauce?"

"Blech" No way.

"Alfredo?"

"Eh," I shrugged.

He pulled his head out of the pantry to face me, holding a jar with a triumpant expression on his face as if he already knew what my answer would be.

"Good old meat sauce!"

"Yes!" As he made our meal I tried to watch him without making it look like I was watching him. I was not very successful.

"If we are both eating you're going to need a much bigger pot, Jake,"

"Really?"

"For sure."

I sat on the counter directing him between bites of Doritos. Our late dinner turned out pretty well. Maybe if I helped him he wouldn't starve to death when I wasn't around. I wasn't going far though.

After the wedding I was planning on starting school at the University of Washington. Now that I was done growing I could easily blend in with humans, and attend school for the first time in my life. It would have been nice to go away to a big school, but I would just study music locally. Jacob couldn't leave his pack, and I couldn't leave Jacob. The commute was a small sacrifice that I didn't really mind making. Everybody in my family had been through high school and college several times. I'd get my chance to go ivy league someday. I guess that was one good thing about not having kids, you can just do as you please. Maybe I'd be able to make peace with this situation after all.

Once our stomachs were full and the dishes were done Jake declared we should call it an early night. Soon we'd be spending every night together and I couldn't wait.

I usually didn't bring PJs to Jake's with me, I didn't need them most of the time. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as I kicked off my jeans. Facing away from him I took off my shirt and my bra, and slipped on one of his comfy t-shirts.

I curled up in bed next to him, he was only in his boxers. I'd been so worn out from all the wedding stuff I think poor Jake was feeling a little deprived. He grabbed my waist to pull me closer and showered my neck and face with kisses.

"That feels so nice," I sighed.

"We have the house to ourselves...are you too tired?" he murmered against my jaw.

"Well," I hesitated, "that depends on what you are looking for here." He laughed softly.

"I'll be on top if thats what you mean. You just relax, we'll take it nice and slow."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," I told him as he slid his hand under my shirt to cup one of my breasts. We kissed softly as he massaged them both. His hand moved to pull one side of my panties down over my hip. I raised my hips up to help him. He took off his own underwear and got in between my legs. My eyelids were already starting to droop a little but I had been missing being with Jacob like this. Even with the small amount of foreplay I was more then ready for him and he slid into me easily. Like he'd said, we took it nice and slow. We didn't need a marathon or huge mind blowing orgasms tonight, just to be with each other. My legs, which were wrapped around him trembled as I got close. "Oh, Jake" I panted.

"That's it sweetie, cum for me, let me see it." As I released onto him he told me he loved me over and over. He kept up his slow but deep strokes. I cupped his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. He touched his forhead to mine as I felt his warmth rushing into me. I sighed happily and kissed him. He rolled off and layed on his side. I rolled on my side also and wrapped my leg around Jakes waist.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." I wasnt even awake long enough to hear his reply.

I woke to hear Jake and Billy in the kitchen. Grandpa Charlie must have dropped him off early before going to the station. Yikes, I wonder if he knew I was here. He knew about us now...still though.

I rolled out of bed and stretched. After pulling on a clean pair of Jake's cutoff sweatpants I wandered into the kitchen. Both Black men were reading the paper. "Hey Billy," I bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Glad to see you Nessie."

Jake looked up smiling at me, "Well good morning sunshine, thanks for gracing us with your presense."

"Morning wierdo" I said and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Morning? You missed the morning Ness. It's noon!" He had to be joking. But sure enough the clock on the microwave said 12:09.

"Holy crap. When did I fall asleep?"

"At like 10:00."

"Wow."

"Subcociously you must have wanted to escape from Aunt Alice the wedding planning hurricane a little longer." Billy laughed with Jake but I didn't. 14 hours?

"I already ate, I could make you something if you want. We have that bacon you like and since you don't like it cooked very much I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Jake was smiling at me sweetly but the mention of food made my stomach turn. I streaked past Billy and down the hallway into the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and was violently ill. I felt Jacob's hands holding my hair back as I continued to be sick. I held on to the bowl for support as I panted.

"Oh God. Jake flush it away," I moaned. He reached around me and did so. I stood up on shakey legs with Jacob's help and washed my mouth out in the sink. "What the hell was that!" I shouted. He looked just as shocked as I felt. "Jacob I've never thrown up in my entire life!"

"I know" he said, his face strained with worry. Of course he knew that. We'd been together every single day of my life.

"I didn't think I could even get sick! My family doesn't!" We were both quiet for a moment. I could see the gears turning in his head.

"But you aren't exactly like them Nessie. Your heart beats, you breathe, you eat..." I stared at him blankly. "You do things they can't...what if you aren't sick?" I wasn't following. He wrapped an arm around me just under my breasts to hold me up. With his other shaking hand, he lifted my shirt up. My knees gave out as I looked at myself in the mirror, it was a good thing he was supporting me . I placed my hand over my stomach. A human would not have even noticed it, but we both saw it. Not even an inch, but there was a change.

"Jake?" I whispered. He just shook his head, confused and put his hand over mine. "I...I don't know what to do." Through his silence he admitted that he didn't either.

I knew how the story went, if I didn't call Aunt Alice soon, she'd probably be calling me. Or maybe she wouldn't. If I really was...how much would like my mother would I be?

"Maybe you should take a test? Do you think they would work on you?" I took a deep breath.

"Sounds like the thing to do."

Billy looked at us with concerned eyes as Jake carried me through the kitchen.

"We'll be back," Jacob told him. He placed me in the rabbit gingerly. "We'll go to Embry's mom's store."

"I thought they just had souvaniers?"

"Well its pretty much for tourists yeah. But tourists forget stuff at home so there's an iasle with drug store type things like shaving cream and medicine. I know they have...what we need because I've helped Embry stock a few times."

It was Sunday so Jacob called Embry on the way there to get him to let us in. "I'll explain when we get there," he said into his phone before snapping it shut.

When we pulled into the tiny lot Embry was waiting for us next to the door with the keys to the store in his hand. Jacob leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll get it, you stay here." Like I was even able to move. My eyes followed Jake as Embry let him in, he took long strides down the short iasle, and right back up it after a quick moment where his head disapeared. When he plunked the small white box on the counter Embry's eyes grew wide with surprise. Jacob just put his money on the counter and walked out not bothering to wait for Embry to actually ring it up.

"Grandpa's house," I whispered to Jacob has he backed out of the lot. It was obvious which one I ment. I needed to gather myself enough to be able to call him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, found Grandpa Carlisle and hit send. "Hello Renesmee." He said warmly. I came back down to Earth and blushed as I realized what I was about to ask my Grandfather. "Hey Grandpa. Um..." I stumbled over the words as I pushed them out, "I think I'm pregnant?"

There was a pause that was short for a human, but long for a vampire. "What makes you think that you are?" I told him about my getting sick, the tiny bump, the sleeping, the strange (for me anyway) eating. He agreed that I very well may be pregnant. I told him we were on our way, and that I wanted to take the test there. I also asked him not to say anything to anybody else yet.

"Not a problem dear, I understand. And no matter the results of the test I'd like to take a look at you, just do a basic exam."

"Allright, are my parents at the cottage?"

"As far as I know yes." Whew. I quickly texted Momma, just to be safe.

plz put ur sheild around daddy til i come home. all is fine c u soon.

I wasn't sure how they would react to this. I wasn't sure how Jacob and I were going to react to this. I wouldn't let myself be overjoyed yet. If I got my hopes up and I turned out to be wrong, I wasn't sure I'd be able to take that. But no matter what happened we'd deal with it together.

When we got to the big house we burst through the door and didn't pause as we ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom.

"Guys?" Uncle Jaspers voice floated up to the second floor. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling from us, I'm sure it was a lot.

We locked ourselves in the bathroom, anxious, so desperate to find out that we tore right through the packaging.

"Jake the directions are on the box and you ripped it!" I panicked, I'd seen some commercial when we were watching TV the other night that said so many out of 10 women can misread a traditional pregnancy test. I couldn't remember the statistic, or the brand, or my own name right now. But I'd been slightly disturbed at that. I hadn't realized there was an issue, that there even was a statistic about that. Could there be a more important thing that needed to be as simple as possible?

"Oh shit!" he shouted as he tried to peice the box back together. I grabbed the test and the sheet of paper out of the opened end of the box as he fumbled with it.

"Wait. No no its okay, the directions are on here to." We were lucky, this test was about as simple as it could get. The word "yes" or "no" would actually show up on the test. Awesome.

After all that rushing we stood still for half a minute just looking at each other, afraid. Afraid that it would say no, afraid that it would say yes. Knowing that in the next 3-5 minutes according to the directions, everything might change.

"Do you uh, want me to leave so you can do the honors?" When his voice broke the silence I snapped back into action. I took the little plasic cap off the end of the test and threw it in the sink. As I shoved down my pants I told him,

"Really, I could care less about that at this point, hun." He shrugged and turned away to give me a little bit of privacy as I sat down and uncermoniously held the little life changing stick between my legs. "Okay," I said to announce that I was done with "the honors." I pulled my pants back up and replaced the little plastic cap. Nice touch, made it feel less like I was holding the sort of gross thing I was actually holding.

We stood with our hands around each others' waists, I'd never stared at anything so hard in my life. My hand shook so Jacob guided it down to the edge of the sink. I set the test there and we watched the little window, willing it to hurry up and tell us what we needed to know. It didn't take 3-5 minutes though. Our answer appeared almost right away. Out of no where there it was. I grabbed the stick off the sink. Yes. Yes, yes, yes.

My knees hit the bathroom floor before Jacob could catch me. Yes, I am pregnant. As I tried to wrap my mind around it Jacob was suddenly on the floor with me and holding me tighter then I think he ever had. I looked at the test over Jacob's shoulder. Yes.

He picked me up and set me on the sink. He stood inbetween my legs and held my face in my hands. My joy broke through the fear of the unknown. "We're having a baby?" I sobbed. He laughed and kissed away my tears. Even though I was crying I started laughing too.

"It looks like we are hun." He lifted up my shirt and kissed a big circle around my stomach. "Come on lets go talk to Carlisle." I remembered there was a world outside of the bathroom when I heard Aunt Alices happy shreiking comming from downstairs. We emerged from the bathroom holding hands, greeted by the grins of my Aunts, Uncles and grandparents. Of course they had heard everything. Aunt Alice was shaking Uncle Jaspers shoulders and still shrieking as he tried to peel her off of him. Grandpa ghosted up the stairs in the blink of an eye and put a hand on the small of my back.

"Shall we go to my study?" I nodded and he led me down the hall. We went over my symptoms again as I laid on the big leather couch. Jacob sat perched on the arm of it as Grandpa felt my belly. He sat me up and measured me. "28 inches. Well congradulations my darling, I do believe you are pregnant." He kissed my cheek and reached out to shake Jacobs hand.

"Grandpa, I'm not going to be like Mom am I?" I asked, the fear obvious in my voice. I knew what had happened. Both of us had almost been lost.

"There's no way to know for sure, but I don't see how that would happen."

Jacob let out a breath that sounded like he'd been holding it for a day and a half. "So she'll be ok?"

"I don't see why not. Lets talk more in a bit, you two had better head over to the cottage." Gulp. Before we dealt with that, we had to try and escape from the rest of the family. There was a lot of hugging and slaps on the back. Jacob insisted on carrying me to the cottage.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Jake whispered as we flew past the trees. "I mean because we aren't married yet?"

"I'm not sure. I mean my dad was born in 1901." A new fear was creeping in, lets get this over with. Would my dad demand we get married right away? Jacob and I would have to talk about that later. Now was not the time, because as we got closer I knew my parents could hear us.

Jacob set me down on the porch and I took a deep breath before opening the door. My parents were in the front room waiting for us. I wondered how long they had been standing there motionless.

Yeah, best to get it over with. "Mom, is your sheild still up?"

"Yes sweetie."

I crossed the room and put my hand on her arm. "You can take it down now." Knowing that if I showed her I would be showing them both, I showed her Jacob and I watching the pregnancy test as it turned positive. They both gasped, Dad looked panicked and Mom looked shocked as her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Are you all right? Have you talked to your Grandfather?" Dad demanded.

"Yes I'm fine, just look," I showed them my conversation with Grandpa. "It's a non issue." I smiled hoping they would believe that.

Dad looked at Jacob who was lingering behind me and laughed softly. "I'm not angry Jacob. My only concern here is Renesmee's health. I'd like to talk to Carlisle myself right away. Shall we run?" He held his hand out to my mother whos expression had not changed, and she jumped onto his back. We followed them back the way we came.

"And as far as the wedding," my Dad said, "as your mother so often reminds me, it's not the early 1900's anymore. My opinion isn't the one that matters here."

When we got to the big house Mom and I were both sat down, I realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"Mom?" She still looked shocked and worried. "Mom what are you thinking?"

A startled laugh escaped her lips, "Oh for all the times your father has asked me that." I wondered if she had her sheild back down and had said something to him, because he was about to open the front door when he turned suddenly and crossed back to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and waited for it. She turned to him and wailed, "Our miracle baby is having a miracle baby!" She raised her arms to me as she sobbed without tears. I snuggled up to her and she practically crushed me. "I'm a little afraid but I'll feel better once we talk to Carlisle. But I'm...so...happy for you...Ness" She said around her sobs.

I felt my fathers cool lips on the top of my head. "I couldn't agree more." I smiled up at him. "Now come on love, we'll both feel better once we talk to Carlisle." He said to my mother who would not let go of me, but let him lead us into the house.

Every one but Grandpa had cleared out of the living room. He smiled broadly at my parents, "Congradulations," he said.

Daddy opened his mouth to respond but then turned to my mother, "Love, why are you shielding my father from me?"

"I don't want to miss anything!" she complained.

"Do you really think I'm going to keep anything from you?" She shrugged. "That Carlisle will?" She pouted.

"Bella, I'll say everything outloud and you won't be left out. There's nothing on my mind that I'd hesitate to say to you," Grandpa tried to assure her.

"Oh fine" she said.

"Thank you. Well Carlisle I must say your positive outlook is a relief. From what Renesmee showed us you are optomistic her pregnancy will be nothing like Bella's?"

"Yes I don't see how it could be. Of course this child is an unknown, but mostly human. I know this is difficult, but try to look at from a medical perspective, not as her father..."

We had already heard this part. My mothers arms were still wrapped around me and Jacob was looking down at me, with what looked like awe in his eyes. I smiled up at him, I was just as awed that we were going to be parents. A real family. If this pregnancy went well, could there be others? How many children could we have? I started picturing little angels with my skin color and his hair, mixes of our skin tones and Daddy's bronze hair...

Mom nudged me, "Nessie?" Grandpa said. Oops, how many times had he said my name? "When did you start noticing symptoms?"

"Umm..." I looked at Jacob. "When did I start eating wierd? I think that came before me being so tired." We both thought about that for a moment.

"Well the night we got engaged you were trying a lot of new things. I thought you eating sweet stuff was strange, and that was two weeks ago." Grandpa nodded, he was in doctor mode.

"It seems then that you are progressing at a much slower rate then your mothers pregnancy. Do you two have any idea what the date of conception could be?" Holy awkward.

A loud burst of laughter, followed by a slap, came from upstairs. "Ow! Damn Rose!" Stupid super hearing.

Jacob cleared his throat and shifted his weight nervously. "Uh, no Doc." We were not exactly keeping track, there was no way we would be able to nail that down.

"We'll start mesuring you at least once a day then. After a few weeks we should be able to guess at a due date by how fast you are growing. We could assume that since your mother was only pregnant with you for a month, and you are half vampire, that your quarter vampire child would have a gestation period of two months. That is just a guess at this point though. Perhaps you should stay here, in your fathers old room for the time being. I'd like to keep an eye on you for at least the next few weeks. It's important that you get plenty of rest, and eat well. Human food or blood, what ever your body is telling you it wants, just listen to it. I'll stock up on donated blood. The baby won't need to much of it, but you still will. It will help you keep your strenght up. Jacob if your father doesn't mind you are welcome to stay here as well."

"That would make me feel so much better," Jake said with obvious relief in his voice, "thanks."

"Certainly Jacob."

"I should probably call my dad and let him know whats going on. We tore outta that house soon as Nessie got sick."  
He led me over to the couch and asked me, "Feeling better?" I nodded. "Why don't you sit here and have a rest for a minute." I lowered myself on to the couch.

"Can't argue with that." Jake kissed his hand and pressed it to my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you," I answered with a smile. Jake kissed his hand again and pressed it to my lower abdomen, I put my hand over his.

"I love you," he said again, but not to me this time. "Back in a sec," he said and pulled out his phone. Once he was out on the porch I noticed furious typing comming from the corner of the room. I twisted around to see Aunt Alice busy on the computer.

"What are you up to over there?" I asked her.

"Looking at baby things!" she said in a sing song voice. "Please tell me you want a shower." My baby shower.

"Yeah!"

"Well you need to figure out what I should be working on first. Wedding, or baby shower?"

Oh yeah, that. Hmm.

A/N: Yay! Any thoughts on baby names? I'd love to find something unique, but not weird lol. If you have ideas let me know!


	11. Showers Are No Fun Alone

A/N: Horny preggo Nessie lemon alert!!!!

"I think I'm going to write a song about barbecue sauce." I declared. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me from across the dining room table. Momma laughed.

"I guess that's going to be your thing. Mine was eggs."

"Oh!" I slapped Jacobs arm excitedly. "I hadn't even thought about that, I haven't tried it on eggs yet!" Jacob gagged.

Daddy handed me another plate of sausage, and a cup of blood. I sniffed the air. "Mountain lion!" Daddy gave me his crooked smile.

"You can thank your Uncle Jasper for that. I asked him to, but he's the one who went and got it for you." I wasn't sure where he was so I shouted out, "Thanks Uncle Jasper, can you feel my gratitude?" I heard a laugh come from upstairs.

"You're welcome."

It had been a week and a half since we found out we were having a baby. I was right, I loved being pregnant. Everybody brought me food, cups of donated blood, pillows, books. Being pampered was just the icing on the cake though. I was having Jacob's child, we were going to be a real family. I had grown another inch and 2/10ths, and I was doing so well Grandpa said as long as I kept keeping most of my food down I could go back to the cottage at the end of the week. Morning sickness was an almost daily thing now, usually only once. I found out morning sickness is a 24 hour a day thing. 9:00 A.M., 4:00 P.M., 2:00 A.M., anytime. But it didn't matter because I was on cloud nine. Jacob had taken a leave of absence from his job at La Push's Garage. I was hardly allowed to get up so most of my time was spent on the couch with Jacob. Aunt Alice passed through the dining room. She shook her finger at Jacob and I. "Decide!" she scolded. Jacob and I looked at each other. We'd talked about it but hadn't made up our minds. Well, Jacob was fine with whatever I wanted, but I still wanted his input.

"Bye Daddy!" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm not going, you are. Could you get me The Merchant of Venice from the cottage?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"You can just ask for some privacy you know Ness."

"I do want my book though" I replied giving him my best "Daddy please?" look. Of course that wasn't the real reason.

"Fine, but don't go talking about me while I'm gone."

"Please, get over yourself. You aren't that interesting," Momma teased. She squealed when Daddy smacked her butt as he left the room so fast that he was a blur.

"Gross," I muttered. After a minute I mouthed to Momma, can he still hear us?  
She whispered, "Edward?" Then shook her head. "No."

"Can you put your shield around us?" I whispered.

"There" she said, "we'll just need to keep our voices down, now what is it Ness?"

"Will Daddy be sad if the baby is born before the wedding?"

"Well...the baby is so unexpected that he isn't mad at you for that. He just wants you to be safe and happy."

"Mom." That was not what I asked.

She hesitated. "He'd never tell you this himself, so both of you watch your thoughts around him. But yes I think he would be hurt." I looked over at Jacob, the baby was coming fast so I had to make up my mind.

Later as we lay in bed for my now customary afternoon nap I thought about the aspects of baby first vs. wedding first. If we had the wedding first I wouldn't get to have it exactly the way I wanted. You can't buy more time, there's nothing you can do about overbooked caterers and DJs. This would be my only wedding and I wanted it to be perfect. And I did not want my wedding day to involve throwing up in my gown. On the other hand, I really wanted to be married before the baby came. I knew that would disappoint Daddy, even if he'd never tell me. I wouldn't have minded rushing the wedding, I wasn't afraid. I was more sure of the fact that Jacob and I were meant for each other then I'd ever been sure of anything in my life.

"Hey," Jake interrupted my thoughts. "Did I ever tell you what my cousin did when she was pregnant?" I shook my head. I had no idea what cousin he was talking about.

"She wasn't already engaged like us, but she got married at a courthouse before her baby came. So they were legally married. Then after the baby they had the ceremony and the party and all of that. She did it because she knew there wouldn't be time, plus she didn't wanna get married when she was all big. What do you think about that?"

"Hmm. I think that's a really good idea actually. Let's do it."

"How about...next Saturday?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Lets get married."

"Okay then, let's get married!" I heard Aunt Alice exclaim, "Finally!" from downstairs. I knew they'd all heard, even if they hadn't they would all know now that Aunt Alice had seen it. She wouldn't have been able to keep that to herself, not a chance. I thought we ought to make an official announcement anyway. I dragged myself out of bed and out to the top of the stairs. The first eyes I met with were my fathers. When I saw his face, I knew I had made the right decision.

"We are getting married, by a judge at the courthouse next Saturday," I announced grandly. "which does not require any type of party, Aunt Alice. Then baby shower, then after the baby is born, wedding ceremony and reception. Ta da! That is all."

Jacob took a bow and Uncle Emmett cracked up.

"Look at the kid taking a bow for knocking up his woman!" Nanna Esme gasped and shot him a look.

"Hey what can I say, I got some strong swimmers!" Jacob said proudly, which elicited another gasp from Nanna. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice joined in Emmett's laughter. After my nap in Jacob's arms we went downstairs to watch Nanna Esme designing the house Jacob and I would soon live in.  
Nanna Esme had moved her desk downstairs, and spent all day working on what would be our home on the other side of the property. Almost the whole family was always set up downstairs. I didn't have to lift a finger, there was always somebody there to get me what I needed. Being pregnant is great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If these people do not get away from me, I am going to start cracking some skulls together I swear to God. It wasn't just one person, it was everybody. Hovering, all the time. Here they come, every day with the damn picture taking.

"Go away!" I wailed to my aunts. I hid myself under the blanket and tried to bury myself into the couch.

"We can take the picture with, or without you smiling Ness." said my always gentle Aunt Rose. Bah. Aunt Alice wormed her way under the blanket with me, making a little tent.

"Now Nessie, you are going to regret it later if you don't document every day of this. Think of how great it will be to show these pictures to your baby when he's older!" I lifted the tent to see Jacob on the other end of the couch smiling hopefully at me.

"You're probably right," I admitted throwing the blanket off and getting off the couch. I stood in front of the front door as I did every morning and lifted up my shirt to show my tiny bump. When I saw the huge grin Jacob was giving me, I couldn't help but smile for the picture. I went back over to the couch and hid back under the blanket, Jacob came under with me and held me.

For the most part I just wanted to be alone, but nobody seemed to care about that. The day before I was supposed to go back to the cottage I got sick three times in one day, so I was still stuck at the big house under the watchful eyes of my entire family. The one person who I would think would ease up, because he knew my every thought, was worse then any of them. There was no escaping Daddy.

And here comes Grandpa with the measuring tape. I actually liked this part of the day though. So far I didn't mind getting bigger. The bigger I got, the closer I was to having my child in my arms.

"Another tenth of an inch," Grandpa announced. Nanna Esme glided over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder as I pulled my t-shirt back down.

"How about some bacon and french toast?" she asked.

"Mmm yes. Heavy on the bacon," the barbecue sauce was implied by this point. I layed on the couch with my feet in Jacob's lap as he played Xbox with Daddy. The wonderful smells drifted in. Nanna Esme was a great cook, Momma told me she only learned after I was born. Before that she didn't have much of a reason to.

She appeared in the doorway with a tray. Ahh food. My bliss, Rachel had been so right. "How about eating outside today? I'm sure you could use some fresh air." Oh that's right, there is a world outside of here.

"That does sound nice Nanna."

Jacob said, "I'll be in here baby, kicking your Dads ass at Call of Duty." Daddy snorted.

"We'll see about that mutt."

I followed Nanna Esme and the delicious aroma out back to the picnic table. Ahh. I happily drowned my bacon in barbecue sauce. Greasy, meaty, tangy. Perfect. Nanna Esme crossed her fingers on both hands, "Lets hope this all stays down!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You know Grandpa says this isn't much worse then a human pregnancy. I just wish everybody would back off and let me enjoy this."

She reached out to hold the hand that was not shoveling food into my mouth. "Sweetheart they are trying not to show it, but they can't help being afraid in the backs of their minds. Obviously you weren't here so you can't fully understand. But when your Mom was pregnant with you...it wasn't your fault, and I'm only telling you this because I think you are old enough to understand that, but it was awful. We all thought we would loose you both." I nodded slowly, I hadn't thought about that. "Our memories don't fade like human memories do, we all remember her looking like she was on deaths door as clearly as if it were 5 minutes ago. That's not something that's easy to get over." Nanna's voice broke, "especially for your poor father." I wasn't sure what to say so I just kept nodding and eating. "Once your Grandfather gives you the 'okay' to go back to the cottage I think they will calm down." Some of us A.K.A. Daddy and Jacob. Maybe it wasn't actually everybody hovering, but my family was so big it kind of felt like it was.

"I hope so...thanks Nana." After my breakfast I was ready to lie down for a little while. On my way upstairs I passed by the back of the couch and kissed Jacobs cheek. "I'm gonna go lay in bed."

"You feeling okay?" he asked pausing the game.

"Just tired, I'm fine."

"Want me to come?"

"That's okay, you play your game."

"kay, yell if you need anything," he said hitting resume. I moved on to Daddy, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

I love you Daddy. And I'm okay, everything will be fine. He gave me a weak smile, I saw then that he had been putting on a brave face the past couple of weeks.  
"I'll try to keep that in mind," he said softly.

***

When I woke there was a cool hand on top of mine. Before I opened my eyes I inhaled deeply, it was Momma. She gave me a sheepish smile when I opened my eyes. "Ah you busted me. I just wanted to see if you would dream about the baby." I made a face at her. "Do you want me to leave?" I stretched and groaned. "No, I'm up. Stay." I pulled her into bed with me. She looked somewhat relieved I didn't kick her out, I had a tendency to banish people from my room these days.

"You know, I used to dream about you, when I was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Well I guess it wasn't really you because I always dreamed about a boy." She laughed quietly and squeezed my hand. "Maybe you changed your mind at the last minute." I smiled and closed my eyes again just to rest them. After a moment I whispered,  
"Was it really that bad?" she knew what I meant.

"Yeah sweetie it was." She did not continue, but I wanted to know.

"Nanna said you almost died?"

"She's right. If you look at it one way, I did die. But that was a choice I had already made. You just nailed down the timing of it."

"It doesn't seem so bad when you put it that way."

"Well, all you've seen is that the end result. Which you're right, everything worked out, but I was the only one who thought it would. It was scary for everybody, especially for your Dad and Jacob." I tried to picture it. Daddy never letting her out of his site, I had never seen Momma sick but I did remember what she looked like right after I was born. I hadn't realized I was using my gift, showing her the pictures in my head.

"You are part right. Daddy never left my side, not even to hunt. But right when you were born, if you take all the blood away I actually looked better then I had." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Before we figured out you needed blood, I was much worse." I showed her a picture, what I imagined she looked like. "Oh no, that would have been an improvement. Do you remember that zombie movie Uncle Emmett showed you when you were younger and I yelled at him the rest of the night?" I nodded. "More like that." I amended the image. "There you go, a little less green though. I only looked in a mirror once while I was pregnant with you, once was enough." Wow. "At first I was like you are now. I would get sick, but I was still up and about. When things got worse it happened very suddenly. It could have gone either way" So that was it, they were all hanging around waiting for the other shoe to drop. I let out a big yawn and curled up to her. "I wouldn't change a thing though," she whispered. "You were worth it."

***

That night Aunt Alice convinced Daddy to go hunting with her and Uncle Jasper. From the hushed whispers I know I wasn't supposed to hear, I gathered the only reason he was willing to hunt is that Momma promised to stay with me. He hadn't since we found out about the baby, his eyes were the blackest I'd seen them.

A few minutes after Aunt Alice dragged Daddy out the door, Jacob got back from his run. He hadn't gone far, just did some laps around the house. As soon as he walked through the front door...his shirtless amazing body, his masculine scent. I needed him. Now.

"Hey," he said casually as he made his way over to the couch. But I couldn't speak, I was trying not to act like I hadn't just become overwhelmed with desire out of nowhere. I couldn't take my eyes off his perfect abs, his chest that I wanted to run my tongue over, the strong arms I needed around me. His shorts hung low on his hips, since he'd just phased back I knew there was nothing underneath them. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, a kiss that was far too chaste considering I wanted to eat his face off right that minute. "I'm gonna take a shower hun," he told me. Perfect.

"Okay." My eyes followed that glorious body up the stairs. I stood and mouthed to my mom, shield us. She raised her eyebrows, and it seemed she decided not to ask. She nodded, now I had my ass covered for when Daddy came back.

My heart pounded as I made my way up the steps, and to the bathroom in my temporary room at the big house. As quietly as I could, I opened the door. The room was already filling with steam, it takes scalding water to feel hot to a man with a 108 temperature. Good thing I'm about the same. When I pulled back the shower curtain Jake turned and looked at me in surprise.

JPOV

"Um, hey?" I said hesitantly. Even when somebody's seen you naked a hundred times, its a little strange when they bust in on you while you are in the shower. But I knew that look, so I knew why. She said nothing as she she took off her pants and kicked them out of the way, she hadn't been wearing panties. She pulled her shirt up over her head. She watched me watching her, as she took off her bra. Her breathing was becoming uneven already, I'm sure the look in my eyes now matched hers.

We hadn't made love or even done more then kiss since we found out about the baby. Her Dad always being around was a good excuse, but really I was worried about hurting her or the baby. We'd made love the night before we found out but since it was just a quickie we hadn't gotten naked. And before that it had been an uncharacteristic couple weeks of no sex before that, since she'd been so tired. So I hadn't seen the changes in her body. She was becoming slightly rounder all over, and even more amazing. I didn't think it was even possible. Her beautiful face a little fuller, her breasts only slightly swollen, so far. And of course the growing bump that was our child. It killed me to protest, "Ness your Dad-"

"Shut up," she whispered as she stepped into the shower with me. "He's hunting, and Momma is shielding us."

"What about the baby?" I asked. We'd had an embarrassing, but mercifully short conversation with Carlisle about it. He'd said sex was okay for now as long as Ness felt up to it. But I was still a little worried.

"Happy mommy equals happy baby," she insisted.

Well I couldn't argue with that. Her mood had been all over the place, but I couldn't complain about the "leave me alone" Nessie if this one showed up once in a while. She leaned against the shower wall and held her breasts in her hands. She knew how much I loved to watch her rub them, push them up and together.

"Touch me Jacob," she begged. "Please." I took a step and closed the space between us. I put my hands on her waist, then moved them to meet over her stomach. I leaned down and nibbled at her earlobe.

"You have never been more sexy, or more beautiful to me then you are right now." My words alone made a tiny whimper slip from her lips. I kissed the tops of her breasts which she was still holding. I traced around the edges of her areolas with my finger tips moving inward until I lightly brushed her nipples. She drew in a sharp intake of breath and her whole body shuddered. Usually I didn't get such a big reaction from such a light touch. "Are we feeling a little more sensitive these days?" I guessed remembering something from a Discovery Health show we'd watched about pregnancy the other day.

"Uh huh"

I smiled as I set her down on the little wooden bench on the long wall of the shower. She parted her legs, and parted her lips for me with her fingers. It was obvious what she wanted and I was more then happy to oblige her. I knelt down in front of her on the shower floor and felt the hot water hitting my back. I started at the bottom and poked my tongue in between her lips. By the time I reached her nub she was already starting to tremble on and off. I circled around it but I didn't stay there. Ness wrapped her legs around my back. She was soaking wet and I lapped hungrily at her juices. As soon as I moved back up to her clit she grabbed my hair roughly and held me there, grinding against my face. I flicked it quickly with my tongue and she started gasping my name. The gasping turned into throaty, wordless moans as my licking turned into sucking. Her whole body shook and I reached up and rolled one of her nipples knowing it would send her over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted as she came. I palmed both of her breasts as I made sure I didn't miss a drop. She pushed my shoulders back, then leaned down to kiss me deeply. I could tell by the way she pressed her lips to mine that she wasn't satisfied just yet. "Stand up." she ordered. When I did she put her hands on my shoulders, and pulled herself up to wrap her legs around my waist. I put my hand on her chest, I could feel her heart beating wildly. I gently pushed her so that just her upper back leaned against the wall. If her stomach was touching mine I would have felt like I was crushing the baby. She seemed content to lean back, she reached between her legs and guided me into her. I groaned as I pushed into her. I'd been so concerned with everything going on I hadn't even realized how much I'd missed being with her. I moved with slow but deep strokes, she whimpered with each one.

"Oh...oh...oohhh," I had never, ever seen her this horny. I wanted to please her, I wondered if I could set a record and make her cum three times tonight. Two we'd done plenty of times, but not three. I squeezed her breasts at the base and moved in slowly closing my hand until I had her nipples.

"Oh my God, Jake!" she panted. When I pulled her nipples she started to buck wildly throwing off my rhythm. I stayed still for a second until I caught hers. When I started meeting her she arched her back. Her whole body started to shudder as she came. I felt her warmth flood out of her and all over me. "Don't stop," she growled. "I'm...Oh!" Knowing that she was about to again, so was I. She reached out and gripped my shoulders, digging her nails into them so hard I wondered if I was bleeding but I didn't care. I grunted as we slammed into each other over and over. I reached between us and rubbed her clit with my thumb, it was all over then. Her eyes rolled back in her head and I felt her cumming on me again. I exploded inside of her and pulled her close, her arms clung to me. "Oh shit," she sighed.

I laughed softly. "I know," I agreed. I realized the water had gone cold so I reached behind me and turned it off. Ness started to shiver. "Are you cold?"  
"Yeah a little."

"You weren't before were you? I was hoping it was my mad sexual skills that had you trembling."

"It was...that and crazy preggo horniness." I laughed and kissed her lips.

"As long as it was partly me." I set her down on the floor and she swayed. "Woah babe," I said. I picked her back up and set her on the counter.

"Wow standing up is not happening right now," she said. I stroked her wet hair.

"Want me to take you to bed?" She nodded. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders to warm her up. "Is that better Mommy?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, thank you Daddy."

"You really have never been more beautiful. I love you." She beamed.

"I love you too."

I dried myself off before dressing myself, then Nessie. I picked her up to carry her to bed, she wrapped her arms and legs around me and sighed contentedly. Of course, Emmett was laughing as soon as we opened the bathroom door. When we looked down from the basement we saw somebody was missing.

"Where's Bella?"

"She...she said she couldn't take it!" but Emmett was laughing too hard continue. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and explained.

"She went back to the cottage but she still has her shield around that whole floor of the house. She wants you to text her when she can drop it."

Oh my.

"Don't feel too bad," Rosalie said with a slight smirk. "We've been known to clear a house ourselves, huh babe?" Emmett who was still laughing, pointed up at Jake and yelled,

"That's my boy!"

"Go ahead Uncle Emmett, whatever you can dish out." Ness said with a slight smugness. "It was totally worth it."


	12. Love at First Sight

A/N: Hello lovies! Thanks to those of you who added me to your favorites, and alerts. Especially to those who faithfully review. More of that please :) It's so encouraging. As always love to the Bella to my Alice, Andi for all her input. If you read this while you are sick, feel better! *huggles*

Finally back at the cottage, I was having one of my weekly morning visits with my almost sister in law Rachel. She'd left the kids with her parents, and we were catching up. This smell and that smell that made me sick, new things I'd tried with my beloved barbecue sauce. This week she had started back to work, I'm not sure what her technical title is but she calls herself a baby nurse, she was there for the births. Her job sounded so fun.

She poked at my belly. "So lemme see!"

I gladly lifted up my shirt to show her my bump. "Hi baby, I'm your Aunt Rachel!" I laughed when she waved at it. "You have such beautiful skin! I bet you won't get any stretch marks."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that." She lifted up her own shirt. "Mine really aren't that bad considering I had two at once. I don't mind them, they are my mommy battle scars. I used Coco butter on my tummy the whole time, not sure if it really helped, maybe a little." She dropped her voice and whispered, "I used to make Paul rub it in. Even if you can't get stretch marks, I highly recommend it." She winked at me and I blushed and giggled like a middle schooler. "Oh my gosh I almost forgot, I have pictures!" she dug into her purse.

We went through what was probably over 100 pictures of the babies. Bath time, nap time, bonding with big sister time, Paul and Rachel were total paparazzi with their kids, just how I planned to be. There wasn't going to be a day of this kids life that wasn't on film, especially since he'd probably grow faster than average.

"Oh wait these too, look what I got back!" Rachel squealed handing me a large envelope. It was full of professionally taken photos. A few cute ones of just the twins, plenty of all three of the kids.

I laughed, "Is Noah sleeping in all of these?"

"Ha ha, yeah. I guess it's hard working being so cute all day!"

There was one of just Rachel and Paul, and some of the whole family.

"Oh! Rachel, these are beautiful!" I gushed. The one I liked the most was the one where Paul was holding Noah, Rachel was holding Grace, and Caroline was in between them. The genuine smiles on all of them were precious. I choked up looking at it, thinking that soon Jacob and I would get to feel like that, and that these people were part of my family now.

"You can have that one if you want," Rachel said when she noticed me lingering on it. "We've got plenty and besides, you're their aunt! Look through the ones Paul and I took and take whatever you want of those too."

"Oh thanks! I'll put them on the fridge." I'd put them on the fridge here for now, but soon Jacob and I would have our own fridge, in our own home, with our family.

"I can't wait til we have our own fridge!" I blurted out, bursting into tears.

"Oh great, weepy Nessie is back," I heard Jacob mutter from the kitchen. Daddy stiffed a laugh as he prepared my early lunch, sweet n sour chicken.

"Um, I can hear you! Shut your face or you'll never see your favorite Nessie again!" I knew Daddy could hear my thoughts but I wasn't going to say it out loud. Of course Jake's favorite Nessie, was horny Nessie. Jacob knew what I was talking about, he knew all right.

"You know... Jackass," I said under my breath. I calmed down as I flipped through the pictures deciding what ones I wanted. The professional shot of the whole family, one of Caroline leaning out of Rachel's arms, peering into the crib where the twins were sleeping. I snagged some of Jacob and I with the twins from the last time we'd visited too. In one of them Jacob was burping Grace and laughing. He had been trying to burp her "forever" and nothing was happening. He thought he wasn't doing it right and was getting frustrated. Jacob cracked up when she let out a quite impressive one.

"Where's you get these ones taken?" I said turning over the envelope.  
"Charmaine Yvonne Studio. It's like 45 minutes away from La Push but totally worth it." I made a mental note of the name.

"Got it Ness," Daddy said. I knew he wouldn't let me forget. It was pretty much physically impossible for him to forget anything.

"Thanks Dad." Rachel followed me into the kitchen with the pictures. "Jake we are so going there after the baby is born," I told him as I found places for all our new pictures on the fridge. Even though my parents didn't use the fridge for themselves, they still had lots of pictures on it. One of Mom and Grandpa Charlie from her high school graduation, a few from their wedding, and lots of me as I grew up.  
"Sounds good to me." he replied. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Aunt Alice, what is she doing? She's hunting with mom today. As I read the text Daddy laughed.

can I dress you guys for the family photos?! ~*Alice*~ Oh my, she'd have me in an evening gown.

u can help, but im warning you we r keeping it casual

*pout* okay ~*Alice*~

"All ready Ness," Daddy said setting my plate of chicken and noodles on the table. Jacob and Rachel helped themselves while I dug in. It was so good I actually moaned. Daddy laughed, "I'll take that as a thank you, and you're so very welcome my dear." He cleaned up while Rachel laughed at Jacob and me. When we ate together we'd race each other. Wolf vs. preggo, it was quite a battle, but I usually won.

Daddy turned away from the sink and said, "Come on in, Dad." I looked up briefly from my food frenzy to see Grandpa come through the door with the measuring tape. Nanna Esme followed behind him, usually at least one other member of the family came over when Grandpa measured me. They were excited now, and had calmed down like Nanna Esme had predicted. Not so much Daddy though, but I didn't really notice it so much now that we were both in the house we lived in. So of course he was always around. It was hard to not notice his eyes growing black though.  
I talked to Grandpa and Nanna through him, using my thoughts while I was eating. He chuckled, "Ness wants me to tell you: Can't talk. Eating. Stay away if you enjoy having ten fingers."

Grandpa chuckled too. "That's fine I'll wait."

Nanna patted his shoulder, "Such a smart man." I sucked the last of the noodles into my mouth and threw my fork on to the plate.

"Done!" I shouted with my mouth still full. Jacob looked up in mock disappointment from his last two pieces of chicken. "I own you Jacob Black!"

"Yeah, you pretty much do," he agreed. I got up and walked around the table, stealing a noodle with my fingers. I patted my belly.

"You like noodles don't you my sweetie?" I turned to Jake and said, "Come on slow poke time for me to get measured." He wolfed down the rest, no pun intended, and we went in to the living room for one of the daily rituals. Like every day, Jacob stood behind me and held my shirt up while Grandpa crouched down to measure me.

"31 inches now," Grandpa said and put the tape back in his pocket. Jacob put his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my stomach while Grandpa talked. "If your rate of growth stays steady it looks like you've got about three months to go. So lets say around August 1st."

"Well I can handle that."

"Are you feeling well today?"

"Yup, day two of no morning sickness," I said happily.

"It looks like you've been eating well, have you been drinking the donated blood?" Grandpa asked.

"Every day."

"And you are sleeping enough?" Jacob laughed and I leaned to the side to elbow him behind me.

"Oh she sleeps plenty," he volunteered.

"Splendid. How do you feel about coming over for an ultra sound tomorrow?"

The thought of seeing our child was thrilling. "Yes!"

"Don't get too excited." he cautioned. "I wouldn't count on being able to see the fetus, we were not able to get any images of you, but I suppose its possible. At the very least we'll be able to hear the heartbeat. Why don't you come over when you wake up."

I looked behind me at Jacob unable to contain my grin that matched his. "We'll be there," I told him.

Grandpa smiled, "Sounds like all is fine here, we are off to hunt then." He kissed my cheek and Nanna did the same. "As always, call me if you need anything."

"I will," I promised him. They called goodbye to my Dad and they were out the door.

"Do you wanna take a nap before we leave?" Jacob asked. Today was the day we were going to apply for our marriage license.

I shook my head, "Nah I'm exited, I don't want to sleep. Lets go now."

He smiled at me, "I'm exited too."

Momma had already gone to "our guy" and gotten me a new birth certificate and ID so I was ready to go. Jacob had brought his along so we had everything we needed.

Once we were in the car I ask him, "Where are we going again?"

"The vital statistics bureau office." he replied.

I snorted. "How romantic." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah I know right?" He reached over and took my hand. "You are positive right? That this is the way you wanna do it?"

I squeezed his hand. "Very positive."

We wandered around the building for a little while unable to find the office we were supposed to go to. The signs in that place made no sense. The halls were empty, there wasn't even anybody to ask.

"Could there be one thing about this government that isn't completely ridiculous? Our government is better. We shoulda just had a Quileute wedding." Jacob muttered as I pulled him along.

"I hadn't even thought of that! Could we still do that?" We stopped in the hallway. Jake honestly looked a little surprised at my interest.

"Well, yeah. Would you want to?" he asked.

"That sounds like it could be great. What would that look like?"

"Well there's singing, dancing...other stuff."

"Do you want to?" I could tell by the way his eyes danced that he did. I wanted this wedding to be special for him.

"Only if you do."

"Well, I do." I laughed at my choice of words, "I do!"

He grinned, "Not that I wouldn't marry you 100 times, but are we really gonna get married three times?"

"Hmm, maybe we can do some kind of half Quiluete and half traditional western?" I suggested.

"That could be pretty cool actually." I could just see him picturing it in his head, he was loving it. I put my hands on his chest and stretched up on my tip toes to ask for a kiss. He gave me a soft, sweet one that may have been a little long for a public place, before we continued on our way.

Finally, we found the office. If it took us all that time it must have been impossible for humans! We handed the bored looking lady behind the counter our documents. She retrieved the necessary paper work, I watched Jacob fill his out, then giggled the whole time I filled mine out. The woman told us we could come back in three days to get our license. Our marriage license, it made my heart flutter.

We were on cloud 9 the rest of the day. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett came over to visit in the evening, while Jacob and I had dinner. Aunt Rose ended up taking the duty of holding my hair back while I was sick, and tucking me into bed. So much for two days in a row of no morning sickness. She insisted to Jacob that she could take care of me just fine, and growled at him over her shoulder until he went back downstairs to play video games with Uncle Emmett. It reminded me of the vague memories I had of them fighting over who got to feed me when I was a baby. She stroked my clammy forehead with her cool hand until I fell asleep.

As usual I woke in Jacobs warm arms. He'd hardly left my side in the past few weeks, it was like we were already married. Except for the whole zero privacy thing, that was getting old. I couldn't wait for the house to be come. Nanna said it was coming along nicely though.

Jacob was still fast asleep, he was usually the first one up and got back from his morning wolf meeting before I woke. Well it wasn't really a physical meeting, he just went into the woods and phased, and they used the connection in their minds.  
I pushed his arm off my body and scooted out of bed. Somebody must have put me in pjs, I had on my comfy white cotton yoga pants that I could wear for days straight, God bless whoever invented elastic waist bands. I thought I looked pretty cute in my rainbow striped wife beater. I inspected my bump, as I did several times a day, from all angles with fascination.

"Good morning baby. I hope you slept well." Then I felt it, a tiny movement like the flutter of butterfly wings within me. I gasped. "Hi! Hi sweetie!" I whispered with excitement. "You've never said hi back before, good morning!" Flutter flutter. "Hello my little one. Oh wait until Daddy wakes up! I bet you are hungry aren't you? I know I am." I shuffled out of my room leaving Jacob to sleep, and found the bottom floor of the house empty. Thump...thump...thump, I heard coming from my parents room. Thump thump thump. Gross. As soon as I thought that, the noise stopped. Thank you!

I made my way to the kitchen and held open the fridge and freezer door. "Hmm what should we have?" Bingo, ice cream! After I'd made myself a big bowl I grabbed the barbecue sauce. 'Lets try this out shall we?" I asked my tummy. I put a few drops on a scoop and tasted it. "Mmm." Halfway through my bowl Jacob came out of my room rubbing eyes, they brightened when they settled on me.

"Hey babe, what do you have there?" I growled at him playfully and held myself over my bowl. He peeked into it and laughed. "No thanks, it's all yours." He moved behind me and rubbed my shoulders.  
"Thats right it is. Oh guess what! I felt the baby move!"

"That's so awesome! When?"

"Right after I got up."

"Aw I wish I hadn't missed it," he pouted and leaned down to put his hands on my belly.

"Don't worry Daddy, he'll say hi to you soon." Jacob kissed my bare shoulder.

"I hope so." I licked my spoon making sure I got every drop. As I washed my bowl Jacob stood behind me and traced patterns with his fingertips on my belly. When I put my bowl in the rack to dry, he started kissing my neck. He laid his hands flat on my belly and then moved them up to cup the undersides of my breasts, lifting them up.

"Mmm Ness," he murmured against my neck.

"Oh God...we can't," I breathed, even though his touch was making me weak in the knees.

"I know," he said moving his hands back down to my stomach after giving me a good squeeze. I took a deep breath to regain my composure.

"Besides," I said turning around, "we have a date with Grandpa!"

Of course Jacob wouldn't let me run to the big house myself, he carried me in his arms as he walked at a human pace. To be honest that was for the best, better to avoid getting tired and sick if I could. I did enough of that on normal days just doing nothing.

We were greeted by Uncle Emmett as we came through the door. "Hey preggo, hey stud!"

"You know it," Jake replied. Uncle Jasper waved me over to where he was sitting on the couch with Aunt Alice. "Don't be difficult like your mother now, let us see you!" He said to my bump. I laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Sweetheart Grandpa is in his office," came Nanna Esme's voice from the kitchen.

"Thanks Nanna." When we got upstairs Grandpa was waiting for us next to all the machines.

"Good morning you two. Did you make it two days with no morning sickness?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, it was nice to have just one day off from it though."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "I'll leave while you get undressed, put the gown on backwards and only fasten the top two velcro tabs. Put the sheet over your lap and call me when you are ready. I'll be just outside the door." So professional, even when about to do an ultrasound on his granddaughter's half werewolf baby.

"Do you need to go in the hall with Grandpa or will you be good?" I asked Jacob putting my thumbs in the waist band of my pants.

"I promise to be good," he said holding up his right hand.

And he was. He sure did get an eyeful though while he held out my gown for me, but I didn't try to stop him. I loved the way he looked at me. Once my gown was on he helped me up on to the cold table. I let it hang open over my bump and settled the sheet around the bottom of it for some modesty.

"Ready grandpa," he was at my side before I even closed my mouth. The cold gel on my stomach made me shudder.

"I felt him kick this morning! He was right here." I pointed to the lower right half of my stomach.

"Very good, I expected you would be feeling some movement soon. You seem to be right on track." Grandpa moved the wand over my skin, searching. Then we heard the thudding of the baby's heart for the first time. We listened with awe.  
"Wow," Jacob breathed.

"I know", I agreed. I followed Grandpa's eyes to the screen.

"There," he said and pointed to a small shape we could barley make out the outline of. "It doesn't look like I'll be able to tell you the gender, but there's the baby." Our baby, there was our child. The start of our family. All we could do was stare, speechless.

Jacob found words before I did, "There he is Ness," he said as he kissed my hair, his eyes still on the screen. Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Jake, that's our baby," I said stating the obvious.

I tore my eyes away from the screen to look at him. He laughed and wiped his eyes, "I know, I know." For a moment it was quiet as Grandpa looked and listened.

"The babys heart sounds normal, and he or she is about 4 inches in length now, which is just what I had expected. So far, I must say everything seems perfect Renesmee. Jacob and I beamed.

"Your parents are here, would you like me to call them up?" I nodded. Grandpa didn't even need to call them, I don't know if it was Dad's gift, or the super hearing and speed but before Grandpa opened his mouth the knob turned. I knew Daddy had already seen, the cheater. He was grinning widely.  
"Oh Ness!" Momma said with her hand over her heart. She ghosted to the bed and took my hand. "Sweetie this is wonderful. We couldn't get an image of you at all."

"What do you think Daddy?" I asked.

"I think...this child is going to be a spectacular little person. I never would have imagined your mother and I becoming grandparents. Its truly amazing," he said glancing at her.

"Then again it's my kid we are talking about, so he might not be so little," Jacob pointed out. Daddy laughed softly.  
"True."

"Oh my God can we come up already? I'm dying!" Aunt Alice moaned from downstairs.

"Get up here then, don't implode Aunt Alice." The whole family gathered in the room to see the first image of my child. I don't think I'm biased when I say, I knew this child would be special. 


	13. Whatever She Needs

*****Lemon Alert*****

A/N: Welcome back friends. Sorry this one took me a minute. First of all I've actually been like, leaving the house lately. Wow! Yeah I'm on a desperate job hunt right now. I literally drive around and every place I see I think, would I make a fool out of myself working there, and if I worked there would I want to punch myself in the face repeatedly? If the answer is no, I go in and ask if they are hiring. Also this chapter was a bit tricky for me, that last part I just had to get perfect! Now, I've thrown some links in here to add some visual stimulation for ya, you can see our lovebirds home, and Nessie's outfit for the whole courthouse wedding deal. Links don't show up on here, so I've cheated and there is a space after each . in the addresses. So fill em in and check it out! I'm also including a picture of about how far along Nessie is in her pregnancy at this point, I had no idea what she looked like myself, so I googled it. So if you are curious and would like to be able to picture it here ya go. As always love to Andi for her input and encouragement.

http:// farm4. static. flickr. com/3244/2936886804_9441aeb020. jpg JPOV

I know it probably happens millions of times a day, but I was so amazed seeing the life Nessie and I had created together. The chatter of her family didn't really register, my eyes were focused on our child that was growing inside of my Nessie. My soon to be wife. I couldn't imagine life getting any better then this.

"Jake?" Nessie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Nanna just asked if we'd like to see how the house is coming? It's almost done."

"Oh! For sure, are you feeling up to it?"

"I feel okay, just a little tired. But I want to go see it while I'm up and about," she answered.

"Why don't I get you a glass of blood before we go," Carlisle said. "When everything is said and done, you'll have had a pretty exciting day and I want to make sure you keep your strength up." He shooed everyone out of the room and got a clean glass out of a cabinet, and pulled the bag of donated blood out of a tiny stainless steel fridge on the counter.

Doc left us alone and I helped Nessie back into her clothes, helping myself to another eyeful. "This is going to be a pretty exciting day isn't it?" she said pulling her shirt down.

"Yeah it looks like it is babe," I answered. After the peek I'd just had I was hoping to make it even a little more exciting. She felt bad that the first appearance of horny Nessie had embarrassed Bella so we were being even more careful then normal. Our two usual spots, my place and the woods during hunting trips, were out. Hunting would take too much out of her, besides she had the donated blood. And Carlisle wanted her to stay close by.

After she drank her snack we headed downstairs where the family was waiting for us. Alice was bouncing up and down, holding Jasper's hand. "Lets go see your house!!!" she said over and over again so fast it was hard to understand. "Letsgoseeyourhouse!"

I shook my head at her, "Jasper, doesn't she get on your nerves?" Alice playfully snarled at me then started her chant again. Jasper laughed and looked lovingly at his mate.

"Only a little."

We followed Esme through the forest, Nessie was on my back and Bella was on Edward's. Alice made Ness and I close our eyes, and insisted on taking my hand and leading us the second half of the way. She said the contractors wouldn't be there since it was Sunday and we'd be able to explore, we just couldn't mess with anything.

"Open your eyes!" Alice sang when we came to a stop. It was amazing, just huge. All the windows would make for such beautiful natural light. I imagined the place would get pretty interesting looking when we had the whole family over with all that sun. And this is where we would raise a family of our own.

www. linda-colorado-real-estate. com/listings/luxury_homes/luxury_custom_built_home_evergreen_colorado. jpg

"Oh wow, thank you so much Nanna!"

"It's beautiful Esme, it really is."

"Now it's not done yet," she reminded us, "We still have the pluming and electrical work to go. But after that, and the decorating, it should be ready to go."

The outside looked done, the inside had wires poking out of all the places where the light switches and outlets would be. The downstairs was huge, very open like the big house. Esme took us through the kitchen, sitting room, family room, dining room, and the downstairs bathroom. It was still totally empty, no bath tubs or kitchen counters yet or anything like that. We followed Esme upstairs to join the rest of the family who had wandered off to explore. Esme pointed out the rooms, still without doors, as we walked through the hallway. "This will be the music room, here's the study," We need a study? "down here at the end are all of the bedrooms." "How many bedrooms do we have?" I could clearly see how many rooms there were, but I was surprised.

"Five," Nessie answered a little sheepishly. I hadn't been very involved in the planning of our house, I trusted Nessie and I was fine with whatever she wanted. I laughed softly.

"Don't look so guilty, it's fine. I'm not sure that we need that many though, what are we gonna do with them all?"

"Well I'm sure your brothers will be here a lot now that you have plenty of space."

"True."

"And...you never know," she added drumming her fingers against her belly. Emmett's booming laugh came from downstairs somewhere.

"That's a lotta bedrooms to fill, stud!" I was so happy at the thought of it I didn't even care Emmett was acting like a jackass. As Esme and Ness talked about paint colors and crown molding, hardwood floors and light fixtures I imagined it. A house full of love and happy children. Our children. I meant it when I told Nessie all I needed was her, but kids were just an amazing, unexpected bonus that I never thought would happen. I looked around the room and saw Edward leaning against the doorway across the hall, he nodded his head in a minute movement. Damn eavesdropper. He shrugged. Yeah, yeah, I know you can't help it. Whats he nodding about anyway. Hmm.  
Oh yeah, I bet its the same with you and Bella huh? And Nessie.

He smiled at my realization and nodded again.

Probably never thought you'd be a grandfather either.

He smiled widely, but then frowned suddenly, turning to Bella. "I wish you wouldn't do that." I raised my eyebrows in question.

"She's gotten too damn good with her shield. She's pushed it away from herself and wrapped it around just her and I, so now I can hear her and no one else," Edward smirked, "and I do believe I am in the doghouse as they say."

"I can see you talking to him, and you know I hate it when you do that because I hate being left out." Bella pouted.

"We talk like that all the time," he reminded her.

"Yeah and it's totally annoying," Emmett said from somewhere down the hall. Bella's lips pulled back to expose her teeth and she hissed in his general direction. Esme looked a little nervous. One thing Emmett loved was a good fight. Sometimes the other person was just playing too, sometimes not. If Bella's temper got the better of her, this would have been a case of the latter. Esme must have decided the risk of damage to her almost complete creation was too great, because she asked Rosalie to take Em back to the house. I looked over to see her dragging him across the mouth of the hallway muttering to himself. All I caught was "no fun", and "sucks."

By that time, Edward was standing behind Bella rubbing her upper arms and murmuring in her ear. From what I could tell it sounded like Portuguese. And from the lust filled gaze in Bella's eyes I was glad I couldn't understand it. Edward's wink at me confirmed this. Don't come a-knockin if the cottage is a-rockin. Gross.

"Why don't the rest of us head home too so our love birds can make some plans for their house and explore some more." Esme suggested. "That's the master bedroom right there...there is a nursery attached," she added looking thrilled. We thanked her and she took Carlisle's arm and followed the rest of the family out.

Our bedroom was huge, it had a big beautiful window. She stood in front of it, watching the river. The longing I'd been feeling for her since I got up this morning was returning. Her hair was messily piled atop her head, no makeup just the way I liked her. Rose and Alice loved to play makeover with her, give her smokey eyes, line her lips and fill them in red. I thought she looked good no matter what, but this was my favorite. Just her. I was in the middle of the room, not quite standing behind her, not quite next to her, the angle was perfect. Her petite frame made the changes in her body even more noticeable, more beautiful. As I looked at the way her body strained against her clothes, I felt myself strain against my own. I didn't see how it was possible that I could want her even more then I had before. In a few days this perfect, beautiful, amazing woman would be my wife. I slowly walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips. I breathed in her sweet scent and let her feel how hard I was for her. How much I needed her. Nessie's breathing became ragged as I pressed my length against her ass. I kissed between her shoulder blades, up the back of her neck tasting her along the way. When I moved to the side of her neck she arched her back, giving me the perfect view as I looked down. I put my hands on her belly and pushed her shirt up over it. I looked at her reflection in the glass as her eyes closed and she leaned back into me. I curved my hands to her shape and ran them over her smooth skin. When I pulled her shirt up over her breasts I saw that her nipples were already hard. I teased them with my thumbs as I held her breasts in my hands. She put her hands over mine and pushed them down harder. I could tell then that she wanted this as much as I did right now, and she did not want it to be gentle. I gave her what she was asking for, pinched and pulled on her sensitive nipples as I sucked and nipped where her neck meets her shoulder. She crossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. I took off my own as she turned around to face me. She grabbed my face and pulled it down, once she had my lips pressed to hers she moved her hands to my waist. As she parted her lips to allow my tongue into her mouth she yanked my belt off throwing it to the floor, then pushed down my jeans and boxers. She moaned into my mouth as I pulled down her pants. When I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth she groaned and pressed my face into her breast.

"Oh God, you have no idea how good that feels." I opened my mouth wide and bit down lightly. She gasped and grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Harder!" I sank my teeth in and scraped them along as I closed in on her areola, then her nipple. I put a hand under her ass to support her as her body shuddered. I laid her on the floor gently and went to work on her other breast. I reached between her legs and pinched her nub, causing her to scream out and dig her nails into my back. As I repeated what I had done to her other breast, scraping my teeth along it, she moaned my name. I bit down on her as hard as I thought she'd be able to take it and she shuddered again, she isn't cumming already is she?

"Don't you dare stop," she ordered me. Yeah she was. I bit her while flicking my tongue, I plunged two fingers into her wetness to push her over. "Jacob," she gasped as she released onto my fingers. When I was sure she was done, I pulled them out of her and she watched as I licked them off.

She put her little hand on my chest and pushed me so that I was on my back. She straddled me, and although the thought of what was about to happen made my dick twitch, I wasn't sure.

"But you are gonna wear yourself out babe," I half heartedly protested.

"Shhh." She slid down on to me and I let out a groan, she started to rock her hips back and forth slowly. I felt a little guilty having her do the work, but it felt so damn good to lay back and watch her. No.

"Ness why don't we roll over, let me do the work," I whispered.

"This is probably going to be the last time I can ride you for a while and I really want to," she pouted as leaned forward slightly to put her hands on my chest. I could never say no to her. She started to bounce and the way she was slamming down on to me made me forget what ever my response was going to be, and it got lost in a moan. I grabbed her ass and stared at her amazing breasts as they bounced. Then I ran my hands up and down her back as I watched her face. Her now full cheeks, her slightly parted always perfect lips. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, I could smell her sweet breath. I reached up to cradle her face in my hands, when I rubbed my thumb across her lips she opened her eyes.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you. So much. Cum with me."

I wrapped my arms around her and started thrusting up in to her. She cried out and layed on my chest and let me take her. "That's it Ness, I want you to cum on me." She did, and hard, just a moment before I came inside of her. Ness went limp on my chest. "Mmm sweetie," I sighed, "you all right?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"Mmm hmm" she murmured.

"You need to go to bed, huh?" I asked feeling a little guilty for wearing her out. True I had started it, but then again horny Nessie really could not be reasoned with.

"Mmm hmm." Part of me wanted to let her sleep on the floor, but I knew that would make her back hurt. I looked out the window and it had started to rain. Shit.

It was my goal in life to be whatever she needed, so for a couple hours for this afternoon, I would be her bed. I didn't think she should sleep on me, on her stomach like this, so I picked her up and sat against the wall with my legs crossed. "Come on Mommy, let's take a nap." She curled herself up and I wrapped my arms around her, she was out like a light in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RPOV

Saturday morning when I woke, my shirt was pulled up and Jacob's was head resting on my bare stomach. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. Today Jake would become my husband, sorta kinda. We weren't considering it %100 official until the formal ceremony. Yesterday we'd gone back to the oh so romantic vital statistics bureau office to get our marriage license. Next we headed over to the court house where we could ask for a judge to marry us, or appoint whoever we wanted to do it. We wanted to keep it casual, since we were saving the big formal ceremony and party for after the baby was born, so we picked Uncle Jasper to officiate. If you can call it that. Of course Uncle Emmett begged us for days, he swore he would behave, but we told him there was no way. I could just see it, "You may now bang the bride," Yeah right. Today would be kept very short and sweet. Wouldn't be a big deal, the big deal would come later. We were considering this just marriage license day, and the next step was the "real" wedding. Well after moving, and the baby shower, and of course the birth of the baby. Whew.

Today was the culmination of a very busy week. We'd gotten our wedding rings, Mom went to Seattle with Jacob because I hadn't been feeling well enough to go. Camera phones are a wonderful creation though so I'd gotten to pick them out just as though I was there. After thinking about it, we decided save the rings for later.

Aunt Alice spent lots of time sitting in bed with me as we looked at baby shower stuff on her laptop. She took such great joy in clicking the "Buy now" button on each website we made a purchase from. The usual balloons and streamers, a few games. Since my child had decided to be a mystery baby we chose pastel colors, blue, pink and yellow. My little butterfly kept flapping his or her wings inside of me. The only people who had been fast enough to catch it were my parents. First Daddy, he'd looked so amazed. Then Momma had been sitting right next to me and caught the flutter the next day. Of course she sobbed. Jake was bummed he hadn't felt it yet. He'd gone into work for a few hours this week and he'd hated to be away from me, I wasn't a fan of it much myself. I wished his job could be in on our world, that they could have an inkling of the connection we had because I was his imprint. As far as they knew his fiance was having a difficult pregnancy but that was it. It was the truth, but there was more. Maybe then he wouldn't have had to go. They kept asking him to come in just for the day, and he kept turning them down. Nobody was mad at him he said, but it probably wasn't the best idea to keep saying no.

It was busy all around us. There were almost offensively loud trucks going back and forth all week, and twice the amount of workers that were usually there. Installing hardwood floors, carpets, kitchen counters, showers and everything else. Lately I found it all too overwhelming and just let Nanna deal with it for the most part. She knew my tastes, we had poured over enough home magazines together throughout my life. We'd been to the house again a couple of days ago, it was just about ready. One thing I was really excited about was to see how the dining room would turn out. The paint was a rich burgundy color, and the beginnings of a fireplace were against the outside wall, it was going to be a fantastic room. The house would be ready for us by tomorrow.

Jacob had wondered why Grandpa hired all these people when he and his family could get everything done just as well, and at least ten times faster. Especially the moving in of furniture part. Daddy explained to him that he likes to help the local economy, and that he feels hoarding his money doesn't do anybody any good. It made him happy to support local business owners and help them and their employees take care of their families.

I watched Jake's smiling face trying to figure out if he was awake or asleep.

"You awake?" I whispered. His eyes opened and he looked up at me, I returned his smile.

"Yeah, I been up for a while," he said quietly.

"Did you sleep like that?" I wondered.

"Nah, just thought I'd have a listen when I woke up."

"Hear anything good in there?"

"I'm not sure, I think you are hungry though." I laughed. "Let me make you something, how about bacon?"

"Mmm sounds yummy." I laughed again, but in my head. That was his go to favorite thing to make for me, even before I became pregnant. It took about two seconds and it was too easy for even him to mess up. We won't even talk about the great pancake incident. He won't be making those for me again.  
He kissed my belly and my lips before hoping out of bed. I pushed myself out of bed to head to the bathroom. My phone vibrated on my night stand, Aunt Alice according to the display.

"Hey," I said sleepily, "how do you always manage to call me right after I get up?"

"Silly girl you decide to get up and pee every day, first thing."

"True," I agreed.

"I'm coming over my little blushing bride! I'm keeping my promise, simple is the keyword. You just have to sit back and let me make you even more beautiful!"

"Okay, bye" I yawned. I didn't think it was that rude abruptly end a phone conversation with somebody who could tell I was going to, and also knew I needed to get to the bathroom post haste. As soon as I was out of my room and the smell of bacon hit me, my need to get to the bathroom changed and became more urgent. Daddy must have heard my thoughts, he was right behind me to hold my hair back.  
This is so annoying! I moaned in my head.

"It will be over before you know it though darling, you are doing so well."

It doesn't feel like I am.

"You really are," he assured me stroking my back. Oh man, now bacon is ruined for me. Any time the smell, or the taste of a food made me sick, that was it. I couldn't even look at it again.  
Daddy, please make Jacob get rid of it. I seriously can't go out there when I can still smell it. He kissed the side of my head and got up, making sure to close the door behind him.

Daddy are you still listening?

"Yes, what is it Ness?"

I think I want to drink my breakfast.

"All right." I laid my head on the cool porcelain trying to will some energy into myself. I will not get sick again. I won't, I won't. Today is going to be a great day. I feel fine. It was no use lying to myself though. This was exactly why we were putting off the real wedding. I didn't exactly feel up to looking beautiful today. If I'd had to spend hours getting done up by my aunts, and stand in front of everybody I know I'm not sure how I would have dragged myself out of that bathroom. Not to mention the reception. Ugh. Being pregnant totally took over my personality. I could hear my parents talking quietly.

I cautiously sniffed the air when the door opened.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi sweetie," she said, her voice full of sympathy. She sat on the floor next to me and rubbed my arm with her hand.

"Hey...your skin feels kinda like the toilet lid," I muttered. She and Daddy both laughed.

"See? You're still in there somewhere." he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Here, Ness." Momma handed me a glass of donated blood.

"Oh thank God." I gulped it down greedily.

"Jake opened all the doors and windows and he's trying to get the smell out. I can still smell it but I don't think you'll be able to."

"I think I'll just stay in my room and wait for Aunt Alice," I said setting my glass down on the sink. I managed to stand up and brush my teeth. As I walked back to my room holding my breath I saw Jacob waving a towel in front of the opened door.

"I'm so sorry Ness," he said. Once I got in my room where it was safe to breath I called to him,

"It's okay it's not your fault." I curled up on the bed and by the time Aunt Alice got there I was mostly recovered.

"Hey Ness," she said gently.

"Hey," I said as I sat up. She was in a yellow sundress, I could tell she was making an effort to restrain herself. She must have known I had gotten sick.

"Go ahead and let it out."

"You're getting married!!!!" she squealed. I grinned, sometimes it was hard not to get caught up into her never ending enthusiasm. She pulled my dress out of the garment bag, just a simple white sundress with plenty of room for my bump. She set the shoe box that was under her arm on my bed and pulled out a pair of white shoes.

www. nowmagazine. co. uk/imageBank/w/White-Sundress. jpg

www. firststreetleather. com/store/media/products/bonw1328m_935. jpg

"I love it, it's all perfect. You are good!" She gave me a smile that lit up the room. I got out of my PJs and she helped me into my dress.

She gently pulled a brush through my curls, my hair was close to halfway down my back now. She put some kind of product that smelled amazing in my hair to make it shine, then added the finishing touch. A white gardenia.

"Make up time!" she sang.

"Take it easy," I warned her.

"I am, I am don't worry." And she did take is easy, she only added some shimmer to my lips and a little color to my cheeks.

She stood back to admire her work. "Perfection," she breathed. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty good.

"I asked your father to send Jacob into his and your mothers room just a minute ago, so if he knows whats good for him he's in there waiting for me."

"He can dress himself you know."

"That's debatable," she said making a face. Once she had left I poked my head out of my room and gave the air a sniff. It seemed safe so I ventured out. As soon as I did I was assaulted by the flash of a camera.

"Holy crap Aunt Rose!" She smiled, unapologetic. She was also in a simple sundress, hers was pale pink. Her arm was wrapped around Uncle Emmett's waist. I hadn't realized the whole family was here, damn quiet vampires. It was obvious Aunt Alice had gotten to them while I was either sick or sleeping. Everybody matched, all the male Cullens were in light dress pants, with dress shirts that were much lighter versions of the color their mate had on. So light they were almost white. Momma, who was already on the verge of breaking out into sobs, was in royal blue, Daddy was the only one wearing a tie. Nanna's dress was mint green...I could really go for some mint chocolate chip ice cream. That would be just amazing right now.

"Baby I look like such a pansy!" Uncle Emmett whined, interrupting the start of a food fantasy.

"Shut up," Aunt Rose said both to her mate and his snickering brothers, "we look cute. And besides it's not like anybody else is here." He frowned childishly and pointed to Nanna Esme who was already taking a video.

"There will be evidence of this until we are 500," he muttered.

"Come on now Emmett, let's head outside," Grandpa said waving everybody out the door, leaving just me and my parents. Daddy put his hand on the small of my back and led me to my room with Momma following behind.

"Alice just told me she is taking Jacob out the back, we are supposed to meet them in front of that apple tree in the middle of the yard."

"Okay." Once we were in my room it started to hit me. I'd been thinking so much about the baby it hadn't set in. This really was a big deal. No party yet, but we were about to be legally married. I wouldn't sleep in this room again. I was about to become a wife. I wasn't nervous though, I was ready. Momma held me and we both cried, Daddy looked like he might have been, but he was hiding it well.  
"Alice says it's time, and she should know," he said. Momma pulled back and held my face, wiping away my happy tears with her thumbs. "Oh my little Renesmee, I love you."

"Me too Mom." She passed me to my father. His lips touched my hair.

"I love you so," he said quietly, "and don't you forget it."

"How could I?" I laughed through my tears.

He smiled and shrugged. He offered me his arm and I took it, I linked arms with Mom too and we headed outside. My family was standing in the shape of an inverted V. Closest to me on each end stood Nanna and Grandpa. She with the video camera which was pointed at me, and he with the still camera snapping away. Further in my aunts were next to Nanna, on Grandpa's side were my uncles, Jasper with a Bible tucked under his arm. There in the middle waiting for me, was my Jacob. Looking adorable in black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a gardenia to match mine tucked into his shirt pocket. My heart raced and when our eyes met, I'm quite sure that his grin also matched mine.

When I reached him he held out his hands and I grasped them. We stood across from each other, with my parents on either side of us.

"Much to Alice's dismay," Uncle Jasper began, "we are going with short and sweet today." Alice stuck her tongue out and I giggled. "So I'd just like to do a quick reading." Nobody in my family was what you could call religious. Alice said that Jasper was a good southern boy who'd been raised baptist and once that was in you, it was there for good. Emmett on the other hand said if he walked into a church it would probably burst into flames. Most vampires didn't believe they still had a soul. Grandpa and Momma did, and she said that Daddy did too although he was reluctant to admit it. I was with Grandpa and Mom on that one.

"Uncle Jasper opened the book and read: "'Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous; love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful.

Love takes no pleasure in other people s sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

Don't urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried'

And that is where your uniqueness comes in. Til death do you part does not apply. You have forever to love each other." He turned to Jacob. "Jacob William Black, do you take this woman do be your mate for the rest of eternity?"

"Sure," Jake answered cheerfully. I laughed, we'd decided to save the actual "I do's" for later.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take this man to be your mate for the rest of eternity?"

"Yup!"

"Then with the blessing of every one present, I know pronounce you husband and wife." He gave Jacob a slap on the back. "Go ahead dog!" Every body laughed and cheered, Jacob grabbed my hips and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as my husband kissed me the world melted away around us.

A/N: Yes I have more. First, please review! No matter what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism. Thanks to the couple of you who faithfully review, I love seeing what you think of each chapter. On a personal note I'd like to share with my fellow Twihards that I met Peter Facinelli on Saturday! He was at a mall in Ohio doing a meet and greet for charity. I got my book signed, a picture with him, and a hug! I watched New Moon and I was like omg Dr. Cullens arms were around me today. Thanks for reading and listening to me babble.


	14. Mini Honeymoon

A/N: Lemon alert its mini honeymoon time! Here's (one of) Nessie's little white numbers she wears for Jacob. Of course there were more, leave it to Alice to overpack. But here's one of them. Happy reading everybody!

www. alwaysforme. com/shopforbridal. html?CJPID=2780708&Ref=CJ

Edward had made a little feast for Ness and I. Ribs on the grill, corn on the cob, twice baked potatoes, and cherry cobbler. I felt relieved her stomach had settled enough for her to chow down the way she was. I knew it wasn't my fault but I still felt kinda bad the smell of the bacon had made her so sick this morning.

"Oh this is amazing," Ness moaned as she sucked the meat off the last rib from her plate. I was so happy to watch her enjoy her meal. Is that strange? I don't know, but anything that makes her happy, makes me happy.

"Is that good, Mommy?"

"Very good, Daddy."

"Thanks Nessie," Edward said from the kitchen. Ness laughed.

"You know I wasn't talking to you! I meant my baby daddy!"

"Aw Ness," I groaned. "You make the amazing life we've created sound like something from the Maury show!"

Emmett jumped up. "Maury is my hero! Rose. Hey baby, do you remember that one where right after the kid was born, he looked at it and didn't think it was his. So he actually called the Maury show from the hospital! The dude was right too, it wasn't his kid!"

"Yes, I recall that one," Rosalie sighed. "At least he's grown tired of Jersey Shore. If he didn't stop with the fist pumping I would have had to give him a fist pump right his his face," she muttered to Aunt Alice.

"Hey you guys could totally go on Maury!" Everybody looked at him like he had lost his mind. Except Edward.

"Em, I think you ought to elaborate on that before my wife dismembers you."

"No no, not the baby daddy shows!" he quickly clarified. "They do have other ones once in a while. He could do some kind of "I'm a half vampire having my werewolf fiance's baby" show. Supernatural babies! Werewolves and the women who love them!" Edward and Jasper laughed, everybody else just shook their head at him.

"Oh, child of mine," Esme said, pulling his face down to kiss his forehead.

It was then that Edward set the pie in front of us, we each had a quarter of it. It smelled fantastic. Ness dug in, but I stuck my finger in and got a nice glob of filling. I let it cool as I thought, Edward laughed out loud and when Bella shot him a dirty look he said, "Just wait, love." Alice must have seen what I was going to do because she giggled quietly.

Ness looked at me curiously as she dug in, "I thought you liked cherry cobbler?" She said with her mouth full. "It's home made, my Mom-hey!" she protested as jumped out of my chair and wiped the filling on her nose. She swallowed her bite and started to laugh as she tried to push me away.

"First fight!" Alice shouted. Nessie's chair scraped against the floor and clattered as it fell, she blindly grabbed pie with one hand while trying to shove me away with the other. I smeared a hand full on her cheek.

"Jacob, quit!" she gasped while laughing hysterically. She shoved pie at my face while pounding my chest with her tiny fist. I dug my fingers into my pie and smashed it on her forehead. She got me good right on the mouth.

"Get him Ness!" Rosalie shouted.

I put my hands under her arms and picked her up as she screamed and kicked her feet. I licked filling off her face, getting as much pie from my face onto her, as I got off of her with my tongue. She squealed and smooshed pie into my hair. I set her back in her chair after picking it up and kissed her lips. "I love you!" I said as I kissed her forehead, covered in filling and chunks of crust.

"Lies!" she screamed through her laughter and flicked a cherry off her plate at me. We ate what was left of our pie while still wearing the other half of it. It was hard to keep a straight face every time we looked at each other. After we were done I rinsed my hair out in the sink, somehow Nessie's hair had stayed clean. I would have loved to lick her clean, but instead I handed her a wet paper towel and stuck my head back under the faucet. There would be plenty of time for that later, and I couldn't wait.

I hadn't noticed Esme was recording us until I was drying my hair off. "How long as that been on? I asked her.

"I got the great pie battle, if that's what you're asking." I laughed.

"Nice."

"Our child will be so proud," Ness said from the other side of the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter, all done cleaning herself up. She'd gotten me worse then I'd gotten her.

"Nessie, come say hi to the camera," Esme insisted waving her over.

"Hi camera!" she said as she reached my side.

"Say something to the baby and we'll show him someday!" Esme said.

"Hello my angel, your father is a dweeb!"

"Hey!" I laughed flicked her lightly on the ear.

"Your parents are perverts!" Emmett called from the living room. Nessie's jaw dropped but she laughed when I said into the camera, "Your great Uncle Emmett's favorite color is pink! Right Em?"

Esme pointed the camera to a scowling Emmett seated on the couch with Rosalie, who was cracking up.

Emmett pointed to Alice, "Why couldn't you guys wear the pink?"

Alice shrugged and danced out of the room, "Jazz hates pink." Jasper grinned at him from his seat on the floor.

"Outside," Em said. "Winner doesn't wear a stitch of pink for the next 50 years." In the blink of an eye they were both gone, the back door hanging open.

"Shut my door children!" Bella yelled over the cracking sounds that were now coming from the back yard as she closed the door.

"Well I think that's enough for the camera for today," Esme decided turning it off.

Alice returned and announced, "Your over night bags are packed and ready! They are in the back of the rabbit." Since our bed hadn't been delivered yet we were having a mini honeymoon at a hotel in Seattle that Edward said was five star.

I kissed Nessie's cheek and told her, "Meet you outside." I wanted to give her a minute alone with her family. I simply waved to them all and thought to Edward, as I bounded down the porch stairs, I know you already know but, I'll take good care of her for the rest of my life I promise.

As I waited for Ness I poked through our bags. I had figured we'd just have two duffel bags, but oh no not with Alice doing our packing for us. Two huge brand new suitcases sat in the back of my car, they looked expensive. Mine had several outfits, shaving cream, razors. Good job Alice. I peeked into Nessie's and saw a tiny cooler that was no doubt full of donated blood. I quickly zipped the suitcase shut when my eyes caught some white and lacey things. I wanted to be surprised.

I looked up to see Ness making her way carefully down the stairs. I held the door open for her and she slid into the passenger seat. "How are they doing?" I asked as I got behind the wheel. She shrugged.

"I mean they are happy, but Mom is a hot mess. Dad had to pry her off of me." She took my hand and used her gift to show me.

"They'll be okay," I assured her as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I know."

When we checked in to the hotel at the front desk the woman said, "Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Black." Ness giggled and I had to laugh too. We held hands as we made our way down the hallway toward the elevator.

"We forgot to take care of changing your name didn't we," for a second my heart dropped and I wondered if she hadn't forgotten, what if she didn't want to? "Did you decide about it?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm going to add Black on the end, and keep the Carlie and Cullen in the middle. Like two middle names. Just one last name," she said smiling at me. My last name, that would become ours. The thought of her taking my name thrilled me so much, I couldn't help but pull her to me and kiss her as the elevator doors closed. She whimpered into my mouth when I grabbed her ass through her dress.

"Oh my God Ness, aren't you wearing any panties?" I asked, sure didn't feel like it.

"It's a thong," she said blushing slightly. I put my hands up the back of her dress and kissed her harder then I had before, to show her exactly what I thought about that.

"Jake," she said pulling away and gasping. "Two concerns here. One you didn't push a button so we are still on the first floor, also there is a security camera in here." I laughed and reached out press the button for our floor. "I'd really rather not be asked to leave," She giggled.

"That's fine," I whispered into her ear, "I'll have you soon enough." She grinned.

Our room was beautiful, decorated in rich reds and golds with a king sized bed I planned on getting as much use out of as we could both stand. We were finally alone.

I closed the door and asked Ness, "How you feelin' Mommy?"

"I could use a little snack," she said patting her tummy. I knelt down and opened her suitcase halfway to pull out the small cooler. In our little kitchenette I poured her a glass. This used to gross me out a little, but it's just food. I'm fine with anything that nourishes my child, and his (or her) mother.

I used the bathroom while she was drinking and found a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Ness," I called as I washed my hands. "Come look whats in here."

"Nice try but I've seen it before, you don't have to try and trick me," she said laughing.

"Haha very funny. Come here."

"Ohhh nice," she breathed taking in the hot tub that was in the corner of our huge bathroom.

"Bet we could get some use out of that huh?" I asked.

"Uh huh."

I put my hand on her face and she leaned into it as I rubbed my thumb against her cheek. I kissed her other cheek, then her forehead.

"You still smell kinda like cherries," I whispered. She giggled quietly. I sat on the edge of the hot tub and put my hands up her dress, feeling her thighs. I ran my hands further up the backs of her legs to feel the smooth skin of her ass.

"So do you like the thong?"

"Hmm," I replied as I felt her, "I'd have to see to be sure." She grinned and turned around as she pulled off her dress.

"Wow Ness," I breathed as I squeezed her with both hands. I slid a finger under her white thong and moved it to the side. She moved to stand with her legs slightly parted, and leaned over just a little. I dipped my finger in between her lips and ran it up and down her wet slit. I slid two fingers inside of her and stroked the soft inside of her walls. She cried out when I arched my fingers to hit what I knew was her spot.

"Oh shit I'm gonna fall over. Hang on." I took my fingers out and she took a step forward. She folded her elbows on the sink. "C'mere" she said looking over her shoulder and grinning. I stood up and quickly stripped out of my clothes. Standing behind her I ran my fingertips over the white lace of her strapless bra. She reached behind her and unhooked it letting her breasts free. Ness refolded her arms to support herself and I reached under them to caress her. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. I got on my knees in between her parted legs and spread her lips open. I kissed and licked the inside of them before plunging my tongue into her opening. I buried my face in her, tasting her. I heard her breath coming in gasps as I licked as far inside of her as I could.

I stood up and put my fingers back inside of her, arching them in the way I knew would make her scream. I was loving watching her face in the mirror, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened. I kissed her back, her shoulders, and nibbled on her neck. She smiled when I pressed myself up against her. The sight of her bent over like that...I couldn't delay any longer. I removed my fingers and slid inside of her, watching her face as I filled her.

"Baby?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes." She did and our eyes met in the mirror as I moved in and out of her. I brushed her hair out of her face and stroked it. As I sped up I gripped her hips tightly to avoid her stomach hitting the sink. I could tell she was close.

"Let me see you cum Renesmee, I want you to cum on me." Her moaning grew louder, God I loved it when she got loud like that.

"Yes!" she cried. I felt her walls tighten around me as I let go inside of her. I ran my hands up and down her back, still inside of her.

"We forgot about the hot tub," I chuckled.

"Oh I didn't forget, do you still wanna go in?"

"Sure, as long as you are up for it."

"Jacob you treat me like I have a handicap," she stuck her tongue out at me in the mirror, "I think I am up for sitting in some hot water."

I turned her around and kissed her, running my hands up and down her sides. After I got in the hot tub I took her hand and helped her in. I sat in one of the seats and she crawled into my lap and wrapped her legs around me. The seat was pretty deep the water came to just under her breasts. With our arms around each other she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happy.

"Mmm this water feels so nice. I love you so much," Nessie said.

"And I love you."

"We are freaking married!" I chuckled.

"I know, kinda crazy huh?"

"Yeah, but perfect. I'm so happy right now. And not just because we are naked," I said. She laughed and pulled back to look at me.

"We can be naked whenever we want now! No more waiting for anybody to leave, or trying to hurry up and finish before they get home." As she talked she held her breasts in her hands, she knew what that did to me. She pushed them together and I dipped my head and ran my tongue up and down her cleavage. She let them go and I licked the space in between them as she held my head. She reached down and grabbed my shaft, stroking it with her little hand as it came back to life. Not that it had gone back down to less then half mass, I don't think that was possible while she was still naked.

"Not quite done yet huh?" I asked with my face still in her chest.

"Doesn't seem like you are either," she teased.

"Never." I drew a line with my tongue up her chest, her neck and up to her lips. She positioned me at her opening and slid down, I moaned into her mouth. She rolled her hips slowly.

"Ness you are so damn sexy." I felt her smile against my lips. The water moved around us as she gently rocked back and forth. I wasn't sure how long she would last, but the fact that we were taking it slow seemed to help. She'd had plenty to drink today and maybe being in the water helped a little too. I touched every part of her, and kissed every part I could reach. I held her hips as they moved, kissed from her shoulder and across her collarbone to her other shoulder. When she leaned back I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, she tasted so damn good.

"Do you want me to make you cum again?" I said against her skin.

"Yes!" she begged. "Please." I gripped her hips and thrusted up. Her whole body shuddered as she shouted and got closer. I reached between us to pinch her clit and she cried out and started to buck and meet my thrusts. I let go inside of her when I felt her tighten around me.

"Oh my God, Jacob," she sighed as she pressed her body to mine, still trembling. I stroked her hair and asked if she was ready for bed.

"I do believe I am," she said. She held onto me as I climbed out of the hot tub. I grabbed two towels and said,

"Come on my little spider monkey." I set her on the bed and wrapped her towel around her shoulders before drying myself off. I had to mentally restrain myself at the sight of her from behind as she crawled towards the top of the bed. She was sexy even when she wasn't trying. I threw back the covers and crawled in with her. We wound ourselves around each other.

"Hey, we don't have to wear clothes to bed anymore," she said sleepily as she pulled her face from my chest to look at me. I laughed quietly.

"Let's always sleep naked then," was my response. And her response was to close her eyes and smile. I kissed her gently for a few moments before the movement of her lips against mine slowed. I pulled away and she put her head back to my chest again. "Goodnight my sleepy head, I love you so much."

"Goodnight, I love you too Jake."

I had the most amazing dream about Ness that night, or morning who can tell in the middle of a dream. I had never had a ton of dirty dreams, but in this one my beautiful Nessie's lips were wrapped around my shaft. She looked up at me as she worked on me with her mouth and her little hand. I let go in her mouth and she swallowed every drop. After that I knew I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. But I did when I felt Nessie squeeze my hand.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey baby."

"Did you like that?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I did that," she giggled and showed me the image of her going down on me again.

"Ahh," I said understanding. The vision stopped when she let go of my hand and crawled under the blanket. I flung it back to watch her as she did all the things she'd done in my "dream." Her soft lips wrapped around my shaft, she took me into her warm wet mouth. I groaned as she swallowed me down, all of me.

"Oh God, Ness, that feels so amazing. How do you even know how to do that?" She laughed with me still inside her mouth and shrugged. I stroked her hair as she moved her head up and down. Her little hands moved up and down my chest. I grabbed them and held them weaving our fingers together. I rubbed my thumbs on the backs of her hands and she sighed happily. When I squeezed her hands she opened her eyes and looked up at me, she watched me watching her. I watched as her lips stretched around me, as she slowed when I hit the back of her throat but kept going until her nose was buried in my stomach. I knew she could tell I was getting close, she made muffled sounds of encouragement.

Without naming names, according to the thoughts I'd heard from my brothers not all girls would swallow, or even let you cum in their mouths. This was one of the many reasons that even though she was the only one I'd had, I couldn't imagine a more perfect lover then my Ness. Watching her swallow was so unbelievably sexy.

"Stay there," I begged in a whisper when her lips reached the base again. "Oh shit!" I said through my teeth as I let go in her throat. She smiled as she sat up and wiped her mouth, appearing quite satisfied with herself. As I panted I laughed at her expression.

"What?" she asked grinning, "I like making you feel good." She snuggled into my side, I held her and told her,

"Well I'm glad for that, do I get to make you feel good now?" I asked slipping my hand in between her thighs to rub the inside of them.

"Not just yet Daddy, Momma's hungry."

"I could eat too, I could have waited," I laughed, "but I'll eat with you. You hungry or thirsty?"

"A little of both actually."

I grabbed a room service menu of the nightstand on my side of the bed. "Here have a look and I'll get you a drink." As I did so I heard little thoughtful noises as she read the menu, "Hmmm" and "Mmmm." I crawled back into bed with her and handed her the glass. She gulped it down and handed me the menu.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked.

"Yup, steak and eggs and veal parmesan." I struggled not to laugh, last time I laughed at a meal choice I got the silent treatment for the rest of the morning. Veal for breakfast.

"I think I'll get steak and eggs too." I said.

"Oh wait!" she gasped. "I hope they have barbecue sauce!"

"They'll think you are weird," I teased. "but I'm sure they do."

"Hush. Oh wait! Alice!" she scooted off the bed and knelt down in front of her suitcase. She threw various items on the floor as she dug furiously. "Yes!" she shouted as she held up a bottle of her favorite brand of barbecue sauce. She set it on the night stand and kept digging. "Hey look at this," she said as she slipped into a silky looking, very short white robe.

"Sexy, I like it," I told her. She dug through mine and found a black one for me.

"Here," she said throwing it at me as I dialed room service. I frowned at her. "What? We probably shouldn't be naked when our food gets here," she giggled.

"True," I agreed, but didn't get up to put the robe on. "You want your steak rare?" I asked her.

"Yup."

"Eggs sunny side up?"

"Yup."

"Want some wheat toast with it?"

"Mmm yeah get some of that too."

She sat up in bed next to me with her phone out. "Texting Alice?" I guessed as I was on hold.

"Yeah." While I ordered our breakfast I ran my hand up and down her leg. With each pass my hand got closer to where her robe ended. As I finished our order and thanked the man, I untied her robe. She raised her eyebrows at me as she texted. I hung up the phone and pushed her robe opened.

"What? You're too beautiful for this to be closed." I kissed her neck, her chest and the tops of her breasts.

"We can't, our food is coming," she protested weakly.

"They said 20 minutes," I said as I flicked my tongue against her nipple, and stroked the soft little patch of short hair between her legs. "I like this landing strip thing you've got going on right now." She moaned when I slipped a finger inside of her, then two. I teased her nipple some more with my tongue. "Don't you want me inside of you?" She whimpered as I plunged my fingers deeper. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard, "We have to be quick," she said against my lips. Her phone vibrated on the night stand but we both ignored it.

"I know," I said as I climbed on top of her. I was more then ready to go, and she was too. She opened her legs for me, and wrapped them around my waist. She moaned when I pushed inside of her. We kissed furiously as she clawed my back. I don't know if we lost track of time, or if room service was just early but soon there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Jake, don't stop," she begged in a whisper. "They'll just leave it outside the door." Fine with me. I sat up and grabbed her thighs, holding her legs open allowing me to go even deeper. She starting crying out with every thrust, the faster I went, the louder she got. Her body trembled. I watched her breasts shake with each hard thrust.

"Yes Jacob!" she beat me this time, but I wasn't too far behind. When she saw me watching her breasts bounce, she pushed them together.

"Oh God," I moaned. She was soaking wet after she came, it felt so good to be inside of her.

"I wanna feel you cum in me," she whispered. Knowing how much she wanted it, I let go inside of her. I pulled out and stayed knelt on the bed.

"Damn." I panted. She giggled and pulled me down to lie beside her.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too," I replied kissing her forehead. "Ready for our food?"

"For sure." I hopped out of bed and grabbed my robe that had been crumpled beneath us. Comfy but not very manly, at least mine was longer then Nessie's. After both our robes were tied, I peeked out into the hallway, no food.

"Crap they took it back. I really thought they would just leave it there."

"I'll call the front desk," Ness said.

"Wait, what are you gonna say? Oh sorry we were busy screwing each others brains out?" She waved at me telling me to be quiet as she waited for somebody to pick up.

"Yes good morning. This is Renesmee Black in room 420, I think I heard room service knock while I was in the shower and my husband was asleep...oh okay..."

I got back into bed and listened to her end of the conversation. "Great thank you so much," she said sweetly. "They were keeping it warm down in the kitchen for us, they'll bring it right up." She climbed into my lap, facing me. "I have to get used to that being my name. I like the sound of it." she smiled.

"I love the sound of it. Oh and by the way, I'm the one that called them, so I was probably not asleep when they knocked," I chuckled.

"Ha ha, oh well."

"And they probably heard you," I said holding her ass in my hands. She laughed and leaned down.

"So what? I don't care if they know how damn good you are. Neither should you, be proud of it! When our food comes you should answer the door and say, hello nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black. My wife and I just checked in last night and I've already given her three amazing orgasms."

"Amazing huh?"

"Always." She softly pressed her lips to mine, and I opened my mouth and our tongues met. I squeezed her ass gently as we kissed. As our kisses grew deeper, I moved my hands up under her arms to massage the sides of her breasts through the silky robe. She didn't protest, hardly. She groaned into my mouth and grabbed a fistful of my hair. If there hadn't been a knock at the door just then, we probably would have missed our breakfast again. Actually, there was no probably about it.

"Be right there!" I shouted. Ness rolled off and looked at me wistfully. I had to laugh, "Come on Momma you gotta eat!" I said getting off the bed. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You better close your robe if you want us to get through breakfast." from the wicked grin she gave me I knew she'd intentionally let the bottom of her robe hang opened.

After making sure I was decent, and Ness had fixed her robe, I answered the door. "Good morning sir," the blonde man said. "Room service."

"Thank you, please come in." After he wheeled the wonderful smelling cart in, I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob Black, my wife and I just checked in last night,"

I heard Nessie gasp from the bed. I couldn't look at her or I would have never been able to keep a straight face. "and I've already been so impressed with the service here. Thanks for bringing our food back up so quickly."

"I'm Ron, pleased to make your acquaintance. You are quite Welcome. Do let us know if there's anything at all the two of you need."  
"Absolutely, thank you Ron." I closed the door behind him when he left. I pushed the cart towards Ness, who's mouth was hanging open. "Oh my God! I seriously thought you were gonna say it!" she squealed. She was laughing so hard she shook the bed. "I was dying, I really thought you were going to!"

"I know you did," I said laughing with her, and lifting up the lids over the plates to see whos was whos, "That was the point! Now here silly girl, which steak do you want."

I handed her the one she pointed to, and set her eggs and veal on the night table beside her. I settled into my side of the bed and dug into my scrambled eggs. I laughed at Ness who had picked up her steak with her fingers and was dipping in the barbecue sauce. She laughed too and shrugged. She made quick work of her steak and when she was done she licked her fingers happily. "Can I help?" I asked. She offered me her hand, and I took my time sucking each finger clean. When I started on her other hand her phone went off again.

"Ugh, what is it!" she shouted at her phone. She leaned away to grab her phone then gave me her hand back. "Alice texted me, and my Mom called too." She held her phone out to show me what Alice said.

Ur food is on its way up so knock it off! lol srry I only saw it cuz we were talking so I was thinkin about u *~*Alice*~*

I shook my head at the crazy pixie and went back to Ness's thumb. "I'm gonna call my Mom back." While she talked I finished cleaning off her fingers for her, then I started on my eggs. "She wanted to tell us that our bed just got delivered."

"Nice," I said with my mouth full.

"Maybe we could stay here another day or so though? It's so great to finally be alone."

"You are so right."

"I have a feeling we'll be getting a lot of visitors dropping by. Your brothers first of all, grandpa will be coming to measure me every day, daily picture taking. Plus according to Mom Aunt Alice has a tendency to just drop by. She says she doesn't know if she is too lazy to call, or if she just likes using her gift, but if she can tell you aren't doing anything important she'll just walk right in."

"Oh man, yeah lets hide here."

As we ate, Ness called Doc like he'd asked her to. Since she was feeling fine it was a short conversation. After that, for the next two days the only people we talked to were those from room service. Those next two days were pretty much perfect. She only got sick once but she recovered quickly. It had been about bed time anyway. We got some more use out of the hot tub, plenty of use out of the bed, and had a little fun on the kitchen counter too. We would lie in bed and talk about the wedding, the baby, having more kids after this one, everything. And I would rest my head on her growing bump as we talked. We ate a lot, slept a lot, and made love so many times I lost count. I got to see my Nessie in lingerie for the first time. It was incredible. Every time she would come out of the bathroom in the next silky, lacey, or skimpy white outfit my heart would nearly beat out of my chest. We were in total bliss.

As we were getting ready to leave our room and go back to our now finished house, Ness gasped and grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Feel!" I finally got to feel our baby kick. "Hey!" I cooed to Ness's stomach as I got on my knees and she lifted up her shirt. "Hey little guy, it's Daddy. This is your Daddy. Hey buddy, I love you so so much."

"You'd been quiet for a few days, huh pretty baby?" Nessie said. I kept my hand on her stomach until the baby grew still.

"That was so awesome." I stood and wiped the moisture from my eyes.

"Aw sweetie," Ness laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," I said even though I was laughing too.

"I'm sorry," she said stroking my cheek. I shrugged.

"Guess I still love you." I teased, bending to kiss her. The kiss started slow and sweet but gained intensity quickly. When she put her hands on my shoulders and climbed up my body to wrap her legs around me, I decided it wouldn't hurt if we checked out a little later. The house still would be there.  
A/N: If those two were fully human, they probably would have sexed themselves to death! Btw, Emmetts favorite episode of the Maury show, that is not made up that was really on that show! I've never seen Jersey Shore, but it seems like something Emmett would laugh at. I can just see him sitting there saying, "Rose, look at these jackasses!" Huggles to Andi. Thanks to all who review. If you haven't yet, you should! The amount of people who have added this story to their alerts and the amount of people who have reviewed do not add up. :-P So tell me what you think and bring some small joy to my life! I could use some lol 


	15. Adventures in Babysitting

A/N: Welcome back friends. You may have noticed this chapter has an actual title. Since I had to lump a couple of chapters together, the numbers have gotten off. Lots of links today because the girls go shopping! There is one space after http:/ and you'll have to put the actual . where it says (dot) since they won't show up here otherwise. Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers. You guys are so awesome and totally make my day! The rest of you should take an example from them ;) Here is a link to what Nessie looks like now. I thought this was a beautiful picture! If it was of Ness, Jake would love it lol. Happy reading!

http:/ 4(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/HshTMYttcWs/SjTGrvTfZGI/AAAAAAAADUw/1L-5-irnUeA/s400/26+weeks+pregnant+007(dot)pg

I love Nessies tits. I'm sorry but I can't help it. She's my wife so that's not that bad is it? That must sound so vulgar but they are spectacular. I'm a breast man, what can I say? I loved them before but I heard her talking to Rose, and she's gone up a whole cup size. She looks like she's about six or seven months along now, by normal human pregnancies go.

It was ungodly hot out. Even with the A/C full blast, those of us who ran at 108 degrees or so were still hot. But we could have been standing in the middle of a wild fire for all I cared, if I got to look at her in that triangle bikini top with her favorite cotton yoga pants.

I couldn't keep my hands off her. She was usually just as eager to be touched, as I was to touch her. They felt so good, so soft... heavy in my hands.

"Jacob!" Nessie banged her little hand on the kitchen table.

"Huh?"

"I said what about Ava?" she said with obvious frustration.

"What about her?"

"I'm trying to pick out names for our child Jacob, but if you'd rather stare at my boobs I'll figure it out myself!" Oh. Oops. She stalked upstairs. Damn it. I knew I should probably leave her alone for a while. Going for a run with my brothers seemed like a good idea. I went upstairs and found her sitting up in bed with her lap top, a thin sheet covering her up to her neck.

"Hey baby?" she didn't look up. "I'm gonna go for a run. I'll have my phone if you need me." I waited to see if she'd say anything. "I won't be long. Let's talk about names when I get back." Nothing. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you Mommy." I didn't bother to wait for a response because I knew I wouldn't get one right now. I grabbed the woven pouch I kept my phone in while I ran off our dresser. I'd only been doing that since she'd been pregnant, it made us both feel better. In our downstairs hallway I took off my cut off sweats and tied them, along with my pouch, around my leg.

I carefully peeked out the window, I wanted to do all I could to avoid another incident. A couple weeks ago Alice saw me decide to go for a run, and Nessie decide to do one of her new favorite things, read about anything baby related on-line. She was a few seconds too early and caught me phasing. I didn't even notice her until I heard the giggling. I gave her an annoyed growl before turning and running off into the woods. I was not pleased Alice had seen me naked. Ness reminded me with a grin that I had nothing to be ashamed off, but still that family had no secrets. Certainly not when Alice was involved. I begged Ness to let me phase in the house but she said I'd scratch everything up, especially the door. I doubtfully suggested that we install a doggy door, not in the front door but in the back where nobody could see it. But that was a no go.

Coast looked clear so I stepped outside and phased on the porch. I let out a howl, the one that pretty much meant, phase if you wanna go for a run or hang out. No emergency. Leah was already phased. I felt Seth phase right away then Sam after him. After we greeted each other, I ran through my little spat with Ness in my head. I wasn't shocked when Leah laughed. _You better keep your eyes to yourself_, she suggested.

_Wow thanks Leah, that's super helpful._

_Well you are obviously having woman troubles, and I'm a woman._

_Barley_.

_Oh suck it. I didn't phase because you called, I'm running to Patrick's to watch a movie. I'm only like a mile away so I'm phasing back. Later. _

Leah had started dating a guy on the Makah rez, it hadn't had quite the effect the pack had hoped for. It had only made her slightly less hateful. We'd met him a couple of times, seemed like an okay guy. He was quiet, and Leah was the one wearing the pants in that relationship for sure. She bossed him around a lot, but he didn't seem to mind being her little sheep and following her. So whatever floats their boats.

Paul popped in as soon as Leah was gone.

_Thank God somebody else needed to get out of the house too! Both of the twins are sick, and so is Rachel. So they are miserable, and Caroline is miserable because she's feeling neglected, and I'm miserable because they are!_ Paul huffed.

_Damn man, how'd you even get her to let you to come out? _I asked.

_Oh, she didn't want me to! The only reason I escaped is because my mom is over. She's making dinner for us thank God. But after she leaves, bath time and bedtime will be another nightmare I'm sure. _

_Hey man, we can take Caroline for the night if you want. Nessie is mad at me so she could use a distraction anyway._

_Really? That would be so awesome! Hang on let me phase so I can call Rach and ask._

I'd stolen the cell phone pouch idea from Paul. He was the last pack member I would have chosen for a brother in law, and he may be stressed today but he was good to my sister.

_Wow, this wife and family stuff is hard,_ Seth commented.

_You ain't kidding. Don't get me wrong, I love my life but there are days..._

_Sorry I don't have much to offer,_ Seth told me. _I can't really relate_.

_Well,_ Sam began,_ I call tell you this, don't even think about touching her. Let her make the next first move. Otherwise you'll just get yourself into deeper and deeper shit. Trust me I learned my lesson on that one._

_It's hard because sometimes she'll catch me looking at get mad, other times she'll catch me looking and it turns her on and...well she'll jump on me! I mean, how am I supposed to know the difference? _

_You can't, I tried to figure that out plenty when Emily was pregnant. Hormones just get outta control._ Paul phased back in and caught the end of what Sam had been telling me.

_So, trouble in paradise Jake?_ he asked.

_Yeah. Apparently I'm not allowed to look at my own wife._ I showed him what he'd missed.

_I know how you feel there. I know Rachel is your sister but-_

_Oh God Paul don't! _I begged. I had a feeling I did not want to hear whatever he was about to say.

_No I was just gonna say, she hardly lets me near her when she is pregnant. So I know it's hard. _

Okay, that could have been worse.

_That's for sure,_ I told him._ So you want me to come get Caroline? _

_Yeah, I do feel bad for the poor kid. She's not getting much attention these past couple of days. It will be easier on all of us.  
_  
_I could go get the rabbit now and come for her after I talk to Ness, do you want us to give her dinner? _

_That would be so great. _

_She likes chicken nuggets right? I know we have a ton of those. _

_Yeah. Rach tries to get her to eat veggies too, but a night off isn't gonna kill her._

I turned and started back towards home. As I made my way up the stairs I heard blankets rustling. I cautiously opened the door to our room, Ness was still in bed with her lap top, the sheet pulled up to her chin once again.

"Hey, is it okay if we take Caroline for the night?" She ignored me. "I know you're mad and I'm sorry. Please just answer."

"That's fine," she said in a dull voice. I bent down and put my hand on her face, she unwillingly turned to look at me.

"I really am sorry." She sighed.

"When is Caroline coming?"

"I was gonna get her now if that's okay. I'm gonna make her dinner. And you too. Think about what you want and I'll start on it as soon as I get back...do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No I just had one," she said in that same bored voice turning her face back to the computer. "Oh, okay," I said dropping my hand. "I'll be back soon...I love you."

"Uh huh." Man, I hope she cheers up when Caroline is around.

When I got to Paul and Rachel's house, I saw Paul had been right, it was chaos. Paul was still out running and I didn't blame him. Rachel was slumped on the couch, her upper body hidden by a blanket that had two little feet sticking out of it. Caroline was clinging to her pants and wailing, worse then the baby hidden by the blanket was. "Caroline please!" Rachel moaned. Caroline lost her grip and fell on her diaper padded bottom, it couldn't have hurt much but she screamed at a decibel I wouldn't have thought possible. I could hear screaming baby number three down the hall. Their little house had no A/C and it was hotter then Hell.

"Holy crap Rach, it's like an oven in here."

"Wow Jake I had no idea, thanks for the reminder." she snapped. "Caroline, look Uncle Jake is here, go see Uncle Jake." Rachel said sounding stuffed up and tired. My little niece toddled towards me.

"Jay!" she whined, seeming glad to see some one who had not denied her attention yet today. She clung to me when I picked her up, I could see what Paul had meant.

"Wow kid, you are some kind of hot mess." I carried her to the kitchen to wipe her nose.

"Who've you got under there Rach?"

"Noah. I've been trying to get him to eat and it's not going well. Paul's mom is changing Grace." and Grace didn't sound too happy about it either.

"Would you mind grabbing her car-seat out of my car? I've been trying to get outside to put it in your car but I never made it out there," she said reaching for a tissue to blow her nose with, with her free hand.

"Sure that's fine."

Paul's mom came from the hallway holding a wiggling and crying Grace, and a diaper bag under her arm.

"Thank you so much for packing her up Nancy, you are a saint I swear!" Rachel said.

"You are so welcome, I'm glad to do what I can dear. Hi Jake," she said with Grace almost drowning her voice out. "Here's Caroline's bag. There's two binkies, some books, some toys, pjs, clothes for tomorrow and some extra clothes just in case." She hung the bag over my shoulder that Caroline wasn't clinging to. "Oh and here's her diaper bag." There's another one?

"Her diapers are in there, her wipes, some cream, and the changing pad. Don't put the cream on her unless her bum is red though," Rachel instructed me. Paul's mom hung the second bag on my shoulder. "She needs a bath so her bath stuff is in there too." Rachel went on. "That little wash cloth shaped like a duck, and her soap and baby shampoo. Do NOT use adult soap or shampoo on her. And don't let her stand up in the bathtub." "Okay, okay I won't. I guess we are ready to go then miss Caroline," I told her.

"Come here Jake let me give her a kiss." I walked back into the living room and bent down in front of Rachel. Caroline leaned away from me to wrap her arms around her mothers neck. Rachel kissed her cheek. "Bye my angel. Mommy loves you, be a good girl for Uncle Jake and Aunt May may." Somehow May may had turned into a nick name for Renesmee. Rachel kissed my cheek too. "Thanks hun, I know I'm being a b-i-t-c-h but I feel like s-h-i-t, we all do. Thank you so much this is a huge help." Nessie read online that when you spell bad words in front of your kids, all you are doing is teaching them how to spell, but I decided now was not the time to bring it up.

"No problem." I said trying to balance Caroline and the huge bags on my shoulder as I straightened up. I wasn't successful and the bags slipped off my shoulder.

"Kids need a lot of stuff, you better get used to it Jake," Rachel said.

"May may?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Yup lets go see her." As we walked out the door Rachel called after me, "Thanks Jake! And make sure you read her Goodnight Moon before bed!"

"I will." As I walked towards Rachel's car Caroline twisted around in my arms to look back towards the house.

"Ma?" Caroline asked with panic creeping into her voice.

"We said bye to Ma. We are gonna go see Aunt May may." Seeing Nessie was all fine and dandy until she realized Nessie wasn't here, and that I was taking her away from her mother.

"Ma!" Uh oh. When I got to Rachel's car I unbuckled and unclasped everything that attached the car-seat to the car while Caroline wiggled in my arms, reaching towards the house. I dragged the baby and the bags and the car-seat to my car and put them all in the back seat. Caroline slid off the seat and pushed against me, getting angry that my legs were blocking her way.

"Moo!" she shrieked at me.

"Caroline, I'm not moving, we are going to see Aunt May may." Why had I not paid more attention to the way this was strapped in to Rachel's car? If this clicks into this, then this part goes over Caroline right? It has to click into that, I don't see where else it could go. Yeah that will go over her chest and her arms...go through here? But there's only one of them, she has two arms. Then what the hell is this strap for? Surely they must all be important. Somewhere in the middle of that she switched to screaming for Paul instead of Rachel. Oh man, what did I agree to?

"Daddy is running, because the house is a zoo."

"Dada!"

"Jake?" I turned around to see Rachel standing on the porch, without Noah. I noticed then there were two sets of screams coming from the house. "You know that kind of carseat can't go in the middle seat right? It has to go on the end."

"Oh...either you or Ness usually does it."

"Do you need help?" Rachel asked.

"No you go ahead back in, I think I've got it now."

"Okay...if you get her lamby out of her bag she'll calm down."

"Ma?"

"Bye baby, I love you. See you tomorrow."

Once Caroline had her beloved stuffed lamb, and I had the car seat in the right place it seemed so much easier. After I triple and quadruple checked that Caroline was securely in, we were on our way.

"Whew!" I exclaimed as we pulled out of the driveway on our way out of La Push. Surely it can't always be that hard getting a kid out of the house can it? I hope not. Will it be different when it's my own child? Part of the problem here was taking her away from her mom, I wouldn't go many places with just me and our kid would I? Even if I did, I would think my own kid would be willing to go with Daddy, more willing then Caroline had been to go with Uncle Jake.

She seemed in a better mood when we got back to the house, thank God. I didn't see Ness downstairs, so I decided to just leave her alone and let her come down when she was ready, I knew she'd hear us. I dumped out the toys and books so Care could play while I started her dinner.

"How about some chicken nuggets for dinner, cutie?"

"Nuggs!" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I heard Ness slowly making her way down the stairs. "Caroline guess who I hear?" She looked at me curiously. "Aunt May may!"

"May may?"

"She's over there," I said pointing to the stairs. "Go get her!" She turned to look and pushed herself off the floor when she spotted Ness. I noticed that over the bikini top she was now wearing one of my old wife beaters that she'd stretched out during the course of her pregnancy.

"May may!" Caroline shouted as she ran to her.

"Hello my sweet!" Ness said crouching down. She groaned when she picked her up. "Oh my. Aunt May may's little girl is getting heavy isn't she!"

Ness made her way over to the counter where I was arranging chicken on a tray. She set Caroline on the counter, just out of reach of the chicken, and stood in front of her so she wouldn't fall. She exhaled with a huff. "Aunt May may's back just can't deal with you right now honey."

"Want me to make you some of this?" I asked hesitantly. "I'll take care of our dinner tonight you don't have to do anything. I can make something else if you want though."

"Chicken sounds fine, thanks." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to where she was standing in front of Caroline. Ness looked up at me with those big eyes.

"Gimmie a hug," she said. I was glad to oblige.

"I'm really sorry." I murmured. She seemed like she wasn't mad anymore so I felt safe to joke around. "It's not my fault you are so sexy, ya know?" She laughed and pulled away to playfully slap my chest.

"Don't talk like that in front of her!" I shrugged and smiled, glad to be forgiven. I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before going back to the chicken.

"It's just there is a time and a place, okay?"

"I know." I told her. I still didn't see what I'd done that was so bad. If I'd realized she was talking about something important I would have paid attention. I hadn't even known what she was talking about. Oh. Guess that was it.

Ness put her hand on Caroline's back, Caroline stretched her little arms around Nessie's bump, they didn't even get close to her back, and laid her head on top of it.

"Aw are you saying hi to your cousin? You'll get to meet him or her soon. This will be your first cousin won't it?" Nessie looked at me and I nodded.

"Paul's an only child," I told her.  
"Ohhh you are gonna be such a good cousin aren't you! You know, your Momma called me today."

"Ma?"

"Yes she did! And she said your house is just crazy today isn't it! Bet you're glad to be here with us huh. We are gonna have a fun night just me, and you, and Uncle Jake."

"Jay!" She shouted and pointed at me.

"Uh huh. We are gonna have a yummy dinner together. Then we can play, and read some books before bed."

"Moon?"

"Yup, Goodnight Moon."

Nessie chatted with Caroline while the chicken cooked and I hunted for something that would go well with our oh so elegant main course. Fruit cups. That seems easy enough. I set the 4 pack on the counter.

"Oh honey, no." I went about what I was doing, thinking Ness wasn't talking to me. "Jake?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Lets skip the fruit cups," she suggested.

"Why? Whats wrong with them?" I asked.

"All that sticky juice?" I picked up the 4 pack and swished it around.

"Oh."

"It's gonna be messy no matter what, but lets not make this even harder on ourselves. I'm sure as heck not planning on mopping this floor tonight."

"Well, how about grapes?"

"Jake, she'll choke!"

"Oh um...I dunno you pick then."

"Why don't you cut up some of that melon on the bottom shelf. Make them about this big." She showed me with her fingers. Wow that's small. "Do that with the chicken too."

Usually when Caroline was over Nessie took the lead in taking care of her. Trying to do it myself was making me realize I wasn't very good at it, and that I had so much to learn in such a short time.

We sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner together, I watched as Ness feed Caroline trying to learn something. She didn't put the plate on the highchair tray, but left it on the table only giving her a few pieces of food at a time. When I asked her why she said that if you give a kid that age too much food at a time, they are likely to just play with it. Plus they will probably throw their plate too. I stored that away in my memory bank. I wondered how old they have to be when you can just give them their own plate, when they can feed themselves.

Bath time was interesting, we usually didn't give her a bath here but Rachel and Paul had been too busy yesterday, so this definitely had to be bath night. Ness said there's no way she was gonna be able to kneel down on that hard tile floor, so bath duties fell to Uncle Jake. Ness sat on the toilet with the lid closed and turned on the water, trying to get the temperature just right. Soon as the water went on Caroline started wiggling in my arms.

"No baf!"

"Yes bath," I told her as I was taking her shirt off. After I got her pants and her diaper off I turned to throw the dirty diaper in the garbage. When I turned back around Caroline was gone. I jumped up and darted out of the bathroom and found her running down the hallway away from me, as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She laughed when I caught her and picked her up, but quickly expressed her displeasure as soon as we got back in to the bathroom.

"No baf!" Despite her protests I lowered her into the tub and she sat in the water. Ness threw a couple bath toys in the tub from the bag which I'd forgotten about until just now, but she remembered to bring upstairs. Caroline was so busy having fun with her toys she hardly noticed me washing her. Washing her hair was another story though. She cried and splashed in the water when I tilted her head back to wet her hair, and did the same when I rinsed it.

"Aw it's not that bad," Nessie cooed from her seat. Caroline blinked her eyes furiously, her dark eyelashes wet. After getting over the trauma of having her hair washed, she calmed down and happily played with her toys until her fingers and toes started to look like prunes.

"Okay I think that's enough for tonight." To my surprise she kicked and screamed as I pulled her out of the tub. All that drama over getting in, and then she doesn't want to get out? Ness was ready with the towel and I placed Caroline in her lap. Well, what she had left of a lap anyway.

"Come on now silly girl," Ness said wrapping her up, cuddling her and drying her off at the same time. We took her to our room to put her diaper on, we wouldn't have any of our baby furniture until after the shower so we always changed her on our bed.

"Wanna try?" Ness asked me as she got Carolines pjs and a diaper out of her bag. I had never actually changed her before, and I realized I had never watched anybody change a baby very closely. But it was time that I learned. I laid Caroline on our bed and she immediately rolled out of the towel and kept on rolling.

"Uh oh, naked baby on the bed" I said. "come back!" Ness had opened the diaper up and started to instruct me as I attempted my first diaper change.

"Now just place her right in the center of it...she's like half out of it Jacob."

"I know but she's so squirmy!"

"Well that's why you gotta be fast. Try it this way, grab both of her ankles and lift up, just enough that you can slide the diaper under her." When I eyed her warily she assured me, "It's not gonna hurt her, you won't break her trust me." I went with the 2nd method and it worked better. "Okay just bring the front up over her and hold it on her tummy while you get the tabs." I was taking to long and Caroline was starting to get annoyed and twist around as I fumbled with the stupid tabs.

"Come on Care, give me a break I'm trying to hurry I promise," I was filled with so much anxiety I was actually breaking a sweat. When I finally got it on, it was crooked, but it was on. I'd had enough and let Ness put her pjs on. Since it was hot out she was only going to sleep in a thin cotton onesie.

"This is just precious," Ness said pulling the onesie over Caroline's head of dark hair that was getting thicker every day. The onesie had a picture of a slice of pie with a cherry on top, and in a childlike font underneath it, said Cutie Pie. She was right it was pretty adorable. I paid close attention to the way she did the snaps.

"Jake why don't you get the pack and play out and I'll start on Goodnight Moon."

"Moon! Moon!" Caroline said.

"Okay," I told Ness and went to the hall closet to get the portable crib/playpen we kept there for when Caroline was over. In the short time that took me, Ness and Caroline had already gotten settled. Ness was reading Goodnight Moon, with her other arm curved around Caroline's little body. Caroline was in Nessie's lap, curled around her bump with her binky in her mouth and lamby under her arm. I needed a picture of this. This was what Nessie called frame worthy so I hurried and got the camera.

"Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere." Nessie read in a whisper. Caroline's eyes were half closed and she didn't even notice the flash of the camera. Ness smiled, but didn't look up. She kept reading while I set up the pack and play as quietly as I could. Now this was something I could do, assembly was my specialty. When I was finished Ness was through reading the book and was rubbing a sleeping Caroline's back.

"Wow she went out easy tonight," I whispered.

"It's been a busy day for her."

"Yeah, busy running bare assed down the hallway from me," Ness giggled quietly.

"Come take her, I'm not smooth enough these days to get up without waking her." I picked her limp little body up off of Nessie and crossed our room.

"Night night, Jay loves you." I kissed her forehead and gently laid her down, then I tucked her blanket around her. She curled up on her side, subconsciously clinging to her lamb.

Ness was stripping down for bed. She was in light blue cotton panties that she wore under her bump now. She reached behind her under my wife beater to untie the bikini top. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she undid the tie behind her neck and pulled the top out of the front of her shirt. I could see her nipples through the shirt. I thought it was so sexy when she wore my clothes.

Down boy, child in the room.

I got a clean pair of boxers to sleep in out of my dresser and went in the closet to change, wouldn't want to traumatize my niece should she wake up suddenly.

Ness was curled up on her side of the bed facing the middle. I got in to bed next to her and put my arm around her.

"When are we taking Caroline back?" Ness asked.

"I was gonna drop her off on my way to work. I don't have to go in until 10:00."

"Okay. Aunt Alice is taking me shopping tomorrow, she said she'll come here to get me, we'll probably leave when you do. My Mom and Aunt Rosalie are supposed to come too."  
"What are you guys getting?" "Mostly clothes. I want to get some dresses, that's what feels the most comfortable. It makes me feel better to look at least halfway decent. I can't wear your clothes all the time ya know." I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to me.

"I like it when you wear my clothes though," I breathed. She laughed softly.

"I know. We are going to look at furniture too. Of course Aunt Alice won't let me buy anything that I don't need right this minute. We'll be getting all that at the shower."

"How's that coming?"

"Good. She wants to have it in about a month. We have a theme so I don't see why the wait, we could at least start painting the nursery. But she says I need to get the 'full effect' so we aren't even starting until after the shower" Since we had a mystery baby, they had picked the gender neutral theme of Dr. Seuss, sounded pretty good to me.

"So I looked at girls names today. Found some cute ones. I like Ava and Lucy because they are simple and classic. But I also like Addison and Sativa, Rhiannon. Those are unique don't you think?"

"Yeah, those are all pretty nice. We could always go with a classic first name, and a unique middle name. Or the other way around."

"That's a good idea," she said rolling over with some obvious effort. "Let's look at boys names when you get home. We don't want to be those parents who wait til the last second."

"Right." I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around her stomach. We used to sleep face to face, with our arms around each other, but that was pretty awkward now and becoming more impossible each day. So we switched to spooning. I buried my face in her hair, "You're gonna be such an awesome mom. You already seem to know everything."

"Aw thanks. I hardly know everything though. I've just spent a lot of time with the other imprints and their kids." For a moment it was quiet, I was kind of scared voice my fears out loud.

"What if I'm not a good Dad?"

"Oh sweetie, why would you say that? You are gonna be a great Dad."

"I don't know. I have no idea what I am doing here."

"Well neither do I really. Just because I know how to babysit doesn't mean I have a clue about being a mom. I'm scared too," she admitted.

"Really?"

"For sure. You know, when I talked to Emily the other day she said those 'What to Expect' books are good. Easy to understand and pretty informative. I was planning on looking for the pregnancy one tomorrow, and the one for kids under a year old. Would you want to read them?" she asked gently.

"Hmm that might good. Sure." She was probably right, maybe I would feel better if I had an idea of what to expect, hence the name of the books.

"Some things will just come naturally Mom says. Like you are a pretty good tucker inner," she said laughing at her made up phrase.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I curved my hand around the bottom of her bump, moving it from side to side. At first that made her laugh when I started doing it because she would look down and tell me she couldn't see my hand. But after a few minutes of that, she would be so relaxed she'd fall right to sleep.

"Ahh" she sighed. "That feels so nice Daddy."

"I'm glad. Goodnight Mommy, I love you."

She murmured back sleepily, "Love you too."

The next morning Nessie woke me before my alarm when she threw my arm off of her and hauled it to our bathroom. Ah good old morning sickness. I staggered after her still half asleep to kneel next to her on the floor. Her hair was up and out of the way so I rubbed her back as I felt her body tense up. Ness running past must have woken Caroline because I could hear her whimpering.

"Ma?"

"Jake, will you go get her," Ness said laying her head against the bowl, "I don't think she remembers where she is." I didn't want to leave Ness alone but the whimpering had turned to crying. Ness felt my hesitance, "Just go," she told me.

When Caroline saw me she looked confused for an instant, then must have remembered that I was an okay guy and being here wasn't so bad.

"Jay," she said.

"Morning cutie." She was standing up reaching her arms up to me, I picked her up and bounced her in my arms.

"She's gonna need changed," Ness called from the bathroom. "And don't forget the changing pad. "Can you get her dressed too?"

"Yeah, I will."

I carried Caroline around while I grabbed what I needed. It seemed easier since our house wasn't baby proofed yet and this way she wouldn't run off. Okay changing pad, I threw it on the bed. Diaper, wipes, that's it right? I think did a tiny bit better then I did last night. Ness got sick again in the bathroom, I heard her moan "Oh shit," over the flush of the toilet. I hated seeing her like that, but I knew by now there was nothing I could do for her. I grabbed a pink sleeveless dress that had a tiny print of white daisies. It took me a minute to get her arms through the arm holes but I did it. I put some toys in the crib, converting it to a play pen, and Caroline busied herself. Ness was still on her knees, in the same position. "You okay?"

"I'll get over it," she said.

"Do you still wanna go today?"

"I have to, I need clothes and I want to have a say in what I wear." I rubbed little circles on the small of her back underneath her shirt.

"Why don't you go back to bed, I'll take care of Caroline."

"I think I will. Just give her some cheerios for breakfast."

"Okay." I kissed the cheek that wasn't pressed against the toilet lid and took Caroline downstairs. Breakfast went well, plenty of cheerios ended up on the floor but they were easy enough to sweep up.

*RPOV *

After brushing my teeth I crawled back in to bed. While I lie there I listened to the sounds of Jake playing with our niece. He was doubting himself, but he was so sweet to her. That was the most important thing.

Jake brought Caroline up so I could kiss her goodbye before he left to take her home on his way to work. I knew that look he was giving me, and I was finding it annoying. "You know it'll pass, just go to work."

"Yeah, I know. Call me or send me a text once you are up and about. I love you."

"I will, I love you too." I sat up and put my hand around the back of his neck to pull him to me for a quick kiss. "Hopefully I'll be home by the time you are."

"Okay. Caroline wave bye to Aunt May may."

"Bye May may!" my niece called, her little fingers opening and closing, her version of waving. As crappy as I felt, it was adorable and I had to smile.

"Bye sweetie." I decided to sleep it off, I knew Aunt Alice would see so sometimes her gift could be very convenient, I'll give her that. And no phone call was needed when I decided it was time to start the day after a nice cat nap. As I was choosing an outfit, I caught the scents of my Mom and both my Aunts before I heard or saw them.

"Hey," I called out in greeting to wherever they were. Suddenly they were behind me when I turned to walk out of my closet. "Gah! You sneaky vampires are gonna make me pee my pants one of these days."

"If you need to use the little girls room do it now because we have shopping to do!" Aunt Alice sang.

"You feeling up to it?" Momma asked.

"Yeah, I'll be feeling more up to it after I have something to eat." Aunt Rose got me my liquid breakfast, and after sending a text to Jacob we were on our way. The long ride to Seattle didn't take nearly as long with Aunt Alice. The store we were going to had maternity and baby clothes, baby furniture, pretty much everything Aunt Alice assured me.

First stop was clothes for me, I went right to the dresses. I didn't need anything fancy, just around the house clothes. I found the perfect one, light and breezy.

"It'll fit," Alice said with authority as she walked by. I grabbed one in every color and threw them in the cart.

Mom found some nice skirts that looked so comfortable, so I got a few. As we were picking those out, Aunt Alice gasped dramatically in front of a t-shirt display.

"Oh. My. God! These are great!" They said the cutest things on them. I laughed at the one that said, We're hungry in a simple font across the top. I threw that one in the cart. There were lots for the other members of the family to choose from, Alice being Alice, she picked out one for everybody.

"These skirts are casual enough that they will look so cute with the t-shirts." Aunt Rose said. We got a few for Jake too. One in the style of those old I'm with stupid shirts that said, I did that, with an arrow. I knew that and the one that said, My swimmers are strong would make him laugh. And I got him the one that said I'm afraid of my pregnant wife because it made _me_ laugh! Since Aunt Alice picked them you could tell who's Uncle shirt was who's. Uncle Jasper's said Kiss me I'm an Uncle, and Uncle Emmett's was just perfect for him, he'd love it. It said, kick ass uncle.

We found an adorable one that said Proud New Cousin for Caroline. It was black and had colorful flowers all over it. We chose some grandma and grandpa ones for Nanna and Grandpa, a couple aunt ones, then Momma burst out laughing and held up the perfect shirt for Daddy. "Oh you've got to be kidding, how funny is this!" It said, don't I look too young to be a grandfather?

She was right, it was pretty funny and I knew everybody would get a kick out of it. I made her get the matching grandma one for herself, she didn't seem to mind a bit. After picking out a few tank tops and pairs of pants, Aunt Alice was confident enough that I would be well dressed for the remainder of my pregnancy. We weren't actually buying anything for the baby today, I had to wait for the shower, but I teared up at the tiny onesie we passed that said Mommy and Daddy's little miracle. "Now that's a must buy," Aunt Rose said. Mom and Aunt Alice nodded in agreement.

We looked a little at furniture, I could tell Aunt Alice was making mental notes. I was so happy to find they had books there too. I really wanted to get those books today, but I was starting to fade and I was dreading the thought of adding another store to our trip. I got the ones I had been looking for for myself, and What to Expect When You're a First Time Dad for Jake. I hoped this would make him feel better, help him gain a little confidence in himself. I had no doubt he was going to be a great father. Who cares about silly things like putting a diaper on crooked? I knew as long as the love was there, we'd figure the rest out.

A/N: Hope you liked! Now review, all the cool kids are doing it! Peer pressure!


	16. Till There Was You

A/N: Welcome back! I've thrown in some more links, as usual there is a space after the http:// and each . so if you wanna see just close the gaps, you know what do you. Here's a pretty picture of what Nessie's bump looks like now. Enjoy, because it's party time for the girls!

http:// www. hotmomsclub. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/huge. 2. 14254. JPG

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Baby countdown One month to go!

"It's your special day!" I told my belly as I stood in front of the mirror in the morning light that was streaming in through the window. "Well not 'the' special day, but this day is all about you!"

Flutter flutter.

"I know, I'm excited too! All the girls are coming, and we can't stand here naked all day."

"You could always reschedule," Jake, who was also naked and had been watching me from the bed, said with a wry smile. We'd gone at it like rabbits last night. So we were both in remarkably good moods. Honestly I could have gone for more, but it was more than likely that we would be interrupted.

"I need to get ready," I said with a sigh.

"I know," he said as he slid out of bed. He stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders. When he touched my face and turned my head to kiss me, I opened my mouth for him and he slid his tongue past my lips. I couldn't help the little whimper that escaped. After only a moment I regretfully pulled away to end the kiss. He gave my ass a quick squeeze, "Go ahead, do what you need to do. I'll leave you alone I promise." Good boy. He knew he was on thin ice after the fight we'd gotten into last week. He kept coming up behind me as I sat on the couch on the phone, putting his hands down my shirt and playing with my breasts. I was not in the mood, but I let him have his fun while I was talking to Emily. It won't hurt anything I figured. But that was while talking to Emily. I swatted his hands away when I got another call beeping in, because I saw that it was my dad. Jake wasn't looking at the screen and kept right on doing what he was doing. He pinched my nipples and breathed in my ear that we should go upstairs. I got so annoyed I just shrieked at him, "My dad is beeping in and I need to talk to him!" When we are in bed at night that is another story, but we can't just make love all day every day. Well some days we could, and did, but other days we just had shit to do! I could have gone for staying in bed all day but today was not the day for it.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Ur dress for today is hanging on the front door i'll c u in 30 ~*Alice*~

Jake peeked over my shoulder, "Oh good, was crazy pixie here last night?"

"Eh who cares, this is our house and we can do as we please in it!" I said as I carefully made my way down the stairs. I opened our front door to find my dress hanging on the doorknob in a clear plastic garment bag.

http:// cn1. kaboodle. com/hi/img/2/0/0/f9/9/AAAAAsvFvxYAAAAAAPmQkg. jpg

"Good job Aunt Alice," I said looking at the dress.

"Thanks!" she said emerging from the woods. She quickly appraised me, "Oh no I knew it, sex hair. Into the shower with you!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes very funny, let's go miss horny pants." She dragged me through the kitchen, where we paused for her to threaten Jake who's face was in the fridge, "You leave her alone! Stay!" He turned around as he was shoving a piece of cheese into his mouth, his expression questioning. I rumpled my hair against my head and explained.

"She's mad that I have sex hair."

"Well there's a very good reason for that," he said smugly. "Four of them since last night actually." He wiggled his eyebrows and I was gasping with laughter as Aunt Alice pushed me up the stairs.

When we reached my room she whirled me around to face her. "Four times!?" she asked. I just smirked. "Impressive for partial humans. Normally I'd say way to go, but he should have let you rest, you've got a big day today!"

"How do you know he's the one who started all of it?"

"Oh stop," she said as she pushed me towards the bathroom. "You need a shower even more than I thought!"

While I got my shower and dried my hair I talked with the baby, as I usually did when I was alone. "Now you are going to have to try very hard not to make Mommy sick today. It makes Daddy worry about us, and it would kind of put a damper on the festivities!"

Flutter flutter.

"That's right my little butterfly. It's going to be a fun day I think. She won't tell me what they are but Aunt Alice has lots of fun games for us to play. And there's no boys allowed! Well they are coming at the end to have lunch with us. You have a whole bunch of uncles and they loooooove to eat. Well no boys except you maybe. Are you a boy?"

Flutter.

"A girl?"

Flutter.

"You aren't gonna tell me are you?"

Flutter flutter.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then won't we my little mystery." I heaved myself of the edge of the bathtub where I'd been sitting while I dried my hair and made my way downstairs. I felt like I was in babyville or something. Streamers and balloons were covering the whole bottom floor of the house. Aunt Alice was fluttering around perfecting decorations that looked just fine to me. Momma was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a huge pale yellow cake that was shaped like a rattle.

"Mmm that smells good." She smiled as she worked.

"It's white cake, this half is colored blue, and the other half is pink. Daddy says have fun by the way, he wants to see you open your gifts so he'll be over later."

"Good." I said as Aunt Rosalie set a glass of blood in front of me.

"Drink up Mommy-to-be!" she told me. I sipped my breakfast as I surveyed the bottom floor. Most noticeable; Jake was gone, over to Paul's to help watch the kids so that meant Rachel would be here soon. I wandered into the dining room and my jaw dropped, the table was overflowing with perfectly wrapped boxes of every shape and size. The walls were lined with colorful gift bags.

"Holy crap in a pita," I breathed. I felt the air swirl and Momma was next to me.

"You didn't seriously think your father and Aunt Alice would allow that baby to ever want for one single thing, did you?"

"Wow," was all I could say. As the guests started to arrive the stacks of gifts grew. Rachel was first to show up, she patted my belly and talked to it.

"Hey little one, we are all here for you, it's your party!" According to my favorite websites and blogs that I poured over while Jacob was at work, lots of mommies-to-be found others touching their belly annoying. I didn't mind it, because the people who did it, did so because they loved my baby already. Certainly not Rachel, she was going to be the one to deliver him or her. Of course Grandpa was more than capable, I didn't mind him giving me ultrasounds but he and I both agreed he shouldn't be the one to deliver the baby, it would just be strange. He would be there for the birth, but Rachel would be the one doing the catching. She had been there for plenty of births, she and Grandpa had discussed everything and were ready.

One of the empty bedrooms was already set up, had been for a couple weeks. Grandpa assured my nervous Nellie husband that should anything go wrong, we had as much equipment as the NICU at the hospital. One of our bedrooms was full of normal stuff like the table, the other had emergency stuff. I hadn't looked in that second room, I didn't even want to consider the possibility of needing anything in there so I put it out of my head.

Aunt Alice refused to tell me the guest list when I asked, I didn't push because it wasn't to hard to figure out. Imprints, Leah (if she bothered to show up), and all us Cullen ladies. So Aunt Alice's plan worked, I was very surprised when the front door opened and I heard a familiar voice shout, "Where is my muchacha dulce?!"

Carmen! She and Kate and Tanya were coming through my front door, their arms full and faces bright. They set their bundles down and passed me around, I was so excited to see our cousins from the north. It had been a couple of years, which for me is a long time. I'd really changed.

"Look at you, I can hardly believe it!" Kate said.

"I never imagined there'd be a fourth generation of the Cullens on the way," Tanya mused. "We are so very pleased for you Renesmee. Elezar sends his love and best wishes."

"Thanks Tanya, I'm so glad you guys are here."

Once everyone got there we had all the ladies from the Cullen and Denali covens, all the imprints, and Leah. Leah came to my birthday parties, but other than that she mostly stayed away. I didn't know her all that well. I just knew she thought I was a freak of nature, but I wasn't any more of a freak then the only female werewolf in Quileute history! Who knows what she was thinking about our child. Well Daddy would, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. Any time I had ever asked him to spy on somebodys thoughts for me, he all but shook his finger at me and told me "if people want you to know what they are thinking, they will tell you when they are ready."

Everybody mingled for a while. There were lots of snacks set out, I made sure to sample them all. I particularly enjoyed the chocolate covered sunflower seeds with pink and blue shells. The cupcakes with little binkies sticking out the top were pretty tasty too. Even without barbecue sauce.

As I munched, Kim asked me if we'd decided on names yet. "Yup. Either way the baby is going to have two middle names. The second one will be Cullen because I really don't want the name to die out. Plus that's what my name is now too, I added Cullen as a second middle name with just Black as my last name."

"AW I like that."

"Daddy was really happy about that. So Anthony Jacob Cullen Black for a boy. Anthony is my Dad's middle name, we thought about Jacob for the first name, but that might get confusing, or annoying."

"Yeah, that's what we did with Cole's name, his middle name is Jared. We thought the same thing," she told me. "So what are you thinking for a girl?"

"For a girl we are going with Swan Ali Cullen Black. Swan for my Mom's side of the family, and Ali is Italian for wings, 'cause the first time I felt her move it felt like butterfly wings." I said with a wide smile.

"That is adorable! I love it, Ness. And we'll have another little birdie, Swan and Dove!"

"Ha ha, yeah I know. Emily likes it. Hopefully they will be friends."

Alice then began herding everybody into the family room where the games were set up. An easel set up off to the side caught my eye, it was covered in baby pictures. Aunt Alice was far too exited to move at human speed so when she saw me looking, she was next to the easel before I could open my mouth to ask.

"Ness, wanna play this one first?"

"Sure," I said curious to find out what it was.

"Okay gals! First we are starting with the baby picture game," Aunt Alice flew around with sheets of paper and pens. "All of you who were able to were asked to bring one of your baby pictures. So come have a look, and try to match the baby picture to the guest!"

Ohh, that's what was going on. When you looked at it, it seemed easy at first once you broke us up into groups. Quileute and "pale faces" as Jacob liked to say. Of course the Denali clan had no pictures up there, they were all at least several hundred years old by the time cameras were invented in the mid 1800's. I raised my eyebrows at the two ancient looking photos. Aunt Rosalie saw me and said, "Hey, we have an attic full of old stuff just like every other family. Ours is just a little older than average."

"How come I've never seen it?"

She smiled and shrugged, "You never asked. I'll show you sometime."

"Deal." I said. I examined the pictures closely. The older two must have been Nanna and Aunt Rose, I didn't think Aunt Alice would have any pictures of herself as a human, since she didn't remember being human or even know where she came from until several years ago. Momma and I were easy to pick out. Even if I hadn't known, we were the only "pale faces" not in black and white photo. Rachel's was pretty simple to pick out, I could see the Black family resemblance. The rest were tricky, this game was harder then I thought! Aunt Alice didn't play since she'd known the answers, she got enough of a thrill watching us. Kate ended up winning, she managed to get them all right even though she didn't know the girls from the rez. I did so so, 7 out of 11. Aunt Alice gave Kate her prize, a really pretty keepsake of a crystal baby carriage.

http:// www. favorideas. com/shopping/prod/FC-2208. htm

Aunt Alice announced the next game. When she started shoving balloons up her shirt, and told us to do the same we thought she'd lost it until she explained further.

"Get as many as you can up your shirt, then we are going outside to have a short little race. Whoever wins and doesn't loose any balloons gets a prize!"

So we proceeded to put almost every balloon in the house up our shirts as Nanna filmed with one camera and took pictures with the other. She got a really cute one of me and Momma, smiling at the camera as we stood with my baby bump touching her balloon bump. Tanya, who'd been insisting she felt foolish, laughed in spite of herself when Kate crouched down to talk to her balloon baby. I bet she was just worried about looking silly when Daddy showed up. We followed Aunt Alice outside as she told us there will be two races. A human race to a tree she had already tied a yellow ribbon around, and a vampire race that consisted of five laps around my house. If the vampires ran to the tree it would take less then a second so not only would they win for sure, that wouldn't be much of a challenge, so not much fun.  
The vampire race was first, I couldn't really tell but Nanna declared Aunt Rosalie the winner. She was exited to get her prize. Aunt Alice probably would have given her one anyway later, but it's always more fun to win something. For the human race, Kim fell right on her balloons and popped them all, good thing she has a great sense of humor. She laughed harder then anybody, I was a close second.

Flutter flutter.

"Kim I think even the baby is laughing!" I shouted from the sidelines where I was watching. Of course Leah won that race without even trying. She should have raced with the vampires but nobody said anything, we let her have her easy win. She declined her prize so Aunt Alice offered it to Emily, who came in second but was really the rightful winner anyway. I'd rather Emily have the baby carriage because I knew she'd treasure it.

"Present time!" Aunt Alice sang. "Family room! There are more comfortable places to sit in there, so we'll bring your presents in to you."

Daddy was already in there, a wide smile across his face. "Hey Daddy!" He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his cool lips to my cheek.

"Hello darling, enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yup," I showed him the balloon race with my gift and he laughed. I sank into the arm chair and Daddy sat next to me on the floor, his legs folded with Momma in his lap. Nanna kept it up with the cameras and Aunt Alice was ready to write down who gave me what so I could send thank you notes. Aunt Rose brought me the first one, from Aunt Alice. It was full of pink and blue clothes.

"Silly pixie, I can only use half of these you know."

"I know, we can donate the rest to charity. I was thinking maybe the Seattle women's shelter. Some of these gals just grab their kids and run like hell so they could use baby clothes there."

"Oh, good idea. Yeah, I think I'll do that." My family had a lot, but nobody could ever call us wasteful or selfish, Grandpa made sure of that. I'd make sure to instill those same values in my child, being giving is a very good thing.

"I knew you'd say that, there's a box in your garage labeled shelter, for whatever you don't use."

I laughed, "Of course you knew." I ended up getting more than enough gender neutral clothes so we were good in that department. Aunt Rose was ready with the next gift.

"This one is from your dad, Nessie." It was a Dr. Seuss mobile with characters from the books and all kinds of crazy shapes.

"This is great, thanks Daddy." Next was a bag from Emily, it was full of all kinds of fancy coffees. I was confused for half a second, all the mothers in the room laughed.

"You are both going to need it, trust me!" Emily said.

Aunt Rose was back. She thrust a bag at me, "Might as well get this one out of the way" she said apologetically. "It's from Emmett."

"Oh man...I'm afraid."

"You should be," she said. The bag was full of onsies that said...interesting things.

"'Doin the damn thang'?" I read. Your girlfriend is checking me out...Don't scare me, I poop easily...Flatulence machine? How charming. "Aunt Rose!" I whined.

"Honey I tried, be glad I talked him out of the one that says, 'I was the fastest', with a picture of a sperm on it" Nanna gave a delicate gasp. "That flatulence one was my fault though, sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have told him what that meant when he asked me." The bib from Carmen was much better, somebody in Alaska loves me it said. I had everything I needed now, plenty of diapers and wipes, binkies, nursing stuff, and a diaper genie which Rachel said she simply could not live without. She promised I'd love mine. Rachel also gave me a tub full of coco butter with a wink. I tried not to blush as I remembered our previous conversation. But I failed as I hastily thanked her and shoved it back into the bag. As I was on the last few gifts, cars started pulling up in the driveway. Sam and Dove were first. As Dove ran to Emily Sam told us that Jacob and Paul were here, they were working on getting the kids out of the car. Jared showed up with Cole and Marla, and Jacob and Paul still hadn't made it in yet.

"I'd better go help them," Rachel said on her way out of the room. By this time, my aunts were a blur going up and down the stairs as they stocked the nursery with the gifts I'd received. I went into the kitchen to find Nanna working on a huge sandwich tray, there must have been 50 on there already and she was adding more. Then the mouth watering smell wafting from the oven hit me.

"Oh! What is that!" I moaned.

"Rosemary chicken," Nanna answered.

"We are gonna eat so much of that!" I said rubbing my belly.

"Hey sweetie," I heard from behind me. Jake was there with Caroline running on his heels, who made a detour when she spotted her mom. "Having fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah! Wait til you see all the stuff we got. The games were fun too." I showed him some highlights with my gift.

He grinned and told me, "I'm so glad you are having a good time." The sweet kiss he gave me was interrupted by a tugging on my dress.

Dove was looking up at me. "Mommy said this is a party for your baby, but where is it?" she wanted to know.

"In here," I said pointing to my belly.

"When is it coming out of there?" she asked.

"In a few weeks."

"Can I play with the baby?"

"Sure, as long as you promise to be very gentle." I told her.

"I will," she assured me. She grew quiet and thoughtful, I should have known that wasn't good.

"How did the baby get in there?" Uh oh, I had never even considered this. Jake looked at me, his eyes wide. I panicked and looked to Emily who was trying not to laugh, and failing, for help. "Quit laughing and get over here!" I hissed as I waved her over.

Emily bent down and said, "How do you think it got in there?" Dove just shrugged. "Well, Jake put the baby there, they made the baby together." Emily told her. Dove curiously looked Jake over as she considered her next question. Oh please, please don't ask how.

"Why?" Whew!

"Because Jake and Nessie love each other very much."

"Oh...Can I hold one of Rachel's babies?"

"You'll have to ask her sweetie, I think she's in the family room." Dove turned and ran to find Rachel.

"Oh crap I was about to break a sweat! How did you know what to tell her!" I asked.

"I'd been dreading this day, I read up on it a while ago." Emily then turned to Sam, who'd been busy eating a record amount of cupcakes. "Thanks for your help on that one Sam," she teased.

"Hey you had it under control, you're super mom!"

We ate, and ate, and ate. After lots of hugs, congratulations, and picture taking the guests started to trickle out. Rachel stuck around and explained to Jacob how to use the diaper genie, showing him how after you drop the diaper in, you twist the top, which seals away the diaper and the smell. My parents were putting away food and cleaning the kitchen, Nanna had gone home because she couldn't wait to show Grandpa the footage she'd taken of the day.

"Woah! I think the baby is tap dancing or something!" Of course this made Jacob come running. He knelt down to put his hands on my belly and talk to our baby.

"Hey buddy, it's Daddy!" Once the baby calmed down I asked Jacob to come upstairs with me to see the stuff we'd gotten.

"No!" Aunt Alice shrieked from upstairs.

"Aunt Alice?"

"You can't come up!"

"Um, why?" I asked looking at Jake, who just shrugged.

"We are painting! Give us 4 minutes!"

"She had to do it now?" I muttered.

"Full effect!" She shouted. Jacob and I sat on the steps and waited for us to be allowed on the second level of our house. A few moments later Aunt Alice was jumping up and down in the hallway.

"Go look! But don't touch the walls they are still wet!" When I stepped into my baby's nursery for the first time, I would have jumped up and down too if she hadn't still been in me and I felt like I weighed 900 pounds. It couldn't have been more perfect. I couldn't help but tear up.

http:// 2. bp. blogspot. com/_L-deInbQA9c/SrhxQjIBzPI/AAAAAAAADvY/oFnW5igdNfI/s640/dr-seuss-baby-nursery. jpg

In the far corner next to the window, there was a piece of furniture that seemed kind of like the odd man out. A dark rocking chair among all the pastels. I hadn't noticed my parents in the door way, but my mom said, "That was mine from when I was a baby. Grandpa Charlie said you could have it so technically it's from him."

"I love it." I crossed the room to try it out. I eased myself into the chair and rocked back and forth. I'd be doing a lot of this, but soon my baby would be in my arms. Jake was beaming.

"You look good in that Ness," he told me.

"I feel pretty good in it." I showed Jake all the clothes we'd gotten, which my aunts had already put into drawers. Man those two were fast. I should have been worn out from all the excitement, but instead I was pretty keyed up.

Later that night Jake was in bed in his boxers, reading some car magazine. Boring. I went in the nursery to sit in my rocking chair some more. I decided to tell the baby about our family. How Aunt Alice throws the best parties, and to never ever repeat anything Uncle Emmett says. How Grandma is so brave, and Grandpa is brilliant. I told the baby about all the wolves, the imprints, their kids, everybody. "We have a pretty big family! We are a little strange, but we all love you already and we can't wait to meet you. Maybe while Daddy is reading his silly magazine, I'll sing you a song so you can go to sleep. Would you like that?"

Flutter flutter.

I rubbed the spot on my belly where I was pretty sure the baby's back was. "Okay my sweet, this one probably isn't supposed to be a lullaby but I think it fits. Lets give it a test drive and see how you like it.

There were bells on the hill But I never heard them ringing No I never heard them at all Till there was you There were birds in the sky But I never saw them winging No I never saw them at all Till there was you And there was music And there were wonderful roses, they tell me In sweet fragrant meadows Of dawn and dew There was love all around But I never heard it singing No I never heard it at all Till there was you"

When I went back into our room, Jake was looking up at the door that joined our room to the nursery. "That was really pretty, should be my song to you though." I crawled into his lap and leaned back against his chest.

As he cradled my bump I told him, "It can be if you want it to. Sing it to me?"

"Ness, I'm a mechanic not a singer."

"Who cares, there's no one here but us. Please?"

"Okay, but don't laugh at me."

"Oh hush." He did forget some of the words, messed up a few others, and true, he wouldn't be the next American idol any time soon, but I loved it.

"It's true you know, you make my whole life so much better then it was before."

I turned my face upwards to look at him. "I can't really say the same thing though, since I don't know what my life would be like without you."

I put my hand over his and used my gift. I showed him the first time he held me on the day I was born.

"Remember that?" I asked him.

"Of course, I won't forget it as long as I live," he said pulling me closer. I showed him the first time he took me to the park when I'd put the other kids to shame the way I easily swung across the monkey bars, bonfires on the beach, and the way it felt when I was still small enough to curl up in his lap and go to sleep. Safe and content. As I showed him my memories, he'd been rubbing my bump with his curved hand. He turned my face back to him with the other hand and kissed me. We kissed slowly but with our mouths open wide, tasting each other. He looked surprised when I suddenly pulled away and told him,

"I got some coco butter today." "Oh really? Well okay...whats it for?" he asked, obviously still confused as to why I'd interupted our kiss to bring this up.

"It helps with stretch marks."

"Oh. Not that I would mind of course, but that's good you don't have any. Guess you've got too much vampire in you to get them."

"I was thinking, maybe you could rub it on me anyway? You know, just in case." His face brightened with understanding. I stood up and got the jar out of his nightstand where I'd stashed it while nobody was paying attention earlier. I set it on our bed next to his legs and pulled my dress down. Jake reached up and behind me to unhook my strapless bra and release my breasts. I slid out of my panties and sat in his lap, facing him this time.

"No no," he said. "You should lay down and relax for this Mommy." He carefully rolled us over so that I was on my back, his knees on either side of my thighs. He dipped two fingers into the jar and slathered some just above my belly button. I jumped and laughed.

"It's cold!"

He laughed with me and quietly said, "Sorry." It quickly warmed up under his hand as he rubbed it in. He put one hand at the top of my stomach, and another at the bottom, and slowly moved them both clockwise, then went in reverse. He dipped his fingers in the jar again, and cupped his palms together to warm up the lotion in his hot hands. It worked perfectly. He laid the side of his face against me as he rubbed the lotion into my sides, going in slow circles with his fingers spread wide.

Flutter.

"She likes it!" I said.

"I don't know about that," Jake said laughing. "She just kicked me in the face! Silly little one, don't kick daddy!" He said and kissed the spot where the babys foot had just been.

Flutter.

"Holy crap I saw it! I just saw the foot!" I looked down and waited for it to happen again.

"Come on!" I encouraged. The outline was faint, but I saw it. "Woah. Hey sweetie, hi! Wow I've never looked before." Jake continued to touch me, as he looked at me like I was the 8th wonder of the world. That's an awful lot to live up to. Jake's hands were cupping the bottom of my belly and he was moving his hands up the sides of it, then back down to the middle where the heels of his hands would meet. Leaving one hand on my side, he took his index finger and started tracing short patterns on my belly. Short little lines, quick circles?

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Writing a note to the baby," he said grinning.

After I thought about it, I could feel the letters he was tracing on my belly.

D..a..d..d..y.. loves you. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves Mommy.

It was so relaxing I felt like I was sinking into our bed. I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

'Getting sleepy?" he asked.

"Mmm Hmm." I murmured.

"Here," he said. I opened my eyes and he was holding his hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me to my side. It was too uncomfortable to sleep on my back, it was fine for a little while but it would hurt by the time I woke up. He kissed me, and the baby, goodnight. He then curved himself self around me, our stomachs touching and his arm draped over me. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered how many times we would sleep like this. Me and Jake with our child between us, his arm around us both.

I woke, as I often did, with Jacob's head on the side of my belly. It didn't look comfortable, I didn't see how I made a very good pillow. Jake was facing away from me, I ran my fingers through the short silky hair at the base of his head. I hoped the baby had his beautiful hair. He stirred a little and held me tighter. I felt his lips press against me, his tongue taste me. "Mmm I like that coco butter." He pressed himself up against me and I realized how awake he was already. Awake and ready go to. He was far from a morning person, except when it came to sex. He was a big fan of the morning nookie. His tongue drew a line up the center of my belly, and over my cleavage. I knew he loved the way my breasts were pushed together when I was on my side like this. He buried his face in them, covered them with kisses. I rolled away from him to grab the coco butter off the night stand. I stayed on my back and handed it to him with a smile. As he had last night he put his knees on either side of my thighs, but this time I felt his hardness on my stomach through his boxers. After dipping his fingers in, he made firm circles on the sides of my breasts with two fingers. He ran his fingers along the tops, then pushed them apart to rub the insides of them. He went back to the top, out to the sides, then massaged the undersides, pushing them up. He flattened his hands out and pushed down my breasts, moving his hands in big circles. My nipples hardened under his touch. He put his hands on either side of my left breast, and moved his hands across my skin in a half circle, back and forth. Maddeningly, never going near my nipples. He did the same to the right one and if I'd had panties on, they would have been flooded.

~~~~ JPOV ~~~~

I loved being the one to make her feel this way. I loved giving her massages, her back, her feet, epecially here. And I loved the way she moaned when I opened my hands wide to cup the base of her breasts, then closed them in to pinch her hard nipples. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to kiss her deeply. I held her heavy breasts in my hands, and took one into my mouth. She let out a quiet whimper as I eagerly sucked on it. "Do you want it on your side?" I asked with my lips still against her.

"Yes,' she said pulling my face up to kiss me once. I slid out of my boxers as she moved to her side, looking at me with hooded eyes. We almost always made love in the spooning position latley, or from behind with Ness on all fours. They were the most comfortable for her. With spooning, even though it could be slightly awkward, we could still look at each other, kiss, and be close. We had gotten better at it, and I was glad to get all the practice I could.

I got on my side next to her and wrapped my arm I was leaning on around her shoulders, I pushed into her slowly. She was so warm, and so wet, tight around my dick.

"God Ness, you feel so good." She reached the arm she wasn't laying on back for me, I pressed my cheek to hers. I wrapped an arm around her stomach. We matched our breathing, I could feel her heart beating and I knew she could feel mine. Each time we exhaled I pushed deep into her. I kept up the slow rhythm and our exhales turned into moans. She grew louder when I grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" I knew she was about to but I just liked to hear it.

"Yes," she groaned.

"That's it, I want you to cum all over me." I held her closer and picked up my pace, the gentle back and forth became hard, fast thrusts.

"Oh shit!" she cried. She turned her face and her lips searched for mine. We opened our mouths wide for each others tongues, I kept my eyes open so I could watch her. I felt her tighten around me. I had trained my body pretty well, my orgasm was not even an option until hers had at least started. So when it did I shot deep inside of her with a grunt.

"I love you so much, cum on me Nessie." She was past the point of being able to form words at this point. With the way she was still tightened around me, I was staying hard so I kept moving in and out during her long orgasm. I felt her release on me, "That's it," I told her. I was still moving, "Do you want more?" I asked quietly, hoping.

"Oh God, yes." That was all I needed to hear. I tightly gripped her hip, I wanted so much to go harder but I needed to hold back just a little. She was so pregnant now, I was becoming a little afraid of hurting her. I kept the pace that I'd had before, it seemed just fine by Ness, that was for sure. I ran my hand over every inch of her perfect, amazing body until we were both through, again. She rolled over and we held each other tightly.

"Oh Jake," she said softly. I stroked her hair and she closed her eyes.

"I love you," I told her again.

"I love you," she answered sleepily.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Uh huh, I'm headed that way." I scooted down to rest my head on the side of her belly. Ness laughed quietly. "That has to be an uncomfortable way to sleep, Jake."

"Not really," well only a little, "I like to hear the baby moving. Sometimes we chat while you are sleeping."

"Oh really? What about?" she asked as she stroked my back with her little hand.

"Lots of stuff, how I can't wait to see him, how lucky he is to have you as a mom."

"He's lucky to have you as a daddy too."

I put my hand on the small of her back and kissed her belly. "We'll see."

She gave me a light smack, "You're silly," she said with a yawn.

"I know." I ended up not being able to fall back asleep for a nap, so I cradled our baby through Nessie's skin with both of my hands as she slept peacefully. She had never been more beautiful to me then right now, with our child growing inside her.

A/N: It's getting closer! Do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy? How about you guys let me know, I can't decide so you pick! Happy mothers day to the Cullen mommies, the imprint wives, and all you twimoms :) As always huggles to Andi, and to all my faithful reviewers! Leave a review and get a treat, think I'm just messing? Try me! Thanks also to those who added me into their story alerts, don't be shy, say hello. Leave me a note, and put in your vote for boy or girl. :) 


	17. Too Early

A/N: I was so excited to get this up, I forgot to spell check it! Sorry for the double alerts. Now everybody knows how bad I am at spelling haha oops. For the record, I knew those words were spelled wrong, I just didn't know how to spell them right!

"It's too early. I don't want to go to work," I said as I nuzzled my face into Nessie's neck. We were in our bed, I was already dressed for the day but I'd gotten back in just to hold her for a minute and now I didn't want to get out. It wasn't for the usual reason, I was worried.

"I know, but its only a half day, besides Rachel and Daddy are here."

"I just hate leaving you."

"You can call every hour, okay?"

"I will." I heaved a sigh. "Okay I'm going, I love you." I kissed her lips, and her tummy and rolled out of bed. It was killing me to leave her, as I left the house I wondered how I would make it through the day.

~~~~~RPOV~~~~~ Once Jacob was out of the room I let the mask drop and my face twisted in pain. My stomach started hurting the day after my baby shower. It wasn't cramps or nausea, I was still able to eat. It wasn't any kind of pain I'd ever felt, it felt tight. Grandpa said the most reasonable explanation was that my body was having trouble expanding, that it had gone as far as it could without causing me pain. It started as I was preparing dinner, I was making tacos and I was pretty excited about it too. It started off slow, but then suddenly the pain doubled, then doubled again. And it stayed right at that level, it never let up, never got any worse. If it did get worse, there was no way I was ever getting out of bed. I didn't get out of it much now as it was. The really torturous part was that even though I was always in bed, I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept for more then about 2 hours in a row since the pain started. But I would never let Jake know how bad it was, it would kill him. It would do no good for both of us to be miserable.

The hovering had started again, even if Jacob was here, there was always another family member or two around. It was usually one of my parents, or Grandpa. He had written down his hospital schedule on the memo board in the kitchen so we'd know where he was if I needed anything. Like before, I mostly wanted to be left alone. I only wanted to be around Jacob, but when he was gone, I had to admit it was a relief to stop pretending I was fine. Sometimes I wondered though, maybe they were right. Maybe it wasn't good for me to be left alone.

There was a light rapping on my bedroom door. I sniffed the air and thought, come in Daddy.

"Still the same?" He asked as he came through the doorway with a glass of blood. I nodded.

Join me for breakfast?

"Of course," Daddy said with a smile. "You know, without mentioning any names, certain family members are envious of you that you have a reason to cheat," he said gesturing to my glass of human blood as he sat up beside me in bed.

Haha, I thought as I gulped down my breakfast, you aren't going to tell me though are you, because they only thought it they didn't say it.

"You are correct."

Lame, Dad.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. I set my finished glass on my night table and curled into his side. Now that Jacob was gone, it was safe to let my tears out.

Daddy it hurts so much.

"I know it does," he said in a soothing voice.

It's going to get worse I just know it is. If the baby is still growing, it's going to get so much worse. She has no more room, I thought.

Flutter flutter.

"Ow! Honey I know you are cramped. I hope you are just a little uncomfortable and not hurting. Mommy's sorry," I sobbed.

"Ness do you want me to try and listen to the baby?"

Oh yes! I thought as I sat up.

"You and I couldn't really communicate before you were born, but I could sense how you felt. Your child may not be as far developed as you were, but I'll see what I can get."

I was quiet and tried to clear my mind so he could concentrate on hearing the baby's thoughts and not mine. The room was silent for a few moments as he listened.

"She isn't in any pain," he finally concluded. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You were right, the baby is feeling a little constricted, but she's not in any pain."

Is it a girl?

"I can't tell, I couldn't with you either. I doubt the baby has the mental capacity to know the difference at this point."

I don't think I can do this for three more weeks.

"You can, I have no doubt. You are every bit as strong as your mother."

Hardly, but if I'm going to be strong, I might as well actually get dressed today.

"Sounds like a plan, would you like me to send Rachel up to help you?"

Yeah.

He gave me a gentle squeeze and went to go find Rachel. A moment later she came through my opened door holding the book she'd been reading. As she set it on my dresser she said, "So your Dad says you are pretty much the same?"

"Exactly the same."

"Being a mom isn't easy, hun."

"Yeah, I'm seeing that." I said as a cautiously got out of bed. "I'm thinking a dress today, I can hardly stand the thought of stepping into a pair of pants. I'm not really feeling the need for underwear today either." I chose a light, pale blue sundress with spaghetti straps. Rachel helped me out of my nightshirt and into my dress.

"I want to do something, at least try to distract myself. Wanna come into the music room and listen to me play the piano?"

"Sure, I don't think I've heard you play since you were little."  
~~~~~EPOV~~~~~ From upstairs I heard my daughter begin to play one of her own compositions on the piano. She was making it up as she went along. That always made me want to burst with pride, she was so very creative. As she played she was thinking about her child and trying to remind herself that it will all be worth it in the end. I wanted to tell her she was right, but I tried not to answer other peoples thoughts unless they were intentionally speaking to me through them. Usually.

The song was bright and cheerful, Nessie was such a talented pianist. I heard the notes in her head a few beats before I heard them out loud. It made for an interesting effect, sort of like a round. As I listened, the notes in her head abruptly stopped, then so did the ones she was playing. Her thoughts became incoherent, a jumble of panic and fear. Then, I heard her voice in my head as loud as if she had screamed it in my ear.

DADDY!

I flew up the stairs and burst through the door to find her sitting at the piano bench with Rachel, staring in disbelief at the puddle between her parted legs. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with horror and her mouth in an O of shock. No no no no no, she was thinking. It's too soon.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my father. I held the phone with my shoulder as I scooped Ness up and took her down the hall to the room that was set up for her to give birth in.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Nessie's water broke." I heard the wind rushing and I knew he was on his way. "Rachel is here." I added as I gently set Ness on the hospital bed.

"I'll be right there." His phone snapped shut.

"Jacob!" Nessie cried out. I need Jacob! she thought. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her hand was on her stomach and her mind was filled with flickering images of his face as I dialed.

"Edward?" he said with part surprise, part concern.

"Come home, Nessie's going into labor." I heard what sounded like something metal clatter to the floor.

"What?! It's too early!" he shouted.

"I know."

"FUCK!" I heard him tell somebody that his wife was in labor, and he was leaving. "Let me talk to her." I handed Ness the phone as Rachel was in the background snapping on gloves.

"Jake, come home!" she moaned.

"Baby, I'm coming, you are just fine okay? You are both fine." I heard him assure her.

"No we aren't, it's not time yet!" she insisted. I averted my eyes as Rachel pushed up Nessie's dress and hastily threw a hospital sheet over her lower half.

"Rachel and Doc are gonna help you."

"Jacob, I need you here," she sobbed. "He can't come now, he cant!"

"I'm coming, I'm not even taking the car I'm running. I'm gonna phase now so I can get there faster, okay?"

Nessie just cried.

"Do not try to wait for me, if he's coming just let him. I'll be right there, I love you both." After he hung up Nessie still had the phone pressed to her ear. I gently pried it out of her hand as she was trying to do math in her head.

Three weeks, about twice as fast, so that's six weeks. Well over one month, maybe two. What if it's two?

"Ness, babies who are born two months early can be just fine, remember this baby is not human it might be more developed." Her eyes widened and her mind went blank, she was in a kind of pain no father wants to see their child in.  
~~~~~RPOV~~~~~ Over my scream I heard Rachel telling me I am having a contraction, that this is what's supposed to happen and it's okay.

No, not yet. "I take it back, I can do three more weeks, I take it back! He can't come now he isn't ready yet!" There were hands all over me sticking on pads, attached to wires, attached to things that were beeping incessantly.

"Ness he's coming, you need to stop hyperventilating and breath." But I couldn't. Jacob, I need Jacob.

"I need to see how much you are dilated okay?" Rachel said lifting up the sheet, I felt two of her gloved fingers go inside of me and I squirmed at the pressure. Grandpa came in then, he and Rachel were all business. She told him how far I was dilated, he nodded and said to me,

"Don't push until we tell you to alright? Even if you feel the urge just wait." Good, I thought, I don't want to push. It was then Momma came in, her face full of worry.

"Mom!"

"Oh sweetie, its all right." she said rushing to my side.

"No it isn't! Mom it isn't time yet."

"It must be, when the baby says its time, it's time." I just kept shaking my head.

Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder. "Nessie, if you want me to, I can attempt to give you an epidural. There should still be enough time for it to take effect. With humans it takes anywhere from thirty to sixty minutes." I struggled to remember the conversation we'd had about it before. With many medications, my high body temperature burned them off before they could work, just like always happened with Jacob. But with the epidural, there would be a constant stream of the medication going into my body.

I agreed to the epidural, and Grandpa moved around at vampire speed to prepare it. The contraction plus the tight pain was too much. I didn't want one, but I didn't see how I could get through this without it. I felt week for accepting it. I knew giving birth was going to hurt, and hurt badly, I'm not an idiot. But I didn't think the pain of childbirth would be coupled with this other pain I'd been having the past few days that had now intensified. I had planned on no pain meds, I wanted to be brave like my mom. When I came too soon my mother refused relief from her agony and told my father to just get me out. And my birth had been far more violent then this, well so far anyway. I wanted to be brave and strong for my child, like she had been for me.

This was not what I wanted. I wanted a joyful birth, with my husband holding my hand, but right now he was running through the fucking woods on all fours with his pants in his mouth.

I saw Daddy's lips move, a human wouldn't have heard anything at all, but I knew he was saying something. I just couldn't make it out, it sounded like a low hum.

Rachel slid her hands under my back and pulled me up. "You gotta sit up for the epidural hun." I sat on the edge of the bed, closed my eyes and braced myself. "Not yet Ness," she said when she saw my tense up. I let my body relax, well as much as it was going to. Rachel's voice came from behind me, "We'll warn you, don't worry." I was so angry at myself and my body. I hated myself for not being able to hold on to my baby for just another week. If I could have, that would be like having at least another 2 weeks to cook, because my pregnancy was just slightly over twice as fast. If I could have just hung on for a few more days, it might have really made a difference. What if her eyes were not ready and she couldn't see or something, can that happen?

I heard Daddy humming again and then a cool pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and upper back, my mothers scent enveloped me.

"Ness, you can't control when the baby comes. There is nothing you could have done and this is not your fault. Not even a little bit. You ARE strong and brave." I buried my face in her shoulder, I just wanted Jacob here, for this to all be over and to have my baby safe and healthy in my arms.

"Ness, even though I doubt any kind of infection would hurt you, I'm going to disinfect the area before I put insert the epidural just to be safe," Grandpa told me. I jumped at the cold wetness I felt on my back. I did as he instructed and hunched over, rounding my back.

"I'm going to insert the epidural now." I braced myself and held my breath, wrapping my arms around my mothers waist. I was glad I hadn't looked at the needle. It was a tiny pinch compared to what was going on in the rest of my body. "I put in more then I would for a human, we'll just have to see how it works. You can lie back down now."

But before I could, another contraction hit me hard. My body tensed up and I dug my nails into my mothers back. She gripped my shoulders and told me, "Just squeeze me as hard as it hurts, it's okay you know you won't hurt me." I knew she was right, I gritted my teeth as I clawed her stone back. I felt the fabric of her shirt rip under my fingers.  
"Nessie, you have to breath," Rachel told me. I could hold my breath a little longer then the average human, I was still holding it from the epidural. I sucked in quick, sharp breaths through my teeth as I tried not to scream.

"Ness, just let it out, you will feel better." my Dad told me.

No, I don't want the baby to hear how much this hurts.

"Ness." My Dad said my name, almost sternly. They said I should let it out, so I did. When it passed I saw Rachel write something down on a notepad and my mom helped ease me back into the bed. I was quiet for a while, the epidural started to ease the pain I'd been feeling the past few days, it remained to be seen if it would do anything about the contractions.

I heard a loud crack downstairs and I jumped. "Jake?" I called hopefully. I heard feet pounding up the stairs. Daddy ran into the hallway and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Okay, okay!" Jake shouted in irritation. When I saw his face I felt so much better, for a second. His eyes were wide with panic, I could hear my own panic in my voice.

"Oh Jacob!" He ran to me, wearing only his work jeans, he grabbed my face and covered it in kisses.

"You are okay, you are both okay." I wasn't sure which one of us he was trying to convince.

"No we aren't! It's too early!" I argued with him.

"Ness, my sisters were born seven weeks early, didn't I ever tell you that?" I shook my head. "And is anything wrong with them now?" I shook my head. That was kind of hard to argue with, but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"What if he's sick?"

"Then Doc will take care of him, you know that there's literally nobody else in the world who can take better care of our baby then him."

"I know." He seemed to have himself well enough convinced, but he couldn't truthfully say that the baby wouldn't be sick. Since Jake was here now, my parents both kissed me then left the room, promising they would be right outside. Things were quiet and with Jake's arm around me, I managed to calm down. The house was silent, I heard quiet sobbing coming from the hallway.

I mouthed to Jacob, who is that? He shrugged. "Everybody is out there."

"Everybody?"

"Yup." Even though somebody was crying, probably Mom, the thought of everybody being here was comforting. I strained to hear the whispering, it was only once voice. I looked at Jacob questioningly.

"Jasper is praying, he's been doing it since I got here," he told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper," I whispered.

"Welcome," came his quiet voice from the hallway, then the whispering started up again.

The next contraction was worse, again I screamed, as I squeezed Jacob's hand so hard I heard a bone crack. He claimed I didn't break anything, but when the next contraction hit, he offered me his other hand. At the end of that one Rachel checked to see how far I was dilated, I was at six centimeters. When I got to ten, I could start to push. The hours passed and Rachel continued to check me. The epidural had taken away the lesser pain of the tightness, but it wasn't effective enough for the contractions. Grandpa said I was burning the medication off too quickly, and it just was not possible to get it in me any faster. After the longest, most intense contraction yet I fell back on the bed and tears streamed down my face.

"I can't do this!" I cried to the ceiling.

"Ness-"

"Jacob I'm scared, I can't!" I sobbed. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Renesmee. Yes. You. Can. There is NOTHING you cannot do." He was as sure of this as he was that the sun would rise tomorrow morning, that fall would come after summer, and there are seven days in a week. He'd said it with such conviction. His faith in me was so unbreakable. I found the strength I needed in his eyes.

Rachel put her hands under the sheet to check me one more time with her gloved hands. She told grandpa that I was now at ten centimeters. "It's go time girl, next contraction we are pushing." She informed me. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Rachel that's a very loaded question," I told her.

"I was only being polite you know. I hate to tell you, you don't have a choice hun," she laughed as she pulled the stirrups out of the bed and helped me put my feet in them.

"Yeah, I know."

"Have you been feeling like you want to push yet?" Grandpa asked from somewhere behind me, where he was busy doing something I couldn't see but I could hear.

"Only on that last one."

"Perfect, just listen to your body and do what it's telling you to do." I was tense as I waited for the next one to hit. When it came, Rachel told me to bear down and push hard. I could see out of the corner of my eye Grandpa was wheeling in scary looking equipment. I told myself it was a good thing that it was here, and if we needed it, we would use it, and it would help the baby. I tried to push it out of my mind and focus.

The pain was growing, but at the same time it felt good to be able to push. Through each contraction Rachel had me push for 10 seconds, then take a break for 10 more. I could feel the baby getting lower, I knew I was making progress. I held Jacob's hand and he stroked my hair to sooth me as I pushed. He whispered in my ear telling me how much he loved me, that I'm doing so well. Even though I was in agony, I now knew that I could do it. I will do anything for my child, and it starts now. Rachel's head was under the sheet that had been pushed up to my knees. "She's crowning," Rachel announced to Grandpa, who nodded. "I can see the head," she told us. "Jacob do you want to see?" "No, no. I don't want to see until Ness does."

"Well one more push and the baby will be here." Wow.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's a big push, but yeah." I started getting a little nervous. Jacob kissed my hair and put a towel Grandpa had just handed him onto my chest.

"Almost there babe." he said into my ear. When the next one started I thought to myself, okay here we go. I put my chin to my chest and grabbed my knees, Jacobs arm was around my shoulders. I pushed as hard as I could, I felt like I was surely being ripped in half. I was vaguely aware of Jacob's hand rubbing my back. I needed to hear my baby cry, I knew if they didn't this could be a sign of a problem. Lung issues, lack of oxygen...

"The head is out! No more breaks, push push push!" The worst pain out of the whole birth, was without question pushing the baby's shoulders out. If I found myself still intact later it would be a shock. "Worst part is over," Rachel said once the shoulders were out, "keep going, keep going!" she urged me. "Almost, almost!" Then I could feel that the baby was out. I opened my eyes and it was like time had stopped, it was going to slow it was barely moving, I swear my heart stopped as well. Rachel was saying something as she held my baby up for me to see for the first time, my son, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything at all because I was waiting for him to cry. His skin tone was the perfect mix of ours, his eyes were closed and he had a beautiful head full of his fathers hair. Jacob's hair...I'd gotten my wish, now my only wish was to hear him cry. I was unable to take a breath as I waited for my child to take his very first one. Please God, let him cry. I reached out my arms for him, and after what felt like weeks of deafening silence, he opened his tiny mouth and let out a wail that would have made Janis Joplin herself proud.

"Oh thank you!" I cried with the greatest relief I had ever felt in my life. Rach set my son, Anthony Jacob, on my chest and started rubbing him with the towel to clean him off.

"Jake look at him, he's a tiny you!" I managed to tear my eyes away from the baby to look at Jacob, who was smiling with tears running down his cheeks.

"I know."

Grandpa handed Jake a pair of scissors. "Congratulations Mom and Dad. Jacob, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He nodded and wiped his eyes. Grandpa saw me wince and assured me, "There are no nerves in the cord Nessie, neither of you will feel a thing." Whew! Jake cut the cord where Grandpa showed him. Rachel bundled my son up in the towel and took him from my chest.

"We just have to check him hun." she told me. I watched like a hawk while my arms ached for him.

"That doesn't look like checking," I said in an accusatory voice, my eyes focused on the two pronged tube that was stuck in Anthony's nose.

"He's breathing on his own right?" Jake asked

"He is, this doesn't breath for him, it's a CPAP machine," Grandpa said. He could tell by the look on my face that I was not satisfied with that answer, so he went on. "It stands for continuous positive airway pressure. It keeps air flowing just to remind him to breath, premature infants tend to forget. He doesn't seem to be having any problems, but I want to have him on it now just to get him going. I'd like for him to wear it while he sleeps for now."

"We can deal with that. Can I have him back now?"

"Yes, just one moment Ness."

Grandpa quickly taped the tube in place and Rachel pushed my bed towards the wall so I could hold Anthony and he could stay hooked up to the machine. Grandpa handed the tiny wrapped up bundle to me, my little bundle. Ours.

"Come here my little boy," I said.

His eyes were opened now. As I looked into my child's eyes for the first time, I was shocked to see they were a brilliant green. The eyes my father had as a human. "Woah, I thought all babies had blue eyes?"

"Once in a while one doesn't, its not very often," Rachel said.

"He's one of a kind," Jake said lovingly. As I had dreamed of seeing, Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to our child's forehead. I held Anthony close to my chest, then I held him out to Jacob.

"Here," I said. Seeing Jake hold our son for the first time made everything worth it.

"Scoot over so we can sit with you," Jake said. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Jacob, I can hardly feel my legs and I just pushed a person out of me."

"Oh crap, sorry. Want me to help you?"

"Yeah, but be very very careful."

"I will," he promised. He handed Anthony back to me, then very gently placed a hand under my knees and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Oh crap," I moaned.

"Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

"It's not your fault, that just hurt more then I thought it would." I held Anthony close to my chest and gave Jacob my best pouty face. He laughed.

"Fine you keep him for now." I snuggled him to my chest and felt his little cheek against my skin, his face was turned towards Jake. Jake sank down and put his head on my shoulder, his hand over mine which was on Anthony's back.

"We've been calling him "the baby" for so long, it's kind of crazy that he has a name now. Or we said "he" or "she" without really meaning it. Before we weren't sure who he was, but he's Anthony, and he's here now." That didn't seem to make a ton of sense, but Jake agreed. We counted his fingers and his toes. Ten and ten, he was perfect. And he smelled so good.

"Hey, I'm your Daddy. I love you my little man."

"Hey Ness," Rachel said. "Do you want to try and nurse him? He's probably hungry. If you're too tired I can make him a bottle."

"No, I want to nurse him, I'm not too tired."

"We'll leave you alone then. Call if you have any trouble and want me to come help you."

"I will." She and Grandpa left the room after he told me he'd be right outside if we needed anything.

"Do you want me to go too?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"No silly, you've seen these before."

"Just checking." I moved Anthony so he was cradled in my right arm. I tried to wiggle my left arm out of the strap of my dress.

"Give me a hand hun?" Jacob helped me get my arm through the strap and I pulled the left side of my dress down. I carefully switched Anthony back to my left arm and brought him to my breast. "Are you hungry buddy?" I'd heard stories about babies who just wouldn't nurse and had to be bottle fed. So I'd been a little worried about it, I really wanted to do this. It was important to me. I pushed on my breast like Rachel had told me to, to get the milk going. It took him a minute, but he latched on and started sucking.

"He's doing it!" I said excitedly. "Good job!"

"That's awesome. He's a smart one, I can tell already." Jake rested his head on my shoulder as we watched Anthony have his first meal. Jacob smoothed out Anthony's hair.

"He has my hair, that is so awesome," he said softly.

"I know, I was hoping he would."

"Were you?"

"Yup," I answered. "Do you know who's eyes those are?"

"Well they aren't yours, and they aren't mine. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He teased. I laughed.

"Shut up, they are my Dad's eyes."

"Oh man, my kid has his eyes. He's gonna love rubbing that in." He said smiling and shaking his head.

"Knowing him you are probably right."

"He has your ears though," Jake said, running a finger along the rim of Anthony's ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah look at it, at his earlobe."

"Oh, I guess he does. I never looked at my ears that close, I didn't realize you had. You are weird."

"You love me," he said.

"I do, so so much." I told him getting choked up.

"I love you," he told me. He sat up and nuzzled my neck as he had this morning in bed, before we became parents. "Thank you for...for giving me a son, for going through all that."

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here."

"I knew I should have stayed home today. I was afraid I wasn't gonna even make it."

"So was I!" I said.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to go to work today."

"Yeah, yeah," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't tease me like that," he whispered. I craned my neck towards him, being careful not to move the rest of my body and disturb Anthony.

"Come here then," I said. Jake kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, thank you." He said again.

Soon Anthony's sucking started to slow, until it stopped and his eyes got droopy.

"All done for now my angel?" I got my answer when his tiny eyelids closed. "I love you, take a little nap now." I told him as I took him from my breast and pulled my dress back up. I suddenly remembered that my whole family was here. I pictured them lined up straight in the hallway, waiting. I knew who'd be first in line.

"You guys can come in now Daddy."

A/N: Wow our little love birds have come so far haven't they? The baby is finally here! You guys have been telling me you can't wait for the baby, I couldn't either! I was so excited to write this, and I teared up many times while doing so, I am such a sap it's ridiculous. I hope this didn't read like a medical journal, but was at least semi realistic. I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter, thanks so much you guys are awesome! I usually like to send a thank you note and a little sneak peak of what's coming up next (if I've got it figured out) to those of you who are wonderful enough to review. But for this chapter, I was so busy trying to make it perfect so that I could post it today, Mothers Day! I'll get back to doing that with the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks so much for the reviews I just love seeing what you think. So keep it up! Happy Mothers day to Ness :) and *huggles* to Andi. 


	18. Getting To Know You

A/N: Welcome back, enjoy! There just one link in here, as always close in the spaces after the // and each . More after the chapter.

"Come on in Daddy," I said. "Bring everyone else. Even though I'm sure you've cheated and already seen him."

"Of course I did," he said without a trace of shame as he came through the door with my mom, his arm wrapped around her waist. The rest of the family filed in behind them, their faces bright. Daddy was positively beaming. Mom made a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a sob when she laid eyes on her grandson for the first time.

"Everybody, this is Anthony Jacob Cullen Black," I announced with great pride, looking at my son who I had cradled in my arms.

"Oh he's so beautiful, Ness!" My Mom said. "He's just perfect!"

"He really is. He's extraordinarily beautiful, without a doubt. Congratulations," Daddy said to both of us, every one else echoed him.

"Thanks," we said together.

"He's like a teeny little Jacob!" my mom managed to get out between sobs.

"He sure is a tiny one isn't he," Nanna said. "How much does he weigh?" she asked Grandpa.

He gave a small shrug. "Nessie hasn't let go for long enough for me to find out yet." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Minor detail," I said.

"I'm saying 5.5 pounds," Uncle Emmett said.

"No way, 6," Uncle Jasper responded.

"Looser buys the winner a new car. Not a 'new to you' car, a new one." They shook on it.

"You guys are dorks. No more betting about my baby." I noticed then that everybody was wearing their baby related t-shirts.

"I see you dressed everybody Aunt Alice," I said.

"We were ready!"

"You were the only ones I think," I said managing a small laugh.

"Well I had to find something to do while we were waiting. Just because we aren't uncomfortable standing in the same place all day doesn't mean we aren't bored."

Before I let anyone hold Anthony I made them use hand sanitizer. I made them put it on their lips to, to make for nice clean kisses. I almost told them that I don't know where their mouths have been. I was thinking along the lines of on the necks of filthy wild deer that could be crawling with ticks. But I didn't elaborate because I knew Uncle Emmett would never, ever let that golden opportunity pass by.  
"Smart girl," Daddy had said, I knew he'd probably heard me think that, and wasn't only referring to my sanitation demands. I warned them all to be gentle, and they passed him around. Mom and Daddy both looked down at him in awe when they held their first grandchild. Of course Mom cried that vampire tearless sob again.

"Mom you cried half the time I was in labor and you still aren't done?" I teased.

"Hey I did not!" she protested looking up from Anthony, then immediately seemed to regret her denial.

"What? Wasn't that you?" I asked. Everybody assumed a poker face. "Who was it?"

"I've been threatened with bodily harm should that information leave the hallway," Mom said seriously.

"Why is it such a big deal?" No response. "Please tell me?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes. "Come on you guys, who was it?"

Ever so slowly, a hand raised, the last hand that I expected. "It was me, okay?"

"Uncle Emmett?" I said.

"Who cares? I was just worried like everybody else." he said looking at the floor.

"I'm kinda touched," I said.

Aunt Rose wound her slender arms tightly around one of Uncle Emmett's huge ones and looked up at him lovingly. "My big strong man is just all soft on the inside, aren't you babe?"

"Don't spread it around," he muttered. The conversation was then interrupted, much to Uncle Emmett's relief I'm sure, by Aunt Alice who was taking her turn holding Anthony.

"Hey, he's awake! Hi there sweetie, I'm your Aunt Alice and I love you so, yes I do! Actually your great Aunt. That means I'm super awesome."

"No it doesn't, it means you are old." Daddy teased her.

"Yeah right Grandpa!" she said. He grinned at her.

"I do enjoy the sound of that. What do you think Grandma?" He asked turning to my mom.

"I think we have the most perfect grandchild ever."

"I couldn't agree more. His eyes are certainly a striking shade of green," he said with a smirk.

"Yes Edward we know, he has your eyes," Jacob said.

"My genes win!" Daddy said. Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. Anthony was squirming and staring at me with worried eyes from Uncle Jasper's arms.

"I think he wants you Ness," Daddy said. Uncle Jasper crossed the room to hand Anthony back to me.

"Is that right honey, do you want your Mommy?" I held my squirmy little bundle close to my chest but he kept right on squirming. "What's wrong?" I started to feel a little panicky.

"Ness, it seems to me like he's just feeling a little overwhelmed," Uncle Jasper said. Daddy nodded in agreement. So the proud new Grandma took it upon herself to shoo everybody out.

"We'll have plenty of time to love on him later," she assured them. Once everyone was gone Mom asked us, "Would you like Daddy and I to stay the night just in case you need anything?" I nodded, because holy crap I'm a mom now and I'm not sure how to do this!

"We'll be downstairs then," Aunt Alice darted back in briefly just to let me know that Anthony's first outfit is already picked out (of course it is) and waiting in his crib. Grandpa came back in and asked to finally weigh Anthony, so I reluctantly handed him over.

"6 pounds and one ounce," he announced. "I'm suspecting you may have conceived earlier than you originally thought. He is a little on the small side, but he seems to be doing quite well."

"That's my boy!" Jake said with a grin. Grandpa handed Anthony back to me and my arms felt right again. When Grandpa went back downstairs I leaned against Jacob and close my eyes.

"Mommy is tired! I'm not getting up until it'd bedtime."

Jake laughed. "What time do you think it is?" he asked. I looked out the window and was surprised by the darkness I saw.

"Woah, I have no idea." Jacob showed me his watch it was 9:15. "It can be bedtime now if you want it to be."

"Yeah, I do." This hospital bed was decent enough, but once I started thinking about it, our king size bed was calling to me.

Rachel poked her head into the room. "You might want to pump some milk before you go to bed, that way you can sleep through the night and one of us can feed Anthony." I considered that, I wanted to be the one to feed him, but I was dead tired. And I'd already fed him his first meal.

"I think that might be a good idea," I said. "Is the machine in the nursery?" she asked.

"Yeah it should be," I told her. She went to find it, and soon brought it back and set it on a little metal cart which she pushed to my bedside. I carefully handed Anthony to Jake, "Go see Daddy for a while."

When Rachel turned the loud machine on it scared my poor baby and he started to cry. "Honey it's okay! Jake take him outside in the hall." Jake slid off the bed and tried to sooth Anthony as he walked out of the room with Rachel following. I hated to see that, and it took me a second to figure out why. Less than an hour ago we were sharing a body. This was the first time Anthony and I had not been in the same room, the farthest we'd ever been apart. I reminded myself that he was just outside and I was being a little silly. I focused my attention to the task of pumping.

Can't be that hard right? I pulled my dress down and put the two plastic cups over my breasts and waited for something to happen. When nothing did I moaned, "Rachel! I need help!" She came back in took a look.

"I know at this point, probably not, but do you care if I touch your boobs?"

I laughed. "Considering you just caught my child as he came out of me, no." She laughed too.

"Just checking!" As Rachel showed another method to push on my breasts to get the milk going, Jacob called to her from just outside the door.

"Hey be careful with those, they are mine!"

"Sorry to tell you my dear, but they are now Anthony's indefinitely!" I called back. He stood in the doorway and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Get him out of here, he's gonna cry again!" I said.

"No he isn't, look he's fine. I think it was just that the noise was so sudden that scared him."

"Well...just don't bring him to close," Rachel made one more adjustment. "Woah! There it goes!" I said when the pumping machine started doing it's job.

"There, I'll be back in a few," Rachel said, and left. I then noticed that Jacob was snickering at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well...sorry but it looks like an alien is feeling you up. That thing is so crazy looking."

"Oh shut up!" But when I looked down myself, I had to laugh too. He was right, that thing was quite a contraption. After I had pumped what would hopefully be enough for tonight, Rachel took care of getting it into the bottles. Jacob went and got Anthony's first outfit for me, a light blue onesie with yellow rubber duckies all over it, and his first diaper. I sat up in the bed with my legs spread apart and Anthony lying between them. Jake and Anthony both studied me as I put on the diaper, then the onesie.

"Do you like to look at me?" I asked Anthony. "I like to look at you too! I'm your Mommy you know, and I love you so so much. Do you recognize my voice?" I wrapped him up in the blue receiving blanket Aunt Alice had laid out with his clothes. I traced his tiny lips with my finger, touched his silky black hair. I couldn't stand the thought of my baby sleeping in a different room tonight. It just felt plain wrong.

"He's sleeping with us tonight," I told Jake firmly. He grinned in agreement.

"Are you ready for bed then?"

"Very." Jake went to go push our bed out from the wall so the CPAP could go above our heads. That way Anthony could sleep between us, and nobody would get tangled in wires or tubes, or be sleeping under them. I called Daddy up to help us get to bed. He carried Anthony in one arm, and the CPAP machine and the table for it with the other. He followed behind Jake, who had me cradled in his arms. After Jake gingerly set me on my side of the bed, I held out my arms for Anthony.

"There's Mommy's buddy! Should we go to sleep?" I laid him on his tummy, facing Jake's side since Jake would surely be awake longer than I was planning to be. It would be a far more interesting view then his dead to the world mother.

"Do you want me to help you into some pjs?" Jacob asked me. I looked down and realized since I was still wearing the dress I'd given birth in, I wasn't exactly fresh as a daisy.

"That would be nice." Jacob carefully helped me into my beloved yoga pants, and a tank top. Ahh it felt wonderful to be in clean clothes. I curled up next to my baby, and rested my hand on his back. I put my nose close to his little head and breathed him in deeply. It sounded like he did the same.

"Do you smell Mommy? I'm right here." I said as I rubbed his back. Jake eased into the bed so he wouldn't jostle us, and mirrored my position. We wound our legs together, and Jake laced his fingers through mine across the baby's back. He propped his head up on his hand and leaned on his elbow, looking at me over Anthony's head.

"I am so proud of you. So, so proud."

"Thanks," I said with a sleepy smile. "I love you"s were exchanged and I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew, Jacob was shaking my shoulder. I squinted at the bright light coming in through our bedroom window. The baby was crying.

"Hun you gotta wake up," Jake begged me. "Anthony's already drank the bottles and I think he's hungry again." I sat up in bed, it was an effort.

"Did you change him?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut against the offensive light.

"Yeah, well your mom did."

"Oh God, our curtains suck...have you been burping him?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes and held my arms out. "Aw look at my poor baby. I'm sorry, you are starving and Momma's over here just sleeping away," I said with a yawn. I took him in my arms and lifted my shirt up, pulling the front of it over my head and hooking it behind my neck so it would be out of my way. I closed my eyes and brought him to my breast.

"Ness, honey you missed."

"Huh?" I looked down and sure enough, I had. "Oops." The baby's mouth was nowhere near my nipple. I thought I heard a snicker coming from Jacob but I was too tired to either be annoyed, or laugh with him. I moved Anthony over to where he needed to be. "Okay there we go." But he was still fussing. "Come on sweetie we thought you were hungry." It took him a minute to calm down and latch on, but he did. How long had he been crying? I closed my eyes and went to lean back against the wall. Jacobs hand shot out and stopped me from leaning back. I opened my eyes and stared at him in surprise.

"We pushed the bed out from the wall because of the machine remember?"

"Oh!" I put my hand over my heart, which was now racing. Such a short fall normally wouldn't have done any damage at all to me, but in this state who knows? And it could have hurt Anthony. Falling backwards is much scarier then falling forwards. The thought of falling backwards and not being able to do anything about it because I had the baby in my arms was just awful. My eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Jake said softly, "I got you guys, you are okay."

"I know," I sniffled. "It just startled me. I'm so tired Jacob, and so sore."

"I know sweetie, it's all right though, you didn't even come close to falling. I wouldn't have let you. Do you want to sit in my lap so you can lay back?"

I nodded. He carefully eased both of us into his lap and I leaned back against his bare chest. My hungry little boy didn't miss a beat and kept right on enjoying his meal. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, his skin was so soft. Jacob kissed my hair and looked down over my shoulder at Anthony.

"He took those bottles for me pretty well," he told me.

"Aw that's good. I'm kind of sad I missed the first time you fed him though."

"Don't worry, there will be lots of firsts. Besides, there are pictures."

I laughed, "Nanna was here?"

"Yup." he said.

"Looks like she's found a new hobby."

"That's for sure."

"I missed his first diaper change, at least I didn't miss the first time you did it though. You wanna try the next one?"

"Sure, I guess I can give it a try," he said.

"Don't tell me you are afraid to change him."

"I'm not! There is a difference between afraid and...a touch apprehensive," he insisted.

"You are silly, if I pushed him out of me, you can change him."

"I know, I know. I am going to," he said. My thoughts went back to last night. All the pain, the relief, the joy, the fear. I really was afraid Jake wouldn't be fast enough to get back here. That was one of the worst parts.

"Hey, you broke our door didn't you," I said remembering the loud crack that announced his arrival. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh well, Nanna's probably already picked out a new one. I'm sure she enjoyed that."

I looked down at Anthony, who was looking up at us, going back and forth between me and Jake.

"Hey, what did my Dad say to you before you came in yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, when I came in I was thinking about how I could hear you screaming from the road, and it was just killing me to know how much you were hurting. He told me not to let you know that because it would make this even harder for you. That I had to do my best to stay calm, then you would hopefully calm down too."

"If you freaked out I probably would have freaked out more. He was right."

"I hate when that happens," he said.

"What?"

"When he's right."

I laughed. "Oh shush." Jake and my Dad are friends, they are father and son in law after all, but I guess old rivalries never die. The way I looked at it, all that stuff that happened before I was born, it happened so that eventually Jake and I could be together. There was a certain chain of events that had to take place. Long before I was thought of, he was meant for me.

Soon our new little bundle of joy was fast asleep. I took him from my breast and fixed my shirt. "It feels so nice to take a nap after a big meal doesn't it?" I whispered to him.

"How about a meal for mommy now?" Jake asked. "Want some breakfast?"

"Ohh that sounds nice."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Oh I hope we still have sausage!" I said.

"I'm pretty sure we do." As he headed downstairs I thought to myself, please oh please let there be some left!

"Yup!" Jake called up. Yes! Daddy are you still here?

"I'm here Ness," Daddy called up.

I don't want to yell down because Anthony is sleeping, but can you remind Jake to just brown the outside? And could you get me something for the pain?

"Sure thing." Daddy came right up with a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"Hows the little guy today?" he asked.

He's good. How was last night, did his breathing sound okay?

"Yes I made sure to pay close attention to it all night. Everything went well, Jacob got up with him like a champ every time. Fed him and burped him," he reported. "Anthony did spit up a little, right down Jacob's back. I think he will remember the burping cloth next time," Daddy said with a chuckle.

I chuckled with him, I'm sorry I missed that one. Jake said Nanna took some pictures?

"Yes, she used your camera, would you like to see them now?"

Yes!

Daddy was gone and back with my camera in a couple of seconds. The pictures were adorable. The first was of Jake in the kitchen feeding Anthony. Jake's expression had a touch of anxiety. He was looking at the bottle, not Anthony, probably stressing about maintaining the proper angle to avoid bubbles, and therefore a gassy and unhappy baby. So that one was kind of funny. The next one I liked more. It was taken a minute later when the bottle was almost gone, Jake was looking up at the camera and smiling like a proud daddy. After that was Momma, with Anthony who was on the changing table in the nursery wearing a fresh new diaper. He had his tiny hands wrapped around her thumbs and she was smiling down at him, talking to him. There must have been a vampire party at my house when I was sleeping. There were pictures of my son with every family member. Anthony being held by Aunt Rose, with her perma baby fever.

Daddy said that when you became a vampire, some things about your personality intensified, resulting in a gift like Uncle Jasper's, or became locked into place and permanent. So Aunt Rose would probably always long for a child, which mad me sad for her, but I was glad she'd found some joy in at least there being children in her family, even if they weren't her own. Nanna sure seemed happy with her adopted children. And she was defiantly pleased as could be in the picture of her with her new great grandson.

These are fantastic! I thought rather then spoke, so not to wake the sleeping bundle in my arms. You guys did let him get some sleep though didn't you?

"Don't worry, we only took pictures when he woke up because he was hungry or in need of a diaper change. All the pictures were taken on his way back to bed. Would you like me to print them out?"

Yes! All of them! We can put them on the fridge then.

Daddy and Jacob passed each other as Daddy went to go print out the pictures, and Jacob brought me my sausage. It smelled beyond delicious. I kept Anthony in my arm, set the plate Jacob had handed me in my lap and chowed down. Jake settled himself and sat to face me at the foot of the bed.

"He was watching you when you were sleeping," he said.

"Aw really? That's so cute!" I said with my mouth full.

"Yeah, got fussy but he'd just been fed, burped, and he had a clean diaper on, so it wasn't any of that. Then I was thinking about that object permanence stuff, how the book said that if babies can't see something, they don't understand that it still exists. So I wondered, maybe since he can't see you he thinks you're gone. He kept sniffing the air, I'm not sure if he could smell you or not. That was kind of funny though, to see his little nose going. Anyway I turned him so that he could see you, then he was fine so I think maybe that was it. He just looked at you until he fell asleep."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Good job Daddy!" He grinned. I'd had no doubt he'd be a great dad, hopefully now he had a little confidence in himself. I'd finished eating my sausage, which had been cooked just to my liking by the way, just barely, so Jacob took my plate downstairs to wash it. When he was gone I watched Anthony sleep, something I could do all day and not get bored. I touched his hand to see if maybe I could see him dreaming, but I couldn't. I hoped he would have a gift, I had flipped the gifts of both of my parents so what would his be? Would he flip it back and have the gifts of one of my parents?

Jacob came back through the door laughing softly.

"What?" I asked Jake as he crawled onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Your dad is in the study getting all mad at the computer. The printer too, the pictures aren't printing out as fast as he wishes they would, he's in there muttering." I laughed too. He hated doing any task that was not possible to perform at vampire speed. One of the few exceptions to that was cooking, he loved to cook for some reason I couldn't figure out.

The movement of my body when I laughed didn't seem to bother Anthony, neither did our voices. If we were lucky, he'd turn out to be a heavy sleeper. Kim said that Marla would wake up if a mouse in Pittsburgh sneezed. And that's why the kids have a sleepover at Grandma's house every Saturday night!

Jake put his finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey."

He rested his hand at the small of my back and leaned over to kiss me. When our lips met my heart beat wildly. I parted my lips and he took my invitation, sliding his tongue past my lips. After a moment he kissed along my jaw over to the spot underneath my ear.

"I have never loved you more than I do right now," he told me.  
"Me too."

The baby and I took a nap together while Jacob was on the phone coordinating visits. There were an awful lot of people who wanted to meet our new bundle. But my rule was one family (or two people) at a time, so that Anthony wouldn't feel overwhelmed again. First Grandpa Charlie was bringing Billy. Grandpa Charlie was still on a need to know basis. That was how he liked it, and how we needed it to be. After them, the Uleys, then Kim's family, Rachel's, Seth and Embry, Quil was bringing Claire, then last were Collin and Brady. The Denali clan had plans to come in a week. I felt overwhelmed myself just thinking about it.

Eventually I had to try and get myself up and about. I stayed in bed for the first 24 hours after I gave birth. I only got up to use the bathroom, and Jacob insisted on carrying me, but I was hardly about to fight him on that. I was glad he was home for now, he'd be going back to work full time in two weeks.

I started out by shuffling to the bathroom on my own, then to the nursery to change Anthony instead of using the stash of diapers and wipes I had in my nightstand. Soon I was going about the house like normal, just slower. And with some breaks in between. Okay I wasn't back to normal, but I was getting there. I was content to spend most of my time in bed with Anthony, and usually Jake too.

Anthony seemed to be breathing fine, so Grandpa told us we didn't have to keep the CPAP on him anymore. I was glad to see him without that thing, it had been impeding my view of his sweet little face. I sang the words I could remember of that song from Pinocchio to him.

I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me!

He really seemed to like it when I sang to him, and I loved doing it, so I did all the time.

That second night, after I breast fed Anthony we were winding down for bed. I was sitting up in bed with Jake next to me, Anthony between my legs on his back. I lightly drummed my fingers on his stomach. "You have a full little belly now don't you my angel?" Then he smiled at me, I'm sure every mother says this, but it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. "Jake!" I said not willing to tear my eyes away to see if he was looking.

"I know, I saw," Jake said sounding as happy as I felt. Then Anthony's green eyes fell on Jake, and gave him a smile too. Jake reached over and offered his hand to Anthony, who grabbed a finger with his little fist.

"Aw, what a nice smile for Daddy! You're our happy little guy aren't you?" I said. Jacob reached over to pick Anthony up, he held him against his bare chest. My baby continued to smile at me as Jake gently bounced him.

"Daddy's nice and warm isn't he sweetie?" I said. Grandpa had been taking Anthony's temperature on a regular basis and he was consistently 100.5, so he was right in the middle of all of us. He was starting to get used to the cool arms of my family, I could tell he noticed they felt different from Jake and I when they touched his skin. I thought about insisting everybody only hold him wrapped in a blanket, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Anthony slept in between us again, with Jake's arm draped over the both of us. Him sleeping in his crib was just out of the question, I would miss him too much. Now that I was caught up on sleep, (as much as I would be until Anthony was in college that is) I got up with him to feed him. If he needed changed though, that was all Jake. Soon he'd be a diaper changing expert.

When Anthony was three days old, Grandpa Charlie and Billy came to meet him. They both positively ate him up. They'd brought plenty of gifts. Little colorful toys for him to play with, cloth books, and teething rings which I'm sure we'd be needing soon enough. I'd been born with all of my teeth, so his might start coming in any day now. Grandpa Charlie held Anthony somewhat awkwardly, he hadn't held a baby since me.

"He sure is the spitting image of Jake," Billy said. "Quileute genes are strong," he said seriously then grinned widely at Grandpa Charlie. Silly boys, caring so much about who's genes had "won".

Billy had always accepted me because Jake loved me, same went for our son. Grandpa Charlie accepted me without asking too many questions or over thinking it, because he knew that's what he had to do in order to stay a part of my mom's life. Again, same went for Anthony. He was able to push the weird stuff out of his head and genuinely love us, just the same as if we were all humans.

I knew the Uley's visit would be interesting with inquisitive little Dove. On the day of their visit she ran through our brand new front door past Sam and Emily.

"The baby came out!" she cried. Of course she wanted to hold Anthony. He seemed curious about this new, smaller creature. I had her sit as far back on the couch as was possible. I sat next to her with my hand on her knees, ready just in case she should slip or he'd become to heavy for her. Emily and Sam settled into the love seat of our sitting room, Jake sat next to me with his hand rested on the small of my back.

"Too bad we won't get to have our two little birdies!" Emily said.

"I know, that would have been cute," I told her.

"Maybe someday," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe," I said returning her smile. We tried not to giggle when Dove asked Anthony if he liked fish sticks.

"...I like to dip them in ketchup. Maybe next time I come here I can bring you some," she told him generously.

"Babies drink milk Dove, Anthony won't eat food until he's a little older." Emily told her.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Nah."

"I only like chocolate milk," she informed us.

It never took long, anytime somebody else held him soon my son was reaching for me. I didn't want anyone else to feel bad, like Anthony did not like them, but it pleased me that he missed me as much as I missed him when he was in someone elses arms. Letting Dove hold him had made me a little nervous, so I was glad to have him back.

"Mommy, when is your baby coming out?"

What? Jake and I stared at Em and Sam. They looked slightly sheepish. "Um yeah," Sam said. "We were going to wait a little while to tell everybody."

"We didn't want to steal your thunder," Emily added.

"Don't be silly, congratulations you guys! You make your announcement whenever you are ready."

"We will pretty soon here," Emily said smiling and patting her flat, for now, belly.

Once our visitors had gone, we were actually alone in the house for the first time since Anthony was born. So I breastfed him in the sitting room for a change of scenery, even though the only things we ever looked at while he ate, were each other.

"Will you guys be okay if I run to the store?" Jake asked with his keys in his hand as he stuffed his wallet in his back pocket.

I hesitated, look at what happened the last time I wanted to be left alone. "Um, I think so."

"I won't be gone long, but if you want I'll call your mom to come over." I found a happy medium.

"I think I'll call her just to chat."

"Sounds good." Jake leaned down to give me a peck on the lips, and kissed Anthony's hair. "Bye Mommy, bye my hungry boy. I won't be too long, love you guys." "We love you too."

Once Anthony'd had his fill I laid him on my chest so his little head was on my shoulder.

My mom picked up her phone on the first ring as always.

"Hey sweetie how's everything?"

"Good, Jake is at the store," I told her.

"How's my little grandbaby?" she asked.

"He's good, just ate."

"Is he still the cutest baby in the universe?"

I laughed, "Of course he is."

"Yes, that's a given. Grandpa came to see me and Daddy after he visited you guys. While he was on 'the Cullen compound' he told us," Mom said.

"It is starting to look like that isn't it?" We laughed.

"Your Grandpa likes it, he said it's pretty convenient! I wonder if Anthony will want his own place here on our property when he grows up."

"Don't even say that, he's never ever growing up!"

"Now you know how I felt!" Mom said.

I heard my dad's voice in the background. "Sorry Ness, it doesn't work that way. If it did you'd still weigh 10 pounds and I'd have you all to myself!" he said.

"You tell him I'm sticking my tongue out at him!" I told Mom.

"He's doing it back. Get out of here! You aren't a part of this conversation Edward, you are such a busybody." I heard a sharp crack.

"Did you just smack him?" I asked.

"Yes," my mom said laughing. "He likes it!" she insisted.

In a voice so quiet it couldn't have been meant for me to hear Daddy said, "I am going to get you for that later Isabella Cullen."

Ew.

"I'm gonna go Mom," and leave you two to being gross, "I want to see if Anthony likes the Baby Einstein DVDs Billy gave us."

"Okay, have fun. Call me soon, we love you."

"I will, I love you guys too." Once I'd hung up I told Anthony, "Grandma and Grandpa are just so silly aren't they?" I carried him to the living room where the TV was, and open the drawer that held our DVDs in the entertainment center.

"Let's watch the colors one, that sounds like fun." I pulled it out and pushed the drawer closed with my hip. "And look! Daddy must have taken the plastic wrapper off for us, because he knows that stuff makes Mommy so mad!" When I was a child, I'd broken more CDs and DVDs in anger because I couldn't get through the shrink wrap then I care to admit. "Isn't he such a good Daddy?" Anthony looked around. "You know who I'm talking about? Of course you do, you are so smart. Daddy will be back soon."

I popped the DVD in, grabbed the remote and settled into the bean bag chair that I used to love when I was younger. It was now Caroline's favorite spot in our house. She liked to stand in front of it with her arms spread wide, and just let herself fall face first into it, screaming on the way down. She would scramble up, and repeat this as many times as we could stand listening to her shriek. After the 15th time in a row, it wore on our nerves just a little.

I had never been that much of a TV watcher, that was more Jake's thing. He did find some good shows once in a while I liked to watch with him. I didn't want Anthony watching a ton of TV, but some stimulating, educational stuff was fine. It was doubtful he'd blend in with full humans well enough to be able to attend school, so for now he'd be getting all his education here at home.

As the opening of the DVD played I remembered something one of the other imprints, I forget who, had told me. Babies like skin to skin contact. So I carefully took off Anthony's onesie and then pulled up my shirt, tucking it under my breasts and leaned him back against my tummy. I was almost as warm as Jake so I knew he wouldn't be cold.

I took my phone and reached my arm away from us, to take a picture for Jake. I typed, movie time! and hit send. Jake send a text right back with a smiley face.

Anthony and I watched the red fire trucks, green grass, and yellow rain boots. "We'll have to get you some rain boots, you'll use them all the time!"

Soon I was being woken up with a kiss. "Oh, hey!" I said surprised to find Jake kneeling next to us. "Is he asleep?" I asked since I couldn't see the baby's face with him in my lap.

"Out like a light," Jake answered.

"When did you get back?"

"A while ago," Jake answered. I was about to ask what he'd been up to, but I could smell it drifting in from outside.

"Did you make steak!"

"Yup." I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, he laughed against my lips. "Come on, it's all ready," he said. I moved Anthony from my lap to cradle him in my arm, and reached out the other one for Jacob to help me up.

"Oof!" I said as I got up. I went to the dining room to find Jacob had been busy, and had made one other stop besides the grocery store. Jake had lit a fire in the fire place, and on the dining room table, there were three crystal vases, spaced evenly apart, that were overflowing with roses. They looked like any rainbows I'd never seen anything like them before.

http:// heritagegp. com/rainbow%20roses. jpg

"Woah, are they real?" I asked as I stared in amazement. I knew they had to be because I could smell them, even a human could not have missed the lovely scent filling the room, but I still had to ask.

"Yeah, they are," Jake answered.

"Where did you even find them?"

"Well, I found them online. Had them delivered to that flower shop that's right outside of Seattle. I called the night you had Anthony, I tried to have them here by the next day but they couldn't do it that fast, today was the soonest."

"Oh don't worry about the day they got here. They are fantastic! I love them, thank you sweetie."

"You're very welcome," he said with a sweet smile.

I quickly counted them, there were 2 dozen in each vase. Wow.

"I have some corn on the cob outside too, you've never had it on the grill have you?"

"Nope, I'll try it. Of course you cooked everything on the grill," I teased.

"That's right I did. I'm a guy, if you have a penis that's what you do, you grill. It's the manly thing to do."

"Don't say that word in front of him!" I scolded.

"What? He has one too. And besides, I used the proper word, and he's asleep." Okay, he had me. On all three counts.

"Just be good," I said. Yup, he had me and he knew it by the way he was grinning. "Shut up and go get my corn."

He snickered on the way outside to get our dinner off the grill.

When I sat down I realized eating steak with a baby in my arm, was not happening. Jacob came back in with our plates, to find me frowning.

"How am I gonna eat with him?" I asked with a pout.

"You did know you'd have to set him down at some point in his life didn't you?" he said with a gentle smile setting my plate in front of me. I said nothing, and considered letting him sleep on the table for half a second.

"Come on," Jake said rubbing my back. "I'll come with you, we'll put him in his crib and take a picture since it's his first time in it."

I got up with a sigh. "Okay."

Jacob grabbed the camera from our room and snapped several pictures as I laid Anthony down in his crib. My sleeping little angel.

"He's just fine," Jake said. "Let's go have some mommy and daddy time before our dinner gets cold." After checking the baby monitor several times, and all the ones downstairs we sat down to dinner. (Even though we surely didn't need them, it made me feel better.)

Dinner tasted as incredible as it smelled. This was no cheap steak, it was the good stuff. The corn wasn't bad, but I was starting to think post pregnancy, I was probably going to go back to my old diet of mostly meat.

"You are far too good to me," I told Jacob patting my belly when we'd finished eating. "Steak and roses? You spoil me."

"Nah," Jake disagreed with a smile. "You know, there's a card in there somewhere."

"Aw you shoulda told me before," I said as a dug through the mini garden on our dining room table. Jacob found it before I did.

"Do you want to go sit on the couch with me?" he said as he handed it to me.

"Sure," I said and he gently scooped me up. He carried me to the living room and sat on the couch, I curled up next to him as I read the card.

Renesmee,  
There are no words I can say to thank you enough for this amazing gift you have given me, our son. Being there when you gave birth to him was the most incredible experience of my life. Well, second only to the first time I laid eyes on you and knew that you were my soul mate. I am in awe of you, and I couldn't be more proud. I still can't believe that we created a life together. I promise you that I will always do everything I can to take good care of you both, and be the best father I can be to our son. You are such a wonderful mother, I love you, my beautiful wife.  
Jacob

I threw my arms around Jake's neck as a few tears slipped out. "Thanks," I whispered. He pulled me up so that I was sitting in his lap sideways. He kissed my neck and I leaned my head back as his lips trailed down my throat. I wove my fingers through his hair as he kissed my collar bone. I couldn't help but let out a little whimper when he started to suck and nip me there. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

It felt so good, I didn't want to stop but this couldn't go much further. I didn't want Jake to assume anything now that hands were going under clothes. "Jake, you know...I can't yet. Right?"

He pulled away and looked a little surprised, he felt bad that I'd thought that. "Oh I know! I wasn't trying...I know. It's okay, I just want to be near you," he said softly. Well, now that we were clear...I pulled his face to mine and sighed happily as we kissed.

I decided something that night. As much as I love my son, I sure love mommy and daddy time.

A/N: Cool roses huh? Not sure how they do that but those are great. I started my new job last week, so now that I'm not home 24 hours a day, the updates won't be quite as snappy. My last update was exactly a week ago, so that's not so long to wait right? :) I know some of you guys are missing certain characters. While this story centers on Jake and Nessie, I do try to include everybody. They have such a big family though! haha. Once things calm down at the Black household, it will be time for "the big wedding" everybody will be crawling out of the woodwork then! :) I was so excited by the great response I got from the last chapter, thanks to those of you who were kind enough to share your thoughts and leave reviews! Those of you who did, thank you! Those who didn't, shame on you! :-P I need to give some sugar to .NewMoonFan. the most awesome reviewer ever. She's a total peach! I like writing this weather I post it or not, but people like her who are so appreciative of the work I put into this story make it so very worth it! And as always, huggles to Andi for enjoying typing with me even though I can't spell. 


	19. Hi!

A/N: omfg I forgot to spell check again! Just like for the baby chapter, that time it was because I was so excited. This time, my head is already in the next chapter, and I'm tired lol. Sorry if you guys get double alerts when this happens. Oopsies! Anyway, this one is a bit short, but there will be more by the end of the week. Enjoy!

"Good morning!" I sang to Anthony as I picked him up from his crib. "Happy three weeks birthday!" He smiled at me.

I heard Jacob laugh from in our bathroom where he was getting ready for work. "That's not a real birthday, Ness."

"Oh stop, sure it is. Just like an anniversary," I called to him. "Is somebody hungry? I know, silly question." He was still waking up every couple of hours to eat. I sat in our bed and lifted my shirt up for breakfast time, pulling some blankets around my stomach. I wasn't keen on exposing that part of my body lately.

Jacob had been reminding me that eventually, we would want Anthony to sleep in his own room. We'd moved the crib into our room, that was our compromise, I wanted him in our bed for now. He made a good point that I couldn't argue with, it would be easier for everybody if we eased him into it. Stupid baby book. We put him in the crib for naps, some naps, for others I held him. This was his third full night in it, I was less than thrilled about it. Anthony didn't seem to mind, nap time or bedtime, it was all the same to him. We made sure he was turned so he could see us and he was fine.

Anthony was getting so much bigger. Part of me wanted him to stay tiny and sweet, but I also liked to see him doing new things. He smiled all the time now, grunted to get our attention, and a couple days ago he started pointing at things he wanted. He had mastered the art of turning his head, and could sit up with a little help from Mommy. He could prop himself up on his elbows now if he was on his tummy. He seemed to enjoy doing that, looking around at feet passing by and everything that was going on around him. It was beyond adorable, he looked like he was posing. Momma started calling him Mr. November. So of course there were many pictures of him doing that, in several different outfits, and in several different rooms.

I couldn't help but pout a little as Jacob dressed in his work clothes. "Aw come on babe, don't make me feel even worse," he said zipping up his pants. "You know I wish I could stay with you guys."

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you guys too." He leaned down and kissed me, I moved my lips against his making the kiss a little longer then he intended it to be I'm sure. He sighed as he pulled away. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," I answered.

"Bye my big guy, I love you, enjoy your breakfast."

Once Anthony finished his meal, it was time for mine. I carried him downstairs and rooted through the fridge. What I really wanted was to hunt, I hadn't since Anthony was born, and I'd gone through the last of the donated blood the day after Anthony was born. So I settled for some bacon. Since I had Anthony, the banned foods that had made me sick didn't bother me anymore.

When I closed the fridge Anthony pointed at a picture of himself and Jacob. It was the classic Daddy sleeping with baby on his chest shot. "Yup, there's daddy! He'll be home soon. How about we look at some pictures after we've both got full bellys?"

Grunt.

"Sounds like a plan buddy." I cooked my bacon, just a little, and sat at the table with Anthony in my lap while I ate. After my breakfast, and a quick diaper change it was picture time. I laid him on his tummy on the living room floor and he propped himself up. His eyes followed me as I got the photo album from the basket on the floor next to the couch. Once he started movin and a shakin we'd have to put it up higher.

I got on my tummy next to him and opened up the book that my mom had filled up for us. The pictures went in chronological order. Lots of me when I was pregnant, lots from the baby shower. "Look there you are, right in there," I told Anthony pointing at my belly. I didn't think it was possible for an infant to look incredulous, but he did. "I'm telling you, it's true!" I insisted.

All the pages that had me or Jacob, Anthony found us and pointed to the picture right away. It became like a game as we looked through the album, he would point and then look to me for approval. "Yup, there's Daddy! Good job...and there's Mommy!" I pointed out every body, his grandparents, the Denali clan, and the rest of my family. Seth, Aunt Rachel, cousin Caroline, and everybody from Jacob's side.

When we'd made it through the book, I closed it and said, "All done!"

Anthony disagreed.

He cried some crocodile tears and patted the cover of the album. "One more time? Okay sweetie. Lets see who you can find. Where's Daddy? That's an easy one." Anthony pointed to a picture of Jacob kissing my big pregnant belly. "Good job, where's Mommy?" He pointed to the same picture again. "Yup, you got it." I turned the page, "Do you see Aunt Alice?" He found her right away. "Good! How about Uncle Emmett? Yes that's him. And we must never say the things Uncle Emmett says! We love him but he has a naughty mouth." Anthony's expression became serious, I could tell he understood. Good. The last thing I needed was for my sons first words to be, "that's what she said."

After picture time I went upstairs to feed Anthony in our bed. As he drank from me I stroked his cheek with my finger, "I love you my little guy. How about we take a nap together today? I'm sure you are about ready for a nap, I am too." When he was full I left my shirt off and took of Anthony's onesie for some skin to skin time. I held him close to my chest and leaned back on the bed. I ran my fingertips up and down Anthony's spine as he fell asleep, soon I was under too. He woke me when he got hungry and we stayed in bed as I fed him again. I swear all this kid does is eat, just like his father.

"Ow! Careful honey, looks like somebody is getting some teeth." I put my finger in his mouth and felt his gums, sure enough there was one starting to poke through. "We'll have to get that teething ring out."

We got redressed and headed downstairs since I'd missed lunch. Again, I settled, this time for some meatballs. Maybe Jake could take me hunting tonight.

We were both happy when he got home that evening. I ran to meet him at the door, "Daddy's home!" I told the baby. Jacob picked us up and swung us around.

"Hey guys, I missed you!" He set us down and gave me a short kiss, then reached out for Anthony, who was grunting and reaching for him. "There's my buddy!" he said kissing his cheek. "Did you guys have a nice day?" he asked me.

"We did, he really likes the picture album, he knows who everybody is."

"That's awesome, you are so smart, Anthony." We went to sit in the living room so Anthony could look at the picture album some more.

"So I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. Let's hunt," I said.

"Really? Are you feeling up to it?" He asked from where he was sitting on the floor with Anthony and the picture album in his lap.

"I feel back to normal, but there's no way to know unless I try. I was thinking you could help me? Maybe get me nice big elk or something?" I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hmm, I'll consider it," he said with a grin.

"Yay! Well we could probably have our pick from about 30 babysitters, but I think I'll call my parents."

"Do you want them to come over here?"

"Yeah, it's too cold to run there with him. Plus I don't want him to get double upset, neither of us will be there, and in a house he's never been in. We'll just make it a quick trip."

I called my parent's house, Daddy picked up and of course they agreed to come over to take care of Anthony while we went hunting. I decided to take Anthony upstairs and feed him before we left, so if he cried while we were gone, my parents would know it wasn't because he was hungry. As he nursed I told him, "Mommy and Daddy are going to leave for a little bit, but we will be back very soon." The way his little brow creased I knew he understood what I was telling him. He reached one of his little hands up between my breasts and I felt his other hand press against my side. "Oh my little clinger, you are breaking my heart. We'll be so fast I promise, now drink up my angel. Grandma and Grandpa are going to come play with you, that will be nice won't it?" His grip loosened on me, but only slightly. "Yes, you'll have fun with them," I cooed and held him close. I stayed upstairs longer then was needed, just holding him for a few moments after his sucking came to a stop.

When I emerged from our bedroom Mom and Dad were downstairs with Jacob. Both their faces lit up when they saw Anthony, that made me so happy. I held Anthony up in front of me, and gave him kisses all over his little face. He smiled and reached his hands out, putting them on either side of my face. Jacob came up behind him and kissed his hair.

"I love you, and I'll be back very soon," I promised Anthony. With a heavy sigh I handed him over to my mom. Right away he was reaching for me, his little fists opening and closing as he leaned out of her arms. "We'll be back," I promised again. Jake and I went out the back door and around the side of the house, he was beginning to strip out of his clothes to phase. Anthony was screaming for me and it broke my heart, I couldn't help but cry too.

Jake was about to take his pants off but stopped when he saw that I was upset. "Aw Ness." He wrapped his arms around me. "Let's just go. He'll be okay and the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back. We won't go far."

"All right," I agreed. Jake finished getting undressed and I had to admit, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the parts of him I hadn't seen in a while. He phased then folded himself to lay on the grass so I could climb on his back. It had also been a long time since I'd seen him in wolf form. It was comforting to lay on his back, wrapping my arms around his upper body and burying my face in his soft fur. He sighed happily and seemed to feel that way too. "Just go slow, let's take it easy," I told him. He trotted off into the woods, I felt relaxed by this familiar ritual but I kept my nose alert for anything that smelled tasty.

Mountain lion! Could I be that lucky? I didn't speak out loud, I used my gift to tell Jacob where to go, I must have caught the scent before he had. Soon as I had, I felt that old burn in my throat. Jacob crept up behind the giant cat. Before he could get close, I made a leap off his back and onto the animal. It gave a startled growl as we rolled on the forest floor, I growled right back. I snapped it's neck to bring a sooner end to it's pain and fear, then sunk my teeth into it's throat. The warm, thick blood pulsed into my mouth and I greedily sucked it down. By the time I'd drained the animal I felt so invigorated. I jumped up and gestured to lion, Jacob tore into it. I giggled to myself at our version of "eating out." Jacob looked up from his dinner and cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing, we are just funny that's all," I told him. He barked a laugh and went back to eating. "I feel so good right now!" Jacob smiled at me and wiped his face clean in the wet grass. I jumped on his back, "Run!" I ordered. It felt great to fly through the woods, to feel the wind. I hadn't spent much time outside lately and I was loving it. When we got back to the house I hopped off.

"Hey, don't phase back yet, let's see what he thinks of you in wolf form," I said. Jacob's eyes were hesitant at first, then he nodded. I ran back into the house and followed Anthony's scent up to the nursery. Daddy was in the rocking chair and Momma was picking him up from the changing table. Anthony's face lit up when he saw me. "Hey my sweet heart! I told you I'd be right back!" I took him from my mom and covered him in kisses. "Was he okay? Did he cry a lot?" I asked.

"Not too much," Momma assured me.

"That's my boy. Let's go meet the family dog buddy." Daddy laughed but Momma didn't get it right away.

Daddy, I don't want to say it out loud because I want to see if Anthony will figure it out for himself, but explain to Momma, grab the camera, and meet me in the backyard please.

I carried Anthony downstairs and went out the sliding glass door. He'd never seen an animal, outside of the Baby Einstein DVDs. At first he clung to my shirt and looked worried.

"Don't worry buddy, it's okay." I sat down in one of the porch chairs and held Anthony in my lap. I can't blame him for being a little frightened. Jacob slowly approached us, and I reached out my hand to stroke the side of his face to show Anthony that he didn't need to be scared. Jake leaned into my hand and made a sound deep in his chest sort of like a purr. "See? It's all right. Wanna pet him?" Anthony looked at me hesitantly. "Go ahead," I encouraged him. He gave me a look, that said, you'd better be right about this!

He leaned out of my lap and reached his hand out. He touched the side of Jake's face, then yanked it back as if he'd been touching something he was afraid might burn him. When nothing terrible happened, he reached his hand out again, and copied what he'd seen me do. When Jacob gently nuzzled Anthony's face, I noticed Anthony took a deep breath in through his nose. Jacob pulled back and Anthony stared into his eyes. I practically heard it click in his head. He clapped his hands gleefully and then patted Jacob's face. My dad laughed.

"He just figured it out didn't he?" I asked. Daddy smiled and nodded while Momma snapped away with the camera.

Anthony looked back at me, excited. "I know, it's Daddy! Neat huh?" I stood up and warned Jacob not to move, I climbed up his back with Anthony in my arms. I sat him down on Jake's back and kept my hands around his stomach, with his back up against me. Anthony leaned forward with his arms stretched out, his little hands disappeared in Jake's thick fur. I saw his fur separate where Anthony had grabbed two fist fulls of it. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes wide with fascination. "Daddy is so special isn't he?" Anthony smiled in agreement. He leaned forward and I kept my hold on him, but he struggled against my hands and whined. "Do you want to give Daddy a hug? Is that it?" I loosened my grip to allow him to lean forward, I moved my hands to his sides. He lied down on Jacob, spreading his arms wide and burying his face in Jacob's fur. Jacob made that happy purring sound. "Daddy is nice and soft isn't he? Wanna see how Mommy rides him?" Jacob made a sound that I recognized as a snicker. I gasped and smacked his huge shoulder. "Oh, stop!" I hissed. I used my gift to tell him, not in front of my parents you pervert!

"Dad, will you take him for a minute?" I picked Anthony up from Jacob's back, he fussed when I handed him to Dad. "Just wait, I think you'll like this," I assured him. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck. "Giddy up Daddy!" He jumped off the porch and ran in big loops around the back yard. He spun in tight circles and leapt in the air, showing off. Anthony clapped his hands, squealing each time we passed by the porch. "Hi sweetie!" I shouted. To my great surprise and joy, he shouted back.

"Hi!'

Jacob skidded to a stop in front of the porch and we both stared at Anthony. "Hi Anthony!" I said to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Hi meeeeeeeeee!" he said. I cracked up.

"You are saying hi to yourself?"

"Hi me!" he said again.

"Your first words big boy, look at you! You are so silly though," I told him. Jacob laughed his wolfy laugh and looked back at me. "I've never heard of a baby saying hi to himself, that is so weird."

Daddy was still holding Anthony, wearing a hint of a smirk. "What?" I asked him.

"Well we haven't discussed this before, perhaps we should have. You know I don't want to meddle," my mom snorted a laugh, he ignored her and went on, "but would you like to know what he's thinking?" I considered.

"Okay."

"He's not saying 'me' as in referring to himself."

"What does he mean then?"

"He's saying 'me' as in the end of Mommy." My face must have lit up as I let out a small gasp.

"Is that what you are saying?" I asked Anthony as I climbed off Jake's back.

Momma pointed at me. "Anthony, who is that?"

"Me!" he said. I laughed as I took him from Dad's arms.

"That's right silly boy, I'm your 'me'!" Jake barked and wagged his tail. "Who is that?" I asked pointing at Jake.

"Dee!" Anthony cried. Jake jumped up and licked Anthony's face, he squealed with delight at his fathers big, sloppy wolf smooch.

"That's right that's Daddy! And who is that?" I asked pointing at my mom.

"Hi," Anthony said.

"Hi", my mom answered. "Who am I?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Hi!" he said again. Mom laughed and took his face in her hands, kissing his forehead.

"That's okay sweetie, I know that you know that I'm Grandma," she told him.

"How about Grandpa, can you say that?" I asked Anthony. He made a cute little frownie face, I guessed that was a no.

Daddy laughed. "He knows who I am, he just can't make his mouth say it." Daddy then looked at Jacob and rolled his eyes at him. "I don't think so Jacob."

Daddy turned to Momma and me, "Jacob has suggested Anthony should call me 'Ed' because he may have an easier time pronouncing that as opposed to 'Grandpa'."

"Ed!" We all turned to look at Anthony when he spoke, and we all laughed, except for Daddy.

"No, no," Daddy said gently. "Grandpa."

"Ed."

"That isn't really proper Anthony. I'm Grandpa."

"Ed."

"Pappy?" Dad tried.

"Ed!"

"Grandpa Ed?"

"Ed."

"Come on now, I don't even let your Grandmother call me Ed!"

"Hi Ed!"

Daddy groaned. By this time Momma and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breath, good thing she didn't need to, and Jake was literally howling with laughter.

"Oh come on, who cares Edward, lighten up. You'll make him think he's done something wrong," Mom said. "Which he certainly hasn't because it just wouldn't be possible!" She added turning to Anthony. "I don't mind if he calls me Bella. Sweetheart can you say Bella?"

"Bell."

"Great job! See Edward? Who cares?" she repeated. She gave him a light peck on the lips and that was all it took to coax a smile out of him. "Hush agora meu marido doce."

My Portuguese was too rusty to catch that, I really needed a refresher course.

"I suppose it is mildly funny," he admitted. "He does think 'Grandpa' when he says 'E-d'. No need to encourage it, but it's fine for now."

Anthony was delighted he'd found something that amused us all so much. Jake phased back and we spent the rest of the evening on the porch with my parents, cheering on Anthony as he learned some new words. I wasn't sure if he knew what they meant, but he could say love, and bye.

So when it was bedtime he waved and mimicked us, calling bye to my parents.

"Did you like seeing Daddy as a wolf Anthony?"

"Dee!"

"We should have the whole pack over and let him see, he'd get a kick out of that," Jake suggested as we climbed the stairs.

"Yeah he probably would." I sat in the bed and took my shirt off to feed Anthony. I pulled a light sheet around my shoulders and covered Anthony and I. Jake stripped down to his boxers and curled up next to me, his arm around my waist and his head resting next to my hip. When Anthony's eyes started to droop I held him out to Jake for his goodnight kiss, then I got up to gently place him in his crib.

I decided to just sleep in my yoga pants since it was an unseasonably warm night out. That and I'd be getting up in an hour or two to feed Anthony again anyway. I got under the sheet and curled up on my side facing Jake. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, he held me so close that my breasts were pressed almost flat against his bare chest. I could feel my nipples against his skin.

"I love you so much," Jake murmured in my ear. He closed his teeth on my ear lobe, kissed the spot underneath my ear and down my neck. As he made his way to my shoulder, he stopped along the way to gently suck several times. When he held me even closer, and his sucking became not so gentle I pushed him away. This was not the same as before/after work pecks, he was hoping for more and that made me uncomfortable.

"Jacob the baby is sleeping like five feet away from us," I reminded him, though of course if we wanted to be intimate we had several other rooms. The baby wasn't the problem.

"Yeah sleeping, and we kiss in front of him all the time."

"Kissing and sucking on are not the same thing," I said as I rolled over away from him.

"Hey...baby I'm sorry." It really sounded like he was. He wrapped his arm around me, putting his hand on my stomach the way he used to put me to sleep. But that wasn't the bottom of my baby bump he was rubbing anymore, it was just my pudge now. I'd spent some time inspecting myself in the mirror lately, and I wasn't pleased with what I saw. I threw his arm off of me.

"What Ness? I said I was sorry." He hesitantly rested his hand on my thigh. "Is this okay?"

"Sure, it's fine."

In his sleep that night, he wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me closer. I stayed awake thinking. I did enjoy Mommy and Daddy time. Clothes always stayed on, but things were starting to go a little further and it was making me nervous.

I used to get annoyed hearing moms whine about something as silly as their body, when they'd been giving the gift of a child. So it was all worth it don't get me wrong. But I was feeling insecure. If Jacob didn't like something about my new body, of course he'd never tell me. If I said anything to him about it I knew he'd say I was at beautiful as ever or something dumb like that, but how could I know if he really meant it?

That wasn't the only thing I was afraid of, I was also worried about the pain. I'd recovered from giving birth much more quickly then a human would have, but how could I be sure I really was recovered? I was up and about, doing housework, getting up with Anthony, I'd hunted pretty much on my own today. But was I totally healed...on the inside? It was going to feel like the first time, all over again. And not in a romantic, or sexy way. Jacob is very...well endowed. So if I wasn't ready and we tried to make love, I was in for a world of pain. I'd had enough pain for now, thank you very much.

I had nothing to compare his...anatomy to of course, but Jacob told me that one time before I was even born, he'd tried to put a condom on just to see if he could figure it out. It didn't fit and he had to try the bigger kind. Embry's first attempt at putting on a condom did not go well, and that mean, nasty girl told the whole school. It wasn't pretty, poor Embry was humiliated so Jacob wanted to avoid the same fate when it came time for him to "become a man," and keep himself out of the rumor mill.

Jacob was ready, I could tell by the way he sometimes strained against his pants when we were alone together and things got a little heated. I'd immediately bring things to a halt, it wasn't fair to him to start anything we weren't going to finish. I already felt guilty for denying him, I didn't want to make it worse.

It's not like it was ruining my life, but in certain situations with Jacob, and times when it was quiet like now, it would really bother me. Who could I even talk to about this? I could talk to my mom about anything, but not this. She'd listen if she knew I really needed her, but it would make her uncomfortable. And me as well. Rachel was out of the question, who'd want to hear about their little brothers sex life? Or lack thereof. Maybe Emily.

It wasn't that I'd lost interest in sex, I hadn't, I was just afraid.

Anthony started to stir, and I realized I'd missed my first window of sleep for this evening. I wiggled out of Jacob's arms and hurried to get Anthony before he could wake Jacob.

A/N: Oh my. Hmm wonder how Jake feels about all of this? Stay tuned to find out! If anybody is looking out for the wedding, it's coming! First these two need to settle into being a mommy and daddy, and Alice needs time to pull this thing off right! As always huggles to Andi, and thanks so very much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! One of my faithful reviewers said the most awesome thing today, that the last chapter was "fuckmazing!" Now if that isn't a rousing endorsement, I don't know what is! Thanks Hans153, I'm so stealing that word! In case you can't take a hint, review! Thanks for reading lovies.

P.S. Who has their tickets for Eclipse? I do, I do!


	20. Walk Of Shame & Scooter On The Loose

AN: Hi! I wanted to have this out sooner but I worked all weekend. Lots of links today. As always, fill in the spaces after each . and http:// In case you are not familiar with what a baby gym is, here is the one in Anthony's room that will be mentioned later, the second link is the diaper bag. These are hardly essential to the story so feel free to skip them, I just thought they were really cute.

http:// www. amazon. com/Baby-Einstein-Neptune-Ocean-Adventure/dp/B000TFGUC8/ref=pd_cp_ba_3_img

http:// www. amazon. com/Bumkins-Grande-Diaper-Bag-Seuss/dp/B002SG775U/ref=sr_1_94?ie=UTF8&s=baby-  
products&qid=1274476246&sr=1-94

Here are Nessie's new dresses.  
http:// www. fashionfuss. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/michael-kors-belted-halter-dress. jpg

http:// www. outblush. com/women/images/2007/04/michael-kors-dress. jpg

~~~~~~ JPOV ~~~~~~ A very boring day at work mercifully came to an end, when the shop manager sent half of us home because there were only two cars to work on. As I drove home, I hoped that Ness and I could take advantage or this day and get some quality time together. I hoped, but did not expect.

When my alarm went off this morning, I quickly rolled over and smacked the snooze button to shut it up. Usually if I got to it fast enough it wouldn't wake Anthony. It always woke up Nessie but she'd go right back to sleep as long as Anthony did. She groaned and stretched as she rolled onto her back. I watched her heavy breasts rise up when she stretched her arms over her head. I leaned down and kissed where her cleavage started.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kissed my way up to her neck.

"Morning. Not in front of the baby," she muttered without opening her eyes. She pulled our blankets up to her neck and rolled over. It killed me to see her hiding herself from me like that. For the record, I wasn't buying all this, "not in front of the baby" stuff. I swear she was using him as a shield against me, almost literally sometimes. I knew that some new moms lost interest in sex. I never thought that would happen to Nessie though, to us. Our sex life had always been fantastic, at least I thought it was. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't me, but it still hurt. I was starting to feel lonely even when we were in the same room.

She seemed to be feeling great physically, she didn't need my help with anything anymore. And the baby took so many naps, we'd had plenty of opportunity and I cherished the time we spent together alone. But when things got hot, Ness shut it down. It wasn't like I was only trying to get laid, I wasn't being a pervert. I just needed so much to be close to her and she pushed me away every time I got too close. She didn't seem to have any idea how much I was aching for her, and if she did, she didn't care. It's not like I thought we'd be having mind blowing sex the night after she gave birth. I'm not dumb or selfish.

When I got home I went upstairs, Anthony was sleeping in his crib and Ness was in the shower. Sometimes when I was in the shower I'd think about my Nessie. They always ended up being very long showers. I would think about the way she used to moan into my mouth when I was inside of her. I wanted her amazing new body underneath me. She looked even better than before, the soft feminine curves of motherhood really suited her. I would wish that my hand was her warm, wet mouth, and imagine just ravaging her against that shower wall, making her scream my name. That she would look at me with desire in her eyes again, and need me as much as I needed her.

I sighed and walked over to Anthony's crib. I watched him sleep for a minute, even passed out he was amazing to me. My son. I threw my dirty work clothes in the hamper and pulled on a pair of sweats. I would have loved to join Ness in the shower, but I knew better than to try it. So I just sat on the bed and waited for her. Finally the shower turned off. It was quiet for an awful long time. I guessed she was taking her sweet time drying herself off. Finally she stepped out of our bathroom, stark naked and dripping wet. She was passing Anthony's crib on the way to her dresser when she noticed me sitting on the bed. She shrieked and put her hand over her heart, then quickly darted to the bathroom doorway and grabbed a towel off the counter.

"Jacob you scared me, get out!" she yelled holding the towel in front of herself. The baby started to cry and I just looked at her dumbfounded, get out? She groaned and skitted back into the bathroom. I heard the door lock. "Get Anthony since it's your fault he's crying," she shouted through the door. "What are you doing home anyway?" she demanded.

"It was slow so I left," I said trying not to sound defensive about being in my own damn house.

I frowned as I crossed the room to his crib. "Everything is okay, I just startled Mommy that's all. Shhhh." I rocked Anthony back and forth trying to calm him. There were no sounds coming from the bathroom. I kissed Anthony's hair and put him back in his crib once he was asleep. I crossed our room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nessie?"

"Go away."

"But why?"

"Because I'm gross and I'm a shitty wife!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" There was no answer. It was obvious her hormones had not returned to normal yet, because this was hardly normal. "I'm not sure what's wrong Ness, and it's never gonna get fixed if you wont tell me. Why are you so upset?"

"I don't want you to see me!"

"Why not?"

"Jacob just go. Please."

"Can't I come in?" I waited through a moment of silence. "We need to talk, I think that's pretty obvious Renesmee. Please let me in?" After another long moment I heard the door unlock. She was standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in the towel, looking down and scowling. I longed to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I stayed in the doorway.

I wasn't sure what I should say, so I told her that I loved her.

"I know, I love you too," she said quietly. I just looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't look the same anymore. I just didn't want you to look at me." The shame in her voice broke my heart.

"Ness," I began, "do you really think that I care about something so trivial like that?"

"Even if you don't, I do."

"Well you shouldn't."

"I know, but I still do."

"Who cares if you don't look exactly the same as you did when you were six?"

She snorted a laugh.

"There's nothing about you that could ever change, that would cause me not to think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I think that even more now that you've carried our child. You are the most beautiful mommy in the whole world."

There was just a hint of a smile on her face now.

"It's okay if you aren't ready to have sex yet, but you don't seem to have any idea how badly it hurts when you push me away. I don't understand it. I just wish you'd just let me show you how much I love you once in a while." She considered that briefly.

"Okay," she whispered, looking up at me for the first time.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

I walked to stand behind her, I put my hands on her bare shoulders, and my nose to her wet hair. I took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes as I rubbed her shoulders and her back. I took my time there, just wanting her to feel nice. Ness was still holding the towel tight around her, I put my finger underneath the top of the towel and ran it across her body. I squatted down and wrapped my hand around her ankles, moving them up her legs, pausing to squeeze her thighs.

"I really miss you," I murmured against her neck. The sadness in my voice was clear. She opened her eyes and her they held that same sadness.

"I miss you too," she said quietly. Why were were doing this to each other then? Hopefully, this would be the end of it. I watched her face as I slid one hand under the towel and rested it low on her stomach. She flinched and looked away from my reflection in the mirror.

"Shh," I said before she could protest. "Ness, you are my imprint, my wife, the mother of my son, nothing could ever change any of that." I reminded her again. "You are perfect. Every single inch of you." I firmly pressed my hand against her, where our child had grown inside her. Her wet eyes met mine again in the mirror as she put her hand under the towel and placed it over mine. She slid her fingers into the spaces in between mine and leaned back into me, closing her eyes again. I kissed her shoulder, dragging my lips over to the base of her neck and she squeezed my hand. I ran my tongue up her neck and sucked the spot under her ear.

She quietly said my name as she turned around to face me. I bent down and brushed my lips against hers, rubbing my thumb on her chin to coax it down. She readily parted her lips for me and I slid my tongue past them. When it met hers she wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. I heard the towel slide off her body and hit the floor.

Oh my God.

She hadn't let me see her totally naked since she gave birth. Well a second ago doesn't count, for one thing she hadn't actually let me, plus I wasn't really looking.

Down boy, I told myself. Of course I would have loved to pin her against the wall and take her but I needed to think with the right head here. Just like the birds she loved to watch from my arms when she was little, if she waited patiently they would come to her. If she stampeded towards them, of course they'd fly away.

I ran my hands up her sides, across her ribs. I trailed my fingers across the front of her body, just barely brushing the soft patch of short hair, but I felt her reaction to it. She trembled, only slightly. I rubbed her shoulders as I rubbed her tongue with mine.

I took a chance and let my hands brush the sides of her breasts. I pulled my lips away and looked at her, as I started to massage the spot under her arms where her breasts meet her body. I was making sure this was what she really wanted, giving her the chance to tell me to stop. But she didn't. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

If that isn't a green light, I don't know what is. I brought my lips back to hers and gripped her hips tightly as I set her on the counter. As I stood between her legs I pressed myself against her, she held onto my ass pulling me closer and ground herself against me. I reached out to touch those perfect breasts, I pushed them together and rubbed my thumbs across her nipples. She moaned and arched her back, I could feel how wet she was even through my pants. I put my hands behind her, on her shoulder blades and pulled her to me. As I took her breast into my mouth and flicked my tongue against her nipple her soft moaning continued. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes as I hurriedly pushed my sweatpants down over my hips. I saw the change in her eyes. She put her hand on my chest and literally pushed me away.

"No wait!"

As her legs dropped from my waist, my face must have dropped like a sack of hammers. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...this is great," she said breathlessly, "but I just can't yet."

"We don't have to, but I thought..." I let my thought trail off. She knew what I meant.

"I do want to, I...just don't know if I can yet," she said sounding guilty, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm not mad," I said. A little frustrated, a little sad or lonesome though, yes. I stroked her still wet hair and arranged it on her shoulders. "Would you tell me why though?" She thought for a moment. "Just help me understand."

"I'm afraid," she finally confessed to the floor.

"Of what though?" I asked gently. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at me.

"It's gonna hurt, Jake," she said in a small voice. Ohhh, why hadn't I thought of that?

"I'll take it slow," I promised. "When you decide you want to," I added. "Or if you want, I'll even let you be on top so you can be the one in control of how slow or fast we go." I said with a grin.

She smirked at me, "Oh, you'll let me be on top? How generous of you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty giving like that," I said lightly, then turned serious again. "I won't hurt you Ness," I said, hoping that was a promise I would be able to keep.

"Well you know," she said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Even if we don't make love we could do...other things," she suggested. She pulled me to her, pressing the erection I still had against her stomach causing it to throb for her again.

"Like what?" I asked as I rubbed myself against her. She gave me a little shrug, a sly smile, then pressed her lips to my chest. She tasted my skin like I was her favorite food, and she'd forgotten what I tasted like. She swirled her tongue across my nipples, pausing to close her teeth around each one. I drew in a sharp breath each time. She grabbed my face and kissed me deeply as I was grinding myself against her. Abruptly she pulled away and looked at me.

"I want to know what you think about when you're in the shower," she said.

"Huh?" It took me a second to realize what she meant, and when I did, I'm sure I blushed. She leaned over and opened a drawer. I watched her as she pulled out a bottle of lotion and squirted a big dollop into her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She reached between us and hesitantly wrapped her delicate fingers around me. My breath caught in my throat. God it's been so long. She twisted her wrist as she slowly moved her hand up and down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, taking in the feeling of the smooth lotion and the amazing thing she was doing to me with her hand.

"Tell me," she purred into my ear. I'd almost forgotten what she had just asked me. I'd almost forgotten my name.

"You," I answered simply.

"What about me?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around me and rested it on my upper back.

"How much I love you, how sexy you are." She gripped me tighter and I moaned.

"What else?" She laid her head on my chest and tasted me some more.

"The way you look when you cum, how soft and warm you are. How it feels when I'm inside of you." Her tongue was tracing the lines of my chest.

"Tell me how it feels," she whispered.

"Oh God. So good Ness. You feel so good. Warm...wet." Her stroking became faster.

"You tell me I'm beautiful all the time, but do you know how beautiful YOU are to me?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her, I shrugged.

"Well you are. I love your sexy abs, your sweet smile, your kind eyes. I love you," she said. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. I felt warmth spread through my body as she worked me with her hand. I kneaded her breasts with my hands, maybe a little roughly. If I was too rough she didn't complain, she made a little whimpering noise into my mouth.

"Oh shit. Nessie, I'm-"

"Go ahead," she cut me off knowing what I was about to say, "I want you to cum on me." I let out a loud groan as I came on her stomach. I tried to catch my breath and kiss her at the same time, I wasn't really working but I didn't want to stop.

"Jacob touch me." She grabbed my hand and guided it between her legs. "Just DON'T go inside."

"I won't, I promise." I put just my fingertip between her lips, running it up and down her wet slit. She leaned back into the counter. I spread her open with my thumb and my first finger, with the other hand I used my fingers to make small, firm circles on her clit. She let out a short but loud cry and arched her back.

"What about my tongue?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she said opening her eyes to look at me.

"Can I put my tongue inside of you?"

"Yes," she answered right away. I dropped down and kissed her between her spread open lips, making my way down to her opening. I moved my tongue around it, up and down, across it.

"Please," Nessie whispered. I plunged my tongue inside her and licked her, tasting her. She grabbed my hair and groaned as she pressed my face into her. I felt her put her legs on my shoulders, I reached up and gripped her thighs. I licked every inch of her that I could as she thrashed underneath me. I moved to her clit and wrapped my lips around it. She cried out again when I lightly scraped it with my teeth. I sucked it into my mouth and quickly flicked my tongue and she started to shake. She was pulling my hair and making sounds that were too loud to be whimpers, they were more like broken moans. I put my hands under her ass, holding her against my face.

"Jake!" she shouted, her voice shaking with the rest of her body. She was grinding her face against me and her body started to tense up. I didn't stop licking her through her first orgasm, or her second. After that one I gently licked her clean, her body still twitching with aftershocks.

"Oh my God," she moaned quietly. I set her back down and took my hands out from underneath her. I then straightened up and gave her open mouthed kisses on both of her nipples, then her chest, her neck and up to her lips. I held her close, she was slightly limp in my arms.

"You had to go and get me all messy soon as I get out of the shower." She lightly slapped me on the back as her head rested on my chest.

"Mmm," I sighed breathing her in. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Oh I know you aren't. Why don't you go turn the water on since we could both use one now. I want to go peek on the baby real quick." I turned around to do what she asked, and she hopped off the counter to go peer out the door.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ness answered. "Unless he is even smarter then we thought and he's faking sleep to spare us a walk of shame past the crib."

I chuckled. "Well hopefully he really is sleeping and we haven't scarred him for life," I said stepping into the shower.

"Better sounds then sights. That happens to all kids. It's happened to me more times then I care to admit." I let over an over dramatic gasp as she got into the shower with me.

"You've walked in on your parents?" I guess vampire hearing can't help you when you are highly distracted.

"What, you never did?"

"Not that I remember, my mom was gone when I was pretty little so if I did, I've been spared the trauma of that memory. That is seriously gross!"

"Tell me about it."

"So, more times then you care to admit huh?" I said laughing. She scowled. "Not gonna tell me?" I asked as I handed her her loofa. "Do I even want to know?" I asked as I stood under the shower head.

"Probably not," she said putting her hands on my shoulders as she stood under the water with me. She didn't mean to, but she showed me what had happened with her gift since she was thinking about it. I saw a quick couple of flashes of Bella going down on Edward, and then a fully clothed Edward explaining to little Nessie that what she had seen was a very special kind of kiss that Mommies and Daddies give each other because they are in love.

"Ew gross Ness!"

"Oops did you see that? Sorry."

"That's okay I know you didn't mean to. Damn though, that's quite a trauma! We are never doing that to our kid," I vowed.

"Agreed!"

"That is kinda funny though," I said pulling her closer. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"And don't you ever think about this around my dad!"

"Trust me I'll be trying not to."

"Shh listen." she said. Ness said she had developed "Mommy hearing" and she could hear the baby from miles away. She had super human hearing anyway so that's pretty impressive. She was right, he was starting to cry.

"Me?"

"I'm coming sweet heart! Aw he woke up alone and doesn't know where we are." She hastily wrapped herself in a towel and hurried out of the bathroom. I looked out the bathroom door and saw her pulling on a pair of my old cut off sweats. "Mommy's right here" She went to get him and I took my time drying myself off.

God I had needed that, she obviously did too. And I was glad everything was out in the open now. Now that I knew her worries, I'd do whatever I could to ease them. When I walked out of the bathroom, I found a wonderful sight. My amazing wife clad in only my pants, feeding our perfect son and giving me the sweetest smile. Not hiding herself from me in blankets.

"I'm gonna go make a sandwich, want one?" I asked her.

"Yup, extra meat, hold the bread."

"I figured. How about some cheese?"

"Sure, lets spice up lunch a bit."

"Okay, it'll be ready when you are." I bent down and give her a quick kiss. "Thank you for talking to me, and telling me what was bothering you. I love you."

She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for another kiss. "I love you too." She looked down at Anthony and stroked his hair, my hair. "And I was thinking...maybe it's time for Anthony to start sleeping in the nursery."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week later RPOV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My big boy had 9 teeth now, which made breast feeding interesting, and his hair was getting thicker with each passing day. He learned new words and names of our family members every day. Two days ago he'd started to scoot across the floor, I was so glad it was in the evening when Jacob had been home to see it. He was sleeping in his own room now, each night I rocked him to sleep in the rocking chair before placing him in his crib.

I'd rush ordered a white noise machine I'd found online for his room, we put it next to his crib to cover up the sounds that were now coming from our bedroom on a nightly basis. I felt so much better after Jacob and I talked that day he surprised me coming out of the shower. And I felt better after the things we did that day too. I was glad I let him show me how much he loved me like he'd asked. So what if I wasn't perfect? He still loved me inside and out.

We hadn't actually started having sex again, but we made love in other ways I guess, and satisfied each other plenty. I wanted to try soon, but this was making us more creative and I was enjoying it. We'd been trying new things. We'd never tried 69 before now either, I liked it best when I was on top. Jake did too. I'd never considered other positions for going down on each other. I don't know if you could call them "kinky" or not, but some of the things we'd tried were amazing. Jake's favorite was the one we did last night, after he'd gone down on me. He'd stand next to the bed, and I'd lie on it on my back, with my head hanging upside down off the side of it. This allowed him to take advantage of my lack of a gag reflex, and his hands were free to roam all over my body. He said he really enjoyed the view of that position, and I loved the things he did to me...

Laundry Ness, you are doing the laundry! I had to remind myself as I seemed to have stopped folding the clothes in my hand. I was holding a pair of Jacob's boxers, I guess that would be why.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed out a text message to Jake.

i love u, im thinking of u *Renesmee*

He should be on his lunch hour right about now. Eating out of the brown bag I'd packed for him last night. Two club sandwiches on wheat bread, a pudding cup (chocolate today), some cheesy Doritos, a bottle of Mountain Dew, and an apple. When I asked him what he wanted for lunch, he never mentioned fruit, but I always put some in there anyway. I wanted him to eat well, which may or may not have been silly since he'd never age as long as he was around us Cullens. Couldn't hurt though. I liked taking care of him. Sometimes I wondered if he bothered to eat it, or just threw it away. I giggled at the thought of him trading it with one of his mechanic buddies for another pudding cup or something, like little kids. I also wondered randomly, if I told him I wanted to make love right now, would he come home? Probably.

love u 2. what about me? -Jacob-

Several things actually, but I went with the one that had made me want to text him in the first place.

last night *Renesmee*

you enjoyed it huh? -Jacob-

in case you are deaf and couldn't hear me, yes *Renesmee*

better make sure his noise machine is on cuz imma get u tonight -Jacob-

i hope u do *Renesmee*

I loved dirty texting. Hmm I wondered what he would do if I sent him a dirty picture of myself. I considered just popping into the downstairs bathroom since Anthony was down for a nap. Maybe one with my shirt off. Or one just of my face, giving him a look. That would be enough for him. Maybe my face and bare shoulders. My phone buzzed.

dont do it! ~*~Alice~*~

Huh?

dont do what? *Renesmee*

you know what ~*~Alice~*~

But why did she care? It started making me paranoid something bad would happen to the pictures, if I decided to take some. Would our phones get hacked or something? Had she seen that? Who the hell would care about dirty pictures of me? It's not like either of us were ever going to run for public office.

you should totally do it, just not right now! c u in 5 ~*~Alice~*~

Oh jeeze, that was why. I calmed myself down and got back to folding. Five minutes later, just like she said, she arrived with my Mom and Aunt Rose. I laughed at myself for thinking, if only for a second, that somebody would ever use a topless shot of me for blackmail purposes. My dear aunt just didn't want me to get busted taking pictures of myself with my shirt off.

"Morning ladies, what are you up to?" I said.

"Put down that towel because it's Mommy makeover day, we are going to the spa!"

"What about the baby though? Jake is at work." My mom raised her hand.

"It's time for a visit to Grandma's house. You didn't think I was going to subject myself to that did you?"

"Certainly not Mother," I teased. Mom wouldn't be caught dead at a spa, even when she was alive.

"So here is the plan, we take Anthony to the cottage, then to Seattle for a day of beauty!" Aunt Alice said bursting with excitement.

"And what does that include?" I asked curiously.

"Pedicure, manicure, hair cut, color, styling, makeup, seaweed wrap" she rattled off. "Bring your swim suit because they have a hot tub!"

"Are you two doing all of that too?" My hair and nails grew, but theirs didn't. And surely any human who spent a lot of time touching my aunts skin would notice something was off about them.

"We are getting our toes and our nails polished, and our hair done," Aunt Rose answered. "We'll probably hang out in the hot tub while you get your other stuff done."

"Oh and we are going shopping first!" Aunt Alice said.

"Of course we are," I laughed.

"Meeeee!" I heard from upstairs.

"Mommy's coming!" I called. I excused myself and bounded up the stairs. "Hi!" I said from the doorway.

"Hi me!" he answered. I picked him up and gave him a good snuggle.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Nap!" he was saying new words every day, but I don't think he really knew what most of them meant. Some of them he knew, he knew what love meant. When we told him that we loved him, he would say it back. He'd say "love me", or "love dee". Billy had given him a stuffed wolf the last time he and Grandpa Charlie had come to visit us. So he could say wolf now, he definitely knew what that meant. He slept with "Wolfy" every night, he would cuddle him and say "Love Wolfy" which was cute almost to tear inducing levels. I did cry the first time he said "love me" because I'm a big sap.

As I was changing him on the table I told him, "You are going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa today buddy."

"Bell?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Ed."

"Yes, him too. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice are downstairs, Grandma too."

"Rose? Al?"

"Uh huh."

As I finished up changing him he started to whine and reach his hands up my shirt. "Now now, there's no need to get grabby. I know you are hungry." I dressed him for his visit to the cottage in a thick pair of socks, cute little baby jeans, (who knew they made those!) and a long sleeved t-shirt with picture of a fire truck on it. That was another new word he'd learned, truck. I then took my shirt off and carried him to the rocking chair.

I couldn't believe my body was still able to keep up with his demands. He had his fathers appetite that was for sure. Sometimes it felt like I spent my whole day with him attached to me, but I hardly minded. I loved the bonding, just me and him. Now that he had some teeth, I was thinking about trying some solid foods with him, but not totally weening him yet. Partly for selfish reasons, I would miss it. It was special, I was doing something for him that nobody else could, at least not with their body.

When Anthony'd had his fill I held him as I sorted through my closet for something suitable to wear in public.

"What should I wear Aunt Alice?" I knew she'd hear me.

"Something easy to get in and out of, we'll be changing into robes when we get there."

I picked out a pair of light jeans, and a red scoop neck t shirt, easy enough. Anthony was happy to see everybody when we made our way down the stairs, he clapped his hands and yelled "Hi!" several times.

"Do you guys wanna see him scoot? It's so funny."

"Let's see," Aunt Rose said.

I set him on his tummy when I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Go ahead!" I encouraged him. He looked around and considered his options, then scooted on his tummy over to my mom.

"Yay! What a big boy!" she said picking him up. He grinned at the praise.

"Bell," he said burying his face in her neck. He pressed his hand to her chest and said, "cold." We all laughed.

"Yep, everybody is cold except Mommy and Daddy," I said.

"Do you want him to come shopping with us? I could take him home once you guys are ready to get all prettified or whatever it is you're going to do."

He'd been to the big house and the cottage once each, but never off our property. We hadn't even used the carseat yet.

"Yeah, lets get him out and about. Plus I'll miss him while we are at the spa."

"Aww," Mom said handing him to me. "Are you guys ready?" I wrinkled my brow.

"I don't know." The big house and the cottage had as much baby stuff as we had here, I didn't need to bring anything with me. What should I bring, how long would we be gone?

"Plan for three hours," Aunt Alice said as I opened my mouth ask.

"Okay, let me run upstairs and throw some stuff in the diaper bag." I bounded up the stairs and set Anthony on his back, in his little baby gym so he'd be entertained. I grabbed the never used diaper bag and thought for a second. Okay what will he need for the next three hours? Milk, check. That one was easy. Did she mean three hours we'll be shopping, or he'll actually be out of the house for three hours? Better plan for four hours. Five just in case, you never know what can happen. I shoved 7 diapers in the bag, small pack of wipes, cream for his tushie. Two binkies, a couple of trucks, a book, two extra outfits, Wolfy...wait. Should I bring Wolfy? If something happened to him Anthony would be beyond heartbroken. I remembered that Caroline, although she didn't know it, actually had two Lambys. I made a mental note to ask Billy where he got Wolfy, and decided to leave him at home.

I came back down the stairs holding Anthony to my chest, his little arms were around my neck. Over my shoulder I had the bulging diaper bag. Aunt Rose snickered. "You guys moving out?"

"Hey, I am just very well prepared."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Mom said.

"Well there's still more, somebody go get the carseat out of the garage please?" Mom went to grab it and the rest of us headed outside. When I saw Aunt Alice's screaming yellow porshe in the driveway I turned to her. "Are you serious?"

"I didn't think we were bringing the baby," she said shrugging.

"I have to drive anyway since I'm leaving to come home with Anthony after shopping." Mom said coming out of the garage. So she ended up running back to the cottage to get Dad's old volvo, her favorite car she said. Anthony and I rode with her, I didn't want him in a porshe. It just didn't say "precious cargo" to me.

"I think I want to learn to drive." I said to my mom from my seat in the back with Anthony once we were on our way.

"That's a good idea hun."

"Then I could go places when Jakes at work, and we wouldn't have to pay for shipping since I buy stuff online. It would also be nice to be able to do the grocery shopping, even though I don't eat much of it."

"Jake would probably be happy about that. That was so funny the time I saw him there, he looked confused." My parents went grocery shopping once a week to keep up human appearances. They bought almost all non perishable items, and after a few months, they'd leave a big anonymous donation outside the door to the food bank. The perishable stuff they would give to Billy or Grandpa Charlie. Billy knew the real reason. Grandpa may have, but they would always tell him this and that is about to expire and "we'll never use it".

The fancy dress shop didn't look very baby friendly, too many expensive things. Anthony was very well behaved though so I wasn't worried. He was fascinated by all the people, his little nose was going crazy with all the new scents. As I walked by the racks of dresses he stuck his arm out and let it trail along all the pretty colors. At least his hands were clean, but I still grabbed his little hand and held it.

"Hey Anthony, did you show Grandma how you use your pocket in your jeans?" He loved pockets for some odd reason. Other peoples pockets, his pockets, and things that were in pockets. He grinned and made sure she was looking at him. He put his hand in his pocket to demonstrate.

"Good job!" she told him.

Score one for Mommy.

We browsed through the racks, picking out several options. I blushed when we got to the lingerie section. Aunt Rose started handing me frilly lacy things and I gave her dagger eyes. I liked lingerie, but my mother is here!

"Ness you are a married woman, who cares?" Aunt Rose said. I pleaded at her with my eyes. "Oh just go try them on," she said pushing me towards the dressing rooms.

I took Anthony with me and set him up against the wall. He looked bored right away, as if displeasure at being dragged into a woman's dressing room was in his male DNA. I cracked the door, "Mom could you get a book, or a toy, or whatever you see in the diaper bag, and just throw it under the door?"

"Sure, Ness." His little police car came sliding under the dressing room door. "Look, that's what Grandpa Charlie drives!"

"Truck!" he said as I was pulling the first dress over my head.

"Pretty close, it's a police car."

I liked the more flowing dresses. The ones that felt like a tourniquet were not very flattering. No need to accentuate the parts I didn't like, I chose to focus on my T&A, which I still liked plenty.

I opened the door and showed my aunts and my mom the Micheal Kors print dress I'd decided on.

"I'm gonna get this one," I said as Anthony played at my feet.

"One?" Aunt Alice said in disbelief. "I'm buying, you are getting at least two," she insisted.

"Okay, you twisted my arm." I decided to get my second favorite in the pile, a white one because that was Jake's favorite color on me. This one was also Micheal Kors. My Aunts were thrilled, Micheal Kors is a judge on their favorite show, Project Runway. They tried to get my mom to watch with them, but she wasn't having it. She'd rather watch the history channel with daddy, and listen to the way he remembered the events of the past. "Were were you when that happened?" She would often ask.

Anthony was starting to get a little fussy. "What's wrong my angel?" He looked up at me and frowned as he swatted the police car with his hand. "I'm sorry, Momma is almost done." I quickly wiggled into the first of the lingerie ensembles.

http:// www. bellaboudoir. co. uk/images/3998Robe__large. jpg

Hmm. I examined myself carefully. A little more tummy showing than I would like, but the panties were super sexy. The bra was really doing it for me, and I knew it would do it for Jacob too. I looked down at Anthony, hoping he was busy with his car, and not paying any attention to me standing here in a "fuck me" outfit as Aunt Rose called them. But the only thing on the floor besides my own two feet was his police car. I whirled around in a circle in the small dressing room as if it were possible for him to be hiding in one of the corners.

Oh no, he must have scooted out right under the door! I flung it open and it clattered noisily, my stomach had dropped like I was on a roller coaster. I ran out into the large room that housed all the dressing rooms. I had to find Anthony. Thoughts of kidnappers and my baby crawling towards the speeding cars on the freeway filled my brain. And all the cars in the parking lot, people who were not paying attention to the space they were pulling into. Could he have gotten outside? Was he fast enough to get past somebody who was opening the door and go through it with them? He was certainly low enough to the ground to get by somebody without being seen. Should I call Grandpa Charlie?

"Anthony?" I called with my voice shaking as I scanned the room.

"Hi me!" there he was, next to the wide doorway leading out to the sales floor, elbows deep in a potted plant and grinning at me. He hadn't even been ten feet away.

I easily could have collapsed with relief. "Oh! You need to stay with Momma!" I told him as I picked him up. I wasn't going to scold him, because he didn't seem to understand. "Always stay with Momma!" I reminded him. I stood in the doorway and glared at my family. My aunts had dragged my mother to the racks of designer purses.

"So much for super vampire senses!" I whispered low enough that no humans would hear. "Anthony crawled under the door and was out here playing in a potted plant!" I hissed. I held out my filthy child as evidence.

"Hi Bell!"

They looked at each other guiltily. "Sorry sweetie," my mom said. I sighed and ignored the curious stares of strangers, who were undoubtedly wondering about the woman in fuscia lingerie, who was holding a dirty baby in the middle of a dress shop. I stalked back to the dressing room with Anthony and set him down, this time I stood in front of the doorway.

I decided to get this one, and not stay to try on the rest. Once I started driving I could come back and get whatever I wanted. But maybe I'd leave Anthony behind next time. When I opened the door to the dressing room, my mom and my aunts were standing guard in a semi circle around it, still looking guilty.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry I snapped at your guys. That just scared me so badly! I'm more mad at myself then anything for not even thinking he might do that."

"We didn't think of it either. He's a pretty quick one," Mom said.

"A little too quick," I agreed. I took him in the ladies room and quickly wiped down his arms. "It's a good thing Grandma and Grandpa have bath stuff for you at their house, because you're gonna need one tonight.

We carried our selections up to the front register and set them down on the counter. A few sales girls gathered around behind the counter to "Aww" and "he's so cute!" at Anthony. They were all very well dressed, spotless makeup and done up hair.

"What's his name?" The tall blond who was wearing lots of sparkly jewelry asked me.

"Anthony," I said proudly.

"How old is he?" another girl asked.

"Five months," Aunt Alice answered quickly for me, she must have seen that coming. Nice save because I almost told her the truth, which would not have worked well. I hadn't thought anybody would ask me that.

"You must look just like your Daddy don't you?" The shorter, unnaturally platinum blond asked Anthony.

"Yeah he does, he's got a lot of Quileute in him," I told her.

"Do people ask you if he's adopted? Because my kids are mixed and people ask me that. I'm like, um no. What I really want to say is, what does that matter to you?"

"Wow people ask you that? Yeah, that is kind of rude. Nobody's said it to me, at least not yet. How old are yours?" I said.

"My oldest is seven, and my younger one..." as she went on I thought to myself, lady, my kid is more mixed then you have any idea about!

Anthony started to get fussy, and pulled my shirt down exposing most of my bra. "Woah sweetie!" I quickly pulled his hand out of my shirt and yanked it back up, my cheeks flushing. The sales girls giggled, I laughed a little with them.

"Just like his father," I said. "Always hungry!" I quickly clarified, "his Dad's always hungry." Not always grabbing at my chest! I wanted to say, even though that wasn't nesicarily true. I sighed. "Can I have the keys to the Volvo? I think it's time to go feed Anthony."

I sat in the backseat with him, and put a blanket over both of our heads. I sang Till There Was You to try and calm him down. He wasn't used to having to wait, and we were in a strange place that was noisey with all the traffic and car doors slamming in the parking lot.

"I'm gonna miss you so much today, but I know you'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa. They love you so so much." He gave me a little hug pressing one hand between my breasts and I felt his other arm on my ribs. "I know my sweet boy, you'll have fun though," I told him giving his legs a little squeeze. "Maybe Grandma will show you her picture albums." His eyes smiled up at me. He turned his head away and pressed his cheek to me when he was done.

It was time to hand him over to my mom. I reminded myself that if I got upset, he would too. I knew he was in good hands of course, but we'd never been so far apart.

I told my mom to get the breast milk out of my fridge for him. I'd pumped extra latley so he would hopefully have enough there to get him through the day. If not, my parents kept formula for him in their seldom used kitchen. He wasn't a huge fan of it, but he would drink it. "I know you will, but I just need to tell you anyway, you MUST go the speed limit when he's in the car Mom. Like Grandpa is in the car with you. Just please promise you will, I'll feel so much better."

"I did the whole way here didn't I? I promise," she assured me.

"If he's not calmed down by the time you get home call me,"

"I will."

"And call me if he's gone through all the breast milk and won't drink the formula,"

"I will," she said again.

"And if he asks for W-o-l-f-y you can get it from his room," I trusted her not to lose it.

"Okay."

"And I told him you would show him some picture books, he loves ours," I said my voice breaking.

"Sweetheart, he will be fine."

"I know," I said willing the tears not to spill over. If I was upset, I knew he would be too.

"You are going to have such a fun time with Grandma," I told Anthony. "She'll show you her picture book! And I bet Grandpa will play some piano for you."

"Nano?"

"Yes, piano! Grandma's gonna go take you to see Grandpa now okay?"

"Ed."

"That's right my special boy. I love you and I will come get you soon okay? I love you."

"Love me." I almost changed my mind and told my mom to take us home. But my aunts had planned a special day for me and I didn't want to be ungreatful. Maybe it was a little early to be thinking this, but I wanted to raise my son to be indepandent. I knew his mind was probably developing far faster than his body, mine did.

"Kiss for Mommy?" I asked him. He grabbed my face and puckered up, he looked so funny when he did that. I gave him a little peck, on his little lips. "Muah!" I took a deep calming breath. "Okay go with Grandma."

My mom took him from my arms. "Let's go see Grandpa."

I'll be fine, he'll be fine I told myself. Today will be a fun day. Staying home with my two boys, I'd been lacking female companionship latley. Yes, today will be fun.

A/N: Oh sure Nessie, Anthony is a total angel at home when he can go where he wants and it's okay for him to touch anything he can reach lol. And silly girl, don't you know how much Jake loves you! Well now she does :) Did you guys like Wolfy? I thought that was cute, Anthonys bff haha. So we'll probably be seeing a lot more of him. As always, huggles to Andi, and thanks so much to those who are so kind, and share your thoughts with me in reviews. If I know what you like, you can have some more of it :) Keep it up I love it!


	21. Mommy Day

A/N: I almost just forgot to spell check this again! I keep doing that ever since the baby chapter. If you ever see a ton of goofy words let me know because I may have gotten a little too eager! We got links! You know what to do with them by now right? I know you do, you are smart. I hope you guys aren't bummed Bella isn't coming along to the spa. I thought about it, but you and I both know she'd be miserable lol. I feel bad for any guys who may be reading this because this is the most girlie chapter I will ever write!

Alice's bathing suit

http:/ www. /proImage/Ed%20Hardy%20Women%27s%20One%20Piece%20Swim%20Suit%20%27Peace%20Cross%27%20in%  
20White. jpg

Rose's

http:/ ecx. images-amazon. com/images/I/41NCSY28VFL. _SS500_. jpg

Nessie's

http:/ www. meisjemeisje. nl/images/cherry-swimsuit-retro-one-piece. jpg

~~~~~~~ RPOV ~~~~~~~ A tear or two had escaped my eyes as my mom drove away with my son. I hated hearing him cry for me, it just broke my heart. But I knew he'd be fine with my parents, and now I was at the spa with my aunts, relaxing in the hot tub. The warm water felt so nice, and we were lucky enough to have it all to ourselves.

I loved my bathing suit, it was a cute retro one piece with cherries all over it. The best thing about it, was that even though I'd bought this with Nanna a very long time ago, it had a tummy control panel! It flattened me out a bit, not that I was overly worried about it here, but I enjoyed looking a little slimmer. I was out to relax, not to impress today. Aunt Rose however had a different idea, her goal was always to impress, and impress she did. All the women watched her saunter to the hot tub, and she'd been counting on it I could tell. I was surprised she hadn't worn matching black stilettos. Her bathing suit...I'm not sure what to call it. It wasn't technically a two piece, it was all connected. It was black, and revealing. Aunt Alice's suit was so cute, and so her. She had on a colorful one piece Ed Hardy number.  
"I wasn't allowed to bother you with it until you asked, but I've been keeping going with wedding ceremony stuff behind the scenes," Aunt Alice told me. "Ready to go there?"

"For sure," I answered.

"Okay, ask me!" she demanded.

"Aunt Alice, let's talk about the ceremony."

"Great! I've narrowed everything down to three choices, all you need to do now is just point and choose, then decide on the date." She made it seem like it was so simple!

"I don't know if you were thinking sooner, or later. But if you wanted to do it sooner, you could have a New Years Eve wedding!" she said dramatically. Hmm that was an interesting idea.

"Oooo!" Aunt Rose said. "New Years Eve!"

"It could be a classy evening affair!" Aunt Alice said.

"That does sound fun. Think you can pull it together that quick?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm an expert at rush weddings," she said seriously.

"True. Let's do New Years Eve. I should probably talk to Jake first, but he'll tell me to do whatever I want anyway."

"I am so envious of all you imprint girls, you don't even have to train your mates," Aunt Rose sighed.

"They do all leave the toilet seat up though, every single one of them." Aunt Alice giggled. "Don't tell them I told you this, but Rachel made Paul pee outside for like a week this one time. She was pregnant, and pissed off! She'd sat down on the toilet at night without looking and fell in one too many times. Be glad your mates don't use the bathroom. You know Uncle Emmett would leave it up every time."

"That he would," Aunt Rose agreed.

"My Jasper would never do such a thing," Aunt Alice said with a little smugness.

Soon I left my aunts for my seaweed wrap. The staff would be letting them know when they could rejoin me so we could get our hair and nails done together. They were pretty serious about service here. We'd even been offered wine. I was led into a room that had a lot of things I'd never seen before. In the center of the room there was a bed that looked kind of like a doctors office bed but more plush. This would be interesting, I had no idea what to expect. I knew partial nudity, Aunt Rose had lent me a tiny bikini top to wear during the treatment.

The girl who would be doing my wrap introduced herself as Tara. She had brilliant blue eyes lined with black eyeliner, and her dirty blond hair was cut in a short chunky style.

"I hear you are a new Mom?" she said with what certainly seemed to be genuine interest. I decided I liked her.

"I am!" I said proudly. "I have a little boy named Anthony."

"That's wonderful, congrats! I've got two boys at home myself."

She then handed me something white and plastic she identified as disposable panties. Yes, this was certainly interesting.

"I hope you aren't too bashful. Some people feel a little awkward, but just remember there's no need. I see half naked people all day, trust me I'm not judging." She left so I could get undressed, I did feel a little awkward when the robe came off and I had those weird panties and the bikini top on. But true to what she said, she was hardly checking me out or looking for flaws, she was all business. I stood facing away from her and she painted the back of my body with the odd green mixture. The smell reminded me of being on the beach at La Push. I made a mental note that we needed to take Anthony to see the beach. As she worked she explained to me how this wrap would cleanse and detoxify my body. That it's good for post pregnancy too. Nice. She went on to say my skin will absorb the minerals that are essential for restoring its tone and vitality. Well, I wasn't sure how much my skin would absorb as opposed to a humans, but we'll see.

"Go ahead and lie back on the table," Tara told me. I hopped up on the table which she had covered in plastic, and she painted the front of me. The cream felt so nice on my skin. Once I was covered in green and looking like a sea monster, Tara wrapped me in plastic wrap, to keep the heat in she said, and draped me with a heated blanket. Tara left me alone and I sank into the delicious warmth. I let my mind just go totally blank for a while. The room was dimly lit and there was relaxing music playing. For a while I thought of nothing, then the smell of the seaweed made my thoughts turn back to First Beach. I wondered what Anthony would think about a bonfire on the beach. I thought back to all the ones I had attended. Every bonfire of my life I'd ended up curled up in Jacob's lap. I was so relaxed I was close to falling asleep when Tara came back to unwrap me. Once she had me out of the plastic she guided me to what she said was a wet bed, and a vichy shower.

http:/ www. spaequip. com/store/Vichy-Showers/Ambiance-Vichy-Shower-from-Stas-  
Doyer;jsessionid=. e3eSc3eMbxuPe34Pa38Ta3aKaNj0

"These things are fabulous, you are going to love it. When your front side is nice and clean, you can go ahead and roll over on your belly." Tara told me. She turned on the shower heads and I stuck my hand under them, she turned up the heat until the temperature was just right. "Wow, most of my clients can't take the water this hot." I grinned at her.

"What can I say? I'm special," I told her as I got into the wet bed. Tara left me to enjoy this crazy looking, and unexpectedly wonderful shower. It was so calming to lay there and let the water rush over me. It was even better then a hot tub. She was right, this was fabulous. I looked down and my body showed no trace of green, so I rolled over and folded my arms under my head. I'd had no idea how good seaweed and water could feel! Once I was clean Tara came back and massaged some heavenly smelling oil into my skin.

"I hope you enjoyed your treatment Nessie, feel free to lie here and relax for a little longer. If you jump right up after a treatment it's possible to get a little light headed. So most people like to take some time to get used to the thought of getting up and moving again. I'll set the lights so they gradually start getting brighter in 15 minutes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you so much Tara. You'll definitely be seeing me again!"

"Great! Pam is ready to do your nails so once you have your robe back on, go ahead up to the desk and let them know your done with your treatment, I'll send your sisters to wait for you there."

"Thank you again." I almost corrected her, but I guess it didn't make any sense for them to be my aunts, we looked the same age now.

I stayed put until the lights started coming back up, got my robe back on and headed up to the front. I spotted my Aunts in their matching robes up by the counter.

"Hey!" Aunt Alice called to me. "How was it?"

"Oh it was fantastic!"

"Yay!" she responded.

I told the receptionist I was ready to have my nails done and she showed us to the manicure area. I went back and forth about getting acrylics, I decided to just get some short tips put on. We'll see if I can get used to them. I couldn't choose from the rainbow of colors, so I went with a classic french manicure. Quirky little Aunt Alice had picked out an electric blue, Aunt Rosalie went with a deep red.

We sat at nail stations side by side, three in a row. I'd never had my nails done by anybody other than Aunt Rose and she always just painted them. The acrylic smelled God awful the girl who did my nails was wearing a mask. I'm sure it wasn't safe to breath that stuff in all day every day. I didn't really want to be breathing it in at all, I would only do this again if I really loved it. I was surprised to find out that there was no white nail polish, it was white acrylic. The process was noisy with all the little drills, and smelly, but worth it in the end. They were so smooth and shiny and perfect, I loved them.

We all got our toes done to match, sitting side by side again. I thought a french manicure on my toes would look wierd, but it actually looked cute. The dark haired girl who was painting Aunt Alice's toes remarked at how cold her feet were. She smiled sweetly at her and said, "Poor circulation, it runs in the family," without missing a beat.

I had trouble deciding what to do with my hair. First I had to pick the color. My hair stylist was a tall man named Eric with spiky black hair, and arms covered in colorful tattoos. I told him I didn't want anything drastic, so he suggested highlights. He helped me choose two colors, one was called Sweetest Honey, and the other was called Classic Caramel. He used a wide brush to apply color to small sections of my hair, then wrapped each of those in foil. When he was done he walked me to the dryer, he said the heat would speed up the process. I looked pretty crazy as I walked past my aunts who were already getting their hair styled. They laughed and Aunt Rose pulled out her phone.

"Don't you do it! I'll tell on you I swear I will!" But she did, she took a picture of me. "You suck!" I hissed at her as Eric set me under the dryer. I'm so telling Nanna. He gave me some girl magazine I'd never seen before. Most of it was goofy, it had a lot of pictures of girls who were too skinny, and girls over analyzing men's every thought and action. My boyfriend doesn't listen to me, blah blah blah. I was considering asking for another one. Then I turned the page to an article had a huge headline that shouted, The Male G-Spot!

Huh? Guys having a G-spot was news to me. The article read:

Ladies, your man has a magic spot you may not even know about so listen up! It's right behind his berries and it's called the perineum.

"Berries?" Well whatever you call them, I'd certainly never paid attention to the area behind them. Never thought I should. Oh my, and there's an illustration. I suddenly remembered where I was and I flushed red for reading something of this nature around so many people. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to make sure nobody was looking over my shoulder or anything. When I was satisfied that nobody was paying any attention to me I went back to reading. The article had interviewed a few men, some said it was mind blowing, some said it did nothing for them.

"How are you doing Nessie, are you too warm under there?"

I jumped and hit my head on the dryer hood, quickly closing the magazine when Eric spoke to me.

"I'm doing fine," I assured him.

"Very good, let me have a look at your hair." He lifted the hood of the dryer and had a peek under a couple of the foils. "Coming along nicely, I'd say five more minutes just to be sure, then we'll rinse you out." When he walked away, I found the page and took one more quick peek at the article. It shared some techniques for massaging this "magic spot." I wondered if Jacob would like it. Should I try it? I considered as I flipped the page to a story featuring some illustrations of kama sutra positions. Woah. The spider? Do people actually do these? Jacob and I had several positions in our repertoire, they worked just fine for us. If it ain't broke don't fix it. Then I remembered, it's a little broke right now. But easily fixable. This would sure spice things up, the monkey, it was called. Some of these looked strange, but if humans could pull these off we certainly could. I paid special attention to the positions that listed clitoral stimulation, and closeness as benefits.

When a warmth not related to the dryer spread through my body, I decided it was time to close the magazine. I'd investigate Kama Sutra later, when I was not surrounded by ladies with their hair up in rollers.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

ur mom called AJ is fine, looking her picture albums, u having fun? -Jacob-

That was so good to hear. Hmm A.J. That could be a cute nickname for him.

im so glad, yes this is great! *Renesmee*

that's awesome :) i love you and i'll see you tonight -Jacob-

i love you so much see you then *Renesmee*

Once Eric was satisfied with my color he rinsed me out in the sink. It was hard to tell when it was wet, but I liked it. Then it was time for the cut. I'd never had anything more then a trim from Aunt Rose. Eric and I flipped through some books, I rested on the page of a photo of a girl with long layers. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes in thought, analyzing the shape of my face.

"That would work beautifully, and it wouldn't take any length off, what do you think?" I liked it, but I called my aunts over to ask before I decided for sure, they agreed and told me to go for it. Eric worked quickly behind me, hair went flying everywhere and it was making me kind of nervous. I hoped Aunt Alice would have seen if I'd made a bad choice. But when he was finished, even though it was still wet, I really liked it.

http:/ lh5. ggpht. com/_LOMwk5a9V-I/SgyY86pRgjI/AAAAAAAABPc/FmPE4vRiXNw/kara-tointon-long-layered-hairstyle_thumb%5B1%5D. jpg

After flipping through some more pictures I decided on a style. I was going with loose waves. Eric combed some kind of mouse through my hair that smelled very nice, then rolled my hair up in huge plastic rollers with his nimble fingers. He talked about how smooth my hair would be and how this would give me great volume. He seemed honestly excited about it, it must be wonderful to enjoy your work the way he does.

He set me under the dryer again, this time offering me a home and garden magazine. I was glad, much more appropriate for the setting. I flipped through looking at the romantic bedrooms, sleek kitchens, and modern living rooms. I really enjoyed the outdoors section, I'd never thought of all these things. We need a porch swing, or maybe one of those free standing ones in the back yard I decided. I was fascinated that people actually created outdoor living rooms. This wasn't really the climate for it, but it would be nice if we had one of these canopy things. When it was warmer out the three of us could sit outside under it together. We should do some entertaining when spring comes around. I was deeply involved in a section about cocktails, wondering what they would taste like, when Eric came back to poke at my hair.

"I've never read this magazine before I love it!" I told him as he unrolled one of the rollers to check it.

He looked down at it and told me with a smile, "You can take it with you if you want, we have a couple copies of that one."

I sincerely thanked him. I'd looked at things like this before with Nanna, but they held a whole new interest for me now that Jake and I had a home and a family.

I followed Eric back to the chair and my Aunts stood by to watch as Eric unrolled my hair. They were already done and back in their clothes since they hadn't had their hair cut or colored. Aunt Rose's hair was in long ringlets and partially pulled up, Aunt Alice's hair was in little twists and spikes, it suited her well.

Eric combed through my hair with a thoughtful expression and arranged it with great care. I watched in the mirror as my transformation became complete, I was stunned, I looked hot! With the new colors, and whatever magical stuff was in it, my hair shone. It cascaded in soft waves around my shoulders, I loved it.

Eric did my makeup also. I told him I didn't want anything on my skin, "My husband likes the very natural look."

So he took it easy, a little shine on my lips, some mascara, and neutral eyeshadow. It was perfect. I try not to be vain, that's not the way I was raised but damn, I looked good. My aunts nodded in approval.

Aunt Alice had brought the white dress in for me, so I changed into it out of my robe.

"Damn Ness, that dress is boobtastic," Aunt Rose said.

"Should I put the other one on?"

She laughed, "Nope." As we were at the front desk paying for our visit, I whispered into Aunt Alice's ear.

"You guys are giving everybody good tips right?"

"Of course, Esme would be horrified if I didn't." After I'd made sure we'd be taking care of everybody who'd taken such good care of me today, I admired myself in a full length mirror. This was even better then playing dress up with Aunt Alice. After settling the bill we climbed into the car and headed home. I was excited to see my boys, I hoped Jake would be home soon. I assumed we were on our way to the cottage to get Anthony, when we pulled up in front of my house I said, "Um, I need to go get my kid!"

"He's okay, trust me. Go inside, Jacob is home." Aunt Alice said, leaving far to many details out for my liking.

"But...where's Anthony?"

"He's still at the your parents house, just go inside. Mommy day isn't over."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I got out of the car. "Okay...if you say so."

"I do!"

As they pulled away I caught a whiff of something cooking on the grill. Jake came out onto the front porch to meet me.

"Woah Ness!" His jaw dropped, "You look phenomenal! Wow." I grinned as he pulled me into his warm arms. "You look so great." He pulled slightly away and rubbed my arms. "Your skin feels so nice, I mean even better than usual."

I laughed. "Believe it or not, seaweed."

"Seaweed?"

"Yup."

"That's crazy." He ran the tip of his finger up and down my cleavage. "I like it though," he said quietly. I felt my heart speed up. "Did they use it everywhere?"

"Almost," I whispered.

"Here, I can tell." His finger roamed over to the parts of my breasts that my dress exposed, he lightly traced my skin. "Here too."

"uh huh." He chuckled lightly at my reaction and put his hands on my shoulders to pull me to him for a kiss. He quickly dipped his tongue into my mouth, too quickly, then pulled away to smile at me.

"I'm making us dinner," he sound proudly.

"I know, I can smell it. It smells good."

"I told your parents they could keep the baby a little longer. I hope that's okay. I probably should have asked you first but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked," I said smiling. "I do want to call over there before we eat though. Oh, and speaking of 'should have asked you first', our wedding ceremony is New Years Eve."

His face brightened. "That sounds awesome." He put his hands on my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. "So I get to marry you again huh?"

"Yup. We'll have to talk about Quileute weddings." His face brightened even more and I pulled his face down to mine for another kiss. "Let's go in, I wanna call my parents." We headed into the house and while Jake went outside to check on dinner, I plopped onto the couch and dialed my parents home phone. The house felt strange and quiet without Anthony in it. My mom picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Ness."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I'm your mother," she laughed, and I did to.

"How is he?"

"He's great. Hasn't cried since we got home. He still has two bottles of your milk left and he's been drinking fine."

"That's good I'm so glad. What's he been up to?"

"Well we looked at every picture in the house several times. I showed him pictures of my wedding and yours, I pointed at your tummy and told him 'there's you!' and he looked at me like I was insane."

I cracked up, "He did the exact same thing when I showed him the pictures of me when I was pregnant with him."

"Yeah it was pretty funny. He liked the ones of you when you were little, but your dad says he doesn't believe us that it's you. He's wondering why he hasn't met that person yet."

"Aw that is so cute!"

"So he had fun doing that. Your dad played the piano for him, he really liked that. Dad played Flight of the Bubmle Bee and Anthony laughed the whole time, so he played it for him six times."

"That must have been pretty funny. Is he awake? I want to talk to him."

"Your Dad is reading him a book. I'll put the phone up to his ear, here he is." I waited a second before I spoke.

"Hey my sweet boy."

"Me!"

"I miss you sweetie, I love you."

"Love me."

"Are you having fun with Grandma?"

"Bell."

"Did she show you her picture books? Who did you see pictures of today?"

"Dee."

"I bet you did, there's lots of Daddy in there. Who else did you see?"

"Al!"

"Yeah, Aunt Alice is in there too. Did Grandpa play the piano for you?"

"Nano," he said happily.

"Did you like the bumblebee song?"

"Bzzzzzzzzz!" I heard my parents laugh.

"I'm glad you are having fun. I will see you soon. Bye sweetie I love you."

"Love me!" My mom having heard me say goodbye put the phone back to her ear.

"See? He's fine."

"I knew he would be, I was just being silly."

"No you aren't, I know how hard it is hun. We'll bring him home whenever you are ready. So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah it was awesome, I feel great. Maybe next time you can come with us," I teased, knowing just what she would say.

"Oh Ness, I love you more than life itself but you know that isn't going to happen. I'm sorry I didn't come with you but it's just not my thing. I'd much rather spend the day with Anthony and your Dad."

"I know I was just messing with you. We'll do something soon."

"Yes we will. I'm glad you had fun today. Have a nice dinner with Jacob."

"Thanks, let me talk to Daddy real quick."

"Here he is."

"Hello darling," my dad said.

"Hi Dad. So mom says he's doing good?"

"Yes he's enjoying himself."

"Does he understand what's going on, that he's coming home soon? I know I'm cheating at being a Mom here, but please tell me."

"Honestly he doesn't seem to have thought it out that much. He knows that he likes being here, he's just living in the moment."

"Is he thinking about us?"

"Ness."

"Please?"

"He is, but the thoughts aren't melancholy. He just has passing thoughts of you both, he is all right."

"Okay, but promise me if his thoughts should turn sad, or you can tell if he wants to come home, call me and bring him over. Call me while you are in the car. Also if my milk runs out and he won't drink the formula for you guys. Mom got Wolfy right?"

"She did, he's being cuddled as we speak."

I heard Jacob set some plates on the dining room table. "Dinner Ness!" He called.

"Coming!" I called back. "Jake has dinner ready. Do you promise?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Love you guys, call me."

"We will, we love you too." I hung up the phone and headed to the dining room. He'd set both of our plates next to each other at the head of the table, and he'd turned the fire place on. He carried in a tray of ribs from outside, the smell made my mouth water. He smiled proudly as he set the tray in front of our plates.

"These are gonna be awesome, the butcher said they are vegetarian fed, free range, the best you can get."

"Ooo what did you put on them? They smell so good." I asked as I sat down.

"They had some maple syrup glaze there I thought we could try."

"Yum." Jake sat down next to me and we started on the ribs, it was all Jake had made but it was plenty. They tasted even better then they had smelled.

"I've never had meat like this, well not from a store," I told Jake.

"I know, same here. It tastes almost as good as something we caught just now. I think it's as close as we can get."

"I wonder if it's more the vegetarian part, or the free range part. I would think pigs ate only veggies anyway."

"That's what I thought too, but the butcher said a lot of times, left over pig parts that aren't good enough to be in people food, wind up back in their food. It's to save money, it happens with all animals," he explained.

"So pigs eat pigs and cows eat cows?" I asked, slightly disturbed.

"Yup, sometimes."

"Even with my unique diet, I find that a little gross," I said as I wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"I know, I thought so too. It would be like eating a wolf."

I told him all about my day at the spa as he listened with interest. I told him to feel how smooth my nails were, he agreed they were "pretty nice." I told him I would have to show him the home and garden magazine and went on about the great parties we could have.

"You need to make friends with that butcher," I informed him when we were both done with our meal.

He laughed and pushed his clean plate away from him, "I will. But who I really wanna make friends with, is everybody at that spa. They managed to make you look even better than you already do and that's pretty impressive." I smiled and took his hand he'd been resting on the table.

"Tell me about Quileute weddings," I said. "I want to do a little of both, western and Quileute."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, what should I wear?"

"Anything you want. You can do the white dress."

"What exactly happens?"

"There are lots of different traditions, we can do whichever ones we pick. My parents and my sisters all did The Rite of Seven Steps. You put 7 stones down in a pile. They represent...let me think here. Love, devotion, children, faith, trust... Mother Earth, and Father Sky. You walk in a circle around them, and for each step you make a vow. The groom takes a step, says his vow. Then the bride takes a step and joins him, then says her vow."

"Would I be repeating what you said?"

"No you wouldn't repeat it, but it has to do with the same thing. It's pretty much a response to what I said. I don't remember what they are, but I know my Dad has it around somewhere."

"I really like that idea. Could I write Anthony's name on the children stone?

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"We should go to La Push soon to talk to your Dad about it, I want Anthony to see the beach anyway. What else?"

"There are some blessings, I don't remember how they go, but they are nice I've heard them before. And there's the wedding vase. It's done in place of rings, but we can do rings too of course." He picked up our joined hands and kissed my engagement ring. "The vase has two openings instead of one like a normal vase, and there is a bridge between them. First you would drink out of one side, then I'd drink out of the other. Then we'd stand right next to each other, and both drink at the same time. If we can drink from the vase at the same time and not spill a single drop, 'good understanding and a cooperative spirit will always be a part of our marriage.'" He said making air quotes with his free hand.

"Oh no what if we spilled it! Would we be cursed or something?"

Jake chuckled, "I doubt it."

"Would other Quileutes think so though?"

"Only if they are like, 90 years old."

"What is it that we'd be drinking?" I asked. "Wine?"

"No, blessed water."

"Hmmm." I was considering.

"If you are that worried about spilling it we don't have to do it," Jake said.

"I like the idea, I'll think about it."

"That's so awesome you want to do Quileute stuff. It means a lot to me, Ness." he said softly.

"That's who you are, I know it's important to you so it's important to me too. Plus, that's who Anthony is as well." I said rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

Jake smiled. "I'm glad Anthony will get to see it."

"Me too. He needs to know all of it, the legends and everything. You'll have to teach him Daddy."

"I will," he said with a smile. "He should be our ring bearer."

"Oh my gosh how adorable would that be! If he isn't walking yet maybe my mom can carry him. Even if he is, maybe she should at least go with him. Who knows how reliable he'd be." We laughed.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked.

"Sure, did you make some?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "But we have strawberry ice cream if you want some."

"Just a little scoop would be nice." Jake went to the kitchen and brought back two bowls, a small one for me and a bigger one for him.

We sat in comfortable silence while eating our bowls of ice cream. Jake took my empty bowl and kissed me on the cheek before taking our dishes to the kitchen. He came back and sat down in his chair.

I knew what I wanted to do, I just couldn't seem to remember how to start it.

"That was so good, we'll have to get those again," Jake said. My heart was racing.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Thanks for making us dinner."

"You're welcome hun. Wanna go pick up Anthony now?" I shook my head no. He looked at me curiously. "You don't?"

"No," I said quietly. I took a deep breath and stood up, pushing my chair back. Time to get back up on the horse, er wolf.  
A/N: Don't hate me for ending it there lol. No matter what happens next, it would have gone on too long. And since I work tomorrow it would have been another few days until I posted anything. I hate to wait so I wanted to give you guys a little something.

I'd love to hear any thoughts you guys might have on the wedding. Of course I can't promise I'll use any ideas lol I am stubborn. It's gonna be a combo of western and native American traditions, I'll try to find a nice blend. I love weddings so I'd love to hear any cool traditions that you think our lovebirds would like. The seven steps are a real native American tradition, with my own little twist, and the wedding vase is a real tradition too. So I can't really take credit for those.

I've been getting a good bit of e-mails that you guys are putting this in your alerts and favorites, that's awesome! I do hope you decide to say hello in a review. As always, thanks so much to my most faithful readers. You guys make my day and I always look forward to hearing from you.

And if you can guess what show I was borrowing names from for the spa workers, you win a prize! Just the names, not descriptions of personalities so don't worry about those parts.


	22. Home Demolition and Repair

A/N: Hope you guys weren't too mad at me for ending it there last time! So let's not delay. Enjoy.  
I stood and pushed my chair out. I hiked my dress up to my mid thighs and sat on Jacob's lap, straddling him. I made sure our bodies were touching right where it counted. Jake's breathing had become ragged already. I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms up so I could peel it off. He put his hands under my ass and brought me closer to him, I could feel how hard he was already. I pulled his face to my chest and he trailed his lips across my collarbone. Jake pulled the straps of my dress down and it fell around my waist, he buried his face in my breasts, covering them with kisses. "Your skin is so smooth," he whispered.

He gripped my hips and pushed me down against him, letting me feel him. When I let out a tiny whimper he held my hips tighter and started to move me against him. Back and forth. I put my cheek against his.

"Jake...I want you to make love to me," I said.

He looked at me, "You sure?" I lifted my dress over my head and threw it on the floor.

"We just have to start slow. I'm not sure how it's gonna feel." He held my breasts in his hands, kissing and licking my nipples.

"I'll go slow," he said against my skin. He dipped a finger into the top of my panties and gently stroked me. "Maybe it would help you if we start smaller? With just my finger?"

Ohhh. Duh.

"Good idea," I said. He slid his hand down the front of my panties and cupped me, rubbing slowly up and down. He pressed his fingers on my lips, right where my opening is, moving in a circle. He didn't go any further than that for a few moments, as we kissed slowly and his other hand roamed all over my body.

"More," I said taking my lips away for only a second, then pressed mine to his again. Without breaking our kiss he wraped an arm around my waist and lifted me. He grabbed the back of my panties and ripped them off with his other hand. He sat me on the table and I bent my knees, lifting my legs up to place my feet on either side of me. I heard his pants hit the floor and it made my heart beat even faster. I grabbed the back of his neck and our kiss grew deeper. He slid his fingers between my lips and moved his fingers up and down, teasingly moving across my clit, barely touching it. He then concentrated right at my opening, brushing his fingers across it.

I pulled away and told him, "Just try one at first." "I'll be careful. If anything hurts, even a little all you have to do is tell me and we'll stop. I won't be upset with you," he promised.

"I know."

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He slid only the tip of his finger in, moving it around the rim at first. He touched his forehead to mine and slid the rest of his finger into me. It didn't hurt at all, it felt amazing. He moved it slowly in and out. When he pushed his finger in deep and arched it I let out a quiet moan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good...Two?" he asked moving his finger in a circle.

"Yeah. Slowly though."

"I know, I will." I could feel his warm breath on my face. He added a second finger and it felt even better. I put my hands on the sides of his face.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes." He moved his fingers in and out, I reached down and grabbed his wrist pushing him deeper into me. My breathing had become heavy. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and upper back and pulled him close to me. He gave my shoulder and neck wet kisses as he arched both of his fingers deep inside of me.

"Yes! Oh!" When he started rubbing my clit with his thumb, I was done. I shuddered and shouted as I came. Jake and I held each other tightly. Once I had caught my breath enough to speak I told Jake to sit back down. For a second, I was glad I'd selected the wider version of these chairs as I squatted in his lap, placing my feet on either side of him.

"I love you, just go as slow as you need to," he said stroking my hair.

"Love you too."

I lowered myself and reached my hand down to find him, Jake helped me position myself. I slid down only halfway, it hurt a little, but not nearly as much as I'd been afraid it would. I moved up and down slowly letting myself get used to the first few inches. It felt a little like the first time, it was the same pain, just less of it. So I knew it wasn't pain from giving birth, and that it would go away soon as I got used to him again. I slid the rest of the way down and moaned when I felt Jake fill me completely.

He was watching my face as I moved up and down, he looked tense like he didn't want to move. "I'm okay," I told him as I grabbed onto his shoulders. He let a breath of relief out and smiled. He held my hips as I moved slowly.

"You feel so wonderful," he said. "You are so sexy." He moaned when I started to move faster and bounce. He grabbed my hips and brought me down hard one time.

"You okay?"

"Yes, again."

I let my feet fall to the sides as Jake slammed me down onto him.

"Please don't stop," I said my voice bouncing, before he could ask if I was okay again. "I love you so much." I was more than okay. I loudly cried out every time he brought me down hard.

"Oh God, I love you," Jake moaned. "I want you up against the wall."

"Yes," I breathed grabbing the sides of his face. I locked my legs around his waist as he carried me to the wall with us still connected. He pushed me up against the wall and started to pound into me. He was gritting his teeth as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Oh fuck," he growled leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His arm was curved around my ass, squeezing it and helping to hold me up. Even though my legs had such a death grip on him I wasn't going anywhere, not to mention I was pinned up against our dining room wall. When my head started hitting the wall with every thrust I hardly noticed, but he put his hand behind my head and held it.

"Jake," I panted and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Kiss me." We kissed each other desperately, we couldn't get enough of each other, couldn't get close enough to each other. As I clawed his back we were gasping for air, I could barley find enough to scream, but I did.

Jakes fingers were digging into my ass and if I was human, I'm sure he would have left a bruise. It hurt a little, but I loved it, I grabbed fist fulls of his hair as he took me. My eyes rolled back into my head as I pulled my lips from Jake's to gasp for air. He bit down hard on my shoulder and I dug my nails deeper into his back.

He let go of my ass and grabbed one of my breasts, opening his mouth wide he bit down around my nipple. I heard a picture fall of the wall and glass breaking over my screams and Jake's grunting. I didn't bother to look and see which one it was, I didn't care.

"Yes!" I squeezed my eyes shut. My body started to tremble, I knew Jake felt me tighten around him. I felt his body tense up and I knew he was as close as I was, I gripped his strong hard biceps. I was in a totally different universe. Which may be why I did not hear the wall cracking behind me. I started to cum and when Jake felt it he did too. I felt him shooting deep inside me with a final hard thrust and he stayed there as he came. I could feel the air rushing around me as Jake, for some reason I didn't care about at the time, moved us to the floor onto our soft rug. He was finished, but he moved slower in and out of me as I rode out my long orgasm.

"Yes baby," he breathed in my ear. "Yes my baby," he said as he massaged my breast as I felt the final tremors.

"Oh my God, Jake," I moaned as I opened my eyes. I blinked and furrowed my brow as I looked up at the night sky. I wasn't on the rug, I was in grass. We were...in our yard? I looked over Jake's shoulder in total disbelief at the us sized hole in the wall. We were surrounded by a pile of what used to be part of our dining room wall.

I was still panting, "Jake?...Did we...we broke the wall?"

He looked down at me somewhat sheepishly and stopped moving. He hadn't caught his breath yet either. "Yeah...we'll worry ...about it later."

"Later?" This seemed like an immediate problem to me, but not to Jake apparently. He started to massage my breast again, and to move slowly in and out of me.

"There's nothin we can do...about it now anyway." I made a face at him, he did have a point though. He pushed deeply into me, slowly. "Let me make love to you again," he breathed.

"We need to clean up...let's take a bath together" I said with a smile.

He carried me through the hole in the wall (oh my) and upstairs to our master bathroom. Jake set me on the edge of our big bathtub and turned on the water. He knew just how I liked the water, very hot, same as him. As we waited for the water to fill he got down in front of me and licked and kissed my breasts. We climbed in when the tub was about halfway full and wrapped our legs around each other, mine on top of his. He reached between us and guided himself into me.

I sighed happily and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ahh."

He pushed into me deeply. "Yes," I whispered. I put my hands on his ass pushing him into me and we moved with each other. He gave me soft kisses on my shoulders and breasts. He pressed his lips to the base of my throat and sucked gently. I let out a quiet moan and ran my fingers through his silky hair as we kept up our slow rhythm. We kissed each other tenderly this time, stroking each others tongues. The water moved around us as we pushed our hips toward each other over and over again. It felt so nice, being in the water with Jake. Round two always lasted longer, that was one of the best parts about it. When I finally came I whimpered and shuddered. "Cum in me Jacob." I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes as he released into me. When we were through he kissed me and stroked my hair. We stayed connected, and it wasn't long before our kisses intensified and I felt him growing harder inside of me again.

"Sweetie?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting a little sore."

"Oh!" He pulled himself out of me. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I'll live. Even if I don't, it's a good way to go." He chuckled. We kissed some more with our bodies still pressed up against each other.

"You're still so hard," I breathed.

He shrugged and smiled, "Sorry? I can't help it," he said rubbing my shoulders. I reached into the water and stroked the inside of his thighs. I unwound my legs from him and got onto my knees.

"Stand up," he continued to smile down at me as he got up. I stroked him with my hand and gave him open mouthed kisses on his shaft. As I looked up at him I opened my mouth wide and took him in. He put his hands on my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs as I moved my head down, taking him into my throat. We didn't take our eyes off each other as I went slowly back and forth. I knew exactly what he liked, and he didn't like to hurry this alone so I took my time. Each time I reached the base I buried my nose in his tummy trying to get him in even deeper.

"Mmm Ness," he sighed. I ran my hands up and down his calfs and his thighs as he weaved his fingers through my hair. He rubbed my scalp and it felt so nice. He moaned softly when I reached between his legs and cupped his sac in my hand, very gently squeezing.

"Oh that feels so good," he breathed. I decided to make use of my new little trick. With him still cupped in my hand I reached two fingers behind and started to look for the spot. Jake was looking at me with a slightly curious expression, I couldn't blame him. I rubbed, searching, wondering if I'd even find it. That wasn't it...nope...Then Jake drew in a sharp breath. He made a low noise in the back of his throat. He held my hair by the roots as he moved in and out of my mouth quickly, taking control. I made muffled moans of encouragement and reached my other hand up to his chest, looking up at him. He was watching me,I could tell he was close so I started using more pressure. He cried out and and held my head down. I looked up into his eyes as I felt him spill into my throat.

"Oh...oh my God," he panted. I licked him until he put his hands under my arms and pulled me up for a kiss. "How did you...where?" I laughed. "I didn't even...know about that! If I did I would have told you...a long time ago!" I rubbed my hands up and down his back and he caught his breath. "Did they also have how to please your husband boot camp today at the spa?" He cupped my ass in his hands and gently rubbed it as I laid my head on his chest.

"I read it in a magazine," I told him.

"What the hell kind of magazines do they have in that place, Playgirl or something?" he said with a squeeze.

"No! I would never read that. Why would I need to look at anybody else? I bet you've seen a Playboy or two though, you perv," I teased him.

"No way!" he said firmly. "Not since you were born," he then amended.

"Haha ew! That's gross."

"Yeah right, you are the pervert here," he laughed. "It's normal, all teenage boys do it. Finding a dirty magazine you aren't supposed have, and looking at it with your friends is a part of growing up," he insisted.

"Who?"

"You are so nosy, Edward's daughter."

"Aw, tell me!"

"Who do you think? I'm sure you can guess," he said.

"Quil? Embry?" I asked.

"Yup," he confirmed.

"Gross."

He laughed, "I'm sorry but you weren't even here yet."

"You aren't gonna look at anymore though right?"

"Don't be silly," he said kissing my forehead. "I'd never need to. I haven't looked at another woman that way since the first time I laid eyes on you, and I never will."

I looked up at him smiling and running my hands over his abs. "I don't need to look at anybody else either."

"Good, I'd have to kill him," he chuckled.

"Let's take a shower, we need one," I said kicking out the plug to let the (very) dirty water drain.

"You're right," he said and reached behind him to turn on the shower. We cleaned each other thoroughly, often following the places we cleaned with kisses. Even though I didn't need to wash my hair very often, I let him wash it for me because he liked to. After he'd rinsed mine out, I reached up my hands to wash his.

"Do you want me to kneel down so it's easier for you, shorty?"

I laughed. "Shut up!...Yes."

He laughed and got on his knees. He wrapped his arms around my legs and kissed my stomach as I massaged his scalp. I pulled the shower head down, and he rested his face against me while I rinsed his hair out. I reached behind me and turned off the water when his hair was clean. "Carry me to bed Jake, I don't ever want to move again."

"We are still all wet though."

"I don't care, put some towels on the bed. I just want to lay down." He grabbed a couple of towels and went into our room, then came back and got me. He carried me and and set me down on a towel on the bed, then climbed in with me. "Wait!" I said pushing him away, "Can you get my phone from downstairs?" He made a face at me, but then smiled and turned to go downstairs. "Thank you! It's in my purse on the dining room floor," I called after him. He brought back my entire purse, like a typical man, and set it in front of me. I pulled out my phone, and reached behind me to set my purse on the nightstand. Jake got into bed and we wound ourselves around each other. The display on my phone said it was 2:00 A.M. already.

"Maybe the baby can just spend the night with my parents? It's not like they are sleeping anyway, and I really need some sleep. I miss him, but I don't know if I can deal with waking up 90 times tonight."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Jake agreed.

I dialed my mom and brought my phone to my ear.

"Hey sweetie," she answered.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's sleeping, has been for a while." With a few more questions I found out he was indeed, doing just fine.

"Is it okay if he stays there until morning? We really need to get some rest," I said

"Of course, we are loving having him here. Just call when you want us to bring him back."

"Okay, and all the 'call me ifs' I said before still apply. Make sure to tell Dad that too."

"He's right here, so he heard you and he knows. Get some rest," Mom said.

"Thanks so much for keeping him Mom. Love you guys, I'll call you soon."

"We love you too, goodnight."

"Night Momma."

By this time Jake, who was using my chest as a pillow, was half asleep.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"what are we gonna do about the wall?" I asked.

"Oh crap, I dunno. I don't know who our contractor is or anything, do you?"

"No, Nanna did all that stuff."

"We'll figure it out in the morning," he said sleepily.

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy, I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, beautiful." he murmured. I held him close and soon, sleep took me as well.

It was 7:43 A.M. when my phone woke me up. I rolled away from Jake who was subconsciously clinging to me. "Jake get off of me," I complained. "I have to get the phone!" I fumbled around for it blindly and by the time it was in my hand it had stopped ringing. "Crap," I muttered. I forced my eyes to focus on the screen, it was my mom. I hit send to call her back. Soon as she picked up I could hear Anthony wailing in the background.

"Hey, I just barely missed you. Go ahead and bring him over," I said sleepily.

"We are getting in the car now, we'll see you in a minute," my mom said.

"Okay I'll meet you downstairs. Just come to the backdoor."

It would have been faster of course if they ran with him, but I didn't know if that would make him sick like it did my mom when she was human. Plus it was too cold for that.

I stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed my robe off the hook on the door. I put it on as I made my way down the stairs, at least I had gotten a few solid hours of sleep. I could work with that. I leaned against the sliding glass door in the kitchen and closed my eyes while I waited. I swear I halfway fell back to sleep standing up because the knock on the door startled me. I opened the door and my parents came in. My mom held out my poor screaming baby to me.

"Meeeee! Me!" he cried reaching out to me.

"Oh no buddy, what happened?" I asked holding him close and bouncing him.

"He grew tired of the formula, and he was missing you," my dad explained.

"It's okay my sweet boy, I'm here," I said stroking his hair and trying to calm him.

"So what happened to the wall?" my mom asked.

"Huh?" I was so sleepy it took me a second, then I realized with horror that my parents had walked past the wall Jacob and I went crashing through last night in a fit of passion. Damn damn damn! Why didn't I tell them to meet me out front! I tried to block my mind but I didn't do it fast enough, judging by the shocked look on my dads face. Oh no. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hand as Anthony screamed and clung to my robe.

"I have to go feed him, hold on. Wait here." I went into the living room with Anthony. I sat on the couch and opened my robe, which Anthony had already pulled partway opened himself. I brought him to my breast, he was upset so he was still crying, but he latched on so I knew he was eating. "There you go my love. It's okay," I told him.

I fed Anthony long enough to calm him down, then went back to talk to my parents. My mom was working hard to keep up the Cullen Poker Face so I knew he'd told her.

"PLEASE don't tell anybody. I just need to ask you something, do you know who our contractor is? Because we don't."

"I do," Dad said.

"Oh thank God. Do you think you'd be able to call them and help us get this taken care of as quietly as possible?"

"Yes, Nessie. I'll have them out here immediately," he said. Knowing him, he would.

"We'll pay for it," I said.

"Don't worry about it," my dad insisted. "We'll let you know about the repairs. We'll leave you to take care of Anthony now."

"Thanks, talk to you soon." I heard them let themselves out the backdoor, I didn't want to imagine what the conversation that was surely already taking place sounded like.

Now that Anthony was settled down I headed upstairs. I carefully sat on the bed and scooted next to Jake, who was covered up with our sheet. I started to nurse Anthony again, he was still a little hungry. Jake, with his eyes still closed, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head next to my hip.

"Anthony's home," I told him.

"Oh, hey little man." Jake reached up and found Anthony's head, giving him a gentle pat.

"You awake now Jake?"

"Sort of," he said.

"My parents saw the wall."

"Oh man, what did they say?"

"Nothing really. I didn't block my dad out of my head fast enough, so he saw what happened."

"Oh man," he said again.

"They know the contractor Nanna used, so they are gonna call for us. And of course I told them don't tell anybody. I know they won't. They'd never subject us to Uncle Emmett, you know we'd never hear the end of it."

"True. Well that's good then. I guess we'll just have to make sure at least one of us is here when they come to fix it."

"Yeah." We sat quietly while Anthony nursed. When he was finally done he was half asleep, so I went to lay him in his crib. When I came back I took my robe off and curled up next to Jake.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go to work today."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Hey, do you want me to get you a subscription to that magazine? It seems to have some useful information."

I laughed. "No, it was pretty lame except for that part. Well, it did have a little section about Kama Sutra."

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Will I be getting another surprise then?"

"Maybe," I said coyly. "There were a couple things I liked in there, I bet we could find a whole book of them though." I said stroking his chest.

"We should look for one. So did you seriously not realize we went through the wall?" he asked as we sat in bed.

"I thought we were on the rug!"

"You did not."

"Yes I did!" I insisted. "I really can't believe we did that."

Since Anthony was sleeping, we managed to go to back to sleep for a little while. Of course, it only lasted a little while. When Anthony woke up I put my robe on and went to get him.

"Why don't we see how he does with some actual food? He's got all of his teeth now," I said.

"Sure why not?"

Jake put his robe on and joined us downstairs as I was setting Anthony in his high chair for the first time. "What do you think of that big boy? Look at you sitting in your special chair." He smiled at me and pounded his hands on the tray. "How about some banana? Daddy likes bananas." I said. Jake sat at the table next to Anthony and said, "Can I have a banana too, Mommy?" I threw one at him, which he of course caught. I cut a banana in half, and then into smaller peices. Anthony went back and forth between watching me curiously, and watching Jake eat.

I pulled a chair up in front of Anthony's and speared a piece with a fork, "Open up buddy," I said. He opened his mouth wide, and I put the banana in his mouth. After he'd chewed and swallowed, he looked quite pleased with himself. "Is it yummy?" I asked him. He clapped his hands happily. "Here, you try it." I put a few pieces on his tray, he just mashed them up, which he seemed to enjoy greatly. "Okay, maybe we aren't ready for that." I fed him the rest of the banana. When I went to pick him up out of the chair he kicked and screamed. "Want some more buddy?"

"More!"

"How about Momma makes you some eggies?" He looked at me strangely. "I know, you don't know what those are do you. Daddy likes them, wanna be big like daddy?"

"Dee!"

Jake was looking at me hopefully. "Does Daddy want some eggs too?"

"If it's not too much trouble," he said with a smile.

"I think I can manage." I started two pans, one with 6 eggs for Jake and another with 2 for my little one. I made Jake's the way he liked them, scrambled with cheddar cheese, sour cream, and garlic powder. I kept Anthony's simple. While I was cooking the house phone rang, Jake went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey...Wow, really? Well that's great...okay we'll be here...Thanks." He hung up and called out to me, "That was your dad, they are coming to fix the wall now."

"Now? I wonder how much money he threw at them."

"To get somebody out here this early on a Saturday, it had to have been a lot." By this time I had finished making the eggs, I set Jake's plate and fork in front of him and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm thanks babe."

"Welcome." I stirred Anthony's to let them cool off a little more. When I was satisfied they wouldn't burn his mouth, I slid them out of the pan and onto the little plastic plate with bumble bees. I put a few shreds of cheese on the side, maybe he'd like to try that too. I sat back down in front of him, and fed him a small bite of eggs. He smiled happily and banged his little hands on his tray.

"More!"

"You like eggies just like Daddy, huh?" Jake asked. Anthony bounced up and down in his seat chewing a bite.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Anthony sang.

"Can you say eggies buddy?" Jake asked.

"Eggies!" he said after he swallowed.

"Good job!" Jake said. I picked Anthony up out of his chair.

"Kiss for Momma?" He puckered his little lips and I kissed them. He smelled different, having eaten something other than my milk. "You are my big boy aren't you?"

"Mommy," he said grabbing my face.

"Hey you said the whole thing! How about Daddy, can you say Daddy?" I asked him.

"Daddy," he said pointing at Jake, who was beaming. Jake reached out his arms and I handed the baby to him. Jake held him up in front of his face and kissed his forehead. I couldn't get over how much Anthony looked like him.

"Did you like eating like a big boy? Maybe for lunch I can feed you. Mommy hogs you." He said pulling him to his chest and sticking his tongue out at me.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." I had planned on nursing Anthony the next time he got hungry, it couldn't be good for his little system to go right from just my milk, to all solid foods. Maybe just a few bites.

I set the pans in the sink and left them to soak. "We should get dressed before they get here to fix the wall," I suggested. We headed upstairs and Jake set Anthony in his crib and gave him his police car. "We'll be right back buddy." I dug through my drawers looking for something comfy. I heard Jake close the door to the nursery and in the next second he was behind me, running his hands up my thighs underneath my robe. He slid them over my hips and undid my robe, letting it fall to the floor. I pushed his hands away, but leaned back into him.

"You know we can't right now," I whispered.

"I know, I just want to kiss you," he said putting his hands on my shoulders, turning me around.

"Naked?"

"Mmm hmm." He took off his robe and cupped my face in his hands. "Just for a minute? I love you."

"Just for a minute, I love you too." He gently pressed his lips to mine and I felt his tongue poking at them, wanting in. I opened my mouth and I couldn't help the little whimper I made when his tongue touched mine. He swept his tongue all over the inside of my mouth as he rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Mommy?"

We pulled away from each other. "Naptime," I whispered to Jake, he smiled. "I'm right here sweetie!" I called. I turned around and grabbed the first pair of jeans I touched.

"Mommy?"

I opened the nursery door and poked my head in. "Hey buddy, I'm here."

"Mommy!" I turned my head around and Jake was decent so I went to pick Anthony up. I kissed him on the cheek and set him down on our bedroom floor to find a shirt. He scooted himself over to Jake.

"Daddeeeeeeee!" he said scooting

"Wow you are getting fast big guy," Jake said picking him up and giving him a cuddle. We sat in bed together and read books with Anthony while we waited for the workers. We sat kind of stacked up as we often did. Jake sat with his legs opened, and I sat between them and leaned back on his chest, with Anthony in my lap. On the third time through Cat in the Hat the doorbell rang.

"Oh man I hope they don't ask what happened," I said as we got out of bed.

"Hopefully they aren't nosy." Lucky for us, they weren't. I went to go do laundry, while Anthony stayed in Jake's arms to supervise. He was very interested in these people in our house, and what they were doing. And in the huge hole in the wall, that he seemed to be pretty sure was not there yesterday. After I'd put a load of wash in, I went to go clean the dishes from breakfast. I busied myself with other housework, and when Anthony started to cry the workers were finishing up and gathering their things. I told Jake I'd feed him this time, I explained why and promised he could feed him some dinner later.

I took Anthony upstairs and sat in our bed to feed him. Jake joined us once the workers were gone. "All taken care of," he announced from the doorway.

"Whew. Well I think we learned a valuable lesson, we need to be more careful."

"It was worth it though," he said with a smirk. I blushed and told him to hush. He came and sat next to me on the bed, and rested his head on my shoulder, opposite of Anthony. I felt so peaceful. Jake curved his big hand to Anthony's little head and touched his hair. It wasn't all crazy shaggy yet, but it was long for a baby.

"His hair is getting long isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get it cut do you?" he asked.

"Nah."

"Good, he's a Quileute boy, he should have long hair." It was quiet for a few moments, we just watched Anthony. Then something occurred to me.

"Um, we probably should have talked about this before last night, but do you want more kids?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Well I do, for sure. Do you?"

"Definitely, I want to have lots of your babies," I said with a smile.

"Well I want you to have lots of my babies so that works well doesn't it?" He said squeezing me tight.

"It does," I agreed.

"Should we wait? Or do you want our kids to be close in age?"

"Well if they age anything like me, which Anthony sort of is so far, they will pretty much all be the same age eventually. And we could ask Grandpa, but there's no way to know how long I'll be able to have kids, not for sure anyway. I know that's what he'll tell us. If I went through puberty when my physical age was 6 or 7, I might go through menopause when it's 10 or 11. Who knows?"

"Are you sure you want to go through it again so soon?" Jake asked.

"The only really bad part was the end, it was worth it though," I said looking at Anthony. "I'd rather have our kids close together, then wait and not be able to have anymore."

"True. So are we officially trying then?"

"Do I need to sign a document or something to make it official?"

He laughed. "No."

Once Anthony was asleep, we did make it official. Twice.

A/N: Woah those two went crazy on each other. I've been planning that for a while lol I have to admit.

So in the last chapter, I got the names of the spa people from True Blood. My other obsession! The reviewer who guessed right, got to pick some little details about what will happen in a future chapter.

This story is almost to 100 reviews yay! Thanks so much to my faithful readers who are so kind to share their thoughts with me. I've also been getting lots of e-mails that you guys are marking this story (and me!) under your favorites and alerts. Yay! Thanks guys! Maybe I'll give the person who leaves the 100th review a prize lol and let them pick something. I have no idea what though, so we may have to just come back to it later.

I don't really keep track of how often I update, hopefully its as often as before and I'm not leaving you guys hanging. I like my new job though so yay for leaving the house! :) I do think about Jake and Ness while I'm there lol. BTW, that is a yummy, although not very healthy egg recipe that I enjoy, you should try it!


	23. Letting Go

A/N: Here's a couple of links friends, you know what to do.

Sarah's wedding dress http:/ farm4. static. flickr. com/3324/3233364961_a787057738. jpg

Jake and Nessie's wedding invitations http:/ invites-galore. com/order/pics/EasiestWeddingPics/Dealer/3204lr. gif

I was off on a visit to La Push with my boys. Jake had talked to Billy, and he had all the wedding stuff he could gather ready for us to look at. We had three weeks to go, the invitations had been selected, rush ordered, addressed, and sent on their way to friends and family around the world.

Of course all the wolves and their families were coming, my cousins the Denali's, and a few vampires from around the world. We'd taken special care selecting them, with help from my dad and Grandpa. Some were fine with me and my werewolf mate, and some were not.

When we pulled up to Billy's little red house, he was waiting on the porch with a smile. We called our hello's to each other and Jake and I grabbed our loads. He carried the frozen pizza and sodas we brought over for dinner, I had Anthony and all his things we'd brought. Jake gave his dad a slap on the back, "Hey there old man."

"Hey son." I bent to give Billy a kiss on the cheek and handed Anthony to him. "Go see Grandpa!"

I wheeled Billy through the door and parked him at the kitchen table. I sat down beside him while Jake put the pizza in the oven.

"Wow, this boy is growing like a weed. He's got even more hair then the last time I saw him."

"We are letting it grow out," Jake said joining us at the table. Billy smiled in approval. He then pointed to the folder that was already on the table.

"There is the wedding stuff I found. There are a bunch of traditional prayers in there, The Rite of the Seven Steps, and some things about vases too."

"That's so great, thanks Billy."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

"Glad to do it kids." Jake and I sorted through the folder, reading everything in it, while Billy tried to get Anthony to say Quileute. That wasn't going so well, he got La Push, but not Quileute.

This was just a refresher for Jake, but it was all new to me. The prayers were all beautiful.

"How are we gonna pick one?" I asked.

"We can pick as many as you want," Jake said. So we picked a few of our favorites then read the seven steps. They were just as beautiful as the prayers.

"We are doing this for sure," I told Jake.

"Yeah, I want to do it too," Jake said.

"Jake's mom and I did. Do you guys want to watch the video after dinner?"

"I forgot about that. Wanna see the wedding video Ness?"

"Yeah, definitely."

There wasn't a high chair over at Billy's, so when dinner was ready Anthony had his pizza from Jacob's lap. He'd never tried it before, he loved it. So far, this kid had never met a food he didn't like. We didn't buy any jars of baby food, he'd gone from breast milk to food quickly and did great with it, so we didn't really stop in between. No tummy troubles or anything like that. We just mashed up the things that may be harder for him to eat, or put them in the food processor. He wasn't totally weened though, partly for selfish reasons, I liked the bonding of feeding him. It was pretty cute seeing Jake feed him tiny pieces of pizza though.

After dinner, we went into the living room and I settled onto the couch with Anthony in my lap. Billy pointed out the tape to Jake and he popped it into the VCR. Billy really needed a DVD player, I wish I'd thought to get him one for Christmas, maybe next year.

Jake came to sit next to us and wound his arm around my waist resting his hand on my hip. "Man, I haven't seen this since I was like ten," he said. The first images appeared on the screen, it was of people milling around a field. "Who wants to say hi to Billy and Sarah?" whoever was operating the camera asked. Most were Quileute and wearing traditional native american outfits that looked like they were made out of deer skin or something like that. There were a few "pale faces" wearing dresses and suits. I recognized one of them waving into the camera.

"Hey, it's Grandpa Charlie! Look at that Anthony!" He smiled and waved at the screen, recognizing the younger version of his great grandpa. Grandpa Charlie was a little slimmer then, his eyes were bright with excitement of the special occasion that was about to happen. He had the same haircut, and the same mustache. His eyes were not yet lined with the worries that would later come with a short rocky marriage, and decades of being a cop, even in a small town.

When the camera panned out, we could see that Grandpas arm was wrapped around the waist of a woman with light brown curly hair. "Hey Billy and Sarah!" she said cheerfully. "Here's to a long and happy marriage, we love you guys!"

"We're next, wish us luck!" Grandpa Charlie said. The woman showed off a small but sparkling diamond she wore on her left hand. Billy heaved a sigh.

"Is that..." I said my voice trailing off.

"Yeah, that's Renee," Jake said.

I'd never seen a picture of her. I asked my Dad if I could once, but he told me not to bring it up, it was too painful for Mom. I had seen that pain firsthand.  
I recognized Seth's parents. Harry Clearwater had passed away before I was born, but I knew Sue. I had only seen her a few times, even though she and Grandpa Charlie were kind of a thing. They never put a label on it, but she was over there making him dinner every single night. Whether or not she made him breakfast too, I'd rather not know. Seth was the only member of that family who was very tolerant of vampires, the female Clearwaters were not big fans. I always liked Seth, he was the kind of person that if you were okay with him, he was okay with you.

The ceremony started with a lot of dancing and drum playing. Anthony clapped his hands and bounced in my lap. The camera focused on a young Billy, with an unlined face and much longer, thicker hair. He was in front of a fire that was not very wide, but it was quite tall. I saw that evenly spaced around it, there were 7 smooth gray stones. The most noticeable difference in the younger Billy; he was standing up. That was sure something I'd never seen before. He was wearing what I assumed was more deer skin. His outfit, unlike the other men, had colorful patterns woven all through it.

As the drums played the camera followed Billy's line of vision, to a woman who had to be Sarah. She carried no flowers, but was in white and had the unmistakable joyful aura of a bride. She looked about as tall as me, so she wasn't very. She was beyond adorable. Her silky looking hair was full of randomly placed white flowers, and it reached down to her waist. There were a several colorful bracelets on her arms.

"That's her," Jake whispered confirming my thought.

"Wow. She was so pretty," I whispered back.

"Yeah. Yeah she was." I reached across his lap for his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed it back and we rested our joined hands between our laps.

"That's your Grandma," I told Anthony, pointing at Sarah who was being followed by the camera as she walked slowly towards Billy.

He looked at Jake curiously from my lap. "Bell?"

"No buddy, that's Grandma Sarah," Jake told him.

"Bell," he insisted.

"We'll chat about it when you get older I guess, son." Jake said. I wondered how we would explain to him why Grandma Sarah wasn't around anymore.

By this time, Sarah had reached Billy. They joined hands and shared a brief kiss.

A loud voice asked the crowd to join hands around the happy couple to form the sacred circle. "We thank you Father Sky for being the roof of this cathedral, and we thank Mother Earth, she who holds us at our feet. We give thanks to you for allowing us to perform this ceremony in this sacred space." As the guests assembled themselves I squinted at the man who was speaking. "I know him," I muttered. Billy laughed. "That's old Quil. Except then of course, it was just Quil."

Somebody was walking around waving something that was producing a lot of thick smoke, and looked like a huge joint (not that I've seen one in real life. But Uncle Emmett made me sit through a Cheech and Chong movie once.)

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sage, it's to cleanse," Billy answered. "Once we leave the circle, we can enter our new lives as a married couple, new and pure."

(Old) Quil spoke again when everyone was in a circle. "This circle is symbolic of Life and the connection and Continuity of all living things. I now invite any one who would like to give a personal blessing to the couple to come forward and do so at this time."

"Personal blessings are when you can pretty much say anything you want to the couple," Billy explained. "Most people hugged us, you can read a poem or a prayer. Anything goes. There's our friend Rayna, off on the left there, she is gonna sing to us in a minute here." As Billy had said, most people hugged them. I watched Renee squeel and give Jake's parents long hugs. Grandpa Charlie kissed Sarah on the cheek and shook Billy's hand, giving him a hearty slap on the back. Billy pointed out some of the wolves parents and grandparents to us as they stepped forward to give their blessing.

Rayna stepped forward, and in a high soprano voice sang a gorgeous song in Quileute. Several of the Quileutes in the circle teared up at it. When it was through I asked Jacob, "Do you know what the words meant?"

"Of course I do," he said.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Tribal secret," he said seriously. But Billy's snickering gave him away. My jaw dropped and I smacked Jake's knee.

"That was so mean!"

He laughed and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek as I pouted. "I'm sorry baby, I'll tell you in the car I promise." I gave him the stink eye and went back to watching.

Old Quil was finishing reading a prayer, something about Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Then he told the guests it was time for the Rite of the Seven Steps. The young Billy on the screen started.

"O my beloved, our love has become strong. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

Like Jake had explained to me, Billy looked to his side and half a step behind him at Sarah, and said a vow. Then Sarah took the small step forward and said her answering vow as they stood side by side. After the seventh, everyone clapped and Billy and Sarah kissed.

Old Quil then called them over, he was now holding what had to be the wedding vase. Like Jake told me, it had two openings at the top instead of one and a bridge connecting them.

"This vase has been blessed, and is filled with holy water. Billy?" Old Quil handed him the vase and he took a sip. "Sarah?" She drank from the other side. "If Billy and Sarah can drink from the vase together, and not spill a single drop, they will have shown their ability to work together as one, and will have a long successful marriage full of cooperation and understanding."

They stood side by side, and watched each other out of the corner of their eyes as they raised the vase to their lips. They beamed at each other when they were finished, they hadn't spilled even half a drop. The whole crowd erupted. The vase hung from Billy's hand as he and Sarah kissed. The drums started to play again and they joyfully danced with each other.

"That's pretty much it kids." After another moment of dancing the tape shut off.

"Did you have to drink all of the water?"

"Yup," Billy answered. "Are you two thinking about doing the vase?"

"Well...we are considering," I said. "We are doing the seven steps for sure though, I really like those." I looked down at Anthony who had fallen asleep in my lap. Billy chuckled. "You better not fall asleep at Mommy and Daddy's wedding!" I said. "I hope you didn't think it was that boring, because ours is going to look a lot like that one!"

"We should probably head home Dad."

"I guess the overwhelming excitement of pizza and La Push wore the little guy out," I said. Jake and I stood up from the couch.

"Want me to help you into bed Dad?"

Billy waved him away, "Don't be silly, I can manage. I do every night."

"I know you do I'm just saying, I'll give you a hand if you want, Dad."

"Get out of here and get that baby to bed."

Jacob shook his head. "You are like a mule I swear. I'll call you soon, you can have our leftovers. We have another one of those pizza's at home, and plenty of soda. I'm the only one who drinks it so that's all you."

"Works for me. Talk to you soon then." I bent down to kiss Billy goodbye, he said a whispered goodbye to his sleeping grandson and we got on our way. I climbed into the back of the Rabbit and managed to get Anthony in his carseat without jostling him too much, so he stayed asleep.

"I guess we'll save the beach trip for another day," I said as Jake pulled out of the driveway and onto the narrow road.

"It's just as well, it's too cold for him to go in the water anyway."

"Yeah, maybe in the spring. Then he'd actually be able to play. So tell me what the words of that song are."

"Let me think...

We circle around, we circle around The boundaries of the earth Wearing our long wing feathers as we fly We circle around, we circle around The boundaries of the sky May the creator protect you, my beloved one I circle with you, now and forever As my soul is now one with yours"

"That's pretty."

"Yeah it's a nice song...Rayna is dead now."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She had cancer, she really suffered."

"That's so awful."

"Yeah it is." Jake thought for a moment. "One thing I am glad for, is that my mom went quickly." I wasn't sure what to say, so I reached my hand over and rested it on his knee.

"There were a couple people on that tape I'd like to meet," I said a few miles later.

"Sometimes I forget that you've never met Renee. It probably does feel like she's dead doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. What is she like?"

"She's pretty cool. Pretty crazy too though." Jake laughed softly.

"Why's that?"

"She is just really absent minded. Very impulsive. Like you know that filter in your brain that stops you from doing goofy stuff? How you can think of something that seems like a great idea at the time, then you stop to think and realize that idea is nuts and you shouldn't do it? I don't think she has that." He laughed again.

"Do you think I'm anything like her?"

"Yeah, I can see that. She's a fun loving person like you are."

"Tell me more about her."

Jacob thought of a few good Renee stories, mostly ones that had been told to him by Mom. He told me them on the drive home, and continued them once we got in the house and put Anthony in his crib.

Renee was a banned subject in my house. She, and the rest of the human world, had been told my parents were killed in a car accident about a year after they were married. So even though Renee lived in Arizona, and none of my mothers human friends had stayed in Forks, they had to be very careful about where they went. My parents were supposedly in Alaska. For a while, my mother stayed in contact with Renee and her human friends through phone calls, mostly letters and e-mails. But she was starting to run out of plausible excuses not to see them. After a 4 hour phone call with Renee on mothers day, it was time to let go.

Faking their death a week after that was an elaborate set up. When I was old enough to understand, Jake told me about the things that happened that I hadn't known about at the time. He wasn't allowed to tell me anything about the funeral, but I knew about the events leading up to it. The fake car wreck happened in Alaska. Fake wills had been drawn up, stating that my parents wanted to be cremated, which they supposedly were, in Alaska. One burial plot was purchased at the cemetery here in Forks for their ashes. I made Jacob take me there once. I thought it was so weird and I wanted to see it, just out of morbid curiosity. Across the top it said, Together For All Eternity. One half of the stone said, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, beloved husband, brother, and son. The other half said Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, beloved wife, daughter, and friend. It was a bizarre sight.

Grandpa Carlisle told Renee that a close and trusted former colleague from Alaska had preformed the autopsies on their children. He claimed that the imaginary doctor was able to tell that they went quickly. I don't know if this is possible, but he said that by the very low level of adrenaline in their bloodstreams, he'd been able to determine that they'd never seen it coming. That they had not been afraid, and had not suffered.

I stayed behind at the cottage with my parents, as their family and friends attended their funeral. At first we sat together and watched the history channel, like any other day. Then my mother went quietly to her and Dad's room and locked herself in. Dad followed her and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" She didn't answer him. "Please don't make me break our door." He waited for a moment, then I heard splintering of the wood and the clang the doorknob made as he removed it from the door. He closed the door behind him as much as he could, and I heard the springs of their bed creek, my mom started to sob.

"I can't stand the thought of them hurting! They think I'm dead, but really they are all dead to me now."

"Remember, human memories fade."

"Now that I'm a mother, I know my mom...I knew I'd have to do this, but I didn't think it would be so hard!" she wailed.

"I know," my dad whispered. "I know, I'm so sorry." I tip toed towards my parents room, they were either too distracted to hear me spying on them, or they didn't care. I dared to take a peek through where the doorknob had been. Dad had Mom curled up in his lap, his arms curved around her body. He was rocking her back and forth and kept pressing his lips to her hair.

"Go ahead and say 'I told you so' I'm sure you want to. Because you did, you told me," she sobbed.

"Shhh, you know I would never say that. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Stop it Edward, I know I made the right choice. I just didn't think it would be so hard."

"I'm so, so sorry, love," my dad told her with his voice cracking. "Shhh," he soothed her. I was not %100 sure what was going on. I watched for a few more moments, they didn't speak. He just kept rocking her and kissing her hair while she cried.

When the light started to fade outside, my Dad's phone rang. He whispered into it for a few seconds then hung up. He carefully slid my mother off his lap. I darted back to my room and pretended like I had been there the whole time. My dad opened the door to my room. "Sweetie? Jake is coming over to take you hunting." My face brightened as it always did when somebody mentioned Jake. "Why don't you go give Mommy a hug and a kiss before you leave?" he suggested. I bounded across the house and pushed open my parents broken door. My mom was laying face down on the bed, completely motionless.

"Hi Mommy. I've come to give you a hug and a kiss," I announced. She turned her expressionless face slowly towards me and held her arm out. I climbed up into the bed with her and crawled under her lifted arm. I gave her as big a squeeze as I could. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips and I gave them a peck.

"Thank you sweetie," she murmured. I stayed there with her until Jacob arrived. He was wearing a black suit, and a tie. I'd never seen him in anything like that before. He hardly ever wore a shirt let alone a jacket and a tie. My mom's face crumbled when she saw him. "Oh Jacob," she said quietly.

"Does she really need to see you wearing that? I thought you were coming phased. This is hard enough for her." My dad hissed at Jacob.

He shrugged guiltily. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't," my dad snapped.

Jacob sat on the bed with us. I crawled into his lap and he rested his hand on my back, he laid his other hand on my moms shoulder.

"Hey Bells," Jake said gently.

"How was it?" she asked, her voice sounding weary. Daddy growled at Jacob from the doorway in warning, where he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

Jake started hesitantly while my Dad glared at him. "Well...it was...pretty much what you'd expect." My mom nodded sadly. "Everybody came into town. Heard some really nice news you'll probably like though. Jessica and Mike are having a baby in the fall, and Angela and Ben are engaged." Mom's face crumbled once again, and she resumed the dry sobs, worse than before.

"What...about...my mom?" She managed to choke out.

"Um..." Jacob said.

"Nessie, go sit with Mommy," Dad said almost to fast for me to catch.

"But..." was all I got out.

"Renesmee, sit with your mother. Now." He rarely used that tone with me, I knew when he did, I was to do what he said and do it now. I scooted out of Jacob's lap and draped myself over my mother's back as sobs shook her body.

Daddy grabbed Jake's arm and swung him out of the room by it into the hallway where he hit the wall. I heard a crack and Jake adjusted his shoulder and winced.

"What?" Jake demanded.

"Get out you simpleton!" My dad bellowed. I started to become afraid they would hurt each other. "Outside." My dad ordered. I heard the rustling of clothing, and the front door of the cottage opening, then hitting the wall.

"I thought she'd want to hear something happy!" Jake said, futilely trying to defend himself.

"By telling her about children she'll never get to meet, and weddings she'll won't get to attend?" Daddy demanded. "About all the joys she won't get to share? Would you like to go back in there and remind her of all the other things she had to leave behind?" He lowered his voice then, but when I strained I could still hear him. "If you ever dare to tell her the things you are thinking of right now-"

"I'm not, I wasn't going to say anything about that!"

"If you ever dare tell her about Renee, I will make you more sorry than you can possibly imagine." There was a short pause while Daddy read Jacob's thoughts. "You underestimate me dog, because I would."

"No!" Jacob begged.

"You aren't going to tell my wife one more thing about today. Nothing. And if you do, keep in mind it wouldn't even take me 10 minutes to pack up this entire house."

My mother had grown still and quiet until now, she shrieked, "Stop fighting!"

Jacob sounded like he was crying. "I'm not going to say anything else, I swear it. I know you can tell I mean it."

"And you know that I mean it. Nothing. Ever."

"I know, I won't. Can I still take her hunting?"

"No, I've got enough to deal with right now without your stupidity. Go home Jacob." There was a pause. My dad heaved a sigh. "Perhaps tomorrow Jacob."

"Bye Nessie, bye Bells, I love you both." I wanted my Jacob to come back, and I wanted to know why my mom was so sad, I didn't understand.

Daddy came back in and closed the door behind him. He bent down to kiss my forehead. "Everything is all right." I doubted that, highly. "We've just had a little change of plans darling, I'm going to make you some of that yummy stake. How does that sound?"

"Okay," I said, even though I'd rather hunt.

By the time he set my plate in front of me, I could hear quiet sobs coming from the bedroom again. I blinked and Dad was gone.

"I miss my mom!" I heard her wail. "I miss her!"

The next few weeks were similar. My mom didn't come out of her room, I seldom saw Dad either. There was always at least one other member of our family here to keep an eye on me. One of my grandparents or aunts usually tucked me in and took me hunting. Or sometimes Jacob. One evening I heard Nanna ask Daddy in a whisper, "Why doesn't Nessie stay with us for a little while?"

"I already suggested to Bella that might be best for Ness. But Bella went ballistic."

My parents eyes grew dark until they were pitch black, I'd never seen that happen before. I hadn't realized it could. I would sometimes hear my mother on the phone, begging Aunt Alice to tell her that her mom was going to be okay. If she will ever move on. Her focus had moved mostly to her mother.

One morning I woke up early, excited for a hunting trip with Jacob. I heard screaming coming from the front room. I heard the word "no" a lot, and lots of hissing and growling.

"I just need to see her one more time! It's so hard to remember her through human eyes and I'm starting to forget what she looks like, what she smells like. Please!" I peeked out of my room to see my mother laying on the floor, Dad was sitting on her legs and Uncle Emmett was holding her arms down. Aunt Alice was kneeling on the floor and stroking her hair, as Mom shook her head violently back and forth. My Nanna was standing next to the front door, watching with concerned eyes.

"Don't you wish you could see your mother just once through these eyes?" my mom asked Dad.

"You know you can't, love. We can't risk anyone seeing you, it's far to dangerous for all of us," my dad tried to reason with her. She arched her back and growled.

Jacob let himself in through the front door then. "What the hell?" he said when he saw the strange, even for a family of vampires, scene before him.

Emmett said, "Bella saw in the paper that her mom and Angela organized something at the school for Bella and Edward. It's some kind of candle, prayer memorial thingie, I dunno."

My dad explained to him further, without turning around. "So Renee apparently hasn't left town yet. The paper interviewed her and Angela. It's being held this morning and Alice caught her trying to go over there. She is insisting that if she goes with sunglasses on, nobody will realize that it's her. She has refused to hunt since the funeral so she's starved herself almost into insanity. I should have made her hunt the day before, she was already becoming thirsty. She isn't herself right now."

"She's freaking lost it," Uncle Emmett said. "At this point she'd probably drain every human in that gym."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Mom shrieked. "Just listen to me. None of you are listening to me! I'll bring Alice with me, and if anything is going to go wrong, she'll see it."

"Honey, that's not the kind of thing I can see. You know that. There will be too many people there, too many variables. The future can change too quickly, you cannot go."

Mom pulled her lips back to expose her teeth and spat venom at Aunt Alice, it missed her by an inch and hit the floor making a strange hissing sound, like it was burning the wood.

"Just hunt with me and you will feel so much better," Dad said sounding so weary, like this was the 101st time he'd said it.

"You can't make me," she hissed.

Mom bucked and growled, kicking Dad off of her. He landed easily on his feet beside her, he then sat back down and straddled her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure she's somewhere between the anger and bargaining stages right now," Uncle Emmett said thoughtfully, still pinning Mom's arms to the floor.

"Good job Emmett," Dad said sarcastically, "you googled the seven stages of grief. Now shut up." He then looked down at my mom and said. "Acalme para baixo, amor. Renesmee est prestando aten o do corredor e voc est amedrontando-a," he said to her. When I was younger and didn't speak Portuguese yet, that was the language my parents used to talk about things they didn't want me to hear. I was too good of a speller for them to use that trick on me. But I heard my name, he must know I'm awake.

"Are you going to hunt with me now? Ou o Nessie precisa de passar o dia com minha m e?"

She just shrieked at him in response. Dad said something to Nanna that was too fast for me to hear.

"No," my mom growled. "No Esme!" She kicked her legs and my dad sat on them again. "Don't!"

"Nessie, come out here please," Daddy said. I knew I'd been caught watching something I probably shouldn't have seen. "No one is upset with you," he assured me. I hesitantly walked out of the hallway, in my pastel yellow pjs with the daisies on them, my bare feet padding on the floor.

"How would you like to spend today at the big house?"

"No," Mom growled to no one in particular and arched her back. "Jacob will come with you, won't you Jacob?" Daddy asked him.

"Of course," Jake said still looking at my mother.

Nanna was suddenly squatting down in front of me. "If you are very good, I know Grandpa has some donated blood that he's been saving just for you." My eyes widened and my mouth watered. Offering a half vampire child human blood, was the equivilant of showing a human child a lollipop the size of their head.

"If you go nicely with Nanna, and you ask him polietly, I'm sure he'll let you have it," Daddy said.

I was afraid to leave my mom, I felt like she needed me. But I was also afraid to stay.

"Darling, it's best for you to go right now," Daddy insisted gently. He stood up and my mother kicked at him and screamed, but he dodged her feet.

"Fuck you Edward!" I gasped at hearing a word like that from her. I'd only heard it once before from Uncle Emmett. It was my mother who had scolded him for saying it in front of me.

Dad quickly picked me up and handed me to Jacob. "Go. Now." He said to Jake. "Esme, keep her there until I call you." He told Emmett to let my mother go. Aunt Alice stood up when Uncle Emmett did. Dad threw Mom over his shoulder. "We are hunting right now wether you like it or not."

"You can't make me!" she shreiked pounding her fists on his back.

"I won't have to. As soon as you catch a scent, your body will take over and do what your damn stubborn mind won't!" He said as he carried her out the back door.

"Esme, por favor n o a toma de mim! Espere-me, apenas deixe- beijam-na adeus! Por favor!" Mom wailed from the backyard.

I spent the next few days at the big house. I had never been away from my parents for so long, Daddy called me often, Jacob kept me occupied but I was worried. When Jake finally took me home, after Daddy had called Nanna, Daddy was waiting for me on the front porch. I ran to him, he scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly. "We missed you so much my darling." He turned to Jacob and said, "Go ahead and go home, you can come back tomorrow night. We need some time with our daughter." Jacob nodded respectfully and took off into the woods.

I touched his face and showed him the scene that caused him to send me away.

"She's all right now. She was just very hungry, and very sad. when vampires get too hungry, we can go a little mad. And the feelings we have, we feel them so strongly. It was a bad combination."

But why?

"Let's talk about it more when you are a little older." I frowned, not fair.

"I know, but not everything is fair sweet heart," he said stroking my hair. My mother was waiting for me inside, when she let out a sob, I didn't understand why. I started to doubt Daddy's claim that she was okay, she sure didn't look like it. He went to set me down but I balled my fists around the fabric of his shirt. "It's okay I promise, she is just happy to see you," he whispered in my ear. "How about if she gives us both a hug?" I nodded. I eyed her, waiting for her to break down again.

Mom walked slowly towards us, and I heard her voice for the first time in days as she carefully wrapped her arms around the both of us. "I missed you so much sweetie. I know I scared you and I'm so sorry. Everything is fine now I promise."

She wrapped her arms around us both, we both took deep breaths of each other getting familiar with each other scents once again. Well...she still smells the same, I thought. I was still wary of her, but the rest of the day was normal so I started to let my guard down.

I slept in my parents bed that night, something I had never done before. They faced each other in bed, and I slept in between them, with both of my mothers arms around me. Of course they didn't sleep, but they stayed in bed with me the entire night. I was woken up at some point in the night by a whispered conversation. My face was buried in my Dad's chest, so they must not have realized I was no longer fully asleep.

"We should have waited to do this, I forget how young you still are. I'm sorry, I should have given you another year."

"Well, it's done now. And I don't have to worry about it approaching anymore, it's over. And it's not your fault."

"I wish you hadn't had to choose, I wish I could give you everything you want. I don't want you to resent me...for anything." Dad said.

"I don't, I never would. Even if I could, as hard as this was I wouldn't take it back. I get to spend forever with you now." I felt them lean towards each other and I heard them kissing above my head.

"I love you, so very much," Dad told her.

"I love you too, more than anything."

Once I was sure my mother was herself again, our house went back to normal. We didn't talk about Renee, or my mothers human friends again. The pictures were all locked away. I still wished I could have had to chance to know my great grandmother Renee.

A/N: Well friends, it was much, much harder then Bella thought it would be to leave everyone in her human life behind. Even for such a good reason. I look forward to hearing what you guys thought of this chapter, it was a little different for me. Thanks to all my wonderful readers who are so kind to leave me their thoughts and input in their reviews.  
The translator I used for the Portuguese I'm not so sure about. I plugged the Portuguese back into it, to see if it would come back right in English. Sorta kinda, but not so much! If you guys really want to know what Bella and Edward were saying, you can always ask me. If anybody out there should happen to speak Portuguese, if you see that the translation is wrong, please do correct me! :) 


	24. Eeyos and Rocks

A/N: Enjoy, I'll yap at you guys after.

"Hey babe, come look at this," Jake said. I left my search for something to wear today, and went over to the bed see what Jake was pointing at in the book about sex we'd gotten. The Kama Sutra stuff it had in it was the reason we'd picked that one, but it had lots of other stuff in it too. Oral sex positions, tips for setting the mood, advice on how to reach orgasm, ect. It was actually called, Secrets of Ecstasy in Marriage.

"Come sit with me for a little while," Jake said pulling at the the tie of my robe. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? He's still sleeping," Jake said.

I glanced at the clock behind me, "Not for long though, and you have to leave for work soon and I haven't packed your lunch yet. Plus I have to get ready to go over to the big house. There's a lot of stuff I have to go over with Aunt Alice for next week." Next week, was finally our wedding day.

"Just for a minute?" he asked. I made a face at him, but got into bed and curled up next to him.

"Just for a minute," I said. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Take a look at this," he said handing the book to me.

Jake turned the page to one he had already marked, the top of it said Pleasuring Yourself For Your Partner.

"You aren't serious," I said.

"Just read it," he said squeezing my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows at him, but I read the page.

Masturbation plays a healthy role in the sexual lives of many women and men. It can also be a fun and intimate alternative to sexual intercourse when performed as a shared activity with a partner. You can masturbate your partner, or you can touch yourself in the presence of your partner. You can also masturbate together at the same time. This mutual activity can be fun in many settings including the bed, a nice hot bath, the jacuzzi, the shower, or while watching an adult film together. Because you have to let your guard down to let your lover see you pleasuring yourself, mutual masturbation requires trust and caring.

"Jake, I am not watching a dirty movie with you."

"I don't want to watch a dirty movie, I want to watch YOU," he breathed into my ear giving me a chill. "Would you ever let me?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. I'd never considered doing that before. In front of Jake, or otherwise.

"Don't you trust me and care about me?" he teased. I made a face at him.

He rubbed his hand up and down my forearm, "It would be so sexy. I hope you'll at least think about it?"

"I will," I said honestly. "Let me get used to the idea, we'll see."

He ran his hand up my arm, and slid it in the top of my robe to rub my bare shoulder. "Have you ever done that? Like by yourself?"

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that. "Not exactly," I said.

"Not exactly?" he asked.

"Okay, no."

"Never?"

"Never," I confirmed.

"I used to wonder if you did," he said crawling behind me and sliding my robe off of me.

"I bet you did, perv." He started to massage my shoulders. "Jake, you know we don't have time for anything now, right?"

"I know, I just want to give you a little massage," I felt his thumbs move across my shoulder blades, and lips against the back of my neck.

"Mmm that feels so nice," I sighed. But Anthony started to cry and that was my signal that it was time to start the day. I turned my head back to give Jake a quick kiss. "Get yourself dressed now," I told him. "Momma's coming!" I called pulling on my robe.

My little one smiled when he saw me. "Good morning my angel," I said.

"Mommy!"

"Hi there, are you hungry?"

"Eeyos?"

"Cheerios it is!" I still nursed him but only in the mornings, and before bedtime. Since I'd gotten back in bed with Jacob, and I still had to pack his lunch I'd just feed Anthony a little appetizer of cereal first.

After a quick diaper change we went into the bedroom. "Morning big guy," Jake said.

"Hi Daddy!"

"What do you want for lunch today? There's a bunch of Hungry Man dinners left," I asked Jake.

"Yeah put a couple of those in there. A meatloaf one of we still have any."

"Okay, I think we do have at least one."

I love the power of suggestion. Those dinners had desert and a veggie in them so this would go much faster. I was eager to get over to the big house and get started.

I set Anthony in his high chair and he pounded his hands on the tray. I got him a handful of cheerios and he waved his hands in the air with delight and shrieked, "EEYOS!" I had to crack up, it was hilarious how he got so excited over every little thing. I heard Jacob upstairs laughing too. Cheerios were great, they doubled as a toy. He enjoyed playing with them, moving them around on his tray, dropping them off the side of his chair onto the floor of course too. But they were easy to clean up, and they kept him occupied. So while he was busy with his "eeyos" I got Jake's lunch ready.

I sorted through the freezer, I found a meatloaf dinner and a rigatoni and threw them into a bag. After I got a couple cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and found a little bag of Ruffles in the pantry and Jake was set for lunch. Since Anthony was busy holding a cheerio an inch away from his face and inspecting it, I ripped a sheet off the memo pad from the fridge. Sometimes I wrote Jake little notes with his lunch. I would write sweet stuff, like how much I love him, hope he's having a wonderful day, I'm thinking about him, ect. It sort of made me giggle, I don't know why. Sometimes I'd leave sexy notes, nothing too bad though. "I enjoyed last night," was one I used a lot. I jotted down,

What page are we trying tonight? I love you.  
Ness

I shoved it in the bottom of the bag as Jake bounded down the stairs in his work clothes. He gave Anthony a peck on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight buddy, love you."

"Love Daddy." he answered and held out a cheerio in his hand to Jake.

"Is that for me?"

"Daddy," Anthony confirmed.

"Why thank you," Jake said taking the tiny cheerio with his big fingers and popping it into his mouth. I handed Jake his lunch, and a banana.

"Here, you need some breakfast too."

"Thanks, I'll eat it on the way in. Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

I stood on my tip toes and reached up around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine, and I opened my mouth for him as he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me close. We kissed for longer than is probably necessary for a goodbye kiss, I had to pull away and remind him that he needed to go to work, or his wife and child would starve. He laughed.

"No you wouldn't, you are resourceful."

"You're right, I'm pretty amazing," I agreed. With another laugh, and a quick peck, Jake left for work. I swept up the little mess on the floor Anthony had made, then I brushed him off and we headed upstairs. I got into bed with him and opened the top of my robe to feed him.

"We are going to Nana's house today. I don't think Grandpa is there, but everybody else is. They'll all be so glad to see you. Momma really needs to learn to drive. Aunt Alice is coming to get us, if it was warmer we could just run." None of us had gone running with him yet. It was still too cold and I was afraid it would upset his tummy. Maybe by the time it was warm out. But he wasn't running with my dad until he was at least two. I decided I wanted to be picked up in half an hour, I knew Aunt Alice would be watching, and see it.

When he turned his head away from my breast and started staring out the window I knew he was done. I dressed him in a long sleeved onesie from Uncle Emmett, I chose the least offensive one, "You're girlfriend is checking me out." I knew he'd get a big kick out of that. I got him in his cute little baby jeans, and a pair of socks and he was ready. Now it was my turn, so I set him on the floor on his tummy and he scooted over to a his yellow ball that was in the corner of our room. I threw on a pair of jeans and hoodie then pulled my hair back in a pony tail. Anthony was swatting the ball, then scooting after it all over the room. "Should we bring this with us buddy?"

"Ball."

"You got it." Right on time I heard Aunt Alice pull up. I grabbed the diaper bag, my baby and the ball, and went outside to meet Aunt Alice.

"Hey you two, all ready?"

"Yup."

"Hi Al!" Anthony called.

"Hey little cutie." When we got to the big house my parents were there also.

"Hi everybody," I said setting the diaper bag next to the couch. I was right, Uncle Emmett was excited about Anthony's shirt.

"Hey you put my shirt on him, nice! Lookin' good, champ!" Anthony was then assaulted with kisses from every member of the family. I sat him on the floor with his ball, and he resumed playing with it.

"You're hair is getting long, you look more like Daddy every day!" Nanna said. Anthony's hair covered his ears now.

While my family watched Anthony have fun with his ball I settled onto the couch with Aunt Alice and all of her folders, and a shoe box. Uncle Jasper came and rested his head in her lap with his legs dangling off the arm of the couch as we got started. Most of the plans had been set before we found out we were pregnant, they'd just been put on hold. So it had just been a matter of setting them into motion again.

"Okay, let's go through the RSVPs first," Aunt Alice said.

"Sounds good, who do we have?"

"Everybody we invited responded!" I should hope so! I sorted through them, then we got the seating chart out.

"Let's put Grandpa Charlie with the Clearwaters. Billy can go with Rachel and Paul and the kids," I said. We put those two tables next to each other. I made sure Sue was as far away from any vampires as she could be. Not that I thought she'd make a scene, I just knew there was a better chance of her to enjoy herself that way. Leah however, she'd be the type that could make a scene. She was angry with us that we said she couldn't bring Patrick. Since she hadn't imprinted on him, he wasn't allowed to know about wolves. He wasn't in on the secret, and I did not want any of us to have to hide that day.

"This table right here, let's put Emily, Sam, and Dove. Since Claire is Emily's niece, put Claire, Quil, and Emily's sister and brother in law there too," I said. We arranged all the little squares with names on them around the table. "Are they all going to fit here?" I asked.

"Yeah, these tables are for six, but with two kids, they should be fine," Aunt Alice answered.

"Let's make sure we put another wolf table between Leah and the Uley table," I said as an afterthought. Aunt Alice nodded. So in between them went Kim and Jared's family. We had a small table with Embry, Collin, and Brady and the wolves were taken care of.

Grandpa wasn't home so I called Daddy over to help us seat the vampires. It was pretty easy though. He said all we needed to do was make sure all the covens were together. They were so close, some of them actually got nervous to be away from each other. The smaller covens were small enough we could put two each at a table. The Denali clan took up their own table, and we put the nomads together. Most of the vampires we knew from around the world, I hadn't seen since I was very young. I was so excited to see them all. It sort of weirded me out that most of them weren't "vegetarians" like us. But Grandpa's rule for visitors was no hunting in our state, and they always respected that.

"I'm gonna slow dance with Aro. Then I'm gonna try and get lucky with Jane!" Uncle Emmett called from somewhere in the house. I burst out laughing.

"You are foul! What the hell is wrong with him?" I wondered out loud.

"The answer to that question has eluded us for decades," my dad said.

A little while ago I had wondered if we should send an invitation, or at least an announcement to the Volturi. My parents had. Before I even spoke it, Daddy had said, "Not a chance Ness, if Aro knew there was even the possibility of a half vampire and a werewolf having a child..." he trailed off and shook his head. Aro was a collector, he wanted to collect my parents, and me. He would never have the chance to try and collect my child, that was for damn sure.

Aunt Alice and I went over all the details. Tables and chairs had been rented, and all of the centerpieces and table linens were on the way here so that was taken care of. We had all the highchairs and booster seats for the kids. The flowers were due to arrive the day before. Our food was being delivered that morning, we were going to cook it ourselves. I didn't really want a bunch of people I didn't know running around. I wanted it more intimate then that.

I had decided to do the wedding vase, but I was still a little worried about spilling a drop. Jake said that tradition dictated the groom's family provide the wedding vase, so Billy had found one that looked just like the one he and Sarah used. We still needed to go out and collect some stones, and we'd been rehearsing reciting the seven steps. Not to each other though, those were our vows so I didn't want us to say them to each other until the actual day. Jacob spent time on the phone with my dad going over them, I usually went over them with my mom, or Nanna. I switched to Nanna when Mom started being a sap and had trouble holding it together. I was very close to having it memorized. I knew Jacob would get it too.

Our honeymoon to Vegas was planned. We'd thought about Mexico I personally didn't plan on being fully clothed very much during the trip, but we had tickets to see some shows, and were all set up for a four night stay. It was going to be so hard to be far away from Anthony for four days. I talked to him about it, I didn't know how much he understood, but I promised him I'd call him at the cottage everyday.

The dresses and tuxes had been tried on, altered, and were ready to be picked up. We found a tiny little suit for Anthony, he looked so cute in it, I could have just screamed. My wedding dress was exquisite, designer, and had a five figure price tag. I wasn't sure about wearing it the entire night though.  
I told Aunt Alice about the wedding video. "I've been wondering about the dress Jacob's mom wore. I was thinking about wearing it as my dress for the reception. It was so pretty, I don't know if it's still around though. If it is, I really think it would fit me. Billy showed us the tape of their wedding. She looked about my height. I probably have a couple of pounds on her, but that's nothing a good corset couldn't fix right?"

"You're exactly right. Do you want to use one of mine?"

"Why would you have a corset? You've got nothing you need to hold in!"

She shrugged. "I like them, so does Jasper."

"TMI!" I shouted.

She ignored me and went on. "I've got twelve of them. I do have a couple white ones. It can't be your something borrowed though, because you aren't wearing it for the actual ceremony."

"Okay, pick out whatever one you think would work under it." I used my gift to show her the dress.

"Oh, how pretty!"

"Yeah, I really like it."

"It's simple, which can be a good thing," she said.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"You should ask Billy or Jake about it."

"I'll call Billy, I'm not sure if Jake would know," I said.

"He still has it!" she shouted excitedly.

"He does? Why didn't you say so!"

"Well I couldn't see it until just now silly!"

"What's Jake going to say?" She just grinned at me. "Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Come on, I'll tell you something," I said trying to coerce her.

"You'll tell me anyway."

"You can't see that," I insisted.

"You're right, but I know you. Now tell me what you were going to tell me."

"Oh fine." I then smiled. "We are trying to have another baby."

"Oh yay! How could I have missed that!"

"Bow chika wow-ow!" came from somewhere upstairs. Take a wild guess who said it.

"That's great Nessie," my mom said happily as she followed Anthony who was scooting after his ball.

"Do you want a girl, or another boy?" Rose asked.

"I know everybody says this, but we really do just hope the baby and I stay healthy."

"But if you got to pick?" she pressed.

"Well, if I got to pick, I'd probably pick a girl. But it would also be really great for Anthony to have a little brother."

"Mommy?" Anthony said hearing his name.

"I'm over here, what are you up to?"

"Ball!"

"Good times huh?" He scooted over to me and I picked him up and sat him in my lap. I kissed his hair and asked him, "What do you think, do you want a little brother, or a little sister? I bet you'd like either wouldn't you."

After Aunt Alice dropped us back off at home, I fed Anthony some lunch and put him down for a nap. I got some things done around the house, and after Anthony got up from his nap I started dinner.

"How would you like to try tacos tonight?" Anthony cocked his head to the side. "You'll see. I bet you'll like them." He played on the floor with Wolfy as I gathered the ingredients. I had three different pans of ground beef going. A normal one for Jacob, one for Anthony because I wasn't sure if he'd like all the spices so I just added a little dash to his. And a third one for me that had come from the same mix as Jacobs. I would start mine when the others were almost done cooking. I needed a sectioned pan or something! I got out cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and chopped them all up.

When Jake got home he inhaled deeply. "Smells yummy." He gave our son a smooch, then me. "By the way, I was thinking about page 38," he breathed in my ear. I blushed remembering the note I left in his lunch.

"Don't talk about that in front of him!" I scolded Jake.

"Aw it's fine, he's got no idea."

"Babies understand more than we have any idea about!"

"Okay okay, I'll be good. Seriously though, page 38?"

I blushed again. "We'll see." I finished assembling our plates while Jake was changing out of his work clothes. I stuffed Jacob's tacos with all the fixings, put some fixings that were cut up smaller and no shell for Anthony on his plate, and just the meat for me. Jake liked to feed Anthony, he was getting good at eating with one hand, and feeding Anthony with the other. We let him eat the less messy stuff on his own, but tacos were messy even for adults. Anthony loved the tacos, no big surprise there.

"He is surely your son Jacob," I said as I cleared our dishes. "Wanna go look for the rocks outside?"

"Sure, let's go." I got Anthony's coat and hat on him, and we headed outside.

"Does it matter which one is for which thing?"

"Nah."

"I still want to write Anthony's name on one though."

"You can," he said smiling as he scanned the ground for rocks. We found some nice smooth ones, mostly in the driveway. Some had pretty pinkish tones like they used to be red, some were brown, the others gray. At first I wondered if we should really be using random rocks from our driveway for such an important ritual. Then again, we picked them out together. They were from the land that we lived on, in the home that we shared and were building our family in. I figured that's how Jake saw it too.

When we came back in, as I took off Anthony's coat and hat I said, "Let's let Anthony pick out his rock."

"Sure," Jake said. He lined them up on the floor and I set Anthony on his tummy.

"Go ahead sweetie, pick out a rock. Which one do you like?" He considered carefully, then scooted to the smooth gray rock on the end. He picked it up and banged it against the carpet happily.

"Good job! That's your very special rock. Here, let Mommy see it," I asked bending over and holding out my hand. He frowned and got flat on his tummy, with his rock underneath him so that I wouldn't take it. He had a point, I did just say it was his. "Can Mommy write your name on it so everybody knows that it's yours? I'll give it right back." That seemed like a better option to him. He pushed himself up and I took the rock from under him. I went to the kitchen and found a sharpie. I know it was just a sharpie and a rock, but it would become much more than that. This would symbolize our son, and any other children we may have, on the day that we promised ourselves to each other in front of friends and family. I thought of all my hopes and dreams for him as I spelled out Anthony Jacob Cullen Black in small letters.

I came back and set Anthony's rock in front of him, "See? It says your name now. Anthony Jacob Cullen Black, that's you!" He smiled at me and moved his rock back and forth across the carpet. I set up the baby gate across the doorway of the family room, and Jake and I curled up on the couch together. I leaned back into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair while we watched Anthony. He scooted around the room on his elbows, carrying his rock in his hand.

"So about about my dress, for the reception," I said.

"What about it?"  
"Well, what would you think about me wearing your mom's dress?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought it was really pretty. And...I thought you might like it."

"I would, I really really would. I only want you to wear it if that's what YOU want to do though."

"Yeah, I want to," I said.

"That would be so great, I have no idea if it's even still around though. I mean, I don't think my dad would get rid of it-"

I interrupted him, "Your dad knows where it is, Alice said. He does still have it."

"Oh, good! We'll just have to go get it then won't we?" he said squeezing me tighter.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

Anthony's speedy scooting turned lazy and he started to whine. "Come over to Momma," I told him from Jacob's lap. He got flat on his tummy and pouted, pushing his rock away from him. I laughed, "Come here, you can do it. Be big and strong like Daddy!" He continued to pout, but scooted over to me and I picked him up. I ran my fingers through Anthony's hair as he had his last meal of the day.

"I think I might start calling him Scooter," Jake said.

"No!" I laughed. "Don't do that it's dumb! It could stick with him for life."

"Do you like A.J.?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty cute. I can live with that," I said.

"Do you think we should take him hunting?" he wondered out loud.

"He's got too much human in him I think. I don't know if he'd hunt, we could try though."

"It would be pretty awesome to see him go flying through the air at an elk, like you used to when you were little."

"Oh man, that'd make me too nervous. Maybe when the time comes, he can just ride on my back and we'll see if he wants to join in," I said.

After Anthony's little mouth stopped moving, we went upstairs and I put him in bed. I kissed him and told him goodnight, I stood over his crib long enough that Jacob called, "Hun?"

I poked my head in the bedroom and Jacob was in bed waiting for me expectantly. "I just wanna watch him for a minute," I whispered. Jake got up and joined me in front of the crib. He stood behind me and put his hands on my hips. He rested his chin on the top of my head, I leaned back into him.

"He just gets cuter every day. He really does," I said.

"Mmm hmm," Jake agreed. "Well he does look like me, what did you expect?" he said lifting his head up. I laughed softly.

"I hope he'll have a gift," I said.

"I bet he'll have something."

"Do you think he'll be a wolf?" I wondered.

"I don't think so, it's only coming at him from one side."

"But it's gotta be in your blood pretty strong Mr. Alpha." Jake rubbed his hands up and down my ribs.

"True, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope he's not though."

"I know you do. But things turned out okay for you anyway," I said turning around to look at him.

"Better then I could have even hoped for," he said and pressed his lips to mine. We found out that night, that page 38 is a winner. Without question.

A/N: Are we excited for the wedding? I am! I got such a great response from you guys on the last chapter, I can't thank everybody enough! My e-mail box totally blew up with alerts saying that you guys have been adding me, and this story to your alerts and favorites. And best of all reviews! One new reader made an account here just to leave me a review and I felt super special =D You guys are awesome. I am also excited that this story has now reached 100 reviews! I'm indecisive, so I'm letting you guys pick Nessie's dress! Vote in a review, or in a message to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote on Nessie's wedding dress!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRESS ONE http:/ media. photobucket. com/image/designer%20wedding%20dresses%202010/caracalfashions/MWD0094. jpg

DRESS TWO http:/ media. onsugar. com/files/ons3/534/5340395/50_2009/01a15d24d37c2291_modern-simple-wedding-dresses-photo. jpg

DRESS THREE http:/ www. thebridalshop. com/mon_cheri/images/TV18245. jpg


	25. Anticipation

A/N: I've been getting so many awesome reviews that I don't think I've done that good a job of keeping up with my responses. Sowwies! Just know it fills my heart with joy each time I get an e-mail alert that I got a review, and I do read and appreciate every single one. I usually write back to every single one, and give a little teaser at what's coming up. I don't ever spoil anything, but if you DON'T want a teaser make sure you tell me.

I have to send some love to Veraleeon, a wonderful Twilighter from Portugal who was so kind and offered to help with my translations. You are great! She also left this story it's 100th review so I asked her if she would like to pick the song for Jake and Nessie's first dance at the reception. She picked a great one!

Okay, holy links time! None of these are crucial to the story, but if you want to know what they look like, take a look because I won't be going into detail about the things I post links for. We are going to get most of these all of the way now, because I'm not going to break up the wedding with links. I was underwhelmed by the amount of votes for Nessie's dress lol, that's OK though. The winner was dress number one. I'll be switching back and forth between POVs but I'll always let you know when I do. I hate reading a fanfic where chapters are in different POVs and you can't even tell who! I wanted to get every little detail and every bit of sweetness. And nervousness lol.

Nessie's wedding dress  
http:/ media. photobucket. com/image/designer%20wedding%20dresses%202010/caracalfashions/MWD0094. jpg

Nessie's shoes  
http:/ elizenrobin. files. wordpress. com/2007/12/bridal_shoes_wedding_shoes_d3. jpg

Rosalie's dress  
http:/ www. weddingsonthefrenchriviera. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/95336448sf3. jpg

Bella's dress  
http:/ www. aiko-fashion. com/dresses/images/ed8426_royalblue_jpg. jpg

Anthony's outfit  
http:/ www. wearmeoutkids. com/baby_burgundy_suit%5B1%5D. jpg

Bridesmaid dresses Click on Arctic Blue on the color chart third down and 6th from the right hand side  
http:/ www. dessy. com/dresses/bridesmaid/2016/

JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I had Nessie pinned up against the outside wall on the front porch of the big house, and we were kissing each other passionately. The rain pounded loudly on the roof above us, it was an unseasonably warm night. We'd just finished our wedding rehearsal, and I was being kicked out because the bride and groom can't spend the night before the wedding together. That's what Alice said anyway. But tomorrow was the big day that we'd declare our love for each other in front of pretty much everybody we knew.

The rehearsal went well. Old Quil was there since he was going to marry us like he did my parents. My groomsmen were Quil and Embry of course, and Seth. Nessie had Rachel, Emily, and Alice as her bridesmaids. Anthony was our ring bearer, Bella was going to carry him. Our rings were sewn to a little pillow. The thin thread would be easily broken when we exchanged rings, but it would keep them in place if Anthony dropped the pillow or something. Claire was our flower girl, she was almost 12 now and was beyond thrilled about getting to dress up for our wedding.

Alice barked orders at us, making sure we all stood in exactly the right place, and did whatever it was we needed to do at exactly the right time. By the end of it, we had it down. We weren't reciting the 7 steps until tomorrow though. So we just mocked that part, I knew them by heart. I said them to myself in the shower, when I was driving, when I was fixing cars at work, all the time. We also picked out promises to say to each other. Little speeches I guess you'd call them, that we found mixed in with my Dad's wedding stuff.

Friends of my dad's from the rez were providing our music. Deandra was playing the flute for the walk down the aisle (the stairs) and there were a few with drums for other parts.

The dinner after rehearsal was fun, we grilled and those of us who weren't bothered by the cold ate outside. My brothers then attempted to give me what they claimed were "traditional pre wedding ass kickings." They were in for a rude awakening though because I kicked all of THEIR asses. They limped around whining as I pounded my chest and screamed, "Don't mess with the Alpha!" to the sky. But then we got yelled at for getting dirty. By pretty much every woman there. I don't see why, it's not like we weren't going to bathe before tomorrow.

All day long, from the minute we got to the big house, Nessie was either busy with Anthony, or somebody was asking her stuff. Do you think this needs hemmed? Do these flowers look right next to each other? This and that isn't here yet, so if this and that doesn't arrive on time, what should we use in place of it? I hadn't had her to myself for a minute all day long. But now, her tongue was in my mouth and my hands were kneading her amazing ass through her thin dress. She pulled away to gasp for air, and my lips traveled along her jaw. "I'm gonna miss you tonight," she breathed.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said pressing my lips underneath her ear. "Both of you."

"Aw, Daddy," she said. She grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine again.

"Go home Jacob!" Edward called.

I didn't bother to pull my lips away, I just thought my response.

You don't live here Edward!

"Go home Jacob!" Alice called. I sighed and pulled back, Ness giggled.

"Did you think 'Go away' at him? Because I did," she said.

I laughed too, "Pretty much. I guess I should go then huh?" I said giving her ass a final squeeze.

"Yeah, probably," she said a little sadly. She stuck out her lower lip and I laughed at her pouty face.

I traced my thumb along her lip and told her, "That's okay, if I get to keep you forever after this, I guess I can leave you to the vampires for just one night."

Her lips turned to a smile and I kissed them one last time. "I love you. So, so much. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." Anthony was already in bed, so I turned and ran into the woods, back home to sleep alone for what I knew would be the last time in my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Jacob run through the storm, the thunder cracked and the lightning lit up the sky. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore, then I turned and went back into the house. I wasn't sure how I'd be able to fall asleep without him tonight. Uncle Emmett yelled "Woooo!" like they do when somebody kisses on a sitcom when I came back in. I laughed and blushed, "Shut up." I noticed my family had changed clothes already.

Everybody had gone home from the rehearsal except for Claire, Emily, and Quil. Emily had announced her pregnancy, she was starting to get such a cute little bump. Good thing the bridesmaids dresses were very flowing.

"Hey Ness, we were thinking about a quick ball game. What do you say?" Uncle Jasper said. So that's why they changed.

"Hmm." I considered that.

"I'll stay here with Anthony. I feel great today, and Sam will be fine with Dove," Emily said.

"I'll help if he wakes up!" Claire chimed in. She was totally in love with Anthony, thought he was the cutest thing ever. She was right of course.

"Do you have formula here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, there's some in the kitchen," I told Emily.

"You know you want to!" Uncle Emmett said to me.

"You're right, I do. Let me change really fast," I said. I ran upstairs to Dad's old room where I was sleeping tonight. Anthony had his own crib in there, he was sound asleep. Good thing Aunt Alice over packed for my overnight stay. I changed out of my dress into sweats, and some more appropriate shoes.

"If you wake up when I'm gone, Emily and Claire will take good care of you. I'll be back very soon, and I love you," I whispered to my sleeping baby. I bounded down the stairs and showed Emily where Nanna kept Anthony's formula.

"My phone is in my pocket, so if he wakes up and won't settle down, just call," I told her.

"Don't worry, I will," she assured me. "Go have fun!" I smiled. Mom had jumped on Dad's back and was ready to go. I got on Grandpa's back and we were off. We tore through the muddy woods to my family's favorite baseball spot, I hadn't played with them in ages. Of course Dad got there first, even with Mom on his back. Uncle Emmett handed me my glove when we got there, I was the only one who used one. He set the bats and two balls at home plate which he marked with an X with his foot. He ran around and marked the other bases as teams formed. Alice, Jasper and Grandpa and me, versus Rose, Emmett, and my parents. As usual, Nanna would be the umpire. My team went up, as the bride to be I got to bat first. I had a decent hit, neither of my parents would run for the ball so I made it to first base where Aunt Rose "missed" the ball after Uncle Emmett threw it to her perfectly. So I made it to second base.

"Aw you guys can't let her win like that," Uncle Emmett whined. I stuck my tongue out at him and danced around on second base. When the other team was up, from my spot at 3rd base I watched my parents fly over the ground. The only reason I could be sure they were touching it, was the mud that flew up around them. I got Daddy out once, I'm not sure if that happened because of Aunt Alice's gift, she'd thrown me the ball, or because he let me. Daddy was pitching for his team, he busted Uncle Emmett trying to steal third base. He was almost halfway to third when he realized he was caught so he tried to make it back to second, but Mom got him out there.

"Hey did you shield him?" Uncle Emmett demanded.

"Oops, I forgot," Mom said with a grin.

"Funny how that happens. When you are playing a game against him, you NEVER forget to put your shield around him," Rose said with a smirk. Mom shrugged and smiled, then trotted back to her place at second base.

The score stayed pretty even, and my Uncles only got one one fight that Nanna had to break up. We only did nine innings since I had to rest up. My team won, whether it was because they went easy on me or not, I was unconcerned because we had a great time.

When we made it home, Emily cracked up when she saw us. We did look pretty goofy covered in mud.

"And you guys got mad at us for getting dirty!" Quil said.

"I'm the bride. I get to do whatever I want," I said smugly.

My family went off to change and Emily told me Anthony didn't even wake up, I was glad. He'd been waking up less and less to eat, I guess since he had plenty to eat now during the day? Who knows, there's no manual for a child like ours so we just do what works.

I blew Emily a kiss instead of giving her a muddy hug, in thanks for staying with Anthony. "See you guys tomorrow," I told Emily as she went to take Claire home. Quil left then too.

I peeked in on Anthony and got some pink silk sleep shorts and a matching tank top out of my bag. It was fun to get dirty, but it felt so good to take a shower and get nice and clean again, and put some clean pjs on. I went back into "my" room for the night. I probably shouldn't have bothered Anthony, but I needed to get my fill of him before I left him tomorrow night. Plus, I'm pretty sure I hadn't slept alone since I found out I was pregnant with him.

I tried to carefully pick him up out of his crib, but I startled him.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay. Come sleep with Mommy."

"Mommy?" he said with his eyes only half opened.

"Yes baby, let's go to sleep," I said as I climbed into bed. I curled up on my side and held him close to my chest. He pressed his face to my skin and I felt him breath me in.

"I love you, go back to sleep," I said rubbing his back. Another deep breath and he was out like a light again. I heard a soft knock on the door and my mom came through it.

"Still awake?" she whispered.

"Pretty much, not for long though," I answered.

"I just wanted to tuck you in," she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay."

"Will it bother him if he's all covered up?"

"Nah, not if I'm right here." Mom pulled the gold blanket that matched her eyes up under my chin.

"Alice said the rain will probably turn to snow tonight, so it's going to get cold," Mom said.

"Tell Al Roker I said thanks for the hot tip."

Mom laughed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I said with a grin.

"I am too, after this little speed bump you are finally getting a wedding." She gestured to Anthony under the blanket and I laughed. "He's the cutest little speed bump ever though," she added.

"Definitely," I agreed. I heard a door downstairs closing, it was the door to outside, I could tell. I sniffed the air, "Who's here?"

"No no, go to sleep Ness."

"I won't be able to if I'm wondering who is here!"

She thought about it. "If it were anybody else, I'd send them to my house to you could go to sleep. But it's the Denalis."

"Oh send them up! They haven't met the baby yet!"

"ONLY because it's them. They'll be right up, I won't come back tonight so I'll see you on your wedding day sweetie. I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too Momma, goodnight." She was right though, I was going to be too excited to sleep. The first head that poked through the door was Carmen. She waved so she wouldn't wake Anthony. Behind her followed her mate Elezar, and her sisters Tanya and Kate. Last was Garrett, Kate's mate and the newest member of the clan. Their golden eyes all fell on the empty crib.

"He's under here, with me," I explained. I kept Anthony cradled in one arm, and pulled back the comforter with the other. Anthony's face was buried in my chest so I leaned over slightly and held him away from me to let everyone get a good look. There was a chorus of small gasps and "Awww!"s from them.  
"Oh un qu ngel!" Carmen breathed.

"He's so precious I can hardly stand it!" Kate whispered.

"Like a carbon copy of his father." Elezar said.

"Wait til you see him tomorrow when he's awake, he has the most beautiful green eyes. They are my dad's eyes from when he was human," I said.

"I'm sure Edward enjoyed rubbing that in immensely," Tanya said.

I chuckled and said, "You know him well."

"Bella gave us a time limit, so we have to go. Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow!" Kate said.

"Goodnight guys." They closed the door softly behind them and I pulled the comforter back over Anthony and me. Well, now I'm up. I twisted my arm and searched for my phone behind me on the night stand. I held Anthony close again and he snuggled with me subconsciously. "Let's see what Daddy is doing," I whispered. I put my phone on silent so pressing the keys wouldn't make any noise, and with my one free hand I typed out a text to Jacob.

R u still up? ~*Renesmee*~

He answered right away.

Yea, r u? -Jacob-

No lol ~*Renesmee*~

o ok. later then -Jacob-

lol what r u doing? ~*Renesmee*~

thinking about you -Jacob-

me too. i cant sleep without you ~*Renesmee*~

same here. lets never ever sleep apart again -Jacob-

sounds perfect ~*Renesmee*~

i miss anything? -Jacob-

we played baseball and the denalis just got here. plus im excited about tomorrow so im 2 wound up ~*Renesmee*~

i cant wait to marry you -Jacob-

same here ~*Renesmee*~

maybe i should come over and relax you -Jacob-

i wish lol there are only 13 vampires downstairs who would hear you coming from a mile away ~*Renesmee*~

i wish too. just lay there and think about what i'd do if i was there and try to get some sleep -Jacob-

good idea. i feel calmer already just talking to you ~*Renesmee*~

good. lets go to bed. i'll be thinking of you too -Jacob-

ok. night, i love you so much ~*Renesmee*~

night i love you too baby -Jacob-

I snapped my phone shut and twisted around to put it back on the nightstand. I held Anthony close and breathed him in deeply. Calm, calm, calm I told myself. I imagined Jacob behind me curving his body to mine and trailing his finger tips all over me. Over my legs, up my side and back down my arms to twine his fingers with mine. Even though there was a bakers dozen worth of vampires downstairs, at least they were silent. I was asleep sooner than I thought I would be.

I got a solid six hours of sleep before Anthony squirmed against me and whined waking me up. I pulled my shirt down and nursed him while laying on my side. "Today is the day my little speed bump. There's going to be a lot going on today. Then you are going to spend a couple of days at Grandma and Grandpa's house. I'm going to call you every day though." He seemed to be okay with this. I noticed my wedding dress was hanging on the back of the door, it hadn't been there last night. I couldn't have missed it, it was huge. It was hard to believe I was going to wear it today.

When Anthony was done drinking his breakfast I pulled my shirt back up and held Anthony to my chest and he buried his face in it like he had last night. "Let's just stay in bed and get some cuddle time in while we can shall we?" I enjoyed having a few moments of quiet with Anthony while I rested my body. My mind of course was wide awake though.

When Aunt Alice burst through the door Kramer style it made both of us jump. "Hello bride and baby of the bride! It's your wedding day!" she shouted with her arms spread wide. For as small as that girl is, she doesn't ever do anything small.

"Holy crap you scared us!"

"Oops sorry!" She threw something white and soft looking onto the bed. "Here, take a shower then put these on and come to my room. I'll take him." she said holding out her arms for Anthony.

"Hi Al!" he said as I handed him to her.

"Hey cutie patootie. Let's go see Uncle Jasper."

Even though it felt like I just took a shower a few minutes ago, couldn't be too clean today. After my shower I wrapped my hair up in a towel, and went to see just what it was Aunt Alice had picked out for me to wear. It was a white cotton tank top that said bride in big gold letters on the front. The yoga pants had the same written across the rear. Nice. They were so comfortable. She included a white bra and panties too.

One nice thing is that since we were having an evening wedding with a late dinner, we didn't have to rush. I came out of the bedroom and looked down from the landing to find all the living room furniture was already gone, and a lot of activity. My eyes first focused on the pile of rocks. If Anthony sees that he'll probably try and take his, I thought to myself with a smile as I looked at his special rock. Behind it there was a wooden stand, with our wedding vase on it. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were setting up the chairs so that they were all facing the rocks. On the backs of all the chairs Nanna was tying big bows, the color of my bridesmaid dresses.

"Hey sweetie!" Nanna called. "Oh, you look so precious in that!"

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I headed to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. She was busy arranging things on her vanity, hair products and make up. He was on his back on the bed, holding Anthony up in the air, then bringing him back down again to his chest. Anthony was giggling and waving his arms around.

"He's not going to throw up on me or anything is he?" Uncle Jasper asked turning his head to me.

I shrugged, "He usually keeps everything down, but no promises. He IS a baby."

He shrugged back. "Oh well, I'm not dressed yet."

Aunt Alice turned around with her "all business" face on. "Now it isn't nearly time for you yet, so just hang out for now. You are going last because of course it's your day, so you need to look the freshest. Also, being half human, you are the one who is most likely to wilt in all the hours we have left before the wedding."

"What am I, a flower?"

"Yes my little lilac. Just stay close until it's time for you."

"Where am I gonna go?" I asked.

"You can't see Jacob until the wedding, that's where."

"I know, I'm not gonna try to," I assured her.

"He might, he's considering it. He was here this morning already. You were sleeping, not that I would have let him see you because it's bad luck! He was just dropping off your gift."

"My what?"

"Don't be so shocked," she laughed. "Go look, I hung it on the back of the door behind your dress."

I hurried to my room to see what was hiding behind the dress I'd stared at when I woke up this morning. Behind me I heard Aunt Alice calling, "Esme, come let me do your hair!" I threw my bulky dress onto the bed and hanging behind it was Sarah Black's dress. I was confused for half a second, but then I saw that the humming bird that had been on the belt was gone. In it's place was the head of a wolf. It was perfectly smooth and intricately carved from a beautiful red wood, and pointing up as if it were howling. Even Aunt Alice couldn't have known my reaction, because I sure didn't see it coming. I burst into tears.

"Aunt Alice?" I blubbered.

"What sweetie?" she called.

I tried to gain some composure. "Did you pack me the wolf necklace Jake made me when I was little?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Just checking." I let my composure go, and gasped a sob as I raised my hand to touch it, it was just exquisite. I ran my fingertips across it as I looked at the amazing detail through blurry eyes. He must have spent so long on it, we were always together, when did he even have the time to do this without me knowing about it? I then noticed the little piece of paper tucked behind the belt. It was addressed to Mrs. Black.

Renesmee,  
I hope you like the wolf. I made it after you were born, and I've been saving it for today. I've been waiting eight years, three months, and three weeks to marry you. I could not have dreamed of a better mate, wife, and mother to my child. I'll see you tonight, beautiful Mommy. I love you.

Jacob

"Oh Jacob," I sighed as tears streamed down my face. "Ness?" My mom said from outside the door. She came in and held me as we both cried.

"Mom, I'm so lucky."

"Yes, yes you sure are. I'm so happy for you, my baby. I hope you two stay as happy as you are right now. You both deserve it."

"Thanks Mom. Did you see it?" I said pointing to the wolf.

"Yeah, I saw it when he brought it over."

"I want to show Anthony." I went and got him from Uncle Jasper. When I showed Anthony the wolf, he held out his hand to touch it.

"Wolfy?" he asked.

"Yes, just like wolfy. Daddy made this for me. Daddy made it special, just for Mommy."

JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was out for a four legged run with some of my brothers. They insisted I needed it to get rid of my nervous energy, they were right. I was worried I was going to do something dumb to mess up Nessie's perfect wedding, like forget what I was supposed to say or do.

I was also wondering what she was doing right now, if she'd seen the wolf yet. I'd started working on it when she was 2 days old, I hope she really loved it. I'd been waiting all this time to give it to her. It happened to look great on my mothers dress, what luck! I couldn't wait to talk to her. I couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress, of course in keeping with tradition I had no idea what it looked like. I couldn't wait to see her in my mothers dress too, to hold her and kiss her.

Dammit why did we have to do this stupid "classy evening wedding," it was torture waiting all day!

Chill out man, Sam's voice came through in my head.

Yeah right, you were worse, came Paul's voice.

Do you wanna go over the 7 steps again? Sam asked, ignoring Paul.

No, I know them, I'm practically sick of them by now, I answered. I just hope I can be good enough for her.

You are, you guys were made for each other, that's the beauty of it. Just think about how great it's gonna feel when you see her walking towards you. All these fears are gonna just melt away, Sam assured me.

He thought about Emily, the way he felt when he first saw her on their wedding day. He showed me how he felt, and I knew he was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I had passed the morning playing with Anthony, it was finally time to get my hair and makeup done. The plans for it were all ready.

Aunt Alice gestured dramatically to the chair in front of her vanity. "Have a seat bride!" I sat down with Anthony in my lap and he watched Aunt Alice's reflection in the mirror curiously as she sectioned off my hair. It was mostly dry, but she finished drying it and straightened it at the same time with a blow dryer that had teeth and straightening plates in it. Anthony jumped when she started it, but she pointed it at him for a second to show that it wouldn't hurt him. He laughed at the way it blew his hair around, then he was fine. She made sure each strand was perfectly straight, then put some product in to keep it that way. She gathered some hair from the front, and teased it very lightly, then smoothed it out to create a nice little bump at my crown, letting the rest hang.

She spun me around to do my makeup. Being half vampire, I had close to perfect skin so she was only doing my lips and eyes. Anthony leaned his head back and looked up as Aunt Alice applied some lip stain that was just a shade darker then my lips. She lined my lids with brown eyeliner, and gave me some mascara. She used a few shades of brown eyeshadow, ranging from a sand color, to one that matched my eyes. She said they would add some shimmer, but not too much. She spun me back around, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," I breathed. "I love the shimmer." I still looked like me, but nicer. Special.

"Time to get that dress on!" Oh boy. "You'll be fine. Your mom and Rosalie are helping." At hearing this, they both appeared in the doorway.

"How pretty!" Aunt Rose cooed.

"Pretty!" Anthony repeated pointing up at me from my lap. We all laughed.

"Aw do you think Mommy looks pretty?" I asked.

"Mommy!" he said.

"Thank you my precious," I said kissing his hair. While Mom went to get my dress I found a book out of the diaper bag to keep him busy and set him on the floor. When Mom came back with my dress, she had that look on her face.

"Momma don't! I have make up on now!" I warned her.

"I know, I'm fine," she insisted.

Getting my dress on was a challenge, I am not exaggerating when I say I broke a sweat. I sucked it in, I held my breath, I jumped up and down while my aunts and my mom helped pull it up. Getting it over my hips was the least fun part. We almost had it the whole way up when I felt a certain little someone scoot under my dress.

"Oh buddy, I don't want to step on you," I told him. "Nanna can you come get Anthony please?" She was there in a flash of course. I hiked up my dress and I couldn't even see Anthony past it, but Nanna could because she laughed.

"I'm sorry, hang on. I have to!" It only took 3 seconds and she was back with her camera. When she'd opened the door I heard voices drift up from downstairs. There were a lot of them, I'm pretty sure I picked out Seth's. The wedding party must be here. I heard a laugh I'd know anywhere. "Jacob's here!" I whispered with excitement.

"Down girl," Mom said smiling.

Nanna snapped a couple of pictures of Anthony peeking out from under my dress. "He is just too much Ness!" She picked him up and sat on the bed with him. My ladies in waiting pulled on my dress, and I came up off the ground with it.

"Dammit!" I growled in frustration, forgetting Anthony was in the room. Luckily he didn't seem to be paying attention. For the next heave Mom put her hands on my shoulders to keep me on the floor, while my aunts pulled up on each side.

"Suck it in, suck it in, suck it in!" Aunt Rose chanted. That last one did it. Once the dress was on I breathed in as deeply as I could, which wasn't very, since I'd been holding my breath.

"Oh God in Heaven! I'm so glad I'm only doing this once!" I said.

"When I was human, we dressed like this all the time," Aunt Rose said. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh!" Aunt Alice exclaimed out of nowhere. "Edward is on his way over. Everybody out."

"Not me though!" My mom protested.

"Oh right, you can stay," Aunt Alice told her.

When my aunts went off to go supervise things, Nanna said she'd take Anthony downstairs to see Jacob. She held him out to me so I could give him a kiss. "Now go give that to Daddy for me."

When we were alone Mom turned to me and took a deep breath. "I need to go get my dress on, but first I want to give you something." She pulled a jeweled hair comb out of her pocket. "I wore this at my wedding, and I want it back, so it's your something borrowed," She said in a shaky voice. If I said anything, I know I would have cried so I just smiled like a fool. "Can I put it in your hair?" I nodded and turned around. I felt her gently slide the comb into place until it was secure. I turned around and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom," I managed to choke out.

"You are so welcome." She pulled away.

"Will you help me put on the wolf Jacob made me when I was little?"

"Of course." I'd worn it so much, that couple of years after he made it the cord broke in two places. I cried and cried that day. I was inconsolable until Jake came over and showed me I could just tie it around my wrist instead, so that's how I wore it from then on.

"Your Dad's downstairs, I can smell him. I'm going to go get dressed now." She gave my shoulders a squeeze and breezed out of the room. I took some calming breaths, I was getting so nervous now. It felt like our first date all over again, I remembered then that this was the room Aunt Alice had helped me get ready for it in.

The door swung open and my dad came in, he was already wearing his tux. "You look really nice," I told him quietly. He chuckled.

"Thank you darling, but no one will outshine you today, that is certain. You look extraordinary."

"Thanks."

He opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin box about half the size of a sheet of paper.

"Here, I hope you like them." I opened the box to find a pair of earrings and a necklace that would out sparkle any member of my family on the sunniest day.

"Oh, Daddy," I breathed.

http:/ www. polyvore. com/cgi/img-thing?. out=jpg&size=l&tid=505708

http:/ www. beverlyhillsestatejewelry. com/images/1006. jpg

"Are...are these real," I sputtered.

He chuckled. "Of course they are."

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. I was not entirely successful.

"Go ahead and put them on, dear." I crossed the room to the vanity and put in the earrings, they were so beautiful I was almost afraid to touch them and leave a smudge. I carefully pulled my hair up and Dad fastened the necklace. "They look very elegant on you," he smiled at me in the mirror and put his cool hands on my shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down there wiggle worm." Now that my tux was on, I was trying to get Anthony in his little suit. Even though it was made for a baby and didn't go on like a normal suit, it was still tricky. "Is this what you do for Mommy every day?" After a lot of laughter, Anthony's, not so much mine, I finally got it on.

I wondered what Nessie was doing, how she felt, how she looked. Anthony smelled like her when Esme handed him to me earlier. No two scents smelled better together then theirs.

Bella came into the room. "She liked it."

"Good, is Edward with her now?"

"Yes. He's giving her his gift. Wait until you see it. He got her diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace with a huge sapphire."

"Woah."

"Yeah, he designed them himself too. Nothing but the best for our Ness on her wedding day," she said with a smile.

I sat on the bed with Anthony in my lap. "Bella? Thank you." I was working hard to fight back tears, I swallowed hard. "I can't ever thank you enough for fighting us all so hard, for her." Bella sat down next to me and put her hand on my back. "I just...I can't even imagine if you had listened to us...what my life would be like without her."

"Well now you'll never have to know," she said wiping away the tear that had escaped despite my best efforts.

A/N: Double posting, read on because you are cordially invited to Jake and Nessie's wedding!


	26. The Rite of Seven Steps

A/N: Double posting so if you haven't read about the night before the wedding, go back!

The wedding vase  
http:/ www. bluecoyotegallery. com/images/. JPG

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was with my groomsmen waiting in Edward's old room for this show to get on the road. I could hear the voices of our wedding guests downstairs.

"You ready man?" Seth asked giving me a light punch on the arm.

"Yes and no. I'm ready to marry her, not sure if I'm ready to make a fool of myself though."

"You're fine, you are totally fine. You know all your stuff. All you have to do is go down there, say the seven steps, which I know you know because I've been hearing them over and over in your head for weeks, do your promise and you are good. Then, you just ride off into the sunset," Embry said.

"You're right, I'm fine," I said. But I went over them in my head while we waited just in case.

Little Alice came bouncing into the room. "It's time!" and she would know. She had the other bridesmaids, Emily and my sister Rachel behind her. It was the first time I'd seen her today. The little noises she was making, I could tell she was trying not to cry. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," she scolded laughing and wrapped her arms around me. "You look so nice. I love you and I'm so, so happy for you."

"Thanks Rach, I love you too."

"Okay line up!" Alice ordered. I was first in line. Then Seth escorting Rachel, Quil with Emily, and Embry with Alice last. It got very quiet all of the sudden, downstairs and up.

"When the drums start, go ahead Jacob," Alice told me. I don't know why she whispered, but it seemed appropriate. She darted out of her place and jumped the couple of feet between her lips and my cheek to kiss me. "You'll be great sweetie don't worry, all she wants is for you to be you." Then she darted right back into line.

When I heard the drums I took a deep breath. "Oh shit, here we go," I muttered to myself as I reached for the doorknob. I opened the door and when I walked out onto the landing the first thing I noticed was the overwhelming smell of vampire. But as you may have guessed, I've become immune to it over the years. I focused on walking down the stairs, I'd never done anything like fall down the stairs before. But now was the time NOT to do it. I let my eyes scan the crowd once my feet hit the bottom step. I saw the Denali clan, then my Dad in his new suit, in the first row for my side of the family. He reached his hand out, and I shook it and bent down to hug him.

"Looking pretty sharp there old man."

He laughed softly. "You too. Congrats son, I hope you are just as happy as your mother and I were."

"Thanks Dad." I passed the pile of rocks and made sure I was exactly seven paces past it. The wedding party filled into their places, the guys lining up behind me and off to the side. Then the girls lined up behind and off to the side of where Nessie would start out.

Claire came down, wearing a dress with a wide white band around her waist that matched the color of the bridesmaid dresses. She threw rose petals off the side of the stairs, they were the rainbow roses like I'd gotten for Nessie before.

Bella came out of Edwards old room carrying Anthony. She had her arms in front of her, making a little cradle for him to sit in, so everybody could get a good look at my beautiful boy holding the rings. His little nose was going crazy with all the new smells, his eyes quickly scanned all the new faces with fascination. Many of the people here hadn't met him yet, I grinned at the big reaction he got as Bella carried him down the steps. I heard people saying things like, "Look at all that hair!" and "How cute is he?"

When Anthony spotted me he shouted and waved with his free hand, "Hi Daddy!" Everyone laughed. We hadn't told him not to say anything, we hadn't even thought of it. He proceeded to shout greetings at everybody who's name he could at least sort of pronounce. When he saw my Dad he yelled, "La Push!" By the time Bella sat down with him in the corner chair of the front row of Nessie's side, I was laughing so hard I was crying. I broke form and took a couple of long strides to give Anthony a kiss. "Daddy loves you, silly boy."

"Love Daddy!"

RPOV  
Five minutes earlier  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need to find whoever invented waterproof eye makeup, and shake their hand. I got weepy again when I looked at the complete picture of me on my wedding day in the full length mirror. I was just me, my parents, Anthony and Claire in Alice and Jasper's room. The drums had just started to play and I knew Jacob was there, waiting for me to come downstairs. I caught Anthony's bright green eyes watching me with concern in the reflection. I took him from my Mom's arms and held him in front of my face. He touched my tears with his little hand and frowned. "It's okay. Mommy's not sad, I'm happy. I'm gonna marry Daddy today buddy."

Mom held her arms out for him. "Give me that boy, its almost time. Go ahead Claire, it's your turn." Mom must have smelled Embry and Alice walk by the door, that was Claire's cue.

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!" I whispered in a voice higher than normal.

"Shh you are fine, everything will be great." She cocked her head to the side and when she heard Claire's shoes hit the floor she went out. I listened and tried to breathe. I heard people saying how cute Anthony was, him yelling hi to people, and shouting La Push for some odd reason. I cracked up.

"Oh my." I sighed.

"Remember, when the flute starts it's our turn," Daddy reminded me.

"I know," I said in a small voice.

"Eu amo-te tanto, minha doce filha," * he said wrapping his cool arms around me.

"Eu tamb m te amo, pai," ** I said dabbing at my eyes over his shoulder.

"Oh Renesmee, my only daughter," he sighed.

"My only Daddy." I sighed too. We pulled away from each other and the first notes of the flute started to play. Daddy offered me his arm, and I took it.

"Shall we my darling?" he asked.

"We shall." I took a shaky breath as we walked out the door. As soon as we were on the landing, my eyes went right to where I knew Jacob would be standing. There he was, looking so gorgeous in his tux, and looking at me like I'd hung the moon. The relief that flooded his heart when our eyes met was obvious.

Daddy walked me down the same stairs that my mother had walked down to marry him. When we got to our exact spot, 7 paces away from the rocks, Daddy gave me a kiss. He walked over to Jacob and shook his hand with both of his, then went to go sit next to Mom.

"Hi," Jacob whispered from across the room, grinning.

"Hi," I whispered, grinning right back.

Old Quil spoke from where he was standing behind the stones, and in front of our wedding vase. "We are here today to celebrate the love of Jacob and Renesmee. Great Spirit, Jacob and Renesmee offer your this prayer. Great Spirit above, please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts. We honor wind and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honor water to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow forever young together. Amen. Jacob and Renessmee will now perform The Rite of Seven Steps, as they walk towards each other, and the stones which represent Mother Earth, Father Sky, love, devotion, children, faith, and trust."

Jacob went first, with each vow we spoke, we took a step towards each other.

"My beloved, together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children for us to share. May they live long," Jake said.

"This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children," I answered.

"My beloved, may the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."

"My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our children."

"My beloved, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they be happy."

"My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

"My beloved, it is a great blessing that you are here with me. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life."

"My husband, I shall bear you many children for us to love and raise together."

"My beloved, you are my everything. May the Creator make us prosperous."

"My husband, you are my everything. I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

"My beloved, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again."

"My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you. I belong to you."

"My beloved goddess, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I will always be yours. I shall love you forever."

With that last step we were finally in front of each other. Old Quil asked us to join hands, we reached out for each other and did so.

"Jacob and Renesmee will now offer the traditional wedding promises they have chosen for each other." We hadn't practiced these with each other, so they were going to be a surprise. Jacob squeezed my hands in his as he began his promise.

"I do not speak easily of love. Especially before an audience. Love is private and personal and not meant to be discussed casually. But today I choose to speak publicly of my love for you. I am announcing my feelings to our families and friends. I am saying in front of all the people who are most important to both of us, 'I love you, Renesmee Carlie'. Because a public promise seems somehow more important and more binding than a private one, I want all of theses witnesses to hear it. I will always put the good of our marriage first in my life. I will do all that I can to shield you from hurt and disappointment. I promise to do all in my power to keep our love as fresh and strong as it is today. I will be faithful to you not only with my body but with my mind. You are my reason for being. I promise that I will try in every way to be worthy of your love."

I reached up and cradled his face in my hand and wiped away a tear with my thumb, then I took his hand again and began my promise to him.

"Today is a day of memories. We are remembering our childhoods; we are remembering, with gratitude, all that our parents have done to prepare us to lead independent and useful lives. We remember, too, the day we met. We remember our first dates and the way our courtship progressed. Now we begin to build new kinds of memories. From this day on, our lives will fuse in a new way and our memories will be not of you and me, but of us.

I have never loved anyone but you. You are my first love and my last. When a love is so special, so strong, so tender, it is not enough to whisper the words privately. And so today I speak them in public, for all to hear. I love you. I have loved you from the first time we met and I will love you always. I know that we are soul mates. A love this strong can not be bound by the limitations of our physical bodies and will endure even separation by death. Therefore, I am not pledging my love until death do us part. Instead, I pledge it for all eternity in the belief that you and I will be together always."

I somehow managed to make it through my promise without crying.

"I'd now like to invite loved ones of the couple to offer a personal blessing if they choose." We got hugs and kisses from Jake's brothers and their families. Some of the vampires who weren't familiar with the tradition caught on and joined in. We got hugs and kisses too from the Denali clan and a few other covens.

Mom took a deep, unnecessary, breath and stood from her chair, still holding Anthony. Her voice broke as she spoke. "I am so happy to be here at your wedding, holding your son, my grandchild. It was hard to see you grow up and leave the nest sooner than the average child. However I take comfort in the fact that on the other hand, I am so lucky that our time together is unlimited. The average human life span just isn't long enough for the wonderful privilege of being your mother. Jacob, there is no one on this Earth I'd rather her be with than you." She stepped forward to hug us both, and Jake and I each took Anthony from her for a quick hug before she sat back down.

Grandpa Charlie hugged us both. He looked like he felt so awkward, he wasn't good at this sort of thing. "Even though I'm out of the loop here, that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you two. I really really am."

My aunts and Nanna sang Til There Was You acapella for us in an amazing three part harmony. Then Daddy got up. "Renesmee, my life with your mother has brought me more joy then I could have ever dared to hope for. Then you came along and brought me even more. Having you as my daughter is an honor I never dreamed of having. I am just elated for the both of you. I'd like to play something I wrote for the two of you the night your courtship began."

Our guests twisted their heads to look at Daddy as he strode to the piano in the front room. When I thought back, I recognized the song as the one he was playing that night when Jake brought me home from our first date. It was a slow, a fairly simple composition, for Daddy, and it was perfect. When he stood from the bench there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Once he was back to his seat, Old Quil spoke again. "A prayer for Jacob and Renesmee: Now you feel no rain for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no more loneliness for you. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. Make love to each other often. Even in difficult times, never forget what brought you together."

Old Quil then asked for the rings. Mom stood up with Anthony, "Give him the pillow like we practiced," she coaxed him. Anthony handed it to Old Quil, and looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Good job!" Jacob whispered.

"What a good boy!" I said quietly.

"You may now exchange rings," Old Quil told us.

Jacob slipped the ring on my finger and said, "With this ring I give myself to you, body and soul. I belong to you now, no one can ever take me away from you."

I put the silver band on his finger and said the same. "With this ring I give myself to you, body and soul. I belong to you now, no one can ever take me away from you." That ring looked so damn good on his finger, I just couldn't get over it.

Old Quil started telling everyone about the tradition of the wedding vase. Oh no, here it comes. I can't spill a single drop. I shouldn't have agreed to this, I change my mind! Please God, The Creator, whoever is listening, don't let me spill a drop in front of Old Quil, Billy, and all my Quileute friends. And Sue and Leah!

I willed my hands not to shake as I took my sip. Jacob smiled at me and drank out of his side. "Relax," he whispered. We stood next to each other facing our guests, as we raised the vase to our lips together. You can do this, I told myself. You drank out of cups all the time when you were pregnant. Humans do this every day it's easy! We tipped the vase back to drink the last of the water. Almost, almost. We did it! We brought the vase down from our lips and grinned at each other. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Jacob handed the vase back to Old Quil who said loudly, "Jacob, you may kiss your bride." Jake picked me in that huge dress up by my hips and lifted me up, I threw my arms around his neck. We kissed each other, laughing and crying at the same time as the drums played and our loved ones erupted in cheers around us.

*I love you so, my sweet daughter.

**I love you too Daddy.

A/N: I hope it was worth waiting for! Just a little FYI, I did not write the 90% of the seven steps, or the prayers and promises. So I'm not even gonna claim to. They are all things I found on traditional Native American weddings. (At least the sites claimed that's what they were lol) I was lucky enough to find such perfect stuff that fit, I just love those promises!


	27. Happy New Year

A/N: Here's the play list for the reception. I know some of you may not know all of these songs, they are beautiful and I think they fit the story well, so I encourage you to check them out!

I'm Yours by Jason Mraz  
http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=ja1JRczsiVY

Gravity Sara Bareilles (Jacob and Bella's song)  
http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=NNadd2CCcds

Wild Horses by The sundays (Bella and Edward's song)  
http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=rp-I5J6jl_g

Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton (Jacob and Nessie)  
http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=fC04ZZploBE

Can't Help Falling In love With You By Bart Konig, originally by Elvis Presley (Edward and Nessie)  
http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=P2Zi2-pVHTQ

Jacob and I were greeted by our guests as my family moved around the room at vampire speed getting everything ready for dinner. They set up the buffet and moved the chairs to around the tables. We hadn't meant to have a receiving line, but that's sort of how it turned out.

We got hugs from the Irish coven, Siobhan, her mate Liam, and I just loved that little red headed Maggie. She was probably the cutest vampire I'd ever seen with all those red curls. Not cuter than Aunt Alice though of course.

"What a lovely wedding," Siobhan told us.

"Thanks, we're so glad you could make it," I said.

The Amazon vampires were next. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina all wore long braids that reached their waists. Their bright red eyes were in great contrast with their coffee colored skin.

"Such an interesting wedding Renesmee," Zafrina said in her deep voice. "We enjoyed it."

"I'm so glad you are here, thanks for coming all this way," I said sincerely. I was holding Anthony in my arms, Zafrina smiled at him.

"Shall we see if your little one enjoys my 'pretty pictures' as you did when you were young?"

"Yes! Show him the river!" I said. Anthony's eyes went wide as they focused on the jungle scene before him.

"Mommy?"

"I'm still right here," I kissed his hair and turned him to me, making sure he could smell me. Being reassured that he was indeed still in my arms made him feel better. He smiled off into space at whatever he was seeing.

"I think he likes it," Jacob said.

Zafrina gave a booming laugh, and Anthony smiled at me when she took the vision away.

"Pretty," he said.

I was glad to see Hulien and Nauhel, I owed them a lot, probably my life. "It's wonderful to see you so happy, Renesmee," Nauhel said.

"We are so pleased for you."

"Thank you so much, it's so kind of you to come," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"Your baby is so precious. Could I?" Nauhel asked holding out his arms.

"Sure," I held Anthony out to him and waited to see if he'd be okay with being held by a stranger. Hulien tickled his belly and he giggled and squirmed. Nauhel smiled, but at the same time looked a little sad. Did he want a family of his own? I wondered if he would prefer a human mate, or a vampire? I made sure he had my contact information that night, because he and I needed to visit more often then every 8 years.

We talked to the American nomads that Uncle Jasper used to live with after that. We got congradulated a ton, lots of well wishes, and everybody just loved Anthony. Lots of people told us how much he looked like Jacob, marveled at how cute is he, we just loved it.

When it was time for dinner, Jacob and I sat with Anthony's highchair in between us at the long head table with the wedding party. At every human table there was a bottle of Cristal champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

"Should I try some?" I whispered to Jake discreetly pointing at the bottle.

"Sure, it's our wedding. Have a little drink." Jake popped the cork and poured us a couple of glasses. We clinked our glasses and shared a kiss before taking a sip.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"Very bubbly. Pretty good."

He laughed.

We ate, and ate, and ate. There was so much food, there was a ton of meat since that was my favorite. Jake and his brothers were partial to meat, but of course they'd eat anything. I tried the rack of lamb, Asian flank steak, and veal marsala. Jake ate a bunch of this stuff that Daddy told him was Spanakopita, it was spinach and Feta in phyllo pastry. He really liked the lobster ravioli too. We both cut up little tiny pieces of everything we had for Anthony. Oddly, his favorite was the swordfish.

I had to stop eating before I burst out of my dress. "The feast is over, the bride has declaired it so. Because I'm gonna die." I leaned back and put my hands over my stomach.

Jake laughed at me. "Wow, that's very ladylike."

"You love it." People started hitting their glasses with their forks wanting us to kiss. So we leaned across Anthony and gave each other a quick one as several cameras went off.

http:/ louisvillewedding. com/magazine/2004spring_summer/2004spr_sum_exquisitecakes/cakes02full. jpg

We cut our cake and many more pictures were taken. "Be good!" I warned Jake. We fed each other bites, no all out food fight like the day of the legal marriage. This dress was too expensive for that!

Every tier was a different flavor, the one we cut into was almond. I was so full, and non-pregnant me isn't that into sweets, but of course I had to have a small piece of my own wedding cake. Jake had three, the almond, red velvet, and something I'd never heard of called Hummingbird cake. It had pecans, pineapple and bananas in it. Jake fed me a bite, it wasn't too bad. We were saving the top tier in our freezer to eat on our one year anniversary.

After dinner, while my family transformed the room into a dance floor I went upstairs to change. This dress had had a good run, now it was time for Sarah Black's dress. Aunt Alice helped me get the corset on, it could have gone tighter, but I had missed breathing! So I asked her to make it a little looser. The dress looked great, I loved my wolf. The wooden one, and the real one. When we came back downstairs Uncle Jasper was setting up Aunt Alice's laptop for the music. She'd played a little something for me on it the other day, those little speakers could really shake the rafters.

"Time for the first dance!" My little aunt announced. Jake and I were going to dance to the slow version of We're in Heaven by DJ Sammy. I chose it because I thought it fit us well.

"That looks so nice on you," Jake said as I met him in the middle of what was now the dance floor. There was that look again. Like I'd hung the moon.

"Thanks, and I love my wolf, it's amazing," I said looking down at it. He reached for my waist and I put my arms around his neck as Aunt Alice started our song.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=I2TKqXqFk6Q

Oh, thinking about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now, nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me coming back for more

Cause baby, you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Pick you up when you're feeling down Now, nothing can change what you mean to me There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way

I've been waiting for so long For something to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times And the bad I'll be standing there by you

"I have to tell you something," Jake said as we danced.

"Hmm?" I said looking up at him.

"I sort of have a confession to make. The wedding vase, it's not a reproduction of the one my parents used. It IS the one my parents used. And so now it's ours."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I didn't tell you because I could see you were nervous enough about doing the vase." He knew that would have made me freak out even more, he was so right.

"Good move. Wow, so it's ours now. Where should we put it?"

"Well not by a window because it will make it fade. And we can't put flowers in it, or use it as a pitcher or anything."

"Hmm, let's put it on our dresser maybe?"

"It would look good there, yeah let's do that," he said with a smile.

I'd never seen a couple dozen vampires dance, it was really something to watch. I had no idea how much some of the liked to. A lot of them remembered every dance craze there had ever been. I'd picked out the music with input from my whole family. We danced to recent music, but there was also a little something from every era. The one I liked watching the most was ballroom dancing.

"We are learning to do that," I told Jake as we were off to the side taking a break. We watched Peter and Charlotte whirled gracefully past us. Jacob looked at me doubtfully.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." I reached up and held his face in my hand, he sighed in defeat. "I win," I said.

He laughed, "You always win."

Watching everybody swing dance was fun too, the girls almost hit the ceiling as their mates threw them in the air. Jacob danced with Caroline, and I danced with Anthony. I thought for sure he would be overwhelmed and need to go upstairs for some quiet time with my mom, but he was loving it all. He danced with almost as many people as I did, and he loved it.

I got passed around to my uncles, Jake's brothers, everybody. I was always happy to get back to Jake. Jake would slow dance, but not much else. He seemed very content to watch me as I danced, he'd just lean against the wall and smile at me.

It was getting close to midnight, almost time to ring in the new year, when I realized it was snowing, and it probably had been for a while. Anthony hadn't seen snow yet, so I grabbed him from Carmen when she finished dancing with him and brought him to the front porch.

"Look at the snow, isn't it pretty?"

"Snow?"

"Yeah, should we touch it?" I walked to the steps out of the shelter of the porch roof and held my hand out. "See? Put your hand out like this and catch some."

My skin was so hot the heat coming off of it caused the snowflakes to melt right before they made contact with my hand, so I ended up holding a little puddle. The ones Anthony caught melted quickly, but they stayed formed in his hand for about a second before they did. He watched with quiet wonder.

"Cold," he whispered while still looking at his hand. "Ed."

"That's right, snow is cold just like grandpa. Let's go in though before we get all wet."

When we went in, Jake told me that my uncles had gone out the back to set up fireworks in front of the river. They rigged them so the fuse would go off in a few minutes, and joined us back in the house.

It was five minutes to midnight and the only children still awake were Anthony and Dove. Kim and Jared's kids, plus Caroline were all sleeping in Nanna and Grandpa's bedroom upstairs. Anthony had taken a later then usual nap today, and he'd been too excited with everything going on. I could tell he was starting to fade though and he wouldn't be up much longer.

Aunt Alice handed out little bags of confetti and noise makers to everybody. Anthony swung his around and then examined it carefully. We watched the grandfather clock and counted down to midnight. When the clock struck twelve we threw up the confetti and shouted happy new year. I grabbed the back of Jake's neck and pulled him down to me for our first kiss of the new year as the confetti rained down on us. He held my face in his hands as our lips moved together. We pulled away and smiled at each other, I turned my face to my son in my arms.

"Does Mommy get a happy new year kiss?" I asked Anthony. Of course, Mommy did. I looked around the room and Kate and Garrett were still kissing, so were my parents and grandparents, blech. I saw Sam pick up Dove and kiss her cheek, across the room I saw Tanya looking uncomfortable. Sometimes I felt sad for Tanya, she was the odd one out in her own coven.

I crossed the room and told her, "Anthony wants to give you a new years kiss." She slowly turned her head to look at us, and chuckled.

"All right." She offered him her cheek.

"Go ahead, give cousin Tanya a kiss." I held him out to her and he puckered his little lips to kiss her cheek. We talked for a few minutes, then I made my way back to Jacob.

"You look pretty with confetti in your hair," he said smiling at me.

I laughed, "Is there a lot?"

"Sort of," he said.

"Oh well, I'll worry about it later."

"What did you think of that confetti buddy?" Jake asked Anthony.

"Fetti."

"You have some fetti on you there sweetie." I pointed to a bright blue one that was on the back of his hand. He raised hand to his face and moved it around, watching the way the light hit the tiny piece of confetti. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he brought his hand to the mouth.

"Oh! No, no, no we don't eat confetti it's just to look at." He was usually pretty laid back like Jake, but he started to wail. "Honey it would taste so yucky though!" It was definitely bedtime. "Everybody say goodbye to Anthony it's bedtime!"

He stopped screaming at least while people came up to pat his head or squeeze his little hand one more time. "Mommy!" he whined as I carried him up the steps.

Mom helped me get partway out of my corset, then left so I could feed Anthony. I got choked up while I did so, could I really last 4 days without him? I didn't want to spoil this time together with talk of Jake and I going away. So Anthony and I just looked at each other and I stroked his soft hair. But of course he was so tired he hardly made it through his meal, I wouldn't have him waking up and not knowing where I was.

"Tomorrow when you wake up, you are going to go stay with Grandma and Grandpa. And you and I are going to talk on the phone every night before bed. Daddy will call you too." Don't cry, don't cry! "You have your own things over there, and you are going to have so much fun, and I'm sure grandma will show you her picture book again. Maybe you'll even get to see pictures from tonight." He snuggled even closer to me then he already was and continued to look up at me.

I heard Jake's voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." When he opened the door the sounds from downstairs floated in.

"We should start saying our goodbyes once he's in bed. We don't want to have to rush to the airport."

"Okay," I said not breaking eye contact with Anthony. "This is hard," I said with a slight frown. I felt the bed sink a little with Jake's weight as he sat across from us. Jake reached out and tucked Anthony's hair behind his ear.

"I know it is...We're gonna miss you buddy," he said stroking his hair. This relaxed Anthony so much that his eyelids closed almost the whole way.

"Better get your goodbyes in now Daddy, he's slipping under," I said.

"I love you, and we'll be back soon. Have fun with Bell and Ed."

"Mommy loves you too. Very very much." Only a minute after that he was under. We both kissed our baby before we put him in the crib.

I took a deep breath as I changed into my "leaving dress."

"He'll be fine," Jake reminded me.

"I know."

"He'll have fun. And we will too." He said with a smirk.

"I know," I said, probably blushing. We both took one last long look at Anthony, drinking him in to make it last.

I don't know where it came from, but as we went down the stairs we were pelted with rice. After our millionth hug for the day we left amid shouts of "Have fun!" and "Congratulations!"

We held hands on the way to the Seattle airport and made it there with an hour left before our flight. Neither of us had ever flown before. We didn't have to much trouble getting through security and finding our gate, we made it there with time to spare.

"You should get some sleep," Jake said as we sat at the gate. I leaned against him and he put his hand up the back of my shirt to rub the small of my back.

"Maybe when we are on the plane. I'm tired but my mind is still going crazy!"

"Yeah, me too," he agreed.

Daddy had taught us a little trick about flying. We were flying Southwest so we got to pick our own seats. We were in the first group to board, so we went right for the emergency exit row. That aisle was bigger, so Jake had a lot more legroom there.

It was a little scary when the plane took off, but once we were in the air it wasn't that bad. I had the window seat, and I was enjoying looking down at all the lights far below us, but soon I did fall asleep on Jacob's shoulder. The flight was about two and a half hours, so we got a nice little nap in.

After we got off the plane, we sat on the floor up against the wall and watched for our bags to come down on to the luggage carousel. I was sitting in between Jake's spread out legs and his big hands were rubbing my shoulders. I sighed happily and leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. I reached an arm up and put my hand on the back of his head, holding it to my shoulder. When he rested a hand on my stomach, I put my hand over his and hoped our child would be growing inside of me again soon.

I hadn't realized I'd been showing him my thoughts, but he pressed his hand firmly against my stomach and said, "Me too."

A/N: So did we all enjoy the wedding? I hope so! Please do let me know. I spent far to much time looking up stuff to make it perfect. Many hours of my life I'll never get back lol oh my. Reviews make my day! BTW who is peeing their pants for Eclipse. I am I am! Only two more weeks!


	28. Check please!

A/N: Well, the wedding is over and it's honeymoon time! If you do not like lemons, you might as well just ask me to e-mail you and let you know when they are back from their honeymoon lol. You'll be seeing a good bit of that, these two are on a mission and besides, that's what you do on a honeymoon! They'll squeeze in some other activities though ;)

Nessie's outfit for dinner

http:/ cdn2. overstock. com/images/products/3/P11215558. jpg

http:/ z. about. com/d/shoes/1/0/Y/r/red_patent_shoes. jpg

I wanted to make these the most romantic, sensual four days of Nessie's life. We were staying at the famous Bellagio hotel courtesy of Edward. We hardly even had to leave the hotel for anything or even our room, we were staying in a two story villa. I tried not to think too much about the fact my father in law was footing the bill for this four day sexual romp with his daughter. We had other plans too though, shows, swimming, dinners, and some kind of spa stuff that Nessie had picked out. I was skeptical of it, but Nessie was excited about it, so I was in. As soon as I closed the door to our room behind us, she held out her hand out, palm facing me. "Wait, I want to put on something nice for you." I wasn't going to argue. She'd dragged one of her suitcases into the bathroom, and now I was sitting up in the huge round bed, waiting for her. I'd put on my black silk boxers, the equivalent of male lingerie. While she was in the bathroom I noticed there were mirrors on the ceiling and the closet doors, conveniently right next to the bed, were mirrors. I called to her and told her about the mirrors through the bathroom door. The response I got was a giggle. Oh damn I wish she'd get out here already.

By this time, the sun was just starting to come up. I was glad our curtains were a thin white fabric the light was able to shine through. I just loved the way she looked in the morning light.

After what seemed like forever the doorknob finally turned. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open at her. She'd replaced Bella's hair comb at the crown of her head with a shoulder length mesh veil that covered her face. The sheer white teddy hung loosely on her, and it moved with her as she walked towards me. Her white thong had the word bride spelled out in tiny rhinestones across the front. She had on a white garter belt with thigh high stockings, and the same sexy shoes she'd worn all night. The shoes she'd married me in.

She walked to the bed at a tortuously slow pace. I held my arms out to her and she crawled into my lap, sitting on my thighs. "Why you covering up my favorite part, huh?" I teased in a soft voice as I lifted her veil. She smiled at me as I cupped my face in her hands. I kissed her tenderly, taking her bottom lip in mine. I traced her lips with my tongue and she opened them with a sigh. I squeezed her thighs as she rubbed my tongue with her own. I held her heavy breasts and made gentle circles on her nipples with my thumbs. Our kiss grew deeper and I rolled her onto the bed so that she was on her back. I got on my knees between her legs and slipped my hands under the teddy to rub her stomach.

I ran my fingers across the lacy top of her stockings and under the straps that connected them to her garter belt. I traced the letters and smiled. "My bride." I traced the edge of her panties where her leg met her body, I could see the white fabric darkening in the middle with her wetness. I put her legs over my shoulders and softly kissed the dark spot, my kisses became firmer and as the wet spot grew I teased her through he panties with my tongue. I unhooked the garter from her stocking with my teeth, then used them to pull her panties down to her knees. She lifted her legs for me to remove them, then put them back on my shoulders. She grabbed my face and tried to push it between her legs but I kissed her stomach instead. I pushed the teddy up to her neck and kissed every inch of her breasts. I pushed them together as I kissed back down her stomach, down to where she really wanted my mouth to be.

I kissed her there, up and down her slit, trailing my lips over it before parting her with my tongue. She whimpered and pressed my face into her. I licked her with the widest part of my tongue and though the sound was muffled by her thighs, I heard her let out a low moan when I closed my lips around her clit. I could feel her high heels digging into my back as I sucked on her, tasting her wonderful taste. I looked up at her as I licked and I could see that she was watching us in the mirror on the ceiling. Her breath was coming in gasps, "Make me cum," she begged. I liked drawing it out, it always made it better in the end. But we were both getting tired, and I'd have plenty of time with her to show her how much I loved her in the next few days. Four solid days of Mommy and Daddy time.

Ness came and dug the heels of her shoes into my back while she moaned. I sat on my knees and pulled her up to sit on my legs. "Do you need to go to bed?" I asked kissing her neck, hoping the answer was no.

"Not yet."

"Just once, then we'll get some sleep. Let's try one of the ones where I do all the work."

"Okay," she said with a sweet, although a little sleepy looking smile. She pulled off my boxers and stroked me as we kissed. I grabbed the hem of her teddy and she raised her arms so I could lift it over her head.

I left the rest of her "clothes" on. The sight of her in those heels and thigh highs was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. I sat with my legs folded and pulled her into my lap.

"Let's see if the crying out position lives up to it's name," I suggested. For this one, I wouldn't be doing any of the moving myself, but I'd be moving her. She sat in the cradle my legs had created for her and I put my hands on her hips. She hooked her legs over my arms so that her legs dangled on either side of me. Ness reached down, and guided me into her, I moved her slowly up and down. "Ohhhh," she sighed. "I like this one already."

"Me too." I went from moving her up and down, to moving her from side to side and she threw her head back and moaned. I pushed her down so that I was deep inside of her. Soon the position started living up to it's name and Ness was crying out. I looked up at the mirrors and the view of her from above with her head hanging back was amazing. I held her to me by putting my hand on the small of her back. I needed to touch her, I stroked her hair through the veil that was covering it. She swung her legs up onto my shoulders and hooked her ankles behind my neck.

"Oh God. Ness." I grabbed her hips again and brought her down onto me hard, she cried out again. I leaned my head to the side and kissed her shin as I moved her up and down, then from side to side. I felt her walls tighten around me and she grabbed my face.

"Jacob, I want you to get me pregnant," she whispered while looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Yes," I breathed. I flipped her onto her back and her legs fell off to the side as I pushed into her. She hooked her legs around my back allowing me deeper into her.

"Come on," she encouraged me. I grunted and shot my seed deep inside of her. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard when she felt it, this brought her release too. I stayed inside of her as she moaned into my mouth during her orgasm. "Oh yes," she murmured against my lips as her body trembled. When she was finished I rolled onto my side and pulled her close to me.

"Let's go to sleep sweetie," I said.

"Mmm hmm," she muttered throwing one of her legs over my body. I held her face to my chest and we let sleep take us as the morning light came in through the window.

I was the first to wake up, I stroked Nessie's hair until my stomach started to growl. I carefully untangled myself from her. She partially woke up and squinted against the afternoon light as I slid out of bed. "Go back to sleep, I'll get us breakfast," I said kissing her forehead. She mumbled something unintelligible and rolled to face away from the window.

I watched her sleep curled up on her side for another few minutes. She still had the veil in her hair, though now it was a little askew from last nights activities and the sleep that followed. Other than that, all she had on was the unhooked garter belt, the thigh highs, and her shoes. It was kind of funny she had slept in her shoes, I would have laughed if the sight of her like that hadn't given me an immediate hard on. Part of me, guess which part, wanted to wake her up. But I'd worn her out I guess, and to say we had a big day yesterday was the understatement of the century.

I pulled on a pair of sweats and looked over the room service menu. I decided on sausage and eggs for the both of us, with some hash browns for myself. I ordered in the bathroom (there was a phone in there!) so I wouldn't wake her. She slept through our foods arrival. Even though we had a living room, a dining room and a kitchen too, I decided to eat in bed. I rolled the room service cart over to her side of the bed so it'd be there for her when she woke up. I sat up in bed and watched TV with the sound off, and the closed captioning on while I ate with my plate in my lap. I was about halfway through when Nessie rolled onto her back and stretched, taking a deep breath. "Mmm did you get us sausage?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Uh huh," I said around a bite. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"You are awesome," she said and leaned over. I swallowed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I know." She leaned over to get her plate and then eagerly ate breakfast, or lunch, or whatever this meal was. When we were finished eating she laughed and looked down at her outfit.

"I can't believe I slept in this, shoes and everything."

"Well, you can take it off...or I can do it for you," I said smiling.

"Will you do it with your teeth like last night?" she asked in a throaty voice. I answered by pulling her to me and kissing her neck. "Because I liked that," she added.

"Good," I said against her shoulder. I crawled down to the edge of the bed and picked up one of her feet, kissing her ankle. I unstrapped her shoes and carefully set them down on the floor beside the bed. If I had my way, I'd not seen the last of those shoes. I kissed her stomach then pulled off the garter belt with my teeth. I kissed up her leg and when I reached the top of her stocking, I grazed my teeth along the inside of her thigh and bit down on the lace. I slowly pulled it down, then did the same to the other side. I held one of her feet in my hands and rubbed the little red marks the shoes had left.

"Do your feet hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, but that feels really nice." She said closing her eyes and sinking into the soft bed. I rubbed my thumbs all the way around the marks the straps had left around her ankles, taking my time. I rubbed the soles of her feet and kissed them, then moved my lips to the tops of her feet. I heard her breathing change.

"Are you falling asleep?"

She laughed. "No."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm really not," she insisted. "You just have me so relaxed," she said smiling with her eyes still closed.

"Good. Ready to make a baby?"

She opened her eyes, "Are you?"

"Uh huh," I said pulling off my sweat pants and showed her just how ready I was.

"Come here then. Let's make another baby," she said and held out her arms to me. I hovered over her and kissed her hard. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me off of her, then rolled onto her stomach and got on all fours. "Like this," she said over her shoulder.

"Ahh," I said. She looked over at the mirror and I did too. I pressed myself up against her and ran my hand over the graceful curve her back made, with her rear end up in the air. She was already so wet, I slid into her and used slow, deep strokes. I reached underneath her and caressed her breasts as they hung down.

"Yes," she whispered as she watched me. I curved myself to her body and put my head on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her waist. I saw her continue to watch us in the mirror. I straightened up, putting my hands on her shoulders and I started pounding into her. I watched her mouth drop open at the surprise of the suddenness of it. Her face twisted with pleasure and she cried out loudly. She threw her head back, and her hair trailed down her back. She was panting, and moaning each time she exhaled.

I gripped her shoulders and I felt her tighten around me, "Come on, baby," I encouraged her. When she shouted my name and I felt her let go all over me, it pushed me over too.

"Yes, yes honey," she sighed putting her head onto the pillow when she felt me spill into her. After that we took a shower together, there was as much kissing as there was washing.

We had reservations tonight at a restaurant here in the hotel, they had 7! Tonight we were going to the steakhouse that was designed to look like a 1930's speakeasy.

After our shower Ness sat on the bed wrapped in a towel and picked up her phone off the nightstand.

"Let's call the little guy." I listened to her chat with Bella for a minute, it sounded like everything was going fine. Ness asked Bella to hold the phone up to Anthony and she put it on speaker so I could hear him better.

"Anthony, are you there honey?" Ness asked.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie!" she said.

"Hey there buddy," I said.

"Daddy!"

"Hey! What are you doing with Grandma?" I asked.

"Ball."

"Very nice," I said.

"Did Grandpa play the piano for you?" Ness asked.

"Ed nanno."

"What did he play?" Ness said.

"Bella!"

"Oh, he played Grandma's song? That's a pretty one isn't it?" Ness said.

"Pretty," he agreed.

"What did you have for breakfast today?" I asked, sort of hoping it was cheerios because I thought it was so funny the way he said it.

"Cake!"

"Mom! You guys didn't really give him cake for breakfast did you?"

"Of course not, he had some for snack," Bella's voice came from the background.

"Oh. Did you like Mommy and Daddy's wedding cake?" Ness asked.

"Yummy!"

"What flavor did you have?" I asked.

"Ahmon."

"Almond? I liked that one too." I told him.

"Okay sweetie Mommy wants to say hi to Grandpa now. I love you so so much, and I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Love Mommy."

"I love you Anthony, have fun we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love Daddy."

Ness took her phone off speaker and chatted with her Dad for a few minutes about our plans for tonight. When she hung up the phone she said, "I think they let him have cake for breakfast."

I laughed, "I do too. That's okay though, I'm pretty sure he'll live."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess the time of day doesn't really matter."

We started to look for something to wear tonight, it didn't take me too long. I picked out a light pair of dress slacks and a pale yellow button up shirt. "Should I wear a tie?" I wondered.

"Yeah," she answered. "Which ones do you have?" She asked as she was bent over her suitcase. I pulled out a few I thought would work and brought them over to her. "This one," she said pointing at the one with pale purple and white stripes. As she started setting potential outfits on the bed, I was swearing under my breath at my tie.

"Hey, let me put this around you so I can tie it. I can't do it backwards."

"Okay, come here."

While fighting with my tie I hadn't even noticed she'd hung up her towel and was naked.

"Be good!" She warned. "I'm not missing dinner."

"I'll be good," I promised. Once I wasn't looking at the tie from upside down, I got it. "My tie looks good on you," I said with a slight smirk. She gave me one back and took the tie from around her neck and put it around mine.

"You look nice," she said straightening my tie.

"So do you." She laughed and went back to digging in another suitcase.

"Oh my gosh, look at what Aunt Alice packed me. She held up a black halter dress. "I wanted to wear this on our first date. She said we'd have to save it for another time, because my dad would freak. I hope it still fits. Wait, she would have seen if it wouldn't. I think." Her back was to me as she put on a black strapless bra and pulled the dress over her head.  
"Come tie this?" she asked. I tied the straps at the back of her neck and she turned to face me. "Do you like it?"

Damn, she had amazing cleavage going on. "Wow Ness." I was torn between wanting to show off my sexy wife, but then again, I didn't want anybody else looking at her!

"Think I should wear this one?"

"Sure, if you like it wear it. I think if you'd worn that on our first date, Anthony would have come along a lot sooner." She laughed and went to find some shoes.

"Ooo these are new," she said holding up a pair of shiny red, very high heels.

"Very sexy, I like those," I said. I watched her put on the shoes, then click click on the marble floor to the bathroom to carefully pin up part of her hair. She added a red shawl and her outfit was complete.

"Ready?" Ness asked me.

Yeah, ready to pull up the back of your dress and bend you over the sink, but I've been warned and we'll get to that after dinner. "Yup, I'm ready, let's go."

We made our way to the first floor and I offered her my arm. "Aren't we classy," she said.

"I have my moments," I said with a smile. "I don't think I've told you yet today how beautiful you are. I think I should start making sure I tell you that every single day." She smiled and thanked me. We gave our name at the podium and were shown to our table. "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Black." I loved that it was OUR name now. I was so proud to have given my name to this spectacular woman.

"I still like the way that sounds," she whispered as we passed through the restaurant towards the back.

"Me too, Mrs. Black," I said, and she grinned at me. We slid into our table, it was a big, pretty private booth off in a corner. We sat close to each other and I laced my fingers through hers as we looked at the menus. Ness chose the 12 ounce steak made from corn fed Kobe beef, it sounded great so I went with the same and added two baked potatoes.

"I like this place," Ness decided looking around the room after we had ordered. It was done in dark woods, and deep rich blues and it had low lighting. It was pretty classy and romantic.

"I do too, it's nice," I agreed.

We were brought a bottle of chilled champagne, "our complements, to congratulate you on your nuptials."

"Thank you," Ness said slightly surprised.

"I guess Edward told them?" I said when we were alone again.

"Probably." Our glasses had been poured for us so we clinked them together and took a sip. "Pretty good. Almost as good at the kind from the yesterday," she said.

Had our wedding really only been yesterday? After traveling a couple states away, and all that sex and sleeping during the day instead of at night, it felt like so long ago.

Our meal was fantastic, it was the most tender steak I'd ever had, it practically melted in my mouth. "Let's go swimming up on the roof," Ness suggested after our plates were cleared away. The moon garden and the small pool were part of our villa, it was surrounded by half walls, so we'd have privacy.

"Sounds good to me," I told her. She laughed and threw her arms around my shoulders. My eyes fell on the partially empty bottle on the table. I chuckled and stroked her face with the back of my hand.

"Are we feeling a little tipsy?"

"Are we?" she asked coyly.

"Why did you answer my question with another question?" I asked. "Why did you answer MY question with another question?" she countered.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" I asked.

"I don't know?" she snorted a laugh.

"I'm not sure if it would be right to take advantage of you when you're like this," I teased.

"But I want you to," she said brightly. She grabbed my thigh under the table and leaned over to breath into my ear, "I'm your wife. You can do anything you want to me. Anything."

We half ran out of there. On the way back to our villa, Nessie wasn't moving as fast as usual, those few glasses and the shoes were not helping. So I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She laughed hysterically and kicked her feet, gasping for breath as I carried her through hallways.

Hopefully, nobody heard the werewolf and the half vampire trying to make a baby on the roof of the Bellagio hotel that night.  
A/N: Hope you guys liked the start of the honeymoon. Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers, you guys are awesome and keep me writing.

I work hard on this, so leave me some love if you like it :) Two weeks from today and I'll be getting ready to see Eclipse! I'm gonna explode!


	29. Alegria

A/N: Here are some links my darlings. Do you guys look at these? I hope so because I like to think they add a little something.

Nessie's dress  
http:/ thegloss. com/files/2008/10/-a4dfstrapless-cocktail-dress-thumb. jpg

The Cirque du Soleil show, Alegria. If you have not heard of this, please please look! It's the most amazing thing ever.  
http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=eB8kSKyeIz4&feature=related

"I'm so, so sorry Nessie," Jake said as I was worshiping the porcelain God. "I should have warned you to go easy on the champagne. I wasn't even paying attention to how much you were drinking, this is all my fault. "

"No it-" I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I threw up again. We were naked in the bathroom of our villa, he'd carried me back down after I got sick. We had been having so much fun, we skinny dipped under the moon while looking at the lights of Las Vegas, and had unbelievably passionate sex in a soft patch of grass in the moon garden. It was just amazing. We were getting started on round 2, when I jumped up. I knew I would never make it back downstairs, so I got sick in a beautiful potted palm tree in the corner of the moon garden. At least I didn't ruin my dress.

"Was I choking you?"

"How could you have? You know I have no gag reflex, Jake."

"I don't know, maybe I jostled you around too much."

"I was on top," I reminded him getting slightly annoyed.

"I should have taken better care of you, I'm sorry."

"I should have been an adult and not tested my limits. Let's just go to bed. I think I'm okay now, I just want to sleep." I stood up and brushed my teeth, then rinsed my mouth out. He cradled me in his arms and carefully put me in bed. He curled up next to me, and I put my head on his pillow. My eyes were closed, I felt his lips very gently brush mine. I moved my lips slowly kissing him back. Even though it could get on my nerves a little when he went off blaming himself like that for things that weren't his fault, it was so nice to be kissing him like this, and to have his bare skin against mine. It made me feel a little better to feel his big hand on the small of my back, holding my body to his.

When our lips parted he pressed his forehead to mine. "Are you sure you're okay? I feel like I failed you."

"Don't be upset with yourself, I'll be fine."

"You are the other half of me though, if you don't feel well neither do I," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine again for a gentle, brief kiss. I couldn't really argue with that.

"I know, I love you so much. Just hold me Jake." He took my cue and quit talking, after he said he loved me too, and did what I asked. I tried to ignore my unhappy stomach and think happy thoughts as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

When I woke the next morning I could hear Jake in the bathroom. His face brightened when he came out and saw that I was awake. "Hey beautiful, how do you feel?"

"Fine actually."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup, why are you so surprised?"

"I thought for sure you'd be hung over after you got so sick."

"I guess half vampires don't get hangovers?"

He laughed. "You are so lucky." I laughed too, remembering seeing him hung over once.

"Come here, I want to show you something." I reached my hand out to him and he sat on the bed and took it in both of his. I showed him the morning after his 21st birthday party on the beach at La Push. There had been a lot of Quileute boys stumbling around on the beach the evening before.

We all slept in a huge tent on the beach that night. Mom sat up next to me reading and I curled up with Jacob as he slept like a rock. When I woke up I could hear him outside the tent groaning and throwing up. When I went to get up my mom shook her head and told me to just let him be.

"Oh shit! Why is the ocean so loud right now!" he moaned.

I laughed and pulled my hand away from present day Jacob. "Yeah, that sucked," he said. I crawled into his lap and put my head on his chest.

"I feel so much better now," I told him.

"Good," he murmured trailing his fingertips up and down my bare back. He chuckled when I shivered. I felt his lips on my shoulder, then his tongue.

"Mmm," I sighed putting my hands behind his head. I parted my legs a little more and slid down, I could feel him through his sweatpants. "Well good morning!" I said as he was kissing his way up my throat.

"Room service!" said a voice through the door.

"Oh yeah, I ordered breakfast when you were sleeping," Jake said. "Just a minute!" he called.

"But I'm naked!" I whispered urgently.

He laughed, "I know, as much as it pains me to say this; go put your robe on." I scampered to the bathroom and grabbed it. Once I had it on Jake opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Black," said the tall man with salt and pepper hair who was pushing the cart into our room.

"Good morning," we both replied. Jake gave him a tip, and once he left I lifted up the try to find a huge omelet.

"I thought we could try these. They'll put anything you want in them."

"I think this one is yours," I said.

"Yeah, I can see the peppers in it. Yours has sausage, bacon, ham, and steak. Mine has all that and the peppers, mushrooms, onions, pretty much everything you can get it in."

"Yummy," I said. We went in the dining room for breakfast, and sat at the table. After breakfast we got ready to go to the spa. I hoped Jake would like it, we were getting a couples hot stone massage. Well, they'd just be warm stones to us. I'd been so excited to find out there was a spa here in the hotel.

We each dressed in something casual, and headed down to the spa 20 minutes early like it had been suggested. We were taken to the hot stone massage room and our massage therapists held up towels and politely looked away as we undressed down to our underwear. But we could still see each other, and Jake's eyes were on me as I reached around to unhook my bra. I smirked at him and mouthed, stop it! He smirked back and I laughed as we got on our tables.

My massage therapist Helene lined up warm stones on my spine. She massaged my back and neck with the stones, then moved on to my arms and legs. I closed my eyes enjoying the silence and the feel of the smooth stones moving over my skin. I was so relaxed I could have fallen asleep, it was over far too soon.

When we were left alone to redress Jake said, "That was really nice. I wasn't sure if I'd like or not, but this was a good idea."

"Of course it was, it was mine!" I teased him.

Later that night, we were headed for another nice dinner, right in the hotel. I just loved the new red dress my aunt had packed for me. Jake looked so handsome in his dress pants, white button up shirt and skinny black tie. We should really dress up more often.

This restaurant was called Jasmine. "Do you think Jasmine would be a pretty name for a girl?" I said as we were waiting for our dinner.

"Yeah, it's nice. I like it," Jake answered. "Did you change your mind about Swan Ali?"

"About Ali, yes. That's retired. Anthony is my only little butterfly," I said.

Jake laughed. "Don't call him your little butterfly! That's not very manly."

"I don't care, he's my little boy!" I insisted. "He'll have plenty of time to be a big strong man like his daddy," I said reaching for Jakes hand across the table, "but right now, he's mommy's little butterfly."

"Okay, okay," Jake conceded. "So you still like Swan then?"

"Yup. Swan Jasmine maybe?"

"I like that," Jake said.

"Okay what about a boy?"

He laughed. "I don't know Ness, I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Well I like Jude, Greyson, and Kaleb too."

"I see you've been thinking about this a lot," he said with a smile.

"Maybe a little bit."

Dinner was amazing, just as last night. Jake was in a seafood kind of mood, and had Alaskan King crab, and lobster medallions. I had Peking Style duck, I'd never tried duck before but I liked it. After dinner we sat on a bench outside and had a quick phone conversation with Anthony. We were having a great time, but I missed that kid like crazy.

We took a cab to the theater, our driver had an accent that sounded a little like Zafrina's. The theater was so elegant, I'd never been to one before. There were so many people, all very well dressed, there was so much going on around me. It was exciting.

Since Jake and I were holding hands as we walked through the lobby he smiled at me, "Do you want to start going out more often?" I nodded happily. Were were shown to our seats and I was almost bouncing in my chair.

The lights went down, and when the show began I was mesmerized from the start. The costumes all the performers wore were incredible, I wondered how they even got into some of them. There were contortionists, trapeze acts, and things I had never even heard of. In every act there was a song being sung by singers off to the side of the stage who had voices that were just stunning. I could hardly believe these were humans.

My favorite part was "Aerial Ballet in Silk." It was just breathtaking. Two huge pieces of fabric hung from the ceiling, the theater was huge so this fabric had to be at least 2 stories high. The performers would hold on to it as it swung around out over the audience, they'd wind themselves up in it in such a graceful way, you wouldn't even notice that was what they were doing. Then they would strike a graceful pose and let themselves unwind a drop 20 feet or more. I thought for sure they were going to fall to their deaths so many times! How many hours a day did the practice doing that, how did they learn it? Where did they even find fabric that long, how was that made?

Jake chuckled and picked up our intertwined hands, kissing the back of mine. "You are so funny, quit over thinking it."

"I can't!"

Before we left, we picked up a DVD of the show, and the soundtrack from one of the many vendors in the lobby, I got a t-shirt too. It had the Alegria logo on it. They even had cute little t-shirts for babies with the Cirque du Soleil logo so I got one for Anthony.

I couldn't stop talking the whole way home. About the girl who twisted her body into impossible positions while keeping 30 hula hoops going (I counted) and the fire dancers, and everything.

"Can you imagine the trust you'd have to have with somebody to do that?" I said about the trapeze artists as Jake was inserting our room key into the door. "The program said they are married, isn't that cute? I wonder if they got together before, or after they started doing that. I can't wait to show it to Anthony."

"He'll love it, that kid is fascinated by cereal. He's gonna go crazy for this," Jake said with a laugh closing our door behind us.

"I bet I could do some of that stuff, I've just never really tried before." I did a handstand. "Easy." Of course my dress flipped up but it was short so it didn't cover my eyes.

"Nice panties, Mrs. Black," Jake said.

"Why thank you," I replied. I stood on just one hand, and then the other, then I walked around the bedroom on my hands singing the song from the opening of Alegria. "Alegria Beautiful roaring scream Of joy and sorrow, So extreme There is a love in me raging Alegria."  
Jake was walking towards me on his hands now. "I bet I can go faster without looking, than you can even if you look," I challenged him.

He snorted, "Get a life." So I started off backwards on my hands, sticking my tongue out as he followed me.

"Come here," he laughed.

"No!" I tried to run away from him on my hands but I hit the wall, and then bounced into Jacob. "Ah!" I shrieked. He didn't fall though, because he'd braced himself. "Hey! Why didn't you warn me?"

His face was just inches from mine. "Maybe I wanted you up against the wall."

"Oh did you?" I said.

Our noses were almost touching. "Uh huh." He pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but giggle as we kissed upside down. He let himself fall to the side so that he was laying on the floor, and I did too. I wrapped the leg I wasn't laying on around him as we kissed.

He pulled his face away and said, "Hey, I brought something you might like."

"Let me see." He pushed himself up off the floor and went to dig through his suitcase. I crossed the room and stood next to him as he pulled out two bottles.

"Edible massage oil," I read out loud. One was chocolate raspberry, the other was orange vanilla. I leaned my head against his bicep.

"Wanna try them? I know we already had the stone massage today, but I can give you another one if you want," he said quietly.

"That sounds nice."

"Or are you too hyper," he teased.

"Nah," I said with a smile. I turned around and told him, "Undress me." He brushed my hair out of the way and unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor. I kicked it out of the way and slid out of my heels as he unhooked my bra. He kissed down my back as he pulled down my panties. I turned to face him and he bent down to kiss me as I undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. I quickly undid his belt buckle, then yanked down his pants and his boxers at the same time.

"Why don't you go lie on the bed, which one do you want to use?" I pointed to the chocolate raspberry one, and went to lie on the bed, folding my arms under my head. I watched over my shoulder as Jake sat by my feet, squirting the oil into his hand and then rubbing them together. He put his hands on the backs of my thighs and massaged the deliciously sweet smelling oil in. I parted my legs a little and he rubbed the insides of them, never going near the place I really wanted him to touch. He then sat on my thighs and opened the bottle again, I felt the oil dripping onto my back. He used both of his hands to spread the oil all over my back, my shoulders and the back of my neck. His strong fingers massaged the oil into my skin. Then he went back and kissed every place he'd just touched.

"Ahh," I sighed happily. "Let me do you now." He got onto his stomach and I sat on his thighs. I liberally squirted the oil all over his muscular back and shoulders then rubbed it in. I gently massaged the back and sides of his neck.

"Ohh that feels so good," he whispered. I leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, then I sat up and got some more oil to squirt into my palms. I massaged it into his arms, then leaned down pressing my chest into his back and running my hands down his arms, to his hands where I laced my fingers with his.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too. I want you."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yes," he groaned into the pillow.

"Sit up then," I said getting off of him. He sat up against the headboard and opened his arms.

"Come here." I climbed into his lap and he guided himself inside of me. I pressed my body to his as I started to rock gently back and forth. We wrapped our arms around each other and he trailed his fingers up and down my spine making me tremble. I put my hands on his shoulders, and he rubbed up and down my ribs. He bent his head down to kiss my breasts and then cradled them both in his hands. He continued to hold and kiss them as my rocking changed to bouncing. I wrapped my arms around his upper back and pressed my cheek to the top of his head. Jake gripped my hips tightly and started to pound me down onto him. I held his face to my chest and started to cry out. I felt the heat spreading through my body already.

"Come on," he breathed.

"Oh shit," I moaned when he brought me down. He took his face from my chest, and looked into my eyes.

"Come on." Few things turned me on more, then how much he loved it when I came. I shouted and shuttered through my orgasm.

"Keep going," I urged him. "Yes!" I put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him hard. He tasted wonderful, I could hardly get enough of him, but I tried to get as much as I could. He held me down and thrust his hips up at the same time when he came. I was still going, so he threw me onto the bed on my back and dove in between my legs. I groaned and looked up into the mirror on the ceiling watching Jake's head move back and forth. It wasn't long until I was whimpering through my second release.

"Oh my God Jacob," I moaned. After one last lick Jake crawled beside me and collapsed onto his back. I draped an arm and a leg across his body as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Two in a row," he said.

"Uh huh, you're a keeper," I said and laughed quietly.

"So you wanna keep me then?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders and holding me close to him.

"Uh huh," I said somewhat breathlessly. "Forever and ever."

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best! That last chapter seemed to be a hit ;) Hope you all liked this one too! If only real men were such giving lovers like Jacob *sigh* lol


	30. Join the Club

A/N: Hope you guys are ready for some lemony goodness.

"Why don't we try going to the casino today?" Jake suggested as we were lying in bed recovering from our morning activities. He'd woken me up this morning in a very, very nice way.

"We should at least go once, what will my family think if we come home and say we never even set foot in a casino while we were in Vegas?" I joked.

We got dressed, eventually, and went to the second floor casino in the late morning. In the elevator we made our plan, if we got $20 in the hole, we'd call it quits. Also, if we won big we'd quit while we were ahead.

It was a flurry of activity in there, flashing lights everywhere, bells and buzzers going off, people groaning over their losses and celebrating their wins. Waitresses in short black skirts, white button up tops and black bow ties rushed by with trays in hand. There were table games that I mostly didn't know how to play so I wasn't very interested by those. I was eying the slot machines.

"Let's try those," I said pulling Jake behind me. "Aw this one is so cute, I thought they'd all just have cherries and the number seven and stuff." Jake watched as I played one that was called Kitty Glitter. If I got 3 diamond kitty collars I'd win, but no such luck. Jake won $20 on the one called Wolf Run.

"I'd have been so mad if I hadn't won anything on that one, I mean come on!" he whispered to me and I laughed. Next, I got us $10 in the hole on the one called Mystical Mermaids.

"Ness, go pick another one," Jake suggested. "You are loosing big time."

"I know but the mermaids are so pretty, I just want to keep playing!"

"That's probably the point," he chuckled as we became $11 in the hole. "I bet I see one you'll like better though."

"Okay I'll bite, where?" He pointed to the one called Davinci Diamonds.

"Ooo that one's pretty too." I'd never been as girlie as my aunts, I was closer to being a tomboy like my mom, but there's nothing like the sparkle of diamonds, even pretend ones.

That one was fun, I got three of the smaller diamonds and we got out of the hole and got back into the positive, $32. But then Jake took care of that on Great Eagle and we were back down to $5. Things got worse on Ancient Dragon, $17 in the hole after that one.

"Dumb ass dragon," I muttered.

"Hey look at that one, 4th of July." Jake said looking at a slot machine across the room.

"Oh we have to play that one!" Certainly a slot machine featuring the holiday Jake asked me to marry him on would be good luck for us.

Or maybe not.

We were twenty five cents away from our $20 limit. "Last time, right?" I said.

"Last time," Jake agreed.

"Wait, give me a kiss for good luck." Jake smiled and put his hand on my back, he pressed his lips to mine once, twice, three times. "Three is a good number right?" He said.

"We'll have to see!" We pulled the lever together. One gold burst of fireworks, two, then a blue one.

"Damn," I said. "Oh well."

Since we apparently aren't very good gamblers, we went to go have lunch in one of the more casual restaurants in the hotel. We spent the afternoon wandering through the hotel. We looked at glass sculptures, there was an amazing one with hundreds of hand blown glass flowers, in every color. It hung from the ceiling so low that if Jake jumped he would have bumped his head. We did a lot of shopping, there was pretty much a whole mall in there. I got some Bellagio stationary for Dad, some glass flowers like the ones in the ceiling sculpture for my aunts, Nanna, and my mom. I found little things for everyone in my family, including a few toys for Anthony. Okay more than a few, more like several.

After dark we went on The Haunted Las Vegas Tour. We piled onto a small bus that had seats more comfortable then I thought they would be, with about a dozen other people. Our guide was a young woman with long straight hair dyed black and very short bangs. She had gages in her ears, and a tattoo of a skull with a pink bow on the top of its head on the side of her neck. I absentmindedly wondered what would happen if I tried to get a tattoo, would it work on my skin?

She introduced herself as Raven. Yeah right I thought, it's probably Erin or something. She told us we'd be seeing locations that were rumored to be haunted by Liberace, Elvis and a few others. She told us spooky stories as we drove through town. We stopped by a few hotels including the "Motel of Death," where a lot of celebrity deaths have occurred.

We got out of the bus a couple of times, once was to take a walk through some creepy looking, poorly lit park. Every time I heard a noise I would jump and Jake would laugh at me.

"How could you be afraid of dead people?" he whispered so low none of the humans would hear. He had a point.

"I don't know, this stuff isn't the same as that. It's so creepy!"

When we got back to the hotel that night, we made a quick phone call home. It was so nice to hear my little angels sweet voice. After we got off the phone, I told Jake to sit on the bed. "I'll be right back," I breathed in his ear. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the lingerie I'd stashed in there. It was a lavender teddy with a matching g-string that was pretty much just floss. The teddy had layers of ruffles on the triangles that barley covered my chest. When I came out of the bathroom Jake was already in his boxers, leaning up against the headboard.

"How'd you know what I was doing?" I teased. He shrugged and smiled. I climbed into his lap and held his face in my hands. He put his hands up the back of my teddy getting a good feel. He tugged at the thin straps that ran across my hips.

"You should wear underwear like this all the time," he suggested.

I laughed, "Yeah right. This is strictly for honeymoon, birthdays, or anniversaries."

"Guess I'd better enjoy it then."

"Uh huh." I pressed my lips to his as he kneaded my ass with both hands. I rocked myself against him, feeling him grow harder underneath me. He traced the outline of the triangles, then put his fingers in between the ruffles to find my nipples. He pinched them through the thin fabric and I whimpered into his mouth. He kissed my cleavage and rubbed the sides of my breasts, pushing them together. I reached between his legs and stroked him through his boxers. I stood up on the bed when he pushed them down over his hips, I went to sit back in his lap but he stopped me.

"Wait, I like this angle," he said with a smile. He pressed his face against my leg and ran his hands up and down them, then he tore my panties away. Jake slid down so that he was lying flat on the bed, and pulled me down onto his face. He did it so quickly I let out a little gasp as he started to lick me. I stripped off the teddy and put my hands on the headboard, then started to grind against him. He tightly gripped my thighs and it wasn't long before my legs started to tremble. I heard his muffled sounds of encouragement as I felt my release. I wasn't even recovered from it when without missing a beat Jake threw me on my back and pushed my legs back. I put them on his shoulders as he pushed into me deep. I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

"Yes baby," Jake whispered.

"Harder!" I begged as I laced my fingers in his short hair, pulling it. He immediately did what I asked, bending my legs back farther then I thought they could go as I shouted. "Oh fuck!" I cried, my voice bouncing along with my body. My face twisted with ecstasy as I came again, Jake's body shuddered as he groaned and spilled everything he had inside of me. I gasped for breath as he collapsed beside me.

"Oh Jake," I moaned.

"If you aren't pregnant after that, I just don't know what else to do," he said breathlessly.

I laughed. "It's a good thing we're going home tomorrow, if we don't I fear you might sex me to death." I curled up against him and he grinned.

"It'd be a good way to go though."

JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Nessie's tossing and turning woke me long before the sun was even up. I frowned at the worried expression of her face as she dreamed. I got up and took a quick shower, we didn't have anything planned today except for some random sight seeing, then our flight home was in the early evening.

After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and padded back into the bedroom. Ness was sitting up in bed, looking down at her hands where she was holding one of the toys she had picked out for Anthony yesterday. When she looked up at me I saw the tears silently streaming down her face.

"Babe what's wrong?" I got back into bed and pulled her next to me.

"I just miss him so much."

"I know, I miss him too, but we'll see him tonight. Why don't you call him," I suggested.

"He's still asleep," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Can we see if we can take an earlier flight?" The longing for our son in her voice was breaking my heart. How could I have said no to that?

"Of course," I said kissing her hair. I got up and called the airline, I held the phone with my shoulder as I pulled some sweatpants on. I sat back in bed and Ness crawled into my lap while I was on hold. "It's all right, we're gonna go home," I soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

After pushing a lot of buttons, and talking to a few people who couldn't even help me with what I was trying to do, I found one that could. She rattled off a few flights, and I asked her to hang on while I checked with my wife. "The soonest we could leave is at 1:15. We'd have to change planes, so it would take a lot longer to get home, but we'd still get there earlier then with the flight we have now."

Ness nodded so I finished making the arrangements. We ended up spending another $75 in fees because we changed our flight. Mildly annoying, but worth it when I felt Nessie's body relax as she sighed with relief with the knowledge that we'd soon be on our way home.

"Can I see your phone?" she asked. I handed it to her and she flipped it open to look at the screen. The background on my phone was a picture I'd taken of her and Anthony. She was kissing his chubby little cheek as he laughed. She stared at the picture until the phone went black, then pushed a random button to make it light up again. She did this a few times then sighed. "My little buddy."

"I know, why don't you just call your mom and see if he's awake," I said. I saw her scroll through the numbers until she reached Bella's cell.

"Hey Jake," I heard Bella answer.

"No Mom, it's me," I held her tightly as the tears started to come back.

"Alice just called and said you guys were coming home early, is everything okay?"

"I just miss Anthony so much," Ness sobbed. "Is he awake yet?"

"Oh sweetie. He's up, Daddy is changing him hang on." Ness put my phone on speaker and I heard Bella say in the background, "It's Mommy say hi!"

"Mommy?" came his little voice.

"Oh! Hi my baby!" Ness said.

"Hi! Hi!" he said.

"Hey buddy," I said.

"Hi Daddy!"

"We are coming home today, we miss you so much we just couldn't stand it. So I'll see you tonight!" Ness said. "And mommy is going to hug you, and kiss you, and feed you, and we'll play whatever you want."

"Wolfy?"

"Of course! I'll have a big kiss for Wolfy too."

After we talked to Anthony, Ness felt better and so did I. "Why don't we go for a swim? We could actually swim this time. I haven't seen your new suit yet," I said. After I thought about it, I hadn't seen my new swim wear either. I dug through my bag to find Alice had packed me cheesy looking black swim trunks, with playing cards and poker chips all over them.

"They are cute, I like them!" Ness said after I'd put them on.

"Cute wasn't really what I was going for here. I like yours better, you look nice in it."

http:/ ec1. images-amazon. com/images/I/41Ru1cqrfZL. _AA280_. jpg

She smiled and led me upstairs to the roof. We had no idea if Ness would be able to get sunburn or not, but she wanted to put sunblock on anyway. I wouldn't argue, I wanted her milky skin to stay just the way it was. Plus, I enjoyed watching her rub it into her arms, her chest and all over her beautiful legs. When she asked for my help, I took my time rubbing it into her back. We swam and played in the water under the hot sun that was so rarely felt in forks.

"I do like that suit, but you should get a bikini too," I said with a grin as we leaned up against the side of the pool.

"You'd like that would you?"

"Uh huh," I said.

"Where am I gonna wear it when we're at home?"

"We could get a pool, or a hot tub if you wanted," I said. "We have the room."

"I like that idea, but that would be so expensive."

"Well I was thinking the little pixie could help us do some investing. Then we could have some more money of our own. That way I could just work part time."

"I like the sound of that. It would be nice to have you around more," Ness said.

We spent the rest of the morning curled up in a chair in the garden, kissing each other softly. When it was time to go pack we said goodbye to the pool and the garden and went downstairs. We had bought so many things, I had to run downstairs to one of the stores and buy another suitcase. Ness dried her hair as I went through the whole villa making sure we had everything we'd come with.

"I guess we aren't really leaving on a good note, but I hope you had fun," I said as I was loading our bags in the back of the taxi.

"I did, lots of fun," she grabbed my hand and showed me some highlights.

"Quit it," I laughed and pulled my hand away, "or we aren't going to be able to leave." We asked our cabbie to take a picture of us in front of the Bellagio fountains before we left. We got to the airport early, so Ness wanted to do a little more shopping.

"Small things," I reminded her gently.

"I know." She found a little picture frame magnet that said Las Vegas and had little hearts all over it. She got a teddy bear with a shirt that said Las Vegas for Anthony. It was not little, but I didn't say anything.

When we got on the plane it was almost empty. From what I heard the flight attendants saying, there had been some kind of mass cancellation. There was some sports tournament going on, and a team had booked almost the whole plane, but they were winning so it wasn't time for them go to home yet. Sadly though, somebody knew the same trick as us so we didn't get to sit in the emergency exit row. There'd be no legroom for me on this flight, damn. We sat in the very back and read crappy magazines as the plane took off.

"I'm bored," Nessie announced an hour into the flight, shoving her magazine back into the pouch.

"We could join the mile high club," I said with a laugh.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

I leaned over and breathed in her ear, "It's when you have sex in the bathroom of a plane."

She gasped and pulled away from me. "You are making that up!"

"I am not!"

"That's so...raunchy!"

"I think that's the point, you like raunchy sometimes though," I said.

"I do not," she insisted.

I put my hand on her thigh, "You like talking dirty."

"I don't say anything that dirty though," she said with a slight smirk as my hand went under her dress to squeeze her knee.

"I love it when you beg me to cum inside of you," I whispered. She let out a long shaky breath as I slid my hand between her thighs. She parted her knees slightly for me to rub the inside of her legs. She pulled my face down and kissed me, when she opened her mouth I slid my tongue past her lips to find hers. I moved my hand up her thigh and she parted her legs as wide as she could in the small seat. I went down the front of her panties and gently cupped her with my hand. She pushed against my hand and kissed me harder.

"Do you want to?" I asked pulling away. She stood up quickly and stepped over my legs.

"We have to be fast," she whispered not looking at me. I heard her quietly close the bathroom door, but not lock it. I waited a minute, looking around to see if anybody had noticed her going in there. Every other passenger was facing the front, so after I decided nobody was paying attention to us I followed Ness. She was standing as far back as she could, which wasn't very, looking at me with hooded eyes as I locked the door behind me. I leaned against the wall, then unzipped my jeans and pulled down my boxers as she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I pushed her panties to the side, and guided myself inside of her. I grabbed her hips and started to bounce her. She let out a quiet, low moan. Ness wrapped her arms tightly around my upper back as I brought her down onto me.

"Oh God," she breathed. Repeating it over and over.

"Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to cum inside of me. Please Jake, oh please," she whimpered.

"Tell me why," I pressed.

"I want you to get me pregnant," she said her voice shaking. "Please, come on." She came before I did, she leaned her head back and her mouth looked like she was screaming but no sound came out as she clawed my back through my shirt. "Yes," she quietly moaned when she felt me let go inside of her. I kissed her deeply but she hopped down and said, "Come on, we can kiss in our seats. Oh, and don't you ever think about this when you are phased, I'll have to kill you."

"I won't," I assured her as I pulled up my boxers.

"So how does this work, do they send our mile high club cards in the mail or something?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm kidding Jake, I'm not _that _sheltered," she said smirking at me over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door behind her to go back to our seats.

A/N: Okay now that the sex romp is over, time for these two to get back to normal life. That's what a honeymoon is for lol. I've been getting lots of e-mails about this story getting added to favorites and alerts, yay! Hope to hear from you guys :) Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers, you guys are so awesome. It might be a minute before I update again, I have to get ready for Eclipse! I'm making a shirt for my best friend to wear and it's gotta be ready! Don't worry I'm not gonna make you guys wait for weeks or anything.


	31. Turbulence

A/N: Good news, turns out I'm not gonna be as busy as I thought getting ready for Eclipse. Enjoy!

"I feel like they all know!" I hissed to Jake as we were about to get off the plane. "We reek of sex!"

"Shh their noses aren't as sensitive as yours, relax. Even if they knew, who cares? We are never gonna see these people again."

He pulled me behind him as we passed the flight attendants who were saying goodbye and thank you to everyone who passed. "Thank you," I told them. "My underwear is so gross now," I muttered once we were off the plane.

Jake laughed. "So get rid of it then."

"You know what, I think I will." I went to use the bathroom, and ditched my underwear in the garbage can. I had enough that I could spare a pair. Jake was eyeballing the lower half of my body when I came out of the bathroom.

"What? Can you tell?" I asked.

"Well I can, but that's only because I'm looking very, VERY closely," he said with a smirk.

"Oh stop," I said lightly smacking his arm. "I can't believe we did that."

"You can't tell me you didn't like it," he teased.

"I didn't say that."

This time we were able to get seats in the emergency exit row, Jake was so glad to be able to stretch out a little.

"I am going to be so happy to see Anthony again, I can't wait. I wonder what he's doing right now." I leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Who knows. Pooping probably."

"Oh stop, he's bigger now he does plenty of things besides that!"

"I know, I was just teasing," he said giving me a squeeze.

"Mom said he's gotten on his knees a couple times. He's about to crawl," I said confidently.

We read more boring magazines, but at least they had an issue of Parents. It would hardly be enough to get me through the whole flight though.

I heard a ding and I looked up, the fasten seat belts sign was on. It startled me when the plane rocked. The captain voice came over the speaker abover our heads and informed us we were experiencing some slight turbulence. "Yeah, no shit," Jake muttered under his breath. For over an hour it felt like we were in a car going down a bumpy road. It was becoming impossible to focus on the article about weening that I was trying to read.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. I hadn't said anything, but with Jake, I didn't need to.

"All this bumping is making me queasy," I said leaning back holding my stomach. He handed me one of those bags for just this purpose, and unfortunately, I ended up using both mine and his. A flight attendant asked if there was anything she could get for me. I wanted to tell her that I could really go for some AB positive, but I settled for a pillow. As desperate as I'd been to see my baby this morning I could hardly make my feet move when we got off the plane. Jake and I sat on a bench right outside our gate, I was not improving and my mind was racing.

"I'm gonna call Doc to come and get us."

"No don't. Just hang on, I'm trying to think. The only time I've thrown up before this week, was when I was pregnant. But I've never drank as much as I did the other night. And I've never been on a plane with turbulence. This just doesn't feel the same, I really don't think I'm pregnant. But now that we're on the ground, shouldn't I be fine?" I tried to work it out in my head, but nothing was making any sense.

"You wanted blood on the plane though, I was holding your hand remember? So I heard you thinking that."

"There's only one way to find out," I said shrugging. Jake reluctantly left me alone on the bench to try to find some type of drug store here in the airport. Could I really be pregnant again? I was leaning towards no. This felt different, before I found out I was pregnant with Anthony, I had been having odd (for me) food cravings for weeks. But I'd had none. Las Vegas had almost unlimited dining options, but I ate the same way I always did. I was quite sure that I'd gotten sick because of the champagne and turbulence. But what if I was drinking like that and I was already pregnant and didn't know it? I felt a wave of guilt from potentially hurting the child that may, or may not be growing inside of me right now.

Jake's return startled me, he was holding a small plastic bag out. "Found one, it cost twice as much as normal. But when you gotta know, you gotta know I guess."

Jake helped me up and we went to find a bathroom. "I called Rachel when I was in the little drug store. I told her what you thought and she said every pregnancy is different."

Hmm.

"I wish I could go in with you," Jake said when we reached the bathroom.

"I know. Now listen, it's best to check, but don't get too excited because I really don't think I am." I turned the test over in my hands carefully reading the directions. "Okay, I'll be back." I felt his eyes on me as I went into the ladies room.

"One line for no, two lines for yes," I murmured to myself as I locked myself into a stall. Never did I imagine I'd be taking a pregnancy test in an airport bathroom. I did what I needed to do on the little stick, and decided to not look at it yet. We'd look at it together. It would take a few minutes to be ready anyway. I put the cap over the end of the stick and put the test back in the box.

"I didn't look yet," I said as I came out of the bathroom. "Why don't we go get in the car, and look there. It will be ready by then."

"Can you make it to the car?"

"Let's just take it slow, I'm still not feeling well but I don't think I'll be sick again." We trudged through the endless corridors and out to the parking lot.

"I'd forgotten how far away we parked!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry, I forgot too. I should have brought the car up." Jake stopped in the parking lot, "Here, get on my back." He crouched down and I got on his back, wrapping my arms around his chest and my legs around his waist. I rested my head on his back. Then of course, since we were back in Washington, it started to rain. I groaned as the rain pelted my back while Jake searched for the car. When we finally got to the rabbit, Jake set me gently in the passenger side and closed my door.

"I'm freaking soaked!" I said as he slid into the drivers seat.

"I know, I am too Ness. Come on, let's look already, I'm dying over here." Jake leaned over to look past my shoulder as I opened the end of the box and pulled out the little plastic stick.

"Jake relax, I really don't think..." my voice trailed off as I held it up in front of our faces.

"Wait I didn't read the directions, what the does that mean?" Jake asked.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I said.

"Nessie, I see two lines, now will you tell me what that means?" he begged.

I laughed with surprise, "It means I'm pregnant."

"It does? You're pregnant? You're pregnant!" He shouted. He took my face in his hands and gave me a soft, quick peck on the lips. I was almost immobile with the shock as a few joyful tears streamed down my face.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant! I really didn't think I was!" I said.

Jake laughed with me and kissed away my tears. "You are though, you are!" he said pulling me into a tight hug. "We're having another baby!" He pulled away and rubbed his hand over my lower stomach. "Hi baby! This is your daddy and I love you so much."

I looked down as Jake's big russet hand gave me a very gentle squeeze. "Hi my little one, I didn't think you were in there, but you fooled me didn't you!"

Jake left his hand on my stomach and kissed me softly, I put my hand over his as our lips moved together and the rain pounded down on the roof of the rabbit. When I pulled away his smiling eyes were filled with tears. I smiled back and pressed my lips to his briefly once more. I took a deep calming breath.

"Let's go home Daddy. We need to see our little guy, and now we have some news to tell him."

"You got it Mommy," Jake said and started the car. I told Jake about my worries over the drinking.

"What the hell is wrong with me, why was I drinking when we were trying to get pregnant?"

"Well we didn't think it would happen so soon. I really think the baby will be fine."

"I just had no idea," I said with my hand over my stomach as we rode down the highway. "I'm eating normal, but now that I think about it, I have been sleeping more. I mean not a ton, I've been so busy chasing A.J. around and I just figured it was because he was wearing me out."

"I did notice you've been sleeping a little more, but it happened around the same time he became mobile, so I thought the same thing you did," Jake said.

"I can't wait to tell him, I wonder if he'll understand." I said.

"I'm sure he'll get it a little. He's so smart."

"You know, we'll probably need to have some form of 'the talk' now," I said.

"Oh man, he's hardly strung more then two words together though."

"But by the time I'm about to pop, I bet he'll be talking enough that he can ask a question or two."

"What are we supposed to tell him?" Jake wondered.

"I've done some reading about it, and I talked to the other imprints. You just tell them age appropriate versions of the truth."

"So we just do the, 'when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much' thing?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"When a wolf imprints on a half vampire..." he said. I laughed. My stomach had started feeling better on the drive home, which felt like it was taking forever. I couldn't wait to see my son again, and to share our wonderful news with my family.

When we got to our long driveway I strained my eyes, trying to see through the trees. Joy and relief washed over me when I saw Anthony, there in my mom's arms as they waited for us on the front porch with Daddy. She must have spotted me before I spotted her, because she was already pointing at the car. Anthony's eyes remained unfocused as he scanned the yard.

"Hey little guy we are right here!" I called to him waving out the window. His eyes finally met mine and he started bouncing up and down in Mom's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" I was out of the car before Jake even slowed down. I ran faster than I had in quite a while, to scoop him from Mom's arms and crush him to my chest.

"Oh honey I missed you so much I just couldn't stand it!"

"Mommy!"

"I love you so much, I missed you!" I stroked his hair and kissed his cheeks. I put my forehead to his and he put his little hands on my face.

"Missed you," he said. If it wasn't for that, I'd have probably managed to keep my eyes dry for our reunion.

"I won't ever leave you for that long again. Not ever, ever," I promised.

Jake, who I'd forgotten existed for a second there, kissed my hair and held his arms out. I handed Anthony to him and he held the baby to his chest and rocked him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Daddy missed you," Jake told him. Jake held him in the air and kissed him all over the face while he giggled that sweet little giggle. I hugged my parents now that my arms were free.

"I missed you guys, too." I told them.

My dad was smiling at me, he knew.

Jake's thinking about it isn't he, you already know, I thought.

His smile grew and I saw his gleaming white teeth. I shook my head.

"Mom, Dad already knows because he's a cheater, but Jake and I have some really good news." She raised her eyebrows hopefully. "We are having another baby," I said grinning.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" She grabbed me and hugged me so tightly I could hardly breath.

"Did you hear that Anthony?" Jake asked him. "Mommy is having a baby, so that means you're going to be a big brother!"

"Baby?" A.J. asked.

"Yup, he or she is right in there," Jake told him. Anthony looked at my stomach and furrowed his little brow. Daddy laugh out loud.

"He thinks you are making it up," Dad said.

"We'll talk about it later," I told Anthony.

We went into the house then, it was so great to be home and curl up on my own couch with my son, next to my mom. We caught up while Jake and my dad brought all the luggage in and took it upstairs to put it away.

"So you guys had a nice time?"

"It was so great. Amazing food, so much to do. Our villa was beautiful, Nanna would have loved it. Up on the roof we had our own little pool, and there was a garden too. Which I threw up in by the way." I had reminded myself of my earlier fear. I told Mom about the champagne, and my worries about the baby."

"Oh sweetie I'm sure everything will be fine. You weren't falling down drunk, just a little tipsy right?"

"Yeah."

"You can talk to Grandpa about it, but I really wouldn't worry. You were NOT so drunk that you got sick, you got sick because you're pregnant."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yes Ness, I really do."

I heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll talk to Grandpa and see what he says. When was the last time Anthony ate?"

"Not since lunch," she told me.

"I'm sure he could go for a little something then. I'm going to go upstairs and feed him, would you call everybody over? I really want to tell them our good news."

"I'll just tell them you missed them and want to say hi," she said with a smile.

"Also true," I said smiling back.

I headed upstairs with Anthony, I was glad to be back in mine and Jake's bedroom. "Out!" I told Jake and my dad. "Our stuff can be put away later, it's Mommy and Anthony time. Right buddy?"

"Mommy time!" Anthony said.

"That's right! Tell Daddy and Grandpa to go away."

"Go way!" he said pointing his finger at them.

Jake laughed, "Don't teach him to be mean to us!"

"I'll be downstairs," Daddy said smirking.

"See? He's been married longer, he listens," I teased.

"Are you really kicking me out?"

I sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess you can stay," I said with a smile. "Here, take him while I change." Jake got into bed with Anthony and he held him in the air above him and played airplane. I watched them smiling as I put on a new pair of panties and some yoga pants. I peeled off my dress and sat in bed, folding my legs. I held out my arms and Jake "flew" Anthony over to me making the airplane noise.

"Hey, could you find my Cirqe du Soleil shirt for me please? I want to wear it."

"Sure, I think your Dad put it away already. I'll get it."

I was a little worried he would forget how to nurse or something, but we latched on like always. I had missed nursing Anthony. It was when I felt closest to him. "I'm so happy to see you my sweet little boy. Did you know Mommy and Daddy went on a real airplane?" I told him all about our trip, and showed him some with my gift. When Jake found my shirt he set it beside me and got into bed with us, resting his head on my thigh.

"So everybody is coming over?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see them. They're probably already downstairs." I smiled down at Anthony while he finished up. "Does that make your belly happy? Do you know where your belly is?" He thought about for a second, then patted his stomach. "You are so smart my love!" I set him in between my legs and pulled my new shirt on.

"Let's go see who's downstairs," I said to my handsome boys. "Oh wait, can you bring down the new suitcase with the presents please hun?"

"Got it."

I carried Anthony downstairs and followed my nose to the living room, sure enough they were all here.

"Welcome home," Grandpa said. "We're glad to see you two."

"How was it?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Oh it was fantastic. We had so much fun, we have presents for you guys too."

"Ooo yay. I love presents!" Aunt Alice said clapping her hands, then she winked at me. She must know too.

"Jake and I have some really great news." I looked over at Jake who was beaming at me. "We found out today, that we're pregnant!"

"Oh how wonderful," Nanna said. Everyone else agreed, they were thrilled for us.

"That's awesome, fast work dog way to go!" Uncle Emmett said and I rolled my eyes, but of course it was just what I expected from him.

"Do you want a baby shower?" Aunt Alice asked hopefully. "You need more stuff!"

"Yeah, the last one was fun."

"Oh good, I'll have to find some new games!"

After a little more baby talk, I handed out the little presents we'd gotten for everybody. I sat on the floor with Anthony sitting up between my legs as he played happily with his new toys. I hadn't realized I'd gotten him so many I really hadn't meant to. He hardly knew which one to play with first. As long as I didn't make a habit of it, it was okay to spoil him just this once. We played together while Jacob gave the family some highlights of our trip.

"Bear," Anthony said twisting around and holding up his new teddy bear.

"Very good," I told him.

"My bear."

"Yup, he's yours. He can be friends with Wolfy. What would you like to name him?"

Anthony considered for a moment. "Bear."

I laughed. "Okay, bear it is then."

Grandpa asked me, "Nessie, would you like to schedule a prenatal visit?"

"Yes! I need to talk to you."

"How does now work?" he said with a chuckle.

"Works for me!"

"Come up upstairs then, we'll make it official."

Jake left his conversation with my uncles and followed us upstairs, he held Anthony as I hopped up onto the hospital bed. Everything was still in this spare bedroom that I'd given birth to Anthony in.

"This is where you were born," I told Anthony as Grandpa felt and prodded my stomach while I was on my back. "We were right in here the first time we saw your sweet little face." He gave me that sweet little smile as if he understood.

First I talked to Grandpa about my main concern, he listened intently taking in all the details.

"...so I'm not even sure how much champagne I had, I was enjoying myself and not paying attention," I said guiltily.

"What size was the bottle?" I couldn't remember how many ounces but I tried to demonstrate with my hands.

"The two of you finished it?"

"Yes," I said.

"Jacob, how many glasses did you have?" Grandpa asked.

"Four? Maybe five at the most."

After a quick mental calculation Grandpa said, "Even if Jake had only four glasses, I don't think the rest of that bottle would be enough to cause any damage, Nessie."

"Not even minor damage?" I asked.

"I really don't think so. Even a human woman would have little to worry about. Just enjoy your pregnancy."

I sighed with relief. "Would you like to do an ultrasound now?" Grandpa asked. "Maybe we could get an idea of how far along you've progressed?"

"Yes!" I thought about it for a minute. "Anthony was born November 5th so...I can't be more than a month along?" I looked to Jacob, he nodded.

"That sounds about right," he agreed. He stood next to me holding Anthony and I rolled up my shirt and tucked it under my breasts, I pushed the waistband of my pants down a little.

Grandpa spread the cold gel over my stomach. "I'm so excited!" I said to Jake. He squeezed my hand.

"Me too," he said with a grin.

Grandpa turned the machine on and put the wand on my stomach, we watched the screen, even Anthony, while he searched. I got choked up and squeezed Jake's hand when we heard the faint heartbeat.

"Listen," I whispered to Anthony. "That's our baby's heart beating."

"Our baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Ah, there you are," he said to the screen. "I knew you were around there somewhere. Here is your womb," he said tracing the outline, "and here is your baby." He pointed to a blurry little peanut sized shape.

"Oh! Jake, look!"

He chuckled, "I'm looking hun. That's amazing."

I let go of Jake's hand. "Take Anthony over by the screen so he can get a good look," I said. Jake walked around the bed with Anthony and stood to the side of the screen.

"Look right here," Jake said touching the screen. "That's your little brother or sister, that's the baby."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, this is a picture of what the inside of Mommy's tummy looks like. That's where the baby is." Anthony looked back and forth between the screen, and my stomach.

I laughed. "I don't think he gets it." Jake smiled.

"You'll be able to tell when the baby grows and Mommy's tummy gets bigger. You'll see," Jake told him. Anthony continued to analyze the screen, and Jake reached down and squeezed my shoulder as I smiled up at him with blurry eyes.

A/N: Yay! When you started reading this chapter, did you think it would end with an ultrasound? lol I'm curious, did you guys start to wonder if she was pregnant the first time she got sick? Also, did anybody notice that every day of the honeymoon, Jake woke up first even though they always went to sleep at the same time? That was a lil clue. Nessie feels awful for getting a little tipsy, but don't worry, Carlisle knows what he's talking about :) Oops, Dr. Cullen I mean. He did not spend over 300 years resisting human blood and developing an immunity to it for me to call him Carlisle! I said that to my mother once, she did not laugh. But I did and that's what matters! Anyway, I've been getting such great feedback from you guys, keep those reviews coming they make me smile! I try to write back to every one of you, and you guys can also feel free to send me a message anytime. This story is getting close to 200 reviews! A super special thanks to a new reader who's been kind enough to share her thoughts for almost every chapter. You know who you are, because you are the only one lol. You should all be like her! :-P


	32. The Trunk in the Attic

A/N: Welcome back! To those of you who reviewed the last chapter, first of all, you are awesome. Second, the preview I gave you is actually for the next chapter because I switched things around a little. But since this is a double posting, no worries =D I think I may have been forgetting to do that sometimes lol, so if I ever forget and you want to know just send me a message.

~~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~~

After I tucked Ness and Anthony into our bed, she insisted he sleep with us tonight and I agreed, I started making phone calls. It was still early so I knew everybody other than pregnant women and babies would still be up. First I called Rachel to let her know, after everybody had gone back home I saw that I had two missed calls from her and a text from Paul telling me to call her back because she was going crazy. She was thrilled for us, of course that our family was expanding and she'd have a new niece or nephew. We made plans to see each other soon since Ness and I had hardly gotten to talk to her at the wedding. She also said Caroline wanted to play with "Amferny." I laughed.

"That's cute, she can call him A.J. though, I'm sure that would be easier. We call him that once in a while."

Next I called my Dad. He chuckled when I told him that soon, he'd be a grandfather of five. "Woah son, you are a fast worker."

I laughed. "I know. We talked about it after Anthony was born though. We really want a big family and we have no idea what's going on with Nessie's body, who knows how long she'll be able to have kids. So we are just gonna go for it, we don't mind having them so close together."

I thought about calling Charlie next, but I wondered if Bella had already told him, or if Ness would like to tell him herself. Who told him about Anthony? I couldn't remember but I knew it wasn't me, I didn't really want that job. It was different with Carlisle, he was used to supernatural stuff and Nessie's "calender age" meant nothing to him. Charlie and I had always gotten along great, but he was a part of the human world. Even though Ness and I were married, I just didn't see how this conversation about the new baby could NOT be uncomfortable. "Hey Charlie, How are the fish biting? Any action at work lately? Oh yeah, I got your grandaughter pregnant again." Yes, I'd leave that phone call for somebody else to make tomorrow.

I started on the list of my brothers next. First I called Embry, he was glad about the new baby, then he wanted to hear about our honeymoon.

"Can she still walk?"

I laughed but said, "Hey, don't talk about my wife like that."

"You aren't answering the question, can she?"

"Pretty much," I answered, and he cracked up.

When I called Quil and told him about the new baby he said, "Well, I see you two have been busy!"

"You know, in a few more years I'm gonna be saying stuff like that to you man!"

He laughed, "Looking forward to it."

Everyone was happy for us of course, the phone calls took longer than I thought, everybody wanted to hear about our trip too. By the time I'd gone through my phone book I was ready for bed myself. Before going into our room I wandered through the empty bedrooms. I wanted us to fill every one of them. Which one should be Anthony's room? Maybe both of the kids could have cribs in the nursery until Anthony got a little older, there was enough room. Both of the kids. Both of our kids. I'll be a father of two soon. Before, I didn't think it could be as exciting at the first time, but it really was.

Ness and Anthony were fast asleep together in the dark. She was curled up on her side facing the middle of the bed in her yoga pants, with both of her arms wrapped as tight as they could go around Anthony as she held him to her chest. He was in just his diaper, his little arms on her shoulders, too short to wrap around her neck but it looked like that's what he'd been going for. I couldn't see his face because it was buried in the side of Nessie's neck, but she was smiling in her sleep.

I stripped down to my shorts and eased myself into bed. Despite my effort not to, I woke Nessie. With her eyes still closed she reached out for me, and when she found me she put her arm around me to pull me closer.

"Hey Daddy," she murmured.

"Hey Mommy, I love you," I wiggled one of my feet between hers and put my arm around her and A.J.

"I love you too." I curved my back slightly so I could share Ness's pillow without squishing Anthony. I listened to the soft sounds of their breathing as I fell asleep. It was so nice to be home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RPOV THE NEXT WEEK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a Friday morning I got up with Jake when his alarm clock went off. I had plans to go to the big house and visit with Aunt Rose, and get a box of clothes for Anthony that she had been hoarding, and said would fit him now.

I took Anthony downstairs and put him in his highchair, and gave him some a couple of cheerios while I packed Jake's lunch. I stacked two sandwiches high with roast beef and Swiss cheese.

"Daddy's?" Anthony asked pointing.

"That's right sweetie, these are for Daddy's lunch."

"Me?" he asked hopefully.

"You want some?" I ripped up a piece of cheese and set it on his tray. "Here you go."

"Oooo," he said looking at the cheese.

"That's a new kind, you haven't had Swiss before, do you like it?" He shoved a piece in his mouth, and kicked his feet happily. "I guess so!" I said. Jake bounded down the stairs and I handed him his lunch.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he said. He laced his fingers in my hair and mouthed, I want you.

"It's only been like 10 hours," I reminded him, even though I felt just the same way. He smirked at me. "Tonight," I promised in a whisper.

"Daddy!" Anthony called.

"What's up buddy?" Jake asked turning around.

"Cheese," he said holding up a piece to show him.

"Very nice. I gotta go to work though, love you," he said and ruffled his hair. He bent over and lifted my shirt to place a kiss low on my stomach. "Love you baby." He straightened up and said, "Last but not least, I love YOU." We shared a too short kiss, then he was off.

I fed Anthony some yogurt while I drank my breakfast, then went to get ready. I put on a pair of Jake's cut off sweats, which were pants on me, and a t-shirt, then pinned up my hair. Once I was ready, I got Anthony changed and dressed, packed up some diapers and toys, and went downstairs to find Aunt Rose already waiting for us in the driveway.

Once we made it to the house, it was unusually quiet.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, I only saw Uncle Emmett, swearing at the Wii.

"Hey! Impressionable child in the house," I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ness," Uncle Emmett said.

"Carlisle and Esme went to see the Denalis, and everybody else is hunting," Aunt Rose answered me. "Do you want to see the clothes? They are in the attic."

"What are they doing all the way up there?"

"I bought them a while ago."

Uncle Emmett cleared his throat, and looked right at her.

"Okay, I bought them before he was born," she admitted.

I got up to go to the attic while Anthony was being told about the joys of video games by Uncle Emmett. "You don't have to get them, I'll do it," Aunt Rose said.

"They are for my kid, I'll get them. I'm pregnant, not disabled," I reminded her.

"Okay, okay, you sure are your mothers daughter! They are in a box marked Anthony/Swan." I went upstairs and jumped to reach the cord in the hallway, I pulled down the ladder and climbed up the steps into the attic. At first the attic of the big house looked pretty typical, boxes, trunks, and rack after rack of clothes. When I looked at them closer, there were clothes from every era of the past 100 years.

"I didn't know you guys kept all these clothes up here!" I called down.

"Some are from when we were human. Plus we've saved a few things along the way," Aunt Rose shouted up.

"I'll say you did!" When I came across the 1970's rack I laughed. It was hard to imagine my dad in bell bottoms. I found the box for Anthony, and decided to linger for a minute to do a little exploring. There were trunks labled by decade in chronological order. I poked through a few of them, there were dried flowers, nick nacks, things like concert tickets and programs.

There was a trunk in the corner that had no label and more notabley, it was locked. Call me nosey, but there was no way I could go back downstairs without seeing what was in there. What was the point of locking it? Perhaps it was not meant to stop, but to instead discourage someone from opening it.

I took the bobby pin out of my hair and put it in the lock the way Uncle Emmett had once showed me. He thought it was funny how easily humans locks could be broken into, even by other humans. He enjoyed the challenge of picking locks without using his strength. I got to be very fast at it, I could pick 5 locks in under a minute. Then my mom came home from hunting and gave Uncle Emmett quite an earful, and that was the last time we played with locks.

I heard the lock click open and I was careful not to disturb the thick layer of dust on the top of the trunk as I opened the lid. As I sifted through the contents, I realized these were the remnants of my mothers human life. This was what she had left behind.

The first photo album I picked up was labeled, Jacksonville trip. Under the first photo in the book was written, Mom. It was my mother and her mother, on the beach with their arms around each others waists as the sun started to set behind them. Mom looked different as a human. As a human she was still beautiful, I'd always thought she was, but maybe just a little more plain. There was another of my parents sitting at a kitchen table, Dad, who looked exactly the same of course, had books and papers spread out in front of him. He was smirking and Mom's mouth was opened, frozen in whatever she was saying. They looked happy. There were some of Mom's step dad Phil, many pictures of the beach. All of the pictures with my Dad in them, were taken inside.

The next album said Senior Year on the cover. The first picture was of my parents, my mom looking slightly awkward. The picture had been folded in half, then unfolded again, the label under it said, Edward Cullen: Charlie's kitchen. On the next page was one of Dad and Grandpa Charlie in his living room. Grandpa with his usual "Vitamin R" as he called it. To the world outside Forks it was known as Ranier Beer. There was a picture taken in a parking lot, under it said, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, and Ben. After that there were a lot of random pictures of mostly those same people with a few others. The ones with my mother in them, she was rarely looking at the camera, and never looked all that happy about having her picture taken. The ones she looked happiest in, were the candid shots, and the pictures my dad was in as well.

The next group of pictures were taken in the big house. I really liked the one of my parents standing to the side of the couch. Dad had his hand on the small of my mom's back, her cheeks were tomato red and Dad had thrown his head back with laughter. I couldn't tell if it was another candid or not, or a posed one that may not have turned out as had been planned. There was one of Mom and Nanna hugging, and one of Aunt Alice with her arms around Mom's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. Mom looked as if she'd been a little caught off guard. Aunt Alice had told me once she knew she had seen how much she would love my mom as soon as they met, so she just automatically did. She also claimed that she knew my parents were in love with each other, before they knew it themselves. The last picture in the album was of my mom standing next to Dad and opening a brightly wrapped gift, with Uncle Emmett smiling behind her.

At the bottom of the trunk, there were a few newspaper pages that had turned slightly yellow. The first one I picked up, my eyes were drawn to the headline, Local couple killed Jeaneu.

The lives of local couple Edward and Bella Cullen, both age 19, were tragically cut short when they were killed in a car accident in Alaska over the weekend. The pair were attending the University of Alaska where Bella was majoring in literature, and Edward in biology. Bella was the daughter of Forks police chief Charles Swan, Edward the son of prominent local surgeon, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The young couple met while attending Forks High School, and were married here in Forks last September. No details of the accident are being released at this time, except that both were killed instantly, and there was no alcohol involved. Please see page 16 for the Cullen's obituaries, and funeral arrangements.

Sure enough right underneath it was page 16. The obituaries of my parents were at the top of the page, right next to each other. It listed the dates of their deaths, their school and their majors, and who they were survived by. Both of them said at the end the date of the funeral service, and that in leui of flowers, the family asks donations be made to the World Wildlife Federation.

The other newspaper page was the front page of The Forks Eagle. The headline shouted: Memorial to be held for the Romeo and Juliet of Forks.

At 10:00 A.M. this Saturday a memorial and prayer service will be held at Forks High School for Edward and Bella Cullen. The service was arranged by Angela Weber, a close friend of Bella Cullen. Miss Webers father, Pastor Marcus Weber, married the now deceased couple at their wedding last September, and will lead the service. Hymns will be sung, and friends will be invited to share memories of the couple. Miss Weber stated: "We are all devastated by this loss, it came as such a huge shock. I hadn't seen them since the wedding, but I talked to Bella often. We spoke a few days before the accident and she and Edward were both very happy and enjoying school in Alaska. They loved married life, we all knew they would. They will be missed without a doubt." Via a telephone interview, Bella Cullen's mother Renee Dwyer said, "A parent should never have to bury their only child, I know that my life will never be the same again. I love my daughter and she is the first thing I think about when I get up in the morning, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night. I'd really like to thank every one in Forks for their love and support. It means so much to me that Angela did this, (organized the service.)" Dr. and Mrs. Cullen could not be reached for comment about the service, but Edward Cullen's sister, Alice told us, "We do plan to attend. We love Bella like our own, she and my brother will be greatly missed but we know time heals all wounds. For not only us, but everyone who loves Edward and Bella." Bella Cullen's father, Forks police chief Charles Swan declined to comment but has issued this statement through the Forks police department: "It was a honor, and a blessing to be Bella's father for 19 years, and a privilege to be Edwards father-in-law even for such a short time. I thank the community for their support, and for them continuing to respect my privacy during this extremely difficult time." At the conclusion of the service a luncheon will be held at the home of Ben Cheney, all are invited to attend.

So that last article was what had upset my mother so. How difficult it must have been for her to read about her Renee's anguish, to not be able to comfort her, to let her know she was safe and happy.

I'd be willing to bet that Grandpa Charlie did not write that statement. I wondered who did? It sounded like it might have been Grandpa Carlisle.

I carefully replaced the lock, and picked up the box of clothes. As soon as my feet hit the floor of the hallway Aunt Rose appeared at my side and said, "You picked that lock didn't you." Damn. It was a statement, not a question. She took my silence, and somewhat guilty expression as a yes. "Do NOT tell her about that. She doesn't even know it's there, your father insisted on keeping all of that stuff. Don't ask me why though, I haven't a clue."

"I won't say anything," I assured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

A/N: I just couldn't stop thinking about what it was Bella saw in the paper after I wrote the chapter Letting Go. I wrote it down to get it out of my system and thought I'd share it with you. Since this was a short one, as I said before, double posting today so read on!


	33. Can We Keep Them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early Sunday morning and the shop was closed, I was glad to have Jacob home. I was in bed on my side with Jake's body curved to mine behind me. He had his hand under my shirt, splayed out on the small bump I now had and was kissing my neck. Just when things started to escalate, a little voice came from the nursery.

"Mommy? Ham?"

I looked over my shoulder, Jake smiled ruefully at me. "I'll make it. Should I make some eggs too?"

"That would be nice." Jake went downstairs, and I got Anthony from his crib. It just made my heart soar the way his face lit up when he saw me every morning.

"Hello my sunshine!" I said scooping him up.

"Hi Mommy!" He laughed as I covered him in kisses.

While Jake made breakfast Anthony and I stayed in bed and cuddled. "This is almost ready Ness," Jake soon called from downstairs.

"Should we go have some ham and eggs with Daddy?" I asked Anthony.

"Ham," he said pushing away from me, eager for breakfast. I wasn't nursing Anthony anymore, he certainly got enough nutrition from solid foods now. I missed the bonding a little, but soon the new baby would need my milk so Anthony's turn was done. He loved food so much, he didn't even seem to mind.

"You got it, let's go," I said sitting up. I pulled on one of Jake's wifebeater t-shirts and headed downstairs. Jake was still in his boxers, at the stove making eggs in one pan and frying ham in the other.

"Hey," he said turning around. "Do you want garlic powder on yours?"

"Yes please," I said getting on my tip toes to give him a kiss. "Don't put any on his though. Just take his out of the pan before you put it on ours."

"Okay." He added in a whisper, "You look so hot in my clothes."

"Stop!" I said blushing slightly. "You can't say stuff like that in front of him!"

"Aw, he has no idea!"

"Mommy's hot!" Anthony shouted.

"Sorry," Jake said sheepishly.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I muttered.

"Sweet Jesus," Anthony repeated. Wow, way to take my own advice. I groaned.

"I can't really say anything, because now I've done it too." I said throwing my free hand up in the air. "Let's just eat," I sighed.

I sat down at the table with Anthony in my lap. "Let's not use the highchair today. You can eat in my lap, it'll make a big mess but that's okay because Mommy loves you."

"My Mommy."

"That's right my precious," I said kissing his hair. Jake put my plate and Anthony's in front of us and sat down across the table. After I was done cutting up Anthony's food up I looked at my own plate and suddenly said, "You know what? I don't want this anymore."

"Don't you feel well?" he asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"It's not that, I just realized I'm more thirsty then hungry."

"Carlisle is bringing more blood home after work today right?" he asked.

"I want to hunt, I'm not waiting that long."

"Are up for it?"

"I feel fine, just let me ride on your back," I said.

"You're sure?"

"Jacob. I'm hunting," I said, my tone indicating that there would be absolutely no more debate about this.

He put up his hands defensively. "I'm not saying you shouldn't. As long as you are feeling well, let's do it. That's fine because Alice is coming over later and she can watch him. I called her after you went to bed last night and asked her over so we can talk about investing."

"Oh okay. That works out well then." Jake and I had already talked about how much we had in our bank account, and how much we wanted to invest in the stock market.

After breakfast Aunt Alice showed up, with Uncle Jasper and a thick folder under her arm. We sat at the dining room table and went over some options. She taught us the very basics of the stock market.

"Usually there is a fair of amount of risk involved. With me though, there's almost none. The only time I ever lost money was in 1951, and I made up for it within a week. Is there anything inparticular you want to invest in?"

Jake and I looked at each other and shrugged. Anthony copied us and shrugged with his little palms turned up in the air. It was so cute.

"I don't care, do you?" Jake asked me.

"Not really."

"We trust you. Just do whatever you think is best," I told her.

She thought about it for a moment. "There's a new iphone coming out, and Apple is a great investment."

"Oh there is? I hadn't heard that," Jake said.

"They haven't announced it yet. That won't until next week but when it happens, you two will be rolling in money. That's an easy one so we'll start with that."

"Sounds good to me," Jake said looking at me, I nodded.

"Would you guys mind staying with Anthony for a little while? I want to hunt."

"No problem, we are free all day," Uncle Jasper said.

"Go do what you need to do. Healthy Mommy equals healthy baby!"

I gave Anthony a kiss and promised him we'd be right back. When we got far enough away, Jake stashed his shorts behind a tree and phased. Once he was on four legs I jumped on his back and held on as he ran into the woods. Soon we both caught the scent of a few elk. They would have to do, I guess it can't be a mountain lion every time. I leaped off Jake's back and landed on the back of the biggest male as the herd scattered. I drained him quickly, then went after one of the females who had fled. I still was not satisfied, so I chased down another male, catching up with him easily. When I was through with him I sat up against a tree and sighed happily.

"Want any?" I asked Jake gesturing to my third kill. He shook his big wolf head and came to lie beside me and rest it in my lap. I scratched him between his ears and Jake made low sounds of contentment as I let my meal settle.

"Okay, let's get home Daddy. Take it slow though." Best to be cautious on a full stomach I figured. As Jake trotted through the woods back towards home, I heard tiny yipping sounds coming from the north. Jake heard it too and stopped, looking in the direction the sounds were coming from.

"What is that? Let's go see," I said. We turned to follow the sounds. There, under a tree in a pile of leaves, were three scrawny baby wolves.

"Oh!" I breathed. "Look at them, aren't they sweet!" The noisy one on his feet was light brown, the one just sitting looking at us was a darker chocolate brown. The third was a tiny black one, who was curled up in the leaves, with it's eyes on us.

"Poor little things, they are all alone! I wonder where the Mommy is?" I slid off Jake's back and slowly approached them. Jake barked and when I turned around he was shaking his head at me.

"Oh, I guess the mommy wouldn't like to come home and find me playing with her babies huh?" Jake nodded. He gently nudged me away so I was a safe distance from them, then he barked at me and took off howling as he ran. All three of them were looking at me. If they were big enough to have a leader, the light brown one was it, the protector. He was still standing up and making high pitched yipping noises at me. The darker brown one was eyeing me warily, the little one looked curious.

I was guessing that Jake was looking for the mother. I was considering going to try and find him when he finally came back with Seth. Seth barked at me happily and nudged my belly with his nose.

"Hey Seth," I said with a smile. After another bark he ran off.

"Did you look for the mom?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"Did you find her?" He nodded slowly.

"Is she okay?" He sadly shook his head no.

"Oh no! What should we do?" He inclined his head towards the babies, then towards the direction of our house.

"Can we keep them!" he made a chuckling sound and nodded.

"Anthony is going to just loose his mind! His own Wolfies!" Jake made the sound again. He motioned for me to come closer, and we both approached the babies. The leader really freaked out now, barking and jumping back and forth in front of his siblings, the other brown one stood in front of the tiny black one protectively.

"It's okay little ones," I promised in a whisper. I wasn't sure what to do so I stood and watched Jake. He inched forward and got down on his belly, then slowly rolled over onto his back. If there was a posture, "I won't hurt you," that was it. I got on the ground and sat with my legs folded under me as the little wolves circled around Jake sniffing him cautiously. After they backed away Jake slowly got up and took a step towards me. He licked the side of my face and then nuzzled my shoulder. The babies had now turned their attention to me, I kept my eyes on them as I stroked Jake's fur and kissed the side of his face. I held my hand out as they came to smell me, first the leader, then the other brown one and last the black one. They seemed to feel okay about us now, if not okay at least a little better. That is, until Jake carefully picked up the little black one with his mouth and handed it to me. The dark brown leader did not like that at all. I made a little pouch with my shirt to hold the black one, and Jake gave me the light brown one. He picked up the leader and then turned his body toward home. He looked at me over his shoulder and crouched down so I could easily get on his back. I climbed on with the squirmy bundle in my shirt and held on with one hand as Jake galloped home.

When we got to the tree where he'd left his shorts, he stopped and set the baby wolf down, I got off so he could phase back.

"So what happened to the mom?"

"She got her leg caught in a fucking trap," he said angrily as he was pulling on his shorts.

"Oh no, that's so awful! How sad," I said as we walked towards the house.

"Yeah, it really, really is," Jake agreed sadly. "Seth and I dug a hole and buried her, tried to show her a little respect. We broke the trap and buried it too."

"Good," I said.

"She looked like she'd been there long enough that these three have got to be hungry as hell. Tribal law says to protect them, so there was no way I could just leave them out there, they would have died for sure."

"What should we feed them?" I asked.

"When they are this little the mom will eat something then regurgitate it, so we can just shred up some meat, maybe put it in the food processor or something...I wonder if there were more, wolves usually have bigger litters than this. They weren't even in a den, they must have had one but I couldn't find it. They were just out there where anything could have gotten them. I am so pissed off right now."

I wrapped my arm around his waist. "I know. It's such a shame about the mom, but you gave her a nice burial and detroyed the trap, so it can't hurt any other wolves now. And we are gonna take good care of her babies for her."

He sighed and kissed the top of my head as we reached the edge of our yard.

I wasn't surprised to find that my aunt and uncle were waiting with Anthony on the back porch. "Mommy! Daddy!" He shouted reaching for us from Aunt Alice's arms.

"Hi my sweet boy, I told you we'd be right back. Wait until you see what we found!" I told him. "Should we let him touch them?"

"Maybe not just yet," Jake said. I set my bundle of wiggling wolves on the ground and took Anthony from Aunt Alice. We watched the three babies carefully inspect their new surroundings, smelling every blade of grass.

"Wolfy!" Anthony exclaimed.

"I know! Aren't they so cute?"

"Cute!" he agreed.

"They are just adorable," Aunt Alice said.

"I'm gonna get them something to eat. How much steak do we have?" Jake asked.

"There's 2 in the freezer and one in the fridge, you can give them that one in the fridge."

"Awesome, you guys are about to get the best meal of your lives!" he told the babies.

They had moved on from the grass and were now eyeing my aunt and uncle. "You should let them smell you," I said. They both sat on the bottom step of the porch and stayed still, nobody could be still like a vampire. When they were satisfied that Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice would not harm them, they moved on to staring at Anthony. I sat on the step next to Uncle Jasper, and picked up the babies one at a time. One at a time, I held them each a small distance away from Anthony. Close enough they could get a whiff, but not close enough to touch. It was cute watching Anthony and the babies smell each other.

Jake came out with a bowl full of steak that had taken a whirl in the food processor. He made three piles of it in the grass, and the babies attacked it.

"Now don't go near them while they are eating. They'll snap at you for sure. Especially that one," Jake said pointing at the leader.

"He's a feisty one isn't he," I said.

"You got that right," Jake agreed.

They finished their first serving quickly, Jake dished out some more until they had finished the whole steak.

"You guys needed that didn't you!" Jake said. "Why don't we take a couple baby gates from downstairs, and put them out here so these guys can stay on the porch. I can get some more gates after work tomorrow."

"Fine with me," I said. Jake scooped them up and brought them on the porch. I sat in a chair with Anthony and the little wolves investigated my shoes. When Jake came back, all three of them watched him set up the gates.

"Do you think they are boys or girls?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'll check," he said.

"Do you know how to?"

He smirked at me. "I think I can figure it out." He picked up the leader first and turned him over. "Boy," he announced. Next the other brown one, "boy." Last was the tiny black one, "and a girl."

"Aw just like us! Let's name them, the girl is mine!"

"Ness, we can't keep them forever, they are wild," he reminded me gently.

I pouted. "I know," in truth I hadn't thought of that yet, "but can't we at least name them?"

"Sure, but once they can survive on their own we have to let them come and go as they please. They can live in the yard if they like, but if they want to leave we have to let them."

"Okay, okay. Let's each name one of them. I want to call the girl Ophelia."

"Ophelia?" he asked.

"What? It's pretty!"

"I like it," Aunt Alice offered.

"Okay, Ophelia is is then," Jake said.

"Which one do you want to name?" I asked.

He thought about it, then pointed to the leader. "Let's call that one Takoda, it means protector.'

"I like that," I said. "It fits him."

Anthony was watching the wolves with interest as the were laying on the porch with full bellies, for the first time in who knows how long. They were calm, but alert. "You can name that one sweetie, what would you like to call him?"

"Pizza!" Anthony said.

"You want to name the wolf pizza?" Jake said.

"Pizza," he said again, pointing at "his" wolf.

"Really buddy?" I asked.

"Pizza!" he shouted and pointed at the wolf insistently.

Jacob and I laughed, "Okay then, Pizza, Takoda, and Ophelia," I said.

"Oh and by the way," Aunt Alice said, "I heard you're hot Nessie."

"And that Jesus is sweet," Uncle Jasper added. I sighed and rolled my eyes. My little parrot.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went home, and soon after Grandpa and Nanna came over, each holding a box containing bags of donated blood. "Ahhh," I said happily when I opened the front door to greet them. I invited them in and went to go stock the top shelf of the fridge, soon I wouldn't feel like bending over to get anything on the bottom ones.

After they left, Jacob sat on the floor in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the back porch, with Anthony in his lap. He started telling him how important the wolves are, and how we must look out for them. Anthony pressed his hands against the glass, and was delighted when Pizza stood up putting his paws on the glass.

I went and dug out the album that held the pictures that had been taken every day of my first pregnancy. I thought now would be a good time to show it to Anthony. Jacob carried him into the living room, "What are you up to?" he asked me.

I held up the album, "I want to show this to Anthony."

The three of us sat on the couch together, "This is when you were in my tummy. There's a new baby in there now, just like you used to be." I turned the pages and showed him how I got bigger and bigger. "See? That's you." On the very last page was his and mine first picture together. "And there you are after you were born."

He pointed at the picture of us and said "Mommy," and touched the image of himself and said, "Me."

"Right."

I pointed at my last pregnant picture on the opposite page, "There you are, right in there."

"Me?"

"Yup." He still looked a little doubtful.

He surprised us later that night by scooting over to and end table, and pulling himself up on it, he stood on shakey legs while gripping the table. We cheered and he was thrilled by our reaction. He scooted back to me, and I put my hands under his arms to lift him up.

"Can you stand up big boy?"

"Big!" he said.

"You sure are," I told him. Jake watched as I took my hands from under his arms so that I was still touching him, but not holding any of his weight.

"Look at you, you are standing up!" Jake said. But Anthony got too excited and lost his balance, he looked horrified for half a second.

"You're fine, Mommy has you," I said holding him close to me. "Wanna try again?" I asked setting him on the floor. We spent the night taking turns helping him practice standing up. He'd get wobbly after less than a minute, but I was excited to see him so close to walking.

Before bed we said goodnight to the wolves through the door, and I had myself a glass of donated blood, it tasted better to me than it ever had before. It was so good, I went back for seconds.

After I'd changed Anthony for bed, I covered his ears and said to Jake in a voice too low for Anthony to hear, "Get in bed, we are picking up where we left off this morning." I tucked Anthony in and turned on his white noise machine, when I went into our room Jake was waiting for me.

It was slow and sweet that night. I ended my day the same way I'd started it, with Jake behind me, his hand curved around our unborn child.

A/N: Cute little baby wolves yay! I'm excited that this story has gotten 200 reviews! You guys are so very awesome. I've been getting such a great response from you guys lately I can hardly keep up! .NewMoonFan. left the 200th review so she got to help pick the name of the new baby, and have some input on the gender. She gets to know early, and the rest of you will find out soon enough. ;) I'm trying out the spell checker here on ff . net, I'm pretty sure it's crap though so can anybody point out a good one? I need something better to work on this story, I'm sick of using notepad!


	34. Pizza

A/N: I think those of you who are Anthony fans are going to enjoy this chapter :)

It was a beautiful morning in late January, snow had fallen all over the ground, and my hair was messily pulled back away from my sweaty face as I was doubled over the toilet. Anthony was sitting up on the cold bathroom floor watching me with concerned eyes.

"Mommy's sick?" he asked me several times.

"Yes, go find Daddy," I told him. Several times. Several. Freaking. Times. But he stayed. Jake came into the bathroom, ready for work, and crouched beside me, stroking my back.

"I called your parents, they are on their way. Do you want me to wait until they get here?"

"No," I said with my head resting my head against the bowl.

"How about I put Anthony in his crib and give him some books."

"That would be good," I mumbled. Jake picked Anthony up from the floor. He screamed and reached out to me, "No! Mommy's sick! No!" He was so smart, now that he was learning more words to express himself, he always knew exactly what was going on around him.

"I know, but she'll be okay," Jake assured him as he carried him out of the bathroom.

After he got Anthony settled he came back in. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I have a feeling I'm not done in here yet." Jake pulled three plush towels out of the bathroom closet and laid them down on the floor, he rolled up a fourth into a pillow.

"Thank you," I murmured. He got down on the floor beside me and put his hand over my bump and buried his face in my neck.

"I left a glass of blood for you on your nightstand. This will pass soon, just remember it'll be worth it in the end."

"I know."

He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll call your mom in a couple of hours to see how you're doing. I love you."

"Love you."

I laid down on my makeshift bed, it was surprisingly comfortable, certainly more comfortable than kneeling on the hard floor. I rested my head as I listened to Anthony talk to himself in his room. I wasn't sure if he was actually reading, or just naming the animals on the pages of his jungle book.

"Lion...Zeba...Tiga." I wondered what a tiger would taste like, would it be any better than the mountain lions? I closed my eyes and day dreamed about the hunting possibilities there would be if we went to visit Zafrina and company. I imagined chasing lions with Jake through the jungle until the next wave of nausea hit me hard and I shot back up. I really didn't understand how I had anything in my stomach left to loose at this point!

My parents arrived right in the middle of it. I heard my dad talking to Anthony in the other room as my mom entered the bathroom. "Can I do anything?" she asked, her voice full of sympathy.

I shook my head no.

"I sort of figured that, call if you need me." I nodded. Eventually I got some sleep there on the floor. I drifted in and out until my throat started to burn.

Dad, are you listening?

"What is it Ness?"

I'm thirsty, could you bring me the glass that's on my night table?

I heard the air whoosh as he went past the bathroom door, the appeared in the doorway with my glass. I carefully sat up and held my hand out. "Ahh," I sighed after I gulped it down greedily.

"Why don't you get into bed," Daddy suggested. I gave him my free hand and he helped me up. It so felt nice to sink into the comfort of our bed. I wished Jake were here.

"He will be soon."

"Really?" I rolled over to look at the clock. I hadn't realized I'd slept almost the whole day away on the bathroom floor. Knowing that Jake would be home soon brightened my mood considerably.

I was glad to see him come through our bedroom door. "Hey babe, I hear you've been up here all day. I'm glad you got some rest, you look a little better at least."

"Yeah, I was able to get myself into bed. I'm happy you're home," I told him as he was changing from his work clothes into a pair of gym shorts.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course. Always." He crawled into bed and curled up with me.

"Any flutters yet?" he asked brushing the back of his hand against my stomach.

"Nope, not yet."

"I can't wait to be able to feel the baby." He put his hand behind my head and kissed me, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back. After a moment he pulled away and asked, "Can I give the baby a kiss?"

"Mmm hmm," I said with a smile. He crawled down to the middle of the bed and got on his hands and knees.

He kissed me right in the middle of my belly and whispered, "Hi little one, it's Daddy." While he was placing light kisses all over me, I heard Anthony starting to cry from downstairs.

"Where's Mommy!" he wailed.

"Oh the poor thing, I've hardly seen him all day. Will you guys bring him up?" I said knowing my parents would hear me. I heard them come up the stairs at a human pace and Dad came in holding Anthony, with Mom following behind. Dad handed me my poor sniffling child.

"Mommy sick?" Anthony asked.

"I'm feeling better now, don't you worry yourself cutie." I then said to my parents, "You guys go ahead home. I can't thank you enough for coming over today."

"No trouble at all, we enjoyed spending the day with him. Just let us know the next time you need us," Daddy said.

"We will, thanks so much," Jake said.

After we said our goodbyes I told A.J. "Daddy was just saying hi to the baby, would you like to say hi too?"

"Baby," he said. I handed him to Jake and he set him next to my stomach, and Jake put his hand on it.

"Go ahead, say hi to the baby," Jake encouraged him. Anthony put his much smaller, somewhat lighter hand next to Jake's bigger darker one on my stomach.

"Hi baby," Jake said.

"Hi baby," Anthony echoed. He gently patted my bump and smiled at it. I wasn't positive he really got it, but seeing him do that was so sweet, it really didn't even matter.

A couple weeks later it had become apparent that I was growing faster than I had with Anthony. Grandpa said I had between two, and two and a half months to go, it was hard to nail down. I'd had another ultrasound, so we got to see our growing child. Just like last time, we had no idea what the gender was. So this baby would be another little surprise. I looked like I was about five or six months along now, so I'd gotten pretty big, pretty fast.

I'd spent the past couple of days on the phone catching up with people while Anthony was napping. I called Rachel, we decided that when my stomach started feeling tight again, she'd spend as much time here as she possibly could. When that happened, we'd know I had about a week to go. I wasn't looking forward to the pain again, but when it came, I knew I'd only be a few days away from meeting my child. I planned on just spending that time in bed as I had before, Rachel agreed that was probably best, and I knew I had plenty of volunteers to take care of Anthony.

I called Emily, she was six months pregnant now, and feeling good most of the time. She'd found out she was having a girl, Dove was so exited about her baby sister. Emily had developed quite an obsession with hot dogs. And she put every kind of topping on them she could think of, sour kraut, Italian dressing, she would cut them up and put them in baked beans and macaroni and cheese.

"Oh and I tried wrapping them in bacon yesterday, it was practically orgasmic Nessie! Dove likes hot dogs too so that makes things easy. Last week, I killed of a whole package, and I was so sure we had more in the freezer but we didn't. So it's two in the morning and I cried for half an hour before Sam went to go and get me more. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was being totally ridiculous, but I just couldn't help it!" she'd told me.

"Have you tried dipping them in barbecue sauce?" I asked.

"No! Ooo I know we have some, I'll have to let you know how it is. I wonder if I put hot dogs in baked beans, with the barbecue sauce..." Since Anthony only slept about an hour for his nap now, most of my conversations were short.

He had started walking now, the crazy thing was that he walked like he was an old pro, like he'd been doing it secretly for weeks or something. He had been working on it with Jake in the living room one night. When Jake let go of his hands, I encouraged him to come to me, he walked right to me like it was nothing. Jake and I were so excited we cheered like he had just won a gold medal. He spend the rest of that evening walking back and forth between us both, basking in our praise. He was about three months now, though he looked to be nine or ten, and his shiny black hair was down to his chin. Like I did when I was small, his mind was maturing faster than his body was. He must have just loved the sound of his own voice because he talked non stop. The kid had quite a lot to say, now that he was able to say it.

One afternoon while Jake was at work, Anthony asked me, "Mommy? Sick today?"

"No sweetie, I feel just fine today. Would you like to go read a book?"

"Yes, colors please."

"Very nice manners buddy, good job. Let's go sit in the living room." We had been working on manners, please, thank you, you're welcome, ect. My little gentleman, he was going to make some woman a very lucky lady someday. He loved to be praised so much, he thanked me for every little thing. I would giggle when he thanked me for things like picking him up out of his crib, or giving him a bath. It was also funny when he sometimes got mixed up, like the time he happily said, "You're welcome!" to me after I'd given him his lunch.

We found his book about colors and settled onto the couch, he sat in what was left of my lap, the new baby had taken over much of it by this time. He knew most of his colors now, sometimes he got stuck on orange and purple but other than that, he had them down. We moved on to the shapes book, he did pretty well with those too.

"See baby?" He requested after the shapes book. He asked to "see" the baby a few times every day, I never got tired of it. He was getting just as interested in my belly as Jake, which I also never got tired of. I sat him on my knee so that he was now facing me. He pushed my shirt up out of the way, and pressed his hands against my skin. "Hi baby," he said.

"Do you want a little brother, or a little sister?" I asked. He considered, his sweet green eyes thoughtful, and couldn't seem to make up his mind. "I know, I can't decide either. The baby will be a surprise, just like you were."

"I'm surprise?"

I laughed, "Yes, you sure were." It would be wonderful to have another little boy, another mini Jacob. I could just see the two of them getting dirty, running through the woods together with their long hair swinging behind them, and playing in the yard with Pizza. I smiled at the thought.

Then again, it would be just as wonderful to have a daughter. I imagined a sweet little girl in my arms, wearing ribbons in her hair. When she got older, we could have tea parties and play dress up together. She could clomp around my shoes, and try on my jewelry. We could be the best of friends.

my phone vibrated in the pocket of my (Jake's) sweatpants which I was wearing under my bump. I shifted to grab it and got it on the last ring, it was Mom. After we greeted each other she asked me, "How about if your Dad and I take Anthony for the night?"

"Oh, well okay. Now that I think about it, a night alone might be nice, thanks," I replied surprised at her random offer.

We made arrangements for her to come get him in a little while. "You are going to have a sleepover and Grandma and Grandpa's tonight," I told Anthony while he followed me around his room as I was packing him up.

"Ed play piano?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure he will. What would you like him to play?"

"Til you," he replied.

"Til There Was You is a good song, I like that one too."

It never took long to pack him to go to my parents, he had so many things of his own over at the cottage that I only packed a few essentials.

"How about we go play with Pizza?"

"Pizza's funny!" he said bending his knees and bouncing up and down.

"He sure is," I agreed. I got Anthony dressed in his puffy blue coat, matching knit hat, and mittens. I secured the Velcro strap snugly around his wrist so they'd stay on while he played with Pizza.

"Would you like to walk down the steps yourself?" I asked him at the top of the stairs.

"Yes please, thank you!" he said cheerfully.

"It's my pleasure, trust me!" Sometimes when I picked him up these days my back just screamed out in pain. "You have to hold my hand and take it very slow, and hold on to the wall also." He did as I asked and we made our way cautiously down the stairs. I'd rather take an hour to go down one flight of stairs then carry him down them right now. As soon as his feet hit the floor he took off as fast as he could. "Pizza! Pizza!" he chanted. I trailed behind him as he threw himself against the sliding glass door. "Pizzaaaaaaaaaa!" How somebody so little could be so loud, I just didn't know.

Pizza was on the other side of the glass, the same went for him as well, that little guy was loud! He was yipping and bouncing up and down, Anthony stomped his feet and laughed. "Mommy, Pizza!" he said turning around.

"I know sweetie I see him. Mommy's coming. Just let me get a drink first." I poured myself a glass of the donated blood while Anthony waited impatiently. When I opened the sliding glass door my little guy went barreling through it.

"Hi Pizza!" he shouted gleefully. Pizza jumped all over him greeting him. "Hi!"

Always vigilant Takoda was sitting in the corner of the porch, I went over and scratched his head. "Hi there Takoda." He wasn't very playful, only sometimes would he join in with Anthony and Pizza, but he always accepted our affections.

"There's my pretty girl," I said to Ophelia. She trotted over to me and I picked her up. I nuzzled her and sat down in a lawn chair. She stretched out on my thigh and I rubbed her belly as I drank from my glass. I just loved her to pieces, she was so calm, and quite the cuddlier. All the wolves had such distinct personalities, other then hungry, now that they were well fed.

Jacob kept telling me that we shouldn't get too attached, but how could we not! I knew it wouldn't be right to keep three grown wolves on our porch once they could fend for themselves, but I honestly could never see Pizza willingly leaving Anthony behind. I hoped my little lady wouldn't want to leave me, and I knew for sure Takoda wouldn't ever stay from his siblings.

Anthony was laughing, spinning around in circles on the porch, and Pizza had a grip of Anthony's mitten with his tiny teeth.

"Be careful, don't get too dizzy," I said as Anthony swung Pizza around and around. Either I called it, or I jinxed him because he swayed and fell right onto his little diaper padded butt. He looked so surprised and I sat halfway up, waiting for him to start to cry. But Pizza began jumping over his legs and the laughter began again.

We played with the wolves until I heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway. "Grandpa and Grandma are here!" Anthony's face lit up when my parents came around the side of the house and leaped over the gate.

"How are you feeling today?" Dad asked as Mom picked up Anthony and snuggled him.

"Great actually."

"I'm so pleased to hear that Nessie." I told Dad that Anthony's bag was in the kitchen, hanging on the back of a chair.

"Do you guys have food at the cottage?" I asked.

"Of course," Mom said.

"I just like to check," I said with a smile.

"I know you do."

I held out my arms for Anthony, "Come give Mommy a hug and kiss good bye." I squeezed him tight and give him a smooch. "You can call me and Daddy if you want to okay? We'll come get you in the morning."

"Phone?"

"Yup, if you want to call us on the phone just ask Grandma. I love you very much my sweetie."

"Love you." After I said goodbye to my parent's, and Anthony said goodbye to Pizza of course, they left and I took a minute to enjoy the quiet. Anthony has worn out Pizza, he was snoozing on my foot, even Takoda had come up to rest between my feet. I rubbed my belly and said, "Hello my angel, thank you for not making mommy sick today! I just can't wait to see you."

Thump.

"Oh! Hi sweetie! Wait until Daddy hears you are movin and shakin, he's going to be so excited." I put my hand over my stomach and smiled as I felt my baby kicking through my skin. "Should Mommy sing you a song?"

Thump.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." When I heard Jacob pull up, I set Ophelia down and gently removed my foot from underneath Pizza. I came through the sliding glass door as Jake was coming into kitchen, holding about 2 dozen light blue roses.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Those are so pretty, wow."

"I'm glad you like them," he handed them to me then bent down to kiss me, with an unexpected passion.

"Happy Valentines day, beautiful," he said pulling away only to move his lips to my jaw.

"What?"

He chuckled as he kisses his way to my earlobe. "Did you forget? It's Valentines Day."

"Wow, I guess I did."

He brushed a curl out of my face, "Well you've been a little distracted. No worries though, I've planned a nice night for us." He put his hands on the small of my back and held me close to him. "Everything is taken care of, I'll take care of dinner, then later, I'm going to take care of YOU." Just his words cause heat to spread from the pit of my stomach all over my body, I held his face and pulled it down to mine to kiss him.

A/N: Oh my! It's gonna be a good night. Not the most action packed chapter here, but sometimes it's nice to just chill at home, right? :) Reviews have been pouring in, thanks so much you guys I am loving hearing from you! Keep em coming, they don't make ideas come faster as some writers on here may want you to believe lol, but they sure do keep me motivated! I feel like I'm the only Twihard in America who hasn't seen Eclipse, even though it's not been out 24 hours yet. Friday is my day! I'm curious, I know I have readers all over the place, when is this being release in other countries? I hope none of you have to wait too long!


	35. Valentine's Day

A/N: Hello friends, I was planning on cooling it with the lemons after the honeymoon, but it's Valentine's Day! It just wouldn't seem right to skip over that holiday in this story. I'm doing something new with the links this time, there is only a space after the http/ and each . Enjoy!

He chuckled. "Did you forget? It's Valentines Day."

"Wow, I guess I did."

He brushed a curl out of my face, "Well you've been a little distracted. Do you want to see your present now?"

"Oh no, I don't have anything for you," I pouted. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be silly, yes you do," he said putting his hands on either side of my bump, and his forehead to mine. He gave me another quick kiss. "Let me show you it."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Sorry, but you can't have yours yet."

"That's okay, it'll be worth the wait. Go in the living room, I need to get your gift out of it's hiding spot."

"Aren't you sneaky."

"Only sometimes," he said with a grin. I went in the living room like he asked, I heard him go upstairs and...is he using a hammer?

"What are you doing?" I called out.

"It's all about presentation," was his somewhat cryptic answer. When the noises ceased he called out, "Okay, come up and see."

I followed his scent to our bedroom, my eyes were drawn to the new addition. There was a painting of a mother and child hanging above our bed that was so beautiful I got a little choked up.

http:/ fineartamerica. com/images-medium/mother-and-child-gladiola-sotomayor. jpg "Oh Jake, thank you! I love it!"

"Really?" he asked beaming.

"Yes of course I do, it's amazing!"

"It reminded me of you and Anthony."

"Yeah, I just can't get over how beautiful it is."

"I'm so glad you like it," Jake said. "I wanted to take you out tonight, but I thought we should stay home in case you got sick. So how about we just pretend, we can dress for dinner. I got you something special to wear," he said looking proud of himself.

"That sounds really great."

"I hid your dress in my closet. Alice picked it out, she said it would fit. I'll get it."

"Where did you hide the picture?" I asked, still marveling over it as Jacob was in his closet.

"Under the bed," he answered as he came out holding my new dress.

http:/ www. nicolematernitywholesale. com/images/PinkAudreyGown2500. jpg

"That is so pretty, I love it!" He grinned. His smile was like a bigger version of the one Anthony gave me whenever I told him he'd done a great job at something.

"Go ahead and put it on." I set the dress on the bed as he went into his closet where he kept all of his nicer clothes. The dress fit, but in this less flexible state I needed help zipping it up in the back.

"Need a hand there?" came Jake's voice from behind me.

"That would be nice."

"Why did you put on a bra though?" he teased as he zipped me up. "We aren't really going anywhere," he said, gently cupping me through the dress.

I laughed and pushed him away "Hush." I turned around to face him, he had changed into a white button down shirt and light dress pants. "You look so handsome," I said smiling.

"I try," he said with a shrug, returning my smile. "You look fantastic in that," he said putting his hands on my hips. He bent down to press his lips to the space underneath my ear. I leaned my head to the side as he kissed me and tasted me there. If he'd continued much longer, we'd have never made it downstairs. But we did, where he proudly told me he'd been hiding lamb chops in the bottom of the freezer for weeks.

While our dinner cooked we watched the DVD of Alegria we got on our honeymoon. I sat in his lap, leaning back on him with my head his shoulder as he rested his hands on the top of my belly. I rested my hands on top of his while we watched.

"The baby moved today," I told him during the hula hoop act.

"That's so awesome!" I could hear the smile in his voice behind me. "I can't wait until I get to feel." He splayed his hands out and moved them to the center of my bump, then buried his nose in my hair and breathed me in.

"You know, you smell different when you're pregnant," he said.

"Really? You never told me that," I said.

"Yeah, nothing drastic, only a tiny bit. And not right away," he said as he moved his hands up and down my bump. "I never noticed the change until after we'd found out you were pregnant."

"That makes sense, my body's gone through a lot of changes, on the inside too."

"Mmm hmm," he murmured.

"So how is it different?" I wondered.

"I'm not even sure how to describe it. Just different. Maybe a little sweeter," he explained, skimming his nose up and down my neck.

"So you like it then?" I said turning around to look at him.

"That's an understatement," he said with a chuckle. I twisted my head around to smile at him behind me, and he brought his face to mine and kissed me. I moved my body around so I was sitting on his lap sideways, putting my hand behind his head. He kissed me sweetly, rubbing my belly until the oven timer went off.

"I have to go put yours in, mine is almost done," he said pulling away reluctantly. "Stay right here." I watched him go to the kitchen, and put my defrosting lamb chop in the oven. He came right back, and got on the couch to continue kissing me until our dinner was done.

During dinner we talked about the wolves, his work, mostly Anthony though.

"That was so good, thank you," I said leaning back and folding my hands over my stomach.

"Well, all I did was put it in the oven, and you had to tell me how to cook it."

"Still though," I said with a loving smile.

"Are you too full?" he said.

"That depends. Too full for what?" I said with a smirk.

"To come upstairs with me."

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask me to put in a load of laundry. That I AM too full for, but sure, I'll come upstairs."

He returned my smirk as he took my hand to lead me up the stairs. He stood in front of the CD player in our room and asked, "Do you want to dance with me?. I made a CD."

"Aw you did? That's so sweet. Of course I will." He hit play and stood in front of me holding my waist, well, where my waist used to be, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced to "We're in Heaven" like we did at the wedding. There were a few wedding songs on there, he'd picked so well. I was so content, resting my head on his warm chest as we swayed in small circles in our bedroom. When the CD was over and the room went silent, Jake let me go and said, "I have one more thing."

"You do? When did you have time to do all this and hide everything from me?"

He chuckled as he dug through the back of his sock drawer. "You sleep a lot."

"True," I agreed

"It's more for both of us really," he told me. He handed me a small pink box with a pink ribbon. I opened it to find a black silk scarf, I picked it up and felt the fabric between my fingers. There was a second scarf in the box, Jacob watched my face with expectant eyes, waiting for it to click. Under the other scarf was a black blindfold, it was then I tied it all together, no pun intended.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

He laughed softly, "What? Don't you want to try it?"

"It's just so...dirty!"

He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to him. "It'll be fun, I think. You won't even have to do anything, just lay there and let me make you feel good," he breathed in my ear.

"Okay," I whispered as he unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor. I reached down to undo his pants as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed his chest as he reached around me to unhook my bra. Jake hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and pushed them over my hips. He took the scarves and blindfold from my hand as he moved me backwards to lay me on the bed.

I positioned myself in the center of the bed and he asked me, "Will you be okay on your back for a little bit?"

"Yeah."

"If you get uncomfortable just tell me," he said stroking my hair.

"I will," I assured him. I spread out my arms, giving him the permission to tie my hands. I was willing to try this, but I hadn't been sure what to make of it at first. Heat rushed through my body as I watched him carefully tie my hands to the bed post. This was largely symbolic, of course I could break our whole bed in half if I wanted too. But I realized this was a way of completely and totally giving myself to him.

He noticed the reaction my body was having already. "Do you like this?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh huh," I breathed.

"See you soon, Mrs. Black." He gave me a soft kiss and placed the blindfold on me. I felt him move down the bed and sit in between my legs. Even without my sight I knew where he would touch me first, he wrapped his arms around my bump and placed open mouthed kisses on it. When he put his hands on my thighs, I drew my knees up. He ran his finger tips up and down my calfs, then the insde of my thighs. he slid his hand up my stomach, between my breasts to my lips. He traced the outline of my lips with his finger, I opened them and he put his fingertip between my lips. I sucked the rest of his finger into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around it. I slowly moved my head back and forth, mimicking another act.

"Jake. I want to..." I didn't need to finish, he knew. I felt him move up the bed to beside my head, and I turned my face towards him opening my mouth. He surprised me by instead slipping his tongue into my opened mouth. I kissed him back as passionately as I could, if this was the only reciprocation I could give him right now, I was going to make it count.

He pulled away and I again opened my mouth for him, sticking out my tongue. He touched it with his head and I swirled around it. I opened my mouth wider and he slid into it, passing my lips and into my throat. He let out a long slow breath as my lips reached his base and I could take him in no further. I slowly pulled away, so did Jake, and then we moved towards each other again. I moved my tongue, enjoying the taste and feel of his soft skin. He let out a quiet groan every time my lips reached his base again.

He pulled away completely, then his big hand cupped my face. He let out another long breath. "If we keep that up, this is going to be over real quick," he said with a quiet chuckle. I smiled at him, I think, and turned my face to kiss his palm. I had to pay attention to the way his weight shifted on the bed, and the way the air stirred to guess where he would touch me next. It was torture, but it was also exhilarating. He touched and kissed me everywhere, I never could tell what was coming next. If I would feel his fingers, or his tongue.

I felt him kneel between my legs, the way he was stroking me high on my inner thighs, made me think I'd feel his tongue between them next. So the sensation of him quickly and completely filling me took me by surprise and made me loudly cry out. He established his rhythm as he lifted the blindfold to look into my eyes. He pushed it away and stroked my hair at the same time. Jake used fast and deep strokes, holding himself up with one hand, and holding my face to his with the other.

"Oh God, you are so fucking beautiful," he panted. He curved his body to mold to mine and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth every time he bottomed out, and ran my feet up and down his legs. After all that buildup, when we finally reached our peak together it was such a sweet relief. Sweet, and quite loud.

Jake reached up to untie me and then collapsed beside me. Happy to have my hands free, I roamed them all over his body as he pulled me close. He put his head on my chest and I held it there tightly, kissing his hair as we tried to catch our breath.

"You loved that didn't you?" He asked, I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Holy crap, Jake," I said into his hair.

"Good," he said giving me a squeeze.

"Did you like it?" I asked, my breathing having returned to close to normal.

"It was fun to tease you, when I could tell I had surprised you. I like being able to look at you though," he said lifting his head to do so. "My favorite part was covered up."

"Really?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well, maybe I am a little." I rolled on my side to face him.

He rubbed the side of my bump and told me, "Sometimes other parts come close, but never surpass your face. And your eyes." He moved his hand to hold my face. "Maybe the reason I loved your mothers eyes so much is because somewhere deep down, I knew that someday they would be yours."

I pulled his face to mine to kiss him, slowly but deeply. He returned the kiss and I sighed as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I was so tired, but it felt so nice I didn't want to stop. As we kissed Jake went back and forth between holding my face, and my belly. Since it was the last thing I remembered about that night, I was pretty sure I fell asleep while we were kissing.

I slept on my side as I usually did when I was this pregnant. And as I usually did when I was this pregnant, I woke up to Jake with his head on my stomach and his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Mommy," he said when he saw that I'd opened my eyes.

"Hi Daddy," I said with a yawn.

"Did the baby wake you up?" he asked.

Confusion colored my face, "No?"

"He's been kicking like crazy for a while, I couldn't believe you were sleeping through it. We were having a little chat," he said.

"Oh, I didn't even feel I was really out. Where is he?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

Jake lifted his head, "Right here," he said pointing to the spot he'd just lifted his cheek from.

I put my hand over my belly. "Hi sweetie, were you talking with your Daddy?"

Thump thump thump.

"Wow, you are busy today aren't you!"

Thump.

"I hope you'll say hi to your big brother Anthony when he comes home later."

Thump.

"Anthony being a big brother, that is so crazy, he's going to love it I bet," Jake said.

"I know, he's going to be such a great big brother, he'll always look out for you. I just know it," I said to my belly. Jake laid his head on top of my hand and grinned at me. We stayed still and quiet for a little while, until the baby decided to take a break from beating me up.

Jake crawled up the bed to lay with his face next to mine, keeping a hand on my stomach. "You know, you fell asleep when I was kissing you last night, I was very insulted," he said with a fake, cute little pout.

I laughed, "Aw, I'm sorry. Well you wore me out! Don't make such a sad face," I said reaching out to trace his stuck out lower lip with my finger, "Come here, let me make it up to you." I craned my neck out to kiss him. At first softly, but when I hitched my leg over his hip things got more intense. He held my leg there, and kissed down my neck, to my breasts as I breathed heavily.

"Make love to me," I said digging my nails into his back as his mouth worked on my nipple.

"Do you want to stay on your side?" he asked, briefly stopping, then returning to what he was doing.

"Yes." He climbed over me, kissing my face and hair as he went, to get behind me. I drew my leg up and rested my foot on the inside of my knee.

"You just get comfortable and let me do all the work," he breathed into my ear. I whimpered when he pushed into me, he used slow, deep strokes. We listened to the sounds of our heavy breathing, and the gentle sounds our bodies were making together. I could feel his warm breath as he rested his chin on my shoulder. We finished almost together, and as we recovered Jake curved his body to mine, draping his hand over my stomach.

"What do you think Mommy, nap? Shower? Anthony?"

"All of the above," was my answer.

"How about we take a shower, then I can go get the baby while you take a nap," he suggested. I agreed.

We took our time in the shower, I sat on the little bench in there as Jake washed my hair for me. As he massaged my scalp he kissed all around my hairline. I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan, he smiled. After we'd both cleaned each other very, very thoroughly, I went to find something to wear. I found my beloved yoga pants, and one of Jake's wife beaters that I'd stretched out when I was pregnant with Anthony. Jake, who'd pulled on a pair of cut off sweats, carassed my face as we stood in front of the dresser and asked, "Did you have a nice Valentine's Day?"

"I did, thank you so much."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm really glad. I'll go get Anthony, you get some rest. I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too my sweet husband." Before leaving Jake got me a glass of blood. I gulped it down and felt replenished, but still ready for a short nap. Before I went to sleep I sent my mom a text and told her thanks for giving up her Valentine's Day for us. She answered back "We've had several together, we wanted your first one to be nice." I typed back and told her it was, but it was nap time and I'd call her soon.

I woke feeling so refreshed, to the sounds of Jake playing with Anthony downstairs. I smiled and heaved myself out of bed. When I started to make my way slowly down the stairs, I heard a pair of tiny feet running towards them.

"Mommy! I home!"

"Hi cutie, I know! Wait right there, I'm coming. I don't want you to try and come up here by yourself." He waited like I asked at the bottom of the stairs. When I made it down there, despite knowing I'd pay with back pain later, I scooped him up and showered him with kisses as he laughed. "I missed you my sweet angel. Let's go sit in Mommy's favorite chair." I took him to the big comfy arm chair in the living room and sank into it. I set him on my knee and leaned back as I held his sides.

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Ed play nano," he answered happily.

"What did he play?"

"Bell's song."

"Oh, that's a pretty one."

"Yes, pretty," he agreed. "Big tummy," he said putting his little hands on me. I laughed, so did Jake who was watching from the doorway.

"Do you know why Mommy's tummy is so big?"

"Baby in there!"

"That's right, it's your little brother, or your little sister."

Thump.

I lifted my shirt up and put his hand over where the baby was. "Feel right here, the baby is kicking."

"Kicking?" he asked curiously.

Thump.

"Baby?"

"Yes, that's the baby," I told him.

"Hi baby!" he spread his little arms out as far as he could, which wasn't very, and wrapped them around my stomach. I stroked his long hair and smiled down at him, as he pressed his ear to my stomach listening to his little brother or sister.

A/N: Sorry about the little wait this time guys. I was out celebrating the 4th of July, and of course out seeing Eclipse finally! Over all, I liked it. But there was some things left out that I have major issues with! I know not everything can make it in, but...well I don't want to give too much away. I know a lot of you all are waiting until the 9th to see it, so I won't ruin it. BTW, Burger King has Eclipse toys. Just found this out, I hope they go away soon for my own good. Or else I'm going to gain 50 pounds trying to collect them all! lol

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I haven't been on the computer as often as usual so I just wasn't able to keep up with writing back to you guys, but I did try! I hope you will forgive me for not getting your previews, I mean, you knew what was gonna happen in this chapter didn't you? lol Please know I read each and every one of them, and appreciate them all so much! So do you guys have any theories on the baby? I have dropped a couple clues, I am surprised you guys have not figured it out ;)


	36. Always

Sorry if this was a double posting, when I went back to look the spacing was all crazy so I had to go back and fix it! This

picture is so cute, I couldn't resist posting it for you guys.

http:/ www. mothersdaycentral. com/images/101-poems/pregnant. jpg

Here's what I was actually looking for, this is what Ness looks like now.

http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/_kiA0DyRREX4/RlTwMvixXvI/AAAAAAAAAKM/Kgb7SfiQ7B8/s320/gravida. jpg

Here is a random link. You guys remember how Anthony likes it when Edward plays Flight of the Bumblebee on the piano? That  
is one of those songs that I think many people don't know what it's called, but when they hear it they say "Ohh, that song!"  
This is considered a very difficult song to play on the piano, it's easy to see why! I thought this was a cool video of  
it, look at that dude go!

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=h6A-JYbu1Os

Here, we'll find out a little more about what the new baby will be like. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~~~

The best part of my day, was coming home from work and seeing Nessie's face when I walked through the door. Anthony, now  
that he could do the toddler version of running, ran to me each day.

"Daddy home! Daddy home!"

I scooped him up and gave him a squeeze.

"Hey my big guy." When I found Ness in the kitchen I gave her a firm peck on the lips. "Mmm how is Mommy feeling today?"  
I rubbed the top of her belly.

"Really good," she said picking up the glass of blood she'd been drinking from off the counter.

When I put A.J. down he went back to Ness, and stood under her bump, reaching up.

"Baby?" he requested.

"Yes, you can say hi to the baby. But you have to quit standing right there honey," she told him, and then turned to me.  
"I couldn't see him and I almost tripped over him today!"

"Woah, you better be careful buddy. Stand next to Mommy, not under her belly."

"Next," he said seriously.

"Right," I answered. He followed Ness to the living room, and she stretched out on the couch. She helped him scramble up  
and he sat on her knee.

He pushed up her shirt and asked, "Where?"

"I'm pretty sure the baby is right here," she said putting her hand low on the left side of her belly. "Would you like to  
give the baby a kiss?"

"Yes, please," he said and puckered up his little lips to the spot she had showed him. He looked at me and said, "I kissed  
baby!"

"I know, I saw! That's very nice of you," I told him.

"Mommy's not sick," he added.

"He asked me if I was sick about 800 times today," Ness said. Yesterday had been a bad day, Ness had gotten sick right  
after I left for work. So when I got home her parents were on the porch with Anthony and the wolves, and she was upstairs  
in bed.

Ness pulled her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through text messages. "Aunt Alice sent me a text today, our  
stock is doing quite well."

"Woo hoo!" I shouted when she showed me the message. "I should go down to working just part time."

"Yes, you should," she said smiling at me, and stroking Anthony's back as he rested his head on her stomach.

"Let's get a pool," I said.

"Yes! But we have to put a fence around it, and get all of that security stuff."

"You're absolutely right. Do you want to look some stuff like that u tonight?"

"Yeah, let's look after we eat." She looked down at Anthony and said, "Don't get too comfy, Mommy has to start our dinner  
soon."

"You guys stay there, I can get it," I told her. "What were you going to make?"

"Stroganoff."

"Um...how about hot dogs?"

She laughed, "That's fine. Will you be grilling them?"

"Of course," I responded.

"Look the baby is moving, she likes it when we talk to her. Or him. This is either Asa, or Swan," Ness told Anthony as I  
was searching through the fridge for hot dogs.

"You can say Swan right?" she asked.

"Swan."

"And can you say Asa? Like this, Ace-a?"

"Asa."

"Very nice."

"Thank you!"

Nessie's baby shower had been two days before, she'd had so much fun and I was really glad. We had everything we needed  
now. We had plenty of stuff from the shower for Anthony that we could still use, but now we of course had needed another  
crib. We decided to put it in the nursery along with Anthony, we'd move him to his own room after the baby was born and  
things calmed down. We were going to try and make it not seem like the baby was taking Anthony's room, but that Anthony was  
getting his very own "special big boy" room. A lot of our friends and family had brought gifts not only for the new baby,  
but for Anthony too. That kid was getting spoiled rotten, he had about a million "Big Brother" items now. Hats, T-shirts,  
even a slinky.

"Where did you find this?" I asked Alice when Ness showed me the slinky.

"I'm a very savvy shopper," she had replied.

Doc estimated she had about another 3 weeks to go. I could actually see the difference, sometimes when I'd look at her when  
I got up in the morning. There was really nothing more amazing to me. Her mood had been a lot more stable this pregnancy,  
which I must admit I was enjoying. We hadn't gotten into any real fights. Though she did snap at me one day when I didn't  
decide what I wanted in my lunch fast enough for her liking.

"TV dinners it is then!" She shouted, threw her hands in the air, and waddled away.

"TV dinners, Daddy!" Anthony said, angrily throwing his hands in the air, then stomped after Nessie. It was so funny, but  
I didn't want her to hear me laughing and get more angry at me. Thankfully she'd forgotten about her annoyance with me by  
the time I came downstairs to kiss her goodbye.

She got upset with Anthony when he'd pulled out all the napkins from a low drawer. She scolded him as she bent over to them  
up, when he cried, so did she. She felt so bad but I assured her he'd get over it, and of course he quickly did. Most of  
her short tempered moments were just coming on towards the end here, when she was growing uncomfortable.

But her mood was generally good, and of course Anthony was great, he was growing fast. He was about four months old now,  
and would just burst with joy at every little thing. He was so damn happy all the time, about everything. A bug, a juice  
box, everything. It was impossible not to be happy right along with him.

Anthony liked to dip his little pieces of hot dog in Italian dressing. Emily's crazy pregnant cravings caused her to insist

that Ness must try it. She did, but she didn't like it. However when Anthony saw her doing it, he had to try it  
too. He loved it, Ness wondered if maybe he just liked dunking it. He did seem to enjoy that part. It made his breath  
less then pleasant, so we always brushed his teeth after hot dog night.

Anthony babbled about Pizza while we ate. "Daddy, Pizza cute, and smart, and funny!" he told me while drowning a bite of  
hot dog in dressing.

After I swallowed a mouthful I said, "Wow buddy, I think that's your longest sentence you've said yet." Ness nodded.

"Long," he agreed.

After dinner, Ness was rinsing off our plates in the sink. Out of nowhere she dropped a plate in the sink. "Oh!" she  
exclaimed clutching her stomach. I jumped up.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's so tight. My stomach. It's worse...than with Anthony." She leaned over the counter, her hair hanging down on  
it. She moaned as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I'm going up to bed. And I'm not getting up until she is out  
of me."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Don't leave Anthony down here in his high chair," she told me as she stood up straight.

"I won't," I said. I picked him up out of the high chair and held him so he wouldn't get in Ness's way. "Do you want me  
to bring you up a glass? Maybe it will help."

"It's worth a shot." She crossed the room to the stairs, and very gingerly made her way up them. I watched her out of the  
corner of my eye as I got the blood from the fridge. She was muttering to herself about dates, and measurements, days and  
weeks. I knew what she was thinking. Once again, our baby was about to come too early, even earlier than Anthony's too  
early arrival. But why?

"For Mommy?" Anthony asked as I was pouring the donated blood from it's bag into a glass.

"That's right, this is for Mommy. She is going to be sick for a few days and you are going to stay down here with me, or  
maybe with Grandma and Grandpa. We'll see."

"Sick again?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, but she will be okay. The baby is coming very soon, then Mommy will feel better, so try not to be sad about it."

"You're sad," he stated. Damn, Ness was right, she's always right. He really does pick up on everything, even if it's not  
spoken out loud.

"It does make me a little sad when Mommy is sick," I admitted. "But we'll take good care of her. Will you help me take  
care of Mommy until the baby is born?"

"I help Mommy!" he promised enthusiastically.

"Good, let's go bring Mommy her drink. She'll be so proud that you are helping." I handed him the glass, "Can you carry  
this? Use two hands."

"I'm careful," he said seriously.

"Good." I carried him upstairs where Ness was sitting up in bed waiting for her glass. Anthony leaned out of my arms to  
hand her the glass.

"I take care you," Anthony said proudly. Ness positively melted.

"Oh sweetie, I love you so much. Thank you," she said accepting the glass. "Come sit with me."

I set him on the bed and he crawled to her, "Baby?" he requested.

"My tummy hurts now sweetie, I'm sorry but no more touching the baby. You can still look though, and talk to her." Ness  
carefully pulled up her shirt, and Anthony curled up beside her, wrapping both of his arms around one of hers. He stared at  
her belly as if he was waiting for the baby to appear right this minute. I was glad she'd been wrong about one thing, he  
wasn't asking any questions that required any form of "the talk." At least not yet. Good! Because I wasn't ready for  
that.

I put my arm around her shoulders as she told me, "I need you to call Grandpa, I want him to come over. Call Rachel, and my  
parents too."

"Okay." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried Carlisle's cell first, it went right to voice mail. So I paged him,  
and then called Esme. I let her know that it wasn't an emergency, but we wanted him to come over when he was able. She  
promised to pass it along, he never worked for more than 3 or 4 hours without checking in at home with Esme.

I called Rachel and told her what was going on. She had talked about it with Ness already, they had decided on the third  
day of "the tightening" as they called it, Rachel would start spending as much time here as possible. She was going to  
bring Caroline with her, I knew she'd keep Anthony plenty busy. She was going to love the wolves, which were getting bigger  
on the porch every day.

Bella and Edward said they would come over when Carlisle did, and when Carlisle got back to me, he said he'd be over in  
about an hour. It was almost bedtime so I put Anthony is his PJs while things were calm. Ness slid down to lay on her side  
facing the middle of the bed.

"Do you want us to go back downstairs?" I asked.

"No, stay with me," she said with her eyes half closed. So I sat up in bed with Anthony, and we played with his cars,  
driving them across the sheets as Ness smiled at us.

Edward must have called Carlisle, because he and Bella arrived with Carlisle and Esme. They all watched, Anthony and I too,  
as Doc looked Ness over. He helped her sit up so that he could get a proper measurement, she winced and squeezed my hand  
every time he touched her stomach.

"Why is this happening so soon?" Ness asked Carlisle.

"Well, you are only two centimeters away from the size that you were the day before you gave birth to Anthony. Have you  
considered the things that are different about this pregnancy?"

"Like what?"

"You are sticking to your normal diet for the most part correct?" Doc asked, and Edwards face brightened with  
understanding.

"Yes?" she asked, I wasn't following and she didn't seem to be either.

"You've also been growing faster."

"I just figured that every pregnancy is different," Ness said.

"Yes, that is very true for humans, and even more so for you it seems. I've been pondering the possibility that perhaps

this child is much closer to a vampire than Anthony is. Factoring in your higher growth rate and your diet of mostly blood,

it makes sense," Carlisle explained while everyone looked on with interest.

"Ohh," Ness said, looking at me as it clicked in her head. "You know what else? This baby feels different. Anthony felt  
like a little flutter, this one feels more like a thump."

"Also I don't know if you are aware, but you are going through the donated blood much faster then when you were pregnant  
with Anthony," Doc said.

"Really?" Ness asked.

"Yes, you're consuming about %40 more this time around."

"Wow, well that explains the timing," I said.

"And maybe the eating too. I've had no real cravings like with Anthony, I just want blood."

"Sounds like your theory fits to me," Edward chimed in.

"So I would anticipate this tightening being at least a day, even as much as three days shorter then it lasted right before  
you gave birth to Anthony. So unfortunately, if I'm correct about that, it also means your pain will intensify quicker.  
Are you still considering using an epidural at night to help you sleep since you had so much trouble before?"

That was news to me.

"Yes, I feel like having some sleep might make things easier this time," Ness said.

"I agree," Doc told her. He went off to our own personal hospital room that still held everything from Anthony's birth and

Esme followed him. Bella picked Anthony up from the bed, and Edward watched, smiling as Bella played their new favorite  
game.

She stood a few feet in front of him and said, "Come and get me!" He grinned, recognizing the start of this game. He ran  
to her, and when he was a few inches away, Bella jumped away, too fast for his eyes to follow. Anthony looked surprised,  
his head whipped around the room until they fell on Bella, standing still as a statue in a corner of the room. He squealed  
with delight in finding her, then ran to her, starting the game over again.

"How does he think I'm doing it?" Bella asked Edward as Anthony approached her again, slowly. Sometimes he would see if  
sneaking up on her would work better.

Edward chuckled, "He has no idea, he just can't figure it out."

I whispered to Ness, "I didn't think you'd had that much trouble sleeping last time."

She heaved a sigh, "Well, I did."

"I wish you would have told me."

"There was nothing you could have done, it would have just worried you and that doesn't help anybody. It will be better  
this time."

"I hope so," I said reaching out to caress her cheek from where I sat on the bed.

She put her hand on mine, holding it to her face. "We know what to expect this time," she reminded me. "Plus, second  
babies usually come a little faster."

I smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. Carlisle and Esme came back into the room carrying everything needed for the  
epidural.

"Are you ready for bed now?" he asked.

"Not just yet, I will be soon though," Ness answered.

"We'll stay downstairs then, just call when you are ready."

"I will," Ness told him. We watched Anthony happily play with Bella, until his running slowed, and he whined when he  
couldn't catch her.

"No Bells!" he shouted when she jumped to stand next to the door.

"Aw, I think we are done aren't we," Bella said. She ran the few steps and stopped short in front of him. Anthony smiled

and reached up for her, and she reached down for him. He laughed as Bella blew raspberries on his cheek, but then pouted

and rubbed his eyes.

"Bedtime," Ness announced.

"I can take him," Edward told Bella, holding his arms out.

She handed Anthony to him and he said, "Let's say goodnight to Mommy and Daddy." Anthony leaned out of Edwards arms to give  
Ness a kiss, and I took him for a quick squeeze.

"How about we get out the fish PJs from Grandpa Charlie?" Edward said walking across our room to the nursery door, with  
Bella following.

"He likes fish," Anthony informed him.

"He sure does."

"You look like you could go to bed too," I said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?" she asked.

"Not yet, I want to make a few phone calls. But as soon as I'm done I'll come and lay with you."

"Okay, I'm ready Grandpa." He and I almost passed each other in the doorway, he was a few steps ahead of me. I lingered in  
the doorway as he set things up, Ness looked a little afraid. I decided to wait to make my phone calls and went to stand  
next to Ness. She sat up on the corner of her bed and Carlisle prepared behind her.

"Jacob, would you like to learn to do this?"

I hesitated before I answered him. "I really...I don't think I could do that."

Ness said, "Just come here then," and she held out her arms to me. I stood in front of her, and she buried her face in my  
stomach, wrapping her arms around me. I put my hands on her shoulders, she shivered when Carlisle swabbed her back with  
disinfectant.

"Arch your back just like before. Perfect," Carlisle said.

"Just squeeze me when it hurts," I told Ness. When Carlisle inserted the epidural she gave a little squeak and gripped me  
tightly.

"You're okay," I reassured her.

Doc worked quickly, "All done. I'll take it out when you wake up, I'll be right downstairs if you need anything." Carlisle  
and Esme got settled downstairs, and Edward and Bella went home with a promise to return tomorrow.

"Make sure you call Rachel. Tell her the day after tomorrow," Ness said when she saw me getting my phone out.

"I will."

I went in the hallway and called Rachel first, we made our arrangements and I asked her to call our dad for me. Paul and

his parents would take care of the twins, and she would bring Caroline over and stay until the baby was born. I knew there  
would be visits from Paul and the babies. Paul was annoying at times, but I knew Rachel wouldn't want to go a few days  
without seeing him and her two youngest kids.

Next I called work and left a message, I told them Ness had been in an accident and was in a Seattle hospital and I'd be  
getting a room there to stay close to her. It would not have been the best idea to tell them Ness was about to give birth  
again, when Anthony was only 4 months old. Sure it could happen I suppose, but it would raise some eyebrows. I'd go back  
when our baby was a couple of days old and let them know I'd be going down to part time.

Last, I sent a mass text to all my brothers letting them know we'd have a new baby by the end of the week.

Ness was looking much more comfortable as I crawled into bed with her. "Hey baby," she said holding her arm out. "Share  
my pillow." She lifted her head and pushed her pillow towards the center of the bed. I put my face a few inches from hers.

"You seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

"Would it hurt if I touched your tummy?" She shook her head no, so I got closer to her until her stomach was touching mine.  
I slid my hand under her shirt and spread my hand out on the side of her bump. It was so big now, all you had to do was  
look at her and you could tell our baby was about to be born.

"It's almost time, are you excited?" I asked.

"Not looking forward to the pain, but yes. I can't wait until I can hold him," she said.

"Me too. Do you want another boy?"

"I'm torn, I'll be happy if we have a healthy baby," she said.

"Same here. I'd love a little brother for A.J. but it would be great to have a little girl." I rubbed the side of her  
stomach tenderly as I told her, "I hope that if it's a girl, she looks just like you."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "She wouldn't look exactly like me. Probably like me with a tan."

I chuckled, but realized I was keeping her awake. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep Mommy, goodnight."

"'nite Daddy," she murmured.

When I woke the next morning I was being kicked. Not by Ness, but by the baby since our stomachs were touching.

"Hey you, what are you kicking Daddy for?" I said with a smile. "I know you're there. Good aim though." I scooted down  
the bed and kissed Nessie's belly. I wrapped my arm around our child inside of her and rested my cheek against her skin, I  
could hear the baby's heartbeat. I could tell Ness was awake when her breathing changed, she reached down and ran her  
fingers through the longer hair on the top of my head.

"Hey sweetie," I said.

"Hey," she said with a yawn.

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well actually," she answered.

"Good, I'm glad," I said kissing her stomach. "Did you feel him kicking? He was going crazy, I couldn't believe you were  
sleeping through it."

"Really? You want out of there don't you my little sweetie?" She lovingly rubbed the top of her stomach. "I must say I  
agree with you. Soon," she promised.

I sat up when there was a knock at the door. "I've come to remove the epidural," Carlisle's gentle voice came through the  
door.

"Come on in," Ness said. Carlisle asked if I would like to learn how to take out the epidural so I could do it myself  
tomorrow morning. I agreed, that I could handle. I helped her sit up then he showed me how to turn off the drip, and take  
it out. I watched closely, it seemed simple enough and I was confident I would be able to do it tomorrow morning. He told  
Ness to call tonight when she was getting tired, and he would come back. He left with Esme and Ness and I stayed in bed  
until Anthony woke up and called for her. I went to get him out of his crib, "Mommy?" he asked as I lifted him up.

"She's in bed buddy."

"Me too?"

"Sure, we can sit with Mommy. First let's get you changed, me and you will go have some breakfast, then we'll come back up  
to sit with Mommy."

I took him downstairs and made us some bacon and toast, I thought about making some eggs, but I could never get them as good  
as Nessie's. When we were done I threw some bacon in the pan for Ness. While it cooked, Anthony followed me around as I  
got Ness a glass of blood.

"For Mommy?" he asked.

"Yup."

"I carry it?"

"Sure buddy, but you have to be very careful."

"I'm careful," he assured me. I handed him the glass and he took his job very seriously as he made his way up the stairs.  
I walked behind him with my hand on his back in case he should loose his balance. He proudly brought the glass to Ness, who  
leaned a little out of the bed and handed it to her. I could tell the effects of the epidural had already worn off.

"This yours," he told her as I set her plate of bacon on her nightstand. "And that," he added pointing.

"Aw, thank you my angel," Ness said.

"Welcome! Books?"

"Come up here and I'm sure Daddy will read to you. You can sit with me while I eat my breakfast." I got a few of Anthony's  
favorite books out of his crib, and we sat in bed with Ness. The day passed uneventfully. Anthony and I spend the day in  
bed with Ness, except when we were eating because she didn't think he'd be able to eat in bed without making a mess. She  
was probably right.

I put Anthony in bed and Ness called Carlisle to come back. We were sorry to find out that Ness had already healed and he'd  
apparently have to start from scratch each time. I stood in front of her and held her head to me, stroking her hair when he  
inserted it.

She was still having trouble settling and falling asleep. I trailed my fingers up and down her back, making sure not to go  
near the epidural, to try and relax her. I matched my breathing to hers, that seemed to help because soon after that she  
was under, and I followed.

The next morning, I successfully took out the epidural myself. After I got Anthony ready for the day, I went downstairs to  
make breakfast. As I was frying up some sausage Emily dropped by, she was a little over six months along now, she looked  
great. We laughed when Anthony pointed at her stomach and yelled, "You too! Baby!" She said she was on her way to the  
store, she was just stopping to bring some cards all of the kids had made for Ness and the baby.

"Thanks for bringing these by, she's really going to like them," I told Emily. She went on her way and after Anthony and I  
had breakfast, we took a plate and the big envelope of cards and pictures up to Ness. She sat up in bed, with some  
difficulty to eat.

When she was done we looked through the cards together while Anthony played on the floor. There were two from Dove, one was  
colored in solid blue on the whole page, the other solid pink. There was a note from Emily tucked into the pink one, Ness  
read it out loud.

"Dove wanted to know if the baby was a boy or a girl, I told her it would be a surprise and we didn't know yet. So she had  
to make a card for each so the baby would 'have the right color.' Believe or not, she did write 'Welcome baby' in pink on  
the pink one, and in blue on the blue one."

"I can sort of see it," I said.

"Yeah I can too."

Kim and Jared's kids had drawn some really cute pictures of Ness with the new baby. Even though we'd see her tomorrow,  
there was one from Caroline in there too. There were some scribbles on the folded sheet of paper, and in Paul's handwriting  
it said, 'Welcome baby Black."

"I love these!" Ness cooed. "Let's hang them up in here where I can see them."

I spent much of the day in bed with Ness, Anthony was happy to play on the floor of our room, or in bed with us. I played  
mommy and kept Anthony fed and changed all day, and took care of the wolves. I got Ness several glasses of blood and helped  
her get to the bathroom when she needed. I could tell her pain had increased, she hadn't told me, but she didn't need to.  
She was relieved when Carlisle came at bedtime to help ease her pain.

The next day, Rachel came over with Caroline late in the morning. I spent time on the porch with Anthony and Caroline  
playing with the wolves, while Rachel stayed with Ness upstairs. Aside from the extra people, the day was pretty much the  
same as yesterday.

The next morning Paul brought the twins over to visit. With how fast my son was growing, I'd forgotten how small Grace and  
Noah were. They were 8 months old now, but Anthony was a little bigger. They crawled, and talked a lot even though they  
didn't really say any words yet.

I wished there was something I could do to help Ness. I did my best to keep her spirits up. I made sure she had her  
favorite books, I'm not sure if she read them or not, but at least she had them there if she wanted them. I reminded her  
that it was almost over, soon we'd get to hold our new baby. And as she lay on her side in bed, her stomach seeming to take  
up half of it, wearing a night shirt with her messy curls pulled back, I reminded her of how beautiful she is.

She gave me a weary smile, "I sure don't feel like it right now."

"You are though, always."

A/N: It's almost time! Will Carlisle be right, is today or tomorrow the big day? Or is this baby full of surprises?  
You'll have to see! I am still having trouble keeping up with my review replies, but I of course still read them all and  
love to hear from you guys. So keep em coming, let me know what you think! I'm excited because over 100 people have signed  
up for alerts for All Grown Up! Hope to hear from all of you soon :)

I finally saw Eclipse! I did like it, I had so much fun but I was mad about a few things that were left out. I know a few  
readers in the U.K. and other places are waiting until tomorrow to see it, have fun you will love it!


	37. Waiting

A/N: I just love how many fans Anthony has! You guys seem to love him as much as I do, Team Anthony! lol BTW I forget if I mentioned it but to answer some of your questions, Anthony looks like he's about nine months old now. As for some of the other questions you guys have, things that will happen in the future have not been decided yet. So I can't tell you guys if Anthony, or any other kids, will be a wolf, have a gift, or if any imprinting will go on. I'll say this though, if NONE of that stuff happened this probably wouldn't be all that interesting of a story. ;) Anything can happen so keep your eyes open! Last, no twins this time. IF that ever happens, Jake and Ness will find out before the birth, and so will you! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~ JPOV ~~~~~~~~~~~

We were still waiting for our new little bundle of joy to arrive. Nessie was miserable, but trying not to show it. Family members filtered in and out of our house, checking on her, and waiting for Ness to give birth. I was getting a little annoyed from the influx of phone calls and text messages I was getting from the rest of my pack. Did they not realize that I would tell them as soon as the baby was born? If I hadn't called, she either hadn't had the baby yet, or was having it right now in which case, I of course would not be answering my phone! I was so anxious but tried to remain calm around Ness.

Rachel and Caroline had spent the night in the living room last night. Our couch was comfortable enough to sleep on, I've taken a nap or two on it myself. Caroline was a happy enough kid, but as she got older, we found out she was far from a morning person, just like her mom. Rachel was on the floor doing Caroline's first diaper change of the day and getting her dressed. Caroline was arching her back and screaming so much she was red in the face as Rach tried to dress her.

"Oh come on now Caroline," Rachel moaned pulling Caroline's shirt over her head. "Every morning we go through this!"

"Aunt May May is sleeping you know," I reminded my niece. Anthony stood beside me, holding on to my pants. He seemed slightly disturbed, he'd never seen his cousin act like this, we hadn't had many slumber parties.

"May May?" Caroline asked, her bad mood seeming to almost disappear. "I like May May."

"I know you do honey, we are going to stay down here and play with A.J. though," Rach told her.

"Go ahead, go play with Caroline," I encouraged Anthony, he looked up at me skeptically. "Go ahead." He watched Caroline play with some blocks for a few minutes, then he seemed to decide that she was not possessed after all, and went to join her. My living room looked like a toy bomb had exploded. Basically the whole bottom floor of the house was in general disarray. I'd had to admit to myself, I was having a little trouble playing Ness. I hadn't even though of things like the stove needing to be wiped off, until it became very obvious that it was in need of some attention. I didn't know things like that needed to be done so often. It was a lot taking care of Anthony, of Ness, the wolves, and everything around the house. I resolved to try and help Ness out as much as I could, there'd be even more to do around here starting in another day or so. Without her, Anthony and I would probably be sitting on a mountain of toys in our own squalor, eating only what I knew how to cook on the grill for the rest of our lives. Which reminded me, I needed to make sure I gave him a bath today.

"So how come my kid is a total s-h-i-t in the mornings and yours isn't?" Rachel asked me.

"Two reasons. One, because he's my kid. Two, because Caroline is Paul's. And yours, okay I lied, there's three reasons."

"Shut up, I'm not that bad in the mornings," she protested. "Neither is Paul."

"That's because Paul is pissy almost all the time, not just mornings. And you are to awful in the morning. Remember when we were little and I used the last of the milk in my cereal? You were so mad you dumped the rest of that box over my head."

She shrugged, "Eh, you still made it to school on time." We joined our kids on the floor with their blocks, showing them how to spell their names. Just when I was considering going to check on Ness, she called for me.

"Jake?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Can you bring me up a glass of blood please?"

"Be right up."

Anthony jumped up. "I help Mommy!" he called as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Sure buddy, Mommy will be so proud of you. You can carry her glass." Once I poured it I didn't want to wait for him to inch his way up the stairs, so I just carried him as he held onto Nessie's glass.

"Look Mommy!" he called as he handed her the glass. I offered her my other hand and pulled her up so she could drink.

"Thank you my little butterfly," she said. I resisted rolling my eyes

"Proud?" he asked.

After she'd chugged the whole glass she said, "Yes sweetie, I'm always proud of you." Now that Nessie's mouth was free, I gave her a good morning kiss. "Mmm," she sighed. "Come on, lets get this thing out of me so I can get to the bathroom. I'm about to go into a code red over here. This is about to become and emergency."

"Wouldn't code yellow be more appropriate for this situation?" I asked as I sat on the bed behind her to remove the epidural. Her body shook with laughter.

"Shut up! Don't make me laugh while you are doing that."

"Okay, one, two, three, don't laugh!" She held her breath until I was done, then laughed again.

"You saying that just made me want to laugh even more!"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek as I helped her out of bed, "Sorry." Once she made it to the bathroom I closed the door behind her to give her some privacy. "I'm gonna give him a bath I think, he's about due for one," I said through the door.

"You are right, good idea." Once Ness was back in bed, I got Anthony into the tub. I let him have fun splashing and playing with his bath toys until he skin got a little prune-like. I got him dried off, diapered, and dressed, then took him downstairs to play with his cousin. I played with them while Rachel sat on the couch, texting back and forth with Paul. Ness called for me right around lunch time.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty." Her voice sounded a little weak.

"Be right there."

Anthony was engrossed in building a lego tower with Caroline so I let him be and brought Ness her glass. I could tell as soon as I looked at her by the pained look on her face, she was not doing well.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," she answered simply, taking the glass from me. I waited for her to finish drinking and elaborate. "It's gotten so much worse," she said with her lower lip trembling. I sat on the bed with her, and she rested her head in my lap. "This is the worst that it got with Anthony. The baby is coming today. I'm positive."

"That's great."

"Yeah," she didn't sound so sure.

"You know you can do it."

"I know, it just hurts so bad right now."

I could tell she was fighting back tears. I stroked her back and told her, "Go ahead and cry if you want to, it's all right." She let the flood of tears out.

"It's gonna be over soon. You're almost there. And I'm going to stay right here with you. I'll be right here until the baby is born." The tears continued to flow onto my lap, I was starting to have to fight back my own. "You're all right," I soothed her. "Give me your hand." She reached her hand up to find mine and I laced my fingers with hers. I could almost feel her pain as her thoughts drifted into me. "Let's think of happy things," I suggested. "What makes you happy?"

"You," she answered without hesitation. She started thinking about our honeymoon, then laughed when I shifted uncomfortably.

"You better quit that unless you plan on putting out tonight," I teased, she laughed again. "Let's go back further. Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

"Of course I do." She thought back to it, and we were quiet, as if watching a movie together. I felt her then unexplained need to just be near me, as she looked at me over Rosalie's shoulder.

"Look at me, I look like an idiot," I said.

"You do not."

"Yes I do, I'm standing there with my mouth hanging open."

"Sure, Sure," she said. "Did you know right then?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mmm hmm. Right that second." I was startled out of our quiet moment when Ness cried out, curling in around herself. I sat up straight, ready to carry her to the hospital bed and call Carlisle.

"Oh he's kicking!" Ness said.

"Just kicking?"

"Yes, oh God it feels like being punched when you are already on fire!"

"Why don't I call Carlisle now, so that he's here." I felt her nod her head. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Carlisle, telling him that Ness thought the baby would be coming by the end of the day. He told me he'd be right over. A few moments later I heard his voice, among others, downstairs.

"I think everybody is here," I told her.

"Uh huh," she said. We watched the sky outside darken with rain, then turn to night. I stroked her hair and tried to sooth her with my touch as her eyes were squeezed closed, as if she could shut out the pain.

I was looking down at her when it hit her, I knew it wasn't just the baby kicking. Her eyes flew open and her body tensed up, she screamed through clenched teeth. I slipped my arms under her and she pushed against me. "No!" she shouted. So I set her down and I let her squeeze my hand until the contraction passed. When it did, she heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, I just didn't want you to move me during it. Let's go. Please, Please carry me so my legs don't touch my stomach." That was a tall order, but I did it, going sideways through the door.

Carlisle inserted yet another epidural, and Ness started to relax, if only slightly. Rachel was already in the room waiting for us when we'd come in. She put a sheet over Nessie's legs and put a gloved hand under it.

"Oh yes, you are having a baby tonight!" Rachel said.

Ness smirked at her. "You don't say. So why didn't my water break? That was what I'd been waiting for."

"Oh it will, things don't always go in the same order. If it doesn't break soon I'll go ahead and do it myself."

Ew.

It did break on it's own.

With each contraction, I encouraged Ness just let it out. And she did. I think it was the third or fourth contraction when we heard from Anthony. From what I'd overheard from downstairs, he was sleeping in Caroline's pack n play with her in the living room. Not anymore, he was calling for Nessie, screaming as she did.

"Mommy! Mommy's sick! Mommy!" he wailed. When the contraction was over, she asked to see him.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"He's so upset. Hurry up and get him before the next one, I want him to see I'm okay. Quickly Jacob." Any man who would refuse the request of his wife during labor, is a special brand of crazy. So I bounded down the stairs, grabbed A.J. from Bella, and brought him to Ness.

"Hi my big boy, I just wanted to tell you that the baby is coming! Mommy is going to be just fine, and I will see you soon. Okay? I love you."

"Mommy, okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay I promise. Now Daddy is going to take you downstairs, and Aunt Rosalie is going to take you out of earshot so you can get some sleep okay?"

"I like Rose," he said picking up Caroline's habit of announcing her fondness for people.

"I know my sweetie, give me a kiss goodnight." I held him over her and she puckered her lips up to him. "I love you, sleep well."

"Love Mommy."

I took him downstairs and handed him to Rose, who was waiting in the family room with everyone else. "Goodnight buddy. In the morning, you can meet the baby."

I got back upstairs just in time for Ness's next contraction, they were getting closer together. Rachel put her hand under the sheet and checked her after each one, while Carlisle hovered in the background. I told her to squeeze my hand with each one, it was a good thing I'm a fast healer.

"You are doing so good," I kept telling her.

"I want to push!"

"Not yet," Rachel told her. "One or two more." Ness threw her head back and let out a groan. We were so close to meeting our child. It goes without saying how much I hated seeing Nessie in pain, certainly more pain than I had ever endured, but it made me admire her so much. After two more, Rachel told Ness she could push on the next one. Ness took deep breaths as we waited for the next one. When it came Ness sat up and put her chin to her chest. I could hear her gritting her teeth as she made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a scream. I kissed her redened cheek once that one passed. Carlisle handed Rachel and towel, and she laid it on Nessie's chest.

"There you go, you are making progress." With each contraction Rach had her push for ten seconds, then rest for five. I pushed the sweat soaked hair out of Nessie's eyes, and smoothed it away from her face. I wiped her forehead and kissed it.

"You are so amazing, you're almost there," I told her.

"One more and the head will be out, I can see the top of it now."

"Is there hair?" I asked.

"Yup," Rachel said. Ness smiled as she panted.

"He's right there, I love you so much, you are doing so great." I knew the next one was going to be bad, the shoulders were the worst part Ness had said. Ness's body shook with the strain as she pushed with such feirce determination. She let out the worse scream of the night.

"Shoulders are out!" Rachel said. "Breath in, out, now push push push!" They repeated this cycle a few times. And then, it happened not in slow motion, but far too fast. With a final groan from Ness, Rachel held up our child. Just like that, there was our squirming, crying little bundle. Nessie with a tan, and a head full of wispy black hair. There was our daughter, Swan Jasmine Cullen Black. As she wailed we saw she had two full rows of teeth. "It's a girl!" Rachel announced.

"Oh my God, she's perfect," Ness sobbed as Rachel cleaned her off. She was almost as beautiful as Ness. I had a little girl. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah she is."

"Hello my sweet little girl. I love you so very much, yes I do. From the very second I knew you were there."

"Hi Swan. I'm your Daddy, do you know my voice?" She stared up at me with her blue eyes.

"I bet her eyes will change when she gets a little older," Ness said, stroking Swan's face with her index finger.

Carlisle showed me where to cut the cord, and I did the honors.

"Let's give her a good once over and see how much she weighs," Rachel said taking Swan from Nessie's chest. Swan started to cry again as soon as she was lifted from Nessie. She knew exactly who Nessie was, she knew that was her Momma.

"Oh don't cry my love, Mommy's right here," she cooed.

As she wailed I said, "Well we know her lungs work, that's for damn sure."

"Hey, you better learn to watch your mouth in front of the kids," Ness warned me.

I laughed, "Wow, we have two kids now."

She smiled with me, "Yeah. We do. She's bigger than Anthony, I could tell before she was even out." We watched as Carlisle placed her on the scale.

"A mother knows. Our little Swan is six pounds and eleven ounces," he said looking down at Swan with great affection. How easily something, someone under seven pounds can be the most important thing to you. Just like when Ness was born. "She is doing fantastic, breathing well, alert, couldn't be better." Having Anthony on that machine when he was first born was a little scary, I was glad Swan wouldn't need any extra help. I was willing to bet she'd be strong like her mother her whole life, right from the very start of it.

Carlisle went to hand Swan back to Ness, "Let her meet her daddy," she said.

Carlisle handed me my daughter, all swaddled up. "We'll leave you three alone to get acquainted. Call if you need anything."

I cradled Swan carefully in my arms and told her, "Daddy loves you very much. Do you remember all the talks we've had? Hmm? You are so, so pretty, Swan. Yes, you sure are. Almost as pretty as Mommy."

Nessie smiled and squeezed Swan's tiny feet through the blanket. "I think you've got a little bit of Daddy in you."

"No way, she's all you," I said.

"Look at her hairline," Ness argued, reaching up to lightly trace her fingers around Swan's face, brushing back her soft hair away from her face to show me.

"Okay, I guess that much is true," I conceded.

Ness held her arms out for Swan. "Come here my love, are you ready to meet everybody?" Swan inspected Nessie's face with curiosity. "Come on up Mom and Dad, we are doing two at a time," Ness said in a conversational tone of voice.

Edward was beaming, having already seen Swan through some body's mind of course, and Bella was crying, again, of course.

"Oh isn't she the prettiest little thing?" Bella cried.

"She is spectacularly beautiful, just like Renesmee," Edward agreed. They both took turns holding her, like Anthony, Swan was very interested in how things smelled. She got good whiffs of her grandparents. Before everybody else came in, I wanted to get a picture on my phone of Ness and Swan. Bella offered to take the picture so I could be in it too. I put one arm around Nessie's shoulders, and gave my best proud new Daddy smile. As Bella and Edward left for Alice and Jasper to come meet the baby, I sent the picture to everybody in my phone book. Under it I typed out, Swan Jasmine Cullen Black six pounds eleven ounces, 2:04 A.M. As Swan got passed around to various family members, I gave Rachel my phone and asked her to e-mail the picture to Dad, and call him and let him know about his new grandchild. When she came back with my phone I turned it off. I'd get all the congratulations messages tomorrow.

Swan had everybody wrapped around her tiny little finger from the very start. Rosalie and Alice were beside themselves with joy now that they had another niece to dress up and play fashion shows with, just as they had with Nessie. Swan seemed to enjoy the shower of attention, but while Esme cooed to her she started to fuss.

"I bet somebody is hungry," Ness said. Esme pressed her cool lips to Swan's cheek and handed her back to Ness. We were left alone so that Ness could feed Swan.

"Come sit with us Daddy, move me over." I put down the side rail on the bed, what would be my side of it, and very carefully moved Ness over. I saw her wince, but I knew there probably wasn't any way to move her without hurting her at least a little.

"You all right?" I asked.

"As much as I can be," she said with a tired, but genuinely happy smile. "Oh wait, she doesn't have a diaper on!" Could you get me one please? They are in the same drawer as Anthony's if they are where they are supposed to be."

I went across the hall and Swans tiny little diapers were right where Ness said they would be. I brought it to her and Ness unwrapped the blanket and set Swan between her legs. Ness somewhat painfully leaned down to put Swan's diaper on. I got into the narrow bed and helped her lift her night shirt over her head. She brought Swan up to her breast and poked and pushed on it to make sure the milk was going.

"There we go," Ness said in a gentle voice when Swan latched on. "Drink up, I bet it's hard work being born isn't it!"

"At least she'll never have to do it again," I pointed out. Ness laughed and I rested my chin on her shoulder as we watched Swan drink her very first meal.

A/N: I hope it was just what you wanted! I didn't write back to you guys this time, because I wanted to get this chapter done, I figured you would understand. Plus, I didn't really have a preview to give you, what was I gonna say? The baby is born? That would ruin the surprise, and I love surprises :) Even though I know the baby being born in this chapter wasn't exactly a surprise lol. I can't wait for you guys to get to know Swan, without giving anything away, I think you guys are going to like her a lot!

Thank you so much for all the great reviews, you guys are wonderful. I hope to hear from the rest of you soon ;) Could All Grown Up make it to 300 reviews with this chapter? We'll see! :)

http:/ www. wildanimalsonline. com/birds/muteswan-cygnusolor. jpg


	38. Ours

A/N: Let's spend some time with baby Swan!

~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

The way Swan fit so perfectly into my arms as I nursed her for the first time, made me positive we were made for each other. I was still in a fair amount of pain, but my euphoria at meeting my new child was helping to drown it out.

"You are so pretty," Jacob told her for the...I'd lost count of how many times he'd told her since she'd been born. We just couldn't stop staring at her, and she seemed to feel the same way as we memorized each others faces.

"You want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight I bet," I asked Swan as she gazed over my shoulder at Jacob. "You like to look at Daddy don't you?" Jacob smiled down at her. We'd created a whole new life, again. I knew our kids could be anything, do anything they wanted, and not just because of any supernatural qualities they may have inherited.

"Daddy likes to look at you too," Jacob told Swan. It felt so wonderful to be holding her close to me. How humans managed to stand waiting nine months for this, I had no idea.

"Thanks for taking such good care of us, and Anthony, Daddy," I said.

He looked slightly bashful. "I tried, but you might be a little mad at me when you go downstairs."

"What did you do?" I asked warily.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything. I just had a little trouble keeping up is all. Parts of downstairs may or may not resemble a war zone." Oh great. Jacob read the expression on my face and said, "Hey, I tried but it's hard being you!"

"Yes it is, I love being me though," I said with a smile.

"Good because you are much better at this stuff than me! You know I try to help you but you are just so much better at everything. I don't even know how to clean really."

"Is that why you love me, just for my cleaning skills? Because I'm a bad ass with the Swiffer?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," he teased, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. We continued to watch Swan until she had her fill and turned her face away from me.

"That was a nice big first meal wasn't it?" I brought her up to my face and gave her a nuzzle, breathing her in deeply. "Oh yes, you do have some vampire in you, don't you my angel." I looked at Jacob and asked, "Don't you think?" He nodded in agreement.

When Swan's eyelids started to droop I asked her, "Ready to go to sleep my precious one? Mommy is too." I looked at Jake and said, "I'm not going to pump, Rachel is probably asleep and I'm not sure if I can get that thing going by myself. I'll just wake up with her when she's hungry. So, I think your girls are ready to be tucked in."

"My girls," he repeated with a smile. He kissed my hair before getting out of bed. I handed Swan to him so that I could put my nightshirt back on. Once I had it on, Jake handed her back to me so he could carry us across the hall.

"Careful," I reminded him as he slipped his arm under my knees and the other around my back.

"I know." Of course it hurt, I felt like I was broken. The epidural had totally worn of by this point, I felt the lingering tightness from when Swan was still inside me. But of course the worse pain was exactly where you think it would be, so I groaned when Jake set me on our bed.

"Sorry!" he said, as I knew he would.

"I'll live, could you get me some pain killers though?"

"Yeah, hang on." He was back with a few pills and a glass of water in a snap.

"You going to sleep with us now?" I asked after swallowing the pills.

"I might still be too excited to sleep, but I'll come lay down and watch you two sleep," he said with a smile.

"Oh wait! Will you go check on Anthony?"

"Yeah, back in a second." He went downstairs as I sat up in bed with Swan laying on my chest. I trailed my fingers up and down her back and I felt her breathing deepen.

"That's right, go to sleep pretty little girl," I whispered to her.

Jacob came back in and told me, "He's sleeping in the pack n play with Caroline. Rachel is down there on the couch with them, she's asleep too."

"Good. I can't wait until he wakes up and he can meet Swan," I said as Jake slid into bed with us.

"I wonder what he'll think," Jake said.

"He likes Grace and Noah. He thinks they are pretty cute, so he's gonna just love her."

"Yeah, he'll be such a great big brother," Jake said. I curved my hand around the back of Swans little head, and leaned back closing my eyes.

"You gonna sleep sitting up like that?" Jake asked.

"Mmm hmm, I've been curled up on my side for days, it actually feels nice to be sitting up for a change." I felt Jake touching my hair so I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"I'm really proud of you, you know? You amaze me. I just can't even tell you how proud I am of you," he told me, his voice thick with emotion.

"Aw, Jake." My hands stayed on Swan, holding her to my chest but I leaned over to kiss him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sleep came quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Swan slept a little over two hours, I could have slept for about twenty, then she woke up hungry.

"I'd feed her for you if I could," Jake mumbled, half asleep.

"I know." I rested my eyes while I fed Swan, when she was done we fell asleep together. The next round I got about three hours of sleep, then she was up again. One of the many reasons I loved nursing, is if the baby is sleeping with me, I don't even have to get up! Don't have to go make a bottle, all she needs is me, I thought to myself with a smile as I fed her.

"When he wakes up, you get to meet your big brother," I told her as she looked up at me. We just stared into each others eyes as she drank, just like Anthony and I used to do. She was so beautiful, all mothers say that about their new babies, but she was just stunning. She really did look a lot like me, with a tan. She was not as dark as Anthony, maybe a shade or two lighter. Even though she looked like me, she still had Jacob's soft black hair. Another perfect combination of the two of us. I loved her so much already it brought tears to my eyes. "Mommy loves you, yes I sure do my precious. You are so special to me," I told her as I touched her soft hair.

When she'd had her fill I laid her back on my chest, we got comfortable easily and fell back to sleep. The next time she woke up, Jake decided he might as well get up and start the day.

"Hey, listen," Jake said as I was feeding Swan. I perked my ears up.

"Anthony is up! Bring him up when Swan is done," I said.

"Not right now?"

"I don't think he's the jealous type, but let's not let him see Swan doing something that he doesn't get to do anymore. We might as well do all we can to help him not be jealous."

"Good idea. I'll go tell him, just call me."

"I will." Jake went downstairs and I said to Swan, "You get to meet Anthony in just a minute!" She seemed far more interested in eating though. When she was finally full, I covered myself and called for Jake. I held Swan, who seemed to be awake for now, in my arms facing the center of the bed. Anthony's daily ritual of saying hi to the baby was about to take on a whole new meaning.

I listened and heard a tiny pair of feet, followed by a bigger one coming up the stairs and down the hall. Anthony burst through the door with Jake behind him.

"Mommy!" He ran to the bed and got about halfway before he stopped, and cocked his head to the side.

"Buddy, that's Swan, your baby sister," Jake told him.

"Baby?" Anthony asked me.

"Yup, she isn't in my tummy anymore, she was born last night when you were sleeping." Anthony stared curiously, I looked down at Swan and she was doing the same thing. It was as if she was thinking, hmm I haven't seen one this small yet.

Jake picked Anthony up, "Let's go say hi." Jake sat on the bed next to Swan and me, with A.J. in his lap.

"Swan, this is your big brother Anthony," I told her. Anthony was eying my now partially deflated stomach. "She's not in my tummy anymore," I told him again. "She's right here now. Would you like to say hi to her?" I held Swan out to him and he leaned out of Jacob's lap a little bit to look down on her.

"Hi," Anthony said in a quiet voice. He seemed like he wasn't sure not to make of her just yet.

"You can give her a kiss if you want to, like you did when she was still in my belly." Swan closed her eyes as Anthony leaned down and kissed her tiny forehead. Once again, I was near tears when Anthony smiled at her.

"I kissed baby!" he said looking at me, then at Jake behind him.

"I know!" I said to him. "That was very nice of you! Isn't she so pretty? Her name is Swan."

"Pretty," he said nodding his head.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Yes please."

"Daddy will put his arms under yours, and you can hold her." Jake curved his arms to receive Swan, and Anthony mimicked him. "Careful with her head," I reminded Jake as I placed her in his arms.

"I know, I've got her." They both held her, and looked down at her as Jake kissed Anthony's hair. "What do you think of her buddy?" Jake asked.

"Little."

Jake chuckled, "You used to be this little, it wasn't that long ago!"

"I'm big!"

"We know honey," I told him.

"My baby?" he asked.

"Well, she's your sister, and mine and Mommy's baby. So she's ours," Jake said. It was beyond adorable, they sat there for the longest time.

That evening, Billy and Charlie came over to meet Swan and have dinner with us. Jake helped me downstairs while I carried Swan. Nobody wanted to waste time cooking, when we could be loving on Swan, and I sure wasn't up to feeding them all, so Charlie and Billy brought some take out. Paul brought Grace and Noah and joined us to meet the newest member of our family. Swan made even her Uncle Paul melt, and the twins were quite interested in her. Of course she had Billy and Grandpa Charlie wrapped around her little finger right away. Billy was thrilled she had that Quileute hair just like Anthony. Just like with me, then with Anthony, Grandpa Charlie looked past the supernatural stuff and just fell in love with her. "Isn't she something," he'd said.

After dinner we did presents. They brought her the most precious little dresses, and some of those cute baby headbands with bows on them. They got some toys and some Dr. Seuss onsies for Anthony so he wouldn't feel left out. Since the clothes fit the theme of his room, he loved them and asked to wear one right now.

http:/ www. babble. com/CS/blogs/droolicious/2007/08/16-22/onesie-dr-suess. jpg

http:/ www. tinytotdressshop. com/inlosltudr. html

http:/ www. tinytotdressshop. com/balupbuindr. html

So Jake put one on him, and then while Billy was hogging Swan, Anthony sat with Grandpa Charlie.

"Now, the kind of bait you use, that depends on what you are trying to catch. So let's say you want to catch..." I didn't know what Grandpa was talking about much after the start of that conversation, but Anthony was listening intently, trying to absorb every detail. My mom and I had never had much interest in taking part in Grandpa's favorite hobby with him. I was glad there was finally a boy in the family for Charlie to fish with. The way Anthony was hanging on Grandpa's every word, he seemed like he would enjoy learning about fishing with him, once he got a little older.

Later when Grandpa was taking his turn holding Swan, Anthony, Caroline, and the twins played together. They chased each other around the whole bottom floor of the house until they were out of breath. They were playing some kind of baby tag hide and go seek hybrid that either had no rules, or only they could understand and didn't feel the need to share with anybody over two feet tall.

It didn't look as bad as Jake had implied down here. Sure there were toys all over the place, but we'd been busy, and Caroline was here and had brought plenty with her. Either Rachel had helped straighten up, or Jake had just been exaggerating.

As it got later it became clear playtime was over. Anthony found Caroline hiding behind the couch I was resting on with Swan. When Caroline was discovered she got angry and ran out from behind the couch, throwing herself into the middle of the living room floor and screaming. She got even more upset with Grace and Noah caught up to them. Anthony looked so confused and had no idea what he did wrong, so he started to cry. Swan who had been laying on my chest, taking in all the activity started to cry too.

"Woah!" Rachel said. "Time to go home! But for now, you lay down in here." Rachel set Caroline in the pack n play so that she and Paul could get Grace and Noah ready to leave.

"Will you guys be okay?" Rachel asked me.

"Oh yeah, we are fine you guys go home. My parents are going to help me tomorrow when Jake goes to work."

Anthony had stopped crying, so had Swan, but he still had this "What did I do?" expression on his face.

"Aw come here my love," I said holding my arm out to him. He scrambled up the couch and curled up against my side, I held him there with my arm around him. "It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong, Caroline is just feeling sleepy. I think you are too."

"I'm sleepy," he sniffled.

"I know, we'll go to bed as soon as everyone goes home."

Charlie and Billy were on their way out too, they gave Rachel and Paul a hand. I stayed on the couch and let everybody who wanted to hug and kiss me and the kids come to us. Caroline was the last out, she'd fallen asleep in the pack n play while Paul and Rachel were getting Grace and Noah into their car seats.

"Call me if you need anything at all okay?" Rachel whispered as she carefully lifted Caroline up.

"I will," I promised. "Thank you so much for everything! Love you Rach."

"I love you too hun, I'll call you soon."

Once everyone was gone Jake came to put Anthony in bed, Swan was getting fussy.

"Aw, what's wrong with Daddy's pretty little girl?" He asked bending down to kiss her hair as he held a half asleep Anthony.

"I'm thinking somebody's hungry."

"Ah. You wanna feed her down here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll come back for you two then." I lifted up my shirt to feed Swan.

"Oh yes, you were hungry weren't you," I said when she latched right on. As I fed her Jake cleaned up the remnants of our dinner. Since it had been takeout, it was pretty easy. Swan was still going when Jake was finished, he sat on the floor next to the couch and leaned back to rest his head on my legs.

"You know what I really want to do?" I said.

"What's that?" Jake asked turning his head towards me.

"Take a shower."

"Want me to help you?"

"IF you can be good."

"I'll be good!" he promised. When Swan's sucking came to a stop and she turned her face away from me, Jake carried us upstairs, she was already half asleep. I could have gone up on my own, but it would have probably been painful. So sometimes, it's nice to be taken care of.

Jake set me down in front of Swan's crib, Anthony was sleeping soundly in his. I carefully set Swan in her crib for the very first time. "There you are, goodnight sweetie, I'll see you in a couple of hours!" Then I turned to Jake and whispered, "You know what, she can't sleep in here, she'll wake Anthony."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"So she HAS to sleep with us!" I said gleefully.

Jake laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess she does."

"I guess we'll have to do another room for him pretty soon then," I said pulling him behind me into our bathroom.

"Let's let him pick his own room," Jake said.

"He'd probably like that."

"He likes pretty much everything," Jake pointed out.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Jake leaned over to turn on the water, and put his hand under the spray of the shower to test the temperature. The preferred temperature of he and I both wasn't hard to find. Mostly hot, with only a little bit of cold. I crossed my arms to lift my shirt over my head.

"Hang on," Jake said. "Can't I do that part?"

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said I'll be good, and I will! Give me some credit, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. I'm not THAT bad," he insisted with an innocent smile.

"I know," I said returning his smile, and leaving my arms at my sides.

Jake decided he was satisfied with the water temperature and stood up to undress. Even though I was of course nowhere near ready for any kind of fooling around, the site of him naked still gave me a little thrill. He pulled my shirt over my head, and bent down to kiss the spot below my ear as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties, to pull them down along with my pants.

"Careful," I reminded him.

"I know," he whispered into my ear. He took my hand as we got into the shower, and stepped under the stream of water.

"Oh this feels nice," I said.

"Good. Want me to wash your hair, pretty mommy?"

"Mmm hmm."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as he massaged the shampoo into my hair. He took his time and it felt so wonderful. After that was washed out, and he conditioned my hair he squirted plenty of my favorite soap onto my loofa. He gently washed my body and as I rinsed off under the water he kissed every place he'd just washed. Once I was dried off Jake set me in bed and helped me into a pair of sweatpants, then put on a pair himself. I wasn't going to bother with a shirt.

Jake went and got Swan from her crib, and came to bed holding her to his chest, still fast asleep.

"Do I get a turn to sleep with her tonight?" he teased.

"Of course Daddy." Jake put his chin to his chest to give her a kiss.

"You're Daddy's pretty little girl aren't you? Yes you are," he whispered to our daughter as she slept on his bare chest. We all fell asleep together. Well, for about an hour.

~~~~~~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~

After Swan's first feeding of the night, we put her between us and they both fell asleep, Ness with her arm over Swan. I snuck out of bed and put pillows all around Swan, in case of the highly unlikely event she would learn to roll over tonight. I crept down to the sitting room where I'd stashed my card for Ness in the back of an end table drawer. I'd also hidden in there the picture I'd printed out of the pool and landscape design I was going to recreate in our back yard. I planned to slip the picture into the card so she could see what her present would be. http:/ www. trendir. com/outdoors/lanscape-bb-pool-and-spa. jpg All of the Cullens said they would help me with it, so it could get done and we could enjoy it sooner. I hoped the kids would enjoy the pool. Who knew about Swan, but I was pretty sure Anthony would. I went to the kitchen and hunted for a pen, once I found one I sat down at the kitchen table to write out my card to Ness.

Dear Renesmee,  
Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift, of our daughter. She's even more beautiful than I imagined she would be. Of course I'll never be able to equal it, but I really hope you like the plans for our new backyard. I wanted to give you something that we can all enjoy together as a family.

You are such an amazing mother to Anthony, you take such good care of us and you inspire me to be the best father I can be. Our kids are so very lucky to have you, and so am I. I think of it every day. I see so much of you in Anthony, in the joy he finds in everyday life. Maybe because he is still little and everything is new, but I hope that never goes away. I am so excited for the three of us to get to know Swan.

I love you always,  
Jacob

A/N: All Grown Up has over 300 reviews now, wow! I got such a great response from you guys on the last chapter, thanks so much! It makes my hard work so worth it. Those of you who have added All Grown Up to your favorites and alerts, I hope to hear from you soon :) Review! I love hearing your favorite parts and ideas.

In case you are wondering about a couple of things, the downstairs of Jake and Nessie's house really was a wreck without Ness. Rachel cleaned it up, Jake was not exaggerating lol. Some of you may wonder about a baby who is more vampire than Anthony nursing instead of wanting blood. I did consider that. Without getting into a big debate about pretend genetics, in this story, Nessie's kids will never have quite as much vampire in them as she does. And I really can't see an animal of any kind turning down it's own mothers milk, it was literally made for them!

I have to share something with you guys, when I found out the other day, I was so excited I couldn't even keep writing so I had to take a break! Taylor Lautner is in town filming his new movie Abduction! Without drawing a map to my house here, I'll tell you that he is 10 minutes closer than the distance I drive to work! Of course girls are hanging outside of the high school he's filming at this week. I'm not sure how long he'll be in town, but I live in the country so I'm sure this is the closest he's going to come to me! I'm a little old to be going there to stalk him, I did start driving there on my way back from somewhere else yesterday but it started to rain so I knew I wouldn't see him. I just went home, but I want to try again! The thought of him so close to my house just makes me...I don't even know! I'll let you all know how it goes!


	39. Daddy's Girl

~~~~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~~~~

The card Jake gave me before he left for work this morning had of course brought me to tears. Once I knew about my gift, work started on it right away. I couldn't wait to get to use our beautiful new backyard. I was already imagining the party that we would throw as soon as I was feeling up to it. Our whole extended family, swimming, splashing, ribs on the grill, it would be a blast.

I was making my own way around the house, although very slowly. My mom had been following me around all day, telling me not to push myself.

"Ness, we are here to help you."

"I know, and you are, Mom. But I don't feel as awful as I did after I had Anthony. Trust me, when I need your help I'll ask for it."

"Fine, fine. But no cleaning, that isn't essential." I was mostly still just resting, but after that when I was up she followed me around silently. Eventually she let me be and went out to the back yard to help everybody with our big project.

"Wears diaper?" Anthony asked as I was changing Swan.

"She sure does."

"Little diapers?"

"Yup."

"I like it."

"The baby or the diapers?"

"Baby."

"The baby is a she, not an it sweetie. Remember? I'm glad you like her though." This was only the second day, but we just couldn't get him to stop calling Swan an it.

I stayed in bed with Swan while she napped and hummed to her. Anthony was happy to play with his blocks on the floor, occasionally getting up to peek at Swan.

"Sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes honey," I said, then he returned to his blocks.

Jake got home around lunch time, he only worked a half day, and Swan was up by then. "Hey guys," he called upstairs.

"We are up here, come kiss us!" I called back.

"My daddy!" Anthony shrieked, jumping up and knocking over his block tower with a sweep of his arm. Swan jumped at the sudden noise that tore through the peaceful air.

"Shh it's all right," I soothed her. "Anthony, let's remember our inside voice."

"Inside," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"There you go."

Anthony ran to Jacob when he came through the door. "Daddyyyyyyyyyy!" he said in a drawn out whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Jake asked him.

"Inside voice," he whispered.

"Oh, well okay then!" Jake walked to the bed and bent over to give me a peck.

"Hey you," I said.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Doing good," I told him. "Hey Swan, wanna go see Daddy?" I lifted her from my chest and handed her to Jake.

"Hey my pretty girl," he said softly, giving her a nuzzle. "Daddy missed you today."

"We've been having a nice relaxing day," I told Jake.

"Good," he said and kissed her hair. "I peeked outside, they've made so much progress. They actually finished the pool, well except for the water and we still need to get all the chemicals. They are working on the rocks and plants now."

"That is awesome! I want to go see," I said easing myself out of bed.

"Don't you want to wait until it's all done?"

"Nope!" Jake carried Swan downstairs, and I held Anthony's hand as he and I walked very slowly down the stairs together. I could hardly believe my eyes, like Jake said, it didn't have any water yet, but we had a pool now!

I sat in a lawn chair with Swan and we supervised, Jake joined in helping, and Anthony played with his beloved Pizza. The wolves were still small, but they were getting bigger. Their food didn't need to go through the food processor anymore, and Jacob wanted to teach them how to hunt soon. Swan didn't seem all that interested in the wolves, her little blue eyes were following our family as they worked with the big flat rocks and colorful plants. She was also very interested in those who jumped up onto the porch over the wolve's gate to say hello to us, once we were out there long enough every one had.

Anthony was taking a short break from playing. He, Pizza, and Ophelia were curled up in a corner of the porch together like he was part of their pack, Takoda, as always, was watching. He was quite interested in all the activity. Swan was too.

Aunt Alice giggled, and Daddy was smiling down at the dirt, we didn't have to wait long to see why. Anthony, done with his rest, ran up to the porch railing and peeked through it.

"Daddy?" he called, making good use of his outside voice while we were out here.

"What's up little guy?" Jake said.

"No, big," Anthony corrected him.

"You're right I'm sorry, I know you are big." Nanna Esme and Grandpa laughed. "So what's up?" Jake continued.

"I help you?" Anthony asked.

"You sure can." Jacob came and leaned over the railing as Anthony held his arms up to him. He carried him over to the side of the yard where several dozen bushes and flowers were waiting to be taken out of their pots and planted into the ground.

"Go ahead and pick one out, which one should we plant?" In the time it took Anthony to pick out the bush he wanted to plant, Jacob could have gotten three or four of the plants in the ground. But Jacob just waited patiently behind him as he walked back and forth, inspecting the line up of plants. He changed his mind a few times, once he changed his mind to another bush that was exactly the same as the one he had just rejected.

Finally he declared, "Good one!"

Jake picked it up and Anthony followed him to a spot where the waterfall, when all the rocks were in place, would meet the pool. "How about we put it right here?" Anthony nodded in approval. "So we'll dig a hole as deep as the roots are, which is this part here, okay?" Jake said showing him. Anthony nodded, taking the responsibility helping get this plant in the ground very seriously. They sat on the ground and started digging with their hands. Nobody had bothered to use any tools so there weren't any around. I cringed a little when I saw Anthony's hands going into the dirt, but he was obviously enjoying himself with Jake so I held my tongue. He'd never gotten very dirty before because for most of his life so far, it's been too cold to spend very long outside.

When the hole was deep enough, Jake pulled the plant out of it's pot, and showed Anthony how to loosen up the roots so that it could grow to it's full potential once it was in the ground. "Here Anthony, help me put it in." When they got it in Jake showed him how to sweep the dirt into the hole, and give it to the plant so it can grow. Anthony copied Jake, patting the dirt around the plant into a nice little mound.

"There, all done! Good job buddy, you are such a good helper," Jake told him.

He looked so pleased with himself. "Mommy, look!" he said pointing at the plant.

"I know! I've been watching, you did a great job," I said.

"Thank you!"

Anthony helped him with two more plants, then he decided he wanted to come play with Pizza, who was on the porch whining for him.

"Bella," my dad said. "Look at Swan's eyes, watch how they follow Jacob," he said pointing at Swan, who was on my chest facing away from me so she could take in all the action.

Mom laughed, "That is so cute."

Jacob looked over at Swan and smiled. "Hey my little girl," he said waving to her.

"Are you watching Daddy?" I asked touching the soft hair on the top of her head. "Isn't he so handsome?" Jacob smiled down at his work.

"So Jacob, when are you going to let Swan date?" Daddy said in a teasing tone as he set a huge rock in place.

"When she looks 18, same as her mother. Imprinting or not, no exceptions." Jake replied without hesitation, as if he were giving a well rehearsed speech. There was some snickering from my Uncles.

"Been giving this some thought have you?" Daddy said with a wink that Jacob didn't see because he was busy digging a hole for another plant and ignoring him.

Hmm. We'll talk about that later, I decided.

Anthony ran over to me, with Pizza on his heels, and wrapped his arms around one of my legs as he frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" I asked looking down. He nodded. "Yes, it's about that time of day. Mommy could eat to. Go tell Daddy to feed us." Jacob was already looking at us and smiling.

"Daddy!" Anthony shouted, still wrapped around my leg. "Feed us!"

"Okay, but you and I have to get washed up first. At least our arms."

Good Daddy, I thought as Jake took him inside. I wanted to get up and go in with them, but I just didn't feel like moving yet, Swan and I were so comfortable.

"Jake, just make me whatever you guys are having. And make sure you get under his fingernails really well. With that brush that's upstairs." I called in.

"Okay, I will." I could tell by Swan's breathing she was asleep, so I leaned back and rested my eyes. I heard rocks being set down, and water running upstairs.

Anthony told Jake he wanted "chick fingers." Not my favorite, but better than macaroni and cheese. I was getting close to falling asleep myself when Swan woke up and was fussy right away.

"Shh it's okay, looks like somebody is hungry huh?" I got mentally prepared, then heaved myself out of the lawn chair. Inside Jake was just putting the chicken on the table. Damn, guess I won't be eating yet.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as I passed him on my way to the living room.

"She's hungry."

"Want me to put your chicken in the oven so it'll stay warm?"

I backtracked to give him a peck on the lips. "Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."

"Chick fingers Mommy!" Anthony called to me from his highchair as I was leaving the room.

"I know I saw, eat up and I'll be right in."

I couldn't get Swan to settle down, she was crying with her little fists balled up and kept turning her head. It wasn't all that loud outside, but maybe if things were quiet, it would help. I asked Daddy with my thoughts to get every one to stay quiet for half an hour or so. Things went silent right away.

"Shh it's all right," I cooed. It took another few minutes, but she finally calmed down and latched on. "There we go," I whispered. "Your brother would eat through anything. But not you huh? Are you going to be my little diva? Little Swan must have complete silence so she can dine in peace, is that it?"

When her meal was done, I finally got to have mine. She stayed cradled in my arm, half asleep, as I ate my chicken. I was glad my hungry little man had picked a finger food that was easy to eat while holding a baby. By the time I got to the table, Jacob and Anthony were done eating, but they stayed and sipped their drinks as I ate.

Anthony took several long chugs of juice from his sippy cup then slammed it down on the high chair tray. He let out a long, satisfied "Ahhhh."

"So what did they say at work today?" I asked Jake.

"They were fine with me going down to part time. There's a part time guy who wanted to go up to full time, so we are just sort of trading I guess."

I swallowed a bite and said, "Well that's good. I guess it worked out for everybody then."

"Yeah, it really did," he agreed. "My days will change, but it looks like I'll have two full days, and one half day each week."

"I can live with that," I said with a smile. "What do you think A.J.? Do you want Daddy to be home with us more?"

"Daddy's home," he said pointing at him.

"Yup and he's gonna be home more now!"

Anthony smiled. "I like Daddy."

Jake laughed. "I like you too."

"Look how long his hair has gotten," I said. Anthony's hair was down to his chin now. "Maybe Aunt Rose could give you a little trim."

"You know, I'd never had a haircut until I went wolf."

"Seriously?"

"Not one," he confirmed.

"Don't you want him to have one?"

"Honestly? Not really," he admitted.

"We'll leave it go then. Unless it gets to his hips, then I'm snipping it!"

"Sounds reasonable to me," Jake said with a smile.

When it was bedtime, my family had gone home to do whatever it is they do at night, and we wheeled Swan's crib into our room. She hadn't spent the whole night in her crib yet. It was a rough one. Everything I knew told me I needed to leave her in there, and that I shouldn't let her get used to our bed. The worst part was I really did want her to sleep in bed with us, but I knew soon there would come a time when Jake and I would want our bed back to ourselves. And when it did, it would be harder on her to just kick her out if she'd spent weeks sleeping with us.

When she cried, it was hard to tell if she was hungry, or just wanted me. So every time she cried I would get out of bed and try to feed her, there were times I knew for sure she had to be hungry, but she wouldn't eat. With all the up and down, I got so frustrated I just cried right along with her. Eventually, my sleep deprived mind decided the best place for us to be was on the couch downstairs. That way, she wasn't in our bed, I could lay down, and she could be with me. Every body's happy.

My shirt was already off, so I took her little pink onesie off hoping some skin to skin contact might help sooth her. I laid her on my chest so we could try and get some sleep. She was still crying, I knew she could feel how tense I was. I concentrated on relaxing my body, so Swan would relax too.

"Don't be sad my sweetie. Mommy loves you and I'm right here."

We slept easier on the couch, I didn't know what we would do tomorrow night, but this was a good compromise for now. I just couldn't think that far ahead, I needed some sleep, and so did Swan. All the crying and screaming had worn the tiny little thing out, she slept for her longest stretch yet and I was grateful. Since the next time she was hungry the morning sun was streaming through the window above the couch, I decided I might as well get up and feed her in her room.

I swung my feet over the couch, and was surprised when I heard, "Oof!" I looked down to see I'd almost stood up on Jake's chest.

"What you are doing laying down there?"

"I woke up and you guys were gone, I couldn't fall back to sleep so I came down here." It was funny he had passed out on the floor, and sweet that he couldn't sleep without me.

I gave him a sweet smile then asked, "Is Anthony still asleep?"

"Must be, I put the monitor right there," he said pointing to the end table. He wrapped his hand around my calf and moved his hand up to my knee and down to my ankle. I leaned back on the couch and fed Swan, feeling more relaxed under Jake's touch then I had in the past 12 hours.

"Why don't you try and pump some milk today, that way I can help you tonight," he suggested.

"Oh God, I can't even think about tonight yet. But yeah, that's a good idea." I sighed and pouted. "I want to take a nap with you. If I don't get some sleep I'm not going to be up for Sam and Emily's visit today. Will you call my parents and ask them to come over before everybody else comes to work in the yard?" Sam and Emily would understand if we had to postpone, but I really didn't want to. Jake got out from under my feet and stood halfway up, he put his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to give me a little kiss.

"I could use a nap too, I'll wait for you in bed, pretty Mommy."

Ahh, bed. I heard Jake upstairs calling my parents and once they were on their way, I realized I didn't have a shirt on. I was about to call up for Jake to bring me one down when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with one of his wife beaters. "Actually, I thought you might want this."

"You are awesome." My parents let themselves in through the sliding glass door a few minutes later. I felt guilty about handing Swan over to my dad.

"I want to spend time with her, but...I just need some sleep!"

"There's nothing to feel bad about, you can't take care of her unless you are taking care of yourself," Mom reminded me.

"I know."

Our nap was total bliss, it felt wonderful to be alone in bed with Jacob, sharing a pillow and feeling his sweet breath on my face. I was vaguely aware of my mom breezing through the room to get Anthony out of bed at one point. When I woke, Jake was already up and watching me, smiling. I felt so refreshed and I was ready to go be Mommy again. In just a minute.

I pulled myself even closer to Jake and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and asked, "Feeling better?"

"So much."

"Me too," he said.

"So...are you seriously worried about Swan dating already?"

His body stiffened at the very thought. "A girl like her who has looks and money has to be careful. Some guys are so awful and the thought of anybody trying to take advantage of her just makes me sick!"

"Hun, she's three days old," I reminded him gently.

"I know but who knows how fast she will age! What if we have to give her up in ten years!"

"Jacob we will never, ever have to give her up. Am I not my Dad's daughter anymore?"

"You are but that part of your life is over!" he insisted.

I held him closer, "Don't be upset. Nothing will ever change that she is our daughter. And remember, even though I don't live in the same house with my parents, I'm still on the property!"

He laughed softly. "The compound."

"Exactly."

We had an hour until the Uleys would get here. So I had enough time to put something nicer on, and get myself looking somewhat presentable. After I'd had my break, I took Swan back from my mom.

"Mommy feels much better now. I bet you do to," I said kissing her little forehead. I fed her so she'd hopefully be nice and calm, and put her in one of her sweet little dresses with bows and ruffles to meet Emily, Sam and Dove.

Sounds drifted in from the backyard as we waited in the living room. The sounds of the landscaping, and of Anthony who was playing on the porch with Pizza and Aunt Alice. When Jacob went to answer the door, I turned Swan around so that she was facing the room.

Emily actually gasped when she laid eyes on my daughter.

"Sam! I'm gonna cry! Oh for God's sake she's an angel, look at her!" she said grabbing Sam's arm. I could almost hear her pregnancy hormones.

Sam laughed softly, "I know Em I'm looking, she really is."

I smiled proudly. "Thanks you guys."

"She's so cute!" Dove exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Thanks sweetie," I said.

"Go ahead and give Nessie her present," Sam told Dove. She came forward and offered me a box wrapped in pink paper, with a pink bow.

"Why thank you. The outside looks so nice, I like it so far!" While holding Swan to my chest, I set the pretty package on my lap and Dove helped me get it open.

"Oh my gosh!" I held up the pair of tiny socks, that gave the illusion of wearing black mary janes with white socks underneath.

http:/ indianababystore. com/products/images/trumpette_Mary%20_Jane_bright_socks. jpg

"These are ridiculously adorable. I'm dying here," I said.

"I know!" Emily squealed. "I got some for my baby too!"

Under the socks was a "little sprout" gift set.

http:/ www. cmgiftdepot. com/images/gift_basket/little_sprout. jpg

"This is really great, I love the dress. Thank you guys so much," I said. "Let's see how these socks look! They'll match her dress so nice." I laid Swan down on the couch on her back, she gave the cutest little frown at the loss of close contact. I had to laugh a little.

"Aw it's okay sweetie. Let's see what you think of wearing socks." She let me put them on, I could tell she thought it was strange to have something besides a blanket covering her feet for the first time. "Those will take some getting used to huh?" I asked her and I picked her back up. "How do I look Daddy?" I said turning Swan to face Jacob.

"Cuter than is humanly possible," he said grinning.

I looked down at Swan, "These really are the cutest things ever, it looks like you are wearing little shoes!" I said giving her feet a squeeze and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Aunt Alice brought Anthony inside, said hello to everyone, then went back out into the yard. Anthony and Dove played together on the floor, it was cute to watch her show him how to spell her name with his blocks. Those two ended up on the porch with Sam so that Anthony could show Dove his best buddy Pizza.

"Pizza is funny!" he told her as Sam was opening the sliding glass door for them.

"You look wonderful Emily. How have you been feeling?" I asked.

"Aw thank you. Pretty good lately. I'm hoping most of the morning sickness is passed."

I heard a truck beeping and I peeked through the curtains to see Uncle Emmett backing up the truck full of water.

"This is the last step, then we are done!" Nanna called when she saw me looking outside.

"Yes!" I said.

Emily went to look out the sliding glass door, past our eldest kids who were still playing happily together. "Wow that really is beautiful. I'm jealous Nessie."

"Don't be, you are going to get to enjoy it too! As soon as I'm fully recovered here, I'm throwing a huge party."

"Yay!"

The rest of the week was full of lots of visits, and not much sleep. Swan slept better when I put the crib right up against my side of the bed. I didn't care if it was cheating or not. She wasn't in our bed, she could sleep and so could I, so it worked. I did pump some milk, but unlike Anthony, she refused to take a bottle. She wouldn't do it for Jake, or for my parents. We tried everything, warming up the bottle's nipple, holding Swan in a different position, but nothing worked. So I just got up with her all night, and I called my parents to come over so I could take a nap every day.

We enjoyed spending time with all our friends and family who dropped by. Everybody was excited about the party that would happen soon, and of course they all thought Swan was beautiful. All the wolves and my fellow imprints told us how sweet she was, Jake and I never tired of hearing it.

By the end of the week I felt so much better. No more pain meds, and I was back to doing almost everything, just slower.

The last wolves to come meet Swan were Seth, Collin, and Brady. They brought flowers for Swan and I, a bouquet for each of us.

"We weren't sure what all you needed," Seth said with a shrug, "We hope you like them."

"Oh I do," I assured them. "They are gorgeous, and they smell so great. That was very sweet of you guys." After our visit Jake went out for a run with them. That evening Jacob was upstairs taking his turn to change Swan's diaper, as Anthony and I were having dinner. When I got up to cross the kitchen and get more juice for Anthony I could hear Jacob talking to Swan.

He murmured to her, "That's right, no imprinting on my beautiful little Swan. You are Daddy's little girl forever and ever."

A/N: Well, Jacob is relieved! I'm sure some of you guys are bummed, but I promise there WILL be imprinting in this story. You guys tell me you want this story to go on forever, so I've gotta save something for later right? ;) Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers, you keep me writing. Now hit that beautiful review button!


	40. Feelin Blue

A/N: OMG this is chapter number 40! I can hardly believe it. BTW would any body be interested in going back to the start of this and doing some beta work? Just adding punctuation and stuff because I...yeah I looked back and they are just awful lol. Let me know dearies, I'd love a little help. Not that I can't or don't want to do that, but I'd much rather be working on a new chapter. Links are at the end, but if you are on the facebook page, you've already seen them :)

~~~~~~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~

I was loving my new work schedule, I had so much more time to spend with Ness and the kids. Ness really needed the help too, Swan was turning out to be far more demanding than Anthony. When I tried to feed her a bottle she acted like, how dare you? She would just scream, and wouldn't let me get the nipple of the bottle anywhere near her mouth. So I'd have to go and wake up Ness. Nessie napped when she could, I helped with whatever I could, and when we needed more help then I could give, we called her parents. Like the days when I had to go to work, or after a really rough night when we were both in desperate need of a nap. Having in laws who needed no sleep was pretty great. Even though it was still a little weird thinking of Bella and Edward as my in laws. I usually just thought of them as family, in a general sense.

Swan was two weeks old now, and the joy I got out of being her dad was worth the lack of sleep. She was a real peach when she had a full belly and was rested, and a real pistol when she wasn't. But when she smiled...oh that smile. It was a wonderful sight. Her very first smile had been at her brother. He'd given her a kiss on the cheek, as he often did, and she flashed all those white teeth at him.

She was so beautiful. She was literally inhumanly beautiful. And her smell was so sweet, she smelled a little bit like Ness. Like Ness, and milk, and the lavender baby lotion Ness rubbed on her skin at night. I loved laying with her on my chest, just breathing her in while she did the same to me. Ness said the skin to skin contact seemed to help her be calmer. Of course, she was right, so we did it often.

On a Friday morning Alice and Rosalie burst through our front door, like they had been invited or something.

"Fashion show!" They both cried.

We really need to start locking our doors.

"You bought her more clothes!" Ness shouted happily from the kitchen.

Swan didn't really like having her clothes changed, and would fuss during that part of it. But she loved to be told she was pretty and to be fawned over. I always rolled my eyes and poked fun at their little fashion shows, but it was only to preserve my masculinity. The truth was, I'd do anything that made Ness or Swan happy, and that went double since they both enjoyed this.

Just like we did for the last two, Anthony and I were the audience along with Ness as her aunts paraded her around the living room.

Rosalie sauntered into the living room and announced Swan's outfit. "First up we have the lovely Swan in a sundress by Dr. Seuss. It's a comfortable cotton blend which features one fish, then two fish, then of course a red fish, and a blue fish! As we all know, it's a very bold move to wear horizontal stripes, and few ladies could pull it off the way Swan does. Kudos Swan!" We all clapped and Swan gave us that sweet little smile, then Rose whisked her away.

"Did you like that one?" Ness asked Anthony.

"Like blue one," he said nodding.

Next, Alice took her turn. "Here we have little Swan sporting a Mermaid romper made of 100% cotton. A romper is just what every girl on the go needs, and is the ultimate in comfort and newborn style." Where is she going? I wondered to myself. That romper thing sure was cute though. I clapped with Ness and Anthony when Alice was done.

I could hear Swan making those unhappy little sounds as Rosalie was putting her in her next crowd pleasing outfit. I had to snicker a little, it amused me when a vampire found something they couldn't be perfect at. So ha!

Once she got the outfit on, Rosalie brought her out to the living room. "The exotic Swan Jasmine-"

I let out a snort, Rose shot me a glare. "Why are you interrupting?"

"How is she exotic?"

"How many other Quileute, vampire, possibly wolf babies do you know?" I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "That AREN'T yours."

"Okay, good point."

"You've spoiled it, we are doing it again," Rosalie said. She stalked out of the room and waved her hand around as if shooing away her ruined entrance. She came back in and announced, "The EXOTIC Swan Jasmine is wearing this ultra trendy Hello Kittie dress from the Hollywood Baby Boutique. The ruffled skirt accentuates her great legs," Nessie giggled, "and take note how the color of Hello Kitty's bow brings out her beautiful blue eyes." We cheered for Swan then Rose took her away.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice bickering about who would go next.

"Let me do this one," Rose said.

"No way, it's my turn," Alice whispered.

"I picked this one out though."

"Well you should have done this one on your last turn then."

"I couldn't, it's the grand finale!" Rose insisted.

Alice won and brought Swan out, in a puffy dress that was bigger than she was. Ness squealed in delight. "Oh look how pretty you are!" Swan smiled right at her. Alice went on about the "delicate lace", and "intricately embroidered detail" on the short puffy sleeves.

After the fashion show was over, Rosalie and Alice went to put Swan's new clothes away upstairs. Swan was back wearing her pink onesie in Nessie's arms, I traced her little features as she closed her eyes. "Mommy's cute little nose, and her lips and her ears, and Daddy's black hair. Just like Anthony," I said.

"Me?" Anthony shouted from his seat on the couch beside us.

"You have Daddy's hair," Nessie said.

"It's mine!" he insisted pointing to his head.

"But it looks like Daddy's right?" Nessie said.

He looked at me and considered, then held a strand of his own hair in front of his face. "Like Daddy's," he agreed.

"Come here, I want to see something," Ness said holding her arm out to him. She shifted Swan from being cradled in her arm to holding her against her chest as Anthony crawled into her lap. He looked up at Ness as she combed the hair away from his face with her fingers. She made a circle with her finger and thumb at the nape of his neck and gathered some hair in it.

"You've almost got enough hair now for a ponytail!" Ness said after her assessment.

"I have lots?"

"Yup, you have lots of hair," Ness told him.

"Lots and lots and lots," he sang.

Alice and Rosalie stayed through lunch, they didn't eat of course but they helped Ness in the kitchen. Since they were already there and things were calm, I decided it would be a good time to take the wolves hunting. I'd been meaning to take them sooner but obviously, we'd been a little busy. I gave out some goodbye kisses and went out on to the back porch. This was the time of day I usually fed them, they looked disappointed to see me empty handed.

"Who's hungry you guys?" I kicked off my sweatpants, after making sure nobody was looking, and phased for the first time in a while. It felt good to be on four legs again. I let them all sniff me, making sure they knew I was still the one who brought them food. It was no mistake that I was always the one who fed them, it had all been in preparation for this.

I nudged the gate with my nose and knocked it over, probably should have opened it before I phased, oh well. I hoped off the porch and turned around, they hadn't followed. I whined and took another step forward, Pizza followed, then Takoda, then Ophelia. I trotted into the woods, keeping an eye behind me to make sure they were still following me. When I was sure they wouldn't get left behind, I fanned my senses out and concentrated.

To the west...deer...just one. I took off running, not too fast that the wolves couldn't follow, and checked behind me one more time. They followed and watched as I stalked the deer. I pounced on her and snapped her neck quickly to end her pain and fear. It was my way of thanking her for feeding us, she was giving us such a gift and minimizing her pain was the least I could do for her. Maybe the wolves would pick up on that, but if not I showed them how to end an animal by going for the neck, so it would hopefully still be over quickly.

They observed as I tore a chunk from the deer, and I set one in front of each of them. They knew just what to do, and they ate up eagerly. I'd given them only a small piece on purpose, they all jumped around and whined for more. I used my nose to nudge them forward, right up next to the deer. I ate a small piece from the deer's side, and then stepped away, inviting them to take their turn.

Pizza and Takoda approached first, and when they started to eat Ophelia joined them. I couldn't help but be proud, when they were done I gave them each a nice big lick to show them. They bounced up and down around me, then I led them back to the porch, running the whole way. From what I saw behind me, Pizza was the fastest. They went right back up onto the porch with me. I was glad this had gone well. They needed taken care of, but I had been starting to get worried we'd taught them to rely on us too much. Which in my opinion, is one of the cruelest things you can do to a wild animal, take the wild out of it and take away what it's meant to be, how it was designed by nature. But it seemed I would be able to teach them to survive on their own.

As was my original plan, once they all picked up on how to hunt and they could do it with no help from me, the gate would come down. They could stay if they want, or they could go. Ness insisted Pizza would never leave Anthony. It was true, they did have a very strong bond. Ness and A.J. had both grown so attached. I'd warned her not to, and not to let him either, but so many days I'd come home from work and they'd all be on the porch together. I'd groan inwardly, but I wouldn't say anything. Ness would protest anyway, because as it often is with us, I didn't need to say anything.

"But they looked so lonely!" She would say sympathetically. It wasn't going to help them make it in the wild, but I couldn't deny that companionship was a good thing, for any and all creatures of the Earth. There was no arguing that when I saw how happy Pizza and Anthony obviously made each other.

So I decided that day if the wolves always needed caring for, I would take care of them. I knew now they would at least learn to hunt a little on their own and that was good enough for me. They could come along on some hunts with Ness and I, and they could probably even hunt with Carlisle and Esme, Esme was a big fan of the wolves.

On the porch I phased back and put my sweat pants back on, I figured it was a little too soon for Swan to meet wolf Daddy. After I'd set the gate back up, I went back inside to find Anthony playing in the living room with Rose and Alice.

"Is Ness upstairs?" I asked them.

"Yes, she's feeding Swan," Alice confirmed. I went upstairs into the nursery where Ness was in the rocking chair with Swan.

"Hey girls," I said crossing the room to give Ness a kiss on her lips, and Swan a kiss on her hair. She shrank away from me and into Ness. "Oh that's right, I'm sorry you are eating, I know." Ness smiled.

"So how did they do?" she asked.

"They did really well, I think they are going to get the hang of it."

"That's great," she said with false enthusiasm.

"Ness, I didn't take them any further from the house to hunt then you and I go. So they probably won't go very far away to hunt once they do it on their own. I think they'll hang around no matter what."

"Good, I don't want Anthony to loose his best friend!"

"I don't think he will hun."

She smiled and then her face brightened with true enthusiasm this time. "Oh! Guess what? We got a package when you were hunting with them. Our swimsuits for the party! Just yours and mine though. The kid's should come in another day or so."

"Awesome, did you open them?"

"Not yet," she said.

"Should we try them on when Swan is done?"

"Yeah, I actually think she's winding down now," Ness said looking down at her. "That tiny tummy is almost full isn't it my sweetie?" When Swan turned away Ness brought her up to her face for some kisses. "You smell so good," Ness whispered to her. "We'll be down in a minute Daddy," Ness told me.

I gave them a smile and left them alone to go play with Anthony. When Ness and Swan were through bonding for now, she brought her down and handed her off to take a nap in Alice's arms. I followed her back up and she opened the box, handing me my suit. I hadn't seen them yet, I trusted her to pick mine out. They were black with a red Hawaiian print on the sides, I liked them. As I tried mine on, I got a good look at the backside of Ness as she did the same.

"Help me tie this?" she asked and I tied the straps in a snug bow. She turned around and said, "I like yours! What do you think of mine? It's called a tankini."

I felt warmth spread through my body and a stirring in my shorts. How many other women could look that sexy, after having a child just two weeks ago? I could see just an inch her creamy skin peeking out from in between the two pieces of her suit. I wanted to peel those cups away and bury my face in her chest, I wanted to slip my hands down the bottom of that swim suit and make her moan. "It looks very nice on you," I said as nonchalantly as I could manage. My attempt at playing it cool had obviously failed as Nessie smirked at me.

She held her arms out to me and I said, "Don't you tempt me."

"Just give me a hug," she whispered. As we wrapped our arms around each other she said, "Have we even been alone in a room together since Swan was born?"

"Hmm, I don't think we have." I bent down and kissed her earlobe, then took it into my mouth. She let out a little whimper as I kissed down her neck. I reached her collar bone and gave her a gentle nip, I kept going down, I kissed down her cleavage and put my hands on the sides of her heavy breasts. She let out a groan and put her hands on my chest to push me away, as I knew she probably soon would. She frowned, sticking her bottom lip out and pointed down at the floor to remind me of who was downstairs.

"I know," I said with a sigh. I took that pouting bottom lip into my mouth and we settled for a few minutes of kissing. Of course we still kissed often, if only briefly, and we still held each other in bed, when Ness was in it and not up with Swan.

At night I was strictly diaper duty, if that's what Swan was screaming about this time. So if she had a dirty diaper, Ness would get back in bed and it was all me. Which was only fair since I couldn't feed her.

It was safe to say the mood at our house had been far from romantic. It was hard to ignore now that it had come up, no puns intended. But it was nice to be alone for a few minutes.

When our kissing slowed I whispered, "Can I at least take it off? Even though you have to get dressed again?" She nodded and I untied all the ties, and lifted the top over her head. I should have just hid and changed in the closet, I thought. I pushed the bottom down her legs, getting a good feel of them, she trembled when she felt my breath on her.

"I'm thirsty, take me hunting," she said in a voice slightly louder than was necessary since I was so close to her we were touching.

I was confused, and she could tell.

She curved her body around mine and insisted, "Take. Me. Hunting," in a throaty voice. I finally caught up to her, and in a sort of backwards move, we kissed each other deeply as we were putting ON our clothes. Our lips parted for Ness to pull on a shirt, and as she did, Swan started to wail downstairs. We both froze.

"We'll try tonight," she promised in a whisper, and gave me a final kiss before turning away and leaving the room. Damn.

We did try again that night, even though we were both tired as hell. We tried twice, but we were never able to get very far. As she slept I buried my face in her hair and reminded myself that this was only temporary, and worth it.

So for now, just call me Daddy Blue Balls.

The kids swimsuits came the next day, just like Ness said they would. Swan's was pink with lady bugs and flowers, and a little ruffled skirt, she looked adorable in it. Anthony's matched mine almost exactly, he and I were both pretty excited about that! I taught him some muscle man poses that I knew Bella would laugh at, Ness sure did. I showed him how to flex his biceps and ask people if they had tickets to the gun show.

"Have tickets to gun show?" he would ask. It was a long sentence for him. Since we laughed so hard when he said it, he started doing it all the time after that day.

Our two projects now, were the party, and Anthony's room. We wanted to get Anthony moved to his new room before the party, first things first. We decided to just keep the gender neutral Dr. Suess theme in the nursery that was attached to our room. I reminded Ness that it might be a little strange if we had another boy and he ended up with a room that looked like a cupcake explosion. So as badly as Ness wanted to give Swan a girlie pink room, we agreed that since we wanted more kids it would make the most sense to keep the nursery the way it was. Swan would get her girlie room soon enough.

Alice came over and let Anthony pick out swatches and themes he liked, he loved being included in the planning of his room and feeling important.

He picked out an underwater room, Alice and Jasper got started on it right away. While they were out buying paint we let Anthony pick out his room. Ness told him he could pick any of the empty ones, and explained to him that we would paint it, and move his crib and all of his things in there.

"Wolfy coming?" he asked Ness.

"Yes sweetie, Wolfy will come with you to your new, very special big boy room."

He wandered around in the hallway, peeking into each room. Anthony was a lot of things, inquisitive, loving, kind, but he was not decisive. He finally made up his mind, after a thorough inspection and declared the first bedroom on the right his.

"My room!"

Alice and Jasper returned with the paint, we let Anthony watch them work for a minute, but when the fumes got a little heavy we took him downstairs. When they came down the stairs later in the day and told us they were done I figured they had just painted the blue background and would come back tomorrow when it was dry to finish. But when we went up to look all the painting was totally done, all the little sea critters were happily swimming along the walls.

Anthony clapped his hands from my arms and cried, "My fishies!" and tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"No no, you stay with me for now, the fishies are wet and we can't touch them. We'll be able to tomorrow." I told him. We thanked Alice and Jasper for their great work, the room looked awesome, but I had to ask, "How did you guys do this? I figured you'd be coming back tomorrow when the blue dried to paint all the fish."

"We painted the fish and all the seaweed first, then we painted the blue around it," Jasper explained.

"Not gonna lie, I'm impressed," I said. They were pleased that we liked it. The next day we moved Anthony into his new room, he was so excited and introduced Wolfy to all the creatures on the wall. He slept well in there with all his new fish friends. Swan would only sleep in her room if she first fell asleep in Nessie's or my arms, and then we put her in her crib.

Over the next week Ness spent a fair amount of time with Alice getting ready for the party. Ness was feeling so much better everyday, and the weather was decent enough that those of us who were human, or close to it, would be able to do some swimming. Alice assured us Saturday would be the perfect day. The pool had heaters in it, I didn't know the details of it because Emmett was the one who dealt with them, but he said our pool would get twice as warm as most.

We had planned on waiting for the day of the actual party to officially open our pool and take our first swim, but we couldn't. So on Friday afternoon when I got home from my half-day at work, we got ourselves and the kids in their swimsuits so we could take a dip. (I made sure I was thinking the most unsexy thoughts possible.) I'd turned the heaters on before I left in the morning so that it would be nice and warm for us. Swan seemed comfortable in her suit once it was on. I have no idea where, but Alice had found her a tiny little pink bathrobe to go over it so she wouldn't get cold.

We grabbed a few towels, and put some inflatable water wings, swimmies Ness called them, on the kids arms, and an inter-tube around Anthony. Nobody was too surprised when Swan hated the swimmies. Ness took them off of her and shrugged, "I'll be holding her anyway, or you can hold her if you want.

"I'll take her."

"You're with me then handsome," Ness told Anthony who was curiously looking at the pool.

"It looks like a big bathtub doesn't it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Would you like Mommy to hold you? Or do you want float?" Ness asked him.

"Hold me please," he requested. Ness held out her arms and he jumped into them. She got into the water, making her way down the steps, I waited to see what he'd think before letting Swan try the water.

"Ooo it's nice and warm, it's perfect," she said turning around.

"Good," I replied. She waded into deeper water with him, and turned around and walked backwards so I could see him.

I stood on the pool steps with Swan as Ness dipped Anthony's feet in the water.

"Is he smiling?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think he likes it." She dipped him a little lower and encouraged him to kick. He laughed when the water splashed. "Say, look at me Daddy I'm in the water!" Ness said.

"Look at me!"

"I see you buddy!"

Anthony was doing well, so I went further down the steps to see what Swan thought. I walked towards Ness, but didn't get close enough that Anthony would splash us. I held her cradled in my arms, angled her a little bit forward and bent my knees to lower her into the water. I dipped her legs in and then stood back up, she did not look like she was enjoying it. I looked over at Ness, who was making a face as Anthony kicked away in her arms.

"I don't think she likes it," Ness said.

I held Swan down in the water again this time it covered her knees. As her legs dangled in the water her little body tensed up and she started to cry. I quickly pulled her out and held her to my chest. "Shh shh shhhhh it's okay," I told her as I walked back towards the stairs.

"Aw sweetie it's all right," Ness called sympathetically.

"Daddy's got you, you're okay," I said. I stood on the steps and gently bounced her and she started to calm down.

"Wow, she really hated that," Ness said a little sadly from across the pool.

"Maybe she's just too little?"

"Yeah, maybe. Do you think she was frightened or what?" Nessie wondered.

"It's hard to tell. Maybe she just plain doesn't like it. We should ask your dad or Jasper at the party." Ness agreed.

I sat on the steps with Swan, she was fine when she was on my chest up out of the water. I was enjoying sitting in the warm water so that worked, we were both quite content. I watched Ness play with Anthony, he was loving the waterfall. He liked the way it splashed him when he floated in front of it, with Nessie's hand holding the back of his little inter-tube. Swan wasn't a fan, but in Anthony's book, the pool was a major win.

A/N: Jake isn't really "Feeling Blue" I just thought that would be funny :) I know I told one or two of you in your sneak peeks the party was this chapter, don't worry it's coming! I'd never lie to you lol. They just might have so much fun it will take up a whole chapter, we'll have to see. I'm really glad you guys are into the facebook page, I think it'll be fun. Check it out because you never know what kind of stuff will show up there. A little from me, like a heads up on the day a new chapter will be posted, and a little from Ness ;) If you aren't into the facebook page, here are the links for this chapter. As always, thanks so much for showing love and reviewing, I get such sweet messages and you all are too kind. You guys are so enthusiastic, and I love it! You guys make me so happy sometimes I could just pee. I won't though, don't worry, I'm good =D

Anthony's new room  
http:/ www. preciouslittleone. com/thumb/phpThumb. php?src=../images/products/large_f2s_sea. jpg&w=450

Swan's swim suit  
http:/ ecx. /images/I/51O7uW-lMVL. jpg

Nessie's swim suit  
http:/ www. bargainstyling. com/wp-content/uploads/2007/05/my2piece_0. jpg

Jake and Anthony's swim trunks  
http:/ www. dcwhawaii. com/hawnclothes/Swim%20trunks%20men%20black%20solid. jpg

Swan's "finale" dress  
http:/ www. jessicathenanny. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/Newborn-Girl-Dress. jpg

Swan's Dr. Seuss dress  
http:/ www. theretrobaby. com/storev2/babygirl/onefish-dress. html

Swan's mermaid romper  
http:/ www. theretrobaby. com/storev2/babygirl/mermaid-sea-by-kids-ink. html

BTW there isn't a link for the Hello Kittie dress, I didn't find one I liked so that one is pretend.


	41. My Little Flower

Swan did not like a lot of things. Water, extra noise, having her clothes and her diaper changed, bottles, but I'd found something she loved. Flowers.

We discovered how much she loved flowers the day of the party when I brought some Stargazer lillies home for Ness. When I was at the grocery store early that morning getting two cart fulls of items for the party, I spotted the flowers near the checkout. Ness sometimes got a little annoyed with me when I came home with impulse items. Plus her definition of "almost out of" and mine, were two totally different things. She'd just roll her eyes in a very Edwardish way when I came home with something she said we didn't need, at least not yet. But I figured my beautiful wife deserved some beautiful flowers, and she'd make an exception for this impulse buy. And she did, I got a sweet smile from her that lit up the room and a kiss in return.

She'd been holding Swan while she smelled them, Swan took deep breaths through her nose and smiled.

"Look at her, she's smelling them," I said to Ness. "Do you like those?" I asked Swan. "They are called lillies. Here, you can have one for your very own."

I handed it to her and her tiny fingers formed a fist around the stem. "There you go, just for my little girl," I told her. Who knew if she understood, and really did love her flowers, or if it was just the grabbing reflex. Either way, she looked adorable gripping her special flower in Ness's arms as she went about getting ready. There was lots to do, setting out the plates and cups and getting all of the food ready, decorations. As beautiful as our backyard was, we'd have to get some seating. We'd rented picnic tables and benches for the time being.

Ness held Swan, who was still holding onto her flower, and did all her party tasks one handed. I was curious to see how she'd react to being around so many people at once. The only people who were coming who hadn't met her yet was the Denali clan. We weren't going to try taking her in the pool again, but she was wearing her little suit with her little bathrobe.

Anthony, who was already in his swim trunks that matched mine, was watching me set up the outdoor speakers. We'd found a good satellite radio station who's motto was, "We'll play anything" so it had a great mix. Ness wanted me to dance with her, we'll see.

My phone started vibrating with "on our way" messages, so I got the grill going. Knowing them, they'd want to get right to chowing down. Around me, Emmett and Edward were messing with kegs of beer, I could hear Bella and the rest of the Cullens doing things upstairs. We'd gotten some air mattresses and set up pack n plays to set up in the unused bedrooms. No matter how good my brother's reflexes were, there sure wouldn't be anybody driving home from MY house who'd had too much to drink, or was too tired.

"Are you gonna have lots to eat today buddy?" I asked Anthony as he watched me putting some chicken on the grill.

"Yes!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What would you like to have?"

"Grapes?" he asked.

"Sure you can have some grapes. Will you have some ribs with me?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sure Mommy will have some too. She really likes ribs."

"Swan?" he asked.

"No Swan is too little for those."

"Chick fingers?"

"Not yet, when she is older," I told him.

"Bread?"

"Nope."

"Peas?" I looked over at Ness to see if she was paying attention to us, she was. I shrugged at her, should I let him rattle of every food we'd ever had in the house, or just explain? She didn't nurse Swan in front of him in case he got jealous, but we didn't think it would ever come up in conversation. She shrugged too, and nodded.

"Keep it simple?" I asked. She nodded again. She read that at times like these, it's best to keep it simple, and if kids want to know more, then elaborate.

"Swan only drinks milk buddy."

"I like milk," he said.

Well then. I guess that's that.

My dad and Charlie were first to arrive. Anthony stayed near me as my brothers started to arrive with their families. He was glad to see Caroline, but Caroline, although she was close with Anthony, was more intersted in Swan. So Caroline followed Swan, while Anthony left my side to follow Caroline.

I let Charlie take over the grill to go greet the Denalis when they arrived. I waved at the group as I approached and they offered their congratulations on becoming a father for the second time. Anthony was in Carmen's arms as Swan was passed around. When she ended up with Elezar, his face lit up with a sudden understanding.

"Oh!" he said quietly.

"What?" Ness asked him.

"It seems your little one has a gift," Elezar said. It was only thing I remembered what Elezar's own gift was.

"What is it?" Ness demanded excitedly. I noticed the Cullens, who were spread out through the yard, had all stopped what they were doing to listen.

He smiled and held out his hand, palm facing us to ask for patience. "I've never encountered a gifted vampire so young, I'm not yet able to tell what exactly her gift it. It just hasn't fully developed. I couldn't sense it until I touched her just now."

"Very interesting," Edward, who'd appeared at my side said.

"You are sure?" Ness asked.

"Oh yes, I'm certain of it. There's something there."

"I wonder if she'll be a shield?" I said.

Elezar gave a slight shrug. "Could be anything."

"So much like her mother," Kate commented, "people just can't help adoring her."

"You are so special aren't you my angel," Ness said, Swan smiled at her from Elezar's arms.

I went back to the grill and got some ribs out of the cooler for Ness and I, now that it seemed everyone had plenty to eat in front of them. They smelled wonderful, if I do say so myself. Swan was starting to dislike being passed around so much, so she ended up back in Nessie's arms while we ate. Edward and Bella joined us, even though they didn't eat of course. I had a little bit of everything on my plate, Ness had just ribs and she was cutting up the meat from Anthony's ribs, and the grapes he requested. He could feed himself pretty well now, so we let him unless it was something like yogurt. We wouldn't make the mistake of letting him try that himself again anytime soon, it had not been pretty.

Edward, who was sitting next to Ness, inclined his head toward her plate and said, "Swan likes the way that smells."

"It smells yummy doesn't it?" Ness said looking down at her. "Oh yeah. Dad, look at what happened when we took her in the pool." Edward watched her replay it in her mind.

"Why don't you come here and see Grandpa for a moment," Edward said. "I'll get a better idea what she thinks of it if I'm holding her." Ness handed her over and he cradled her in his arm, and offered his finger to her. She wrapped her fingers around it as he smiled down at her. "Hello pretty girl," he cooed. "Do you remember when Daddy took you into the pool? What did you think about the water?" He paused to "listen."

"Did she actually answer you?" I asked after a moment.

"Not exactly but she remembers it, so I can see she sure didn't enjoy it, you were right about that."

"Was she afraid?" Ness asked.

"I don't know if I'd quite call it that, she knows already that Jacob would never put her in harms way. It was more that she was uncomfortable and she didn't understand," he explained.

I pushed my plate away and reached across the table for Swan. Edward handed her to me and I looked down at her as she looked up at me. "That's right, you know Daddy has your back don't you," I said quietly. "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you." I lifted her to my face to give her a nuzzle.

"So Jake, are you going to dance with me?" Ness asked. I looked around at those who were dancing around the pool. It was a slow song, something old I'd never heard before. Japser was dancing with Alice, Kim was with Jared, and Carlisle with Esme. I wondered if that was what Ness and I would look like in 100 years or so, like Carlise and Esme. I was looking so forward to spending the next 100 years being in love with her, that I couldn't tell her no.

"All right, when something you like comes on, I'll dance with you," she beamed at me, and it was worth knowing I'd be subjecting myself to looking like a dork.

After every one had eaten, more people started dancing, others invaded our bathrooms to get into their swim suits. I heard Bella trying to convince Charlie to dance with her, I laughed inwardly, that was never going to happen. I looked around and saw that Kim and Jared's daughter, Marla, was talking to Emily's growing belly. Sam was in the pool with Dove, he was throwing her and sending her halfway across the pool into Embry's arms. She shrieked and laughed loudly each time she sailed through the air. Edward had stolen Swan to dance with her, and Carmen was dancing with Anthony to Build Me Up Buttercup. Both our kids were smiling widely at their dance partners.

I was standing behind Ness, with my hands on her hips and my chin resting on the top of her head. "Should we go get our suits on while those two are occupied?" She asked putting her hands over mine.

"Mmm hmm." Ness lead me up to our room, then took her suit into the bathroom to change.

"Aw come on," I whined. She opened the door a crack and stuck her tongue out at me, I could see she'd already taken her pants off, then she closed the door again.

"Come out here," I said as I changed into my own suit.

"I'm coming," she came out already dressed as I pulled my swim trunks up.

"I can't even have a peek?" I teased.

She made a face at me and reached out to put her hand on my chest, images of all our friends and family members with supernatural hearing. I smiled and pressed my finger to my lips. I grabbed her hips and held her against me.

"I like your suit," I whispered. "But I'm mad at you for torturing me."

She grinned and pushed me away. As she was walking out of the room she said, "Wait until you see the one I got to wear for when it's just you and me."

Damn!

My mind was briefly filled with that amazing night we spent on the roof top during our honeymoon. Well, it was amazing until Swan decided to announce herself, we just hadn't figured out that's what was going on yet.

When we got out to the pool Swan was still happily smiling up at Edward as he swayed to the music with her, Anthony was giggling as Carmen bounced him.

"Hey buddy, wanna come in the pool with Mommy and Daddy?" I asked him.

"Yes! Pool!" he shouted leaning out of Carmen's arms for me. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him over to me. I got his swim gear on him while Ness waited for us on the pool steps. We took him into the shallow end, and stood a few feet apart, sending him floating in between us. The look on his face was just too funny when I would push him away facing me, so that he was going backwards. I could tell he was waiting for it, but he was always surprised when he floated into Ness and she captured him into her arms.

Edward came to the side of the pool and said, "Nessie dear, I believe some one is ready for dinner." He looked down at Swan who was squirming in his arms and looking at Ness.

"Aw is Grandpa right? Are you hungry?" Nessie asked floating Anthony back to me. "Have a swim with Daddy, I'll be back," she said to Anthony. She dried herself off and took Swan from Edward. As she headed into the house Alice jumped into the pool, making hardly a splash.

"Can Aunt Alice play?" She asked Anthony.

"Play Al!" She picked him up halfway out of the water, leaving his legs in she swung him back and forth like a pendulum. Bella came out of the house with her suit on and joined us. I showed Anthony how to push himself with his hands, so he could sort of swim as he floated in her inter tube between the three of us. When Ness was done feeding Swan she came and sat on the edge of the pool. Swan's eyes were very busy as she took in all the activity going on around her.

Edward offered to take Swan so that Nessie could get back in the pool with us, so she got back in and took Anthony under the waterfall. I swam under him and would pop up right in front of him, he would jump, then laugh. When he started to figure it out, and looked over the side of his inter tube in the water for me, I would hold my breath for a minute. He would stay perfectly still, like a hunter, like his mother watching a mountain lion. He ignored Quil swimming by with Claire on his back, and Embry racing Emmett across the deep end as he watched me. When I'd spring up in front of him, he would jump and laugh again.

"Oh! Jake I like this song!" Ness shouted and jumped out of the pool with Anthony. I didn't know this song, but I got out too to dance with her. "Are you gonna dance with us sweetie?" Ness asked Anthony.

"I can dance!"

"You sure can," she said. Ness put her hands on my chest, I put mine on her hips and tried to imitate what she was doing. Anthony danced beside us, bouncing and waving his hands at his sides happily. I looked around and saw that Swan was now "dancing" with my dad. He held her in one arm, and spun his chair around, and back and forth with the other. Ness and I danced to a couple of songs, Anthony had been scooped up by Kate and she was dancing with him now.

"We should mingle and dance with everybody," Ness said.

I rubbed my thumb across her cheek and said, "You go ahead, mingle and have fun." The only person I was even close to interested in dancing with was Ness. She grabbed Seth, who was only a slightly better dancer than I, and danced with him to that Train song I knew Ness loved. I plopped myself in one of our lawn chairs to watch her.

Your sweet moonbeam The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection, we can't deny

I'm so obsessed My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

The way you can cut a rug Watching you is the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of You see I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you'll be with me

"You don't like dancing either do you, fine then go away," she teased Seth when the song was over.

"Hey, I danced with you didn't I?" He smiled at her and shrugged as she playfully pushed her away.

"Hey Ness, c'mere," I said holding my arms open. She climbed into my lap and lied back on my chest, I rested my hands on her stomach and she put hers over mine.

"What's up?" she asked turning her head to look at me.

"Nothing, just love you. That's all."

She smiled back and said, "Well really now? I love you too." She made a silly face puckering her lips and I pressed mine to hers.

As the evening went on, people started getting a little tipsy, and kids started getting a little sleepy. One by one, kids began being taken upstairs, or home to their own beds. First to bed was Swan. Anthony was well occupied playing with Charlie then, so I went upstairs with Ness so that I could sit with her while she fed Swan. We kissed her goodnight, and I put her into her crib. My sister put Grace and Noah to bed in the pack n play I'd set up in the room across the hall. Her whole family would be spending the night in there, we had another pack n play for Caroline, and a nice big air mattress for her and Paul. Kim and Jared took their kids home, Cole never slept very well away from home they said.

After Jared's family went home, Caroline threw a fit when Anthony wouldn't let her have a pool toy they had been sharing all to herself. "Oh my, bed time for you Miss Sassy Pants!" Rach said and took her upstairs. soon Dove was yawning all through a dance with Sam, and despite her protests, Emily took her to bed. Anthony was so excited about the whole night, he hung in there the longest. But he started to whimper and cry almost an hour and a half past his normal bed time, so I took him upstairs to get him changed and in bed. While I was up there, Claire's mom had come to pick her up so that Quil could stay. She was hardly a child anymore, but now all the kids were gone.

"Adults only, time to get naked!" Embry declared. Embry stripped out of his swim trunks and phased as he ran into the woods, Quil followed him and did the same. Those of us who hadn't seen it averted their eyes but unfortunately, most of us had already had, nudity was just a part of being a wolf sometimes.

They wrestled on the edge of the forest, every one else danced and swam some more but Ness and I were content in our chair.

"You know what?" she said.

I stopped kissing her hair and asked, "What?"

"We should really let Emily and Sam have our bed. Let's sleep on the air mattress. If Emily slept on that it would probably kill her back," she said.

"You are probably right, I didn't even think of that." We called Sam and Emily over, Emily gratefully accepted our offer. Sam agreed with me that thank God Ness and Emily were the ones that had the babies, and not us. We both thought if nature was reversed, we wouldn't be able to handle it!

Swan was so sensitive about changes, we were afraid to have her sleep somewhere else for even one night. Who knew what the next would bring. So instead of moving her, Ness and I were going to put the air mattress in the nursery. That way she could stay in her room, Sam and Em could have our bed, and we wouldn't wake them up going in and out to take care of Swan during the night. They were the first to drift off to bed. Not long after that Ness pushed herself off my lap when Swan started to cry upstairs.

"I'll probably go to seep after I feed her."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute," I said. Ness waved a quick goodbye to everyone and headed upstairs. I started saying my own goodbyes and goodnights. Charlie and my dad were on their way out, so I spent a minute saying goodbye to them. I then said goodnight to those who weren't ready to sleep, and those who didn't. Everyone who did, knew where they were sleeping for the night, so we were all set.

I headed upstairs and went as quietly as I could into our room, past Sam and Emily into the nursery. Ness was in the rocking chair feeding Swan, who's eyes were already starting to close again.

"Don't Sam and Emily look cute?" Ness whispered. They were sleeping like we usually did when Ness was pregnant, spooning with Sam's hand on Emily's stomach.

"Yeah, they do," I agreed. When Swan fell asleep Ness put her in her crib, and went back into our room to get clothes for us to sleep in. We changed from our swim suits and got settled on the air mattress under the sheet, it was surprisingly pretty comfortable.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked as she hitched her leg over my hip.

"Mmm hmm. Thank you for dancing with me."

"ONLY for you," I said giving her a playfully dirty look as I put an arm around her waist. "I'm glad everything went the way you wanted it to, and you got to use your present."

"Well, the backyard is yours too," she said.

"Nope, that was my gift to you. It's all for you."

"Well thank you, I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too," I said. After a long kiss goodnight, we let sleep take us after our long but happy day, as a few vampires and werewolves continued to dance and swim just outside the house.

A/N: Oh man I've had a hell of a week friends and readers. I hope life calms down so I can get the next chapter done faster, we'll see! Will we make it to 400 reviews this chapter? It's getting close! I wasn't able to keep up with writing back to you guys for this chapter thanks so that stupid thing called real life, but I did read and appreciate every single review as always! You guys just make my day. There have been some issues finding the facebook page, but it's now got over 20 friends which is more than I expected so I'm thrilled at that. Best idea ever Heidi! I love talking to you guys on there, and I hope you guys are loving the little extra bits in between chapters. I want you all to know that Melissa Rosenberg, the whole Twilight Sagas screen writer, recently admitted that she is feeling a little stuck writing breaking dawn and wants our help and input. So go to her facebook page and let her know what you think is important in B.D., I sure as hell did! 


	42. I'll Huff and I'll Puff

~~~~~~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~

Ness and I were...I wasn't sure where we were really. Because all I could see, feel, and hear was her. My face was buried between her legs as she writhed underneath me. I loved tasting her and from the sounds she was making I knew she was loving it too. She pulled me up by my shoulders and I got on top of her and entered her with no hesitation. She wound her arms around my back and I held her face to my chest. We moaned and panted together as we reached our peak.

When the end of the dream woke me up, I found that Ness and I were curled up together, facing each as we were when we fell asleep last night. But there was a mess in my boxers as I was pressed up against Nessie's legs, she was awake and smiling at me.

"You got me all wet," she teased.

"Sorry," I said a little sheepishly.

"Was it a nice dream?"

"Very."

"About me?"

"Nope, sorry. It was about hunting with Quil and Embry," I said.

She playfully smacked my chest and I put my arm around her upper back to pull her closer to me. "Of course it was about you."

She snuggled up against me and said, "Tell me about it?" I looked over her head at the clock, my alarm would go off in 7 minutes. Going on to detail might start something we wouldn't want to stop and lead to disappointment for both of us.

"I don't know Ness."

She pulled her face away from my chest to look up at me. "Come on," she urged me sweetly.

"Okay well...it was a little fuzzy, I don't know where we were," I said as she put her face back on my chest and I began to stroke her hair. "I went down on you, then I got on top of you...it was very nice," I said quietly, keeping it simple.

"It does sound very nice," she agreed with a sigh. "I miss you," she said placing kisses on my bare chest, I squeezed my eyes shut as she went on. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm ready to at least try," she said in between kisses. "It's just been so busy."

"Yeah, it has been. I miss you too."

"Swan just needs me so much right now, we can't be apart at all until she will take a bottle or starts on solid food. Since she's been sleeping longer between nursing things will start getting easier." Swan was almost 4 weeks old now. Ness was right, things were starting to get easier, if only a little. "We'll really start trying to find some time, I promise," she said apologetically into my chest.

"You're doing what you need to do and being a good mom. You are such a wonderful mom."

"Thank you," she said looking up at me. I kissed her softly until the alarm went off. Then I regretfully got out of bed to get ready for work, and Ness went downstairs to start making breakfast for Anthony and I. At least it was only a half day.

~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

Swan woke up while I was downstairs making breakfast, so I turned off the heat on the eggs and went upstairs to get her. I fed her and cooked one handed. I would have rather had that time to ourselves, but my boys needed to eat, I wasn't making anything that could splash her, and she didn't seem to mind.

We'd also found out that Anthony wasn't even jealous of Swan when I nursed her. I got tired of hiding it from him, so one day I just fed her on the couch downstairs instead of in her room, to see what he would do. I was able to keep myself 99% covered up as I fed Swan. He stood in front of me and looked on with his usual curiosity.

"What doing Mommy?" he asked pointing to us.

"I'm nursing her, this is how she eats. You are a big boy now and you eat at the table just like Mommy and Daddy, but do you remember when you were a baby and I fed you like this?"

"Oh. Baby's little," he said.

"Yes she is."

"Where my dump truck?" he asked switching gears.

"The last time I saw it sweetie, it was under the kitchen table." He ran off to find it and that was that.

Swan was growing far too fast for my liking. I sort of wished my kids would stay babies forever, but I still got excited when they learned to do something new. Her eyes had started to darken from the sky blue she was born with, they changed a little everyday. They were darker than mine, so it looked like she would have Jacob's almost black eyes. She could sit up on her own, even if only for a minute. She could roll over, and over, and over. Anthony thought it was so funny, and they would sometimes chase each other around on the floor by rolling around. Anthony was much faster, but sometimes he would let Swan catch him. That was the first time Swan laughed, when she went crashing into him. Just like her first smile, her first laugh was for her big brother. She was becoming very vocal, no words yet, but she sure was trying. When she was happy she would coo and squeal, even hum to herself. When she wasn't she would grunt or make a low, long sound that was almost like a growl. The unhappy sounds she made sounded so funny being made by such a pretty baby girl.

I had been worried she would grow so fast she'd pass Anthony right up, but now it looked like that wouldn't happen after all. She wasn't growing much faster than Anthony had. They both seemed to go through spurts, and then slow down. Anthony looked like a small one year old now, Swan looked about three months old. For now, she was still my sweet little baby.

Jake bounded down the stairs holding Anthony, he set him down at the bottom and his little feet padded across the floor as he ran into the kitchen. "Eggies!" he shouted. Jake caught up to him and set him in his high chair, he kicked his feet happily. I had finished feeding Swan by now and she was sitting in her pretty pink infant chair on the kitchen table. I gave Jake and Anthony their plates, then sat down with my own in front of Swan. She grunted at me.

"Oh my goodness, Mommy is terribly sorry but I DO have to set you down once in a while," I teased and tickled her feet which easily coaxed a smile out of her. As I ate I went through in my head things I wanted to do today. Laundry was one of them, I'd hardly washed a thing since Swan was born. Jake offered to do it, but I told him not to worry, I'll get around to it. When I was pregnant with Anthony he insisted he could do his own laundry and ended up with a load full of shrunken shirts. So thanks but no thanks on helping with the wash, Jake.

Jake ate quickly and then gave out goodbye kisses. "I'll text you on my break," he said on his way out the door. After breakfast was all cleaned up I thought it was a good time to try out the crayons my parents had given Anthony. He sat at the kitchen table and watched as I set out the crayons, a coloring book, and some blank sheets of paper I'd grabbed out of the computer printer.

I sat down next to him, with Swan in my arms. "How would you like to give coloring a try? You can draw something on your own, or you can color in a page here in your book."

"Mine?" he asked.

"Yep, it's yours." He seemed to like the colorful spread before him, he just wasn't sure what to do with it. "Can I color with you?" He nodded. I started to flip through the coloring book. "You tell me when you see a page you like okay?"

"Okay," he said. The coloring book was for both girls and boys, it had a little bit of everything. He stopped me when we got to the page with a police car.

"Grampa Charlie!" he said jabbing his little finger at the page.

"Right, that's what Grandpa Charlie drives. What color crayon would you like?"

"Hmm. Blue." I handed it to him, picked up a green one for myself, and got busy coloring the garden on the opposite page. When he saw what I was doing, he started to get it. He took his coloring pretty seriously, I was amazed as he colored inside the lines and I abandoned my own picture to watch him. He got the red and blue lights, and even colored the front and back of the car black, leaving the middle white just like Grandpa Charlie's cruiser. When he was satisfied with his picture, pride replaced his intense concentration as he pointed at the page.

"Look!"

"I see it! Wait until Daddy gets home he will be so proud of you. And we'll have to ask Grandpa Charlie to come over and see it, he will just love it. It looks just like his car you did such a great job sweetie. Should I hang it on the fridge where everybody can see it?"

"Over there," he said pointing at the fridge. I went to the fridge, carrying Swan with me, and hung it up. I settled for right in between mine and Jake's eye level. I made a mental note to get some cute magnets to hang up his pictures with.

I sat back down with him and asked, "Would you like to try drawing something on a blank sheet now?" I was curious to see what he would come up with. "You can draw anything you want my sweetie."

"I can draw Pizza?" Ah, I should have guessed.

"Sure."

"Play with Pizza?" he asked craning his neck to look for him out the sliding glass door.

"How about after coloring," I suggested.

"After," he agreed.

"So what color should we use for Pizza?"

"Brown," he said pointing at the darker shade of brown, the one called Fuzzy Wuzzy, in his big box of 72 crayons. I handed it to him and watched him begin, it was then Swan decided she'd had quite enough of being left out. She opened and closed her little fist as she leaned out of my arms and reached for the crayons, grunting.

"You want to make a pretty picture too? Go ahead." I sat her up in my lap, and made sure she was steady keeping my hand on her stomach holding her to me. I handed her a pale purple crayon called Princess Perfume and she immediately stabbed the table with it. "Woah woah, hang on there. We only color on paper, not tables. Mommy's got your paper right here." I lifted her hand, which she'd curled into a fist around the crayon, off the table and slid the blank sheet of paper under it. I'll have to scratch that off later with my fingernail, I thought to myself. Swan pressed her crayon to the paper over and over, not moving it back and forth, just making little waxy polka dots. Sometimes I could feel by the way her body tensed up she was using all the force she could muster.

I looked over at Anthony's page, "Wow, that is coming along very nicely!" He smiled down at the page, then went back to his intense concentration, with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. I gripped Swan a little tighter and leaned over to pull my phone out of my pocket. I held it away from myself trying to get both of the kids in the picture. My face wasn't in it but that was fine. I sent the picture to Jake, and to my parents so they could see the kids enjoying their gift. My parents each sent a text back right away, they were glad Swan and Anthony were having fun. Jake must have had to wait until his break, but in a little while I got a message back from him too.

~~~~~~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~

I sat down on the bench outside behind the shop and typed my message back to Ness. I loved it when she sent pictures to me while I was at work.

Looks like fun, wish I was there -Jake-

It is! I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of this *Nessie*

Thats a nice picture of you btw -Jake-

Haha shut up my head isn't even in it *Nessie*

:-P -Jake-

We love you Daddy *Nessie*

Love you guys to, Im gonna go back to work, c u soon -Jake-

The rest of my short day passed by quickly. I worked on an old Rabbit, since I had built one myself, I finished repairing the transmission quickly and got to leave a little early. When I got home I was surprised to find the house quiet, I followed the only sounds I heard to the laundry room. I was even more surprised to see what Ness was wearing, as she was bending over to switch a load from the washer into the dryer. She had on a matching bright fuchsia bra and pantie set. She wore the panties low on her hips, and the lacy push up bra was practically overflowing. It was a struggle not to drool. It also took monumental effort to make eye contact with her, with the tantalizing way her breasts hung as she was bent over like that.

"Um, hey baby," I said.

"Hey, you're a little early aren't you?"

"Yeah...so...what have you got on there?" I asked, trying to act like there was no twitching going on in my pants, as she started dumping another load into the washer.

She looked down and laughed, "I forgot I had this on. All of my everyday underwear is dirty so I'm washing it..." she paused when she saw the way I was looking at her. You could almost taste the way the atmosphere had changed in our little laundry room. I knew she could feel my ache for her, "...and the clothes I was wearing got dirty when we were playing outside with the wolves, so I just threw them in too." I could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ah, so I guess the kids are sleeping?"

"Uh huh. Only for about 15 minutes," she answered.

"You know...that color looks so beautiful with your skin," I said quietly.

Without taking her eyes off me she reached her hand out to push the start button on the washer. "Come here," she requested in a whisper. I closed the short space between us in one stride and we crashed together. She grabbed my face as I brought it down to kiss her. Her warm tongue invaded my mouth as I slid my hands down the back of her panties and squeezed. She quickly worked on removing my belt and my pants hit the floor. She pushed my underwear down over my hips, and wasting no time wrapped her fingers around my length and started to stroke me. I groaned into her mouth as I grew even harder in her soft hand and I lifted my shirt over my head. I pulled her panties down and moved my hands up the smooth skin of her back and unhooked her bra. She shrugged out of it and as I held her breasts in my hands I broke our kiss and moved my lips down her neck to her chest. She moaned when I took her breast in my mouth and poked at her nipple with my tongue.

Keeping my tongue where it was, I grabbed her hips and lifted her up to set her on top of the running washing machine. She put her hands behind my head, pressing my face into her as I rubbed my hands all over her thighs and her hips. She whimpered and put her hands on my shoulders to push me down. Normally I'd tease her a little, but not when we probably didn't have time for that, and not when I wanted it as badly as she did. I pulled her to the edge of the washing machine and she put her feet on either side of her, then leaned back on her elbows.

I felt her whole body shudder when I parted her lips with my tongue. She lifted up and pushed herself into my face and I put my hands under her ass to hold her to me. As I licked her I looked up at her, her head was hanging back. I put my finger at her opening and she lifted her head to look down at me, "Go ahead," she said breathlessly. As I moved my tongue in circles I slid a finger inside of her. It went in easily, I watched for her reaction and it didn't seem to hurt her at all. After a minute I tried two, she grabbed my hand and pushed them in deeper.

"Oh my God!" she moaned when I arched my fingers.

"Are you ready?" I asked lifting my face from between her legs.

"Yes," she said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me to her as I positioned myself at her slick entrance. She looked so sexy leaning back on her elbows like that, looking up at me.

"I'll be careful," I promised as I put my hands on her shoulders, ran them down her arms and twined my fingers with hers.

"I know," she said squeezing my hands. I pushed into her very slowly, and stopped when I got halfway in.

"Oh Ness, you feel so good," I moaned.

"So do you," she whispered.

"Want me to keep going?"

"Keep going," she begged tightening her legs around me, pulling me into her further. She let out a broken moan when I was the whole way inside, I pushed in deeply then paused. I took my hands from hers and brought them to her face, staying still inside of her. We were both breathing so heavily already. I held the sides of her face and traced her eyebrows with my thumbs.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Nessie nodded. I slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. I held her face in my hands as I established a slow rhythm.

"Yes, oh God, I love you so much," she sighed.

"I love you too." Unless she was hiding it well, I wasn't hurting her at all.

I brushed my thumb over her perfect lips and she parted them. She turned her head towards my hand and took my thumb into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it. When she started to suck on it as we stared into each others eyes, my careful self control evaporated. Ness let out a loud cry of pleasure as I started to thrust into her, her body shook.

"Ah!"

I put my hand on the small of her back to keep her close to me, because the force I was using was starting to push her away from me. She sat up and wrapped one arm around my upper back and shoulders, putting the other behind my head. I held her head to my chest, winding my fingers in her hair.

"Oh Jacob," she moaned over and over again. My legs were hitting the washing machine rocking it back and forth, at the time I hardly noticed. All that mattered was Ness, and making her feel this way again. She started to whimper and I pulled her face back, touching my forehead to hers. I could feel her getting close.

"Are you cumming for me?" I breathed.

"Uh huh," she said panting. I lifted her off the dryer by her hips, holding on to them tightly I started to bring her down onto me. As I bounced her she let her head hang back and clawed my shoulders.

"Oh shit!" she growled through her teeth. When I felt her clench around me I couldn't wait anymore and spilled everything I had inside of her. She pursed her lips to keep her scream in. She shuddered through her orgasm and I set her back on the washer as we both gasped for air.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed stroking my hair and holding me tightly. I traced my fingers up and down her back and kissed her hair.

"We did it," I said with quiet triumph and she laughed. "Sorry it wasn't nicer though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I should have made it more special than this. Brought you some flowers or something, or at least taken you upstairs to bed."

"Aw don't be silly," she said rubbing her hand in a circle on my back. "It's always special. We might not always have time to make things extra special while the kids are little, but we can find time for each other if we really look. We'll just have to seize the opportunities when we find them."

"Well anytime I come home and you are randomly wearing underwear like that, I WILL seize you." She laughed. "I'll always be able to find time for you, even if we have 10 kids," I told her.

She pulled away slightly to look at me, "If you want 10 kids, you'd better imprint on somebody else too," she teased. "I don't think I could handle 10!"

I chuckled, "Sure you could. You are super mom."

She smiled at me sweetly, "I'm glad you think so, but super mom has to try and take a really quick shower. Alone," she emphasized. "We were lucky we got that in, we aren't going to be so lucky to get in a second round before Swan gets up."

She unwound her legs from me and I held onto her hips as she hopped off the washer. "One more kiss?" I asked.

She smiled and put her hand behind my neck. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, our tongues met for a long but gentle kiss. "Would you be a dear and take the clothes out of the dryer, then take the towels out of the wash and throw them in there?"

"I think I can handle that."

"Thank you Daddy." With one more quick peck she turned to go upstairs. I cleaned myself off a little using the sink in the laundry room, then found some clean clothes for myself in a basket. I took the load out of the dryer and started to fold it, even though quite honestly, I suck at folding clothes.

I heard Swan crying upstairs and I called out to Ness, "Finish your shower, I'll get her."

"Thank you!" came the reply. I took the stairs two at a time and took long strides into the nursery.

"Hey princess," I said as I approached Swan's crib. She stopped crying the moment she heard my voice. As soon as she saw me looking down into her crib at her, she flashed all those pearly whites at me and kicked her legs happily. I laughed as I looked down at her. "You probably expected Mommy didn't you? Well Daddy's home and you can come downstairs and help me with the laundry, how about that?"

"Daddy!"

Even though she'd said it as clear as a bell, I said, "What did you say? Did you just say Daddy?"

"Daddy!" she repeated kicking her legs and reaching her arms up towards me. Wow. I picked her up and held her to me.

"That's right I'm Daddy, you got it. What a big girl," I said rocking her back and forth. "Ness did you hear that?"

"I did!" she called and turned the water off. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel grinning. "Mommy is so proud of you, your first word! You are so smart. Yes you are."

"Isn't that awesome?" I asked.

"It sure is," she said smiling and rubbing my back. "Swan say Daddy!"

"Daddy."

"Good girl!" she said. Since Swan didn't seem to be hungry we left Nessie to get dressed and went downstairs. I got her chair and set it down in the laundry room and went back to folding as she watched. Ness came down with Anthony who had woken up while she was changing.

"Hi my Daddy!"

"Hey big guy," I said bending to kiss the top of his head. "Um Ness, have our towels always been this pink?" I asked holding one up.

"Oh crap," she muttered. She dug through the towels that used to be white until she pulled out one of Anthony's red socks. "Well that did it. I guess I was a little distracted when I was putting that load in. It wouldn't have been so bad if the washer had stayed on the setting I had it on," she said turning the knob back to where it was supposed to be. I couldn't help but smirk. "Oh well, now we have pink towels."

"Hey Anthony, if you go pick out a book I'll read it to you. I'll meet you in the living room," I said. He raced out of the room to find one. I squatted down in front of Swan in her little seat. I stroked her hair and smiled at her, then covered her ears. I looked up at Ness and said, "At least we didn't almost f-u-c-k the house down this time."

A/N: Haha! Hope you guys don't mind me switching POVs in the middle like that. At least I mark it, I can't stand reading a fanfic and having to guess who's POV it's in! So, I'm excited All Grown Up has reached over 400 reviews! I'm amazed and all your kind words keep me motivated, thanks so much.

Turns out the facebook page is super fun! I'm enjoying talking to you guys! My favorite New Yorker Brittany asked me a very interesting question that we are gonna pass along to you guys and see what you think. If All Grown Up was a movie, who should play the adult Nessie? It's fun to pretend :) Since Ness stopped aging when she looked about 18, it should be somebody around that age, or somebody who can pull it off at least. Some good ideas were thrown out on the facebook page, what do you all think? As always, feel free to send me a message, or you can leave it in a review.

Okay last thing, I hope you guys are giving Swan a chance and not writing her off as a pain in the ass lol. I know she might seem like that's all she is right now. But now that she's going to start talking, we'll get to see her true personality some more. I think you all will like her once you see how the way she acts now translates into...well I'm not telling you yet. But it'll all make sense! :) No that isn't a clue about her gift, but now that she's talking soon she'll tell us about it.

Swan's infant chair

http:/ toysforboysandgirls. net/images/PAPASAN%20PINK. jpg


	43. Black and Blue

~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

Swan had been crying non-stop for almost 2 hours. Her little fists were balled up and her body was tense. I could not believe she hadn't cried herself to sleep yet. The first thing I tried of course was feeding her, she wasn't having that. Even though she was dry, I changed her. She was born with all of her teeth, so she wasn't teething. Though she was wearing a onesie she had worn before, I changed her clothes twice. After that I just left her in her diaper hoping the skin to skin contact would help her. I held her, Jake held her. Even Anthony, who looked concerned and slightly confused, held her. We put her in her little pink chair and took her back out. I sang to her and gave her a flower which she threw on the floor. We took her outside for some fresh air, then tried to get her to color. Nothing we did made a bit of difference.

"Maybe we should take her for a ride in the car?" Jake suggested as I was trying unsuccessfully to get Swan to nurse one more time.

"No!" I said holding my free hand up. "I give up! Call my dad and tell him to get over here." I was on the verge of tears, I was so frustrated.

Jake started backpedaling, "I just thought-"

"Jacob! I can't deal with this anymore, call him!" I hissed.

"Okay, okay," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He stood in the corner of the nursery and put his phone to one ear, and stuck his finger in the other. "Hey Bells, I need to talk to Edward..."

The only thing I could figure out was, whatever was wrong with her it was something that had not upset her before. We'd tried every solution we knew, so this had to be something new. I'm not going to lie, I know she can be a very fussy and demanding baby, but she had never acted like this. She'd never been so completely inconsolable. What if my Dad couldn't tell what was wrong with her, how long would this go on?

Jacob snapped his phone shut and knelt in front of Swan and I in the rocking chair. "He's coming Ness," he said looking not at me but at Swan. He curved his large hand around the back of her head, she turned to look at him.

"Daddy," she said in a strangled sob. I handed her rigid little body to him, even though at this point I knew it wouldn't really help. She buried her little face, which was a mess from crying for so long, in Jake's shirt, and grabbed a handful of it.

"It's gonna be all right," Jake cooed to her.

"Grandpa is coming," I told her, hoping I was right. I held her little foot in my hand and rubbed the sole of it. She turned towards the sound of my voice and my touch. Her dark, wet eyes looked like they were begging for me to help her. She looked so pitiful, like she was in so much pain. I could not bare the look in her eyes and I had to look away, I buried my face in my hands.

"She looks like she's being tortured or something Jake!" I said my voice breaking. He sighed and I could hear him kissing Swan. "I'm starting to feel like such a crap mother, why can't I figure out what's wrong with her!"

I felt Jake's hand on my knee. "Hey. Look at me." I unwillingly looked through my fingers at him. "Don't say that, it's not true, we'll figure it out."

Anthony walked into the nursery, with his hands covering his ears and that concerned frown on his face. "Baby's so loud!"

"I know, please go back into Mommy and Daddy's room and wait for Grandma, she will play with you in a few minutes. I bet she'll color with you."

"Ooo," he said and went back into our room.

It was killing me to see her hurt like that. "I wish you could tell me what you needed," I said, no longer able to hold back the tears. I watched her put her hands on the sides of her face, and drag them down like she was trying to pull of her skin. Her little hands came to rest on the sides of her throat.

Her throat!

"Oh my God, Jacob!" I stood up suddenly making him jump. "She's thirsty!"

"But you already-"

"No no, she's THIRSTY, look at the way she's holding her throat!" Swan was screaming and arching her back in Jacob's arms, her hands still on the sides of her throat. I took Swan out of Jake's arms. "Go kill the first thing you see, and bring it back here for her. Hurry up!" He was gone before I'd finished the last word. I held Swan tight to my chest and rocked back and forth in the chair. I remembered how awful that burning thirst felt. "Oh sweetie, I know that hurts. It hurts so much, I know. Mommy's so sorry it took so long to figure out out. Shh shh. Daddy's gonna make it all better."

I took Swan into my bedroom where Anthony was sitting up against the wall reading a book. "Come on buddy, come downstairs with us." He sat his book down, and I bent over and scooped him up in my other arm. I hurried down the stairs and set him down at the bottom. "Sit at the kitchen table and color nice for me okay? Grandma is coming over and she will color with you." I hastily threw his crayons and a coloring book on the table as he scrambled into a chair. "Good boy," I told him.

I took the little icepack shaped like a strawberry out of the freezer and slid it under her chin. I had no idea if it would help or not. She didn't seem to get any better, or any worse. Knowing her if she really hated it, she'd have thrown it on the floor. It made me feel better to be at least doing something, so I left it there.

I scooped up all the bottles I could carry in one arm, and went out to the porch to wait for Jacob. I stepped over the wolves and set the bottles down on the little table on our porch. The wind blew just right and I could tell my parents were near. They stopped short in front of me in the next second.

"So it seems like everything has been resolved then?" my Dad asked. I didn't know which one of our minds he'd listened to to find out what was going on, I was too worn out to bring myself to be worried with that.

"If I'm right about this, then yes."

"And I believe you are," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My mom went inside with A.J. and I collapsed into a lawn chair, a bottle ready in my hand. I held her close to me and considered, should we put the blood in a bottle, or let her just drink from the source? I wasn't sure how well she would be able to feed from an animal. Blood could flow out pretty fast, and her mouth was a small target, how much would she actually get? Plus, not that this was a major concern when she was half starved, but the animal was probably filthy. Bottle it is.

"She is not half starved, Renesmee," Daddy said squatting beside the chair. "You know very well that it is not even possible for a full vampire to starve."

But what if she's been thirsty her whole life and I just didn't know, how long has she been hurting? I am so angry with myself right now for not thinking of this sooner.

"If she was in pain she would have let you know, just like she is doing now. You know this child has no qualms about letting you know the moment she is uncomfortable," he said giving Swan a loving smile.

Is she angry with me?

"No darling. She knows you wanted to help, she was just frustrated she couldn't tell you what she needed."

Does she understand that it's going to be over soon?

"Swan," Daddy said. "Your father is bringing home something that will help you. It's not going to hurt anymore. Do you understand?" She hadn't looked at him while he spoke, but apparently she had been listening because he smiled. "She is relieved to hear that. Yes, she seems to understand."

"I'm so glad you are here, thank you." He smiled and kissed my forehead, then turned his face to the north.

"Here he comes."

"Daddy's coming, then you'll feel all better and this will never, ever, ever happen again. I promise."

"He's got a deer, it's still alive too," my dad said.

"Oh you've got such a good Daddy. He must have known how yummy that blood will be for you when it's still nice and warm. Mommy likes blood too, I sure do. Only animals though, when you get a little bit older, we'll go hunting together." She was still screaming, I wasn't sure if she was paying much attention to me or not.

Jacob appeared in the yard, carrying a huge male deer on his shoulders. I guessed it was much easier to carry it back in his human form. In another situation, he would have looked sexy like that. He put the struggling deer onto the ground, whispered something too quiet for me to hear, and quickly snapped it's neck.

"Hey Jacob, catch," I called throwing him a bottle. He tore a chunk out of the neck of the deer and held the bottle in front of the flow. I threw the rest of the bottles so they landed about a foot in front of him. "Just keep filling them up and we'll put them in the fridge."

Swan's nose started going, and she stopped crying. She turned her face toward the deer and craned her neck. "That smells good doesn't it?" She whimpered and reached out her hand. "It's coming my love," I cooed. Jake threw the full bottle to me and I caught it, I moved Swan from my chest to cradle her in my arm and brought the bottle to her lips. At first she seemed a little confused by drinking out of the bottle, but still, she drank. "There we go, that's better isn't it," I whispered. "You'll never have to feel that way again." Her body became relaxed again right away. Compared to the way she'd felt before, it was like she was melting in my arms. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes as Swan drank.

"Sweetie?" I said.

"Yeah?" Jake answered.

"We should give Anthony a bottle of this too. If he doesn't want it, then no big deal. But if he was ever thirsty I'm not sure he'd know how to explain it to us, and I swear to God, this is never, ever happening again."

"Good idea," he agreed.

Mom must have been listening because I heard her and Anthony come through the sliding glass door. I looked up as Anthony was greeting his furry friends.

"I draw you Pizza."

Swan was making quick work of that bottle. "I think we are ready for number two over here Daddy." While holding one bottle to the deer's neck, he threw one of the full ones over to me. When Swan realized there was nothing left to drink she opened her mouth to scream. But I replaced the old bottle with the new one so fast she didn't even have a chance.

"What dat Mommy?" Anthony asked me pointing to the bottle.

"It's blood, would you like to try some?"

"I try it." Jake had filled all the bottles by now, he brought them up on the porch then sat cross legged at my feet.

"Here honey, if you like this you can have some more. But if you don't like it that's fine too. You can just go back inside and color with Grandma." He took the bottle from my hand, it had been a while since he had one. We all watched him drink and waited for his reaction, and he must have noticed.

He took the bottle out of his mouth and announced, "I like it," then went back to drinking.

"My theory is while Swan seems to need blood, Anthony just plain enjoys it. I've never noticed him feeling the way Swan did tonight." Jacob nodded at him, then rested his head on my knees.

"I think from now on these two can have some blood every time I hunt. Since you guys need to hunt more often than I do, I probably need to hunt more often then the kids do," I said.

"Makes sense," my mom agreed.

"Speaking of," I said, reaching over to the table and twisting the top off a bottle for myself as Swan drank.

"Mommy too!" Anthony said. I smiled at him as I drank. He finished his bottle and handed it to Jake.

"Would you like some more?" he asked.

"No thank you. I color." So Mom took him back inside and Dad followed. I looked down at Swan, she was starting to fall asleep.

"You feel much better now don't you," I whispered to her, holding her closer. I was exhausted. Jake wrapped his arms around my legs and started rubbing my calves as he rested his head in my lap. I felt the remaining tension in my body melt away as I closed my eyes.

"I think we'll sleep out here for a little bit. I'll come to bed after she wakes up," I murmured.

"Okay," he said quietly against my knee. When there were only a few drops left, Swan fell into a deep sleep. It was a a weight off my shoulders to see her so peaceful. I laid her on my chest and folded my hands across her back. I can't be positive, but when I was almost asleep I thought I felt Jacob's lips brush briefly against mine.

Swan slept for so long, that Jacob had joined us on the porch by the time she woke up hungry. He had set the other lawn chair next to mine. He had the baby monitor in his lap, one of his hands was draped over the arm of my chair and was hanging over my lap.

I kept myself mostly covered up as I brought Swan to my breast in case my parents where still around. I couldn't hear them, but that didn't mean they weren't here. I looked around and noticed some one had taken care of the deer and it was gone.

It was a relief when she easily latched on. As she drank I laced my fingers with Jacob's. He woke up, a little, and kissed the back of my hand, then set his hand twined with mine down to rest in my lap.

Swan hadn't been too hungry, when she was done she fell right back to sleep. I heaved myself out of the chair, then tried to drag Jake out of his.

"Baby, come on. Come up to bed with me," I urged pulling on his arm. He wordlessly got up and shuffled inside. I put my hand on the small of his back and pushed him up the stairs. After I put him in bed, I laid down Swan. I checked in on Anthony and he was sleeping soundly, curled up with Wolfy. I crawled into bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and wrapped myself around Jake.

He took a deep breath, "Mmmm," then mumbled something unintelligible, but I knew what he'd said even if I didn't understand it, so I answered him.

"I love you too."

In the morning, the actual morning, I noticed significant change about Swan.

"Jake, come in here and look at this," I said as I picked her up out of the crib and set her on the changing table.

"Woah," he commented while I changed her diaper. The almost black color Swan's eyes had been last night, had been replaced by the sky blue she was born with. "What's going on with that?" he wondered.

"You know what, her eyes must really be blue. They were changing because she was thirsty," I said somewhat triumphantly, pleased at figuring it out right away. "I like them like this though."

"I do too," Jake said as Swan smiled up at him. "I wonder where they came from though, not from my side."

I shrugged. "I doubt my parents would even remember, from what they tell me about human memories being so blurry."

"Hopefully someday, one of our kids will have our eyes," he said, I smiled at the thought of having more kids with Jake.

After breakfast Jake went to take the baby wolves, who were almost too big to be called babies, out to hunt.

"Oh, wait. Do you think I should let her see me phased?" Jacob asked me as he was halfway out the door.

"If you want. Don't expect her to get excited though, she could take or leave the babies."

"Right. I'll see what she thinks," he said. Still in his human form, he yipped at the wolves and they followed him off the porch and into the woods.

He howled when he was almost home, and I took Swan on the porch with Anthony following me. Anthony was excited, and ran up to Jacob to wind his arms around his big furry leg.

Swan however, let out a tiny little gasp as her eyes went wide. Jake and I both waited. She drew in a breath, and then let it out in a high pitched scream. We were both still for a second, then Jake gently nudged Anthony away and I called him back to me. Jake took off and hid behind the tree where he'd left his shorts.

"You might as well just change back," I called over Swan as she clung desperately to my shirt. I found it sort of funny that she called for Jake to save her as he walked back in his shorts.

"Daddy!" she wailed. He came back up onto the porch with the baby wolves following him and held his arms out.

"Aw you are fine, pretty girl," he cooed to her and she calmed down easily for him.

"She might have felt better if she'd been close enough to smell you."

"You are probably right, we'll try another time when she's older."

"Wolf?" Anthony asked pulling at Jacob's shorts.

"Another time big guy," Jacob told him. Anthony frowned and went to go play with Pizza.

I was expecting the night to be a very pleasant one. Nights where Jake had been off of work all day, and would be the next day too, were usually quite pleasant for sure. Those were the nights when we usually both had the time, and the energy to really enjoy being with each other.

And when our little ones were sleeping peacefully, we crawled into bed, this night was shaping up to be MUCH better than the one before. As we kissed, things slowly heated up as our hands roamed. He rolled over on top of me, as he pressed himself against me I could feel how much he wanted me.

"So, are we trying?" he breathed in my ear.

"Uh uh," I told him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. So we tried, and tried again in case the first time didn't take. Hey, we're no quitters.

A/N: So it's officially back on, get it done Jake lol.

I need to send some love to LizzieAliceBlack, for giving me a little inspiration for this chapter. Thanks darlin! If you have not joined the facebook page, you are missing out so come on over, we are having a good time! If you can't find it just send me your e-mail and I'll look ya up.

Seems you guys have been craving some action lately, so I may be throwing in some excitement a little sooner than I'd planned. I do so appreciate your thoughts, I like writing for myself, but I love it when you guys enjoy it too. Remember though, this story is listed as family/romance so that's exactly what it is :)

Now hit that button and review! 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	44. Treasure

~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~

At six weeks old, Swan was growing like a weed. She was growing even faster now that she was eating some solid foods. She usually ate when Anthony did, and I still nursed her in the morning and at night like I had with Anthony. She could chew up anything with those sharp little teeth. So far it seemed like her diet would be pretty close to mine. I didn't want to overwhelm her little belly with too many new things at once. But she'd liked every kind of meat we'd let her try, and almost nothing else. Swiss cheese was the exception. That, I ripped up for her, everything else took a trip through the food processor since it was all meat. Steak was a huge hit with her, as was hamburger. She didn't get too excited about the chicken, but she ate it. I was trying to teach her the difference between hungry, and thirsty. It was hard to explain though.

"Daddy," was her only word for just a couple days. I got her to say Mommy, and the names of several family members. She couldn't say Anthony, we tried A.J. and that was easier for her.

She didn't scoot like Anthony had, she went right from rolling to walking. One day she'd just rolled over to where Jake was standing, and pulled herself up. I called her over to where I was, just to see what she would do, and she walked over to me like it was no big deal. Being carried was still her preferred method of getting to point A to point B though. Second was rolling around, so needless to say I did a lot of vacuuming and moping.

She'd gotten to the point where she was only waking up hungry during the night once instead of every few hours. It was great to have that extra time, whether I used it for sleeping, or other activities. We were really hoping we'd be able to get pregnant again quickly. Swan came so quickly after Anthony, and we were crossing our fingers that would happen again. We still agreed that we wanted to have a big family, and we knew we probably had a limited amount of time to do that. Trying for a baby was an exciting time for us. It was like going to a casino and rolling the dice. Every time you hope you'll get that lucky number that makes all the bells and whistles go off, and you become the big winner. But even the times you get snake eyes, it was still fun playing!

One morning after breakfast, Jake was sweet enough to take care of all the dishes, while Anthony was busy playing with Pizza through the sliding glass door. I sat at the table with Swan, I cuddled her and hummed to her. She was not as independent as Anthony, much of the time she seemed to prefer being held and loved on to playing with toys. And that was just fine by me. I was glad that she hadn't had any solid food yet today. Because when all she'd had was my milk, she still smelled the way she had right after she'd been born. I could hold her close to me, close my eyes and breathe her in, pretending she was still my teeny little baby. Someday she'd be up and running around, but not today.

"Mommy?" she said pulling me out of my fantasy of her staying a baby forever. I opened my eyes and looked down at her with a smile. I loved the way the bright blue of her eyes stood out against her skin.

"Alice," she said.

"Oh yeah? What about her?"

"Alice," she insisted.

"You love your Aunt Alice don't you. Well she loves you too."

"Hey Ness, do you want me to get him in his suit?" Jake asked as he was drying his hands with a dish towel. My parents were coming over today to swim with us today.

"That would be nice. I'll come find something for Swan to wear, we might as well not even bother putting her in her suit." Jake nodded in agreement. I followed up him upstairs and picked out a cute floral print dress for Swan to wear as Jake got Anthony changed on our bed. I took Swan into her room to get her changed, and called Anthony in.

"Come in here while Mommy and Daddy change too," I said while I set Swan in her crib.

He appeared at my side and asked, "You wear swim suits too?"

"Yup." Swan started to cry when I went to leave the room. She was standing in her crib and reaching through the bars for me.

"Nooooooo!" she wailed. There was one of her favorite words, no. No, and mine were her most frequently used words besides Mommy and Daddy.

"I know, it's not time to go to sleep, just wait for me for a minute honey." I closed the door behind me and she continued to cry. I changed quickly, ignoring Jake while he ogled me, and went back into the nursery. Anthony was reaching up, patting Swan's hand trying to comfort her.

"Mommy!" she cried happily when I entered the room. I laughed, she was acting as if I'd left her in there for 45 hours rather than about 45 seconds.

"Hello my silly girl," I said lifting her up. "Let's go outside. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over to swim with us."

"No pool," she reminded me sternly in her tinkling little voice.

"I know, I know, you don't like the pool. You and I can sit on the side."

When we got outside Anthony ran in circles around Jake. He trailed his hand around the bottom hem of Jake's swim trunks that matched his own. "Match, match, match!" he chanted.

We let the gate down while we were outside, we were confident enough that the wolves would stay close to us, and that if they did wander off, they would come right back home.

My parent's came though the woods already in their swim suits, Mom riding on Dad's back. Anthony ran to them, his hair bouncing behind him. Dad scooped him up and gave him a squeeze, then held him up over his shoulder and Mom craned her neck forward to give him a kiss.

"Hello my cutie," she said and slid off his back. "Grandma has something for you," she whispered conspiratorially.

"For me?" he asked in a loud whisper, pointing to himself.

"Uh huh, just for you," she said and held out her hand to my Dad. He reached into the pocket of his swim trunks and pulled out something small and colorful, he slipped it into her palm. She held it in front of him and he gasped. "Here, Grandma will unwrap it for you." She placed the little treasure in his hand, and he popped it into his mouth and started chewing away.

"What?" she said when she saw me watching the exchange. "This one is chewy, it's not hard candy."

"I know but it's a little early for candy, Momma."

"It's only one piece, and besides these are his baby teeth, they'll all fall out soon anyway," she reminded me.

Out of nowhere Jacob burst out laughing, then my Dad did too.

"What?" I demanded.

Jake stopped laughing enough to answer me. "First of all, you sounded just like your mom when you said that just now. But I was laughing because that made me think of when you lost your teeth."

When I was about two years old, in a very short period of time, I lost all of my baby teeth and grew my adult set. I remembered it a little. My mom said I just walked up to her one day, and opened my hand to show her a pile of my teeth. It happened so quickly. For about a week, I had almost no teeth.

"It was so funny, you had no teeth but you didn't even care, you still smiled just as wide," Jake said through his laughter.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It was cute, you know I'm just teasing." He came to stand next to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know," I said as he kissed my cheek. When he smiled at me, I smiled back. As Jake took Anthony into the pool, I tried to get Swan to show my parents how well she could walk, they hadn't seen her do it yet. I bent over and Swan held onto my index fingers with her hands. But each time I pulled her forward and took a step back, she'd sit right down on her padded butt.

"I would think you'd enjoy showing off," my dad said.

"I guess she feels like being stubborn today," I said giving up, and picking Swan up.

My Dad looked over at mom, opened his mouth, but she said, "Shush," before he could get out what he was going to say. He settled for a laugh instead.

My phone rang over on the little table on the porch and I hurried to answer it. "Look, it's Aunt Alice!" I said to Swan who smiled at hearing her name.

When I answered said, "We were just talking about you this morning."

"Aw really?"

"Swan just brought your name up, out of nowhere."

"How cute!"

"Yeah, it really was," I agreed.

"Well sweetie, I know you guys are swimming," of course she did, "but I just had to tell you this. I've been playing with your stock portfolio and I saw some very good things last night!" when she went into the details, my jaw dropped. Jacob was watching with interest from the pool and I started mouthing the numbers she was rattling off.

"Woah," he breathed. "That little pixie is a financial genius!"

She laughed and told us to have fun. After I hung up the phone Jacob threw Anthony up in the air and shouted, "Now that's something to celebrate! Let's get a car, a really sweet one."

"Forgive me for not being excited about that hun, but I won't be able to drive it. You still need to show me how," I reminded him.

"I'll show you whenever you want, I didn't know you were that anxious about it," he said as he bobbed Anthony up and down in the water.

"Well I do want to learn if we are getting a nice new car," I said.

"I'll at least take you up and down the driveway if you want. That'd be fine for now right? Then you can get back and forth between the houses without running."

"That will do," I said.

Later after Anthony had done enough swimming, and my parents had gone home, we sat at the kitchen table and looked at cars on my laptop. As we browsed, Swan was laying on her tummy on the kitchen floor. She was right next to my chair with her hands folded under her head. I asked her if she wanted to sit in her pink chair, she told me no, and she looked comfortable enough so I just let her be. Anthony sat up next to her and tried to teach her new words. He would clap for her when she said the ones she already knew, but he didn't break any new ground.

When I saw the kinds of pictures Jake was pulling up, I had to remind him to be serious. "We can't get that, I'm not driving those two around in a convertible it's not safe."

"Well why don't we get one fun car, and one serious one the kids can ride in," he suggested.

"That sounds reasonable."

"You can help me pick out the one that'll be the sensible car. We can get whatever you want."

"Okay, but you have to help me pick, because I really don't know," I said.

"I will," he assured me. "Do you want to pick yours out first?"

"Sure." We looked at a pretty wide variety of cars. I didn't want a mini-van or an SUV, we might need that much room someday, but not yet. Jake told me with a smile that I'd look good in something really classy.

"The back of that really classy car will probably end up with Cheerios all over the back of it," I reminded him.

He continued to smile and shrugged. "It'll vacuum out." We looked at a Lexus or two, and a few BMWs, then checked out the Mercedes-Benz page. I decided I liked the Lexus sedans the most, so we went with the IS F, whatever kind of a name that is.

"Now, we get to customize it!" he said with great enthusiasm. "What color do you want?" He ran the cursor over a rainbow of colors on the side of the screen. The colors ranged from an almost neon green, "Who would want a car that ugly color?" I wondered, to a gorgeous lavender.

"Wow. I've never seen a car like that, it's so pretty. I want it that color!" I said, starting to get a little caught up in his excitement.

He grinned as he selected my chosen color. "You can have whatever you want," he said again.

He started clicking little boxes on the next page. "Navigation, voice commands, headlight washers, nice! Do you want those?"

"I suppose they should stay clean, sure."

"Rear camera, parking assistant! Look at that, if you can't parallel park it will do it for you!"

"Woah, that's crazy," I said.

"Do you want it?"

"Sure!" The next page was the safety features, he clicked every single box, then we got to the media page.

"Hey, we can get a DVD player that hangs down in the middle so the kids can watch something in the back!" he exclaimed.

"Ooo we need that. I don't want them watching that much TV, but that would be so great if we took a road trip or something."

We finished selecting all the extras, and made the arrangements for it to be delivered. I'd had no idea you could design a car and just have it dropped off at your house.

"Who wants to look at Mommy's new car?" Anthony jumped up and stood beside me, I angled the laptop down so he could see. Swan pulled herself up grabbing at Anthony's clothes and looked too.

"I can touch it?" Anthony asked me.

"Sure, when it gets here you can touch it," I said. He looked satisfied with that. Swan was not terribly impressed, and sat back down on the floor.

"Let's just get your car first, I'll show you how to drive it, then we'll worry about the fun car. I can wait," Jake said.

"No you can't," I teased. "Just pick it out now."

"You're right," he conceded. "I wanna get it now."

I bushed my fingers on the short hair on the back of his head, and scratched him behind his ear like I did when he was in wolf form. "Go ahead and get it then." He picked out a Lexus also, the LFA. He got interior that was the same color as my eyes, and the customization of his car had a lot more options. Jake delighted in clicking each one, saying things like, "Oh man, this thing can go 204!" He went through it quickly, he must have known exactly what he wanted in a car long before today. Aside of course from a few very important life events we'd gone through together, I don't know if I've ever seen him so excited.

His excitement carried into the bedroom that night after the kids were fast asleep. "I've always wanted an amazing car like that. I can't wait until it gets here. You know, mine has a pretty decent sized back seat," he let me know with a smirk.

"No way!" I said and laughed. "We are adults Jake. We are home owners and parents, we are not doing it in the back of the car like teenagers!" When we were a little younger though, our place was always the woods. We'd never had sex in a car, maybe that was part of the allure of it for him.

"Aw come on. My fantasy woman in my fantasy car, that would make me crazy. Don't you think it would be fun?"

"I think it would be cramped, you are too tall for that," I insisted.

"I'm not too tall to sit in it," he pointed out.

"Well of course not."

"And you certainly aren't too tall to just climb on top of me," he whispered.

"I guess not." Going into specifics make me start picturing it. Him sliding the drivers seat back, me climbing on top of him and positioning myself just right. Since my hand was on his shoulder he saw me thinking about it.

"Oh yes, keep thinking about it," he breathed as he was pulling down my panties. He kissed my neck as I imagined rocking back and forth in the car. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard, then pulled me into his lap. I crossed my arms and stripped off my t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. Slowly, I reached between my legs and pulled him out of his boxers. I guided him into me, then slid the whole way down. We both let out a long breath. I put my hands on his chest, continuing to show him my thoughts, as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Would you wear a skirt?" he asked me as I rocked back and forth.

"Uh huh." I pictured myself in the shortest one I had and he moaned.

"No panties?" he asked hopefully.

"No panties," I whispered.

"Bra?" he asked sliding his hands up my body to palm my breasts.

"Do you want me to?" He shook his head no. I pictured him lifting my shirt up as I rode him in the car. That was too much for him to take and he'd had enough of my gentle rocking. He gripped my hips and brought me down hard on to him. I leaned my head back and pursed my lips to keep from screaming.

"You'll be able to just let it out when we're in the car won't you," he said as he bounced me. "Behind those tinted windows you be as loud as you want." I couldn't help but whimper. "Will you like that?"

I didn't dare open my mouth and just gave him a "Mmm hmm."

"Oh I'm gonna make you scream in that car," he whispered as he buried his face in my chest. He kissed me and tasted me as we came together.

"You're right, it's not that great of an idea," he teased as we laid on our sides.

"I'll give you a maybe."

"That sure felt like a 'yes', an awful big yes if I'm not mistaken."

I gave him a playful smack. "I had no idea getting a new car would make you so horny."

"That thing is a beautiful machine, Ness. It's a work of art. Oh and if the new baby is conceived in that car, and it's a girl, we should name her Lexus."

I cracked up, "Yeah right!"

"Alexis?" he suggested.

"No way! What would we tell her if she ever asks where her name came from?"

"I dunno, that she was named after the car?"

"You are so goofy," I said with a yawn. "Quit being silly and let me sleep."

"Okay, okay. One more thing though. You know mothers day is next week right?"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Start thinking about what you want for your first mothers day, Mommy," he said with a smile and gave me a short kiss.

Hmm. Oh the possibilities. But unlike my mother, I decided a surprise would be fun. I trusted Jake to pick out something I'd really love.  
A/N: In this chapter was what I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for. A little hint about Swan's gift, did you catch it? There's more to her gift than what I hinted at here, and all the answers will be coming soon, I promise! If you are looking forward to baby making lemons, don't you worry, they are coming too lol. No pun intended ;)

I hope you guys are liking the length of the chapters, the past several have been a little shorter, but that makes for faster updates and I KNOW you guys like that lol. But if enough of you guys like the longer ones better, and don't mind waiting for it, I'd consider going back to the longer ones.

I think All Grown Up might make it to 500 reviews this chapter! The last few chapters I haven't been as good as keeping up with replies. I usually wait a couple of days until most of them are in, and then write back to all of you at once and give your preview for what's up next. But when that time comes, I've been so close to finishing the next chapter that I say eh, well the next one is almost done and I just keep pluggin along with it. Of course I still read every single one and I appreciate them more than you guys know =D 


	45. Shiny

A/N: Links at the end. Enjoy.

Jake was in quite a mood until the cars came. He was happier than Anthony in a crayon factory, he was bouncing off the walls. I was hoping the cars would be delivered on a day he was off work, but no such luck. He couldn't have cared less though. He called me the day before Mothers Day on his lunch break.

"They're coming today! The cars!" he shouted with his mouth full.

"Okay, okay, be calm," I said laughing. "Do I need to sign anything?"

"Nope, don't you worry about a thing, wifey. I told them to come half an hour after I get home."

"You better be leave on time then, that's cutting it a little close," I said.

"Trust me, whatever I'm working on at quitting time, can wait," he assured me. "So how was your morning?"

"Good, pretty much the usual. Swan has been very chatty today. As soon as I got her out of her crib this morning, she started talking about the cars. All day she's been saying, 'cars? cars?"

"Aw, she's excited too." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He burst through the front door right on time.

"Hey everybody, it's new car day!" Anthony started jumping up and down, and even Swan, who hadn't shown any interest in the cars until today, looked pleased.

We sat on the front step and didn't have to wait long until the massive truck with our cars on the back came rumbling down the driveway. Mine was that beautiful pale purple, and Jake's was screaming red, with interior that matched my eyes exactly. Jake leaped off the step and Anthony pointed and shouted, "New cars! New cars!" They both watched with identical masks of fascination and joy. It was a lot more interesting to me to watch them, then the cars being unloaded. Anthony stood in the gravel with his knees bent so much his little bum was almost on the ground, his fists were balled up at his sides. I had to laugh when I saw Jake was doing almost the same thing, he just wasn't bending his knees as far. Anthony wasn't copying Jake, as he often did, because he wasn't even looking at him. Like his father, he couldn't keep his eyes of those shiny new cars.

Once they were unloaded, Jake wrote what was undoubtedly the biggest check he'd ever written in his life, and gave the driver a nice tip. "Oh man," he breathed, running his hand along the side of his car.

"Go ahead and get in, what are you waiting for?" I said. He opened the door, almost as if he was afraid to touch his perfect new car, and slid in leaving the door open. He actually moaned when he gripped the steering wheel.

"Happy?" I asked needlessly.

"Very!" he said.

"Daddy? Dis your car?" Anthony asked.

"Uh huh. This is Daddy's brand new car."

"It's red," Anthony commented.

"Very good, what color is Mommy's car?" Jake asked pointing at mine.

"Mommy's is purple," he responded without hesitation.

"Good job!" I told him.

"I touch it?" Anthony asked hopefully, his fingertips inches from the bright red paint.

"Go ahead," Jake told him. Anthony pressed his hand against the door and looked up at the car, his eyes wide. "It's pretty nice isn't it buddy?"

"Nice," Anthony agreed in a whisper.

"Come here, why don't you sit in it with me?" Anthony scrambled into Jake's lap, I immediately turned and went back into the house for the camera. I did it so quickly, and those two were so engrossed in the car they didn't even notice Swan and I were gone.

I stood next to the opened door of the car. "Anthony, smile for Mommy!" I told him. He and Jake gave me identical grins. I kept flashing away as Jake told him about all the car.

"This is the speedometer, and it tells you how fast you are going, and this car goes pretty fast! Here is where you turn the lights on, and here is the horn. Go ahead and push right here." Anthony pressed where Jake had showed him, but nothing happened. "A little harder," Jake encouraged him. Jake put his hand over Anthony's and pushed on the horn. Anthony jumped when it honked but then laughed.

"It's loud!" he said looking back at Jake.

Jake showed him a few more highlights of the inside of the car, then said to me, "Do you like yours?"

"It's great," I replied.

"Get in there and see how it feels," he said. He tore himself away from his car, leaving Anthony standing in the drivers seat with his hands on the wheel, (the keys were safely in Jake's pocket) and watched me get into mine. Swan looked around it curiously, her nose smelling that new car smell right along with me.

"Look at my pretty girls in that pretty car. I knew you'd look great behind the wheel of that," he said standing next to it with his arms crossed, looking quite satisfied. He handed me the keys and said, "Here, go ahead and turn it on. That one is to unlock the doors and this one starts it."

"I'll trade you," I said handing him Swan. I closed the door and turned the key, it was so quiet for a second I wasn't sure I'd even done it right. Jake was grinning at me through the glass.

"Roll down the window, it's right here, just push that down." He tapped on the outside of the car to show me where the button for the window was, I pushed it and the window silently rolled down. Jake leaned through the window, took my face in his free hand and kissed me. We were interrupted when Anthony laid on the horn.

"Hi!" he was calling. When we followed his line of vision, we saw my whole family was coming through the woods.

"You've been watching for this haven't you," I said to Aunt Alice.

"Of course!" she chirped.

Uncle Emmett let out a long low whistle, "Not bad at all!"

"I really like them you guys!" Mom said brightly.

"Why don't we take yours up and down the driveway real quick while everybody is here," Jake said.

"Hmm. Okay." I was a little nervous, I think he could tell.

"You'll be fine," he assured me. Since there'd be a moving car in the driveway Dad picked up Anthony, Jake handed Swan to Nanna. Jake got in with me and started explaining.

"Wait," I said. "What if I hit a deer or something?"

"You feed from deer," he reminded me gently.

"That doesn't mean I want to hit one with the car. Does that sound like a good time to you?"

"We are probably going to max out at 10 MPH here," he said.

"Still!"

"How about we put all the windows down. That way if there's one near, we'll smell it before we see it. Okay?" he asked as he was already putting down the windows in the back.

"Okay," I said, it made sense.

"All right now, here is the shifter. You know what's what, right? Park, neutral, drive, and reverse," he said pointing out each one.

"What about the 3,2,and 1?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that, those aren't important."

"How can they not be important?" I insisted.

"Hun, I promise, you will not need them for driving up and down the driveway. Do you know which one is the gas?" he asked.

"The right one," I said, deciding to give up finding out what the numbers were for now.

"Good. Now put your foot on the break. No, use your right foot," he said.

"Why can't I use my left one?"

"That just isn't the way you do it."

"That makes no sense but if you say so," I said.

When my foot was on the brake he said, "Okay, now shift into drive while keeping your foot on the brake."

I looked around to make sure Swan and Anthony were safely up off the driveway, and saw that 10 pairs of eyes were watching me. Eight gold, one blue, and one green. "Come on, don't make me nervous you guys." All the golden eyes turned away, but not without a couple of smirks. I shifted into drive then looked to Jake.

"Give it just a tiny bit of gas, we'll see how sensitive it is."

I put a minuscule amount of pressure on the gas pedal. "Okay, I'm doing it."

"You can't be, we aren't moving."

"Jacob, I am!"

"Well you are going to have to give it a little bit more."

I did, but nothing happened yet, so I gave it some more and gravel sprayed out behind me. I panicked and hit the brake, Jake and I lurched forward and the threw his arms out before he could hit the dash.

"Too much Ness!"

"I change my mind, I don't need to drive anywhere!" I shouted, growing a little embarrassed. I hadn't even moved 2 feet successfully!

"Ness, you've pushed two babies out of you. Now what do you think is harder?"

I considered this for a moment. "Physically or mentally?"

"Come on Ness, you can drive to the big house and back. The first time you gave it gas, do that again, and just keep doing it until we move." He reached over and squeezed my knee. "Go ahead."

"Okay, okay." I did exactly what he said, and we started inching forward.

"There you go, you've got it. Keep doing what you're doing that is perfect." When I reached 5 MPH he said, "Now just keep it steady."

"I'm doing it, I'm driving!"

He grinned and squeezed my knee again. "Yup, you are doing great." I was proud of myself when we made it to the big house. "Just swing it around and let's go home." So I carefully turned around and headed back to the house.

"When we get back, you're going to-"

"Hang on Jake, let me get back first." He quieted down so I could concentrate.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked as we slowly approached the house.

"Park wherever you want. Just ease on the break until we stop...okay now put it in park. It's flat so you don't really need the emergency break, but you can try it if you want. Just push it down with your left foot."

"My left one?"

"Yeah, because it's next to your door."

I raised my foot and found the little pedal, I pushed it until it wouldn't go anymore.

"There, it's on. See the little light right there that tells you it's on?"

"Yeah."

"Now let's just make sure we roll the windows up, because you know it probably won't go three hours without raining," Jake said.

"Well, that went pretty well didn't it? I didn't hit anything, nobody is bleeding," I said as we put our windows up. I hadn't realized how tightly I was gripping the steering wheel until I let go and noticed my fingers were just a tiny bit sore.

He laughed. "Go ahead and shut it off. What did you think, you were going to drive through the side of the house or something?"

I shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

"True," he agreed as we got out of the car.

"How did it go?" Grandpa asked.

"She did great," Jake told everyone.

"I knew she would," my mom said proudly.

"Let's see what's under the hood Jacob," Rosalie said. Jake was all too happy to show her. Even though I had no idea what the two of them were talking about, I wound my arms around Jake's waist and rested my head on his back as they talked.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked patting my hand. How could I have said no? We got in and put our seat belts on, since we'd be going out on the road. This car drove as well as the nicest ones from my family's collection. To say that it was a step up from the rabbit would be an understatement, it felt so luxurious. I watched the speedometer pass 100, I was confident that once I got the hang of it, my senses would allow me to tear down the road like Jake was.

"We are getting a little far, we should probably head back," I said gently, even though I was enjoying myself I didn't want to be too far away from Swan.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he admitted.

He was so worked up all night, he told Aunt Alice that she was his new best friend, his brothers would have to get over it.

"Wait until Paul gets a load of our wheels, he'll get so jealous it'll probably make him phase!" Jake said as we were climbing into bed that night. He was nowhere near ready for sleep. Luckily, we easily found other things to do.

The next morning, I woke up to find a note where I expected Jake to be. swan was calling for me so I read it quickly.

Happy Mothers Day! Swan is still in the nursery but I have Anthony down here with me. You guys just relax up here, whatever you do, don't come downstairs!

I love you,  
Jake

"Good morning my pretty baby!" I sang as I walked through the doorway. She was standing up in her crib holding the bars, when she saw me she rattled them and grinned. I picked her up and covered her face in kisses while she laughed, such a beautiful sound that I would never get tired of hearing. "Let's get ourselves nice and clean, and ready for the day. I have a feeling it's going to be a pretty good one!" I told her as I set her on the changing table. After she had a clean diaper on I picked out a pastel green onesie. I thought it was a good choice, but when I tried to put it on her, she pushed it away with her feet and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"No," she said.

"Don't you like this one?"

"Dess," she demanded.

"You want to wear a dress instead?"

"Dess," she said happily. Keeping one hand on her I grabbed a red dress with lady bugs on it.

"How about this one? It's got some very nice ruffles." She smiled and kicked her legs happily. Once I had her dress on I picked out a casual pink short sleeved dress for myself and got back in bed to feed her. As I did, I noticed her growing hair was starting to curl, just a little bit and only the locks and the nape of her neck.

"Are you going to have curly hair like mommy does? That would be nice wouldn't it? I think so."

I was dying to know what was going on downstairs, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise and disappoint him. I could smell part of my present, he was making steak! For breakfast?

"Yes, I think this will be a very good day," I told Swan as I stroked her cheek with my finger. I enjoyed watching her, whatever she was doing. Her nose was almost as busy as her mouth. "You smell that too? It smells yummy doesn't it. I'll let you have a little piece when it's ready." When she was done, I got myself dressed and we enjoyed a few more minutes of quite time together.

Until, "Happy Mother's Day!" Jake cried bursting though the door. "Tell her, Anthony."

"Happy Mudders Day!" he shouted, thrusting a glass of orange juice in my direction, spilling a few drops on the carpet. I had to laugh, the th sound is hard for little tongues to make!

"Thank you, my boys."

"I know it's probably cheesy and cliche, but we made you breakfast in bed," Jake said, and set the shiny new tray in my lap. There was a plate for me, a little bowl of the steak that had gone through the food processor for Swan. "I'm sure you already fed her, but I figured she'd want some since you were having it." With the way Swan was looking at the tray, he'd been right. She was almost drooling. "It's the vegetarian fed steak we had that one time, remember?"

"Oh man, that was so good!"

"Well here is some more," he said.

Anthony handed me the glass of orange juice. "Juice Mommy!"

"Thank you my precious boy, it looks very yummy." The edges of Jake's lips curled into a slight smile. He knew I hated any and all types of human beverages. I smiled at Anthony and drank it anyway, I gulped it down quickly to get it over with.

I let out a fake, satisfied "Ahh."

"It's good?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, it's very good thank you," I told him.

"Welcome!" he said happily.

I gave Swan to Jake, and he snapped on her bib with the little pouch at the bottom to catch anything that didn't make it into her mouth. Normally I wouldn't want her to eat in my bed, but I was so why not? Jake was being very careful.

"Did you two eat already?" I asked Jake.

"Uh huh, we wanted to let you sleep. He had steak and some toast," he said putting the spoon into Swan's mouth as she eagerly leaned forward, opening her mouth far wider than was necessary.

"Mommy, I eated dis," Anthony told me. He spread out his hand and patted the remaining half of my steak. He pressed his hand into it, causing the juice and grease to surround his hand in a little pool. I snorted a laugh, then grabbed my napkin and gently lifted his hand to wipe it.

"Yes, you had steak with Daddy downstairs right? Was it good?" I asked him as I wiped the red juice off his fingers.

"It's good."

"I'm glad," I said returning to my breakfast.

"Daddy too," he said pointing at Jake.

"Yeah, Daddy likes steak too." Swan finished her little bit of steak and Jake got her cleaned up. When he was downstairs cleaning up I said to Anthony, "Can Mommy have a kiss?" He crawled onto my lap and stood up in it, puckering his lips.

"Muah! Thank you sweetie." Swan, who was still sitting next to me, whined and reached her arms up. "Aw, come here silly girl." I held her in front of me, "Go like this," I said puckering my lips. She mimicked me, "There you go." I gave her a kiss and she reached out and patted my face. I gave her a nuzzle then set her back next to me, holding her close.

I patted my chest and said, "Come here Anthony. Lay with Mommy." He nestled his head between my chin and my chest, and I ran my fingers through his long hair. "This is how we used to lay when you were just a tiny baby," I told him. He looked so different now, my little man. Swan curled up against my side, was just starting to look more like a little girl than a baby.

Jake came back in and smiled at the scene before him. "What do you want to do today? We can do anything you want."

"This," I replied, looking at him over Anthony's head.

He laughed, "That's all?"

"Pretty much!"

He got into bed with us, and I made a goofy face at him, puckering up my lips. "Mommy needs a kiss," I informed him. He smiled and leaned over and gave me a firm, but closed mouth kiss.

"I love you," he told me with such a sweet smile.

"I love you too," I said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"You know, a pile of gifts magically appeared on the porch during the night," he told me.

"Nice," I said with a grin.

"There's more on the table downstairs too."

"Very nice!"

"Do you want me to bring them up?" he asked.

"Not just yet." I had one arm curled around Swan, who was half asleep after stuffing herself. I had my hand on Anthony's back, he wasn't quite ready for a nap, but was certainly very relaxed. "Give me your hand," I said wiggling my fingers at Jake. He laced his fingers with mine across Anthony's back, the way we'd slept the night Anthony was born. We both closed our eyes as I thought back to that night, and the day I found out I was going to become a mother. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as he watched my memories with me.

The hope of what I felt was the impossible, and then crying together in the bathroom of the big house. I couldn't believe I was so lucky that I got to have Jake, and his child. I pushed away all of the fears of that day, none of them mattered now. Same with the day I became a mother, parts were scary, but I'd never felt such an all consuming joy. The joy I thought we'd never experience.

****************************************************************************  
I opened my eyes and it was like time had stopped, it was going so slow it was barely moving, I swear my heart stopped as well. Rachel was saying something as she held my baby up for me to see for the first time, my son, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything at all because I was waiting for him to cry. His skin tone was the perfect mix of ours, his eyes were closed and he had a beautiful head full of his fathers hair. Jacob's hair...I'd gotten my wish, now my only wish was to hear him cry. I was unable to take a breath as I waited for my child to take his very first one. Please God, let him cry. I reached out my arms for him, and after what felt like weeks of deafening silence, he opened his tiny mouth and let out a wail that would have made Janis Joplin herself proud.

"Oh thank you!" I cried with the greatest relief I had ever felt in my life. Rach set my son, Anthony Jacob, on my chest and started rubbing him with the towel to clean him off.

"Jake look at him, he's a tiny you!" I managed to tear my eyes away from the baby to look at Jacob, who was smiling with tears running down his cheeks.

"I know."

*****

His eyes were opened now. As I looked into my child's eyes for the first time, I was shocked to see they were a brilliant green. The eyes my father had as a human. "Woah, I thought all babies had blue eyes?"

"Once in a while one doesn't, it's not very often," Rachel said.

"He's one of a kind," Jake said lovingly. As I had dreamed of seeing, Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to our child's forehead. I held Anthony close to my chest, then I held him out to Jacob.

"Here," I said. Seeing Jake hold our son for the first time made everything worth it.

We spent the whole morning in bed, it was wonderful. "You won't have to do anything all day today," Jake told me. "No dishes, no cleaning or cooking, no diapers, nothing. You can stay right here until bedtime if you want."

I laughed. "I think my butt would get sore."

"Are you ready for your presents?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"I'll go get them," he said jumping out of bed.

Anthony rolled off of me, back to his usual alertness after a little quiet time. "Daddy wait! I help!" He slid off the bed and despite how high up he was, landed perfectly on the floor and took off after Jake.

"I know, I didn't forget big guy. Come downstairs and you can help me."

When they came back up, Anthony was carrying one box, and Jake had a few others. On top of Anthony's box was a folded piece of paper.

"For you!" Anthony said putting the box on the bed.

"And who is that from, Anthony?" Jake asked.

"Me!"

"And?" Jake prompted him.

"Oh, baby." Anthony said pointing at Swan.

"Very nice. Will you help me open it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Silly question. He scrambled up the side of the bed. "For you," he said again, handing me the card. I recognized Jake's handwriting, even in the big block letters, they spelled out Happy Mothers Day. Each letter was colored in a different beautiful pale shade.

"Looks like somebody opened that new box of pastels!" I said. On the other side of the page, Anthony had drawn a butterfly. "Oh my gosh, my little butterfly!" I said getting choked up. "Did you tell him to do that?"

"Maybe," he said with a slight smirk.

"I love it," I told Anthony.

"I color for you," he said patting the paper.

"I know you did, it's wonderful thank you so much." He beamed proudly. "Now let's see what's in here," I said. I untied the ribbon and Anthony helped by grabbing at the pink wrapping paper. Inside the box was a beautifully decorated ceramic plate with a poem printed on it.

Sometimes you get discouraged  
Because I am so small  
And always leave my fingerprints  
On furniture and walls.  
But every day I'm growing -  
I'll be grown some day  
And all those tiny handprints  
Will surely fade away.  
So here's a little handprint  
Just so you can recall  
Exactly how my fingers looked  
When I was very small.

Under it was a plate with Anthony's handprints in blue paint, and under that was a plate with Swan's in pink. I was long past the point of holding back tears.

"Thanks you two, they are so pretty," I said as the tears flowed. I wiped them away quickly because if Anthony saw, knowing him he'd be concerned.

"My hands," Anthony told me pointing at his plate.

"I know, it's the most amazing present ever. We'll find a very special place to hang these up," I told him and kissed his forehead. "I love you Anthony Jacob."

"Love you!"

"And I love you, my little drama queen," I said, taking Swan from my side and picking her up to kiss her. She smiled and grabbed my face.

"Thank you Daddy," I told Jake. "How did you even do this without me knowing?"

"Can't tell you," he said with a grin. "Can I give you mine next?" he said and picked up a box out of the pile.

I held out my hand for it. Inside there was a beautiful silk bathrobe the same color as my car, folded up inside it was a box set of Cirque Du Soleil shows. I'd had no idea Cirque Du Soleil had done all these different shows.

"Wow there's so many, it's going to be so fun watching these! Thank you." I told Jake.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Thank YOU."

Next I opened a card from my parents.

Dear Renesmee,

Happy Mothers Day! Your dad and I have something for you, so give us a call and we'll get together.

Love you,  
Mom

"Do you want to go over there? Or have them come here?" Jacob asked looking over my shoulder at the card.

"Let's go there. Swan hasn't been to the cottage yet. I want her to get used to it while we are there with her, so someday we'll be able to leave her and Anthony there with my parents for a night."

"Good idea, that's fine with me."

By the time I finished the pile of gifts, I was feeling very spoiled and very loved. My favorite was the Mommy and Me matching PJ set for Swan and I from my grandparents. They were mint green capri pants, with a sleeveless shirt. Around the arms and the hem of the pants there were cute pink ruffles.

In the afternoon we put the carseats in the my car, and got loaded up. Swan wasn't sure what to make of being in her carseat for the first time. I was glad my car was so quiet, I was pretty sure a louder engine like the Rabbit would have scared her. She looked almost incredulous as I buckled her in. As if she were saying, how dare you restrain me like this?

"You'll like the car, you get to see Grandma and Grandpa's house today. Do you want Mommy to sit back here with you?"

"Mommy," she said unhappily.

"Daddy, you get to drive," I told Jake, who'd just finished getting Anthony settled.

"Do you think your mom will like my present? I couldn't really think of anything good," Jake said as we pulled away from the house. He'd gotten her a nice big gift card to Amazon . com .

"She'll love it. They have so many books, you can get almost anything on there. And she won't have to actually go shopping. It'll be great," I assured him.

"I hope so."

Swan didn't cry on the short drive, but she frowned the whole time. She got over it when she saw my parents though. We all exchanged hugs, kisses, and gifts. Mom did love her gift card from Jake. I'd had a really hard time deciding what to get her, I liked these poems engraved in glass that came on a little stand, but I couldn't choose between two of them. You could get anything you wanted engraved, so I ended up just combining the two.

If I could give you diamonds  
For each tear you cried for me.  
If I could find you sapphires  
For each truth you've helped me see.  
If I could give you rubies  
For the heartache that you've known  
If I could give you pearls For the wisdom that you've shown.  
Then you'd have a treasure, Mom,  
that would mount up to the skies  
That would almost match  
The sparkle in your kind and loving eyes.

You filled my days with rainbow lights,  
Fairy-tales and sweet dream nights,  
A kiss to wipe away my tears,  
Gentle hugs to ease my fears.  
You gave the gift of life to me,  
And then in love, you set me free.  
I thank you for your tender care,  
For all your love and being there.  
I hope that when you think of me,  
A part of you, you'll always see.

"Oh, Nessie, how wonderful," she said and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breath.

Her gift to me was a beautiful sculpture of a mother holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. "This is great, thanks so much Mom, I love it."

Dad's gift was in a small box, inside hung on a delicate silver chain were a princess cut topaz stone, and a princess cut diamond. They were huge! They had to be at least two carats. At least.

"Ohhh," I breathed. "Birthstones? It seems silly but I hadn't even realized what their birthstones were. I guess I've never thought about it."

"Anthony's is topaz, and Swan's is diamond," Daddy said.

I laughed. "Of course hers is diamond. It suits her."

"I thought so also," Daddy said with a crooked smile. "Just don't have any more children in April," he teased.

I laughed, "Okay Dad, I'll try my hardest not to. So, what else did you get today, Momma?" I asked shifting Swan on my hip. She was interested in these new surroundings. Interested, but not concerned. That was a good thing.

"Your Dad is taking me back to Isle Esme," she told me, putting a hand on his back. "So it's sort of my gift from Nanna too."

"That sounds great, how long are you staying?" I asked.

"At least a week, maybe two," she answered.

"That seems like more of an anniversary gift then a mothers day gift though doesn't it? Why not wait a couple months until your anniversary?" I honestly had no idea why the room went silent then. Even my verbally blessed son noticed the change in the room and got quiet. Mom gave Dad a sideways glance as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"That's where we went on our honeymoon," Mom reminded me.

"I know, that's why I said why not go on your anniversary?"

I didn't put it together until Dad said, "We'll tell you when you're older Nessie."

Oh ew! Well how was I supposed to know? I knew my parents hadn't been married long when I was born, but I never stopped to do the math. Nobody actually knows when and where they were conceived do they? I'd never cared to ask, or give that any thought!

Thank God Jacob saved the day and ended that incredibly awkward moment by pulling some of my new DVDs out of Anthony's bag.

"Anybody wanna watch some Cirque du Soleil? You guys won't believe these people are human. I really doubt they all are to be honest. We've got La Nouba, Varekai..."

My parents had never seen Cirque du Soleil, they were as impressed as I was by it. Anthony went back and forth between watching the DVD, sitting in my parent's laps, and playing on the floor. Swan was content to stay in my lap, she did seem interested in the DVD a little. I think she liked all the colors and fast movement. We ended up having a nice relaxing afternoon that went on into the evening.

Dad made dinner, Mom tried to help him but he shooed her away. "No, no. Mothers do not lift a finger on mothers day. Certainly not the mother of MY child."

Since I usually didn't need to eat as often as Jake and the kids they ate with my Dad, and Mom and I just enjoyed doing nothing together on the couch. I did watch them out of the corner of my eye, I was glad to see Swan letting my dad feed her. That was good to know. "What's Nanna doing today?" I asked Mom.

"We went over a little before dawn to visit her. We had all of her magazines renewed for the next year, so she was excited." Nanna was a big fan of Architectural Digest, anything with architecture or home design and there were plenty of magazines about that. "Your Grandpa found some home and garden show in California so they've been down there all day."

"She must be in heaven," I said.

"You've got that right. It's right up her alley." We sat for a moment in comfortable silence until she held out her arms and said, "Come lay with me? Like you did when you were little?" I was a little old for that, but I decided to indulge her on mothers day. I thought it would be weird to cuddle with her now that I'm an adult, but it wasn't. She ran her fingers through my curls and told me, "I love you so much, my one and only. From the second I knew you were there. I wish I had your gift and I could show you it. I think about that day all the time to make sure I'll never loose it."

"I probably don't tell you enough, but I love you too, Mom. very, very much."

No, it wasn't weird at all. Being in my mothers arms felt like home.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, guess I was wrong last chapter, but maybe this time we'll get to 500 reviews! Thanks for reading and for reviewing. BTW, I did not write any of those poems so I won't take credit for them. Aren't they wonderful and just perfect though? :)

Nessie's car

http:/ .it/autoblog/lexus_is_f_uff_big_01. jpg

Jake's car

http:/ glamgirlcars. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/02/lexus-lf-a-roadster1. jpg

Mother's Day Sculpture

http:/ www. findgift. com/gift-ideas/pid-244453/


	46. Dreams

A/N: Let's get this out of the way first, because when you close this little window, I want you to be thinking of this story, not me. But I feel kinda like my life has fallen apart, so it took a while to be able to come to my happy place and be able to write again. Life will get better, not tomorrow lol but hopefully soon. Thanks for hanging in there, I'm not going to make you wait anymore, now enjoy!

~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~

After leaving the cottage the evening of Mothers Day, we came home and let the kids paint at the kitchen table. Anthony painted his favorite subject, Pizza, as he waved at him through the sliding glass door. He was becoming quite the little artist, our fridge was very colorful. Swan didn't really paint anything, she just stabbed the paper with the brush but she was thrilled to be included.

They had so much fun painting, they were in desperate need of a bath after wards. Even though I'd told Nessie she wouldn't have to lift a finger today, I didn't think I could bathe both of them at once without somebody escaping. Better to ask for help, then end up with paint smears on the bottom 2 feet of our hallway wall. Anthony had painted so enthusiastically that he was covered in little splatters, Swan was green from the elbows down. It certainly made the bath water an interesting color.

We hadn't realized until after we got them in the tub and were washing them, that having a girl and a boy could make for an interesting bath-time. They'd never taken a bath together before. For a minute Swan forgot how much she disliked the water as she eyeballed Anthony. Anthony was looking at her like she was missing something, which in his mind, she was.

He pointed at her and asked, "Where's...?"

Ness answered him hastily. "She doesn't have one. Because you are a boy and she is a girl. I think that's all we need to say about that." She turned Swan so that she was facing away from him and motioned with her head for me to turn Anthony around too. "It's fine to ask questions, but there's no need to stare," she muttered. He kept twisting his head around though as I scrubbed a orange blob of paint off his arm. He was looking at her little butt, then trying to look at his own. I could almost hear him thinking, "Well, she looks the same as I do from the back..." He looked at me though when I started to snicker. Ness shot me a look.

"What? It's funny!" I said quietly. She shook her head while scrubbing Swan, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. I stopped snickering when Anthony put his hands on the edge of the tub and leaned out, looking into my lap.

Nessie was picking up laughing where I left off, she knew what he was about to say.

"Daddy?" he said.

"Um, yes?"

"You have one?" I looked over at Ness and she nodded, still slightly laughing.

"Yes, yes I do," I said not looking him in the eye, instead turning him around to wash his back. He twisted the upper half of his body around to look at Ness.

"Mommy have one?"

"No honey, because I'm a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes. Swan and I are girls, you and Daddy are boys. Here, why don't you make a picture for your sister on the wall with your bath crayons," she said handing him a few.

"I make flowers," he said getting started on a thick green stem.

"Good, she likes those," Ness said.

I washed Anthony's long hair, and Ness waited to wash Swan's until I got Anthony out of the tub.

"You know how she screams, I doubt Anthony would appreciate her doing so in his ear," Ness said. She didn't ever get upset about standing in the shallow water, she wouldn't sit in it though. And when you dared to commit such a trespass on that child as to wash her hair, she made your ear drums pay dearly for it. Ness was the only one who could stand to wash her hair. Even Bella didn't like to. Ness's hearing was less sensitive than ours. Or maybe it was like that saying, a face only a mother could love. Except this was a scream only a mother could bear.

By the time they were both out of the tub it was late, so we put them in bed. They went down easily, it had been a busy day. I waited in our room for Ness after I got Anthony tucked in. As she pulled the door to the nursery closed behind her she said, "Well, that was certainly an informative and educational bath-time wasn't it?"

"That's for sure. Are you ready for bed yet?"

"Not yet I don't think," she said.

"Well, how would you like to end your first Mothers Day?" I asked.

"Does that mean it's over?" she asked taking a step closer.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

She put her hands on my chest and said, "What do you think about going for a swim?"

"Sure, anything you want," I told her.

I started to follow into our room to get my swim trunks, but she put out her hand to stop me.

"You won't be needing your suit," she said in a throaty voice, then closed our door quietly in my face.

Oh my.

Am I about to see "the" suit? I waited anxiously for her in the hallway. When she came back wearing her new pink robe I opened my mouth but she held her finger up.

"Hang on just a second," she requested. She pressed her ear to Anthony's door and listened. She stepped away and took my hand, leading me downstairs. "Just wanted to make sure everybody is down for the count."

"Ah," I said. "Your robe looks really nice, do you like it?"

"Mmm hmm, it's very comfy," she said giving my hand a squeeze. I wanted to tell her, too bad it won't be on for long. But that wouldn't be terribly romantic, and I wanted to make sure this was a really nice night for her, anything she wanted. I was going to be sweet to her, and take it slow.

When we were next to the pool she slipped out of her new robe and hung it on the chair. I drank her in as she waited for my reaction with a smile.

It was a red two piece with little white polka dots. She wore the bottom tantalizingly low, below her hips. It couldn't be called a skirt, but there was a white ruffle running around the top edge of it. There was another ruffle that ran along the inner edges of the top, it met behind her neck. Where the top met between her breasts, two little cherries hung down. They were wooden red beads on thick green strings.

It wasn't what I was had pictured, I had been thinking it was some tiny barely there number. But this was even better, because it was unexpected, the girl knew how to keep me guessing. I hadn't thought she'd find something that would make her look so damn..."Adorable, you look absolutely adorable," I told her.

She grinned at me. I stepped in front of her and pushed the cherries, listening to the clacking sound they made. She interrupted the amusement I was finding in that by grabbing the hem of my shirt and peeling it off. She practically skipped towards the pool and down the steps. I stripped out of my shorts and by the time my feet hit the water, she'd already swum to the deep end of the pool. I dove in and swam after her under the water, holding my breath.

For a minute I enjoyed the underwater view of her, and let her think she could swim faster than me. Then I cut her off and appeared in front of her. Her eyes sparked at me and she laughed as she popped up to take a breath. As I followed her and did the same, then she dove back in again. I went under and chased her into the deep end, she was about five feet under the surface, facing up and moving her arms like she was flying. I kicked my feet until I was swimming on top of her. She looked like a mermaid, all her dark curls were floating around her face. I put my arms around her and pulled her up to me. When I kissed her she laughed and bubbles raced up to the surface from between out mouths.

As we kissed, I noticed we were very slowly sinking to the bottom. I remembered that muscle sinks, vampires certainly do too. I guess we hadn't noticed we would sink before because usually when we were in the pool, we were standing in it, most of the time holding Anthony.

She could hold her breath longer than I could, I was the one who had to break our kiss and swim up for air. She broke through the water and announced "I win!"

I laughed and told her, "I didn't know we were having a contest." She pushed the water towards me with her arms and floated away from me towards the shallow end. She looked behind her, so she knew she was about to end up against the wall. "I like how you look under the water," I said as we lazily swam towards the wall.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm."

When I had her up against the side of the pool, I curved both of my hands to the shape of her head and stroked her wet hair. I leaned down and kissed the spot below her ear. I whispered into it, "I'd do anything for you. It's your day, tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me a mommy again." She shivered when I took her earlobe between my lips. "I love you," she sighed, as she reached between us to grip me. I groaned and answered her.

"I love you." She shivered again when I put my hand down the front of her bikini bottom. I stroked her gently as she did the same to me. I moved the fabric of her top aside and kissed her nipple, feeling it harden under my tongue. I swirled my tongue around it and sucked gently.

"Tell me how you want it," I said quickly, then went back to tasting her.

"I don't even care, I just want you," she said pressing my face into her chest. I put my hands behind her knees lifting them up, and she reached between us to guide me inside of her.

"Yes," she breathed into my ear when I filled her completely.

"Wanna try it in the water? I mean the whole way?" she nodded. I kept my hands on the backs of her knees, and she held onto my arms. We each took a deep breath and Ness leaned back so that I would end up on top. We stayed intertwined and I moved in and out of her as we sank to the bottom of the pool. When I pushed into her she moved her hips against me and dug her nails into my shoulders. I watched the new, different way her body moved in response to mine as we were under the water. Everything was in slow motion. Her eyes rolled back into her head then closed as she moved against me.

It was so incredible, but I just couldn't hold my breath as long when I was exerting myself like that. Underwater I was doing twice the work. I had to disconnect from her and push off the bottom of the pool. I broke through the surface and gasped, filling my lungs. I felt a little dizzy but Ness came up and climbed right on me, she was a little out of breath, but not nearly as much as I was.

Ness reached between us and then slid down on to me. She moved against me slowly under the water, making it ripple out around us in a steady pattern. I ran my hands up and down her smooth back, leaning my head back with my eyes closed. I listened to her soft moaning as I tried to catch my breath.

"Get me pregnant," she begged. "I want to have your baby again."

"Yes," I breathed. When my breathing returned to somewhat normal, I gripped her hips tightly and brought her down onto me hard. The water splashed around us, and she cried out so loud it echoed into the quiet woods. I grinned when she threw her hand over her mouth. She pursed her lips so that her screams wouldn't escape her mouth and leaned her head back.

I knew the answer, but I asked anyway. "Are you coming for me?"

She groaned and dug her nails into my arms.

"Do you want me to come in you?"

She whimpered and started to meet my thrusts. I could hear the little wooden beads on her top that was still partially on.

Clack, clack, clack.

She reached her climax right before I did, I don't know how much longer I could have held out, I might have had to hurry her along. She squeezed my body with her thighs and I thought about how much I wanted her to get pregnant again as I spilled inside of her.

We spent a while just kissing each other slowly, enjoying tasting each other until she pulled away and sighed.

"Mommy wants to go to bed," she told me.

"Well, what Mommy wants, Mommy gets."

Late the next morning Alice called Ness and insisted that with summer coming, all four of us need a new wardrobe. "And Swan's never been shopping!" I could hear her practically shriek.

"Give us some time and let us get ourselves together. We'll go later after Swan has had a nap so that she's well rested," Ness told her. After she got off the phone she turned to me and said, "Would you two like to stay home and have some male bonding time?" I nodded gratefully, and she laughed. Ness went about getting things ready for Swan's little trip, holding her in her arms.

"Don't you want to walk, big girl?" Swan shook her head no. Of course.

"We can do anything you want today buddy, it's just going to be you and me," I told Anthony as we played in the living room.

"We can swim?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said.

"No pool!" Swan declared loudly from Nessie's arms as she was passing through the room.

"I know, I know. No pool for the little princess," I said.

"We swim with Grandma Bell and Ed?" Anthony asked.

"I'm sure they would like that. Let's call them and invite them over. Do you want to talk to Grandma Bella on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll call her."

I smiled as I pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket. I dialed the house phone at the cottage and heard Bella pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandma Bell!"

I could hear her grinning. "Hi sweetie! Did you call Grandma all by yourself?"

"Daddy's phone."

"Ah, I see. Well it's wonderful to hear from you."

"Go ahead, ask her," I coaxed Anthony.

"You and Ed come swim?" he asked.

"We would love to! Why don't you ask Daddy when we should come over," I heard Bella say.

"Grandma say when?" he said.

"Tell her as soon as they are ready, they can come," I said, knowing Bells would hear me.

"Daddy say soon as ready!"

"Okay, bye bye. We'll see you in a few minutes then cutie pie," Bella said.

"Bye!"

I made a mental note to work very hard at not thinking about what went on in the pool the night before since Edward would be joining us. I snapped my phone shut and said, "Looks like we'd better get our swim suits on!" Anthony popped up and took off for the stairs. He scrambled up them without bothering to wait for me. As he did he called out, "Mommy! Mommy! I swim with Bells and Ed today!"

I heard her voice come from the nursery, "That's great, have fun!"

"Mommy where my suit!" he shouted with a great urgency.

"Calm down honey, it's in the bottom drawer of your dresser. Go get it and Daddy will help you," she called.

By the time I had reached the top of the stairs, Anthony came tearing out of Ness and mine's room. He stopped short when he saw me. "Daddy! My suit!"

"I know, go get it and I'll help you," I told him. He nodded seriously and ran into his room. I could hear Ness laughing from the nursery.

"He's acting like the Earth is going to fall out of orbit if he doesn't get his trunks on in the next 10 seconds," she said laughing.

"Yup, we've got a big emergency over here," I said with a smile.

When I went into Anthony's room, his swim trunks were on the floor, and he was already mostly naked. He was in the middle of the room, grunting and trying to pull his shirt over his head as he spun in circles.

"Would you like some help there buddy?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes please!" he said, his voice strained and slightly muffled through his shirt. I helped tug his shirt over his head and took it off.

"Wow, this one is getting a little snug. I guess Alice was right, you guys do need some new clothes," I said. I held out his trunks, and he held onto my arms and stepped into them, then pulled them up by himself. Ness came into the room holding Swan.

"Hey Daddy, we just learned a new word and need to show you before naptime," Ness said.

"Let's hear it."

"Swan, where are we going today?" Nessie asked her.

"Shopping!" Swan shouted happily.

"What is Aunt Alice's favorite thing to do?" Ness asked.

"Shopping!"

"And what is Grandma's least favorite thing to do?"

"Shopping!"

I laughed. "You are going to get alot of use out of that word aren't you," I said.

Ness smiled and took her back to the nursery for a quick snooze before their excursion. I handed Anthony a book and told him to wait in here for me, and I went and got my own trunks on as Ness put Swan to bed.

When she came out of the nursery she quickly pulled on jeans and a fitted t-shirt. She looked fantastic. "Any special requests as far as clothes go today?"

"Yes. Get yourself some skirts. Some short ones," I said with a grin. "That come to about here," I said and gave her a pinch on the back of her thigh, about an inch under her ass.

She lightly smacked my chest. "Come on, if you don't tell me what you want, you won't be able to complain when I don't buy it for you. Do you want a few pairs of jeans for work?"

"That would be good," I said putting my hands on her hips.

"Maybe a couple pairs of shorts. A few wife beaters. Especially if we are going to have another baby, you've stretched out most of them," I teased.

She smiled sweetly and put her head on my chest. As I kissed her hair she said, "I'll buy some more, but you have to wear them before I do. I only like them because they smell like you."

That made me smile. I brushed the back of my hand across her stomach, and as she took her face from my chest to look at me, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. I put my hand flat against her stomach, and she put hers over mine.

"I can't wait," she whispered.

"Me too," I said as I leaned down to kiss her, keeping my hand right where it was. I slipped my tongue past her lips and she sighed. Then we heard Anthony shouting from his room.

"Hi!" It sounded like he was banging on his window.

"Looks like Grandma and Grandpa are here," she said pulling away.

"Wanna try again tonight?" I asked.

She just winked and walked out of the room. "Let's go outside and swim with Grandma and Grandpa," I heard her say to Anthony. I pressed my ear to Swan's door to make sure she was still fast asleep, then followed them downstairs. I caught up to them as Ness was scooting Anthony to the side to that she could open the back door.

"Hi Pizza! I swim! Hi Grandma Bells, hi Ed!" He ran into Bella's arms, and Ness watched with a smile as she covered him in kisses. I was looking at Edward though. He looked very thoughtful, and a little confused as he looked towards the window of Swan's room.

"Hey, whats the matter with you?" I asked him. When I did Ness and Bella turned their attention to him. It took longer than usual for him to respond, and his answer was not what I'd been expecting.

"Nessie, where are you and your aunts going shopping today?" Edward asked.

"Um, Aunt Alice said we are going to Macy's. I'm not sure where else," she told him.

"And Swan has never been there?" he asked.

"Daddy you know she hasn't. What are you talking about?"

Edward answered her with his eyes closed. "She's dreaming about being in Macy's. In the women's clothing department. And she knows exactly what it looks like."

"What?" I said looking as Ness.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at Nessie. "Has she seen you wearing that today?"

"No? I changed after I put her down for her nap," Ness was as confused as I was.

"She is dreaming of being in Macy's with you, in that outfit," Edward told her.

"Holy shit," Ness said uncharacteristically.

"She can see the future in her dreams?" I stated the obvious, I sort of needed to say it out loud. Elezar told us she'd had a gift, but we were surprised to say the least.

"It certainly looks that way," Edward said.

"Are Rose and Alice in the dream?" Bella asked, Edward nodded. "What are they wearing?"

"Rose has on a pink polo shirt dress, Alice is wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse with green and blue print," he answered.

"They should be here soon," Ness said. She pulled out her phone but Edward stopped her.

"Don't. Just let the day happen the way Swan sees it, and we'll see how right she is," he said.

Ness groaned, she was going to be so anxious until they got here. She was not the only one who was anxious. Anthony was pulling on my swim trunks, he was practically pulling them down.

"Sorry Anthony, let's get in the pool," I said. I got in with him and Bella, as Ness and Edward waited on edge for Rosealie and Alice to show up. Luckily it didn't take long. Rose and Alice came around the side of the house to join us in the backyard, wearing just what Swan had seen them in.

"She got it exactly. Right down to the earrings...amazing," Edward said quietly.

"Woah," I said from the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Rose demanded, so Edward filled her in.

Alice gave a little squeak. "Nessie, remember that morning she was saying my name? She knew I was going to call you!" she cried.

"And she knew the cars were being delivered! As soon as I got her out of bed that day she went on and on about them, Jake do you remember that?"

I nodded, "This is crazy!"

"Such a cool gift, she's like a little Alice!" Bella said, and Alice beamed.

"I'm so curious to see if her powers will grow stronger over time. She's still young, and it's already impressive," Edward said.

Edward told us when Swan woke up, Ness didn't wait to be called, she hurried upstairs to get her. When she brought her outside she asked, "Did you have a dream about us shopping today?"

Swan pointed at her aunts and said, "Shopping!"

"Nessie, think about when the cars came so I can see what that looked like," Edward requested. Then he asked Swan, "Did you have a dream about the cars also sweetheart?" He paused, going back and forth between their minds. "She had that exactly right as well."

"How can you tell it's a dream and not the memory though?" I wondered.

"Dreams and memories don't look quite the same. Depending on the person dreams might look a little foggy, or like they are underwater. Hers are more clear then most. Clearer than either of your dreams for example, but there is still a difference," Edward explained.

"Do you watch me dream a lot?" I was hoping he didn't.

"Don't flatter yourself, dog."

Ness was kissing all over Swan's smiling face. "You are so special aren't you. I already knew you were though."

A/N: So now we know :) You guys were right on. I am so thrilled All Grown Up has gone past 500 reviews! Let's go for 600, you guys are the best and you know I love hearing your favorite parts, and just what you think of each chapter. 3

http:/ www. amiclubwear. com/swimsuit-twopiece-n-61027redwhitegrn. html


	47. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

A/N: Just need to give a quick thanks to those of you who have expressed your concern that my life has become totally craptastic lately. This is my happy place, because of you! Things have to start looking up sooner or later lol. Thanks as always to all who have left a review, I heard from so many new people this time and I'm loving it! Enjoy.

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

"Shopping?" Swan asked me from her car seat on the way to Macy's.

"Yes, my sweet," I said and stroked her hair. I admired her, something I could do for hours, as my aunts chattered about our plans in the front seat. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, my silly little girl."

She smiled up at me as I ran my fingers through the longer hair on the top of her head. "I think you are going to have curly hair like Mommy does. Yes, my special little one."

"Hey Nessie," Aunt Alice said twisting around in her seat to look at me. "I've been watching the sales, and now that she is walking, there are these rain boots you have GOT to see."

When we arrived, I carried Swan into the store. "Would you like to walk like a big girl?" She looked at me as if I'd asked her if she would like a lobotomy. "Well, okay then."

Aunt Rosalie laughed. "Such a diva. Chauffeur me everywhere!"

We followed Aunt Alice as she made a beeline to the shoe department.

"Here!" she declared and presented me with the rain boots. They had a kind of retro pattern that had white and blues and greens.

"I do like these, when would she wear them though? She never goes anywhere," I said.

"Nonsense, she's somewhere now!" Aunt Alice pointed out.

"True, and we do live in Forks, I don't think Anthony has any rain boots either." The words were hardly out of my mouth when Aunt Rosalie ended up with a pair of boys rain boots in each hand and was looking them both over.

Swan had never had boots on before, as I sat on the floor trying them on her, I could see she thought it was a little strange. But she didn't get upset so I knew she'd get used to them. After we "put a hurtin" as Uncle Emmett would say, on the shoe department, we went over to women's clothing. A smug little smile spread across Swan's face.

"This is what you dreamed wasn't it?" I said to her.

"Shopping!" she said happily.

Aunt Alice held out her arms for Swan, she went willingly to her. She whispered to Swan in a voice too low for any of the humans to hear. "You know sometimes, I see things before they happen too. Except I see them when I am awake, and you see them when you are asleep. Only you and I can do that, just us." Swan smiled at her, and I knew she understood.

We all browsed through the racks and Swan, back in my arms, touched every article of clothing that I did. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she ran her tiny fingers across all the different fabrics.

"What do you think of this one for Mommy?" I asked Swan, holding out a heather gray dress that looked like it would be comfortable to wear around the house.

"No dess," she said shaking her head.

"Don't you like it?" I put it back and picked up a magenta version of the same dress, I held it away from us and asked, "How about this one then?"

"Yes!" she cried clapping her hands. I put the dress over my shoulder and Aunt Rose snickered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nessie, that kid owns you," she said.

"She does not!" I protested. I looked over at Aunt Alice, who nodded somewhat apologetically.

"You two are nuts, she is so little and she needs me!" I said defensively.

"Oh don't get mad, she's so much like you were. Never walks anywhere, always being held. You were a few days old before you even slept in your crib for the first time." Aunt Rose said.

"She walks all the time, I'm not going to just let her wander in public," I muttered throwing the gray dress over my shoulder in addition to the magenta one.

"My dess?" Swan asked me.

"These are Mommy's, we'll get you some dresses too," I told her.

The vast majority of the afternoon was spent on picking out the clothes for Swan and I. I didn't try many of the clothes on, Aunt Alice knew they would fit. Some of them I just needed to see for myself how they would look on me.

"So are we needing any maternity clothes for this summer?" Aunt Rose asked with a wry smile.

I smiled but looked down at the rack I was browsing through. "Hopefully," I said. I got a few dresses that I knew would be comfortable while I was pregnant. I was especially excited about the tube top dress. I could wear it now, or even when I was about to give birth. The bust was pretty much all elastic, so it would fit my chest if it got bigger, and there was plenty of room for my belly to expand.

We only tried one outfit on Swan, doing so was a little awkward without a changing table or anything like it in the dressing room. She disliked having her clothes changed less then she used to though, because she was starting to appreciate the end result.

When I got her into a sweet little Hello Kitty dress I opened the door to the dressing room and told her, "Go show them your dress! Ask if they like it."

Swan walked out of the dressing room and paused, then once she spotted them made her way over to our Aunts who were standing next to the three angled mirrors. My tiny little diva inspected herself from all angles, and looked quite pleased.

"What do you think?" Aunt Rose asked her.

Swan, not taking her eyes off her reflection, spread her fingers out and patted her chest. "My dess!" she said happily.

"I think we have got a winner," Aunt Alice said.

"You know what would look absolutely adorable on her?" Aunt Rose said. "Earrings."

Aunt Alice squealed. "We'll do it ourselves! We can get the piercing guns today and do it when we get back!" she said to Aunt Rosalie.

"Woah hang on, let me think...it would look so cute but it'll hurt her!" I said, torn. But wouldn't she look just precious wearing tiny little diamond studs?

"It really would be adorable," Aunt Alice said. "I vote yes."

"I don't know, I'll have to see what Jake thinks," I told them. "I'm sure she would cry," I added with a frown.

"You didn't," Aunt Rose reminded me.

"I was older though."

"Considering her parentage, I honestly think she'd be fine," Aunt Rose said.

"Can you see anything?" I asked Aunt Alice.

"No, but I still vote yes," she told me.

I pulled out my phone and started to text back and forth with Jake. He agreed that she would probably like wearing earrings. He was ultimately leaving the decision up to me, but said he wanted to be there if we did it.

As our aunts perused through the racks of little boys clothes looking for warm weather clothes that Anthony could grow into, Swan and I had a chat.

"Would you like to get your ears pierced so that you can wear earrings?" I asked as I held her. She reached out and touched the small sliver hoops I was wearing.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you can have earrings too if you want. But you need to know that the first time we put them in, it's going to hurt." She frowned. "Only for a little while though, then you can wear pretty earrings forever, what do you think?"

She smiled. "Me!"

"You want to wear earrings?"

"For me," she said touching my hoops again.

"Okay, but we will call Grandpa and make sure you really do get it. Because it WILL hurt, sweetie." She looked indignant. "Well I'm sorry, but Mommy just wants to cheat a little bit sometimes and ask Grandpa." She frowned and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Uh oh, looks like somebody is getting a little sleepy. Let's find Daddy a few things to wear and get ourselves home." From the huge pile Aunt Rose was carrying I knew Anthony would be set for this summer and probably the next one too. After I grabbed a pack of wife beaters, a few pairs of jeans, and some light, breathable shorts we were off.

Swan was half asleep when I put her in her car seat, "Sweet dreams my precious one." I stayed in the backseat with her when we stopped at a beauty supply store that sold ear piercing kits. I was excited to see how sweet she would look in little diamond studs, but if Daddy said she didn't understand, I was going to wait until she was older.

Aunt Alice giggled from the front seat at the same time I receive a text from Jake. Well that can't be good, I thought to myself as I flipped open my phone. And I was right

what do u think about taking that ride in my car tonight? -Jake-

Oh man, he couldn't have waited until I was home and we were alone to ask me that? I blushed furiously. I told him that was fine as long as Swan wasn't upset about her ears after getting them pierced.

"You guys haven't baby sat for us in a while, would you like to tonight for just a bit?" I asked my aunts.

"Sounds fun, would you like us to just stay after we do her ears?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah, lets do that," I told her.

That was perfect because Aunt Alice already knew what we were planning so it was too late to be embarrassed there. And if Aunt Rose figured it out, I knew she was hardly one to judge.

When we got home my parents were still there, but everybody had gotten out of the pool. The car ride seemed to be almost enough of a nap for Swan, she rested her head on my shoulder quietly as she started to to wake up.

When I came through the door Anthony ran to me and wrapped himself around my leg. Jacob followed behind him at a leisurely pace and gave me a peck on the lips, and one to our sleepy daughters cheek.

"My mommy!" Anthony cried.

"My Anthony! Hi sweetie," I said patting his still wet hair.

"Looks like you guys did pretty well," Jake said, evening my aunts who were on their way upstairs with both hands full of overflowing shopping bags.

"Sure did," I said. "You missed a good time, Mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen with Anthony still hanging on my leg.

She snorted, "Sure I did." I plopped down at the kitchen table with her, a little tired after our busy day, and Anthony scrambled up into my lap and took advantage of my free shoulder.

"I see we have a big evening planned," Daddy said.

"Huh?" I said trying to make my mind go blank.

"Swan's new jewelery?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah. Do you think it's a good idea?" I said.

"I do agree that she would look darling, but of course it's not up to me." Swan was more awake now and smiling at my Dad.

"Well, what does she think about it?" I asked him.

"Swan?" when he said her name Swan lifted her head from my shoulder. "How do you feel about your aunts piercing your ears today?" After a moment he said, "I see you had yourself a little snooze in the car." He turned to me and told me, "She seems to understand quite well. If her dream is accurate, she will cry, but when she gets a look at herself in the mirror she will all but forget the pain."

I hadn't even noticed my aunts standing at the bottom of the steps, piercing guns in hand until Alice said, "We're ready when you are!"

"Ready for your earrings?" I asked Swan.

She grinned at me and touched my hoops again. "For me!"

"Okay pretty girl, why don't we go in the bathroom so you can see your new earrings right away," I said.

"I can take her," Jake said as I stood up from the chair with kids hanging off of me. As he took her from me, I was nervous, but excited.

I set Anthony down and he trailed behind me at my heels as I followed the procession to the bathroom. Jacob stood in front of the mirror and held Swan up in front of his face while Rose and Alice loaded the guns with the little cubic zirconium studs.

"Swan, you just keep looking at Daddy and stay very still." She did what Rose asked as they positioned the piercing guns.

"It will only hurt for a minute sweetie," Aunt Alice reminded her. I held my breath as they counted down from three together. I heard the quiet punching sound of both guns and when she shrieked and started to cry, for a second I regretted it. She brought her hands up to her ears.

"No, no. Don't touch them," Aunt Rose said.

Jacob quickly spun her around so that she was standing on the sink. "Look look look!" he said pointing at her reflection. When she focused on her new adornments, she stopped crying almost instantly. I heard Daddy chuckle from the hallway, no doubt observing through her eyes, as she smiled at herself.

"Now you have earrings just like Mommy!" I told her. As Jake stood behind her holding onto her hips, she moved her head back and forth admiring the way the tiny stones sparkled.

"You look so pretty with those! Just beautiful," Jake told her. She examined herself looking quite pleased as the tears on her cheeks dried up.

"Can you say thank you to Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice for your new earrings?" I asked her.

"Fank you!" she chirped still looking at herself.

"Very pretty Swan," my mom commented as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Her dream was %100 accurate by the way. It's just fascinating," my Dad said.

Jake smiled and kissed the crown of Swan's head. "All these good looks, and she's got talent too!"

My dad put his finger through a belt loop on my mom's jeans. "My parents are expecting us over soon, love." So they gave out goodbye kisses. Dad told Swan, "Grandpa will get you a pair of real diamonds to wear in your ears very soon my sweet." I wanted to tell him he didn't need to do that, but I knew it would be no use. It would make him happy, and probably make Swan happy too.

My aunts gave me the antiseptic that came with the kit. Who knew if she could get an infection, but I'd rather not take any chances. So I'd be dabbing some around her earrings twice a day for the next few weeks.

I tore her away from the mirror and set her on the floor. "Anthony, do you like your sisters new earrings?" I said.

She turned her head letting him get a good look, waiting for his compliment. "It's pretty," he said. He surprised she and I both by giving her a hug.

"Aw that was so nice Anthony!" Swan kept her arms at her down as Anthony swayed from side to side with her, but then she caught on and wrapped her arms around him.

Jake and I decided we would leave while Swan and Anthony were eating dinner, and were distracted. We could eat when we got home. "Should we tell them goodbye? Or do you think should we just leave?" Jake asked.

"Let's just tell them we will be right back, and not make a big deal out of it." When they were both at the table, I hung back to see if Swan would let Aunt Alice spoon her dinner into her mouth, and she did so I went upstairs.

Heat flushed through my body as I changed into the outfit I had promised Jake. I kept the t-shirt I'd been wearing on, but I changed into shortest skirt, and ditched my bra and panties.

When I came back downstairs Jake pursed his lips trying not to grin. We said our quick goodbyes and told them we are going for a drive, and we'd be right back. I paused when I closed the front door behind us. I knew they'd be fine, but I just wanted to wait for a moment to make sure nobody cried. As I stood with my ear pressed to the door, Jake trailed his fingertips up and down my arms, giving me goosebumps.

"Okay, they are fine, lets go," I said. We half ran to the car.

Jake let out a happy "Ahh," when he got behind the wheel.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked. He smiled, keeping his eyes straight ahead and putting his hand on my knee.

"Have you done this before? Do you have 'a place?'" I asked.

He laughed, "I haven't done this with you, so you know I haven't done it with anybody," he said squeezing my knee.

I looked at him as he moved his hand from my knee to the inside of my thigh. I parted my legs for him and he cupped me between them. When I opened my mouth, my voice practically squeaked.

"You need to find a place to pull over, Jacob."

"You're right, I do."

He teased me just a little with his fingers as he drove. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it as I let myself sink a little into the seat. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to find a place he deemed satisfactory. When he turned the car off I didn't bother to look around to see where we were. As I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, I didn't even care.

We made out like we were teenagers, pawing at each other almost frantically, both over and under our clothing. I felt him growing hard under my hand. As Jacob had both of his hands up my shirt I reached over and hurriedly unzipped his pants. He lifted up so that I could pull them, and his boxers down. I put my head in his lap and lifted up his shirt so I could kiss his stomach. I felt him shudder each time his hardness brushed against my face as I kissed lower.

He grew even harder once I had him in my mouth, he let out a groan as I took him all the way in.

"Let me see you," he whispered as he brushed my hair away from my face. "There's my girl." He left his hand gently resting on the back of my head, keeping my hair out of my face. "Don't look away," he breathed.

I moved my head slowly up and down, enjoying the way his soft skin felt under my tongue. Enjoying the way he tasted. He didn't take his eyes off my face as he slid his hand down my back and under my skirt. I lifted up so that I was kneeling on my seat. I moaned with my mouth around him as he slipped a finger into me. His jaw had fallen slack as he watched me.

"Oh my God," he moaned. "You are so fucking amazing. Baby, move your seat back," he said putting his hand gently on my shoulders, lifting me off of him. I sat in my seat and the little motor whirled and the seat moved back. Jake got on top of me and pushed another button, and as we kissed my seat reclined. He pushed my shirt up over my breasts and palmed one of them as he held himself up with the other hand. I put my feet up on the dashboard and he got under my skirt and positioned himself. He went hard and fast right from the first thrust. Since we'd never had sex in a car before, we'd never been in this position before. It was unbelievable. I was moaning, totally out of control right away. So was he.

He had his face buried in my neck and was biting down where my neck meets my shoulder.

"Oh that feels so good," I told him, my voice shaking. I had one arm wrapped around him, with my hand on the back of his head, holding him to me. I was digging my finger nails into his ass with the other. "I want you to get me pregnant."

"Yes," he said into my neck.

If it felt this amazing with my legs up a little bit, what if I moved them up higher? I lifted my legs so that my feet were on the roof of the car. I couldn't believe how much deeper that allowed Jake to go. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I shouted.

"Oh fuck, Ness," he groaned.

My legs shook as I approached what I knew was going to be a huge orgasm. Mine started before Jake's, he spilled inside of me as we held each other tightly. My orgasm lasted through his, he stayed right where he was, his forehead touching mine, until it was finally over.

"Holy crap Jacob," I said, still trembling.

He got back into his seat, grinning. "I know," he said breathlessly. He fixed his pants, and then draped his arm around my shoulders. I curled up next to him and rested my hand on his stomach. We sat quietly for a few moments before we drove home.

When we came through the door we could hear my aunts playing with Swan and Anthony in the living room. Since the kids were fine we snuck upstairs to get washed up and change into our PJs. When Swan saw us, she started to cry.

"Oh, honey, whats wrong?" I said crossing the room to pick her up. "You were playing so nice." I ignored the smirk Aunt Rose had on her face. I probably still smelled like sex to her but I knew she wouldn't say anything. She'd never subject me to her mate's teasing if he found out about this.

"I guess it's bed time," Jake said.

I looked at Anthony's drooping eyelids and said, "I think you are right Daddy." So we said goodbye to my aunts and thanked them for staying with the kids, and headed upstairs. Jake and I each kissed the child we were not tucking in goodnight. I sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and nursed Swan, I knew it would help relax her after her busy day. And it did, she fell asleep while drinking. I took her from my breast and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight my special little girl."

Jake was already in our bed, I got in facing away from him and he wrapped himself around me, putting his hand on my stomach. We fell asleep like that, and when I woke the next morning Jake was shaking me, and smelling me. Not the romantic, breathing in my scent smelling me. He was just plain sniffing me.

"Ness, wake up," he said gently shaking my shoulder.

"What do you want, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded pushing him off of me, unhappy that he woke me up when I could have slept until the kids got up.

"Damn, I work fast. You're pregnant!"

"What?"

A/N: No comment, get over to All Grown Ups facebook wall and discuss amongst yourselves lol

Swan's new rain boots  
http:/ . com/d/kidsfashion/1/0/P/N/vincentrain. jpg


	48. Me Too

~~~~~~ RPOV ~~~~~~

"Damn, I work fast. You're pregnant!"

"What?"

"I can smell it! Get up and take a test!" he said still trying to shove me awake. Since we had started trying to get pregnant again, we kept a stash of tests in the bathroom.

"But my scent doesn't change so early, before I have no other symptoms," I argued.

"I know that. But I'm telling you, you are," he insisted. "The scent is faint, but it's there."

I forced myself awake and pushed out of bed. I was getting a little excited, but how could he have known I was pregnant before I did? You'd think I be getting better at this by now! Once I had done what the directions of the little stick required, I called Jake into the bathroom. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood in our PJs staring at the test sitting on the bathroom sink.

It didn't take long for us to get our answer. Jake let out a holler and picked me up, I was laughing when he started to kiss me.

I was pregnant.

"How do you always seem to figure it out before I do?" I asked when he set me down and our lips parted.

"Beats me, but I could smell it this time." He got down on his knees and pushed my shirt up. He pressed his cheek against my stomach and said, "Hello little Alexis, Daddy loves you!"

"No way in hell!" I shouted as I laughed and tried to shove him off by pushing his shoulders. "We are never naming a kid Alexis because of that car." He laughed too and held onto my legs, refusing to move an inch. "And you know that's not even where it happened. It hasn't even been 12 hours!" Jake kissed my stomach and carried me back into bed, I was still tired, but now too excited to sleep.

"I bet it was in the pool, maybe this one will like the water," Jake said.

"The weird thing is I feel fine. I can't believe you could tell already," I said.

"Hey, when you're good, you're good." He scooted down the bed to rested his head on my stomach, and traced little circles around my belly button.

"Hear anything?" I asked.

"Nah, not yet," he replied. "I can't wait to tell Swan and Anthony. I wonder what they will think."

"Anthony will like having another little brother or sister I bet. Swan...well I don't know about her," I said. "We got lucky that Anthony wasn't jealous at all. I don't think we are going to get that lucky again, not with her."

He kissed my stomach and said, "Well, we'll deal with it when it happens."

Swan was in quite a sour mood when she woke up. When I got her out of her crib, she was not happy to see me as she was every other morning. She was giving me an accusatory glare.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be like that! You already know don't you." I knew that she did, I was amazed she understood, but she obviously did. How far ahead into the future had she seen? Just today, or further?

"How about you come to Mommy and Daddy's bed to nurse this morning, and we'll have a talk." Just like with Anthony, since I was pregnant again I'd have to start weening her. I was not sure how it would go, but today was not the day to start, I had a few months. We'd keep up with our routine for now, I'd keep on nursing when she woke up, and before bed.

"Well Daddy, it's happened," I said as I got back into bed.

"Oh jeeze," he sighed. I sat Swan on my knees as I took of my shirt, she watched me unhappily. A little skin to skin contact would hopefully be soothing to her.

"Come here," I said gently to her. I cradled my arms and she fell back into them and started to nurse.

Since we wanted another baby, I knew I'd have to have this conversation with her. I'd thought about it a lot, so I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

"I just want you to know, you are our only Swan. You are the only you we will ever have. There is a baby growing in my tummy, and I love him or her just as much as I love you and Anthony. And no one else has those special dreams that you have, and no one else will." She looked a little appeased now, I went on. "I have a gift too. You've probably seen a little bit of it before, but how about I use it to show you something very special?" I really had her interest now. Keeping her cradled in one arm, I offered her my finger and she held onto it as Jake looked on. "Today is very special day because we found out about the new baby. I want to show you your very special day, the day we found out about you."

I used my gift to show her Jake and I hugging in the car and our joyful tears. I showed her when I told my parents, and the first time I saw her, just a little peanut on the screen. "There's the very first time Daddy and I saw you, our first little girl."

I gave her the highlights of the baby shower. "There's us celebrating you." I showed her the way I used to talk to her before she was born, how Jake and A.J. used to kiss my stomach. Swan turned away from my breast and smiled up at me. I brought her up to my face and kissed her. "There's my happy little girl."

I looked over at Jake, his eyes were not on Swan, but me. He was looking at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the best mom, you really are."

"Aw thank you, and you are the best Daddy," I said leaning over to give him a peck on the lips.

"I really mean it, you are," he said sincerely.

"Thank you Daddy," I said and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and trailed the fingers of his other hand up and down Swan's back as she was lying on my chest.

"You like to cuddle don't you," I said kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you," she said.

"Aw there are some new words! Those are my most favorite words you've ever said." I turned her to face Jake. "Do you love Daddy too?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and tell him," I encouraged her.

"Love you," she said and reached out to him.

"And Daddy loves you," he said as I handed her over. "Mommy is right, you are our only pretty little Swan."

Soon Anthony, who had slept in a little, announced that he was awake. "Come get me!" he requested from across the hall. I put my shirt back on and slid out of bed.

"Good morning big guy!" I sang as I lifted him out of his crib.

"Hi Mommy."

When I put him on his changing table, his diaper was dry. The other imprints had told me, when kids start waking up with dry diapers they are probably ready to start potty training. This was the second day in a row he'd been dry.

Hmmm. Our house was about to get even busier, and it would make my life easier if I had a few less diapers to change every day.

"How would you like pee in the potty like a big boy today?" I asked as I got him dressed.

"The potty?"

"Uh huh. You can use the potty like Daddy does, and not wear diapers anymore. We can pick out some PullUps for you at the store. They are just like big boy underpants. Would you like to try?"

"I'll try," he said as I set him on the floor.

"Let's go into mine and Daddy's bathroom, we've got a potty just for you in there," I told him.

"For me?" he asked running ahead of me.

"Yup," I said.

I followed him and when I crossed through my room, Jake was still laying in bed with Swan. "Hey Daddy, we are going to try to use the potty," I said.

"Very nice! Go for it buddy."

I pulled the little blue potty out from the cabinet underneath our sink and set it on the floor. "So what you'll do is stand right here in front of it, and just go pee okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled his pants down for him, took off his diaper and set him in front of the potty. He got down to it right away.

"Mommy I peeing!" he said gleefully looking up at me. He sure was. But I realized I'd forgotten to tell him one very important detail.

"Oh! Oh honey, you have to hold it!" I said, slightly panicky as he was spraying half the bathroom, it was too late. He looked confused. "You have to hold your...your part!"

I heard Jake burst out laughing. "Shut up!" I shouted towards the door, and he did immediately. But I heard him mutter under his breath. "Holy mood swing."

"Jacob, please! I am not having a mood swing, why don't you come in here and see if you think the pee all over the bathroom is funny."

I must have frightened Anthony when I raised my voice.

"I sorry," he said sheepishly. I felt awful.

"No don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't mean to scare you my sweet angel. It's not your fault, don't you worry about it okay?" I told him as gently as I could. "You did great and I'm very proud of you. When you have to go potty, you just tell me or Daddy and you can use your special potty. There's one downstairs too, we'll get it out when we go down. Next time Daddy will help you, and show you how to aim okay?"

He looked at me like he was still expecting me to just let him have it.

"I'm not mad," I assured him as I crouched down. "I promise." I was sort of lying and he could tell; I was mad, but not at him. I wished I had taken a moment to talk about it with him first instead of just going for it. I should have thought it out more and just had Jacob show him, it would have went much better.

"I'm not mad at you. Daddy was acting silly just now and I didn't like that very much. Come on, give Mommy a hug." I took my poor pee covered son into my arms, I needed to change out of my PJs anyway. I got a baby wipe and cleaned Anthony up.

"Could you make yourself useful and get him another outfit please?" I called into the bedroom. He didn't answer but I heard him get off the bed and go across the hall. After stripping Anthony down and getting his diaper back on I got the cleaning supplies out of the closet and started scrubbing and wiping.

"Go back in my room sweetie, this stuff is yucky and I don't want you to breath it in. Daddy will help you get dressed. Can I have a kiss first?" As I was there on my hands and knees I closed my eyes and felt his hands on either side of my face, and then his little lips on mine.

"Muah! I love you, go on now."

"Love you Mommy," he said and scampered back into my room.

There went my perfect beautiful moment of telling my kids about their new sibling. Swan already saw it in a dream, and Anthony peed all over the bathroom. We should have all been cuddling in bed together and I should have said, "Guess what children, mother and father are having another child." But no, I was scrubbing urine off the wall.

"Baby, let me do that." Jake was standing in the doorway with Anthony by his side in nice clean, although mismatched clothes, and Swan on his hip. "Why don't you get dressed, and relax in bed." I stood up leaving my rag on the floor. "And really, you probably shouldn't be breathing in those chemicals either."

"True," I agreed.

Jake set Swan down next to Anthony and told him, "Why don't you go take your sister into your room and play for a little while."

"Come on," Anthony said to Swan as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

Jake stood in front of me and put his hands on my hips. "Next time I'll show him how to go sitting down, that's how I learned when I was little. That will probably be easier. And I'm really sorry, I wasn't laughing because of the mess. But you have to admit, it might have been just a tiny bit funny that you called it his 'part.'"

I shrugged as I looked down. "It will be funny later."

He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "It's not a big deal. This is gonna be such a great day, don't let this ruin it for you. Just let me take care of this okay?" When he brushed his lips against mine I felt my shoulders relax and my body became far less tense.

"Okay, I'm really not having a mood swing though," I insisted muttering.

"I know," he said softly running his hands up and down my ribs. I left him to take care of the mess, after telling him to make sure he got absolutely all of it. It made me smile to put on my new tube top dress that I knew would be comfortable all through my pregnancy. My annoyance at the less than perfect morning, and less than perfect first attempt at potty training started to fade away. Jake was right, today was a great day.

I poked my head into the bathroom and was pleased that it now smelled clean and fresh. "Jake? Do you want me to wait to tell Anthony until you are done?"

"Doesn't matter. You can always show me later so it's up to you," he said as he was rinsing out the little potty in the bathtub.

"I think I'll wait. Come in his room with us when you are done." When I went into Anthony's room, it was nice to see that I could leave them alone together for five minutes and they would be fine. Even though Swan was walking now, they were both rolling from one side of the room then the other, and laughing.

"Look how nice you guys are playing!" Swan was laying on her back and she kicked her feet in the air and smiled at me.

"Dess!" she said pointing.

"You like dresses, I know my little birdie!" I said as I got down on my hands and knees and crawled so that I was above her. I kissed her forehead and she laughed as she scooted out from under me. I crawled over to the wall then sat down leaning up against it.

"Do you guys know what color my dress is?" Swan was stumped, but Anthony knew.

"Gween!"

"Very good."

By that time Jake had finished in the bathroom and came to join me sitting on the floor.

"Come here, I want to tell you something," I said to Anthony holding out my arms. He crawled into my lap and I curved my arm around him, and brushed his long hair back from his face with my fingers.

"Me too!" Swan said and sat on Jacob's knees, laying her head in lap. I held back my happy tears as I told Anthony, "I'm having another baby."

He leaned away from me and looked at my stomach. "In there," he said, not asking me, just confirming.

"Right," I said.

"Getting a big belly?" he asked. When I laughed, Jake did too. "Yup, my belly is going to start to grow, and it will get much bigger as the baby gets bigger."

"Wow," he said, and we laughed again.

"I know, I think so too," Jake told him.

We started making the plans to share our news. After lunch I sent my Dad a text and told him to come over to the big house, that I was going to see everyone there and wanted to see him and Mom too. I called Aunt Alice, even though I knew it wasn't necessary to tell anyone I was coming over. If Aunt Alice didn't see it, no one ever minded if we just popped over so that wasn't the reason I called her.

She answered the phone with a shriek instead of any actual words. "Shhh! Keep your thoughts from my dad. Don't you say anything until we get there!" I whispered.

"I will, and I won't! I promise," she said, and I believed her. "Esme wants to talk to you though." She handed me off to Nanna.

"Hello dear, would you all like to have dinner here? I haven't cooked you a nice meal in quite a while!"

"Thanks Nanna, we would love that," I told her.

"Any special requests?" she asked.

"Not really. You know what I like, and so far Swan is pretty much the same. And you know Jake will eat anything, so will Anthony." I wondered what this baby would like to eat, before, and after his or her birth.

I drove us over there, and if I do say so myself I did pretty well. Even though I didn't need to, I used my turn signal quite successfully.

"I'm so excited!" I said bouncing in my seat after I had put the car in park and turned it off. Jake grinned at me. Once I opened the car door, I got even more excited, the smells drifting from the big house were positively heavenly.

When we got inside, Anthony ran to my parents, and I was not surprised when Swan leaned out of my arms and reached for Aunt Alice. I set her down and gave her a pat on the bottom. "Go ahead, go over there and get her." She did, and Aunt Alice scooped her up in her arms.

"You two have grown!" Uncle Jasper told them. They really had, Swan looked like she was about seven months old now, Anthony would probably be the size of a small one year old in a couple of weeks.

Everybody was there in the living room. Jake and I had decided to just tell everybody straight away, mostly because of Daddy. I didn't want him to cheat and know before everybody else. To keep him out of our heads Jake and I thought about laying in bed together, fully clothed or course, but once Daddy saw that, I was sure he'd get out right away. He was staring off into space with one eyebrow cocked, so I could tell it was working.

Jake put his arm around my waist, and I put my hand over his. I looked at him and used my gift to tell him that I did it last time, he can do it.

"Everybody, we did not come over just for some free food, although that was part of it of course. We really wanted to come over because this morning, we found out that Ness is pregnant."

"Three!" my mom shouted gleefully. "Oh my God!"

"Oh I will never get tired of hearing that!" Nanna cried. Everyone congratulated us, and they were thrilled. I had expected nothing less.

Anthony stood in front of me and pointed at my belly. He informed everyone, "Baby's in here. Belly is gonna get big!" My dad smiled and thanked him for enlightening everyone.

Swan imitated Anthony and pointed her finger as she stood under me. "Baby!" she said.

Dinner was just perfect. It was obvious how much Nanna enjoyed taking care of her family by the way she triumphantly set our plates in front of us. Ravioli and meatballs with an amazing marinara sauce, everything was homemade. I don't know if it was Nanna's cooking, or because I was pregnant, but I simply could not get enough of that sauce. Nanna had prepared a bowl of just the ravioli filling for Swan. She happily gulped down every bite that Aunt Alice fed her, and then demanded a more. We'd have to work on her manners.

We stayed around the table after dinner and once my mouth was not full of Nanna's fantastic culinary creation we told everyone the details of our morning. Grandpa explained that my hormone levels that rise, are probably what causes the change Jake noticed in my scent. Jake is just more sensitive to me in general, Daddy theorized, nobody else could tell the difference. When I wondered out loud why this time Jake noticed before I had any symptoms of being pregnant, Grandpa said there could be a few reasons, or there may be no reason at all. We planned for him to come over in two weeks to do an ultrasound. He said that since it seemed we had found out earlier than with Swan and Anthony, we should wait and then there would be more to see, and we could talk more about it then. Anything that happened early with a pregnancy made me a little nervous, but there did not seem to be anything to worry about so I pushed it out of my mind.

Swan delighted in showing off her new earrings to those who had not seen them. "My ears!" she said to every single person around the table, and pointed to both of them. Everyone told her how pretty she looked and she was in heaven.

"I am so appalled you got her CZs," Daddy scoffed at Aunt Rose, only half teasing.

"They don't sell real diamonds with piercing kits at a dinky little beauty supply store Edward! Cubic Zirconium was the best option." Aunt Rose said defensively.

I was starting to have the feeling my daughter may own more fine jewelry than I did before she was even a year old.

The second time she showed Uncle Emmett her earrings I said, "That reminds me, we need to go home and clean them."

After we said our goodbyes, I had a very successful drive back to the house. And I was pleasantly surprised to find that Swan did not mind at all when I cleaned her ears. She sat quietly on the bathroom counter and admired her reflection as I went around the little stones with the Q-Tip soaked in the cleaning solution.

Before I tucked Anthony in, I used my gift to show him that wonderful day we found out about him. It was without question one of the best days of my life, and I hoped I had conveyed that to him. I really wanted him to know that.

Once our little ones were in bed, Jake and I were both too excited to sleep, so instead we spent most of the night in bed celebrating. Eventually, we wore ourselves out.

A/N: Yay! Let's see if Nessie gets crazy this time haha. And of course yes, she was having a mood swing ;) but with that Bella stubbornness she'd never admit it.

Many thanks to the wonderful Jess for helping me out with this chapter, and to those of you who were willing even though Jess beat you to the punch!

A few things I've been meaning to tell you guys, I realized after chatting with some of my lovely international gals, that "wife beater" is an American term. Oops, what you guys must have thought when I started using that! I know a few of you googled it, but it's just a men's undershirt, a muscle shirt it's sometimes called. If anything like that happens again, please do let me know so I don't confuse people :)

Also, I am getting asked a lot when the next chapter will be out, but honestly I never know. Sometimes I can tell when I'll have it done by the next day, in which case I'll always make a posting about it on the facebook page. I would just hate to tell you guys Monday, and then have you be disappointed if I don't post until Tuesday or Wednesday. So unless you happen to catch me when I'm spell checking, I just won't have an answer for you. I like to make sure it's perfect and sometimes it may take longer than I thought :) Can we make it to 600 reviews this time? I sure hope so, you know what to do! :) And thanks again for all your support, your support of this story, and of me as well.


	49. Announcements

~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~

The decision of when to tell my pack brothers about the new baby was made easy when Sam called me the morning after we found out, and told me they were planning an adults only fire on the beach for the next day. I called my Dad and told him, and Rachel too. It did not seem right to make her wait two days, and my Dad wouldn't want to come to the fire, it was too hard for him to get around there. But as he did every time I talked to him, he lightheartedly complained he didn't see the kids enough. And he was right. I told him that it's been a while since we'd seen Charlie too. So I suggested he give Charlie a call and tell him our good news, and I let him know my work schedule for the next week so we could work out a visit. He agreed and I told him I'd call him tomorrow and we'd get everything set up.

The day of the fire I had a half day at work, I was going in very early but of course that meant I would be home very early. I still had some time after I was dressed for work, everyone was still asleep and I crawled back into bed. Ness had her back to the center of our bed, so I curved myself behind her and nibbled on her ear. She moaned and rolled over without opening her eyes. She reached for me, then opened her eyes and frowned when she discovered my jeans keeping me from her.

"Oh, that's right, you're leaving me today," she said pouting.

"AW come on, don't be like that," I murmured against her neck.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to let you leave," she said, even as she tilted her head and threw her leg over mine.

I gave her a little love bite where her neck met her shoulder and said, "I'll make it up to you tonight when we get home. If you want, we can leave the kids at your parents a little longer, and I'll make it up to you as many times as you want."

"Mmm," she sighed putting her head against my chest. I breathed her in and looked over her head at our alarm clock. I did have some time, but not much. I briefly though about just taking care of her quickly before I left. But I would be going crazy until I got to come home and be with her. Spending even half of a day at work with a raging hard on was not my idea of a good time. And tonight we'd have a kid free house, and we could enjoy each other as long, and as loud, as we wanted. So once I was thinking with the right head, I decided against fooling around before work.

Ness must have decided differently because she rolled over so that she was straddling me. She leaned down and pressed herself against me. I took her face in my hands and whispered, "You are going to make me late." Her response was to sit back up and remove her shirt, which was the only thing she had slept in last night besides thin cotton panties.

I'm going to be late to work today.

"We gotta make it fast though," I said as she was undoing my belt. We wanted each other so badly that we were both ready to go. She moved her panties to the side and moaned and quietly as she could as she slid down on to me. She looked down at me as she rocked back and forth, her eyes dark and intense.

"Mommy?" came a little voice from the hallway.

"Oh shit!" I hissed. Nessie rolled off of me and I pulled our blanket over us. We were covered just in time for Anthony to swing open the door to our room.

"Mommy, can I have pancakes? My tummy say grrrr!" he said as he stood in the doorway. When he approached our bed we both nearly shouted.

"No!" He took a step back and looked a little hurt.

"I mean yes, it's okay, I'll make you some pancakes. Go in your room please and read a book, if you are a very good boy and stay there until I come get you I'll even put blueberries in them, okay?"

"Ooo!" he said and turned and ran back to his room.

Nessie covered her face and moaned. "Oh my God Jacob!"

All I could say was, "Whew!" Ness cautiously sat up, still covering herself, and put her shirt back on. I reached under the blanket and fixed myself.

"He has never, ever done that. It never even considered to me that he could get out of his crib. Swan probably can too!"

"Oh man, that was so close," I said shaking my head.

"We need to start locking our door. And maybe once our kids start being mobile, they move out of the nursery, since that door doesn't have a lock in it. Even if we put one on, it would feel sort of wrong locking her in her room."

"I think you're right."

"Thank God he didn't see anything. We must be stupid or something, we could have scarred either of them for life!"

"Hey it happens. But it didn't to us, and we are going to make sure it doesn't. We don't want them to be scarred for life like your parents did to you."

"Stop or I will show you," she threatened.

"Hey, don't be mad at me because your parents can't keep their clothes on." That did it, she grabbed my hand but I couldn't pull it away quick enough.

"Oh ew!" I said, "But kind of impressive actually," I added as an afterthought.

She kicked me off the bed and looked down giving me and evil smile. "I love you, have a good day at work."

I thought about her all morning, I found myself uncomfortably squirming around as I was underneath a car fixing it's brakes. I almost had to smack myself so that I could concentrate on what I was doing.

When I got home she and the kids were eating lunch, so it was not the time. Swan did, but Anthony didn't take a nap that day so we were definitely waiting for tonight.

Ness spent the afternoon cooking. She was trying her hand at Esme's meatball and marinara sauce recipes. As they cooked I could already tell she'd gotten them just right.

"I'm so excited to tell everybody about the new baby!" she practically squealed as she was pouring everything in the crock pot we'd be taking to LaPush.

"I'm excited to eat that, it smells awesome. I think you got it perfect."

She froze and raised her eyebrows at me as the sauce and meatballs splashed from the pan into the crock pot.

"I can't wait to tell them too, about the baby," I said back peddling. "I'm just saying, I think you got Esme's recipe perfect."

Once Nessie and I were ready, we got Anthony and Swan ready for their visit to Bella and Edward's. They would be there late, but Nessie didn't want Swan to spend the night. We decided we would just ask Bella and Edward to bring them both back when we were ready for them to come home. They were good at picking them up and not waking them when they were asleep.

As soon as we got there, Anthony all but forgot we existed and busied himself with the spread of crayons and candy that had been set out on the table. It wasn't hard to get Swan to join him, she wanted to be involved in everything he did. Ness reminded Bella not to go crazy with the candy as Anthony was starting a drawing with one hand, and trying to unwrap a candy with the other.

"I'd rather not have to deal with a couple of hyper hybrids tonight, Mom."

We were relieved that Swan didn't cry when we left them at the cottage. Relieved, and pleasantly surprised.

EPOV  
~~~~~~~

My grandchildren were close to total bliss, nearly drowning in candy. Bella had way more candy stashed in our seldom used kitchen that Nessie had any idea about.

"You may want to go easy, love," I cautioned Bella as Anthony double fisting gummy Lifesavers out of the bag Bella had set on the kitchen table. Swan was strapped into a high chair, her coloring forgotten as she demanded more candy from Anthony's pile.

"Me too!" she kept shrieking at him, even if she still had a few pieces in front of her. He would slide one over to her after about every third piece he ate. The part that amused me the most, was Swan didn't seem to particularly care for any of the candy, I realized when I listened in on her thoughts. She only wanted it because Anthony had it. Her thoughts were a mixture of Jacob and Nessie's faces, and jealousy at Anthony's mountain of candy. Anthony also thought of his parents, but mostly he was just overjoyed at the way he was being spoiled rotten.

"Oh come on, they are going to be here for hours. We'll get them nice and tired before we take them home." She went to the pantry and got out a huge bag of mixed candy. It was all chocolate.

"When did you even buy that?" I asked, but she ignored me and pulled up a chair between Anthony and Swan.

"Try these ones, these are Sixlets, they are Daddy's favorite," Bella said setting a few in front of Anthony. He popped a few in his mouth and then laughed at the way the others rolled around on the table.

She set several small red bars in front of Swan, unwrapping one for her. "These are Krackle Bars, and they are Grandpa Charlie's favorite." Swan eagerly shoved the whole thing in her mouth. She did not enjoy the taste, but she smiled when she thought of Charlie and his mustache. She found the way it had felt the last time he'd kissed her cheek highly amusing. My child and grand-children's minds were fascinating places to be as they grew.

"Swan, have you ever seen a ruby before?" I asked. She thought of Dorothy's ruby slippers in The Wizard of Oz and the time she watched it with Rosalie and Esme. "Yes, that's right. A ruby is a jewel the color of those shoes. Would you like it if I got you some to wear in your ears?" She smiled when she imagined herself wearing sparkling rubies in her dainty little ears. She picked up the bright red Krackle wrapper and presented it to me, giving me a grin with those sharp little chocolate coated teeth. I became glad we keep toothbrushes for them both in our bathroom. "Right, very good, that is red just like a ruby."

The image of the rubies faded from her mind as she became increasingly annoyed at being restrained in the high chair. She began to fight with the strap that she felt was holding her prisoner as she chewed her next candy bar.

Anthony held up his chocolate covered hands to Bella and frowned. "Grandma, I'm dirty."

"It's all right, do you want me to get something to wipe your hands off?"

"Yes, please."

Even though he was more than capable of doing it himself, she wiped off each of his fingers for him. When the piles started to dwindle, Bella dumped out a small bag of brightly colored lollipops onto the center of the table to replenish them. It was then Swan manged to break free, she threw herself onto the newest pile. Anthony laughed at her and shrieked with joy.

"Bella, you may have created a monster or two here," I said. But she just laughed that wonderful laugh of hers.

After going through several paper towels to get them cleaned off, the sugar rush had begun. Anthony didn't say it out loud, but he wanted to go swimming.

"Let's think of something you'd like to do here, the pool is at your house," I reminded him.

"No pool!" Swan shouted at no one in particular.

I laughed and picked her up, "I know, you little stinker, we all know that you are not fond of the pool."

"I not stink!" she said indignantly.

"I know, you smell very nice. But you are still my little stinker."

I ended up playing the piano as they danced with Bella. Anthony's dancing involved jumping, he could jump quite high, almost into Bella's arms. Swan's version of dancing was mostly bending her knees and flapping her arms, I smiled as she did. I played the notes as fast as I thought Swan and Anthony's minds would be able to process them. They still demanded I play faster, and laughed as the dancing turned to just plain running at the mish mosh of notes the songs became.

~~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~~

"I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," Ness said as I was shutting off the car.

"We can always hope this time will be easier, you're getting good at it!" I said with a smile.

She smiled down as she reached for the door handle, "Shh, let's surprise them. No more talking about that."

"You got it." When she got out of the car she went to pick up the crock pot but I stopped her.

"Nuh uh, Mommy. Let me get that." She willingly handed it to me.

"We've never had a 'no kids' party before have we? We really need to bring ours to the next one, at least Anthony would like it here," Ness said as we walked towards where the fire was getting started.

"Maybe Swan would at least like playing in the sand. And yeah, I think you're right, I think this is a first."

Well, it was about as close to no kids as this group would probably ever get. We had two more on the way, ours, and all you had to do was take one look at Emily and you could see she was about ready to pop. I heard her telling Nessie that she'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions since yesterday as they both had hot dogs in the fire.

"Sam didn't even want me to come. But Dove was born a week late, it's not time yet. He's just being over protective." Ness gave her a knowing nod.

After Emily waddled away to go eat next to Sam, I leaned over and asked, "What are those?"

"What, Braxton Hicks contractions?" she said.

"Yeah."

"They feel like contractions, but they really aren't. From what I hear, a lot of women have trouble telling them from the real thing. I know Kim did with Cole," she explained.

"You've never had those have you?"

"Nah."

She told me with her gift that we should wait until Seth and Leah got here to share the news, I agreed. Leah, we weren't so concerned about, but Seth would be bummed if he missed it. When they arrived Seth slammed the car door in an uncharacteristic huff and stalked away from the car without waiting for his sister.

"We're here! Now untwist your panties and calm down for God's sake," she called after him. He did seem to visibly relax in front of our eyes. He plopped down on the log we were sitting on next to Ness and heaved a sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked putting her hand lightly on his back.

"I dunno, I've been so anxious. I guess I just didn't want to be the last ones here, and of course we are. That's what I get for agreeing to ride with her."

"Don't stress over it, you didn't miss anything," she said with a smile. He returned her smile and got up to go pick over what was left of the food, we had already made quick work of most of it. He was able to make himself a nice plate, and he came back and took his seat next to Ness.

"Ready to do it?" I asked quietly, of course everyone heard though.

Embry stood up and shouted, "I know it's an adults only night, but nobody will be 'doing it' tonight. Unless it's me."

I laughed and said, "There are two things wrong with that. You getting laid tonight is highly unlikely. Also, hate to tell you but we already did it because we are having another baby!"

There was a lot of laughter, a little applause too from Collin and Brady. Seth put his plate on the ground, loosing a chicken leg in the process, then picked Nessie up and kissed her cheek.

"This is so awesome!" he said.

"No way, Jake's a virgin and Nessie would never do anything like that," Quil insisted.

"Certainly not," Nessie said as Seth set her back on the ground again.

Emily was wiping her eyes, "Congratulations, sweetheart." Sam was smiling, but he looked like he felt a little awkward. When I caught his eye he looked away. But I didn't give.

"What's up?" I said when our eyes met again.

He heaved a sigh and looked at Emily. "I almost don't want to...I don't want to eclipse the great news you guys have. But there is a reason why the kids are not here. There are some things that need to be discussed."

As I looked around the informal circle got quiet, and it became clear who this issue had already been discussed with. Emily, Kim, Jared, my sister and brother in law.

"What kind of things?" I asked cautiously.

Sam reached for Emily's hand and she leaned closer to him as he started to speak. "Those of us who are married have been talking, and thinking. Emily, Rachel, and Kim along with our children are all getting older. We can't stand the thought of outliving our imprints and children by several decades, we are just not meant to be without each other. Things have been calm, and I know the rest of you can easily handle anything that may come up. If there is a need, soon there will be another generation of wolves. So Jared, Paul and I are leaving the pack, so that we can start aging again."

Nobody was quite sure what to say. Leah spoke first. She stood up and snarled in Sam's direction. "Of course you'd pick her over the pack. I'm not fucking surprised!" I can't say for sure if she phased by accident, or on purpose. But she phased and took off into the woods howling.

Paul shouted after her. "Not everything is about you!"

"At least I'll have a quiet ride home," Seth muttered.

Ness burst into tears. "But can we still see each other?" she asked of no one in-particular as she stared into the fire.

Emily was crying too. "Of course we can, we still love you! We are still family, some of us will just be less furry than others."

"It's not like we are severing all ties here," Jared clarified.

I squeezed Nessie's shoulder as sobs racked through her body. "I guess...I just take for granted...that half of my family will always be around...but the other half...won't!"

"We can still do things like this. All the time," Rachel promised Ness.

"It won't be the same though!" she insisted tearfully looking down at her hands.

I put my arm around Nessie's waist as I said, "Well I can't say that I don't understand," because I really did. I couldn't fathom living without Ness and our kids. Wandering the world alone when they are long gone.

A few sets of eyes fell on Quil. "Quil?" Embry asked. "What do you think?"

"Same as Jake," he said quietly. "I understand."

"But what are you gonna do? I mean when Claire is older," Collin asked.

He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't want to live without her. I don't...I don't even remember how...I don't know if I could." He looked agonized even having to consider it. "So I guess someday, I'll do the same thing."

Ness was pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes like she was trying to smash the tears that were quietly falling. "I know it's probably selfish but I don't want any of you...to go anywhere!"

"Shh, we don't need to think about that right now," I said gently.

"I guess I've kind of been keeping myself in denial about it," Ness squeaked. To be honest, I had too. I'd tried not to think about it.

The ride home was quiet. It was hard to imagine having three less voices in my head the next time I was phased, three less pack brothers. Someday, four less. They'd always be in my life, and they'd be my brothers regardless. But Ness had been right when she said it won't be the same. To make matters worse, she had her first bout of "morning" sickness on the way home and we had to pull over.

When we came to the fork in the driveway where we had to choose a path to our house, or the cottage, I went down the one to the cottage. I wanted to be with my kids, and I didn't need to ask Ness to know that she did too. For once, neither one of us was in the mood.

A/N: Well, it can't all be sunshine and rainbows kids.

I gotta thank LizzieAliceBlack for coming up with "hyper hybrids" and inspiring part of this chapter! Some of you may be thinking, that's not the kind of mother Bella is, and you are right. But being a grandmother is different lol and she sure does enjoy spoiling those two!

This is random, but don't read too much into Swan hating the pool, she is just a little stinker like Edward said ;)

I can't believe the next chapter will be number 50! I want to celebrate! I think I have a little something you guys will like in store for this chapter.


	50. Colors

A/N: I just wanna answer a few questions about the last chapter, yes Jake now is in charge of all the wolves. And yes, Nessie did overreact a teeny bit since she's preggers. :)

~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~

In the three weeks since the fire Ness had been upset, but was getting better. She spent a lot of time with Bella, who had already (mostly) come to terms with the fact that while she would live forever, her human family and friends wouldn't. Bella reminded Ness how lucky she is that she could still spend time with them. She also talked to Carlisle a lot, he'd been through this a few times already. He advised her to cherish the time she had, and just focus on now. I would try and do the same. The excitement of the new baby was what was helping her the most, she kept insisting something was different this time, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Plus, we were busy, we'd gotten Anthony a toddler bed. It was low, and it had bars so he wouldn't roll off, but there was an open space for him to climb out of. He hardly needed the features of a toddler bed, he hopped in and out of our bed on his own with no problem, and it was pretty high. But Nessie frowned and told me it would be strange for that tiny little boy to be in such a big adult bed. He was hardly tiny anymore though, he'd just had an amazing growth spurt. He'd gained a few months in a few weeks and sailed past looking like a one year old, to looking almost like a one and a half year old. Now Swan was quickly starting to look like she was one. Not quite, but very close.

we'd also moved Swan into her new room and she went back and forth about it. She loved it during the day, she'd play happily in there all by herself. There was a lot of pink, it was very frilly and perfect for my little princess, but when we told her it was bedtime she'd run into the nursery. It was a struggle for several nights, but now that Swan was sleeping in her own room across the hall, Ness and I were able to spend time together worry free, behind our locked door.

We figured she'd been pregnant for about a month, maybe more. She had a small bump now, if she was wearing loose clothes you wouldn't be able to tell. We were both excited about the upcoming ultrasound. Carlise was going to give Swan and Anthony a quick look over too while he was here.

She was starting to get sick a little, but she was a trooper as always. She spent most of her time cooking, and then eating. She'd started to refer to Anthony as "Mommy's dinner buddy" and he loved it. He was her breakfast, lunch, and snack buddy too. He would try whatever it was she was eating, and liked almost all of it. Even if Anthony wasn't hungry, he would still sit at the table and chat with her.

The day Carlisle was coming over to do the ultrasound, Ness, her dinner buddy, and I sat at the kitchen table as she was eating peppers like they were apples.

"Mommy, you like peppers?"

"Uh huh," she answered with her mouth full.

"The yellow and red and green?"

"They sure are colorful aren't they," Ness said. "I only really like them when I have a baby in my tummy though. He or she makes me eat some crazy things!"

He laughed. "You eat so crazy!"

This whole time Swan had been wandering under and around the table. She trailed her finger tips along all the chairs, every once in a while I would feel her brush my legs. I turned my head upside down to look under the table, she was standing there staring off into space with her hand wrapped around the leg of an empty chair. I wondered what she was thinking about, where she was in that head of hers.

"Hey pretty birdie," I said. She looked over as if she was surprised to see me, then smiled. "What are you doing down here?" I asked. She giggled and then ran into the living room, when she went past the sliding glass door her earrings sparkled in the sun just like Bella's skin. The "atrocious CZs" as Edward called them.

"That baby likes peppers?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, I think he must," Nessie answered craning her neck around the corner to see what Swan was up to, I could hear her talking to her stuffed wolf, Wolfy 2. My dad had given it to her when he and Charlie visited. The 2 meant two, and too. Ness suggested Swan name him that because he was the second one we had, and one of her favorite phrases was "me too."

"Do you want to see the baby on the screen today?" I asked Anthony. "Do you remember when we did that with Swan?"

"On Grandpa's screen?" he asked.

"Yup, you got it," I said.

"Can I talk to the baby?" he asked.

"Sure, you can say hi to the baby whenever you want," Nessie told him.

He slid out of his chair and landed easily on the floor, and stood next to Nessie's chair. He patted the side of her stomach and shouted, "Hi baby!" cupping his hands around his mouth. Ness covered her own mouth full of peppers as she laughed.

"You don't need to yell sweetie," she told him.

"Oh," he replied. "What's baby's name?"

Ness reached down with her free hand to stroke his hair. "Daddy and I will have to talk about that a little bit sweetie, we aren't sure yet."

"I still like Asa for a boy, that's a cool name," I said.

"Me too, it's different. You know what could make a cool middle name? London. Because that's where Carlisle is from," she told me, and then took a bite out of a bright yellow pepper.

"I like that one, do you like it as a middle name for a boy then?" I asked as Anthony was scrambling into Nessie's lap.

"I think that might work for a girl or a boy," she said.

"I say yes on London for a middle name, boy or girl."

"I say yes too!" Anthony declared.

"Oh do you? Yes to what?" Ness asked looking down at him. He looked up at her with a blank look, and she laughed. "Do you want the baby's middle name to be London?"

"Oh. Yes," he answered.

"Swan, come see mommy?" Ness called. She came back into the kitchen, holding Wolfy 2, and stood next to Ness's chair. "Do you like the name London?"

Swan ignored the question and thrust Wolfy 2 at Nessie. "Kiss him?" she requested.

Ness gave the stuffed animal a kiss then said, "Well, that settles it. Three votes for London, and one kiss for Wolfy 2." Swan sat on the floor at my feet and talked quietly to Wolfy 2. Ness turned to me and said, "What girls names do you like?"

"There's a guy at work who has a daughter named Violet," I said.

"That's pretty, I like it. I like Eva, and Mollie too. M-o-l-l-i-e."

"I like those. I think Eva London sounds like a good combination," I said.

"Oh wait, we can't use Violet," Ness said as something suddenly occurred to her.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Her name would be Violet Black." She waited a second until I understood.

"Oh!" I said.

"Two colors, that would be a little strange," she said.

"So Orange is out?" I said sadly.

She laughed out loud after swallowing a bite. "Orange Black? We'd be arrested for cruelty!"

I sighed. "There's always Alexis," I reminded her.

"No, there isn't!" she said, pointing her finger at me. "You might as well get that out of your head."

Doc came after lunch and he looked over Anthony and Swan as Nessie sat in between them. He'd brought some extra tools home, and Ness watched Carlisle with fascination, she hadn't had the normal little kid check ups that I'd had. As we'd figured, their hearing and eye sight was far more sensitive than a humans, but not as good as a vampires.

Bells and Edward arrived when Carlisle was finishing up with Swan, Ness had wanted them there for this first ultrasound. Once the kids had both been declared perfectly healthy, I picked Swan up off the table and held her. Anthony hopped down himself and went to stand next to Bella, winding his arm around her leg and resting his head on her knee.

Part of me wanted to ask Carlisle why he was going at human speed as he prepared the equipment, I wanted him to move this show along! In my restlessness my eyes wandered, Edward looked...odd. The grin on his face was fake, he was keeping it up well, but I saw it flicker off in his eyes, just for a second. As soon as I had the thought, he gave me the look that I'd seen him give me before. I knew it to mean this was a thought I should keep to myself.

He was anxious about something, and it was starting to make me anxious too. Luckily, Ness was oblivious to any of this and was talking to Carlisle about the baby. More specifically, how to help Swan deal with the baby. We weren't worried about Anthony, we knew he'd continue to thrive in his role as big brother.

"A pediatrician colleague of mine often recommends giving the older sibling-to-be a doll. Show her how to care for the doll. The hope here is, when she sees the things you do to care for the new baby, it will be old news to her by then. It should show her that she is not the only one in the world who is fed and cared for!"

Ness laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a lesson she needs to learn."

Ness was beaming as she lifted her shirt up for Carlisle to spread the gel over her stomach, in what was starting to become a familiar ritual. I stood next to Ness and gave her shoulder a squeeze as I tried to stay out of Carlisle's way. My stomach was full of butterflies. I couldn't wait to see the image of our new child, baby number three on the screen. But Doc was taking his sweet time preparing the wand, and asking Ness about her appetite, energy level, those sorts of things.

He put the wand low on her stomach and we could hear our baby's heart beating. Ness drew in a breath and said to Swan and Anthony, "Listen! That's your little brother or sister's heart beat. Right here," she said putting her hand over her own heart. Anthony and Swan both imitated her.

I tapped my finger on the back of Swan's hand as I held her. "Yup, right there."

"Listen closely," Carlisle said as he searched with the wand.

"It sounds awful fast," Bella observed.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. My own heart sped up as I began to panic a little. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Nessie's eyes got wide as he held up his hand for patience. "Look right here," he said. He touched his finger onto one spot on the screen, then another one right beside it. Everyone just stared at the screen.

Ness was the one who found her voice first. "There's...there's two?"

Doc again touched the little shape on the screen on the right, then the left and said, "One, two."

"Twins?" I said still in disbelief.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I started to suspect that Renesmee was carrying twins when you were able to notice the change in her scent so early. The hormone levels that change in an expecting mothers body, the main one being Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, can easily double in a mother of multiples. So that hormone, among others, became much higher, much sooner in this pregnancy."

I laughed joyfully and kissed Ness on her forehead, and her cheeks as she muttered, "mother of multiples..."

"This is great!" I said. "Look at them!" I said staring at the screen. One, two. Two more children. Two more perfect children.

"Their hearts were beating opposite each other just now, that's why it sounded like it was only one that was beating very quickly," Carlisle explained. I couldn't have been more thrilled but my wife's face was crumbling, she looked at me as her lips quivered.

"What?" I asked gently.

"I'm scared!" she blurted out. "One is hard enough, I don't know if I can handle two at once!"

"Of course you can," I told her.

She pursed her lips and shook her head back and forth.

"We want a big family, and we are about to get one!" I said happily. "If you want, we can stop at 4, it's up to you okay?" That seemed only fair.

"Oh dear God, Jacob I cannot think that far ahead right now! Let me get through this day!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get upset now, just look, you haven't really even looked at them yet," I said.

Carlisle spoke up. "Nessie the best thing you can do right now, is take good care of yourself, and I will take the best care of you three that I possibly can, all right?"

"Okay...what do I need to be doing that's different?"

"Of course plenty to eat and drink. Drink as much of the donated blood as you feel you need, I can easily replenish your supply when necessary so do not hesitate to call myself or your grandmother. As far as your solid diet, I want to see you getting plenty of protein, which I know won't be a problem for you," he said with a fond smile. "You need to be resting-"

"Do I need to be on bed rest?" Ness interrupted.

"Not at this time, however towards the end of your pregnancy it's a strong possibility. For now, it is essential you get enough rest, and do not push yourself. When you feel the slightest bit tired, or ill, drop what you are doing, and go lay down. Remember that does not mean something is wrong, it just means your body needs a break. If Jacob is not home, you know you can call any one of us, and we will come right over. No strenuous physical activity, no hunting of course. No heavy lifting, so no carrying laundry baskets, things of that nature. It would be best for you to limit housework as much as possible. I'd like to see you on your feet for no more than 2 hours a day."

Having her orders seemed to calm her down a little. "We can handle that right?" she asked me.

"Of course we can!" I responded with more enthusiasm then was probably necessary. As I stroked her hair she smiled at the screen. I made a mental note to look over our cleaning supplies so that I knew what to do, with what, and when.

"Can I see better?" Anthony asked, reaching his arms up. Bella held him up so he could get a good look.

"We have a big surprise today!" she told him. "We thought there was only one baby but there are two!"

"Two babies in there?" he asked, as surprised as the rest of us. Well not Carlisle. Or Edward.

"Yes, so you'll either have another little sister, and a little brother, or maybe two brothers, or two sisters! Isn't that exciting?" Bella asked bouncing him up and down.

"Mommy, it's exciting!" he told Ness. She smiled at him.

"What do you think?" I asked Swan, who had stayed quiet in my arms this whole time. She peered at the screen and Edward laughed.

"She isn't sure what to think, she does not see what all the fuss is about," he told us.

"By the way, the babies are the same gender," Carlisle said as he looked at the screen. Ness and I looked at each other, our brows furrowed.

"How can you tell?" Bella asked.

"They share a placenta," he explained tracing an outline on the screen. "So that means they are identical."

Edward chuckled. "Someone is about to be severely outnumbered!"

"For Swan's sake, I hope it's not her," Bella said with a smile.

"Wow, I hope we can tell them apart!" I said.

"Believe it or not, despite the name it's actually highly rare for identical twins to be %100 identical," Doc explained. "Upon first looking at them it will seem that is the case. But there is often a minuscule difference, for instance in ear shape, or a tiny stray freckle. With your heightened eyesight, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Well I'm going to buy them little ankle bracelets. If they are boys, blue and green. I'll buy purple and pink for if they are girls," I said.

"Daddy, we'll be able to tell," Ness said to me, laughing, her mood now lightened as _I_ was getting anxious. "We aren't going to need to color code our children."

I decided I'd buy them anyway, just to be sure. I wanted to make everything as easy as possible for her. She'd have plenty of naps, plenty of help, love, and anything she needed. No visitors that were not helpers. I'd take over everything in the house that I could. I'd figure out how to clean, how to match the kids clothes, and how to load the dishwasher, she always said I was putting things on the wrong rack. But I'd figure it out. It wouldn't be fun playing Nessie after long days at work, but I knew I could do it. I made a mental note to add coffee to the grocery list.

A/N: So I hope you guys are happy! I've been secretly planning this for a while ;) I want to thank you guys for sticking with me for 50 chapters! Through all my spelling errors and missing commas, you guys are the best. You are all so kind, thank you so much for all 630 reviews! I never, ever thought I'd find 50 chapters in me. And I never thought I'd meet such wonderful ladies by writing this, you know who you are, and you all make it so fun for me. I've really enjoyed sharing this with you. Every one of you. Like Mr. Rogers used to say, I'm glad to know you. I'm very excited to reach this milestone, here's to 50 more chapters!


	51. Hope

A/N: A bit of a short one I think, but here you go!

~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~

"Good morning Jacob this is Carlisle. I wondered if you might have time today to stop by when you are through with your shift so that I may speak with you privately. Don't worry about returning my call, I'll be expecting you."

From now on, I needed to make sure I kept my phone on me. I usually did, but the one time I leave it on the break room table is of course, when somebody calls me. When I first saw who I'd missed a call from, I inwardly freaked out and almost bolted out the door. But after I cleared my head and thought about it, I realized if there was something going on that I needed to get home, I would have been told that.

When I got to the big house later that day, Carlisle greeted me as warmly as he always did. I followed him into the dining room where he invited me to take a seat, Esme was there already, but there was no sign of the rest of the Cullens. I always had thought it was strange they bothered to have a dining room when they didn't eat inside. It was used more like a boardroom.

The warmness on his face started to morph into a more serious expression as the patriarch of my wife's family began.

"Jacob, I trust that since I told you I wanted to speak to you in private, you've left Nessie to assume that you are still at work?" I nodded.

"Good. First let me say, I don't want you to misunderstand anything, my intention is not so much to hide information from her, or to lie to her. It is to protect her for her own well being and the children's." I listened carefully as he went on. "These twins should be at least better off then humans in the same situation, so we've got that one our side, but it's about the only thing. Are you aware that any twin pregnancy is generally considered high risk?" I shook my head no. "They are, partially due to the high instances of preterm births. Another risk factor, is that Nessie has never carried a child to term, which has lead me to believe she must not be able to. The third risk factor, is that I believe Nessie may, believe it or not, be of advanced maternal age."

"She's an old mom?" I interrupted.

"She may be at the end of her childbearing years. While twins of course run in your family, it's also very common for women of advanced maternal age to conceive twins."

"Oh," I said feeling a little dumb.

"The reason I am not informing Nessie of these specific risks, is because I am concerned she may worry herself into a tizzy, for lack of a better word. People often underestimate how powerful state of mind can be. The more stress she is under, and I'm speaking both psychically and mentally here, the stress on the babies can sky rocket. And the reason I am informing YOU, is because I feel that it will help Nessie. The two of you are so intertwined, you can make or break her mood. You can have a great influence on helping her to have a positive attitude, I'm hoping for you to make yourself a part of this process is because you need to prepare yourself for all possible outcomes."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say that we cannot safely assume this will end with you having two more children, Jacob. I am concerned with the limited space Nessie's body can offer these babies. When Swan was born she weighed six pounds, eleven ounces. If we assume that is the most her body can handle-"

"Less than four pounds..."

"Correct," he told me as Esme looked on, her eyes full of sympathy.

"If they do not have enough space, it could cause preterm labor. If one is larger, therefore stronger than the other, when they run out of space, the weaker one could miscarry."

I put my head in my hands, I just couldn't even fathom that. There would be nothing we could do. I decided to leave that thought right there because I just couldn't deal with it right now, and move on to another.

"If they're born so little..." I said letting my voice trail off. I was imagining two tiny pairs of hands too small to wrap around my finger, two little noses that couldn't breath.

"Infants weighing only one pound can survive, but there can be many complications because of underdeveloped organs. The closer these children are to vampires, the better off they will be," Carlisle said.

So that was our best hope then, that the vampire in them will make them stronger. "Which organs?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Many preemies have problems with their sight, but at the very worst I would think these children will see as well as any human. The main concern will be their lungs, however we will be prepared with everything we need. We'll have to wait and see how developed their digestive system is, they may need to be fed intravenously. Some preemies simply don't have the energy to suck and swallow, some don't yet have the coordination."

I didn't even know what to say, it was hard to imagine my kids not being able to eat on their own.

"Are you feeling a little overwhelmed, dear?" Esme asked me. I nodded, I was feeling very overwhelmed for sure, that was putting it lightly.

"I only want Nessie to have to deal with these things IF the time comes. It is essential she stay in good spirits. You are the one who will have to prepare for these possibilities, and help Nessie to do the same if they arise," Carlisle said.

He told me about his plans to put Nessie on steroids in another month or two to help the twin's lungs develop. He told me the signs of preterm labor, things I needed to call him with, and things not to worry about. There were things that could be done to delay labor if it started too early, that at least made me feel a little better. Carlisle definitely had a plan of action here, and I knew my children were getting the best possible care, money couldn't buy someone more knowledgeable than Carlisle. So maybe we were not as helpless as I felt right now. Or maybe we were.

Carlisle asked if I had any questions for him. I had one, but I couldn't think of a way to word it that would not be completely embarrassing. Esme's presence had been a comfort, but I was wishing she were not here. I felt selfish for asking, but it was something we needed to know.

"When you said, 'no strenuous activities'," I said with some difficulty. "I'm not sure if that includes...I mean, can we still...be together?"

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "I don't want you to feel awkward about asking me things like this. That's a good question and it's one I should have thought and already addressed, so I'm glad you asked believe it or not. I know it's a little strange but sometimes you will need to flip the switch and think of me as Nessie's doctor and not her grandfather. The two of you need to know you can come to me with anything. On that subject, I'm going to tell you to be cautious, and you can interpret that however you like. This will almost certainly change towards the end of this pregnancy though, and it may become necessary to refrain from being intimate completely," he said.

"I understand, we can do it. I mean, we can NOT do..." Oh God, Jacob, just stop talking, I told myself.

Doc chuckled, Esme looked like she was trying not to. She stood up and left the room, I barely had time to notice she was gone and she came back with her arms full of flowers. "Here, go and take these home to Renesmee. You can tell her you stopped to get flowers, which of course is now the truth," she said with a smile.

I took the short drive home very slowly as I wiped away angry tears. I don't know who or what I was angry at, I guess at myself for crying. My head was spinning, I had to stop in the middle of the driveway and shift into park. I felt like I was drowning. My head was full of such crazy thoughts. One being, are you supposed to have a funeral for a miscarriage? A horrible image of Bella and Nessie in black dresses flashed through my mind but I quickly pushed it out. So many fears, so many responsibilities. What if they had problems so severe, the vampire in them did nothing to help. Could we raise disabled children? Of course we could, I thought, mentally chastising myself. It wouldn't be easy, but we could do it. All we had to do was love them, and take the best care of them we possibly could right? I knew we'd have lots of help, for whatever came along. There was always hope, and I hoped we'd have two more children who'd be able to have a good, happy life. We'd give them the best possible life we could. Even if only for a minute.

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

I was so happy to hear Jake's car pulling up as I was sitting at the table making sandwiches. Anthony and Swan were too, they ran for the front door shrieking. I slowly followed after them as they jostled for the prime spot in front of the door.

"My daddy's coming!" Anthony shouted banging on the door.

"No! MY daddy!" Swan growled and shoved him away from the door frame. Anthony didn't shove her back, but he was a solid little guy. He held his ground causing her to fall down onto her knees. She stayed kneeling on the floor and wailed.

"Oh honey, that is why we don't shove. You are all right." I didn't want to pick her up because I wasn't supposed to lift anything at all. Jake had gotten the door open a crack and Anthony was running in place. He couldn't open the door any further because Swan was in the way.

"Ness?" he called.

"Hang on," I answered him. "There's a little birdie in your way." Swan had dramatically thrown herself face down onto the hardwood floor and continued to wail. Anthony squeezed through the opened door and wrapped himself around Jake's leg.

"Swan, come on. Get up so Daddy can come inside," I told her. She rolled over and got up and I opened the door to let Jake inside.

"My daddy!" she wailed pathetically as Jake bent to pick her up. Once he was in the house I saw in his other hand he had a bouquet of pink begonias. He handed them to me and give me a quick peck.

"Aw thank you! So that's where you were." I went into the kitchen to get a vase from under the sink for them and Jake followed me with Anthony trailing behind him.

"So what's going on here, huh?" he asked Swan. "What's all these tears for?" he asked as he wiped them away with his hand.

"My knees!" she whimpered.

"Did you fall down?" I looked over and saw her nod. "Should I kiss your knees and make them better?"

"Yes," Swan sniffled. As I put my flowers in a vase on the counter I watched Jake set her on the kitchen table. He sat at a chair in front of her and pressed his lips to each of her knees, which were totally unscathed I might add. She smiled and wiped her eyes of the last of the tears.

"Anywhere else?" Jake asked. She held her hands out to him, palms up. He kissed both of them with an exaggerated, drawn out, "Mmmmmmmmuah!" She laughed and pointed to her elbow. "What's that called, is that your elbow?"

"My elbow," she said. He kissed those too.

"Am I done yet?" he teased. She shook her head no and grinned. I could see a little bit of Jake in her right then.

"Should Daddy just kiss you everywhere?" She nodded, then giggled as he kissed her all over her face. He lifted her shirt and gave her raspberries on her tummy.

She kicked her legs and screamed, "Tickles!" as she laughed so hard she could hardly breath and tried to push his head away. Jake set her back on the floor and laughed at her as she ran away from him to hide behind the couch.

"Her hair really is getting curly isn't it," he said as he eyes were on the couch that hid Swan from view. "It's gonna look so cool when it gets as long as yours."

"It's starting to get a lot thicker too," I said sitting down next to him at the table. "I talked to my dad today and he said she's going to look like a little Quileute Shirley Temple soon."

I watched as Anthony went into the living room and peeked behind the couch looking for Swan, but she heard him coming and snuck out from behind the other end, and an unspoken game of hide and go seek was on.

"I love you," he said with such intensity from out of nowhere that it sort of surprised me. He put his hand on the top of my small bump and leaned over to kiss me. He moved his hand up and down my stomach as he took my bottom lip in both of his. He pressed both of his lips firmly to mine before pulling away.

"Where'd that come from?" I teased.

"What, it has to come from somewhere?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me one more peck.

"I love you too," I said and resumed my sandwich making.

"So, what have you got going on here?" he asked me, looking at the big piles of sandwich fixings.

"I want to get a lot of lunches made while I am feeling good so that you guys won't starve! I'm going to put them in the freezer."

"I can make those hun," he said. "At least let me help you with them." I moved the plates so that they were sitting between us.

"Thanks, just make sure you don't put any condiments on the bread, put it in between the cheese and the meat so the bread won't get gross," I told him. "You just make yourself whatever you like, and I'll make the ones for Anthony and Swan."

"That works. Why is Swan wearing shoes in the house?" Jake wondered.

"That's her third pair today. She can put them on by herself, so I told her to go for it, I don't mind. I guess she just really likes shoes," I said with a shrug.

Jake smiled and said, "It looks that way."

"Oh hey, you work again on Thursday right?" I asked him placing a square of American cheese on a slice of bread.

"Mhmm," he said around a mouthful of honey roasted turkey he'd helped himself too.

"My parents are going to come over and cook some stuff for us to freeze too. They way they are talking, we'll have meals for months after the baby, er babies, are born. That takes some getting used to!" It was strange to think there were two babies, not just one growing inside me.

"I know, it's crazy," he said putting the top on a sandwich.

"You know this means we've got to think of eight names now!"

"Oh man, we need to write them all down," Jake said.

"I'll remember. Now what have we got so far...London can be a middle name for either," I said.

"Right. So we have one boys name for sure then, Asa London? Do you still like Kyan?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I still like that one, Kyan William maybe?" I suggested as I felt Swan winding herself around my leg, hiding under the table from Anthony.

"My dad would love that, let's go with Kyan William," Jake said.

"Good, well that takes care of that if you're boys," I said giving my belly a pat.

"So for a girl, Eva London?" he said.

"Oh wait, my dad told me something today. Eva was Hitler's girlfriend's name."

"Ew, really?"

"Yeah Eva Braun. I mean he didn't say not to name her that, but it kind of leaves a bad taste in my mouth now that I know that. It's a little creepy," I said.

"I'm with you on that," Jake said. Anthony had found Swan, and I started watching him slowly approach her from behind.

"I still like Mollie, and Alexandra is pretty too. I found it in a baby book and they had Xandra as one of the nick names," I said. Jake's face lit up just a little, I knew he liked it too.

"That's a cool one. So Mollie and Alexandra, as first names?" he asked.

"I think so. And I think London goes better with Alexandra," I said.

"Alexandra London Cullen Black. Classy!"

Anthony poked Swan and she shrieked. I laughed as she tore out of the kitchen back into the living room to hide. "You know, it's too bad your sister already stole Sarah for Caroline's middle name."

"I know, those two are so lame," Jake said.

"MaryRose would be pretty too. As either a first or middle name. After Aunt Roselie and Aunt Alice, since her human name was Mary Alice," I said.

"Oh yeah, I like that one. We'll have to do some more thinking about girls names." He lifted up my shirt and rubbed my small, but growing bump.

"You know what other girls name I like?" he said. "Hope."

I agreed.

A/N: Can we make it to 700 reviews this chapter? Considering over 200 people have this story on their alert list, it shouldn't be that hard ;) That means you are signed up, so I hope you will show some love 3

And to answer a previous question, when Jacob noticed something was "wrong" with Edward during the ultrasound, he was hearing these thoughts in Carlisle's mind.

This song isn't really a father/daughter song, but it's adorable. Swan can always make Jacob smile, no matter what. So here's Swan and Jacob's song for the chapter, You Always Make Me Smile.

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sG8jO0FWfCk

P.S. That Hitler's girlfriend stuff is true, there's your history lesson for the day!


	52. Don't Rain On My Parade

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

Willow Laurel Uley was born at 11:26 a.m. on a beautiful Wednesday morning. She came in at a healthy eight pounds even. When Jacob sent my phone the picture of that little angel with peach fuzz for hair, I burst into tears. For a few reasons. I was so happy for Emily and Sam, but I was also upset I wouldn't be able to go see her. I was a tiny bit jealous that she'd had her baby, and I'd still have to wait for mine. I tried to remind myself I only had two more months to go, at the most, and I'd have my own two little angels in my arms.

Nobody had actually said out loud, "Nessie is not allowed to be home by herself," not to me anyway. But I never was. The day Willow was born my parents were my babysitters. I was spending %90 of my day on the couch now while one or two members of my family took care of Anthony and Swan. I was still a little teary when Jake called me.

"Isn't she adorable? Not much hair, but it works for her," he said with a laugh.

"Uh huh," I squeaked.

"Aw hun, what's the matter?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I decided to narrow it down. "I just wish I could go see her."

"I know you do," he said gently. "Hopefully you'll get to meet her soon. Do you need me to come home?"

"No, no. I'll be okay," I insisted. Jake had already left work early twice because I'd been upset over something. I didn't want to be that kind of high maintenance, demanding wife, even though he was the one who'd suggested he come home both times. The silly thing is, I don't even remember what it was that I'd been so upset about! But I remember him lying in bed with me, how much better I felt with him home. He didn't even want to work right now, but my dad reminded him that we have to keep up the human facade. Jacob had not appreciated the advice, but took it anyway.

I looked like I was 5 or 6 months pregnant now, I felt like I was about 11! I wasn't getting sick any more or less then I had with A.J. or Swan, but I was ravenous. Constantly. Nothing in particular, just anything and everything. Once Jacob stood in front of the fridge a couple of hours after I'd gotten sick. He thought I should give it another hour to make sure I kept it down.

"Why don't we try some water first, and see how that goes?" he suggested. I let him know how unwise it was to stand in between a woman pregnant with twins, and the fridge. After I'd growled at him. He wouldn't be making that mistake again.

The biggest issue was my mood, sometimes I felt like I was loosing my mind! I might not think this in the middle of a freak-out, but with a clear head, I had to admit Jacob was very understanding.

When he came home from work that day, I was on the couch reading The Very Hungry Caterpillar to Anthony and Swan, my parents were in the kitchen making our dinner. They were making the most fattening, wonderful thing; fettuccine alfredo. I couldn't wait. When Jacob found us in the living room, he looked relieved to see me smiling. The kids scrambled off my lap to hug their Daddy, and Jacob bent down to kiss me.

"I see you're feeling better, that's great," he said.

"Mommy isn't sick today," Anthony informed Jacob.

"I know, and I'm very glad," Jacob told him.

Anthony continued his report. "Mommy was sad, but I hugged her." Which was true, he had.

Jacob grinned, "That was very nice of you. Thanks for taking such good care of Mommy when I'm not here. My little man of the house two and a half days a week huh?"

Anthony dumped his Lego's out onto the floor, and Swan was playing with her two baby dolls. She had a boy, and a girl. She played sort of rough with them, but she was little, and at least she liked them! I'd been so afraid she'd throw them against the wall or something. But when we gave them to her, and told them they were hers, she liked them right away.

Jake curled himself around me on the couch and sighed happily. "I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad to have you home," I said, kissing his hair as he rested his head on my chest.

"So you've been feeling good today then?" He asked trailing his fingers along my ribs.

"Yeah, just hungry," I said. I could feel his laughter.

"I have a something planned for you tonight," he whispered. "For us."

He had my interest. "Like what?"

"Like...I can't tell you," he teased looking up at me. Well that was something to look forward to.

Nudge, Nudge.

"Woah!" I cried and Jacob sat up. "We've got movement!" I pointed to the side of my belly that was closer to the back of the couch. "Hi sweetie!" I pulled my shirt up and Jacob put his hand on my stomach, beaming. We had caught the attention of Swan and Anthony, who both wandered over to the couch, Swan dragged her babies behind her by their arms.

"The baby is moving! Well, one of them is," he told them.

"Where?" Anthony asked.

"Right here," I said pointing to the lower left side of my bump.

"Hi!" he shouted.

Jacob laughed. My parents had stopped cooking and were standing in the doorway smiling.

Nudge.

"There he goes again!" Jake said. "Hey in there, this is Daddy, I love you. I love both of you."

"I wonder what the other one is up to. Are you sleeping?" I asked looking down at the other side of my stomach. I put my hand low on the right side of my bump.

Nudge.

"There's the other one!" I exclaimed happily. It was a relief to feel them both, it meant they were okay. I'd had no reason to think they weren't, but still. It was so overwhelming to feel my children stirring inside of me. Before I knew it I was crying, again.

Baby number two started really movin' and a shakin' to make up for being second. "Hmm, competitive are we?" Jake said, then kissed my cheeks. Baby number one started up again and I laughed. "I feel like I've got a parade going on in here!"

"Feel my belly, the babies are moving! I think they want to say hi to you," I told Anthony and Swan. Anthony of course was very interested, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Swan was too.

"Daddy, Mommy has two babies," Anthony said as his hand was on my stomach.

"She sure does," Jake said. "Soon you will have either two brothers, or two more little sisters." We still hadn't made up our mind about the girls names yet.

Jacob could have cooked dinner, well he couldn't have cooked the meal my parents were making, but it was nice he didn't have to. My parents cooking was to die for, and it was so relaxing to be on the couch with him. When my parents were done with their amazing culinary creation they sat at the table with us. We had fettuccine Alfredo with juicy grilled chicken, and perfectly steamed broccoli, it was safe to say I was excited for dinner. And I had a glass of donated blood to wash it all down with.

It was pretty amusing to watch my kids try to eat fettuccine Swan was feeding herself now, and was starting to discover new things she liked, although she was still a big fan of red meat. She really liked the fettuccine alfredo, and the grilled chicken too. My dad had cut hers up so that her pasta was just short little strands, and she frowned to herself as she stabbed them with her fork. When her sweet little face became coated with alfredo sauce, she started to whimper pathetically.

"Mommy," she whined.

"What honey?"

"My face!" she tried to wipe her face off with her arms, then she cried more when she realized she was just spreading the mess. "Arms!" she cried. I tried very hard not to laugh as I wiped her off, we'd found out that if she felt she was being laughed at, she got upset.

"Mommy, I wipe myself," Anthony reminded me as he wiped his own face.

"You sure do," I said. At the table, and in the potty he did have wiping himself under control. Jake had taken over the potty training, and Anthony was now the proud owner of several pairs of big boy underpants. I'd left out a book about potty training on the bathroom counter during one of my five million daily bathroom trips and it seemed to help. My dinner buddy had pretty much mastered the potty.

As Jake was twirling pasta around his fork he said, "You know, it's probably time to let the gate down outside." He gestured towards the wolves, who were hardly babies anymore, out on the porch. We didn't feed them anymore, Jake took them hunting to eat and I had known this was coming. I was worried about my son loosing his best friend.

I could feel the tears building and my face fell.

"No, no. Don't cry," Jake said quickly.

"But I want them to stay!"

"It's all right, we don't have to take the gate down yet. I don't mean today, we can wait until...we can just wait okay?"

"Okay," I sniffled.

"Just let yourself get used to the idea," my mom said, she was right. Jacob reached over to hold my hand, and we stayed that way. My dad got up from the table, and poured me another glass of donated blood when I'd cleaned my plate.

"Oh Dad, I'm so stuffed." After such a wonderful, but heavy meal, I wasn't sure I had any more room.

"Sure you do," he insisted placing the glass in front of me. "Three is a lot of people to be eating for, so drink up!"

I laughed and did as he said. "I'm running out of room!" I said patting my belly. I looked at Jake smiling, and he was staring out the window with an odd look on his face, like he wasn't sure what his expression should be.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Huh?" But Swan interrupted us.

"Mommy? Me too?" she said looking at my glass.

"Sure, if you ask Grandpa he'll get you a bottle," I told her.

She smiled sweetly at my dad. "Did she ask you?" I said as he crossed the room back to the fridge.

"She did, she seems to understand my gift now. We have all sorts of conversations don't we?" He asked her, then chuckled.

After dinner I, slowly, made my way up the stairs to bed. I now had an even bigger than usual stack of books on my nightstand. The one I was reading now was called, Raising Twins: What Parents Want to Know (And What Twins Want to Tell Them). Jake was considering getting me a television for in here. I knew soon I would end up in bed twenty four hour a day, I wasn't looking forward to it.

My parents hung around while I read my book upstairs, I could hear them getting Swan and Anthony plenty tired. After they brought the kids in to kiss me goodnight, they helped Jacob get them into bed. From what I could hear, Swan was not going down easy, she'd been having too much fun with my parents. They came and told me goodnight, and left so that Swan would go to sleep. I could hear Jacob speaking softly to her.

"I know you like to play with Grandma and Grandpa, they'll be back soon. They want you to get a good nights sleep." She didn't respond, so I knew she was close to falling asleep.

When Jacob came into our room I looked up and said, "Finally huh?"

"Yeah, really." He bent over the bed and tilted my chin up to kiss me gently. I rested my book on my growing belly as I parted my lips, but he pulled away. "I'll be right back," he whispered into my ear. I watched him walk out of the room, and heard him going downstairs, I listened close and I could hear that he was in the kitchen.

Since he was doing something for me, I figured I could throw on a little something for him. I can be more sexy than cut off sweats and an old ratty t-shirt. I selected something simple. It was lavender in color, short, and totally sheer. This will do, I thought feeling pleased with myself as I got back into bed, leaning against the headboard with my legs straight out in front of me.

Jacob was already smiling when he came into our room, his smile broadened as he took a look at me and locked our door behind him. He had a big ceramic bowl in his hand.

"What do you have there?" I asked trying to peer into the deep bowl.

"Something for you, Mommy. I happen to know you took a three hour nap today, so I thought you might be up for something new." He always got regular reports from my babysitters.

"I don't have to move do I?"

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "I was thinking of doing an Iron Man triathlon, and I thought it would be romantic if we trained together."

I snorted a laugh as he set the bowl down on the edge of the bed. I could smell it now, it was a few kinds of fresh fruit. He stripped down to his boxers then crawled into bed. He sat on his feet right next to me. When he set the bowl between us I looked into the bowl at the sliced peaches, cherries, raspberries, and strawberries with the inedible tops already cut off.

"Ooo where did you get these?" I asked.

"There was a stand by the side of the road, all those smells together were amazing, I could smell them before I even saw the stand." He reached out and touched my lips with his fingertip. "What do you want to try first?"

"How about a strawberry?" He picked one out of the bowl, and I opened my mouth. He traced my lips with the tip of the strawberry, hardly touching them. I bit half of it off and he watched me chew it. I took the second half out of his hand and he leaned towards me opening his mouth. I set the strawberry on his waiting tongue.

"Do you like it?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Mmm hmm." He picked up a peach slice and offered it to me. When I bit it in half the juices ran down my chin. As they ran down my throat I lifted my head, and Jacob pulled me closer and licked the trail back up to my mouth.

I held out my hand and he helped me into his lap so that I was straddling him. "I do like this, but why don't we take it off?" I lifted my arms as he peeled my nightgown off.

"You are so gorgeous. Everything about you just gets more wonderful when you're pregnant. I don't even know how to describe it."

"Try," I teased.

He laughed. He continued to feed me the fresh fruit, and ran the other hand over my body as he talked.

"You smell so sweet. It's stronger with the twins. And I like the way your cheeks look." He pinched one of them and I laughed and turned my head away as I chewed a cherry. "I guess, I just like it when there's more of you."

I laughed again, "Well that's good because there's a lot of me right now," I said stating the obvious. He fed me half of a strawberry. With the over half he drew a line down my chin, my throat, and to my chest. He rubbed the strawberry between my breasts, I could feel little drops of the juice running down to my stomach. I watched as he moved the strawberry in circles on my nipples, then popped the strawberry in his mouth.

He put his hand on my back and whispered, "Lean back a little, I'll hold you." I leaned back in his arms as he hungrily licked up the thin trails he'd made with the strawberry. I let out a quiet moan when he opened his mouth around my nipple. He put his hand between my legs as I was in mid grab getting a peach slice out of the bowl to feed to him. He lifted his head and as he touched me gently he took half of the peach slice in his mouth, letting the other half hang out. He craned his neck towards me and I bit half off. I must admit that I bit harder than I needed to. It made a little mess which was exactly what I wanted. I put my hands on either side of his face and lapped up the sweet juices from his jaw and his neck. He did the same to me. He offered me a raspberry and I stuck out my tongue to accept it as I moved against his hand.

He lifted me off his lap and set me on the bed. "Will you be okay on your back for just a few minutes?" I nodded and got on my back, making myself comfortable. He pulled off his boxers and I helped myself to an eye-full of him. He sat over my knees, I couldn't feel any of his weight on me, but I sure could feel HIM. He bent over and wrapped him arms around my bump. He placed open mouthed kisses on it and rubbed firmly. He put a hand on either side and moved one clockwise, and the other counter-clock wise so that his hands met at the top, then the bottom of my stomach. Then his head disappeared beneath it and I felt his tongue tasting me. I moaned as he rubbed his hands over my hips and my thighs. Sometimes, this particular act of lovemaking went on for what felt like hours and hours, I knew I wasn't going to last that long tonight. But God, how I hated to interrupt him.

"Sweetie?" I said.

He looked up at me and asked, "What's wrong, does your back hurt?"

"Yeah," I responded.

He got up and went to lay beside me. He put his hand on my hip as I got onto my side facing him. Our stomachs touched as we kissed deeply, I could taste the fruit on his tongue as he slipped it past my lips. He pulled away and climbed over me so that he was behind me. I drew my leg up so that my foot was resting on the inside of my knee. He kissed my shoulder, and hooked his arm under my leg to hold it up for me. He pressed himself against me and whispered in my ear, "Are you comfortable now?"

I settled my head into the pillow and answered, "Very."

He slowly slid into me until he filled me completely. I moaned as he started to gently rock back and forth, he did too. I carefully twisted my torso a little and wrapped the arm I wasn't leaning on around Jacob's shoulders. Now that I was sitting up slightly, Jake took the opportunity to slide his arm under me and hold my breasts. When he touched his forehead to mine I could taste his warm breath.

As much as I loved feeling close to him like that, it was starting to feel a little awkward being twisted around. I removed my arm from around his shoulders and laid my head back on the pillow. Jacob relaxed his hold on my leg and stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Please don't stop," I begged. When he tightened his grip on my leg again and pushed deeply into me, I let out a whimper. He kept up his gentle rhythm as he placed wet kisses all over my neck. I reached behind me and put my hand on his hip as it moved back and forth. He focused on one spot on my neck, sucking it lightly and tasting it. My moans grew more frequent, and louder.

"Yes, oh yes," Jacob said against my skin. My leg started to tremble, Jacob bit my neck and that was it. He reached his climax right in the middle of mine with a groan, which made it even better. Jacob eased my leg down and ran his hand from my ribs down to my thigh, over and over as we caught our breath.

"You're amazing," I sighed twisting my head to kiss him. I could feel him smile as he kissed me back. I rested my head on the soft pillow and fell asleep with Jacob's hand over our unborn children. We woke up in the same position. My first thought made me glad, Jacob is staying home with us today.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"No," I whispered back. He snorted a laugh as I rolled over to face him. He kissed me softly as he rubbed the side of my belly.

He looked into my eyes, my sweet husband, the father of my children and said, "I love you so much. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm laying on a strawberry."

A/N: I thought we could use some cuteness, sexiness, and a little comic relief after that heavy chapter last time. Nessie cried a lot today, but hey, she had good reasons! Jacob sure is treating her like a queen isn't he? Hope you all enjoyed! If you did, you know what to do, hit that review button!


	53. Good Old Fashioned Vampire Cooking

A/N: Enjoy!

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

I was woken up by Jacob's warm lips on my cheek. It took me a minute to remember that I was on the bathroom floor. I'd ended up there around 3 a.m. and proceeded to loose seemingly everything I'd eaten in the past 24 hours.

"Do you want me to get you some more towels?" he asked softly.

"No," I muttered. I was so hot and the cool tile felt nice under my skin.

"Okay...I have to leave. Or do you need me to stay?"

"No." I just wanted to be alone.

"All right, I'm gonna go then. Esme is downstairs with the kids, she said if you need her just whisper, she'll hear. So the kids are fine, you just worry about yourself okay? Get some rest, and I'll be home before you know it. I love you, beautiful."

"Love you," I murmured with my eyes closed. Before Jacob left I heard him set a little portable fan on the floor of the bathroom, he switched it on high and left quietly. I can't say that the breeze made me feel good, but certainly a little better.

I sure didn't feel beautiful. I was wearing what I had slept in, a dirty wife beater t-shirt, and my oh-so-sexy maternity panties. Without even touching my hair, I could feel that my curls were knotted. It was uncomfortable and I wanted to brush it. I also wanted to sleep, and sleep won.

When I woke up before I opened my eyes I sniffed the air, Jacob wasn't home yet. If he was, he'd have been in here and I could tell he hadn't been. Nanna had though, there was a glass of donated blood on the counter. I reached up and gulped it down, as I drank my stomach growled and I felt a little nudge.

"I know guys, give Momma just a minute to wake up." I scooted so that I was leaning against the counter and mentally focused on my goal, getting back into bed.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Nanna called up.

"Food!"

I heard her delicate chuckle float up the stairs. "Anything special?"

"Junk food sounds heavenly right now."

"Coming right up, I'll send up an appetizer. Don't come down, you just relax where ever you are comfortable."

I pulled myself up on the counter and made it back to bed. I jumped when I heard a shriek from Swan.

"My mommy!" she cried.

"Let Anthony do this, and you can help me with Mommy's lunch." She continued to whine as I heard two little feet making their way up the steps. Anthony came through the door and presented me with a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips.

"Oh yummy! Thanks buddy." He stood at the side of my bed and handed them to me with a smile. "Come on up, you can sit with me as long as you don't bounce around." He scrambled up and settled in, curling up next to me. I opened the bag and wrapped my arm around him. He watched me as I munched happily, he was practically drooling and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Would you like one?" I asked him.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Yes please!"

"Did Nanna make you guys lunch already?"

"Mmm hmm." he said after he'd swallowed.

"What did she make?" I asked.

"Chicken fingers!" he answered.

"Very nice. I wonder what she's making me," I said.

"It's a cheeseburger. And bacon on there too," he whispered like it was a big secret.

"Ooo I'm excited!" He grinned.

"You like to eat a lot?" he asked.

"I sure do, the babies make me very hungry. And sometimes tired too. What did you and your sister do when I was sleeping?" I asked as I handed him another chip.

As he crunched away he told me, "We talked to Daddy. On Nanna's phone. Rose has the pink phone!"

"She sure does." Anthony was oddly fascinated with Aunt Rosalie's hot pink phone. I guess just because it was different then any other phone he'd seen. "What did you talk to Daddy about?" I asked.

"Daddy says, 'Take care of Mommy for me!" when he goes to fix the cars."

"Oh really?" he had my interest.

"Yes, all the time!" he said, sounding exasperated. I had to laugh.

"Well, you do a very good job taking care of me sweetie."

When my lunch was done, Swan entered my room in front of Nanna, proudly holding a pickle.

"It's yours!" she cried as she ran to my bed.

"Oh thank you my little birdie. You can come up here with me if you promise to sit nice." The last I needed was her jostling me around by jumping on the bed, but she did what I asked and sat on her little butt across from me. Nanna offered to do some cleaning, I gratefully accepted.

It was a good thing only my kids were in the room when I ate, I made a pig of myself. Like my buddy had told me, Nanna had made me a bacon cheeseburger, it very closely resembled a hubcap in size. It had three kinds of cheese, and every topping and condiment one could possibly want on a burger. As I set my empty plate on my night stand I thought, now that is a meal made by somebody who really understands pregnant women!

I then remembered, with a pang of sympathetic grief, she'd been pregnant herself once. The infant Nanna had lost to a lung infection was not something that was often discussed, but I knew about it. What would I even do if that happened to me? I'd probably do that same thing she did. Well, if it wasn't for Jacob. I couldn't imagine how she'd felt on that last day of her life. I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness for her. That she'd had to go through such an inconceivable loss, that heartache only a mother could possibly understand.

As I tried to hold back to the tears a couple of dry sobs escaped. I realized the kids were staring at me. "Mommy, it's okay," Anthony said, gently patting my hand. In the next second, Nanna was in the doorway.

"Is everything all right, dear?"

"I...I was just...I'm so sorry about your baby!" I blubbered.

"Oh goodness, why are you thinking of that right now?" she asked.

I shrugged, I knew if I tried to talk anymore I would really loose it. My kids were still staring at me so Nanna set them both into Anthony's room.

She sat on the bed spoke to me in a gentle voice. "That was a very, very long time ago, Renesmee. You have to remember how human memories are for us. Of course I couldn't ever forget him, I won't claim that I have. But if he hadn't died, I would have never ended up having this wonderful existence I'm able to share with your grandfather. I feel sort of like Jonathan gave him to me. Those things had to take place to lead me to where I am now. I'm happier now than I ever thought I could be, so I don't want you to be sad for me one little bit, it would be wasted tears, sweetheart."

I wiped my eyes and nodded.

The next day was much better. I was a little sad that Jacob had to work two full days in a row, that didn't happen often. But Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were staying with us for the day, and through them I got the message from Grandpa that I might enjoy some time in the pool. I had not been ordered to stay in bed, but that was where I was spending all of my time. I was looking forward to being weightless for a little while, sometimes I felt like I weighed 1,000 pounds.

Anthony was excited to almost the point of hysterics about going in the pool. He could hardly pull his swim trunks on fast enough. Aunt Rose put Swan in her suit, after she of course make sure everyone understood she was not going in the pool.

She did like to wear her suit though.

I didn't have a suit that fit me anymore, swimwear was very stretchy, but not stretchy enough to contain my two little bundles. Lucky for me, my all seeing aunt had one overnighted. I loved it. The top was long, and teal with a black band that tied under my bust. The bottom was black, and it all fit me perfectly. I was glad it was two pieces, it would make it so much easier to get on and off.

Once we were outside, Aunt Rose settled into a lawn chair with Swan. Swan looked quite content stretched out on her back, lying on Aunt Rose's perfectly flat stomach. Anthony of course took a moment to play with the wolves. Even Swan sometimes now enjoyed sitting with the calm Ophelia and stroking her fur.

"What are you doing there, my pretty little birdie?" I asked Swan.

"We are sunbathing aren't we?" Aunt Rose almost cooed, looking down at Swan.

"Mommy, I sunbaving," Swan told me in a serious tone.

"I see, well have fun sweetie. Aunt Rose, you can't really get a tan though, can you?" I asked.

"No, but it still feels nice," she said with a shrug. I imagined that after a while in the sun, her skin would probably feel hot porcelain.

A.J. played with Uncle Emmett in the pool, after I'd given them both a warning not to get too rough. It did feel wonderful to be weightless. I probably looked like a small island floating on my back, I couldn't float for very long though.

When I got out of the pool gravity hit me hard, and it took me a while to get back upstairs, I took a detour in a kitchen chair for a few minutes. When I finally got there I changed into my nightshirt and got back into bed. I ate an obscenely huge lunch while I talked to Jacob on the phone. It was so nice to hear his voice. I checked in with Rachel also. Grace was screaming in the background, so that conversation didn't last long. I took a short nap and when I woke up I felt so refreshed. I could hear somebody doing laundry downstairs, and I felt like making myself useful. So I called out and asked Aunt Rose to bring it to me when it was done so I could fold it. I could at least do that much.

While I was sitting up in bed folding, the parade in my belly started up.

"Hey you two!" I lifted up my shirt, and I could see them moving. Two sets of impossibly tiny little feet and hands. I put my finger over what I was pretty sure was one of their hands and poked back.

"Hey, we are almost holding hands!"

Aunt Rose had washed mostly Anthony and Swan's old clothes, just to "freshen them up" so the new babies would have something to wear. I laid out a pale green onesie on the left side of my bump, and a yellow one on the right side. I still could hardly fathom that there were two tiny little people that Jacob and I had made inside of me. I didn't see how these older clothes would fit them. We might need some smaller ones.

As I was pondering that, a car in the driveway made my ears perk up. It wasn't Jacob's car, I was positive. It couldn't be anybody from my family, they would not have driven here. When I heard the doorbell ring that further confirmed it wasn't a Cullen.

When Uncle Emmett opened the door, the voice I heard respond to his greeting made me smile. A moment later he was poking his head through the door.

"Are you up for a visitor? Seth is here."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I figured it would probably be polite to put on pants for my guest. I put on the first comfy thing my hands touched, a pair of Jacob's sweats that I had cut off into shorts.

"Come on up Seth," I called.

Seth came in and greeted me with a bright, "Hey there, Mrs. Black!"

"Hey Seth, nice to see you. What brings you over?" I asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd come say hi. Emmett said Jake is at work, huh?"

"Yup, he's got a few more hours left in his day."

"Ah. Well how's my favorite mom-to-be is doing? You look awesome, how do you feel?"

"Aw that is sweet, thanks," I patted the edge of the bed. "Sorry we don't have any chairs or anything in here, but pull up some bed." He thanked me and did so, I told him, "Yesterday was awful, but I feel good today. It goes back and forth."

"Do you get sick a lot and stuff?" he inquired.

"Sometimes. You know how they call it morning sickness? That's such a lie. It happens all the time."

"Oh man, that sucks!" he said sympathetically.

"It sure does. I spend most of my time in bed and it gets boring. We did go swimming today, it was nice to get away from gravity for a little while."

Seth offered to help me fold the baby clothes, and he listened with patience and somehow, even understanding as I rattled off all the petty annoyances of being pregnant.

"Seth, I can't even see my feet, it's a good thing I don't have to go anywhere, Jacob would have to put my shoes on for me!" I told him that we'd officially decided on the names, either Kyan William and Asa London, or Alexandra (Xandra) London, and Mollie Hope.

"Grandpa says that this one on the right is baby A, so just for simplicities sake that is Asa or Alexandra. This one is the bigger one. And over here is either Mollie or Kyan, he or she is the smaller one," I said. "I don't call them baby A and B though, it sounds too medical. I usually just say, this baby or that baby.

He laughed, and either Mollie or Kyan went wild. "He's moving," I said smiling putting my hand over the, for the moment, more active twin.

"That's so cool! Just the one?"

"Yeah, for now." I said.

"Do they usually move around one at a time, or both of them?"

"They go back and forth. Usually when one starts up, the other one will too after a minute. When they are both going I always say it feels like there's a parade in my stomach."

He laughed again. "He's still going, would you like to feel?"

"Yeah for sure," he said. I lifted up my shirt, I didn't mind Seth seeing my big pregnant belly, he was family.

"Sometimes you can see them too," I said.

"No way, really?"

"Yup," I said. I grabbed his big hand and put it where all the activity was.

"Woah," he breathed. "I can feel him!"

"Pretty crazy right?"

"Yeah, I've never felt a baby moving before it's been born. Are these the feet right here?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I've had a few more ultrasounds and that's where their feet usually are. When they are ready to be born though, they will flip upside down," I told him.

"I wonder how they know it's time," he mused.

"Who knows," I said with a shrug. "When ever they decide I guess. I can always tell though, since I don't have as much room for them as a human mom would, my stomach gets so tight a few days before."

"Oh yeah, Jake's mentioned that. Well thought about it anyway. This one is still going nuts," he said with a smile.

"He must like you! Move your hand and maybe you can see." He did, and he looked at my stomach in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing! I didn't think you could actually see a baby like that." Not to be outdone, the other baby then joined the parade.

I said, "There you are sweetie, are you saying hi to Seth too?"

Once they calmed down we went back to folding. "I kinda hope they are boys, that would be so cool to have three move wolves," Seth said.

"I wouldn't mind if they are wolves, but Jacob hopes they aren't. They might not be like he was though, they might like it."

"I sure hope they do, I'll take care of 'em for you if they join the pack. Anthony too. We all will," he promised me seriously.

"Thanks, that's good to know. I can hardly stand the thought of my kids hitting puberty right now though. We are going to have four teenagers!"

He grinned, "Good luck with that."

"I'm sure we'll need it!"

"Can you imagine some guy coming to pick up Swan for a date? Jake would meet the poor guy at the door in wolf form," Seth said.

"Oh man, I don't think he'll let her date until she's 30!" I said with a laugh.

As we were finishing folding Anthony came into my room. "Hey buddy, whatcha doing?"

"Can I see your belly?" he asked.

"Of course, come on up. He's a little obsessed with my stomach," I explained to Seth, who smiled.

Anthony pushed up my shirt and said hello to the babies. "There's two in there. That means twins," he kindly informed Seth.

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know," he said with a little chuckle. Anthony stayed and gave my bump it's daily inspection while Seth and I chatted about his sister, and the rest of the pack. I was glad he'd come to visit, the time passed so quickly. Soon I could smell the sounds of dinner being prepared downstairs, and Jacob was pulling up the driveway.

It made my heart leap. Jacob being home not dinner. Well, maybe a little of both.

"Do you hear what I hear?" I asked Anthony. I could almost actually see his ears perk up. "My daddy?" he cried.

"MY daddy!" Swan shouted from downstairs. When Anthony took of running, obviously about to go prove to her that Jacob was HIS daddy, I called down.

"Somebody pick up Swan so they don't knock each other over!" I could tell by her screams of protest that somebody had, and who that somebody was.

"No Unkey!" she shrieked.

After all the commotion downstairs was through, Jacob finally made it upstairs.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Seth said.

"Just what I wanted to see when I came home today, another man in my bed," he said, playfully punching Seth on the shoulder. He bent down to give me a firm peck on the lips and gave my bump two kisses also.

"Sorry Seth, you aren't getting a kiss," Jake told him. He pouted and I laughed.

"Dinner in 10!" Aunt Rose called from downstairs.

"I should go and let you guys have your dinner," Seth said standing up.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave," Jake insisted. "You could stay and have some good old fashioned vampire cooking."

"Tempting, another time though," Seth said.

I made him promise me he'd stop by anytime he felt the urge, I'd really enjoyed his company today. It felt nice to have a face I didn't get to see as often, added into the rotation of the people who were constantly in and out of my house.

Once Seth had left Jake crawled into bed with me. "You're lucky he was here, I might have attacked you," he said carefully pulling me close to him. He breathed in deeply, with his nose on my neck and said, "Oh God, you smell so good. I really missed you today." He put his hand under my shirt and rubbed every inch of my stomach.

"I can tell. I missed you too. Always." His hand started to stray as he kissed me, I hated to stop him. I really did.

"It's almost dinner time, and we're hungry, Daddy. Later."

So when it was later, when the kids were in bed and we were all alone in the house, we undressed each other slowly. We kissed passionately as our hands roamed everywhere.

"Why don't we just go halfway?" he suggested, rubbing his thumb across one of my nipples. "You look a little tired."

"I am," I admitted. "Let me do you first, so that I don't fall asleep." I'd done that before. He softly chuckled.

"Okay," he said with a smile. I got in one of the few positions that was surprisingly very comfortable for me, on my hands and knees, and took Jake into my mouth. He had insisted before I didn't have to go down on him, but I promised him that I still enjoyed it. I tilted my head a little to the side so that I could look into his eyes, I knew he'd be watching me and I was right. He sat up and ran his hands up and down my back. He slid them under me and felt my belly, and my breasts that seemed to fit so perfectly in his palms.

I could feel the tiny little spasms starting, and I dug my nails into his thigh. He let go in my mouth and I swallowed it down. When I brought my head up and licked my lips, he laughed.

"I love you," he said with a smile holding my face in his hand. "Do you wanna do what we did last time?"

"Uh huh." I stayed in the same position as he crawled around me so that he was behind me. When he buried his face in me I moaned softly. He kissed me, licked me, and I moaned louder when he gently nibbled me. As his mouth was busy, he kneaded my ass with his hands. I was so turned on already, that it didn't take long before I was crying out and reaching my release.

"Oh my God," I sighed as I collapsed onto my side once Jacob had finished licking me clean, and was out from underneath me. He curled up behind me, and when he put his hand on my stomach, I laced my fingers with his.

"You are so sexy," he whispered to me.

"Even from that angle?"

"Especially."

I snorted a laugh, "Shut up."

The next morning, was when the pain started.

A/N: You guys are wonderful, I got a great response last chapter, so thanks! There is nothing better than coming home after a long day and seeing my e-mail full of reviews. The sweet things you guys say bring me to my happy place when I'm stressed lol


	54. Sweetie

A/N: This will be a short one, but I decided to post this now, rather than make you wait another week for a longer chapter.

Also, Carlisle does something in this chapter to help the baby that sounds weird. But if you've never heard of it, I did not make it up lol that is real!

RPOV  
~~~~

I'd read that twins are already high risk pregnancies, but if Jacob didn't know that, I wasn't about to tell him. I knew he worried about me more than he showed. He didn't need to say it out loud, or even show it on his face, I could still tell. You can't hide things from your soul mate.

I knew that as long as my twins were doing well, it was better for them to stay inside of me longer. I willed myself to hold onto them longer. I think most mothers would agree, I would rather go through almost anything if it would spare them the littlest bit of pain. So I'd hold onto them as long as I could.

The pain that came first was a new kind of pain. It hurt on the inside. Right where the babies were. I was horrified, and I panicked. I could hear both Swan and Anthony crying in their rooms. "Mommy is okay, guys!" Jacob shouted to them as he was dialing Grandpa. I was so freaked out, I didn't pay much attention to what Jacob was saying, but it was a short conversation.

"No...she says it's not a contraction," was all I caught.

The snapping of his phone when he closed it brought me back. "Him and Esme are coming. They want us to go in that spare room." He helped me across the hall as Swan and Anthony continued to cry in their rooms.

"Everything is all right," I called, hoping that wouldn't be the first lie I ever told them.

"He doesn't think they are coming now, does he?" I asked easing myself into the bed.

"I don't know hun, I didn't ask." I noticed for the first time, this room now had two of almost everything. When had that happened?

While we were waiting, the pain moved to only one side, Mollie or Kyan's side, the smaller baby. And then it stopped.

"Jacob, it went away."

"It stopped hurting? I guess that's a good thing?" he said with hesitant optimism.

I shrugged and wiped my eyes. "I don't know."

As Grandpa turned on the sonogram machine, I hadn't seen him enter the room, I heard Nanna across the hall comforting my kids.

"I understand the pain has stopped?" he asked as he was busy with both hands. He was moving at vampire speed attaching a few things to my stomach and doing something to the machine with the other hand.

"Yes, it's totally gone. They are both moving, but it doesn't hurt."

"Aren't their hearts going a little fast there?" Jacob asked.

"Only slightly," he said focusing on the screen. "But I don't see any cause for alarm, they seem to be fine." When the pain started again, I whimpered and Jake squeezed my shoulder.

"They are trying to reposition themselves for birth," Grandpa said after watching the screen intently for a moment. He pointed to Asa or Xandra and it did look like that's what they were doing. "It's causing you pain because they don't have as much room as they should to turn around."

"Does that mean they won't be able to?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Grandpa said.

"They aren't...they aren't trying to be born right now are they?" Jake asked.

Grandpa shook his head. "No, not yet. They are just preparing. Sometimes this is referred to as lightening, when babies drop down into the mothers pelvis. It sometimes means birth is a few weeks away. That is with first time mothers though, it will be less for you, dear."

"That's right, not yet. You two stay with Mommy a little longer," I said wincing.

"What if they can't get turned around?" Jake asked. I already knew the answer to that.

"Well, in that event I'm afraid I'd have to preform a Cesarean section," Grandpa said.

"I don't want that," I said shaking my head.

"When you get a little closer to giving birth, there are things we can do. If they stay breech, pushing on the mothers stomach to encourage the baby to move can work. I'm not sure if this will be possible for you, but with human mothers doctors are sometimes able to actually move them."

"That sounds painful," I said.

"But we may have to attempt it. A Cesarean section must be the last resort," he said.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"False alarm I'd say," Grandpa said. "Perhaps I will stay close until the afternoon regardless."

I nodded my head.

"Why don't you go back to your room and make yourself comfortable," Grandpa suggested.

Once I was back in bed, I couldn't help the tears that sprang from my eyes.

"Shh hey now, you guys are all right," he said wrapping his arm around my waist. Well, where my waist used to be.

"I know, but that scared me, I had no idea what was happening!" I squeaked. What an unnerving feeling that is, being clueless about what's going on in your own body. And totally out of control.

"Yeah. I was scared too," he admitted. "You guys are all right," he said again. He rubbed the side of my stomach, looking at it as I did too, and we were quiet for a few moments.

"Mommy!" Anthony said tearing into our room.

"Hey you," Jacob said.

"Nanna is here," he said climbing into our bed.

"I know," I said as he stood beside me and laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and rested my cheek on the top of his head.

"She's here because you cried," he stated.

"Yes, yes she is," I told him.

"Why did you cry?" he asked.

"Well, I was scared."

"Why?"  
"I was a little worried about the babies," I told him as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. It felt just like Jacob's.

"Why?"

Oh my. "I was afraid they were sick, but they aren't. So it's fine, don't you worry."

"Okay," he said happily. He thought I was so infallible, that was enough for him.

"You're Mommy, and Nessie," he said changing the path of our conversation.

"That's right," I said.

"Why?"

"Um, well you call me Mommy because I am you're mommy. But Nessie is my name."

"Daddy call you Nessie. And Ness," he said lifting his head from my chest to look at Jacob.

"Right," I said as Jake looked on smiling.

"You call Daddy Jake," Anthony said.

"I do," I said.

"And you say sweetie to him too. Daddy's name is Sweetie!"

My laughter shook us.

"That is just a nickname, sort of," Jake told him.

"I call you Sweetie too," Anthony said to Jake.

"Really buddy?" Jake asked him, looking less than thrilled.

"Really!"

"Well, if you want to I guess you can. Only at home though." he said while I snickered quietly.

Swan then toddled into the room to join us.

"Hey cutie, where's Nanna and Grandpa?" Jacob asked her.

"Bre fast," she answered.

"Ohhh, I bet they are going to make us something yummy," I said.

Swan climbed on to our bed with a little help from Jake and stood in front of me. For no reason that I could find, she pointed to Anthony and said, "You smell!" My jaw dropped as she laughed.

"What?" I said. "Why would you say that? That is NOT nice Swan, we don't say things like that!"

She'd hurt Anthony's feelings, and I could tell that she knew from my reaction she shouldn't have said that. I'd surprised her as much as she'd surprised me.

"You need to say you are sorry to your brother," I told her.

"Sowwie," she told him.

"Jeeze. Where did you even hear that?" I said. She just looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Does Mommy need to have a talk with Uncle Emmett? You know, sometimes he says things that little mouths should not repeat. We talk nice to each other." I looked at Jake and asked him, "Have you ever heard her say that?"

"Um, well I did hear her say it once," he said. "I may have, just jokingly, told her that she smelled when I was changing her diaper the other day."

I sighed. "Oh well. Swan, Daddy was just kidding." They both looked a little guilty. I just let it drop, I had other things to worry about.

From then on, I stayed on bed. The pain came and went, I was at least mostly able to sleep through it. I talked to the babies, as always.

"You can do it, get yourself turned around my tiny ones."

I only got up to use the bathroom, and for Grandpa to give me my now daily ultrasound. After two days, Asa or Alexandra was almost sideways. His legs were bent and his head was in the other baby's side.

"You can't come out that way, silly!" Jake said to my stomach. "Almost!"

The smaller baby had not made any progress. But I could tell when the larger one had succeeded in turning around. I'd known right when it happened. It was hard to tell myself the pain was a good thing, and this was what we wanted. When Grandpa checked, we saw I'd been right.

He decided it was getting very close, and it was time for him to try and help the smaller baby. If we waited, soon my stomach would become tight and trying to move the baby would cause me too much pain. So as I lay in the hospital bed, Grandpa carefully pressed on my stomach with his fingertips. It was almost like he was kneading bread as he pushed and nudged the baby through my skin. Jacob held my hand as I clenched my teeth and reminded myself this needed to happen. I did NOT want to have a c-section.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked me softly.

"Yes," I said through my teeth, mostly telling the truth, "But I don't really want to talk right now." There were a few times I almost told Grandpa we needed to stop. I tried to think about happy things, like what my babies would look like. I hoped that Quileute gene for beautiful silky hair was too strong to be overcome. Soon I wanted to have two inky haired angels in my arms. With Jacobs eyes. I looked at him and smiled as I thought about it. It was going to be amazing.

There were times I almost had to stop everything. The parade of tiny feet inside of me now felt like elephants. We did take a few breaks thankfully, he would stop if the baby's heart rate got a little too high.

"What's Grandpa doing to you, huh?" I cooed at my bump.

After the better part of the afternoon had passed, both of my little ones were finally turned around. I flopped back onto the table, very relived, and very sore. When Grandpa went to turn off the machine I stopped him.

"Wait. Could I just look at them a little while longer?"

"Of course," he said with a gentle smile.

After that, I was just sore for a few days. So I had a few days of that mildly annoying soreness before the tightness in my stomach began. I'd already gone through all my books, so Quil and Embry brought over our new TV and helped Jake set it up in our room. As they did, Anthony was kind enough to let them know that I was having two babies. And that means twins. He also let them know that he is a big brother, my name is Nessie, and that he had long hair.

After I explained that from now on, there is absolutely no more touching my belly, I let the kids watch TV with me in bed. I knew soon I would just want to be alone, so I wanted to spend time with them now. Anthony liked the game shows. When contestants won a new car and totally lost their mind over it, Anthony got so excited. He would laugh and shriek right along with them. As much as I was hurting, it was hilarious. Swan enjoyed pointing out the women who were wearing "pretty dresses," and she seemed to think any women wearing diamond studs had taken her earrings.

"My earrings!" she would shout at the TV as she pointed.

So during my days in bed I talked on the phone, wrote a letter to Nauhel, including pictures of the kids, and listened a lot. I listened to my kids have fits of laughter as they played outside with my parents. To Swan scream as she got a bath, and to the song my Dad sang her to sleep with across the hall.

And when the pain got worse, I cried. I kept the kids away so they wouldn't get upset. I missed them.

Jacob sat in bed with me and stroked my hair as we tried to find something interesting to watch. I turned the TV off in frustration.

"You know what we need to do when the kids are older? Take a vacation," he suggested out of nowhere.

"Oh man, that sounds really nice," I said without opening my eyes.

"Where should we go?"

"Somewhere warm!" I replied without hesitation.

"We could go to Aruba, or Barbados. Maybe somewhere like that?" he suggested.

I pictured he and I on a beach in warm sand, since he was holding my hand he saw.

"Aren't you gonna wear that one swim suit for me?" he teased. I didn't look at him, but I smiled.

"Well not if the kids are there," I said with a smirk.

He pressed his lips under my ear, and then on my neck. He squeezed my knee and said, "Maybe your parents could come with us. So we could have some time together."

My body stopped focusing on my aching when my heart sped up. "That's a good idea."

As we were in bed, we went on a vacation with my gift. The perfect vacation. There was perfect weather, and perfectly behaved children. Warm water, happy children, classy restaurants at night, and my Jacob.

A/N: Such an amazing response from you guys on the last chapter, thanks! I've been getting asked a lot if I'll write another story when this one is done. Well first you should know I don't plan on being done with this story for a very long time. Who knows what ideas I'll have, but I want to be always writing something. :) We are getting close to 800 reviews here, wow! Thanks for reading everybody, for your reviews and support!


	55. Thirtyfour Seconds

A/N: Huge thanks goes out to Jessica for helping me make sure this chapter is the best that it can be.

As those of you on the facebook page know, work has been kicking my ass lately so until next month the chapters may come a little slower, who knows we'll have to see.  
Also, I'm no doctor, I just write about a vampire one! So I hope you all will forgive any medical inaccuracies that have slipped through the cracks despite my research and obsession with baby shows.

EPOV  
~~~~

I'd been spending more time at my daughters house then she realized. Carlisle was concerned. He was able to estimate the weight of my twin grandchildren, well, his also, by their images on the ultra sound screen. And it was not much. She'd been on steroids to help the babies lungs develop in preparation for the early birth. Carlisle had tried, but there was nothing else he could do to stop them from coming. They would be here any day now.

Jacob was having to work a little to maintain composure around Nessie. When he came downstairs he let his guard down and spend a lot of time with Bella, with her fingers laced through his and his head hung. He hadn't told anyone, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have anymore children after this. He didn't know if he wanted to go through this again. To see Nessie go through this again.

Nessie was mostly optimistic, but she was still a little afraid. and she knew exactly how Jacob felt. She may as well have been present for all of his conversations with Carlisle. Nessie also knew many of the risks to this pregnancy, we hadn't needed to tell her, she took it upon herself to find out. I must admit, I told Carlisle what she knew. I thought he should be aware. I wished we hadn't kept those things from her, we'd been wrong. She was able to handle it, and was stronger than we thought. She knew she hadn't been told everything, but she understood why, she wasn't angry.

In those last few days of her pregnancy, mostly her thoughts contained the repetition of her mantra. "I'll hold on to them as long as I can." Once I counted, she thought that phrase 472 times in a day. The relaxation techniques Carlisle had suggested Jacob try helped her. Even though she was in pain, she could be distracted.

On a Friday morning, she told us today was the day. She told Carlisle this was the worst the pain had ever gotten, and so today they would be born. Rachel came over to assist with the birth, and Nessie was set up in the hospital bed. Carlisle wanted to closely monitor everything, so Nessie had a great deal of wires around her. Swan found that upsetting, she seemed to think, from what I could gather, that the wires were hurting Nessie. She cried from Bella's arms until she was taken from the room. Anthony was concerned, but when his parents told him everything was fine, he believed them.

Ness had been wrong though, that day was not the day. We had not yet seen the twins final in utero growth spurt. Carlisle was keeping her well medicated, I was thankful he knew the ways to ease her agony, but keep the children still inside of her safe. She was only slightly "Loopy" as Jacob had said, but she requested Anthony and Swan be kept away. She didn't want them to see her and get upset, but she missed them off in a corner of her somewhat cloudy mind, and they missed her as well.

Anthony had never acted up before, but he was now. In the late morning of the second day Nessie had insisted was "the day" Anthony threw a fit. It was a fit for him anyway. He slammed his fork down onto the kitchen table. He nearly growled at Bella.

"I. Want. Mommy."

Since she was sleeping then, we took him up to peek in on her for just a moment.

A fit for Anthony, was a normal day for Swan. Without her mother around, she could have cared less what anyone thought of the way she was acting. She was such a Daddy's girl, but she wouldn't even listen to Jacob on the rare occasion he left Nessie's side to come downstairs. A dream had given her a general outline of the day, and she knew which rooms would be vacant and when. This provided her with a perfect opportunity to express her displeasure by knocking over an end table in the living room. I mostly just let her be.

The day ended, and the sun came up with no change in Nessie. Everyone waited. She was beyond the point where she could be distracted from the pain. She became quiet, and continued to repeat her mantra to herself.

That afternoon, in the middle of August, she went into labor. My parents were already there, so I called Alice. Of course by the time she answered her phone, I could hear the wind rushing behind her and she, Japser, Emmett, and Rosalie were already on their way. Per Nessie's request, Esme took Swan and Anthony away to the cottage. They would be most comfortable there.

I watched through mostly Carlisle's eyes, sometimes Jake or Nessie's.

In those first moments her emotions were mixed, her thoughts were changing so fast I could hardly keep up. Her first reaction was to be guilty she hadn't been able to hold onto them longer, she aimed her frustration at her own body. She was relived it would all be over soon, but afraid of going through the familiar pain, not once but twice this time. In a corner of her mind though, she was elated she'd meet her children tonight.

During contractions everything was replaced with one thing, determination. As it became clear the pain medications were no longer effective, Bella wrung her hands. That was one of the human habits she'd learned over the years that I rarely saw her do. Each time Nessie cried out in pain, Bella and I both could not help ourselves from cringing.

Jacob held Nessie's hand and encouraged her, it was amazing how easily his touch could calm her. I've seen her do the same to him, even when she was young.

Carlisle told Rachel to hand baby A to him as soon as he or she was born.

"Why?" Nessie demanded.

"You know why," my father told her without looking up from what he was doing.

After a particularly long and painful contraction, Jacob wiped away the tears from Nessie's cheeks.

"Almost," he reminded her in a whisper. "Almost."

"I know," she squeaked as Jacob softly rubbed her back.

"You are doing so good, I love you," he murmured into her ear, and her body relaxed until the next contraction hit.

Rachel put her gloved hand under the sheet that covered Nessie's lap, and announced that with one more big push, baby A would be here. Baby A was about to become Asa, or Alexandra.

Rachel kept encouraging her to push. "Go, go, go! I see lots of black hair!" Nessie's grimace flickered, and was replaced with a smile for just a second as she pushed.

"Almost, Rachel can see the head," I whispered to Bella, who was about to burst.

I watched through Jacob's eyes. His worry was pushed aside for a moment, he was amazed, in awe, and in love.

"Head's out! Come on, Ness," Rachel said. Nessie had been dreading the shoulders. She put her chin to her chest and held onto her knees. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders, and her groan slowly morphed into a scream as the baby's shoulders passed through her body. Rachel let Nessie get a few pants in, and then it was back to pushing.

"Waist is out!" One more push, and Alexandra London was born into the world.

"It's a girl," I announced to my family as we stood with our mates in the hallway, leaving my eyes unfocused while I watched the scene as Jacob saw it.

She couldn't have weighed more than four pounds, and she was astonishingly beautiful. She was the feminine form of Jacob, with the angles of his face softened on her tiny one. She looked a little like Rachel, since she and Jacob resembled each other. And she was more dark skinned then Swan or even Anthony. So she and her sister were more human then their siblings, it was not what we had hoped for.

Rachel quickly held Alexandra up near Nessie's face and said, "Meet your mommy and daddy!"

"Oh!" Nessie cried. "Hello sweetheart! I love you!"

"Hey pretty baby, Daddy loves you," Jacob said as his vision blurred.

Rachel handed Alexandra to Carlisle. She was breathing, but her breaths were not coming easily. I could see into her mind clearly now. She knew something was wrong, she knew she felt badly but she didn't know what to do about it. Carlisle inserted two prongs into her nose so that she could receive oxygen through a CPAP machine.

"Is she all right?" Bella demanded as she analyzed my facial expression.

"She's having a little trouble," I answered, still keeping my eyes unfocused.

As Rachel sat back down in front of Nessie to check the progress of the second twin, Jacob and Nessie watched what Carlisle was doing. Jacob's eyes didn't leave Alexandra as he kissed the top of Nessie's head. He was torn and didn't want to leave Nessie's side, but wanted to be by Alexandra's at the same time.

"Isn't she breathing?" Nessie asked in a fearful voice.

"She is, but not well," Carlisle answered. "That's better, there you go," Carlisle murmured to Alexandra as he worked on getting her hooked up to monitors.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked.

"We've having some issues breathing, but that's to be expected."

Nessie held her arms out, but Alexandra was already in the incubator. Carlisle saw her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Not yet," he told her. Nessie choked back a sob that nearly broke my heart as Rachel patted her knee.

"Rest for a minute hun, you're going to have to push again soon," she told Nessie. She was far from being able to relax, her arms were aching for her child.  
Carlisle making some adjustments to the equipment that surrounded tiny Alexandra almost the the point of obscuring her from view.

"Hi my angel, I'm so happy to see you," Ness said tearfully, craning her neck to see her new daughter. Alexandra's eyes were still squeezed shut. But she opened her eyes when Jacob said her name in a sing song voice. She had Nessie's eyes. My Bella's eyes.

"She has your eyes," I whispered to Bella. She beamed and gasped with joy. "But she looks like Jacob."

"Xandra...hey my little girl!" Jacob sang. She was looking right at him. She may not have understood the word "father" yet, but she knew that he loved her. She knew that voice that had sang to her through Nessie's skin.

"She's just perfect, isn't she?" Alexandra's eyes moved to her mother for the first time. "That's right, I'm talking about you my pretty baby." Again, she knew who Nessie was.

Nessie was still in a lot of pain, but soon it was time to go through it all over again.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Oh I need to push, Rachel!"

"Come on then, let's go," Rachel said.

Nessie groaned, almost growled as she started to push once again.

"Mollie's almost here," Jacob said into her ear during her first break from pushing. A brief smile replaced the pained look on her face.

Her pain was torturous to Jacob. He just wanted it to be over, he wanted to meet Mollie, know she was safe, and get Nessie comfortable.

Nessie was perspiring a great deal, and as she pushed her whole body shook with the effort.

"Jake, I just want to be done. I just want to see her," she sobbed.

"I know, she's almost here. You are doing amazing, she's almost here," he said in a soothing voice.

A slight change on the monitors took place the next time Nessie pushed. The baby's heart beat was faltering. It did more so with each round of pushing. Carlisle quickly became concerned. He had everything he needed to perform a c-section at the drop of a hat, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to. Jacob had noticed also, and he was growing visibly nervous. Nessie was so focused, she hadn't noticed anything at all.

"Only five seconds of break now," Carlisle told Rachel and she nodded, she knew why.

"I can feel her head, she's right there," Rachel told her. Nessie huffed in relief. As she pushed her face was twisted in agony, this was without question the worst pain she'd ever experienced.

"You are doing so good," Jacob whispered to her.

And then, Mollie's heart stopped. Completely.

Carlisle decided if her heart did not restart in one minute, he was going in to get her. I counted the seconds.

1

2

3...

Nessie noticed then, and stared at the monitor in horror as she stopped pushing.

"Well don't stop!" Rachel nearly shouted at her.

"Get her out now, no breaks," Carlisle said.

9

10

11...

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked Carlisle in a panicked voice.

"The birth is putting too much stress on the baby, she is not handling it well but the sooner she is born, the better."

Nessie started to feel light headed, she knew she had to choose breathing, or pushing. She chose to push.

19

20

21...

"Come on little Mollie, come on," Rachel said.

24

25

26...

"Mollie's heart stopped," I whispered.

"What?" Bella and Rosalie both cried.

Nessie knew she was likely going to pass out as she gasped for breath then continued pushing.

"I need to go in there," Bella said.

"No," I said.

Carlisle had heard her, and he told me through his thoughts to keep Bella in the hallway.

"Carlisle says stay here, you will distract her and she needs to get Mollie out. Stay here, love."

32

33

34

Thirty-four seconds can feel like a lifetime when a child's heart has stopped beating. It can feel like ten lifetimes, like one hundred. But after thirty-four seconds, it started up again. Ness let out a whimper of relief.

"I see her hair, one more big one, come on," Rachel said. Mollie's head passed through Nessie's body, and when the shoulders came she shrieked as her body shook.

"Here she is!" Rachel said when Mollie Hope was born. She possessed that same inhuman beauty as her sister, and she wasn't breathing. Carlisle was already standing next to Nessie. She got a look at Mollie as she was being handed off to Carlisle. But Nessie couldn't fight it anymore, and she slumped back against the hospital bed as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Jacob's mind was a blur of panic, he didn't know who to give his concern to, or what to do with it. As Carlisle was putting Mollie on the ventilator I went quickly into the room to help Nessie. The tiny little Mollie gasped and coughed in protest at the invasion. At least it was a response. Bella had taken my entering the room as an invitation for her as well, I could feel her standing behind me. Jacob just stared at me, dumbfounded as I grabbed the prepared oxygen mask and placed it over Nessie's nose and mouth.

"She's fine," I told him.

"How the hell would you know!" he demanded.

"She wasn't getting enough oxygen, because she was not breathing enough. She was dizzy and she knew she was going to pass out, she could feel it coming," I explained as quickly and patiently as I could. This seemed to appease him and while resting his hand on her shoulder he looked to Mollie. She was in the incubator next to her twin now. As I gently lifted Nessie's head to secure the oxygen mask I murmured, "She'll be fine in a moment."

When I looked up Bella's hand was on Jacob's back. "Oh my God," he whispered in a hoarse voice as they stood and watched the machine force Mollie's little chest to rise and fall in an unnatural way. It was certainly strange to see.

"What do we do now?" Jacob said to nobody in particular.

"We wait," Carlisle said. "See how they do, let them get used to being outside the womb."

"Will they be okay?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell you that I know they will be, but I think they will be. They just need a little more time," Carlisle said.

"Can Ness feed them?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet. It may be a little much for them to suck, swallow, and breath at the same time. But we've got what they need to feed them until they are able to nurse," Carlisle said.

"They need diapers," Jacob said absentmindedly. "Could I put them on? I mean, they gotta go on and what's the difference who does it?" he said shooting down any possible argument Carlisle might give him.

"That should be fine," Carlisle said with a small nod.

"Where...I think they are..." Jacob muttered.

"I know where Nessie put the new diapers, I'll get them," Bella volunteered. She was back from across the hall before Jacob had time to open his mouth.

Carlisle lifted the hood of the incubator so Jacob could get to Alexandra first.

"Hey sweet little girl. Daddy is so glad to see you, and I love you. I sure do, beautiful," Jacob said in a soft voice.

He put diapers on both of the twins gingerly, he didn't want to disturb them too much. He went slowly because he knew he could not hold them yet, and he wanted as much time as he could get with them.

He touched Mollie's soft hair, her little ear.

"There you go precious," he said gently to Mollie as Carlisle closed the hood to the incubator again.

We realized that Nessie had come to when we heard the oxygen equipment clatter and fall over onto the floor. She was trying to pull the mask off her face as her eyes darted around in a panic.

"No, no, no," Jacob said quickly as he held the mask to her face. "Let's leave this on."

"I don't need it!" she insisted, struggling against him.

"Stop it! You are NO good to them if you don't take care of yourself first!" Nessie spotted the incubator then, she stopped fighting with Jacob and pushed him out of the way to see the babies.

"Oh no," she whimpered as her eyes fell on tiny little Mollie. "Oh, sweetie," she said to Mollie as the tears streamed down her face and around the oxygen mask. She turned to Bella, and the broken look she gave her rattled both of us to the core.

Bella almost leaped to her side and put her arms around her. "They will be just fine," Bella said.

"They're just so little, Mom," Nessie said, her voice muffled by the mask.

"I know. I know, but they'll be fine," she assured her. As Bella straightened up, Nessie asked Carlisle, "Can I feed them?"

Carlisle shook his head no slowly.

"Can't I just hold them?" she pleaded. She knew her desperate request would be denied even as she was saying it, but still, she couldn't stop the words from flowing from her mouth.

Again, he shook his head.

"But I'm their mom!" she protested tearfully.

"Perhaps tomorrow you could hold Alexandra," he offered.

She said up in bed and said "Jacob, help me up. I want to see them."

"Please, just wait until the morning, you need to sleep," Jacob said.

"I don't want to sleep," she snapped at him. "Help me up!" Now fully awake, she ripped off her oxygen mask.

"Oh God Ness, please, please just leave that on. I'll help you get over to them, but please leave the mask on for just a little longer, I'll feel so much better," he begged.

She realized then that she was upsetting him. She felt fine, but agreed to leave the mask on to appease him. He eased her out of bed once he had the oxygen tank in his hand. He put his arm around her, and placed his hand under her arm to support her.

We watched the new parents long, painful procession to their children. It went without saying that there was no other reason Nessie would have gotten out of bed right then.

When they reached them, it was sort of surreal. Her hands shook as she slowly moved them towards the openings in the sides of the incubators. Mollie and Alexandra were both on their backs. Nessie put her index fingers in the tiny palms of their hands at the same time. And at the same time, their fingers both instinctively closed around hers, and they turned their heads to look at her.

Nessie burst into tears as she showered Alexandra and Mollie with love. "Hi my angels! Yes it's me, it's Mommy. I'm right here. Look how pretty you are, it's just ridiculous isn't it girls? I love you both so, so much. I'm right here."

Keeping her hands where they were, she twisted her head to look at me. "Are they in pain?" she asked, even though she was afraid to know the answer.

"No darling," I told her honestly. I would say more uncomfortable then in pain.

"Are they afraid?" she went on.

"More like confused. But they know who you are, both of you, and they know how much they are loved."

"Good," Nessie said with a smile.

Jacob and Nessie slept together in the hospital bed that night. Nessie didn't want to sleep but she had never been more exhausted in her life. Jacob didn't sleep. He spent the entire night stroking Nessie's damp hair as she slept, and watching his daughters.


	56. Butterfly

~~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~~

"You are my sunshine my-

You are my sunshines, my only sunshines, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dears, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshines away.

I think they liked that one."

Jacob nodded and smiled from where he sat on the hospital bed where we'd spent the twins first night. He said Grandpa had kept an eye on them during the night, I wouldn't know, I was dead to the world. Of course I was still tired now, but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to stare at Xandra and Mollie some more. They really were identical, and perfect. They both had my eyes, the same soft black hair. I was so thrilled that all of our kids had Jacob's beautiful hair.

I was doing better mentally than I was physically. It was a little upsetting when Daddy and Grandpa inserted the feeding tubes into their noses though. I covered my eyes and squeezed Jacob's hand as Mollie and Xandra made uncomfortable little noises.

I was worried about the future, tomorrow, and the rest of their lives. There are problems they could have, that we can't know about when they are only several hours old. But Daddy encouraged me to just live in the now, so that was what I tried to do. Sad does not even cover the way I felt though, about not being able to hold them yet. But I could touch them. I could put my hands in the incubator and stroke the soft skin of their arms, count their fingers and toes with Jacob, and hold their hands. I could still let them know I was there, and how much I loved them.

They didn't move around as much as Swan and Anthony had, when I asked Grandpa about it this morning he'd said that's normal for preemies. But they always responded to me. They'd turn their head to the sound of my voice, or my touch. Jacob's too. I hogged them a lot though. I was being a little selfish I knew, but I couldn't help it. I had that strange feeling where I sort of missed them being inside of me. But it was amazing they were here now.

As I sat in the rocking chair in front of the incubators I had one hand in Mollie's, and the other in Xandra's. Each of them had their tiny little fingers wrapped around one of mine.

I sighed. "I really want to take a bath before Nanna brings them home, but I don't want to leave these two," I told Jacob with a frown. Giving birth is amazing, beautiful, and disgusting.

I heard the bed creek as he got up then felt him rest his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't I run you a hot bath then," he suggested as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

I stared at Mollie and Xandra as they stared back at me. "I think I'll wait until until after Swan and Anthony meet their sisters."

I had talked to Nanna this morning, and Swan and Anthony. Nanna was going to feed them lunch there, then bring them back home.

"The twins were born last night, and they are girls," I'd told Anthony. "So their names are Xandra and Mollie."

"Those are good names," he said, giving his sisters his seal of approval.

I laughed and so did Jacob. "I'm glad you think so, sweetheart."

When I told Swan she had two little sisters she said, "Oh my!" I'd never heard her say that before, I guessed that she'd heard Nanna saying it last night. I could imagine her saying that while she was given updates as I gave birth.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Jake asked as he started to rub my shoulders.

"Mmm hmm," I murmured. When Jacob brought the rocking chair in and placed it in front of the incubators for me he'd brought a pillow for me to sit on. It made a big difference.

We watched them quietly for a few moments then I said, "I really do hate seeing them on those things."

"So do I," he agreed quietly. Xandra was on the CPAP but unlike Anthony, she was getting oxygen through hers. Mollie's breathing issues were more sever, so she was on the ventilator. I reminded myself it was only temporary. Like the feeding tubes...the monitors...the wires.

"I don't think A.J. and Swan are going to like seeing them hooked up to all of this stuff anymore than I do," I said. I twisted around to look up at Jacob. "Will you talk to them about it before they come in to see these two?" I wanted the everything to be explained to them, before they saw their sisters. And I just wasn't up for even going out to the hallway right now.

"Yeah. What should I say though?"

I thought about that for a minute. "Tell them that all those things on the babies are there because Grandpa put them there, and they are helping them, not hurting them. Also, I think I'm going to get back into bed so tell them they can't get up here. I don't want them climbing on me right now."

He agreed and helped me get back into bed. The chair really was comfortable with the pillow I was on, but I'd had enough of sitting up for now. I carefully rolled over onto my side, and continued to stare at Xandra and Mollie.

"Are you girls ready to meet your big brother and sister?" I asked them. "I hope Swan likes them. If little miss attitude tells them they smell, I swear, I'm going to die."

"She won't say that," he assured me, and there was a long pause. "Even if she does, you know she doesn't mean it."

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed Anthony and Swan until I heard Nanna pull up in the driveway. I listened to the front door opening, and two of my favorite pairs of feet running up the stairs.

"We are home now!" Anthony called.

"I here!" Swan added. We both smiled as Jacob kissed the top of my head then went to meet them in the hallway.

"Hey guys! I heard him say. After the hugging and kissing was through Jacob started in with their little chat.

"Are you guys ready to see the babies?" he asked.

"I want to see them. Two girls?" Anthony said.

"Right. Mollie and Alexandra. We are going to call Alexandra Xandra though." Jacob said. "They are your sisters, and they are a little sick right now. They have some wires around them like Mommy did yesterday, but they don't hurt at all. Grandpa Carlisle put them there to help them. Xandra has something in her nose, and Mollie has something in her mouth, those are there to help them breathe. It looks a little weird, but it's not hurting them okay?"

" 'Kay," I heard Swan say.

"And Mommy is still a little sick too,"

"From the babies?" Anthony asked.

"Right. But now that they are born Mommy will start getting better. For right now, you guys can't get into bed with her, our bed is fine, but not this special bed."

I heard them both agree.

The door swung open and little mini Jacob stood next to him, in his arms he had Swan who was holding her girl doll by the arm. They both shouted for me and I smiled but put my finger to my lips. "Shhh let's talk quiet so we don't bother the babies, look there they are. These are your sisters."

Jacob picked Anthony up in his other arm so that he could see into the incubators. "This is Xandra right here, and there close to Mom, that's Mollie," he said softly. They both peered through the tops at their new sisters. "What do you guys think?"

"Tiny," Anthony said.

"Yeah, they are," Jake agreed.

"What do you think Swan?" I asked. She looked like she hadn't decided yet.

"Hurts dem?" she asked frowning.

"The wires? No, no. They don't hurt. Do you want Grandpa to get one for your baby?" I said. She nodded.

"Grandpa, do you have any extra wires or anything like that. Swan would like you to take care of her baby too," I called.

"Is that right Swan?" he asked as he showed up in the door way. She nodded and offered the doll to Grandpa, he took it in his arms like a real child. It was just slightly bigger than my tiny little Mollie.

"Is your baby feeling a bit sick, Swan?" Grandpa asked her. Again, she nodded.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, dear. I'll have to see what I can do to make her well again," Grandpa said seriously. Swan watched him curiously. I looked to see if Xandra and Mollie were just as interested, but they were both looking at me. I grinned at them.

"Hey you two," I whispered from the bed.

Grandpa went about attaching things to the doll. He let Swan touch the scary looking extra ventilator from his arms, and tried it out on the doll for a moment.

"There, I think she's feeling better now, don't you?" Grandpa said.

Swan pushed the ventilator away from the dolls painted face, then patted the wires and sensors stuck to the dolls dress. "Needs dis," she told Grandpa.

"Shall we leave those on your doll until your sisters get theirs taken off?" Grandpa asked her.

"Uh huh," she said looking from her doll, to Xandra.

"Can you say Xandra?" Jacob asked her.

"Xandra?" she said, now looking at Mollie.

"This is Xandra," Jacob said, his hand hovering over the incubator. "And here is Mollie."

"Mollie?" she asked pointing.

"Right, that is Mollie," Grandpa said. Swan stared at her. She watched the artificial rising and falling of her chest, studied the equipment that obscured her perfect little face. I was close to asking Daddy what she was thinking, but then she told us.

"Sicker," she said, sounding a little sad. I was honestly surprised she understood, and showed such concern for her sister.

"Yes, Mollie is a little sicker. But I'm keeping a very close eye on both your sisters, and your doll. I'll take very good care of them for you," he assured her.

Anthony had been looking at his sisters this whole time. He looked up at me and asked, "Can I kiss the babies?"

I felt a twinge of sadness at the answer I knew I would have to give him. The same one Grandpa gave me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, not yet." I teared up a little as I told him, "I wish I could kiss them too, but we can't right now."

"You can give them a kiss soon though." Jacob said. He showed him an acceptable alternative and they both blew kisses to the twins.

I held out my hand and asked Grandpa to come here. I wanted to show him instead of ask him, in case he said no. But he didn't. "That should be fine. It's all right with me if it's all right with you."

"I trust him," I said of Anthony. "Hey buddy, how would you like Daddy to hold you up, and you can put your hand in the incubators and say hello to your sisters?"

"Yes, I will say hello," he said happily.

"You must be very gentle. Very," I told him as Jacob picked him up.

"Do you remember that butterfly we saw on the porch that one time?' Jacob asked him.

"The blue one?" Anthony said.

"Yeah. We need to be as careful with your sisters as we were with the butterfly, okay?"

"I'm very careful," he assured Jacob. He sat in the rocking chair and as Anthony stood on his lap leaning forward, Jake held on to his hips.

"Gentle," Jake reminded him.

"Gentle," Anthony whispered. He put his left hand into Xandra's incubator as she watched him. He carefully touched each one of her fingertips with his own. Then he leaned over to his right, and did the same with Mollie.

"Mollie is tiny," he said, still whispering.

"They are both pretty tiny," Jake agreed.

I was so pleased at how this first meeting went. I'd never really seen that side of Swan before.

I couldn't wait until I could hold my babies close to me, feed them, and kiss them all I wanted. When they didn't have all that stuff over them, I was never going to let them go.

We had decided to wait at least a couple of weeks to introduce Mollie and Xandra to the rest of the world. For right now, family only. My family had peeked in on them while I slept last night. My mom had talked to Grandpa Charlie, he and Billy were figuring something out for the next couple of days. Paul, Caroline, and his twins would meet mine and Jacob's tonight when they came to take Rachel home.

"We have a lot of kids, you know," I said to Jacob later in the day when Swan and Anthony had gone downstairs to play with my parents. "I mean between us, and your sister and Paul. Seven!"

Jake laughed. "We are winning though."

"Ha. Go us." I surely never thought that would happen. "I think I'm ready for my bath now."

Jacob kissed my hair and left to go draw me a bath. I called my mom in to stay with Mollie and Xandra while I was in the bath.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Her voice was full of sympathy.

"Oh I'm feeling a lot of things right now. I'm hoping I won't be so sore and tired after a nice hot bath."

I really didn't want to leave Xandra and Mollie, but they were doing well. I touched both of their hands and told them I loved them, and that I'd be back soon. So I left them to spend some time with their grandmother.

The hot water sure did feel wonderful to all my aching muscles when Jacob carefully lowered me into it. He sat on the side of the tub and rubbed my shoulders, my back, and my arms. Every part of me that was sore. Which was pretty much every part.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you yet?" he asked me as he was rubbing my calf underneath the water.

"Hmm, no I don't think you have."

"Well, I'm twice as proud of you as I've ever been," he said adoringly.

"Good, because that was twice as hard!" I said over-dramatically, even though it was completely true.

"I know it was," he said giving my knee a squeeze. "I love you so much."

"I love you," I said lifting my leg out of the water and pushing in his nose with my big toe. He laughed and kissed the bottom of my foot. He tenderly washed every inch of me, some parts more slowly than others. We kissed as he massaged shampoo into my hair. I leaned my head back as he rinsed the water out using the pitcher we used to wash the kids hair.

"I need a nap," I sighed as Jacob wrapped a towel around my wet hair.

"Do you wanna sleep in our bed?" he asked.

"Nah. I miss them already."

"Who?" he teased.

"Oh shush. Will you come lay with me?" Of course he did, after he got me a long comfortable night shirt to put on. Grandpa said the twins were a little sensitive to the light, so we were keeping the room dim. We had a small lamp in the corner and left the big light off. It was the perfect sleeping environment, especially with Jake curled up behind me. I could see Mollie and Xandra agreed. I was glad to see they were both sleeping peacefully with my mom watching over them when I came back into the room.

It felt like I was only asleep for seconds when I woke up and heard Caroline's voice downstairs. "When did they get here?" I muttered sleepily.

"A while ago," Jacob answered. "Want me to go get everybody?"

"Mmmhmm." Jacob went downstairs and it wasn't long until he returned with Rachel's family in tow.

"Aunt May May!" Caroline said as she entered the room in front of Paul, who was carrying Noah. Rachel was right behind them with Grace.

"Hey cutie, I'm glad to see you!" I said as Jacob filled in behind them

"How ya feelin?" Paul asked me.

"Oh you know, happy and crappy all at the same time," I answered.

He gave a little snort and smiled. "I bet."

"Come meet your new cousins," Rachel said. Jacob picked up Caroline so she could get a look at them.

"Aren't they sweet," Paul said. "They are twins like you guys."

"What's dat?" Caroline asked pointing at Mollie's huge, next to her, and ugly ventilator.

"It helps her breath, honey," I told her from the bed.

It ended up being a short visit because I started to become uncomfortable. Since the twins were on feeding tubes, I had a lot of milk building up and nowhere for it to go.

"Oh man," I moaned rubbing my breasts once Jake and I were alone. My mom brought in everything I needed to pump, I was thrilled to see it. For a second. It made me a little sad to pump milk with my babies laying right next to me. Rachel had told me before she left to just freeze it, I'd be needing it later. I wished I could just give it to them now and they could eat the way nature intended for them to.

That night Jacob and I slept in the hospital bed again, I had wonderful dreams of holding my new daughters. Of us getting to be together once again.

A/N: It's been suggested that I skip a few years ahead, and I do definitely plan to. But that won't be happening for several more chapters. There are a lot of firsts that will be happening that we just can't skip :)

Thanks to all of you who review, you guys are too kind! But please, don't stop lol. I love hearing from all of you.

Special love to Sharon and Heather Michelle for sharing their mommy wisdom with me, and allowing me a peek into their lives so I could get this chapter just right.


	57. My Little Trooper

Those of you who are friends with this story's facebook page can probably just skip this part ;) As I've told every body on there, this chapter is shorter. If I had thought it was lacking in anything other than length, I wouldn't have posted it. I know I'd much rather read something where the quantity may have suffered a little, over the quality. This is the crazy season at my job, it will get better next week. I'll be working a little over 50 hours this week, it will be tricky to find time for myself where I can write. You may get pleasantly surprised, but do not expect an update next weekend, I'm not sure if that will happen.

Until next time, I recommend checking out my favorite authors list, available through my profile. Two dear Twibuddies of mine are new writers! So go check out shazwarner and WOLFGIRL86, be sure to review! Also, for the love of all that is holy please also check out my fanfic hero, belladonnacullen!

I'm thrilled that All Grown Up has reached 900 reviews. Thanks to each and every one of you who has been so very kind to share your thoughts with me. I appreciate it so much! Now let's get to know Mollie and Alexandra a little more.

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

My twins were 3 days old now, and I was finally going to get to hold my daughter. Xandra, but not Mollie. And it was only a maybe, but I was counting on it. They were getting better. Xandra no longer needed oxygen through her CPAP, and Grandpa said Mollie could soon be on the CPAP, with oxygen. So I'd get to see more of that angelic face. She wouldn't look like my little robo baby anymore. Daddy heard me thinking to that and then started lovingly referring to her as "our six million dollar baby" because of some old TV show called The Six Million Dollar Man.

They were both slowly gaining weight, which was exactly what we wanted. Mollie was gaining more slowly than Xandra though. The day after they were born Xandra weighed 4.8 pounds, Mollie was only 3.2. She would have fit into Jacob's outstretched hand if we'd been allowed to hold her. I'd started to wonder if poor Mollie would lag behind Xandra their whole lives, but maybe that wouldn't be the case.

Jacob and I hadn't gone back to our bed yet. Of course this wasn't as nice as our soft bed, but I wanted to be near them and they had to stay in here.

We still weren't letting anyone outside of our family meet them for a couple of weeks. First of all there were germs, and it would just be too much going on. But pictures had been taken, without the flash of course, and sent around La Push, and around the world. Everyone from Sam to little Maggie in the Irish coven congratulated us, and told us how beautiful they were. Of course, I already knew this. I'd never grow tired of hearing that, even w hen we were 100 years old.

Grandpa thought that the kids were immortal in the same way I was. Although we could die, It would certainly take a lot more to end our lives than a human one. But as long as nothing got in the way we'd live forever.

Uncle Jasper had brought the couch up so that I didn't have to stay in the hospital bed all day. My rear end sure appreciated the change. But I spent the morning in the rocking chair, holding Xandra and Mollie's hands. Actually, they were holding my fingers, same difference. After they'd fallen asleep my mom brought us up some sandwiches. Jacob and I were sprawled out on the couch with full stomachs, when Swan wandered into the room with her new toy.

"Lookie!" she said holding up what looked like a big plastic mold of Hello Kitty's head.

"What is that you've got there? Wait, did Grandpa change your earrings? Wow, those are awful sparkly," I said.

She giggled, thrilled that I had noticed, and pointed to her ears. "Real! Fake yucky."

"You're right, those are very nice sweetie." I sat up slowly and patted the spot on the couch next to me. "So what's this then?"

"My kitty!" she said climbing up.

As I curved my arm around her I noticed Kitty had hinges. "Does she do anything?" I asked.

Swan opened Kitty up and I quickly realized what this new toy was. "Do dis!" she said, pressing a button, and Pocahontas began to play on the little screen. Swan giggled with glee.

"Daddy," I called. I knew he was around here somewhere, that was obvious. Sure enough he appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"She really doesn't need that. I'd like to avoid spoiling her," I said.

"Does she really NEED any of her toys?" he argued. "I'm not spoiling her, Anthony has one too, it's shaped like Spiderman. He's watching Finding Nemo downstairs on his with your mother."

With two new little ones, it was impossible to deny that soon my house would be chaotic at times. It might not be such a bad thing if our older two could entertain themselves for 90 minutes at a time. As Swan was clearly doing now, she was transfixed and ignoring me.

"Well, she does like it," I had to admit.

I noticed then the twins had both woken up, Jacob did too. "Aw did we wake you? Sorry my pretty girls," he said in a gentle voice.

"Hi miss Alexandra, hello my Mollie. Did you two have a nice nap?" It looked like it. With the problems they had, I was glad they at least slept well, and at the same time. "Rachel said we better start praying now they get on the same schedule," I told Jacob.

"Amen to that," he said.

Swan paused her movie then as she slid off the couch. As her feet touched the floor she whispered up to the incubators, "Hi babies." She turned around so that she had her back to Mollie and Xandra. She held her dvd player up high and looked over her shoulder at Xandra. "See baby?" She looked over her other shoulder at Mollie and said, "See baby?" She turned around and looked up at the little screen. "Okay!" she chirped and happily pressed play again.

"Wow," I whispered. "This might be the cutest thing she's ever done."

"It's definitely in the top three," he agreed. My tiny ones didn't really watch it, but they did look at the screen. I figured Swan would soon get tired of standing like that, but she didn't. She stood there for the entire rest of the movie. When it was over she closed Kitty and crawled into Jake's lap. I was watching Mollie and Xandra and their eyelids were starting to droop.

"Aw, were you waiting for the end of the movie? Go to sleep now," I whispered to them.

"Do you think your sisters liked that movie?" Jake asked Swan.

"Uh huh," she said making herself comfortable between Jake's legs.

"It was very nice of you to show it to them. You're a good big sister," I told her. "Mommy's proud of you." She smiled that sweet smile at me.

Grandpa came into the room then, and I grinned at him hopefully. He smiled back cautiously.

"We'll see," he said before I could ask if I could hold Xandra. I watched as he looked over her sleeping body. I imagined a human doctor would have been examining charts, but I knew his perfect memory could recall every breath she'd ever taken.

"She's really doing quite well. Better than I anticipated. Would you like to try feeding her when she wakes up? If she's able to keep your milk down we can do away with the feeding tube."

"Yes!" It was more than I had hoped for. But I knew I couldn't wake her up now, and I would have to wait. So Jacob and I took a (mostly) innocent shower together while all the kids were either busy, or sleeping. After that, I stared at Mollie and Xandra for an immeasurable amount of time, it felt like hours until Xandra's eyelids fluttered open. Grandpa had turned off her feeding tube, but had not removed it yet. She was hungry, I could tell, and that was a good sign.

Mollie was still asleep, I assumed it was just because she wasn't going to wake up hungry. I called for Grandpa and he came right up. He tucked her blanket under his arm, then smiled down at Xandra as he removed the top of the incubator. She watched him as he arranged the wires so they would come out of the top of her blanket and stay in place while she was wrapped up.

My hand trembled a little as I reached out to touch her without limits for the first time, without the hard plastic of the incubator around my forearm. "Hi Alexandra," I whispered as I curved my hand around the shape of her little head. I felt Jacob place his hand on the small of my back as he looked over my shoulder.

"Let's get this feeding tube out first," Grandpa said. I wasn't interested in watching that, so I squeezed my eyes shut as she squirmed. "You can look now," Grandpa said when it was out.

"That's better isn't it?" Jake said to her in a gentle voice.

Grandpa handed Xandra's blanket to Jake. "Renesmee, why don't you lift her up, and Jacob just slide the blanket under her. Once you have her, you can open the blanket a little if you like, as long as she stays nice and warm." I nodded, not taking my eyes of Xandra. So Jake stepped to the side, and I carefully slid my hands and lifted her up. As I looked at her it was both strange, and wonderful to have my own eyes looking back. I was already a little teary as I set her back down and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Go ahead and see if she will nurse. I'll be right in the hallway if you need anything," Grandpa said to me. "Swan, where is your baby at?" Grandpa asked.

"Crib," she told him.

Grandpa offered her his hand and said, "Why don't you and I go look in on her and see how she's doing?" Swan took his hand and her led her across the hall.

I slid my hands under Xandra again, and as I lifted her up and put her cheek to mine, the whole world went away. Her skin was soft and warm, and she smelled like heaven.

"Oh, I've missed you honey," I whispered to her, my voice breaking as I eased into the rocking chair. I lifted my shirt and managed to get my arm out of my sleeve. Jacob helped me out of my shirt and I opened the front of her blanket a little. I held Xandra to my chest, feeling her smooth skin on mine, her face pressed just above my breast. I could feel her breathing deeply, getting to know my smell as I was doing the same to her. I ran my fingertips up and down her back through the blanket.

"You're hungry aren't you? Yes, I think so." I said. I didn't expect her to latch on right away, and she didn't. But I was patient, I tried the tricks I knew about but had never had to use before. My patience was rewarded when she latched on. "There we go," I cooed.

"You got it," Jacob said quietly to her over my head, I could hear the smile in his voice. Xandra was eating like a champ once she got the hang of it.

"I knew you'd figure it out, yes I did," I told her when her sucking slowed to a stop. I kept her cradled in my arm, and I gently ran two of my fingers from her neck down to her belly button. "Let's keep all of that down, and then we won't need that silly feeding tube anymore and Mommy can feed you every day. That would be nice wouldn't it?" I knew my actions wouldn't actually do a thing, but it made me feel better, and she seemed to like it.

Jake was smiling down at us. "Here, Daddy," I said offering our baby to him. She looked even smaller in his arms than she had in mine.

"Hi sweetheart, you're my little trooper aren't you? Yes of course you are, I love you." Jacob puckered his lips, making them as small as he could, and kissed Xandra's. She closed her eyes as Jake stroked her cheek with his finger. He smiled at her then bent over to kiss me as well.

I looked over at Mollie, who had woken up. "Hey my pretty baby." She was opening and closing her little fingers, so I reached into the incubator and put my finger in her hand. "I'm sorry honey, it'll be your turn soon. I promise." I bit my lip as I considered something.

"Grandpa?"

"What is it, dear?" he asked entering the room.

"I was thinking, maybe you could take the top off Mollie's incubator, just for a minute so that we could say hi to her?" I said.

"That should be all right, just for a moment though." I nodded as I held back tears. Grandpa handed me a blanket and told me to cover her up with it, just to make sure she stayed nice and warm. So when he lifted the top, I lovingly, carefully tucked her in. I bent over as Jake watched with Xandra now sleeping in his arms.

Mollie looked up at me as a cradled her head in my hands without lifting it. I laced my fingers together at the top of her tiny head, over her fine black hair. "Hi sweetheart," I said as my voice cracked. I kissed her gently right between her eyes, then stroked her forehead and her hairline with my thumbs. "You are so pretty," I told her quietly as again, my own eyes looked up at me. "Yes you are. I can't wait to see you without all of this stuff. You just keep on growing a little bit every day. As soon you'll be free of all of this and Mommy can hold you and kiss you all day long." Keeping my hands curved around her head, I kissed her face again. I put my ear to her chest to listen to her heart beat. Then ventilator wasn't all that loud, but it was louder than her little heart and it drowned it out. I straightened up and smashed the heels of my hands in my eyes as just a few tears slipped out.

I felt Jake's free arm slip around me and his hand rest on my hip. "She'll be up and about and driving us crazy soon," he assured me. He took a step closer and kissed me as he still held Xandra, and I gently ran my fingers across Mollie's soft hair. He seemed so sure of himself, I couldn't help but believe him.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Remember, I always listen to ideas, but never respond to demands ;) Thanks for reading!


	58. Mini chapter:  Anthony

I'm thinking of this as my little seed I planted, that never grew as high as the other flowers. It's still pretty though. This would not fit it to my plans for the next chapter, and I couldn't let this go to waste. I hope you enjoy getting to know Anthony on another level, I know I did!

Now that my life is going back to normal, I'll be returning to normal chapter length :)

~~~~~ APOV ~~~~~ "Borrow?" Swan kept picking up my blocks and asking me. I let her, but I don't think she really knew what that meant. I hadn't gotten any of them back yet. I got tired of Swan "borrowing" my blocks while I was trying use them, so I asked Aunt Alice if I could go upstairs. I was glad she'd said yes.

Even then, I knew my new sisters were sick. Xandra, the bigger one, didn't have things on her face anymore, and she only had one wire left. Mollie still had things on her face, but the really big one was gone. Xandra didn't have to be in the box anymore, she had a crib now. Grandpa had put it right next to Mollie's box in Mommy and Daddy's new room. I wasn't sure what they were going to do with the old one. Maybe Grandpa and Grandma would sleep in there. Aunt Rachel would go to sleep when she was here, but nobody else did. I guess because they didn't have their own place to sleep, since Aunt Rachel's was on the couch. Soon I wondered if we would need a lot more rooms. There were a lot of people here. I liked them all, but I liked spending all day with Mommy better. Daddy didn't leave to go fix the cars at work anymore, but I still didn't get to play with him very much.

"Incoming!" Uncle Jasper called out as I was walking up the stairs. I didn't have to hold anybodies hand, I was allowed to go by myself. When I went into the room Mommy was sitting in Daddy's lap with her head on his chest. He said hi to me as he was picking Mommy up, and sitting her next to him. I think he liked to pick her up. He did it a lot when she had babies in her tummy. But Mollie and Xandra were not in there anymore.

"Hey buddy," Mom said opening her arms. I was allowed to sit in her lap again now and I was glad. So I climbed into it, and she wrapped her warm arms around me. "I'm happy you came up to see me, I was missing you," she said running her fingers through my hair. I liked it when she did that.

"I miss you Mommy," I told her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know things are different now, but they will go back to normal soon. Everybody will go back to their own house and it'll be just us, Daddy, and your sisters." I hugged her tightly, I liked the sound of that.

"Who could that be?" Mommy asked him. He just smiled at her. I could hear the gravel in the driveway crunching. It was a car. That meant it was one of Daddy's brothers. Maybe it's Seth? I like Seth. Or maybe Uncle Paul. He always came over with Aunt Rachel. Or it could be Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy too. Mommy sniffed the air, so I did too. I couldn't tell who it was though. I knew Mommy and Daddy's smells, my sisters, everybody's. My sisters smelled the same. Not Swan, but the babies. Also, they looked like they were the same person. There are two of them, but only one me, and only one Swan. I don't know why though.

Mommy got off the couch and when she did Daddy put his hand on the small of her back. When she got to the window she took a deep breath in.

"Jake, it's huge!" she said. I ran to the window and since I was too short to see out of it, I jumped up and grabbed on to Daddy's legs. In our driveway was a really big car. It was big, and shiny, and white. And big.

"Wow," I said. I dropped down and ran out of the room. Down the stairs, past Swan who was with Uncle Jasper, and I jumped up to turn the doorknob. When I pushed the door open, Aunt Alice was on the other side of it. I jumped, I had almost run right into her.

She smiled as she picked me up. Swan shoved past us to see what was going on. She shoved too much. "I knew, I knew!" she was screaming and pointing at the car as it was coming off the big truck. She screamed too much. And I really don't think she knew. But Aunt Alice was glad, so was Uncle Jasper. "Well done!" Aunt Alice told her. "You two stay here next to uncle Jasper. Mommy wants me to sit with your sisters for just a minute."

So we did and then Mommy and Daddy came outside. She still walked like she did when she had the babies in her tummy,slowly, and she was holding Daddy's hand.

"Carmen especially I think will get a kick out of it," Mommy said. Carmen said a lot of funny words that made me laugh when she talked to me, and she smelled nice too.

Daddy asked, "What do you guys think of our new car? It's a Denali."

"So big!" Swan said. I nodded.

"Is there a TV in there?" I asked.

I don't think Mommy knew, because she looked at Daddy. "Yup, it has all the cool stuff Mommy's little car has. We just needed a new one that had room for all of us!"

Mommy wanted to sit in the car, as she climbed in she told Daddy she didn't need any help, but he still kept his hand on her back. I don't think he was pushing her up though. He was just doing what Mommy did to me if I was climbing on something outside. When she got in she smiled and waved to us. She made the window go down and Daddy went up to the window and gave her a kiss.

"I do love you in white," he said.

I wanted to see inside it, so I asked Daddy if I could. He said yes and opened the door. Swan climbed in with Mommy, but that wasn't what I'd meant. I ran around around to the front of the car. "No, here," I said.

"Ohh," Daddy said. He picked me up so that I'd be able to see, and he told Mommy how to pop the hood. I heard a little noise and then he lifted up the hood.

I'd seen the inside of the other cars. The Rabbit was the coolest one. It was the one that he built! He said he used to ride around with Grandma in that car all the time. He took me for a ride up and down the driveway in it one time.

"Here's where you put the oil, and this is the battery here..." Daddy showed me all the parts of the car. The inside parts were as big as the outside ones.

"What would you think about going for a swim today, big guy?" Daddy asked me.

"Good idea," I said. I liked to swim. I didn't really need floaties, but I had to wear them. Except for that one time just Daddy and I went swimming when Mommy was taking a nap.

Daddy came swimming with me, so did Uncle Jasper. Daddy wanted Mommy to swim too, but she said, "Not today," and stayed upstairs with Aunt Alice. Swan never came in the pool, Aunt Rose did only sometimes. Those two liked to sit in chairs with sunglasses on and try to make their skin darker. I think they wanted to look like Daddy more.

I was having fun in the pool so I thought my other sisters would too. But Daddy said they were too little.

"When they are older, like Swan, they will be able to play with us," he promised.

Hopefully, those two wouldn't take all my blocks too, or I wouldn't have any left!  



	59. Back to Normal

A/N: Those of you who've told me you have missed this story, I felt the same way! The chapter just poured out of me, in only two days! That's never happened before, so don't expect it to happen again lol. I guess I just had a lot built up :) Work had calmed down, and my life, like Jake and Nessie's, is getting back to normal. I'm back! :D

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

Now that my babies were just over three weeks old, they finally looked like newborns. They were putting on weight and starting to get that healthy, chubby baby look. They were just now getting those pinch-able cheeks. They still slept with their monitors on, and Mollie still slept with the cpap for now, just to be safe. But other than that, the twins were unplugged. I enjoyed being able to see their gorgeous, identical faces all the time.

The feeding tubes were gone too, Mollie's only for the past few days. Xandra was able to keep down my milk more easily than Mollie, she was still getting the hang of it. So it just took a little more effort to keep her fed. I could feed them both at once, but I liked to do it one at a time. I had a lot of my milk in the freezer from when they were still on the feeding tubes, so Jake was able to help me. He was glad, he hardly ever got to feed Swan or Anthony when they were this little

They smiled now. At us, and mostly at each other. Swan and Anthony already knew a couple words at this age, but we knew the twins would be behind since they were born so early. As long as they didn't skip any milestones, and they hadn't, Grandpa assured us they'd just fine.

Jacob had gone back to work after feigning pneumonia. I missed him during the days he was gone, but I had my parents to help me. And our brief separations made the time we spent together so much sweeter. He'd been so reluctant to return, but once he got back into his routine, and remembered how much he likes working on cars, he was fine. I knew he would be.

So life was slowly going back to normal. Well, our new normal. Things were very busy, I had to remember not to push myself. As silly as it might sound, I had to remind myself that I did just give birth. Twice. It just felt like they'd always been here. The days of just Swan and Anthony seemed far away now.

Aunt Alice was throwing them a party tomorrow, sort of a baby shower/welcome babies thing. The invitations she'd send out said it would be an ice cream social. She was planning to have an ice cream bar, with 10 different kinds of ice cream. Every time I talked to her, the number of toppings we would have changed, but it was always more than 15. It was still warm enough that our human friends could enjoy the pool, and we could spend some time outside. The whole extended pack was coming. The Denalis were coming in tonight, and would be spending some time with everybody at the big house. My parents were planning on spending the night there too. Although I didn't mind so much getting up to feed Mollie and Xandra, there were nights I just needed to sleep, so my parents would stay. But tonight, it was just us.

We put the Mollie and Xandra into bed first, in the same crib, after they'd been fed. The monitors were on, and so was the wireless alarm on my nightstand. Then it was Anthony and Swan's turn. After everyone had been hugged, kissed, and told how much they were loved, we crawled into bed ourselves.

"Hey, Mommy," Jacob said as we wound ourselves around each other.

"Hi, Daddy." His big, warm hands started to roam my body, and I closed my eyes. We hadn't been intimate at all since the twins were born, we hadn't really been in the mood. We'd been far to distracted. But now, it felt wonderful to have his hands moving up and down my back, underneath my t-shirt. I let out a long sigh of contentment, as his hands moved down below the waistband of my panties to squeeze my ass.

"Ahhh."

He chuckled, then started kissing my neck. "I miss you."

I weaved my fingers together behind his head and lifted my own to give him better access to my neck. "I miss you too," I told him softly as he nibbled the space where my shoulder meets my neck. I was getting so turned on, so quickly. I could feel that familiar heat start at my core and radiate throughout my whole body. He paused his gentle biting as I peeled my shirt off. As I threw it on the floor and Jake resumed, but moved down to my breasts. He wrapped one of his arms around me, and slid a hand down the front of my panties. My breathing became heavy as he stroked me there, teasing me, barely touching me. He was driving me crazy, I dug my nails into his shoulders and groaned.

Finally, he parted me and used his middle finger to rub firm circles. "Oh, yes," I breathed. I felt him smile against my skin. He kissed a trail up to right under my ear and whispered in it.

"Do you want me to try a finger? Just one."

"Yes," I whispered back, without hesitation. His thumb replaced his finger, then I felt it easily glide inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream with pleasure. His thumb moved quickly back and forth as he arched his finger inside of me. He held my head to his chest as his skilled fingers sent me into ecstasy. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet things to me as my stifled cries came out as whimpers. My orgasm shook my whole body, and as soon as it was over I felt another one coming on.

"Keep going," I begged, digging my nails into Jacob's skin. He kissed me passionately until my body relaxed in his arms. I could then feel his insistent erection pressing against me through his boxers. I reached down and rubbed him through them, I felt him twitch.

"You aren't too tired are you?" he asked softly.

"Shh," I responded as I pulled his boxers over his hips. He kicked them away and I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him on to his back. I sat on his thighs and ran my hands over his hard abs. He smiled at me, and I smiled right back. I leaned down and pressed my body on his. I could feel his hardness as I ran my hands over his muscled shoulders and arms. I placed open mouthed kisses all over his chest, as he trailed his finger tips up and down my back.

When I sat up, he sat up with me. "Grab my lotion, hun," I told him. He twisted around, and got the bottle out of my night stand drawer. He squirted some into my waiting hand, then replaced the bottle. He watched me as I rubbed my hands together. Then I clasped my fingers together and took him into my hands. I stroked his head with my thumbs, he leaned back and moaned. I moved my hands up and down slowly, Jake's breathing deepened. He sat up and held on to my waist firmly. His hands went from there, to my stomach, to hold my breasts. It didn't take long until his features became twisted, and I knew he was very close. I doubled my pace and I felt his whole body jerk underneath me. He let out a groan as he reached his messy release.

"Oh God, Ness," he panted as I moved in to kiss him. We kissed slowly, winding down. After open mouthed kisses turned to soft pecks, we pulled away from each other.

"Maybe...I should go grab a wash cloth," he said.

I laughed, and told him that would probably be a good idea. We slept well that night. I woke up early so that I could get a shower before my little early risers got up. As I was drying myself off I could hear my two youngest start to cry. I opened my mouth to call to Jake, but I could hear him going into the nursery.

"Hey Daddy's girls! Are we hungry?" he cooed. "I think Mommy is coming, then it will be breakfast time."

After I'd dressed I went into the nursery where Jacob had already unhooked them from everything. He was in the rocking chair with Mollie, I wasn't surprised. He was very attached to her, I think all of her struggles had scared him more than he was willing to admit. Even to me.

"Hi girls," I sang. I kissed Mollie's forehead and got a smile. When I picked Xandra out of her crib, I got a smile from her too.

"I'll feed her, you feed Mollie?" I said.

"Sounds good, let's get these tummies full." He headed downstairs to prepare a bottle for Mollie from out of the freezer. Xandra and I got settled in the bed. Even though it was true this was one more thing that I had to do during the day, it was my favorite thing. In these quiet moments, we got to bond and grow closer.

"I hope you're ready for a busy day today. We've got a lot going on! You and your sister get to meet everybody, and I mean everybody! Grandpa Billy, and Grandpa Charlie will be coming back. So will Aunt Rachel, Uncle Paul, and your cousins. Daddy's brothers are coming, wait until you see them eat, it's insane," I assured her as she gazed up at me.

Jacob had stayed downstairs on the couch to feed Mollie. When I went down there to get breakfast, they were sitting there still, just smiling at each other.

"We've got a lot to do today, how does cereal sound, Daddy?" I asked.

"That's fine, but YOU don't have to do anything today, you already did the hard part!"

"Well I wanna do something. Do you want Raisin Bran Crunch?" I asked setting Xandra in her little infant chair. As long as she could see one of us, she'd be perfectly content there.

"Yeah," Jake answered me, still on the couch with Mollie. "You just worry about the kids today, I'll take care of everything else. You know after Alice gets done doing her thing, there won't be that much even left for me."

"That's true," I said, getting the cereal out of the pantry.

"All you have to do, is show off our kids," he said with a smile as he joined me in the kitchen.

I smiled down at the cereal bowls as I unstacked them and set them in a row on the counter. "I think I can handle that."

Anthony came bounding down the stairs then. "Morning buddy. Are you hungry?" I said putting Jake's bowl on the table. He sat down in front of it, with Mollie still cradled in his arm.

"Yes," he told me. "Hi Daddy, what do you have?" he asked, climbing up into a chair.

"Hey you, Raisin Bran Crunch," he told him.

"Mommy, I want that please." I'd have been surprised if he hadn't wanted what Jacob was having, he usually did. If Daddy had been having dirt for breakfast, Anthony would have tried it. As I got him his bowl, he waved to his sisters and blew them kisses. He was rewarded with big, toothless grins.

"Why don't they have teeth?" Anthony wondered out loud.

"They haven't come in yet, they probably will soon though," I told him. He pondered this as he ate his cereal.

Of course last to wake up, every day, was the little diva. She needed her beauty sleep after all! How she managed to make more of a racket coming down the stairs than A.J., I had no idea. She was still a tiny thing, she was 6 months old now, and looked like a small one year old. (Anthony meanwhile was almost one, but looks like he had already passed a year and was close to turning two.)

"Swan," I said without looking up from pouring Jacob's second bowl of cereal. "Good morning honey, but you know you are not supposed to come downstairs by yourself." She did know that she was supposed to call for one of us.

"I did it!" she announced proudly as she reached the bottom.

"You sure did," is what I told her. Pick your battles, is what I told myself. I guess it's not that big of a deal, she CAN do it, after all.

Swan scrambled up into a chair and examined her dad and brothers breakfasts, she was not impressed. "What do you want for breakfast, little missy?"

"Babies?" she asked.

"They already ate. They only drink milk, remember? Now how about you. We are having cereal, what kind do you want?"

She gracefully jumped out of the chair and ran to the pantry. "Lemme see?" she asked me sweetly. I went and opened the door for her, she stared up at her choices.

"Lucky arms," she said. I heard Jake snicker.

"Lucky CHARMS, sweetie," I said pulling the box from it's place on the shelf.

"Yes, Lucky arms," she said, prompting Jacob to laugh again.

I waited for it, as I was pouring the bowl she shouted as if an oncoming train were headed right for her. "No! Fruit Loops!"

At least I hadn't put the milk in yet this time. "Can we say please?" I reminded her.

"Please Fruit Loops?"

"And do we yell around the babies?"

"Oh. No," she said, as if it were something that suddenly occurred to her, as if she was not reminded of that at least twice a day.

When I placed the bowl in front of her, I kissed her on the top of her head. "Oh Swan, why are you so goofy?"

"I dunno," she chirped happily, and dug in.

I took my breakfast in a glass. Since I could easily survive on either blood, or food, I'd asked Grandpa to replenish my supply of donated blood just one more time. I thought of it as a meal replacement shake, I was still perfectly satisfied.

"Can we go see Pizza today?" Anthony asked Jake.

"I bet he'll come around, he'll want to see what everybody is doing," Jacob answered. We'd removed the gate from the porch, and now the wolves came and went. Sometimes Jake would take Anthony into the woods a little bit, and they'd call for Pizza. He always came to them. We saw at least one of them every day. Jake had been right, they hadn't gone far.

When breakfast was over, Jake offered to get the dishes into the dishwasher. "I got it," he said.

"You know that means you'll have to set Mollie down though, right?" I teased.

He returned my smirk. "Yes thank you, I did consider that."

I'd warned him before, he was going to spoil her. But his response had been, "It's not possible to spoil a newborn with love." Damn that book I'd given him. If it weren't for that, I'd always be right!

I got everybody but Mollie upstairs, I left her with her Daddy. I went to get Anthony dressed first, and sent Swan to go pick out her outfit. She seldom wore what I chose for her, so I just let her wear what she wanted. So long as it was seasonally appropriate of course.

Since us ladies would all be in dresses, I picked out a white button down for Anthony and a pair of khakis. He could dress himself for the most part. He just needed help with those tricky buttons and shoelaces.

"Did you find something yet, Swan?" I called out as I was getting Anthony's last button.

"Nope," came her reply.

"Well when you decide, bring it to the nursery and I'll help you with it. You can wear one of the nicer ones today."

"Ooo."

Anthony followed me to the babies room, where I got Xandra into her special dress for the day. It was lavender, and frilly, and just perfect for her to meet everybody in. She watched my hands as I clipped a little matching bow into her hair. I put impossibly tiny Mary Janes on her feet, and she was ready. "School girl shoes" Aunt Rosalie called them. Xandra looked so cute, it should be illegal.

I held her up in front of me and kissed her little face. "Everybody is just gonna eat you up!" Jacob and Mollie came in, and I held Xandra out to him. He laughed. "Aren't I so cute, Daddy?" I said.

"Mommy is right, I think I might just have to eat you up." He pretended to bite Xandra's ear, and she squirmed and giggled. "How about you, can Daddy eat you up?" He pretending to bite Mollie's ear too, and got the same reaction her sister had given.

As Jake got her dressed, I went to see what Swan was up to. I found her on the floor of her room, scowling. She was naked except for a diaper, a tiara, and a pair of white tights which were twisted around her knees.

"Oh, Swan," I said getting down on the floor with her. I gently set Xandra on the floor beside us, and quickly pulled Swan's tights up. "Are we wearing this one today?" I said, leaning over to reach for the pink satin dress on her bed.

"Uh huh," she said, happy now that her tights situation was resolved.

"Very nice choice," I told her, holding the dress open so she could step into it. Once she was in, I zipped it up the back and smoothed it out. "A tiara though, sweetie? Really?"

"Really!" she said, then noticed Xandra's shoes. "Mine!" she cried.

"No, no. Those are hers. Yours are in your closet, go get them and you can wear yours too." So miss "me too" wore her Mary Janes also.

We hadn't really planned on dressing up, but we wanted to match Mollie and Xandra. Jake wore a nice button down shirt like Anthony, untucked. While Jake and I got dressed, Anthony and Swan played in her room, and the twins were on our bed, surrounded by pillows just in case somebody learned to roll over. I picked out an emerald green halter dress that tied behind my neck. I knew I'd need to slip away and feed my little guests of honor every so often, and that would make it easy.

"Is my bra showing?" I asked looking over my shoulder. He gave a heavy sigh of mock sadness.

"Nope."

"You're goofy. You do look very handsome though," I told Jacob, putting my hands on his chest. He took hold of my waist and grinned.

"And you look very beautiful, Mommy." I just loved being called that, by Jake too. I put my head on his chest with it turned towards the girls, and I felt his lips brush my hair a few times. One of his hands moved to my upper back where he made slow circles on my bare skin. We watched as Xandra lifted her head up off the bed, just a little.

"Are you trying to sit up, my big girl?" Jake asked. It looked like she was, but she gave up, and turned to look at her sister. Mollie started to laugh, and for a second Xandra looked surprised, but then joined her. They laughed and laughed, at nothing at all.

"What's so funny, you two?" I asked them. They both looked at us, then back at each other, and resumed their laughter. The sound of it was just so delightful we had to join them. "I guess we don't get to know the joke," I said with a shrug.

Jake gently pulled away from me and bent down to kiss them both. He adjusted Xandra's bow, that had come a little loose during her fit of giggles. "There we go my love, now you both look as perfect as Mommy does."

I gave a little snort. "Mommy needs to brush her hair though." I reached out and gave each of my matching babies a little tickle. "I'm even going to wear makeup today. We are going to have so much fun, and everybody is going to come tell you how cute you are! It's gonna be a very, very special day."

A/N: Stay tuned to see how the party goes! An ice cream social sounds like a good time :)

As always, thank you so much for reading. And for reviewing too, this story is approaching 1,000 reviews and I can hardly believe it! This story is like my baby and my best friend at times, and it makes so me happy to know others love it just as much, and are willing to take the time to tell me so.


	60. Party's Over

A/N: I've been getting asked how long I plan on keeping this story going, and the short answer to that is, as long as I have ideas! The long answer is, as of right now I plan to take it at least until the kids grow up and look like they are 18. I know who two of the kids will marry when they grow up, and what a certain somebodys career will be :) I'm not telling, I only mention it so I could show you guys that I plan on taking this family much, much farther into the future. Some of you may have also read HVC, this story will not end in the same way at all. There is a very good chance of a sequel, although at this point I have no idea who it would center around. That's too far off to think about yet ;)

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

Aunt Alice had not been kidding around about that ice cream bar. Before everybody arrived, I slowly walked past it with Mollie in my arms, checking everything out. Unless they made steak flavor, I wasn't really that interested in having any, but it was still something to see. "Wow, Bavarian Raspberry Crunch, Toasted Almond Fudge, sounds kinda fancy. Are you sure the kids will like it?" I asked Aunt Alice.

"Don't be silly, they won't care what it's called." She spaced out for a second, and I could tell she was having a vision. "Ew, don't let Swan try the coffee one. If you do, she'll get into it when nobody's looking. After she pigs out, it will all come back up. It won't be a pretty sight."

"Yikes, thanks for the heads up."

Jake was on the other side of the bar, checking out the toppings with Xandra in his arms, and Swan at his heels. There was chocolate covered coffee beans, nuts, coconut flakes, at least a dozen kinds of candy. Aunt Alice had ground up several kinds of candy bars into fine powders, and there was of course lots of sauces and fruits. Jake was helping himself to a few samples.

"I try?" Swan asked.

"Sure. Wanna try a gummy worm?" he asked her.

"Uh huh."

"She's never had gummy bears or anything, has she?" Jake asked me as he fished out a brightly colored gummy worm. Before I could answer, my mom did.

"She has, she likes them," she said, not looking up from the coloring page she was working on with Anthony at a picnic table. She gave my kids too much candy, at least she managed to tire them out after.

Swan took the worm from Jake, laughed loudly at it, then bit it in half. "Look! I bite him!" she said standing on her toes waving the second half of the worm at Jacob.

"You sure did." Jake picked out another worm, and put it in his mouth, leaving most hanging out. As he held the worm in his teeth he leaned across the bar. "C'mere," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Like Lady and the Tramp!" he said around the worm.

I laughed, and told him he was weird. But I brought my face to his and captured the other end of the gummy worm in my mouth. We each bit into it until our lips met in the middle. He held my face in his free hand as we shared that brief kiss, then he pulled away, smiling and chewing.

Paul and Rachel arrived loudly then, as they always did. Their own set of twins had just passed the one year mark. They were not walking yet, but they sure could crawl fast.

"Hi cousins!" Caroline shouted waving. Anthony abandoned his coloring page and ran to greet her. Those two got along very well. Caroline and Swan had a love hate relationship though. They were either best friends, or screaming at each other. They were both so strong willed. For now, Swan was happy to stay close to Jacob.

People slowly started to arrive. When Billy and Grandpa Charlie got there, my mom shook her finger at him. "I told you to bring your swim trunks Dad, you haven't gone swimming with us yet!"

He waved his hand at her dismissively, but smiled. "Nobody needs to see my beer gut, Bells." He looked a little uncomfortable at first. I knew my family was strange to him, but I also knew he loved us and that was the important thing.

When the Denalis came I found I'd been right, they loved our new car, Carmen especially. And everyone pretty much fell in love with my girls right on the spot. Who could blame them?

I was most looking forward to Emily's arrival, because I had not gotten to meet baby Willow yet. She was even more precious than she'd looked in the pictures I'd seen. Emily and I hugged tightly, and introduced our new daughters to each other.

"It's up to us to make some boys I guess. I think they are making too many girls on purpose," Embry said to Quill,

"No way. Even though I've got two, I'd take 20 more of you in a heartbeat," I told Xandra.

Emily laughed. "So I'm guessing you guys aren't done yet?"

"Nope. We want a whole baseball team! Are you guys done?"

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Nah, probably not."

When we let the kids loose on the ice cream, it was quite a sight. I went into the house to get 2 rolls of paper towels, we would need them. Anthony had chosen his toppings very carefully. As he ate, sitting next to Dove, he seemed pleased with his selection, marsh-mellows and crushed up Butterfinger. Swan on the other hand, had so many I couldn't even tell for sure what kind of ice cream she had. But I could at least tell it wasn't the coffee flavor, so I just let her have fun stirring her bowl as it melted.

I sat next to Jacob with Xandra in my arms as he enjoyed his root beer flavored ice cream. When his phone went off in his pocket, he took it out and looked at it.

"Oh, it's Seth!" he flipped open phone and said, "Hey, I was wondering where you were at. We are already digging in to the ice cream."

Since I was sitting right there, I could hear Seth's voice clearly. "Oh man, save me some, will ya? We-"

"Save me some too," came Leah's voice.

"_Any_way," Seth went on, "Some logging truck lost all the logs of the back. They're all over the road. So we're stuck."

"Woah! Did anybody get hurt?" Jake said.

"Nah. The driver is fine 'cause he didn't wreck, he just lost his load. It looks like there weren't any cars behind him when they fell off. We're only the 3rd car back from this hot mess. There's absolutely no way around it though. So even though we could get these logs moved in about 30 seconds, we have to wait. I was gonna just run, but we can't really leave the car here as my sister so kindly pointed out to me."

"Well we can't!" Leah said.

"Okay, well don't worry about it, just get here when you can. We'll save you some ice cream, and we haven't even started on the food yet. We'll be here," Jacob assured him.

"Stuck in the car with Leah. Poor guy," I said. Paul and a few of Jake's brothers laughed.

"When he gets here, he'll probably jump right in the pool, and hold his breath down there as long as he can just to get away from her," Quil said.

Since everybody was full from ice cream, Jacob and I decided to hold off on the real food for a little while.

"You wolves will eat anything though," I teased.

"True, but can't we wait just a little while?"

"I know, I'm just messing with you. We'll wait a little longer. Everybody can get some swimming in, or whatever they want to do. Let me see your phone so I can text him." Since I was wearing a dress and had no pockets, mine was inside. Everybody I knew was here anyway.

I typed out a message to Seth.

hey its ness. let us know when ur on the way.

"We can get the food going when they are on their way then," I said to Jake, he nodded. Jake's phone went off and I opened it up.

we will. c u soon. ps leah is so annoying.

I held up the phone to Jake to show him what Seth had said. I tried to make a sad face out of sympathy for poor Seth, but I was also attempting not to laugh, so I ended up with a very strange expression, so Jake cracked up.

My uncles started a football game with the wolves. Jacob didn't play though, he was busy holding Xandra as a few of the Denalis cooed over her. They didn't run as fast as they could, or throw as far as they could so that some of the older kids could play. Dove played, and so did Cole and Marla (Kim and Jared's kids.) I sat next to Claire, as she cheered Quil on, with Mollie in my arms. Anthony stood at my feet, leaning back against my legs. He was watching with great interest.

"Do you want to try, honey? I'm sure they will let you play if you ask," I told him. He looked back at me and nodded. "Don't be shy, go ask," I said, nudging him forward. He took a few steps and waved his arms to get the players attention.

"Can I play?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on," Garrett told him.

"Come be on our team," Embry said waving him over. "Are you fast like your Daddy?" Embry asked.

"I'm fast," Anthony assured him as he ran to him.

"Good," Embry said, and he bent down to quickly explain the rules to him. "If somebody gives you the ball, run as fast as you can that way. The other team will be trying to get you, so you gotta run fast!" Embry pointed towards the edge of the woods. "And if somebody on the other team has the ball and you see them running this way, tackle them! Got it?"

"I got it."

"Be careful with him," I cautioned.

Anthony was shown where he should stand, and when the next play started his Uncle Paul handed him the ball. He stood there clutching it to his chest with both arms for a second, until Paul put his hand on his back and pointed him in the right direction.

"Run!" he told him. You could almost see a light bulb going off over Anthony's head as he remembered what he was supposed to do. He took off at his top speed. He was almost as fast as a human adult. As he ran he kept looking behind him. He was thrilled that nobody who was chasing him was even coming close. They were all moving in what was practically slow motion for them, but he didn't seem to notice, it sure wasn't ruining his fun.

"Don't get me! Don't get me!" he shrieked through his laughter.

"Go A.J.!" my mom shouted.

"I'm going!" he called, looking behind him as he approached the rocks that were being used to mark the start of the end-zone. Nobody had told him exactly where he was supposed to stop though, so he gleefully continued running into the woods. Uncle Emmett jogged to scoop him up, and brought him back to the end-zone, where he showed him how to spike the ball. Anthony threw it on the ground just as Uncle Emmett had.

"Yay! You did it, buddy!" I cheered. "That's my little man!" I looked down at Mollie, who was looking very alert. She seemed to be pretty interested in all the running around and shouting that was going on. "Did you see that? Your brother is pretty fast!"

Jacob was no longer able to resist playing after that, he gave Xandra to my Dad. She was getting hungry anyway, and he went off to feed her. I watched as the game got more competitive. They'd given all the kids a turn, letting them each get a touchdown or two, letting the kids "tackle" them. One by one, the kids got tired of it and dropped out.

Anthony ran to me, his little face flushed. "I got the touchdown!"

"I know, I saw! That was so cool."

As Anthony climbed up onto the picnic table bench, Jacob's phone went off. I picked it up off the table and said, "I bet I know who that is!" It was Seth.

on our way

So Aunt Rosalie and Nanna went to go start the food. Mollie started her little wiggles and whimpers then to let me know she was hungry. "All right sweet girl, let's go upstairs."

I took her into mine and Jake's room, and we got settled on the bed. I stroked her cheek with my index finger. "What do you think of everybody, huh? They all just love you, and so does Mommy. Yes, I do."

When I heard Seth and Leah pull up, I only heard one car door open and close. I listened close and Leah, always her cheerful self, greeted everyone with, "Two freaking hours behind that truck!"

"That sucks," Sam said, trying to be sympathetic.

"Sure does," Paul said, sounding bored.

"So where's your brother?" I heard Jake say.

"He's still in the car. Where'd you get that beer?"

"Right there," I heard Sam tell her. "What's Seth doing in the car still?"

"How should I know? He's a weird kid," I could tell from the way the volume of her voice changed that she was walking away, and that conversation was over.

I went back to Mollie, she ended up being done sooner than I thought. "That's all for now?" I asked when she turned her face away. "That's okay my tiny one, if you change your mind, you know there's more where that came from," I said smiling down at her. I looked out the window when I walked past, and saw Seth greeting Jacob. They were doing that "guy hug" where two men shake hands, then slap each other on the back.

"Let's go say hi," I told Mollie as we descended the stairs. As we walked towards Seth, who was standing with Jake and his sister, I passed Swan who was standing alone, eying the ice cream bar.

"Uh uh!" I said, causing her to jump.

"Hi, Mommy," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, hi yourself, you stinker. Go by Grandpa for a bit." She was busted. She ran to my dad and sat right on his feet, pouting as he was talking to Elezar.

"Hey Seth, glad you made it. We waited for you guys to eat." He looked...well, he just didn't look like himself. "Anyway, this is Mollie," I said proudly, looking down at her. As she stared at Seth I told her, "That's Seth, honey."

"Could I?" Seth had his arms out, reaching for her. Jake and I hadn't planned on letting anybody but family hold the twins, we knew this could all easily become overwhelming for them. But I found myself unable to deny his request. I wordlessly held her out to him, and his breath hitched. As I handed her to him, I noticed he was shaking, but I was not afraid that he would drop her. I knew he wouldn't. I also noticed the yard had become strangely silent, and completely motionless. Nobody was playing football, or eating, or talking, or even breathing. There weren't even any birds chirping. _Nothing._

As he took her in his arms, every hair on my body stood on end, and I shivered once.

"Hi Mollie," he whispered, looking down at her in his arms. "She's...she's so incredible. You are the prettiest baby ever, yes you sure are." He laughed softly to himself. "I was being so silly," he cooed. "I was afraid before, and I'm sorry. I'm not anymore though." They stared at each other, seemingly unaware of their audience. We watched, all captivated by the magic and power of what was happening before us. Seth held Mollie up in front of his face. He touched his forehead to hers, she put her tiny hands on either side of her face. When she grinned at him, he laughed again. "This is it isn't it. This is what it feels like. I knew it was you. Don't ask me how, but I knew it, Mollie."

I was amazed by what we were witnessing. I looked at Jacob, expecting to see...I don't know what I expected really, but not what I saw. His nostrils were flaring.

"Jake?" I said. I seemed to have brought him out of the daze he was in.

"Nope!" he shouted as he snatched Mollie away from Seth, it had made both of them jump, and Mollie started to cry. Seth looked like he'd just been shoved out the door in the a blizzard, with no clothes to keep him warm. "Nope, nope, nope. Get out of here. Go home Seth, we are not doing this."

The way Seth's face fell was heart wrenching. "What?" Seth asked, dumbfounded.

"I said. Get. Out."

Seth didn't move.

Jake held Mollie close to his chest, and craned his neck out so he could shout right into Seth's face. "LEAVE!"

Mollie cried louder and started to squirm as Jake quickly walked towards the house with her. I stood frozen for a moment. I looked at Seth who was standing there with his mouth opened. I wasn't sure what I should say, and to who.

I was angry at Jake for upsetting Mollie, and I felt sorry for Seth. I ran into the house after Jacob, out of the corner of my eye I saw Daddy leading Grandpa Charlie around the side of the house, where I knew he'd parked his cruiser.

I followed the sound of Mollie's cries upstairs, when I reached the bedroom door I found it locked. I groaned. "Jacob, open the door." He ignored me, as he sang to Mollie.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

"Jacob!"

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass."

I twisted the doorknob until I heard the metal bending. He can fix it later, since it's his fault, I thought to myself. The nursery door was open, and Jacob was sitting in the rocking chair with Mollie, still crying, squirming against his chest.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you upset her like that?"

"Ness, she is fine. Do you mean to tell me you are happy about this?" he demanded.

"Well it certainly changes things. But if I could have chosen anybody, I would have chosen Seth. You would have too, admit it."

"This changes **_everything._** It's not just going to be us anymore, it's going to be us, and him." Jacob groaned and leaned his head back against the rocking chair. "With three girls, I freaking knew it. Why did it have to be _her _though? It just had to be her! This is insane," he muttered.

"Nobody ever said it made sense. _We_ don't make any sense. I only carry our babies for four months, if that. Swan looks twice her real age, so do I for that matter, who cares? That hasn't stopped us from being happy. Don't you want her to be as happy as we are? She'll always be taken care of now."

"She doesn't need somebody else to take care of her!" he insisted angrily. "And I didn't say I don't want her to be happy. He's 23 years old though!"

I stared at him in disbelief at the ridiculous words that had just spewed from his lips. "Jacob, you have _got _to be kidding me," I said. "What about us? My parents?"

"This is not the same thing!" he insisted stubbornly as Mollie quietly watched us.

"How is it not the same, Jacob?" I shouted.

"Because it's my daughter!"

"That doesn't explain what your problem is." I waited a moment for him to answer. I let him take his time. This had better be good.

"I won't share her," he said quietly.

I finally left the doorway and crossed the room, I stood in front of him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the chair. He still held Mollie to one side of his chest, while I rested my head on the other side. I looked at Mollie as I spoke.

"We'll figure it out. Everything will be fine," I promised both of them.

I felt his hand pressing between my shoulder blades. "Now I just feel like our time is limited with her."

"It's not though. She'll still be ours, forever, and ever, and ever."

When I heard Leah's voice outside, I pulled away from Jake slightly and looked out the window. "Real nice, Seth. When she grows up in like four years are you gonna have little vamp babies with her? Mom is gonna be _thrilled_," she said with a biting sarcasm.

My head felt as if it would explode with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. Jacob actually had a look of fear flicker across his face.

I was standing in front of Leah in less than two seconds, hissing at her. "If you ever talk about any of my kids with that tone in your voice again, there'll be nothing left of your body to even bury. A premature infant? That's a new low, even for you. Leave. Before I humiliate you and frighten my children. You won't ever be welcome here again," I growled.

She growled right back. But then she turned to run into the woods, and phased at the same time. When she pushed off with her front feet, and kicked back with her hind legs to start running, her huge paws came towards me. All I had time to do was throw my hands in front of my face. I felt her claws digging into my forearms and I fell back onto the ground. There was screaming, and a lot of blood. I could hear Swan above all the others. Before I'd had time to even process what had just happened, Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle were each kneeling at my side, wrapping something around my arms. I noticed it was their shirts, then Jacob, phased, went running past me.

"Jacob!" I cried. "Don't." He stopped, and turned around, whining.

"You crazy bitch!" Paul hollered and sent his half empty beer bottle sailing end over end into the woods. I heard a yelp and I knew his aim had been perfect.

"Paul," Rachel cautioned him, pushing Caroline so that she was standing behind her. The air around him quivered. "Calm down," she said in a gentle voice as she backed away. Jacob put himself infront of Paul with one long bound and barked at him.

"No, I'm fine," Paul assured them as he regained control. "Really, I'm fine."

Jacob slowly backed away, then ran around the side of the house. As I heard him going in the front door, I looked down at my arms. I could see the deep gashes through the shirts that were being used as tourniquets.

"You'll heal just fine," Grandpa assured me. I could see the blood that had soaked through the shirts. I didn't at first, but I was really feeling the pain now. I felt Jacob behind me, human again, wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah. Where's Mollie?"

"I have her." I twisted my body around to see my mom standing next to the house with her. Mollie looked upset, so did my other kids. I put my head between my knees and groaned. Swan and Anthony were hiding behind Nanna's legs, I called them over to me. They came to stand between my drawn up knees.

"There's no reason to be afraid guys. She's gone now, and we won't ever have to see her again, okay?"

"Okay," Swan sniffled.

"Mommy, why did you yell?" Anthony asked me.

"She was not talking nicely about Mollie. We stick up for each other in this family, buddy. If she won't be nice, then she just isn't allowed over here anymore."

"And she hurt you, too," Anthony added with a frown.

"Yes, she's not coming back here because of that also. As nasty as Leah is, I don't think she meant to scratch Mommy. It was just an accident."

I looked around for Seth, I could still smell him. My eyes found him, looking a little dazed, in the same spot he'd been standing the last time I saw him.

"Come here," I said gently, patting the grass next to me. He sat there, facing me, curling his knees up and resting his chin on them. I felt Jacob's arms slip from around my shoulders, and he walked calmly back into the house. Seth was looking at me, but his eyes frequently darted over to Mollie.

"Why don't you just go back home for now," I suggested.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Just go home, you can come over for lunch tomorrow."

It wasn't how we'd planned things, it wouldn't be easy. But it will all work out, I was positive.

A/N: Some of you are too damn smart, and figured out certain things already lol. But my question to those of you is this, did everybody react the way you thought they would? Also, will All Grown Up reach 1,000 reviews on this chapter? I hope so! :D Thanks for reading


	61. Rules, Boundaries, and Limitations

A/N: Welcome back, enjoy!

~~~~~~  
SPOV  
~~~~~~

I'd thought that I was falling in love with Nessie. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I was scared, and miserable. Of course I knew that could never be. When they'd told everyone she was pregnant again, I felt even more awful. Being in love with your pack brothers _pregnant _wife seemed so much worse.

I wasn't sure who I could even talk to about it. Normally I could go to Jake with anything. My sister was out, she probably would have just laughed. I didn't want her knowing about this anyway. I couldn't go to my mom about such personal stuff, and it was times like this I really missed my dad.

Even though he wasn't our leader anymore, I went to talk to Sam. He was still somebody I could trust, and respect. I didn't want to pester him with my problems when his own wife was just a few weeks away from giving birth. But we managed to find an afternoon to talk, when Emily was taking a nap with Dove in their bed.

"She's a champion napper," Sam said affectionately of Emily. "She'll probably sleep longer than Dove today."

I told him how I'd been feeling. How I'd never found Nessie so beautiful before, it was impossible to get her out of my head. I couldn't even go for a run, because who knew who else would be there? We can feel each other phase in and out, but sometimes when somebody pops in, they catch the end of a thought you had hoped to keep private. I was afraid that Jake would literally kill me. That was the only thing keeping me away from Nessie, my sense of self preservation.

Sam listened, and when I was done he said, "Wow, you really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea who you are acting like?"

"Um, no?"

"Jacob. When Bella was pregnant," he said.

"Holy shit," I breathed. "I'm gonna..." Sam just nodded. "What should I do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, man. As far as I know, you're the only person who's ever known ahead of time. And I don't think it's something you can prepare for. I guess all you can do is wait."

"What does it feel like?" I wondered.

Sam smiled and looked kind of far away, even as he was still looking at me. "What, that moment, or the whole deal?"

"Both?"

He thought about it for a minute. "It's so hard to put into words. It's gonna be the best moment of your life though, I can tell you that much. Everything will make sense all of the sudden. People want to know the meaning of life and all of that, well you'll be able to see yours, right in front of you. You and Quil are kind of in the same boat with this waiting thing. He might be more of a help to you, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Then, once you are together, it's not like being with any of the girls you've dated before. It's more intense. None of those girls matter anymore, you realize they never really have." I'd dated before, but nothing too serious. It was too hard to have total honesty, when you are living with such a big secret. There were rules about who could be in on it, specific rules. A few movies and a couple Italian dinners do not entitle somebody access to our world. It was just easier to be single.

"It's like comparing eating pine cones to fillet mignon," he said.

"I've actually eaten a pine cone before. Leah dared me when we were little. She either dared me, or just plain made me. I can't remember," I said.

Sam laughed. "I wish I could say I was surprised by that. Oh yeah, here's something to think about, do you know anybody who has imprinted who's lasted working somewhere full time?"

I thought about it, "Now that you mention it, no."

"We just can't stand it. Emily and I would rather have a little less money, and more time together. Forty hours a week just isn't possible," he explained.

We looked towards bedroom when we heard the bed springs. Emily slowly shuffled through the doorway.

Damn, that is gonna be a big baby! I thought to myself. Emily, with her eyes half closed, waddled over to Sam. She knelt in his lap, and he winced when her knees dug into his thighs. She then sat on her feet, and curled up to Sam. As soon as her eyes closed again, she started to snore lightly. Sam chuckled and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Now that she's so close to having the baby, she's really uncomfortable. She can't sleep in the same position for very long. Her back just kills her." As he spoke he'd started to rub small, firm circles on her lower back with his fingertips. One could easily assume he'd spend a lot of time doing that lately.

"When's she due?" I asked.

"Two weeks, and five days. She's ready now though," he said with a smile.

I returned his smile as I slowly got up from the couch. "I should probably head home."

"You can stay, we aren't bothering her, trust me." To prove his point he said in a conversational tone, "Hey Em, the house is on fire." I laughed when she didn't move an inch.

"That's okay, I've got some thinking to do anyway. Just do me a favor and don't say anything to anybody."

He nodded, I knew he wouldn't. While I didn't want to be a trespasser in their relationship, I have to admit I had watched the two of them closely, in those short moments before I left. On my way home I thought about how even though she was barely conscious, she was hurting and went right to him. I payed attention to the way he treated her. When the day came, I wanted to be a good husband. I didn't know what her name was yet, but I wanted to be the best husband I could for her. I knew I had a lot to learn. Lesson one. That's how you treat your imprint, when she is heavy with your child.

After they found out Ness was carrying twins, I didn't hear from Jake as much. That worried me. A lot. I tried to act like everything was normal. I had to allow myself that one visit though. When Jake home from work I felt a little guilty. Just because I had a secret from him.

The day Nessie gave birth, everybody got a mass text about her going into labor, then nothing. I didn't sleep all night, I felt like I was going insane. The next morning, I got the text that the girls were having problems, but were hanging in there. Mollie and Alexandra. Mollie was the one, because she was baby B. The one who responded when I touched her through her mothers skin. My Mollie. I knew that was her, the little one.

The first three weeks of her life, were the very worst of mine. I wanted to go over there so badly. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't even eat, I was loosing weight. But Sam told me I needed to wait and meet her on Jacob's terms. He was afraid Jake wouldn't take the news well. I was concerned too, but I hoped he would surprise me.

The moment I saw her, all the pain and worry of the past three weeks went away. It was unbelievable. She was here, she was okay. And she was just devastatingly beautiful. Sam had been right, it was the most amazing moment of my life. Everything I did from now on, would be for her.

Jake's reaction had hurt, I had just hoped that out of all people, he would understand. At least Nessie did. As hard as it was to leave that day, the tiny voice of reason inside of me told me that I probably should. Especially after what Leah had done.

When I got home, she was sitting on the couch, wearing a wife-beater t-shirt and boxer shorts, texting like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just slashed up our pack brothers imprint. I assumed she was talking with her boyfriend, Patrick. He was pretty much the only person who could tolerate her. I just stood in front of her, she ignored me.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" I demanded.

"Not really," she said without looking up from her phone.

"You really hurt Nessie!"

"It's about time somebody reminded her she's not invincible. She had it coming. It was her own fault. If she hadn't gotten in my face like that, she wouldn't have been that close when I phased," she said casually. I just couldn't believe the way her mind worked, that she had actually managed to rationalized herself into being right. So I moved on.

"If you talk like that about Mollie again, _I'll _be the one in your face. Nessie just beat me to it."

She got up and stood right in front of me. "Wanna do something about it, huh? I'll tell you one thing, if I'd imprinted on one of those little shits, I woulda hung myself on the spot."

Without even hesitating I said, "Here's hoping the next one is a boy," and hauled off and punched her right in the jaw. The bones in her face cracked, and my hand stung. She shrieked and held her face, she looked shocked.

"Fuck you, Seth," she muttered and stalked off to her room. Like all bullies, she was really a coward.

"And everybody knows you are just jealous of Ness, nobody could _ever _love you the way Jake loves her," I shouted angrily at the closed door of her room. I could hear her doing something in there, but I didn't care what it was. As long as she was away from me. So I went into my room and sat on my bed, fuming.

I was glad she got her stupid ass banned from Jake's place. I didn't want her near Mollie, or Ness.

~~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~~

"We are gonna have to set some rules. And some boundaries. And limitations. _After _you and I have talked about it," he told me as he was pulling on his work jeans. I decided not to tell him he was being totally redundant, and had just pretty much said the same thing three times. I had been searching for the words to make this okay in Jacob's mind. I just hadn't found them yet.

We'd hardly slept after last night, it had been terrible. I was annoyed at Jacob for not understanding, and I was so angry at Leah. I didn't know all of the packs laws, but Jacob said even after this, they could not just kick her out. I'd been right, Daddy said she hadn't meant to do it. But he also said, she was far from sorry about it. As angry as I was, I wasn't going to let her control me and I was determined to keep a good attitude. I refused to act surly with my kids or my husband because of that pathetic creature. Jacob wasn't doing so great with that.

"I wish you would calm down," I said as I sat up in bed watching him get dressed.

"Come into the bathroom with me, you need your bandages changed and I want to clean you up before I go."

I followed him into the bathroom, halfheartedly protesting. "You really don't need to clean my arms, I doubt I can even get an infection. I've never had one before."

"Well you aren't going to have one now," he told me as he was squatting in front of the open cabinet under the sink, selecting first aid supplies. As he lined them up onto the edge of the sink, I decided to just humor him. Whatever makes him happy.

I held my arms out to him and he carefully peeled away the bandages that had replaced the bloody shirts. I managed not to wince, it still hurt a little. There was some dried blood on them, but not nearly as much as I expected to find when I'd woken up this morning. Jacob shook with anger as he gingerly cleaned my deep wounds.

"Jake," I said softly.

"Hmm?" he said looking up into my eyes.

"I'm all right," I assured him.

He sighed heavily and ripped some clean bandages off the roll. "If one of the kids had been right there...If you'd been holding one of them."

"But that isn't what happened. She's gone, and she's not gonna come back," I said. He'd never told me this before last night, but the pack had to listen to me also, as the alpha's mate. "And please, please try to be understanding about Seth. Don't you remember how that felt?"

He smiled for half a second. "Of course I do. That was the first day of my life, really."

"And look how you acted on the first day of Seth's."

"I just want her to be all ours," he said with a trace of sadness in his voice, but then it was gone. "I had rules, and so will he. For one, he's not gonna be over here constantly." Oh please, I thought to myself. You came and went as you liked when I was a baby. But I didn't say it.

"You know it would be cruel to not let them see each other, Jacob."

"I didn't say that. I'm talking about stuff like he needs to call first. I don't want him being like Alice who shows up here whenever the hell she wants. I mean, what if he drops by and we're...you know," he said letting his voice trail off.

"Jake, be serious. When is the last time we were actually able to, 'you know' during the day? And I think he has the common sense to not show up here at night."

"Not anymore, I remember that much! Common sense with him is now a thing of the past. Just tell him that much today when he comes over," Jake said, and kissed my wrists before putting away the first aid supplies.

"What, that he has no common sense?" I said.

Jake smirked at me. "Sure, if you want. But I meant about how he has to call first. Visiting hours at The House of Black are between 9 a.m. and 9 p.m., sharp."

"Yes, Mr. Black," I said seriously.

"Okay then, Mrs. Black." I put my hands behind his head and pulled his face down to mine, he kissed me tenderly.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"I love you too."

When Seth showed up on our doorstep at 11:00 a.m. I teased him when I answered the door. "Who eats lunch at eleven?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I do?"

"Well you're weird, Seth."

"Yeah, but I've accepted it."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on in." I turned the oven on so that it could get heated up while we said our hellos. Anthony was outside playing with Pizza, Swan was hiding under the kitchen table, clinging to her doll. She had never been afraid of our little wolves before, but in her mind, after last night they were not to be trusted. As far as the gray one, she was right.

Next to her sister, in her matching infant chair on the kitchen table, was the object of Seth's affection, reaching for him. It was really something to watch his face, relief washed over it. Like running around all day, then finally getting to put your feet up at the end of it.

"Hey you two," he said. Xandra smiled at him, Mollie kicked her legs and positively beamed. I'd never seen her that excited. "Is it okay if I hold her?" Seth asked me hopefully.

"Sure," I said. When he reached for her, she squealed happily.

"I'm happy to see you too!" he told her. Seth was so happy in fact, he actually laughed as he picked her up. She kicked her feet so much as he held her up in front of his face, he could hardly hold her steady. "Did you get even more beautiful then you were yesterday? I think you might have!" She started to babble to him. No words yet, but plenty of sounds.

"Wow! Aren't we talkative today!" I said to her.

"What are you trying to say there, huh? You'll get it soon enough. I know you will," Seth told her sweetly.

I picked up Xandra and gave her a little kiss, we were going to have to put a little more effort into keeping things equal with these two. I took her with me as I looked through the fridge. "They might start talking soon. Swan and Anthony said a few words around this age, but these two will be a little behind since they were born so early." I told Xandra, "You just take your time."

I got out an unopened bag of chicken fingers, no doubt with Seth here we would eat the whole thing. I got out a big can of peaches and sat back down at the table while the chicken cooked.

"I'm really sorry about your arms," he said looking guiltily at my bandages. "Do they hurt?"

I shrugged. "A little, at least Grandpa said I won't have any scars. You're not the one who should be apologizing though."

"I know. If it makes you feel any better, I punched her right in her ugly face last night."

I snickered. "Good!"

Anthony hurried inside when he got a whiff of the chicken cooking. He gave Seth the twenty questions routine while we waited for our lunch to be ready.

"You are a wolf like Daddy?"

"Uh huh."

"What color?"

"Light brown," he answered.

"Daddy is kind of red, and kind of brown too," Anthony said knowingly. I chuckled to myself. It always made me laugh when he helpfully informed the people around him of things they already knew.

"Did you see that gray one?" Anthony asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, she's mean huh?" Seth said.

"Yes! The gray one hurt Mommy!" A.J. said with as much anger as he could muster.

"Grays smelly one!" A little voice shouted from under the table.

A few dozen questions later, I served our lunch. Swan decided if there was food involved, she could come out from under the table. She did not care for the peaches though. She told me they were, "slimy" with a frown. I sort of agreed with her, so I wasn't about to force her to eat them.

So we were mostly enjoying our lunch, until Seth got a phone call.

"Mom! Stop screaming at me holy crap!"

"Where is your sister?" she demanded.

"How would I know?"

"Weren't you with her last night?"

"Well yeah, she came home and she was there when I went to bed."

"She isn't here now! Her room is cleared out."

"I have no idea Mom, I really don't I swear," he insisted.

"Then go phase and see if you can find anything out," she told him impatiently.

"Fine. I'll call you back." He huffed as he hung up the phone, and shook his head at me. He kissed Mollie on her forehead and set her back into her infant seat, he'd been holding her as he ate. "How does this thing..."

"She's laying on the buckle now, it's under her. See the straps right there?"

"Oh." He carefully pulled the straps out from under her, and secured the buckle around her waist as Mollie smiled at him. "There we go, I'll be right back," he promised her. "Don't look out the window for a minute?" he asked me on his way out the back door.

I nodded. "I know the drill," I assured him. Mollie frowned once he was out of site, and stared at the door waiting for him to return.

When the ear splitting howl came from outside the twins jumped, Swan returned to her hiding place under the table and started to cry. I felt her clinging to my leg.

"It's all right, it's not that mean gray one. It's the brown one. And he's nice."

"Brown one?" she whimpered.

"Yes, there's nothing to be afraid of. Okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled.

Seth came back in with his shorts already on, he pulled his shirt back on as he walked back to the table. Mollie was as excited to see him as she'd been when he first arrived. "Hi sweetheart, I told you I'd be right back," he said lifting her up. He sat down holding her to his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Nobody has heard from her. What a bi...utthead." A little giggle came from under the table. Swan must have felt it was safe for sure, and rejoined us above the table.

"I don't know why our mom is freaking out. It's not like she got kidnapped after packing all of her stuff. Maybe if we are lucky, she won't come back."

"Yeah, really," I agreed.

When he called Sue back, he had to talk her out of calling Charlie. He had to remind her that Leah is an adult, and obviously had left of her own free will. And Seth insisted he had no idea why she'd suddenly run off.

"You'll have to tell her eventually," I said after he hung up the phone. "About Mollie I mean."

"I know," he said closing his eyes and leaning his head to the side, touching it to Mollie's. "But last night was so awful. When I tell her, it's not gonna be pretty. She's gonna be so mad. I just wish one person in my family could be happy for me. I'm not ready to do that all over again."

"That's understandable," I said. This was going to be tricky for our family, I never thought of all the trouble it would cause in his too. Now that the subject had been brought up, I told him what Jacob had asked me to.

I gently explained that Jake isn't a big fan of anybody just popping in to visit, and how Aunt Alice gets on his nerves by doing that. And that before 9 a.m. was sleeping time, after 9 p.m. was our family time. I thought that was a little nicer then, "We don't want you around at night so that we can have sex." He readily accepted Jacob's limitations. And I told him how it's important to us that all our kids be treated equally. No playing favorites. I figured I might as well fill him in on some of our parenting philosophies, if he was going to be around a lot. He did keep an eye on everybody while I fed Xandra upstairs. I showed him how to warm up a bottle from the freezer to feed Mollie, and how to burp her. It was obvious he enjoyed taking care of her.

Mollie and Seth both had a hard time when he tried to leave. He came back twice to kiss her goodbye "one more time." Once he was gone for good, I set the twins on the floor in the living room in the little baby gym. They didn't yet swat at the things that hung above them, but they seemed to like the change of scenery. Mollie actually sighed.

"Don't worry honey, you'll see Seth again soon I promise."

When Jacob came home, I was glad to see Mollie was just as excited to see him as she'd been to see Seth. She and Xandra both went crazy when they heard his voice. He went to them, giving me a quick kiss on the way, then getting on his hands and knees to kiss them both. "Hey cuties!" They both reached their arms up to touch his face. He smiled as they ran their tiny fingers over his cheeks and his jaw. When Xandra put her finger between his lips he growled and nibbled at it. She laughed and pulled her hand away, hiding it behind her back from him. Mollie decided to give that a try herself. Jacob did the same to her, and she giggled and took her hand back. She pushed his face away and they both laughed again when Jacob fell onto the soft carpet from the "force" of Mollie pushing him.

"Daddy missed you two today," he told them. He sighed and asked me, "How was lunch today?"

"It was nice," I told him from where I stood in the doorway. "He has no problem with calling first, and only from 9 until 9."

"Good."

"He fed her, I showed him how. He did a good job." Jacob nodded, keeping his eyes on Mollie. "And it seems that Leah has run off. Nobody can find her and most of her stuff is gone out of her room."

He sat up and said, "No way! Well, good. She can keep on living her miserable life somewhere else."

"That's exactly what I think."

Mollie and Xandra slept in our bed with us that night, at Jacob's request. As I was curled up on my side around Xandra, Mollie slept on Jake's bare chest. Even though his eyes were closed, I could tell he wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said opening his eyes and turning to look at me.

"You imprinting on me didn't make me love my dad any less. You know I've always loved you, in a different sort of way than I loved him though. Even then. And he's still my Daddy. Even now."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. We both slept much, much better than we had the night before.

A/N: Hope everybody liked hearing from Seth, we may be hearing from him again soon :) So I know a lot of you are just too damn smart and figured out Seth would imprint. I'm curious to know, when did you figure it out?

I am beyond thrilled that AGU has hit 1,000 reviews like it was no big deal. Even if I am not able to reply to every single one, please know I do read all of them! I get e-mail alerts for them, each time I give a little woohoo! Thanks guys. After getting to talk to you on the facebook page, many of you seem to love Anthony, Swan, Mollie, and Xandra as much as I do. I can't tell you how happy that makes me!

Until next time, be safe ;)


	62. First Hunt

A/N: Welcome back, enjoy! This chapter title is a little nod to one of my very favorite chapters from the saga :)

~~~~~~  
JPOV  
~~~~~~

I may have acted a little irrational about the whole Seth thing, but it felt rational to me. My kids were going to be small for such a short time, that I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. With just me, Nessie, and our children. Was it so wrong I wanted us to have them to ourselves? Nessie's family was around all of the time, but that was different. They were usually there because they were helping us. They did not have a magic compulsion to spend all their time with my daughter. I just didn't want somebody up my ass all the time, bothering us. I wasn't ready for a son-in-law yet! Not then, when Mollie still didn't even breath on her own at night. I just didn't understand why it had to be her. The smallest one, the one who had the most trouble, who I'd shed the most tears over. Ness said maybe she was being rewarded for having such a hard start to her life. The rest of it would be easy now. She did point out however, that it would have been hilarious if Seth had imprinted on Swan. I had to agree, she'd have given him a run for his money.

The twins were two months old now, and were doing amazing. No more monitors and wires, we were so happy about that. And so were they apparently, they laughed all the time. They laughed at everything, or at nothing at all. They were starting to remind me a little of Anthony. Two more Anthonys would be amazing. Two more Swans however...I loved that girl more than life itself, but one of her was plenty!

They were behind Swan and Anthony for sure, development wise, but still ahead of where a two month old human would be. They were small, but the numbers on the scale were going up, and that was exactly what we wanted. They could scoot a little bit, drag themselves around with their arms, but they didn't ever get very far with that.

Now that the twins were doing things besides just sleeping all day, Swan was starting to get jealous. She was never mean to them, she still loved them. But when she felt she wasn't getting enough attention, she was quick to make herself known and remind us she was there. If I was playing with them on the floor, she would crawl into my lap and say, "My Daddy!"

"That's right. I'm your Daddy, and you are my Swan," I would tell her.

We had a really nice, low key time celebrating Nessie's birthday, Bella's too. We had a party for them at the house, we didn't make a huge deal about it. Just family, and a cake that Esme had made. Anthony was in heaven with all of that icing.

I searched hard for the perfect present for Ness. I wanted something that could make her smile every day. I finally found it, a plaque with elegant script, that pretty much summed up the way I felt about her. Well no words could do that, but it was cute.

You are the cheese to my macaroni, the horizon to my sky, the bacon to my eggs, the laces to my sneakers, the jelly to my peanut butter, the gravy to my mashed potatoes, the smile to my face, the bubbles to my bath, the milk to my cookies, the ink to my pen, the ketchup to my french fries, the water to my ocean, the icing to my cupcake.

She was thrilled, and so was I. She asked me to hang it up in the kitchen, so that she could look at it all the time. After everybody had gone home, she and I were in the living room playing with Xandra and Mollie. We could hear Anthony in the kitchen, reading Ness's gift out loud to Swan. After he read the last line they were both quiet for a moment. Then Anthony said, "I wish I had a cupcake right now."

Of course Swan said, "Me too."

Seth was the first to arrive, and the last to go home that night. I had to admit, one good thing about Seth hanging around all of the time, was at least he helped out a lot. I had not taken the trash out once since he imprinted, who could complain about that? At Nessie's urging, I had actually gone to the cottage to talk to Edward about it. Bells had gone hunting with Alice and Jasper, so it was just us. And he couldn't seem to keep the damn smirk off of his face.

"I know, I know!" I said throwing up my hands.

Edward laughed softly. "You can hardly blame me for finding some small satisfaction in seeing the tables turned, Jacob."

"I guess that's true...this sucks though!"

"At least she isn't the only child you'll ever have." Ouch. He had a point. "I know it can be difficult, but you know exactly how he feels. You need to remember that. Also, that a child's heart does not have any limits, Jacob. I know you want her to be happy."

"Of course I do," I said.

"I can tell you for certain that she's happier with Seth in her life, then she was before. He makes her feel complete. Before she met him, she knew that something, someone, was missing."

I nodded, remaining quiet.

"It's a little soon for this, but when she gets older, she won't have the teenage girl drama she would have otherwise. Surely you recall the drama of high school. I've sat next to many a girl who was despondent because so and so didn't call." A gentle smile took over his features then. "She won't ever have her heart broken. She'll have such a happy life. It may take a few years to appreciate that, but you will."

He paused as I let that sink in.

"I know she does not need somebody else to take care of her, but when she is a grown woman, you'll be glad that Mollie has Seth. Trust me."

I wouldn't have asked it out loud. He didn't have to answer my thought then, but he did.

"Yes, Bella and I have often been glad that our daughter has you. I'm sure you can understand this now, the thing we want for her the most, is to be happy. Her happiness at her life with you delights us both. But keep in mind, this is not about you. It's about Mollie."

I had to admit, he made sense. I did want Mollie to be happy. Happy and healthy. Would it be so bad if she was happy with Seth? The guy really was handy to have around. He was a built in babysitter. He ended up staying with the kids the day Ness and I took Swan on her first hunting trip. We figured she was old enough to try it now. Her clear blue eyes were starting to darken again; even though she was acting normal, it was time.

Anthony didn't seem interested in going. Nessie had shared some of the donated blood with him when she was pregnant. He never asked for it, but he always drank it when she offered some and it was right in front of him. Then again, he did that with almost every food. When we asked him if he'd like to go get some of "Mommy's red juice," he declined with a polite, "No, thank you." So Ness sat with Swan and explained everything. That we drink from animals, except wolves, and never, ever from people. No matter what.

"Daddy go?" she asked, looking at me from Ness's lap.

"Yes, he'll come with us. It'll be just us and Daddy. He's going to turn into the big pretty wolf, and run with us."

"No wolf!" she said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Daddy is a nice wolf!" Anthony told her. She did not look convinced.

"Do you think she'd feel better if I let her see me phase?" I wondered.

"We can try it," Ness said. I was willing to sacrifice a pair of boxers to help Swan understand.

Before we left, we made sure Xandra and Mollie were fed and changed so that Seth wouldn't have to do much.

Ness went through everything with Seth. "Anthony uses the bathroom, but you knew that right? You know everything is in the nursery. You can let the girls play on the floor. I don't think they'll get tired, but if they whine, just put them in their little seats and they can sleep there until we get back. And Anthony should be fine. If he asks you for something to eat he can have it. You can give him crackers, or pudding if you are feeling brave." She then added in a whisper, "I know you won't, but be careful not to ignore Xandra. Remember, there are two of them," she teased.

"I know, I know. I'd never forget you Xandra," Seth told her. He poked the side of her belly. She wiggled against the restraining belt on her infant seat to try and get away, but she smiled at him.

"Bye my pretty girls, Mommy will be back soon. Anthony, you're going to be a good boy for Seth, right?" Ness asked him.

"I'm a good boy," he assured her.

"I know you are, buddy."

I told my little ones I'd see them in a little while, and we went into the back yard. "Look at what a big girl you are, hunting with Mommy!" Ness said to Swan, who beamed up at her. "I'll do it first, then you try."

When we got to the edge of the woods, I undressed so that I was in just my boxers. I held my arms open to Swan, and she came right to me. I picked her up and told her, "I'm going to change into the big wolf now, but it's still me, okay?" She looked doubtful, but I gave her a kiss and handed her to Ness.

I jogged to a safe distance away, and turned around. I smiled and waved, then I closed my eyes and let the wolf in me take over. My hands became my front paws as they hit the ground in front of me, and I was on all fours. Swan was wide eyed, and clutching the collar of Nessie's shirt. She looked like she was considering crawling inside of it to hide there. Ness gently loosened Swan's death grip, and bounced her up and down.

"I know honey. I thought it was a little strange the first time I saw Daddy do that, but it's still Daddy," she assured Swan.

I flopped onto my back, and let my tongue hang out of the side of my mouth. Ness laughed. "Isn't Daddy silly?"

"My Daddy?" she said in a quiet voice. I rolled around on my back and wiggled my tongue at Swan. I heard just a tiny little giggle.

"Uh huh. Why don't we ask him to come here. Go ahead."

"Here Daddy," she said in a voice still softer than her normal tone. I got up and walked slowly to them, then got down on my stomach, looking up.

Ness reached out and caressed the side of my face. I smiled at her, as much as I could in this form. Swan had started to look more curious than scared.

"Me too?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Go ahead," Ness encouraged her. She bent over a little so that Swan could reach me. She leaned out of Nessie's arms and hesitantly, gently pressed her palm right between my eyes. I was careful to hold very still, she was doing the same thing.

"Why don't you give him a little pat?" Ness suggested. So she carefully did so.

"Soft," Swan whispered.

"I know! Daddy is so special, and so amazing, isn't he? Did you smell him?" Swan took a deep breath in, then turned around and looked at Ness.

"IS my Daddy!"

"I told you silly! Should we climb on his back so that we can go for a run? Then we can find something to drink. Are you thirsty?" I watched them bond then, over something I would never fully understand.

"Is this where it hurts, right here?" Ness said, touching her throat, right in the center. Swan looked a little surprised that Nessie knew exactly how it felt. She touched her own throat in the same place. "Yeah, it's not so bad when you aren't thinking about it right? But when you think of it, it hurts more." Swan frowned and nodded. "Well, let's go make ourselves feel better then."

Ness climbed onto my back and got herself settled. Since she was touching me with her hand, I saw things from her point of view. She was holding Swan to the front of her body, she looked okay so far.

"Okay Daddy, let's go," Ness said, giving me a pat. I ran further into the woods, not my top speed of course, but faster than Swan had ever gone before. She buried her face in Nessie's chest. "It's all right, you can look." So she peeked out. She looked interested, but still a little concerned. "Sniff the air, and see if you smell anything yummy," Nessie told her. There was nothing yet, so I kept running. Nessie and I caught the scent of a heard of deer at about the same time. I headed towards them as Nessie whispered to Swan, "Do you smell that?" After a moment, I could tell by the look on Swan's face that she did. "I'm gonna put you right on Daddy, you hang on very tightly, okay?" she said, still whispering.

"Okay," Swan whispered back. I felt Nessie place Swan on my back between her legs, and her hands around Swans as she helped her get a tight grip on my fur. We were very close now, I could see them. They didn't even hear us coming.

"Hang on," Nessie breathed as we were about to reach them. I felt Ness push off of me as she jumped off my back. She landed on the back of the huge deer as the rest of herd fled in every direction but towards us. She broke his neck by grabbing it's antlers, he was gone before he knew what had hit him. He was gone before he fell to the ground. I got down so that I was laying next to it, and Ness called Swan over. "Come here sweetie, come watch." I felt Swan slide off my back, and she went to stand at her mother's side. She observed as Nessie easily tore into the animals neck with her teeth. She pressed her mouth over the small wound she'd made and drank. As she did, she held out her hand to Swan, who took it without hesitation. Ness pulled her closer, and then took her mouth away. "Here, you try. Put your mouth right here and drink." Ness put her hands around Swan's waist and guided her right to where she needed to be. Swan got down on her knees and drank just as she'd watched Nessie. She wasn't getting all of the blood, but she was getting some. "You can have as much as you want," Nessie told her.

Swan finished draining the animal slowly. When she was done, she looked behind her and smiled up at Nessie. "Feel better?" she asked Swan.

"Uh huh," she answered breathlessly, just the way Anthony did after downing an entire juice box in one sip.

"Me too! I want one more though. Are you done?"

"Uh huh," she said again.

"Wow, you did really good. Didn't she, Daddy," I barked enthusiastically. "Now, watch Mommy." Ness turned and ran at her top speed, looking for one of the scattered deer. Swan took off after her, and I followed right behind as she ran faster than she'd ever ran before. Even a gold medal, world record holding human wouldn't have had a prayer of outrunning her. I stayed a couple of paces behind her she as weaved through the trees, around plants, and ran under the branches I had to jump. I wasn't sure if Swan could still see Ness, or if she was following her scent. I could see her though, as she caught up to a stray female. Swan reached her as she was just beginning to drink, she watched as Ness emptied it. Once she was through, I turned around and let out a howl.

You couldn't really say words with a howl of course, or a bark. But certain ones meant certain things. Like danger, where are you, or come here. I used the last one to tell "our" wolves to come here. They could have the leftovers. After I started doing that, the times I'd gone in the woods to see if they'd ate it, it sure looked like somebody'd had a feast on it the day before. I was pretty sure it was them.

"I can't believe how quick you caught up to me, you are so fast my big girl!" Swan grinned up at her. "Wait until Grandpa sees how fast you are, he will be so proud."

"Show now?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ness said, looking at me, I didn't object. "Do you want to run there?"

"Yes."

"Do you smell Grandma or Grandpa?"

Swan sniffed the air. She waited a moment, and when the wind changed, she found what she'd been looking for. "Smell them!" she said.

"Which way is their house?" Ness asked her. Swan pointed to the west, she was exactly right. "Go ahead, run to them!" She tore through the trees, we let her lead the way. Her black curls bounced wildly behind her. "Grandpa! Grandma!" she shouted. When we got there Edward and Bells were already on the porch. They watched her run towards them, they definitely looked impressed.

"I can run!" Swan called to them.

"Look at you go!" Bella called back.

When she reached the porch Bella squatted down to hug her. "Wow, you are so fast!" she told her.

"Yes, you are quite fast, well done," Edward told her with a broad grin. "Aren't we missing a few?" Edward said.

"Everybody else is at home with Seth," Ness explained. Due to that, we only stayed for a moment. Also, I was not a big fan of socializing with my in-laws in wolf form, or naked. And those were my only two options right now.

When we turned to go, Nessie asked Swan, "Do you want to run? Or should we ride on Daddy again, do you wanna see how fast he can really go?"

She considered briefly. "Daddy." I got down on the ground, Nessie scooped up Swan and climbed on my back. She held Swan tightly around her waist with one arm, facing out so that she could see. She held on to me with her other hand.

I was prepared to stop and let Swan off if she didn't like going so fast. But as we flew through the trees I knew her screams were the delighted kind, not the frightened kind. I was so glad that we could embrace who we really were, out there in the woods.

Once the house was in view, I felt Swan wiggle out of Nessie's arms. She let her, and she slid off my back. "A.J.!" she called, running into the house. He appeared to meet her in front of the sliding glass door leading to the kitchen. Ness followed Swan inside. I couldn't see Seth or the girls, but I could hear them playing just off the kitchen, in the living room. From the sounds of plastic hitting plastic, it was Lego time.

"...and when you get bigger you can build things too. I'll help you, we can make anything you want. Maybe a castle or something like that, does that sound fun?" No doubt, Seth was talking to Mollie. I heard her coo and babble back to him. I trotted over to my clothes, picked them up in my mouth, and hid behind a tree.

Once I was human, and clothed again, I joined everyone inside. Anthony had built our house out of Legos while we were gone, and was putting the finishing touches to what I think was the wall of the living room.

"Very cool buddy, is that our house?" I asked him.

"Yeah! This is my room," he said pointing.

"Nice, I like it," I told him.

Mollie was in Seth's lap, leaning back against his stomach. He had his hand on her as he talked with Nessie, keeping her steady, and she was happily banging two Legos together. Xandra was on her back, right in front of Seth's crossed legs. She was oblivious to what was going on around her as she meticulously inspected a Lego.

"What do you think of that?" I asked her. It seemed like I'd startled her a little, then she smiled at me. "Hey sweetheart," I said sitting on the floor next to her. "Can I see?" I asked, holding out my hand. She offered me the Lego, and I took it, then I snapped it together with another one. I handed it back to her and said, "There, now you've got two! How about that?" She smiled and waved around her new, bigger Lego. She said a lot of things then, but one of them was "Da."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Ness, interrupting her conversation with Seth. "I think she just said Da." They both looked at Xandra, everybody did. "Say it again, say Da," I encouraged her.

"Da," Xandra said, plain as day.

"Where's Da?" Nessie asked her. Xanda pointed at me and kicked her legs. "Who is that?" Ness said.

"Da!" Xandra said again.

"Look at my big girl!" Nessie practically shouted, she was so excited.

"That's right, look how big you are!" I said picking her up. "And I love you." She grabbed my face as I kissed her all over hers. "Not only do you have beauty, but brains too!" I wanted to hear it one more time. "Who am I? Dadda?"

"Dadda," she said grinning. I saw Mollie pointing at me from the corner of my eye. "That's my special girl," I said to Xandra, giving her little lips a peck. I held Xandra close to me and told Mollie, "You know, don't you my other special girl. Of course you do, you know I'm Dadda." She waved her arms and gave Seth a harder time keeping her steady, I had to laugh.

"Hey Seth, you shoulda seen Swan tearing through the woods out there. She was hauling!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" he said, looking a little more surprised then I thought he would.

"It was really something, I mean she is fast!"

"Nice," he said nodding.

"Oh Swan, you need a bath, look how dirty you are," Ness said. Swan was in the corner murmuring to her doll.

"No!" she gasped dramatically.

"Yes!" Ness said, just as dramatically. Swan kept her eyes on Ness, and slowly set her doll down beside her. Swan suddenly jumped up and took off towards the stairs. Nessie was right behind her, she grabbed the back of her pants right as she was about to step on to the bottom stair.

"Ha! You are pretty fast, but Mommy is faster!" Ness kissed Swan as she struggled unhappily in her arms. "It won't be so bad, you can just sit in the sink for a minute." Swan didn't despise sink baths as much, we guessed because they were faster.

Ness put her in the sink and stripped her clothes off. Swan did some kind of weird little dance as she stood in the sink. She smacked her belly with both of her hands and stuck it out, it made a loud clapping sound. Her belly was really the only place she still had her baby fat, she looked like a little chubster when she stuck it out like that. In a cute way of course.

"I naked!" she cried joyfully, taking great pleasure in her nudity in a room of the house where that was not usually allowed. She laughed loudly at herself, I joined her. I looked over at Seth, he wasn't looking at Swan, but he must have just been, because he was shaking with silent laughter.

Late that night, when everybody was in their own home, and we all had full bellies and tired bodies, Nessie and I climbed into bed together. I was glad she hadn't taken a shower after our hunt, I loved it when she smelled like the woods. She got in and faced away from the center of the bed, then turned her head back and smiled at me. I reached around and put my hand on her stomach, pulling her close, pressing her to me. She put her hand over mine and sighed happily.

"This was a big day I guess, huh?" she said to me. I could tell she was really worn out.

"Mmm hmm," I said and kissed her neck.

"I knew Xandra was going to say something soon. I just knew it. And Swan, I don't think any other kid could look that cute with deer blood all over her."

I laughed. "Probably not."

"She's got so much vampire in her. I guess we've never given it the chance to really come out before," Nessie said.

"That's true, I guess we haven't. Hey, did Seth look really surprised to you when I told him Swan was fast? I don't know why. I mean, it's pretty obvious she's got the most vampire in her."

She twisted her head around to look at me. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound defensive.

"Jake, that's the most you've said to him since he imprinted on Mollie. You've hardly said two words to him," she said impatiently. "You haven't been very nice to him, you know."

"Well, I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Uh huh," she said rolling on to her back and looking doubtful, I sat halfway up.

"I really wasn't," I insisted, moving my hand back and forth across her stomach.

"I know, but I'm happy to see you talking to him again," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I do live to make you happy," I said. I leaned down and kissed her smiling lips, then watched as they stayed like that while she fell asleep.

A/N: This chapter took a little longer then I would have liked, but real life gets in the way. I hate it when that happens! To those of you who are so very patient and tell me to take my time and make it a good one, you are awesome! I do appreciate that. Sure I could have posted three days ago, but it would have been shorter, and also, not very good lol. I want to make sure every chapter is the best that it can be :) I am not sure if I'll get the next update out this weekend with it being Thanksgiving and all, but of course I'll sure try. Also, just an fyi. Asking me when I'll be done with the next chapter, does not make me suddenly able to write faster ;)


	63. Happy Birthday

A/N: Just wanted to remind everybody when you see SPOV it will always be Seth's POV. A few people sometimes express concern that I've stopped writing when it takes me more than a week to update. Just so you know, if I should ever need to take a break from writing for some reason, I will tell you. :)

~~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~~

"Jake! Come look at this!" Seth shouted as he came through our front door. It was Anthony's birthday, and I was in the kitchen working on the food for our guests who would be arriving in a few hours. My first and only baby boy, so far, was a year old. My boy with Jacob's face, my father's eyes, and the kind heart. when I turned around from the dessert I was making with Mom, I saw that Seth was waving around a piece of mail.

"I'm in here," Jacob called. "You know, you are pretty early." Seth strode into the living room, where Jake was leaned back on the couch with the twins sitting up in his lap, facing him. Xandra smiled, and Mollie reached out for Seth, opening and closing her little fists.

"Hello pretty girls!" He picked Mollie up and it didn't seem to bother Jake, I was glad. Seth held Mollie close and she snuggled into his shoulder. She looked every bit as happy as he was.

"I know I'm super early, but I just had to show you this," he said, thrusting the already opened envelope into his hand. He sat up and looked curiously at it. It had gotten the attention of Mom and I, too. We wandered in from the kitchen looking on, as Jake pulled out the only item that was in the envelope. His jaw dropped as he stared wide eyed at it.

"What is that?" I asked him. He turned the photo around so that I could see what it was, he watched my face as I put together the clues. The trellis arch, the broad smiles on Leah and Patrick's faces, the red roses she was holding. Most importantly, her simple, but unmistakable white dress.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"Check out the postmark," Seth said, pointing at it with his free hand.

"Las Vegas," he mumbled to himself. "Dang."

As I looked at the picture from the doorway, he read what was written on the other side of it.

"Dear Mom and Seth, I'm sorry you were not here, but we really wanted it to be just the two of us. I hope you understand, and that you can be happy for us. I've never been happier before in my life. We hope you can visit soon, our house out here is great. It's sunny all the time, I really love it here."

"Well that's...unexpected," my mom said.

"I'll say," Jacob chimed in. "What did your mom say?"

"She IS mad she wasn't invited. But she's still happy for her, I am too."

"So am I, I mean, she does look really happy. Happier then I've ever seen her," Jake said as Xandra took an interest in the picture. He noticed, and held it away from her.

"Tea length, an interesting choice for a wedding dress," I said, sounding as uninterested as I felt. As far as I was concerned, good for her. She can go ahead and be happy in Nevada, and we can be happy here. Away from her.

"Oh, is that what that's called?" my mom sounded just as uninterested. Xandra was now standing in Jacob's lap, trying to take the picture.

"Me?" Xandra asked. She knew how to say a few words now, we were hoping Mollie would be chatting with us soon too.

"No, honey. This isn't for you," Jake said. He took a final look at the picture, and then handed it back to Seth, who slipped it into his back pocket. "Do you think you'll visit?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't think so. Not unless she can accept Mollie," he said smiling at her.

"Did you tell your mom yet?"

"No," he sighed.

"Seth, she's almost 3 months old now," I reminded him. "I know it's going to be hard, but you have to tell her."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to it," he said unhappily. I couldn't blame him. I sure didn't want to be around when he broke the news to Sue. I asked Seth if he would mind waiting until tomorrow to share the news of Leah with everybody. Not that it wasn't important, but this was my first son's first birthday. On the only one he'd ever have, he deserved a day that was all about him. Maybe I was being selfish, but after what she did at the last celebration, I also did not want to even hear her name at this one. Seth was kind enough to wait.

Daddy came down the stairs then, holding Anthony's hand. When I got a look at him, I positively melted.

"Hey Anthony, happy birthday!" Seth said.

"He dressed himself, didn't even need my help," Daddy told me. He was wearing the outfit I'd picked out for him last night. A little pair of jeans, and a blue argyle sweater vest over a pin striped dress shirt. My dad had pulled his sleek black hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Who is that handsome young man?" my mom said with a grin.

"You sure do look very handsome!" I told him. "Come over here and see me," I said, holding my arms open.

He jumped into my arms, and when I puckered up my lips he kissed them. "You are so, so beautiful. Just like Daddy. I love you sweetheart, happy birthday."

"I love you too Mommy, it's my birthday!" he nearly shouted.

"I know! You are going to get lots of presents, and we'll eat lots of food."

"Mmm," he said.

I could not wait to give him his presents. We'd gotten him a marble track that he could build, and tear down, and do whatever he wanted with. It had tubes and tunnels, he could build it as tall as he could reach, and as intricate as he wanted. It was so colorful, it looked like so much fun and I couldn't wait to play with it with him.

"You may want to check on Swan," Daddy said, smirking at the ceiling. I frowned. "She is in your bathroom."

Well, that's not good. I set A.J. down and headed upstairs to my bathroom. "Woah!" I shouted when I opened the door. Swan was kneeling on my sink examining herself in the mirror. She had one of my bras around her shoulders as if it were a wrap, and she was covered in makeup. She had on my reddest lipstick, and her apparent attempt at giving herself smokey eyes had failed. The charcoal gray eyeshadow she'd obviously put on with her fingers extended past her eyebrows, up onto her forehead.

She turned her head to look at me, she seemed surprised that I wasn't as pleased with her look as she was. "Hand it over, kid," I said, and held my hand out for my lipstick. She unwillingly handed it to me.

"But I pretty," she insisted.

"You are pretty already, honey," I told her as I gathered the few things she had gotten out.

"But...for party," she went on.

As I got out a washcloth and wet it, I told her, "There's little girl makeup, and makeup for mommies. This is for mommies only, I will find you something special to wear, just for parties okay?"

She made quite a fuss as I scrubbed her face clean. "I hope you'll remember this next time," I said as she scowled. "You need to be a super good girl for Anthony's party, okay? No more silliness today."

"I'm good," she said.

"Remember, these gifts are for _him_. You will get all the gifts when it's your birthday."

"DVDs from Sam," she said. I might have thought she was talking about what she wanted for her own special day, but I knew that's what Emily and Sam had gotten for Anthony.

"Did you have a dream about it?" I whispered.

"Uh huh," she said frowning as I scrubbed eyeshadow out of her eyebrow.

"You are right, sweetie, but don't tell him, gifts are supposed to be a surprise." I hoped when it was her birthday, at least some of her gifts would be a surprise to her.

Once she looked shiny and new again, I got out a clear lip gloss that had just a little sparkle to it. "Here, you can wear this one, only. Mommy will put it on though. Now go like this," I said parting my lips slightly. She did as I showed her, and I rolled the gloss on. "There, very nice!" She looked in the mirror, and I could tell that she liked it, but not as much as her previous look. "It's perfect, you look very pretty," I told her. "Did you go to the potty?" That was what she was supposed to be doing up here, lucky for us potty training her had been a breeze. It took all of one day for her to get it down. I saw that her little toddler potty was empty.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, why don't you go use the potty in _your _bathroom. Then go pick out your dress. Call Daddy and he will help you put it on."

"Nice one?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can wear one of the nice ones today." She clapped her hands as I picked her up from the counter and set her on the floor. "You go do that, Mommy wants to get dressed." After she'd trotted out of the room I went to choose something to wear. I'd told Jacob we were not going to really dress up today, but we had to wear "real clothes." No sweats, no work jeans. Designer jeans however, was another story. So I picked out my favorite pair. That's a good start to an outfit, right? I told myself. I'd taken a little bit of an interest in the fashion magazines my aunts often poured over. Once you got past the ninety pages of perfume ads, and the models who all looked like they were in desperate need of a cheeseburger, there were some nice looks in there. I was inspired to go into Jake's closet to find the top half of my outfit. As I searched through his dress shirts, I heard Swan calling him. I laughed to myself, it's pretty bad if it takes me longer to pick out what I'm wearing, Swan usually took forever.

When I came across Jacob's long sleeved pin striped dress shirt, I felt like I'd struck gold. I could match Anthony! But not in a cheesy way, it would be cute.

I set my outfit on the bed and considered. Maybe the new boots I'd got online, but hadn't worn yet. They had very high heels, were black, and came up to a few inches below my knee. I slipped them on, then my jeans. The effect was lost because I was still in my nightshirt, so I stripped it off. I hadn't looked for a proper bra to wear under Jake's shirt yet, so I put the shirt on and held it closed, but didn't button it yet.

I liked the way I looked today. I knew Jake would like it, he had flat out told me it drives him crazy when I wore his clothes. Maybe it was mean to tease him like that when we'd have family over. But I had plans for tonight, after everybody had gone home. Seeing me in his clothes would be a nice little warm up.

I was smiling at myself in the mirror when he came in. "Hey, sexy mama!"

"You like it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, are those shoes new?" he asked.

"Yup." I leaned over and lifted my jeans to show him how high they went.

"Very nice," he said as I straightened up. He came towards me and put his hands on my hips, spinning me around so that we were facing the mirror. "Can I button you up?" he asked, his hands on the bottom of the shirt.

"I'd say yes, but I still have to put on my bra."

"I see. We'll have to take it off then." He opened the front of the shirt, and slid it off my shoulders, then threw it on the bed. He started to kiss my shoulders as he looked at me in the mirror, I didn't stop him. "Want me to help you get dressed?" he whispered. I nodded. I reached back and put my hand on his face, using my gift to show him the bra I wanted to wear, and where it was at. Him dressing me, was almost as sexy as him undressing me. After he helped me put on my bra, he held the shirt open for me, and put his lips to my ear. He whispered so quietly that I knew nobody downstairs would hear him. "You're my queen, I could be your servant and dress you all the time." His hot breath, and his lips brushing against my ear made me shiver. I spun around and pulled his face down to mine. We kissed as he took his time buttoning my shirt. As he worked his way up, his lips moved down to my neck. He kissed my chest before he covered them it with his shirt.

"I love you," I nearly moaned.

"Love you," he whispered, moving his hands to my hips and holding me to him. I couldn't see his smiled because we were standing with our cheeks pressed together, but I could hear it in his voice. "Wanna fool around tonight?"

I almost laughed, it just sounded kind of silly. I pulled back to look at him, and answered him simply. "Yeah." I smiled as he did the last button, and left the top one opened. "We have a big day today."

He grinned back at me. "Are you excited?"

"Very, he's gonna freak over all his presents." Jake watched me as I threw on a little makeup, and twisted my hair up so that it was off my neck. Then we went downstairs to join the birthday boy. His excitement was infectious. My heels clicked on the floor as I crossed the kitchen to pick him up.

"Look honey, we match!" I said, showing him my shirt.

"That's Daddy's!" he said and laughed.

"I know, but I like wearing Daddy's clothes and I wanted to match you."

"You are silly!" he said.

I smiled and said, "Hey, guess what."

"What?" he said.

"I know what some of your gifts are!"

"From Aunt Rachel?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup, she is coming, with Uncle Paul and your cousins. But I'm not telling you what she's bringing you!" I teased, poking his belly. He seemed to like the excitement of all the anticipation.

We had the same guest list as our last party, with one notable exception of course. Anthony made sure every person who came through the door knew that it was his birthday. And every gift that came through the door, he asked me if it was his. He would drag me to the living room and ask, "Is this for me?" He obviously enjoyed the attention, which I enjoyed watching him receive. And it's quite possible that he'd never eaten so much on a single day in his life. There were lots of munchies that everybody snacked on before we had an early dinner. I made his favorite, meatballs, and he had his fill. After that of course, came the cake. My birthday boy had told Nanna when she asked, that he wanted chocolate cake, with purple frosting. So that's exactly what he got. Nanna had made the cake, but earlier in the day, I'd written on it myself. I managed to keep my vision from clouding with tears as I wrote with icing, Happy 1st birthday Anthony Jacob.

Every one squished into the kitchen, as close to the table as they could get. Anthony stood on a chair and I placed the cake, with one candle lit, in front of him. As we sang, I stood behind him stroking his hair, he twisted his head around and grinned at me.

"Happy birthday, dear Anthony. Happy birthday to you," we sang.

"Make a wish!" A few people called. He blew out his candle right on cue, he and I had been practicing with muffins in the mornings. We all cheered for him, and he was ecstatic. The tears I'd been fighting all day just could not be held back anymore when I saw the elation on his face. It was exactly a year ago I first saw that sweet face, after I'd dreamed of it for so long. I didn't know who he was then, who he would be, but I'd dreamed of him. A year ago I realized my dream of becoming a mother, and I brought this beautiful boy into the world. He'd touched our lives and brought us immeasurable happiness each of the 365 days since. My life would in no way be the same without him. I don't mean without a child. My life would not be the same without _him_, my Anthony.

Jacob was laughing at me, and I half heartedly smacked his arm. "Shut up!" I squeaked.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," he insisted. "You just haven't started laughing yet."

I handed out slices of cake to the waiting hands around me. Everybody made quick work of the cake, then it was time for Anthony to open his gifts. He loved the shiny gift bags, and huge boxes with bows. Every gift was a surprise, and he loved surprises. He couldn't decide which one to open first. I gave him the ones from us first, because I couldn't wait any more. We'd gotten him the marble track, and enough remote control race cars that he could have a race with us, or with the other kids. I'd wanted to get him more, but I knew he'd been getting plenty from everybody else, and of course he did. My parents got him a boatload of art supplies, and big brightly colored bins to store them in. Plus a colorful childs size table with four chairs. That seemed to be his favorite. But my favorite was from Billy. He'd given Anthony a bunch of old sports equipment that he still had at his house, from when Jacob was little. Some helmets, a football, a couple of baseballs and all the bases. I bent down to kiss Billy's rough cheek. "Thank you so much, this is just wonderful."

Billy's eyes were bright as he said, "You're very welcome. Jacob loved this stuff when he was little. A.J. seemed to have a great time playing football the last time I was here. So I thought he could have some fun with this stuff."

"I know he will," I agreed.

There were dirty plates and forks everywhere. There were a lot of cake covered children and babies running around my house, my living room was littered with wrapping paper shreds and the remains of gift bags that were no longer. They had been torn to pieces while Anthony let out shrieks of joy over what was inside. My son's first birthday had been absolutely perfect.

A/N: Thank you for loving Anthony as much as I do! And for coming to the facebook page to tell him happy birthday and share a memory of him :D For those of you who are reading this in real time, tonight is a double posting. I'm gonna let you guys digest this, while I finish editing the second one, which takes place on the same day. P.S. I cried while writing this, I am so lame haha!


	64. Confessions

~~~~~~  
SPOV  
~~~~~~

After Anthony's party, I started to mentally prepare myself to leave. It was always hard to leave Mollie, but the worst thing was that I could tell it was hard for her too. I carried her with me as I helped clean up. Jake had told Nessie not to worry about cleaning up, she was laying on the couch with Anthony, rubbing his back. He was already half asleep, the kid had an awful big day today.

"Did you like your party, buddy?" I heard her asking him. I looked into the living room and saw him snuggle into her chest.

"Uh huh. I liked my party, Mommy." He murmured. After Jake and Nessie put him in bed, I knew I should go home. I saved the hardest goodbye for last.

"Mommy said I can come over for lunch tomorrow, so I will see you then. I'll miss you." She frowned as I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow, cutie." Then I handed the other half of me to Jacob, and went out the back door. I ran into the woods, and when I was about half a mile from the house, I took my clothes off and tied them to my leg. I ran over because I had started phasing every day, to make sure I wouldn't age. It felt more natural to run anyway.

As I ran home I decided that tonight, I would tell my mom about Mollie. Waiting would not make it any easier. So when I got home, I thought I'd start by showing her a picture.

"This is Mollie," I said showing one of the pictures I had of Mollie in my phone as we sat on the couch. She craned her neck and looked.

"She's kinda cute," she said, sounding bored, and turned back to the TV. "Actually looks like she's got some Quileute in her."

"Well she does, Mom. She's half. Maybe more."

"I doubt that," she said with a snort.

I wished I was with Mollie so much right now. This would have been so much easier if I had her in my arms, why hadn't I thought about that before? I needed to just get it over with.

"I imprinted on Mollie." Wow, I'd never said it out-loud before. It felt kind of good.

Her face was blank for a moment, then the expression that crept onto her face looked like I'd told her that I'd imprinted on a tree stump.

"No, you didn't," she said simply. Well, that wasn't what I had expected.

"I did, Mom. It happens, wolves imprint."

"Not on vampires they don't!" she nearly shouted.

"Yes, we do. Jake did, and now I have too."

"Neither of you did!" she insisted angrily.

"Yes, we did!" I insisted. I felt like she was telling me the grass was blue and the sky was green.

"That's why your sister left, isn't it? I _knew _it wasn't just for no reason. Well I don't blame her. The whole pack has always been just awful to her."

But I didn't want to talk about Leah right now. "Mom, I've found my soul mate, my other half. Can't you even try to be happy for me, maybe just a little?"

"You are being ridiculous! That thing is only a baby. A wolf would never imprint on a leech. Jake is only with Bella's daughter so that he could stay near Bella in some sick way."

"Her name is Mollie, and she isn't a thing!" I was getting angry now. I started to shake. "They are not leeches! Jacob _does _love Nessie, I've seen it in his head!"

"Then you are an idiot because he managed to fool you! And now you think you are going to try and be like him? Seth, you need to see reason. They're not humans, they're monsters. You can not have imprinted on her. The Great Spirit would never allow that. I'm sure you think you did, but it's just not possible."

"I did!" I nearly screamed. "I'm not human either, and it's never bothered you."

"You can't help it, you were born this way."

"So was she!" I pointed out.

"It's not the same thing, you're a shifter. You shift, and then you shift back. Eventually you'll stop altogether, you won't be this way forever," she said.

"Yes I will. I shift every day so that I'll never age, and I can spend eternity with her."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. Well fine, if that's the way you feel, then congratulations, eternity starts now, kid!"

"What?" I said.

"Go on and be a part of that fucked up family then, if that's what you are really want. Leave your mother here alone."

"I'm not gonna feel sorry for you anymore." Feeling sorry for her was the reason Leah and I had never left home in the first place. She'd made us feel like she couldn't survive without us.

She lowered her voice and said, "For the first time, I'm glad your father is gone. He would have been _so _disappointed in you."

I could not stop my shaking then. I all lost control of my body as I screamed at her, "That's a lie!" I tried, but I couldn't stop the heat from violently spreading through my body, and I phased.

"Get out!" she shouted. "Don't you come back until you are over your little fixation with that family!"

I burst through the door into the cool night and started running, not knowing where I was going. But I knew I wouldn't be coming back. And I knew nothing she said was true, Dad would have been glad I'd found my soul mate. I'd rather be with Mollie, even if I couldn't have anyone, or anything else in the world.

JPOV  
~~~~~~

We were going to let Anthony stay up late with us, maybe watch a movie since it was his birthday. But he was the first to bed. As Ness put his pajamas on him, he didn't even wake up. "Goodnight, my special birthday boy, I love you so much," she said as she tucked him in. She sat on his bed and watched him sleep for a few moments, then sighed. "I can't believe he's a year old. Remember how tiny he was when he was born? He's not my little baby anymore," she said sadly. He sure wasn't, he looked like a big two year old now.

I squeezed her shoulder and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "There's no reason to be sad," I told her.

"He looks more like you all the time you know," she said, still looking at him. We heard Swan crying from downstairs, Ness laughed. "I think she was just as tired, she fights it more though."

We went downstairs and said goodbye to Seth, I stayed with the babies while Ness got Swan into bed. From downstairs, it sounded like a bit of a fight. "No 'jamas!" But Ness managed to convince her to get into her Ariel nightgown. It took Nessie singing a couple verses of Part of Your World, but she got Swan to sleep. Then it was time to get Xandra and Mollie into bed. We got them out of their dresses, and into comfortable onesies. We sat across from each other in our bed and she nursed Mollie, I gave Xandra a bottle.

When we put them to bed, we put them in the same crib, they slept best when they were together. The crib that used to be Mollie's had become theirs. We watched them fall asleep, their heads turned towards each other.

"Everybody is asleep. Wanna play a board game?" I said with a smirk. She smiled and took my hand, leading me into our bedroom, where she pushed me onto the bed and took my shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked innocently.

"I was under the impression you wanted to 'mess around' with me tonight," she said climbing on top of me, running her hands over my chest and shoulders.

"Maybe," I teased, even as I was growing hard.

"Don't you?" she purred into my neck.

"Maybe," I breathed as I felt myself reaching almost my full length. I gripped her hips tightly as I pushed her down on to me.

"Sure feels like you do," she murmured. I untucked her shirt, then reached up the back of it to unhook her bra. I moved my hands to the front of her body and slipped my hands under the loosened cups. As I held her heavy, firm breasts in my hands and kissed her chest, she undid the buttons on her shirt. My shirt. She wiggled out of it, and then her bra. She lifted her arms slightly and wrapped them around my neck, giving me better access to roam my hands freely over all of her smooth skin. As my fingertips danced up and down her ribs I kissed her neck. She leaned down and pushed my face into her breasts, I loved it when she did that. I ran my tongue around her nipple, then took it into my mouth. I could literally smell how turned on she was. I put my hand between her legs and rubbed her through her jeans, she was soaking through them. She hurriedly unzipped them for me, and I slipped my hand into her panties. I found her clit easily, and when I did, she started rubbing against my hand.

"We've got too many clothes on," she breathed, and I chuckled.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her. She reached for my pants and pushed them down over my hips after she unzipped them. Once I'd gotten out of mine, I pulled hers off, along with those sexy boots. As she lay on her back, with her knees drawn up, I wrapped my hands around her thighs. I sure didn't get to see her completely naked as often as I'd like to anymore, so I took a moment to appreciate her. The curve of her waist, her arms that looked delicate but were so strong, the way her pale pink nipples stood out against her milky, flawless skin.

"What?" she asked, when I'd apparently stared at her for too long.

"I just like to look at you." I put my hands on her knees and she parted them, opening herself to me. "You're beautiful." She smiled and reached out to me, I got on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me. I went to kiss her, and she opened her lips before mine even touched hers. I slid my tongue into her mouth, as I slid a finger inside of her. It went in easily, so I tried two, she didn't seem to be in any pain. Quite the opposite. As we kissed she sighed into my mouth and reached between her legs to grab my wrist, pushing my fingers deeper into her. I broke our kiss so that I could kiss her where I really wanted too. I kissed every inch of her on the way there, until I took her clit between my lips. I quickly flicked it with my tongue as she started to moan. I heard her clap her hand over her mouth to muffle a scream when I very gently nibbled on it.

"Oh, God!" I heard her say, even though her thighs covered my ears. I could see her thoughts. She was thinking about me on top of her, making love to her as she writhed underneath me, crying out. Crying out my name.

I lifted my head and asked, "Are you showing me that on purpose?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to?"

She nodded again.

"You have to tell me if I am hurting you, okay?"

"I will," she promised. I got on top of her, and positioned myself at her slick opening. I cradled her head in both of my hands, and put my forehead to hers. "Go ahead," she whispered, then closed her eyes. I gently kissed both of her eyelids, then pushed into her slowly. She moaned when I filled her completely. I pulled out just a little, then pushed in deep. She seemed to be fine, so I pulled out almost the whole way, then buried myself inside her again. "Yes," she whispered. I established a quick pace, but still moved gently, as she moaned underneath me. Her face and her chest flushed red as I pumped in and out. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed. We hadn't made love in months, for good reason of course, but being inside her again felt incredible. I could feel her walls starting to tighten around me.

"That's it, baby," I whispered. Her hands moved from down my back, to squeeze my ass.

"Harder," she begged, looking into my eyes. She raised her legs up to allow me to go even deeper. I pounded into her and she arched her back. "Oh, Jacob," she whimpered. Her fingers dug into me as her face twisted in ecstasy. As she came, I kissed her hard. I'd been holding back a little, I didn't want to finish before she did. But now that I'd pleased her at least once, I let loose. I started to moan right along with her. She lifted her head and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I kissed her neck.

"I love you, Ness," I moaned.

"I love you so much. I want you to get me pregnant. I want to have your baby," she said softly. For a second, I did hope we'd conceive a child. I thought of how amazing she looked when she was carrying my baby, how much I did want another child with her. "Please," she whispered. For a second, I did hope that I would. But then I thought of those last few weeks. Her almost unendurable agony, my maddening worries and fears. I could have lost them all, all three of them.

Something happened then, that had never, ever happened before, or since. I went soft, and shamefully slipped out of her. She was still underneath me, panting. "Jacob?" she said breathlessly. "Did you already-"

"No," I said cutting her off. I sat up next to her, and put a pillow over my lap.

"Are you sick?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"No."

"What's wrong then?"

"I...I just..." I stammered.

"What?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure if I want to have another baby," I confessed.

She stared at me for a moment. "And you thought now would be the best time for us to discuss this?" I thought she might be angry, she did look a little annoyed.

"I just didn't think it would be a good time when the girls were still sick, why worry about it then? When they started getting better I figured it would be a while until you wanted to start to try."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, who cares about the timing. I don't understand, Jacob. I thought we wanted a big family."

"We have four kids, that's already more than average," I pointed out.

"Don't you want to have another baby with me?" she asked sadly.

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying," I said quickly. "If we could get pregnant tonight, and everything would go great, and we'd have a guarantee of a healthy Mommy and child, that would be another story. But we know by now, that's not how it happens. It's a hard road towards the end."

"But it's worth it," she insisted.

"I'm not saying it isn't. But it's hard for me to watch you suffer like that. It's so hard being helpless like that," I said, getting a little emotional. "I'm not sure if I can go through that again."

"But I'm okay now. And I'm willing to put up with it for the end result."

"I know, but you might not have been. And what about them? What if we have another sick baby? What if we had twins again?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Hey, it could happen. Ness, if I had lost any one of you..."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have." She couldn't argue with that. "It's not easy on me either, to watch you in pain, and to worry about you. Everybody does. It's hard on all of us. You aren't the only one who goes through it."

"I know," she said, looking hurt. That had not been my goal, seeing her look so sad made me feel guilty. But I had one more thing I wanted to say. I took one of her hands in both of mine.

"But what if we try, and we can't?" I could see several months, maybe even years of trying, and crushing disappointment.

"If we can't, it will be because of me, not you," she said sadly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do what we always do, and let fate take care of it? Because it will do that anyway. It's not like we have less sex when we aren't trying to have a baby," I reminded her. A small smile made it's way onto her face, then it disappeared.

"But I want to give Anthony a brother."

"I'd love that too, but we can't be sure that we will. We might give him another sister. I seem to be awesome at giving you girls." Her little smile returned. "Please don't think that I don't want to have any more kids with you. I do. I wish it would be easy as pie for us to have ten. I'm just afraid that if we try, either way you are going to be hurt. My main instinct in life is to protect you. I just want you to think about it."

"I have, Jacob. I'd do anything for our kids. Even the ones we haven't met yet. But if it will make you feel better, I'll think about it some more."

"That's all I'm asking. You know, if we stopped right now, I'd be happy. I've got my mini-me, and my four beautiful girls." She smiled again, this time the smile reached her beautiful brown eyes. I reached over and held her face in my hand, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She craned her neck up, I knew she wanted me to kiss her, and I was glad to. I brushed my lips against hers and when she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for her. Our kiss grew more intense and she climbed into my lap, onto the pillow that separated us. As her tongue explored my mouth she wrapped her legs around my waist. After that conversation, I didn't expect to go back to making love, but she had a different idea.

"I want you," she whispered in my ear. I pulled the pillow out from under her, and let her feel that I still wanted her too. She reached down, but I stopped her.

"Wait, can we just let fate decide?"

She nodded, "I think that sounds good." I leaned back and watched her ride me, I just loved the way she moved. So we finished what we had started. I was still a little scared for Ness to have another baby, but I knew fate wouldn't steer us wrong, the same forces that brought us to each other wouldn't let us down.

A/N: I don't want you guys to think this story will be never ending pregnancies, and nothing else. That would not be very interesting! I _would _like to know what you guys think about that. Honestly, I've not made a concrete decision on how many kids our love birds will end up with when everything is said and done. So I'd love to hear your thoughts. And I wanted to let you know that despite babies being the focus of the end of this chapter, this story will be getting away from that a little soon. There are going to be some changes coming that will affect all of the Cullens.


	65. Firsts

A/N: I was just overwhelmed by the amount of great feedback I got from the last two chapters. I thank you for it! It's so helpful to me in deciding where I take this story, and when. I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think of this one :)

ESPN will be mentioned briefly in this chapter, in case anyone doesn't know, it's a 24 hour sports channel. I try to remember all you wonderful readers who do not live in the states as I do. I'm sure they have ESPN in a lot of places, but I thought it was worth mentioning :)

Kind of random, but I had a couple people think that Leah imprinted, she didn't. Patrick was already her boyfriend. He'd only been mentioned a couple of times though.

Enjoy!

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

I'd spent the past few months, leading a comfortable, happy life watching my kids grow. We'd shared in a lot of firsts. Many of them belonged to Mollie and Xandra. We were relieved when Mollie started talking, we didn't think she'd be as far being Xandra as she was. Nobody was a bit surprised at what her first word was. She screamed it, they probably heard her in La Push.

As her beloved Seth closed the door behind him as he left one day, she must have decided that today, she just would not put up with him going home after lunch.

"SEF!" she screamed as she cried and wiggled in my arms. As I knew he would, he did an about face, and came back through the door.

"Did she just say my name?"

She seemed unable to stop the flow of tears, even though she was smiling now.

"Sef!" she said again.

Seth and I both looked at Jacob, thinking he might be a little hurt. He was on the couch watching ESPN with Xandra in his lap. He just looked at us and shrugged. "You mighta been first on her lips, but Daddy's first in her heart," he said confidently.

Seth had lunch with us every day. That day, he stayed for dinner too.

Mollie and Xandra had taken their first steps, and were not only walking, but running, jumping, and wrestling. Yes, my pretty, delicate looking little girls were not as fragile as they seemed. They were very, very active six month olds. They were still small, but they looked a couple months older then they really were. There had been a few bruises, a few scrapes and bumps on the head. More then Anthony had ever gotten, certainly more then Swan. When they fell, it rarely bothered them, they just got right up and kept on going. They would spend an entire afternoon wrestling each other, pinning each other to the floor and laughing. The day I found Mollie dragging Xandra across the room by her leg, even though Xandra was smiling I had to remind them not to be so rough. Anthony would wrestle with them sometimes, Seth would let them pin him all the time, Swan though, was not a fan. The first time she went at it with Xandra, she'd been wearing a dress with decorative little buttons on it. As they rolled around on the floor, she ended up loosing two of them. She carried them around in her opened palm and whined, "my buttons, Mommy!" until I stopped what I was doing and sewed them back on.

I know I shouldn't lump Mollie and Xandra together, but they are so much alike. Both very happy go lucky, like Anthony, it was hard to ruffle their feathers. Quil said they were "two rough and tumble chicks." I smiled but reminded him they were not chicks, they were little ladies. Even if they didn't always act like it. When I asked what they wanted to wear, they would always respond at the same time, "Jeans." At least they would wear dresses if I suggested it. I'd have been a little sad if I had three beautiful daughters, and only one would wear a dress. Tights, they did not like though. Anytime I put them on, they always ended up wiggling out of them. Swan obviously thought her sisters were making a poor fashion choice in excluding tights from their wardrobe. She explained the wonders of them to her sisters, when they had stopped playing dolls with her to take of their tights. "But dey pretty! You can have hearts on dem, or kitties, or stars!" But their views remained the same.

Seth got his first apartment. We had assumed that other than a some tension at home, things were fine with Seth. Because that was what he'd let us think. As far as we knew, he had told Sue about Mollie, and it hadn't gone well but, "She'll have to get over it," Seth had said. Then on a day where my parents were over, as well as Seth, he started acting a little weird.

Once he'd left my dad said, "I'm assuming you two were unaware that Seth has been living in the woods?"

We both just stared at him, slack-jawed. "What?" Jacob finally said.

"From what I can gather, Sue did not take the news about Mollie well," Daddy said.

"How long has he been doing this do you think?" I asked.

Daddy shrugged. "I couldn't tell, he was trying to hide it from me. He's been there long enough that he's built himself a den. He's got his belongings in there in a trash bag."

"Poor thing," my mom said sadly.

"Call him, tell him to come back," I told Jacob.

"But what are we gonna say?" he asked.

"Just tell him that we want to talk to him," I urged.

"Well yeah, Ness. I mean after that," he said, a little impatiently.

"I don't know, I just want to see what's going on. Call him, I know his phone is charged because he's been charging it here." I hadn't really thought anything of him doing that a few times, but of course he had to do that here.

Jake opened his phone but looked at me before he dialed. "I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I'm not sure it would be such a good idea for him to stay here. I mean, maybe for just a couple of days. Living here though? I dunno..."

"All right. We'll think of another way to help him." Jake was probably right. He'd been great with Seth being over here so much, their friendship was pretty much back to normal. Seth moving in might be too much to ask of Jacob.

My parents left to give us some privacy. When Jacob called Seth and asked him to come back he said, "I figured. Edward is nosy."

"Yeah, pretty much," Jake agreed.

Mollie was of course thrilled to see her Seth come back so soon. When we told her that he was coming, she ran to the back door and pressed her face against the glass like she always did. Xandra came to stand next to the window and wait with her. "Sef come?" she asked her sister.

"Uh huh," she confirmed, without taking her eyes off the forest, where she knew he'd soon appear. She didn't have to wait long, Seth hadn't gone very far. When I heard a little giggle, I knew she'd spotted him. She was quite content to sit in his lap as we talked with him.

"What happened that was so bad that you can't go back?" I asked.

Seth heaved a sigh. "She's just such a liar, I can't stand it. The things she said about..." he cast his eyes down at Mollie. "Somebody who talks about her like that just can't be a part of my life."

"And you didn't even tell anybody?" Jake said.

"Other than Mollie, no."

"But why?" I said.

"I just didn't want to be a strain on anybody. I don't mind it, but I wasn't going to live that way forever. I'll be able to afford a little apartment soon. It's just getting started. Monthly rent I can do, I just need to save up for the security deposit and furniture, all of that stuff." He looked slightly embarrassed, and a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. I took Jacob's hand, and used my gift to talk to him. I wasn't telling him what to say, just giving him my input. I told him what I thought, then left the decision up to him.

"How much more do you think you'd need to get started?" Jacob asked.

Seth hesitantly gave us a number, I knew we could easily help him out. It was an amount we wouldn't even notice was missing. Jacob went and got our checkbook and a pen out of a drawer in the kitchen.

"Don't get too excited," Jake joked. "This is just a loan."

"You guys really don't have to," Seth insisted.

"We know, we want to," I said as Jacob made out the check to Seth. "We can't have you living in the woods."

He gave us a sincere, "Thank you," and we started to make plans. We ended up going to Sue's while she was at work to get the rest of Seth's things. He'd been there quickly a few times to get a few items, but the vast majority of his belongings still needed to be hauled out. We did end up letting Seth, and his stuff, stay with us for just a couple of days. Once he'd found a place and gotten everything finalized, we got him some furniture and helped him move in.

It was small, but in good shape, it had just enough room for him. Aunt Alice and Nanna took great pleasure in decorating it for him. He insisted that the plain looking white blinds that had been over the windows when he moved in were fine. But those two insisted they weren't. They filled his apartment with rich browns and deep greens, all very earthy tones. It suited him so well. I could tell by his reaction when they were finished that he hadn't expected to love it, but he did.

He had more things in that place for Mollie, then he had for himself. He was really excited to show me the pack n play. "This thing is so cool, she could take a nap in it, or she could play in it!"

I laughed, his new discovery of the portable crib/playpen was kind of old news to me. "Yeah, those are nice," I said. He'd gotten some second hand dolls for her, and lots of books. Even though she wouldn't be a baby for long, he proudly showed us how he'd baby proofed the whole place. "I know she'd never stick her finger in a wall outlet. She's way too smart to do something like that. But still," he's said. After that, how could we not let Mollie spend the day there once in a while? Not all of the time, just once a week or so. At first Jake was too overprotective to let Seth pick her up in his car, he'd drive Mollie himself. But then he realized it would be a lot easier on us if all we had to do was kiss her goodbye. I missed her when she was over there, but I knew she was in good hands, and happy.

A first for me, was taking birth control, it felt strange. But it did seem like a good idea for things to be calm for a couple of months. We decided we'd reevaluate in three months. I couldn't see myself changing my mind though. I knew that once we were on the other side of our fifth child, Jacob would agree with me that it had been worth it.

We had our first Christmas as the six of us. It was Anthony's second, but he'd only been a month old for his first one. This was the first year he really understood it. He helped me hang up every body's stockings by the fireplace, and did a pretty good job at helping me wrap the video game console I'd gotten for Jacob.

We put up our tree, and decorated it with strings of white lights, and red bows. It was also peppered with the ornaments I'd made with the kids. There were round ones covered in thick, haphazard layers of glitter glue, and several snowflakes that had been very fastidiously cut out of white and blue construction paper. So Anthony and Swan had definitely made ornaments that expressed their personalities. Xandra and Mollie were not as into the arts and crafts stuff as their older siblings, but they each enjoyed coloring in a snow flake, and picking a spot for it on the tree.

I loved to sit in the living room and look at the tree when the kids were in bed for the night. I fell asleep in Jacob's arms looking at it more than once, each time I'd wake up the next morning in bed. Except on Christmas Eve, we slept down there on purpose to guard the gifts from Swan. She was dying to know what was in all of those boxes. We weren't sure she'd be able to take the suspense for one more night. But Christmas morning arrived and all of the gifts remained intact. The girls tore through their gifts so fast, I'm not sure if they had time to fully process what they'd gotten before they moved on to the next one. Either way, they were happy. All four of them got spoiled all day long, I kind of did too. My jewelry box got a little fuller that day, and Jacob got me a camera that had so many features I hardly knew what to do with it. It even took videos. We ended up having some fun with it on another first, our first wedding anniversary.

My mom and dad stayed at our house with the kids, and we took off to Seattle for three days. Of course I was a touch sad to leave my little ones. I'd never been away from the twins longer than it took to go hunting with Swan, and I'd never been away from her at all. They didn't get too upset when we left, they were happy to be with their grandparents.

Once we left, and the kids were fine, I became more excited about our little trip. Seventy two hours of just us, and we could do whatever we wanted. Once the door to our hotel room closed though, we only wanted one thing. We were all over each other immediately, and it stayed that way all weekend. We only stopped to call home each night, to eat, and to sleep. Other than those phone calls, we lost all touch with the outside world. We lost all track of time. We made love in the huge ornate bed, in the bathtub, on the floor, on the desk, and in the desk's chair. We slow danced in the room to the radio. He made my eyes roll back into my head so many times I lost count. I wore my most alluring lingerie for him. Some new ones, and some old favorites. We made love slowly, and sweetly, and then fast and loud.

During a break, since we were not trying to get pregnant we enjoyed some champagne in bed.

"I feel so funny," I said several glasses later.

Jacob laughed and kissed my neck. "Gee, I wonder why." I sighed happily as he kissed further down my neck. "Did you bring your new camera?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said curiously. He got out of bed and started digging through my suitcase.

"Come back to bed," I whined. "What are you doing?"

When he found it, he turned it on as he stood next to the bed. I reached out and traced his hard abs. "I wanna take your picture," he said.

I laughed a little, "Why?"

"Because you're sexy," he said snapping a picture.

"Why are you standing so close to me and teasing me like that," I said, noticing that he was growing hard again.

"If I was teasing, I'd have said you couldn't have it, but you can," he said with a wry smile. I returned his smile and got on my hands and knees. I lowered my head and left my ass sticking in the air, and took him into my mouth.

He let out a quiet "Oh," and slid his hand down the curve of my back. "Lemme take your picture like that," he breathed. "Can I?"

"Mmm hmm" I said around him.

"It's not very polite to talk with your mouth full, you know. Were you raised by wolves or something?"

I started laughing right as he took the picture.

"Ow!" he complained, even though he was laughing too.

"Sorry," I tried to say, even though it sounded more like ,"wawee" and I tried to soothe where I'd scraped him.

"No biting," he said teasingly. He put his hand on my forehead, turned his body away from me, then took a few steps back. I flopped onto my back and reached my arms out for him as I let my head hang off the bed. But he smirked at me and shook his head.

"Come here," I said as seductively as I could. He took a step closer, and took a picture of me. When I ran my hands over my stomach and my breasts, he took a few more. I raised my legs up in the air, and when he got close enough I opened my mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked setting the camera down on the night stand.

"You," I said grabbing his hips now that he was close, and pulled him to me. I opened my mouth and took him into me, pulling him to me until my mouth was around his base. He reached down and touched my face, then wrapped his fingers gently around my throat before moving his hand between my breasts, and down my stomach. The way he touched me made me shiver. He bent down and dipped his head between my legs. When he started licking me I was hardly even thinking about what I was doing to him.

Once we were sober, we looked through the pictures and mostly laughed. But some he begged me to not delete.

"There are ones I'd like to keep too, but it's just not a good idea," I insisted. We'd taken some pretty raunchy ones throughout the day, and night. I agreed on keeping a couple of them. The one of us kissing we kept, it was cute. And the one of me with my head on the pillow, just from the neck up, sweaty and halfway to being asleep. It's not like we were going to frame it, anybody who happened to see it could just assume I was tired and sweaty and smiling for...some other reason.

Swan POV

"Why does she like to play under there so much?" Grandma whispered to Grandpa.

He gave a quiet laugh. "When she's under there, she can see what everybody else is up to, but nobody can see HER."

Just because I am under the table, does not mean I can't hear! Why do tall people talk about me sometimes like I'm not even here?

Grandpa laughed again, he does that sometimes, just laughs at nothing.

"Mommy?" I heard Xandra ask.

"She went to Seattle with Daddy. They will come home tonight and give you lots of kisses," Grandma told her. I rolled my eyes, *I* knew that Mommy and Daddy were at Seattle. I'm pretty sure it was Xandra who asked, her voice sounds just like Mollie's. They look the same, there are two of them, but only one of everybody else. They have the same hair as me, but only mine is curly. Just like Mommy's. Also, I am the only one who wears earrings, and goes hunting like Mommy does. She told me we go hunting because we are both a little bit of a vampire. Everybody else that lives here in the woods hunts too. Every body who lives by the beach eats food inside at the table. Mommy and me are the only ones who do both I think.

She said that I am very special, because at night when I sleep I see things that did not happen yet. Nobody else does. Except for Aunt Alice, but she sees things when she is awake. I saw my sisters in my head before I went into that room. And I saw the snakes and worms that were on them. They were crawling into their noses and their months and it was so gross and scary. I did not want those things on them, and I didn't want to go in there so that they could get me too.

After I had my dream about that, when I woke up I was so scared. And then when I woke up, I got scared again, because Grandpa was sitting on my bed and I did not know he was there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he whispered. I hid under my blanket so the snakes couldn't see me, what if they came in here?

"They are not snakes or worms. They are only wires and tubes, and they are not hurting your sisters, I promise."

"Mommy?" I asked from under my blanket.

"She is fine, they don't hurt her either," he said. I was not sure about that.

"Won't you come out?"

"No," I whispered.

"Shall I stay with you?"

"Yes." Keeping my blanket on top of me, I crawled around on my bed until I found Grandpa's lap. I curled up on it, still wide awake. I think that he put his hand on my back, and he started to hum a song that I had never heard before, but I liked it. I did not have any more dreams that night.

When I saw my sisters in real life, it was a little scary. I really, really did not like the stuff that was all over them. But Grandpa Carlisle let me touch some of the snakes and worms, that were actually tubes and wires. He gave some to my doll too. They were more scary in my dream then they were in real life. Mommy did not have any of her tubes or wires anymore then.

My mommy is very, very pretty. And she is also very, very fast when we go hunting. She says that I am very fast, and I hope that when I am tall I can be as fast as her. I'm pretty sure that I will be. And that I will be just like her. I like to wear her shoes, and her clothes too. Sometimes Aunt Alice gives them to her. And she says, "Aunt Alice, I don't need these!" Well if she does not need them, then they can be mine.

"But why?" Xandra asked.

"Because it's their anniversary," Grandpa explained. I knew that. It was their anniversary and when it's your anniversary, it means that you have been married for one year. When Xandra is older like me, she will find out that married means you love somebody. Daddy told me that. He also told me that he is married to Mommy because he made an imprint on her. That means he thinks she is perfect. Seth made an imprint on Mollie, but he can't get married to her because she is just a baby and doesn't even know what married means yet! Married also means that you kiss each other a lot. Because that's what Mommy and Daddy do. So do Grandma and Grandpa, they are married too.

That night, I was playing blocks with Anthony when I heard a car in the driveway. I didn't move, I just listened. Everybody else heard it too. When I heard Mommy's voice though, I ran to the door. "If you stand right in front of it, they won't be able to get in," Grandpa said before I even got there. So I stood back just a little.

"Mommy!" I called. And then she opened the door, when I saw her I'm not sure why, but I started to cry.

"Oh honey, it's all right!" she said getting onto her knees, and wrapping her arms around me. There were lots of other hands and arms, my eyes were closed but I could feel them. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. And then everybody started talking at once. I didn't look up until I heard Daddy.

"Hey everybody!" He was putting a big suitcase down on the floor. When I saw him, I cried even more. "Aw, what's wrong, big girl?" He picked me up, taking me from Mommy and he held me very tight. "What are you crying for, huh?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said through my tears.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Mommy and I missed you, too. Give Daddy a smile."

So I did.

"Now how about you give Daddy a kiss."

So I did.

I don't like to cry, so I don't know why I cried so much when they came home. Maybe because I was happy, maybe because I didn't even know how much I missed them until they came back. I guess it's a mystery. Like what Mommy said about where my other pink sock with the ruffles went, "I don't know honey, I guess it's a mystery."

A/N: I'd like to give a special shoutout to some FB Twibuddies! Much love to Stephanie, for helping me out a lil this weekend when I was having very frustrating technical difficulties! Jake and Nessie had their anniversary, so did a dear FB Twibuddy Jessica, hope it's been a nice one! I got some Eclipse cupcakes today, wish I could share with you all, they were quite delicious while watching the movie! Until next time, be safe. :)


	66. Grandma

A/N: Welcome back! I've been getting the amazing compliment lately, that I should publish this story. I'm sad to say, that can never happen because it's not even a little bit legal to make a penny off of somebody else's characters. I'd never want to step on Stephanie Meyer's toes. I'd like to write a book of my own, I just need my own ideas :) I've got a few, and trust me, if I ever do write a book, I'd be shouting about it from the rooftops, and you guys would be first to know.

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

"They are mostly human you know, they can get hurt, Uncle Emmett!" I shouted. "I don't know if I like this thing," I whispered to Jacob.

Uncle Emmett was bouncing on the new trampoline in the backyard of the big house, with my two youngest in his arms. They were having the time of their lives.

"Aw, don't be so overprotective. This is my best idea ever! They are fine, right you two? Tell Mama you're fine," Uncle Emmett said.

"We're fine!" they both called in their tiny little voices. He threw both of them up in the air, then bounced up to capture them in his arms again as they were on their way down. They nearly screamed themselves hoarse, and laughed until they cried.

Anthony had already had his turn, Jacob showed him how to do a flip. Once he learned how we could hardly get him off that thing. I offered to go on with Swan, she eyeballed it, and declined. She had fun watching everybody else on it though.

She'd had a dream last night about my mom coming to the big house today. I started keeping track of them in a little journal. We were trying to figure out if she had the normal dreams everybody else had, or only her "special dreams." So far, everything she had seen, had happened. "Grandma's coming to the big house!" She'd told me this morning. Once again today she'd been right, here we were with my mom, at the big house.

"Lunch time!" Nanna called from inside of the house.

"Ooo lunch," Anthony said. He was Jacob's kid all right. We headed inside and sat around the huge dining room table. We were the only ones eating of course, but everybody sat with us anyway. Everyone was there, because after lunch we were all going to go out to the field to play baseball. Seth was working over at the little souvenir shop in La Push, and would be meeting us later in the field. Jacob and I were looking forward to seeing what Mollie and Xandra thought of it. They were both interested in sports. Grandpa Charlie and Billy had come over on a recent Sunday to watch some football game I had no interest in with Jacob. Anthony wandered in and out, Swan didn't watch the game but enjoyed playing at Jacob's feet. Mollie and Xandra actually watched the whole thing.

Nanna had quite a spread set out for us on the dining room table. "This here is lamb, and this is turkey, and this is roast beef," she explained to the kids. "Take whatever you want, and put it here in your pita." Swan was very interested, she'd just heard three of her favorite words, "whatever you want."

"Just make sure you use the serving spoons," I reminded them. Oddly, my son was my child who had the best table manners. I made a pocket for Xandra, and Jake put one together for Mollie.

Mollie and Xandra dumped their pockets out right away to inspect the contents. "You like this?" Xandra asked Mollie, pointing at the cheese her on sisters plate.

Mollie picked up a few shreds with her fingers and tasted it, she then answered, "Uh huh."

Mollie pointed to the lettuce on Xandra's plate. "Like this?" Xandra tried a piece and said, "Uh huh." They went back and forth like that. At the rate they were going it would take them all day to eat. That's all right, we aren't going anywhere, I thought to myself.

"I don't think I've ever had fries like this, Esme. They are amazing," Jacob said, dunking one in ketchup. "What kind are they?"

"What do you mean, 'what kind are they,' I made them!" she said in a teasing tone.

"From potatoes?" he asked.

I had to laugh. "That's where french fries come from, dear. They were potatoes first," I said.

"I know!" he insisted, trying to poke me in the side but I dodged him. "I don't think I've ever had homemade fries before though."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy them," Nanna said. She loved to cook for my family, and my family loved to eat. It was a perfect match.

"I like onions in my pita too, Daddy," Anthony said.

"They are pretty good, huh buddy?" Jake said, then took a bite of his pita that was stuffed with a little bit of everything that Nanna had to offer.

Swan started eyeballing the bowl filled with sliced onions. "I wouldn't," I warned her. She looked up and slowly moved her hand towards the bowl, keeping her eyes on me. "Go ahead, but you aren't going to like it." She bit into the ring, and the sound of the sharp crunch was still in the air when she she made the face I knew she would.

"That's the face you used to make when I tried to feed you formula!" my mom said.

Everyone laughed, but not Aunt Alice, and not Daddy. I noticed first, then Mom, and then all laughter stopped. Those two were staring at each other, I could not really read their expressions, but it was clear that something was wrong. Aunt Alice stood up from the table in less time then it took me to blink, Daddy stood up too and picked the twins up out of their highchairs. "Everyone upstairs, into my room," he said quickly.

"Alice?" Grandpa said.

Aunt Alice started grabbing plates and putting them into the kitchen sink at a blinding speed. She spoke so quickly, the only words I caught were, "no time." So all the full vampires knew what was happening, but not us. Great. I could tell by the confusion on Jacob's face, he hadn't caught much of that either. I knew there must not be any physical danger, or else we'd be tearing through the woods right now. I started to speak, but was interrupted.

"Renesmee, Jacob, take Swan and Anthony upstairs." Daddy ordered us. My uncles and Aunt Rosalie had already gone up there, per Aunt Alice's instructions I gathered. When he saw that my mother was frozen in her chair, he handed me my girls. He picked Mom up, and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't protest.

"I didn't understand what Aunt Alice said, what's going on?" I asked, not addressing it to anybody specific, just hoping that I would be answered. As we all followed up the stairs behind Daddy, he explained.

"Renee is coming here. Now. We knew she would be in town, but coming here was one of her spur of the moment decisions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" my mother demanded, sounding hurt.

"We'll discuss that later. The less of us she sees unchanged the better, so we are all going to stay up here and be very, very quiet."

My children? Be very, very quiet? I had to make sure that happened, and I obviously didn't have long to decide how. I handed Mollie to Jacob.

"These two need to be kept apart," I told him before we crossed through the doorway to Daddy's old room, that was now a room for my kids.

Then Aunt Alice shouted up to us. "No! Go to my room!"

So we turned right around. Aunt Alice's room that she shared with Uncle Jasper was a good representation of her personality. Bright and colorful. She redecorated often, there was a lot for the kids to look at in there.

My dad plopped down into the arm chair with Mom in his lap. He was not embracing her, he was restraining her. "You need to get yourselves settled, and get everyone into position they can be comfortable in," he told us.

"Have our bed," Uncle Jasper offered. Jake and I sat on opposite ends of the bed, each still holding one of the twins.

"Anthony, come lay down next to me. Swan, go lay next to Daddy. We are going to stay in here, and be very, very quiet. We are not going to talk, we are not going to move. We are just going to sit and look at Aunt Alice's pretty things." I said.

"But my french fries," Swan whined.

Every mother has one, "the look." I gave Swan mine so severely then, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. I could apologize later.

"If you make one sound while we are up here, you'll never have french fries again," I assured her. She shrank into Jacob's side. "Let's all just take a nap, okay? Mommy and Daddy will take a little rest with you." Jake and I sure weren't going to sleep now, but we could pretend to.

"Go ahead and ask her, Jasper," Daddy said.

"Nessie, would you like me to help them take a nap?"

"Oh! Yes," I said.

"I can't make them, but I can help them along," he said. Xandra started to go limp in my arms almost immediately, Mollie was doing the same in Jacob's. I heard A.J. and Swan's breathing change, just a little. I rubbed gentle circles on Anthony's back to help him fall asleep. I looked at Jake, looked down at my hand, and then at Swan. He got the hint and did the same to her. She fought it the most, but they all fell asleep. She knew who Renee was, she'd seen a picture of her before. Was her dream last night about my mother, or my grandmother?

Aunt Alice came into the room then, and said, "Em, join me by the door." He did as she asked. When she asked you to do something, it was always a good idea to do it. I realized, he was guarding it with her. "Two minutes," she said.

"Why did you take away the plates?" I whispered. This did not seem like the time to worry about housekeeping.

"I didn't take all of them. But since they are only going to see two people here, they should only see two plates." Aunt Alice said.

"They? Is Phil here?" my mother asked.

"Yes," my dad said.

"Oh." She replied in a dull voice. She was calmer then I would have thought she'd be. I looked at Uncle Jasper, and he looked just a bit strained. I then heard the car start down the long driveway then, Mom's hearing was far better than mine, and she heard more than I did.

"Three heartbeats? Who is with them?" she asked. Nobody answered her. Daddy and Aunt Alice stared at each other, but nobody said anything.

"Charlie?" Mom asked.

"Love, we need you to understand that it is imperative you stay here. Please, please tell me you know that," Daddy said.

"I know," she said sadly.

Daddy opened his mouth, but didn't speak right away. Then he must have decided it was better to tell her now, then to let her find out once they reached the house.

"Renee and Phil are here, because they want to introduce Carlisle and Esme to their daughter."

Mom looked like somebody was twisting a knife in her stomach. "What?"

But it was too late for conversation then, they were here.

~~~~  
EPOV

Bella was stiff in my arms. Jasper was overwhelming her with calming waves. So much so, that they were starting to seep into me, and affect me as well.

I looked into Carlisle's mind. Alice had told them what would happen, so his story was prepared, Esme's was as well. They sat at the dining room table, in front of plates of food that were not theirs, and were silent as they waited for the doorbell to ring. When it did, the act began. They crossed slowly to the door.

"I'll get it," Esme said, and Carlisle lingered behind.

"Oh Renee!" Esme cried when she opened the door, "How ARE you!"

"Esme!" They threw their arms around each other, Renee wiping tears when they finally pulled away. When the adults exchanged greetings, the affection they showed for each other was genuine, no acting was required. Phil was feeling a little awkward though.

"I'm sorry it's been so long," Renee gushed. "I'm sure you know, reminders can be so hard."

"Oh please don't apologize, half of the blame is certainly ours as well," Esme said.

Renee smiled. Carlisle bent down in front of the young girl who was hiding behind Renee. All he could see of her was some sandy brown hair, and one green eye.

"I don't believe we've met," he said in a gentle voice.

"You don't have to hide sweetheart. Do you remember who this is?" The child did not answer. "This is Edward's mommy, and Edward's daddy, we talked about them, remember?" The girl nodded. "Won't you come out and say hello to them? They don't bite!"

I made a mental note to laugh later when I'd be able to find that more amusing.

The girl hesitantly came out from the safety of the back of her mother's knees. I may be a touch biased, but she was a beauty. Every feature that Bella had gotten from Renee, her sister had also.

"Hi there. I like your dress, purple has always been one of my most favorite colors. What's your name?" Esme said.

The girl whispered, "Joy Isabella Dwyer." Bella cringed in my arms.

"What a lovely name. My name is Esme, and this is Carlisle. How old are you dear?"

"Five."

"How nice," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Why don't you show them the picture you made for them, Joy," Phil said.

Joy removed the tiny backpack she was wearing and unzipped it. A little of her shyness faded away as she proudly presented Carlisle and Esme with her creation. It was a light blue piece of construction paper. Across the bottom Joy had written mine and Bella's names, each capital letter was in a different color then the one before it. Sitting on a big puffy cloud, there were Bella and I. Complete with angel wings, covered in sparkles.

"This is Bella, and this is Edward. They're angels," Joy quietly explained. Bella turned around to face me. Her expression was heart wrenching.

"I see that," Esme said. "It's a beautiful picture, you are quite a talented artist."

"Would it be all right if we put it in Edward's old room?" Renee asked.

"I'm leaving this here for him, I'm not taking it home with me on the plane," Joy explained.

"I'm afraid we've turned Edwards room into an office, and it's quite untidy at the moment," Carlisle said apologetically.

Esme chuckled softly. "They say the most brilliant and creative minds are often so scatterbrained," she said.

Renee laughed. "I could not agree more!"

"How about I promise that we'll put this in a nice frame, and we'll keep the office looking presentable for your next visit. Then we can show you, this will add the perfect touch in there," Esme said. She extended her hand and Joy gave her the drawing. "I'll go put it up there now." I stayed in Esme's mind as she came upstairs, and came into my old room that now contained two cribs, and two toddler beds. She waded through the sea of toys, and set the picture down on Anthony's bed. Joy caught my attention downstairs.

"God called Edward and Bella home, so they had to go. But they can see us, and we can talk to them."

"That's exactly right," Carlisle said.

Renee started to run her fingers through her daughter's sun lightened hair. "She talks to her all the time. Bella is your sister in the sky, right?"

"Yup," Joy said.

"We were going to pick up some flowers and head over to the cemetery, we were hoping you'd join us," Phil said a little formally, for him. Humans often picked up our mannerisms and ways of speaking without even meaning to.

I knew it was a tradition in Renee's family to line up rocks along gravestones, I saw in her mind they were planning to do that too. It was a way of letting the deceased know someone had been there, that they were still loved.

Esme and Carlisle both put on masks of disappointment as Carlisle said. "We wish we were able to, but we've got plans that we just wouldn't be able to wiggle our way out of. How long will you be in town?"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. We're here for one more day, then we're going off with Daddy to the next stop," Renee said, giving Phil a small smile.

They agreed to meet for coffee the next morning. Esme briefly thought about how much she disliked the strong smell of coffee. Carlisle suggested Starbucks rather than the diner. The diner would have served them coffee in mugs. But Starbucks would give them disposable cups with lids. If a human sees some one take sips of their coffee, their mind automatically assumes it's being drank even though there's no evidence of that. We relied on assumptions like that often while living among humans.

There was another moment or two of small talk, Carlisle asked Bella's sister what she thought of the snow that was thick on the ground now.

"Mommy and I make snowballs and throw them at Daddy, but only with gloves on."

Renee embraced Esme again before leaving. "We'll chat more tomorrow. It's so nice to be with someone who understands," Renee said. She had no idea how much Esme did understand. Renee thought she'd lost one of her five children. But Esme too had known the pain of loosing her only child, before she'd even gotten to know him. She made a mental note to tell Renee tomorrow that they should both be glad they had 19 wonderful years with Bella and I.

As Bella's human family got into their rental car, Joy asked. "Can I have coffee too?" Renee laughed.

"That would perk you right up, wouldn't it!" Phil said with a grin.

"I don't think that's the best idea, maybe some hot chocolate," Renee said.

As they started down the drive way Bella began to plead with me. "Please, I just want to watch them pull away."

I looked at Alice. She can look, she thought. Everyone but Alice disagreed, but I didn't care. I could not find it in myself to deny her this one final glace. I relaxed my grip on Bella, and in the next millisecond she was at the window. She parted the heavy curtains, and I got up to stand behind her. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other around her waist. We had a clear view of Renee's face as she looked at the trees out the drivers side window from the passenger's seat.

As children did so often, Joy made an impulsive decision. She got on her knees in the backseat, and turned around to look back at the house.

"Move!" Alice hissed. But it was too late, by the time I pulled Bella away from the window, Joy had seen us, if only for half a second.

"Mommy! I saw them!"

"Who?" Renee asked.

"Bella and Edward."

Everyone in the room started to look a little panicked. "Wait, it's fine. Just hold on," Alice said to us.

"Oh honey, I don't think so," Renee said gently.

"No, I did!" Joy insisted. "I saw them, and then they disappeared while I was looking at them!"

"Maybe their spirits are visiting Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh," Joy said. And that was that.

"I'm coming to see you Bella! I have a special rock to put on your stone," Joy said.

Renee did something that surprised me a little as I watched her through Joy's eyes. She smiled. She started to wonder if our spirits had ever visited her. The thought brought her a lot of comfort.

"She-" I started to say, but Bella held up her hand to silence me. Now that they were gone, she separated herself from me. In the blink of an eye she was in my old room, I followed her. I could hear our grandchildren waking up, and quiet talking as she stood motionless, with Joy's picture in her hands.

It was like watching her heart break. I could almost hear it shatter as I rested my hand on the small of her back. I held her tightly when the sobs began to tear though her body. There was nothing I could say. She didn't want to hear that I was sorry, she didn't want to hear that it was all my fault, though both were true. So I just held her as she mourned the life I'd taken her away from.

When her sobs became smaller, and infrequent, I pulled back to look at her. "She wonders if you and I visit her. Our spirits. The thought seems to bring her great comfort, love."

"You're lying," she accused me. She was right to do so, I would have lied about it to spare her any pain.

"You must believe me, please," I begged. "Of course she misses you, she always will, but she's stronger then you thought." She stared at me harshly, trying to decide if I was being honest. Her face softened slowly as she realized that I was.

"Is she happy?" Bella asked me in a voice that sounded almost timid.

"Yes, she is," I said truthfully.

"What did you pick up from Joy?" she asked.

"She loves you. Both of us. She's just a normal, happy child. A bit shy though."

"They named her after me," she said in a quiet voice, looking at the drawing again, running her fingers over the generous globs of sparkles on the wings.

"Yes."

"Maybe Carlisle and Esme can keep in touch...by phone, or letters I mean. Maybe they would send them pictures," she said hopefully.

"I'm sure that would be possible."

Her face crumbled again, and she pressed it into my chest.

I could hear the sorrow in her voice when she said, "We'll have to leave Forks now, won't we."

I wished I could tell her that we could stay here, in the place that we'd fallen in love, for many more years. That Carlisle was not downstairs preparing to rent moving vans, that we could stay forever, but that time, I'd have been lying.

A/N: Super special thanks goes to Stephanie McFartyPants (lol) for being the angel on my shoulder for this chapter. She helped me to make sure everything was perfect!

I think I may have some Alices or some Swans among my readers. I've been planning this chapter since before I even wrote the chapter, Letting Go, which was way back at number 23. And then just recently people start suggesting Nessie should run into Renee, and that Renee should have had a child with Phil. I could hardly believe it lol. I knew you guys would figure out Seth was going to imprint, but this chapter I didn't even drop any hints about! At least not on purpose. And people are starting to suggest stuff that seems so random, that I know I've dropped NO hints about, and I'm already planning. If I ever use an idea from you guys, I do give credit. But I think you all are in my head or something, it kinda trips me out! ;)

So here is something amazing, AGU has fan art! I've got a quickly growing album of it on the Facebook page, there's some adorable stuff in there! Like Swan pouting after she got into Nessie's makeup, it's hilarious! I highly recommend checking it out. Remember with the links, you need to remove the spaces. Annoying, I know.

http:/ www. facebook. com/album. php?aid=27233&id=100001355030502

Here is a song for this chapter, it's beautiful and it called, And Now I Let Go. I think it adds something to the second half and I hope you'll give it a listen.

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ehBa3ooT5A0

Until next time, be safe. :)


	67. Making Arrangements

A/N: Welcome back, enjoy!

~~~~  
RPOV

I sat gathered around the dining room table again, with my family. The kids were finishing their lunches which had been retrieved from the kitchen. They were paying more attention to what was going on around them then their food now. They knew this was not a normal day. Jake and I were not eating at all, that was rare for him. I had no idea what to say, but once we had all taken our place at the table, Grandpa started.

"I believe you all know what this means. It's once again time for us to relocate. It was only a matter of time, I can only tell my colleagues so many tall tales about botox and good genes."

I started to wonder if the kids should be present for this.

Daddy said, "Ness, this is a part of their lives now."

"Your father is right, Nessie. Since all signs point to them being immortal, they need to become used to this," Grandpa said.

I nodded, and looked to Grandpa to continue. "Your family does not have to come with the rest of us, but I strongly discourage staying in Forks. I would not even consider that an option. We certainly do not expect you to be infallible," he said looking at Aunt Alice. "but Alice did not see this visit, and there's no telling if she'd be able to see if Renee ever does this again. If she'd seen you, there'd be no denying your parentage. Charlie knew it the moment he saw you, even when you were an infant. If you all would prefer a location with a little more sunshine, you certainly can relocate wherever you choose." He smiled gently at us, and our children. "Of course I know I speak for everyone when I say we are hopeful you will come with us."

I put my hand over Jacob's as it rested on the table, and let him know what I was thinking. If we couldn't stay here, I didn't want to be without my family. If I had to move to a strange place, I wanted to be with them. But what about the pack?

"That's my problem, not yours. You let me deal with that," Jacob said. I squeezed his hand. He looked at Mom, who was obviously on pins and needles. I could never do that to her, I needed her in my life. I needed all of them, and so did my children. I didn't think I'd survive raising four (or more) kids without help from immortals!

My dad laughed. "She enjoys the free childcare far too much to be away from us."

Jacob knew what I wanted to do. "We're coming with you," he said, looking at me.

"Thank God!" my mom cried.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Bells," Jake teased. "Do you guys wanna stay with Grandma?"

"Grama!" Xandra yelled happily.

"I'll stay with you," Anthony promised her.

Xandra held out a piece of ham to Mom from across the table. "Have it?"

"Aw, thank you sweetie, but Grandma doesn't eat like that. I want you to have it." Mom gave her a sweet smile, which Xandra returned.

"It's settled then," Grandpa said. "Everyone will move together."

"We are moving?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, and everyone is coming. It will be a new adventure for us!" Nanna told him.

"I need to tell Pizza!" he said sliding out of his chair.

"Honey wait," I said. "Pizza will have to stay here." His sweet little face fell, and I pulled him into my lap. "I'm sorry."

"What about Aunt Rachel?" he asked. Nanna had said everyone was going, her whole family was, but not mine. Not his.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "But Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Paul, and your cousins will have to stay here."

"But I want them to come!" he insisted.

"I wish they could," I said truthfully. "Everybody in here with us now is coming. But everybody who lives in La Push is going to stay there," I explained.

"Dove?" Swan asked, wondering about our other little birdie.

"Dove is going to stay where she is sweetie. Everybody but us in this room is staying. So you'll have us, and your aunts and uncles, and grandpas, and Nanna and Grandma," I said, pointing at everyone, and trying to smile. I don't know how successful I was. And I didn't know how much of this the girls would understand, Anthony clearly did though. I could see it on his face.

Then Mollie started gasping for air. For a second, I thought that she was choking on the other half of the pita bread she had in her hand. She arched her body and threw her head back, hitting it off the back of her high chair. She let out a scream like nothing I'd ever heard from any of our kids. I knew that if a child could talk, or in this case scream, they were not choking, so that ruled that out.

"Sef!" she cried.

Of course. For lack of a better phrase, oh shit.

Her eyes overflowed and fat tears rolled down her face as she continued to gasp. Jacob got up and picked her up out of the chair.

"Come on, you're all right," he cooed, rubbing the back of her head where she would undoubtedly develop a little bump. Her body was stiff as she wailed, she rejected Jacob's attempts to comfort her. That was not who she wanted right now.

Jake shook his head and he bounced her and she squirmed in his arms. "No leave him," she moaned, kicking her legs.

"There's no freaking way, Ness," Jake said.

"I know," I agreed. There was no way they could be separated. There was no way I could do that to my daughter. Just the thought of Jacob and I being separated was too much to bare. I literally could not even stand to think about it. I couldn't do that to her, I wouldn't.

"He'll have to come with us," I said.

"Did you hear Mommy? Seth is coming," Jake told Mollie.

She resumed her normal posture and said, "Sef coming?"

"Yes, he's coming," Jake promised her. He wiped her tear stained face with his t-shirt and kissed her.

I hadn't even noticed until now, but Xandra had been watching Mollie and silently crying. "She is okay," I told her, but she didn't look convinced. Jake picked Xandra up too. They hugged each other in Jacob's arms. Mollie sniffled as she put her head on Xandra's shoulder.

"Someone might want to call him by the way, he's leaving work and is about to go meet us at the feild," Aunt Alice said.

"You've got your hands full, Jacob," Daddy said smiling down at his phone, which was already out.

We listened as he told Seth to come to the big house instead, that there had been a change of plans. "Seth is on his way here," Daddy said hanging up the phone.

"Coming?" Mollie said.

"Uh huh," I told her.

"Down," she requested, pulling away from her sister and wiggling out of Jake's arms. She started to run but only took a few steps. Her habit was to run to the back door and watch the woods, Seth almost always ran over. But we were not at our house, so she wasn't sure where to go. I almost laughed, but I stopped myself. Even in the middle of all of this, my kids could still make me laugh.

"Go that way, you can watch for him out that door," I said pointing. She rushed over to the front door, and Xandra wiggled out of Jacob's arms to follow her.

"So, uh, what's the living situation going to be like?" Jacob asked as he sat back down at the table. I knew what he was thinking, where would Seth live, where would we live?

"It won't be a problem for the six of you to have your own house," Grandpa said.

Whew.

"What about Seth?" Jake asked me. "There's no way he could get another place right now. He's put all his money into that one."

"I wouldn't mind if he lived with us," Nanna said, looking at Grandpa. "If he wanted to that is."

"That would be fine with me, any objections?" Grandpa asked looking around. The siblings looked at each other, but no one spoke.

"We'll see what he thinks when he arrives then," Grandpa said.

"So where are we going anyway?" Jake asked.

"I'd like to hear every ones thoughts on that, actually," Grandpa said.

"New York! I'd love to go back there," Aunt Alice said. "The shopping was so amazing."

"I thought Montana was pretty cool," Uncle Emmett said. Aunt Rose groaned. "No mans land. The only upside to that is that the hunting is good. But it's not worth it. Nothing will ever beat living in Paris. I say France, that was the best."

Jake and I looked at each other. I guess we had just assumed we'd be saying in the country.

"I don't think that would be the best option for those of use who don't speak French," Daddy pointed out, much to my relief.

"Oops, sorry sweetie," Aunt Rosalie told me.

"I liked London very much," Nanna said.

"I did as well," Daddy said. "We only had to go to school until we were '16'."

"That's a huge plus," Uncle Jasper said, looking at Aunt Alice.

"I have to agree with that," Aunt Rose said.

"How do the rest of you feel about London?" Grandpa asked.

"I'd like to go back to London," Aunt Alice said.

"I liked London, good weather," Uncle Emmett agreed.

"What does the Black family think?" Grandpa asked me.

I shrugged and looked at Jacob. I didn't think we would be going so far, but it did sound interesting. "We've never lived anywhere but here so...I'm not really sure. I guess it's okay, if that's what everybody else wants to do."

Our heads turned to the one family member who hadn't spoken yet. Mom avoided our glances and looked down at her hands as her face crumbled.

"Bella? I know this is very difficult for you. But I want you to understand, you have a say here, too," Grandpa told her.

After a moment of collecting her thoughts, she looked at Daddy and whispered, "It's just so far."

He put his hand on her back. This was hurting her, and therefore hurting him as well. "I know, love. But that's sort of the point. We need distance, especially because we've become so entwined with this town. I think you would like England," he said with a gentle smile.

"I'll like it if you're there," she said returning his smile with a weak one of her own. "London is fine."

Daddy looked at her critically, analyzing her face. The sacrifice she was making to be with him was obvious on her expression. "If you feel you'd be unable to handle it, we won't go quite so far," Daddy said.

"Really, that's fine," she assured him. "I don't want to leave at all, but London is a good a place as any. I'll go where you go, I'm a Cullen, this is what we do."

So it was decided, we'd be moving across the pond.

"Let's spend the rest of the week tying up loose ends and gathering our belongings. I'll get everyone registered for school. The two of you can live separately as a couple if you would like to. Or you can be our foster, or adopted children and attend school with every one else," Grandpa said.

The idea of going to school for the first time made me a little nervous, but a little excited too. I could learn so much, meet so many different kinds of people.

"I'd like to go to school I think, but what about the kids?" I asked.

"I would love to take care of them during the day," Nanna offered.

"What do you think of that? Do you want to stay with Nanna? Just during the day, then Mommy and Daddy will come home," Jacob said to Anthony and Swan.

"Can we eat meatballs?" Anthony asked hopefully.

"I like those," Swan chimed in.

Nanna laughed. "Certainly, I'll make you meatballs."

"Are you coming to school with me then?" I asked Jacob with a smile.

"Of course," he said.

"Schools in England are a little different then here in the U.S.," Grandpa explained. "Instead of going until 12th grade at age 18, one attends school until year 11, at age 16. And they refer to it as secondary school rather then high school, and years rather than grades. Would you like to be in the same year?"

We both nodded. "Let's have both of you in year 11. Jacob age 16 is pushing it a tad for you, you look older then that but the humans will just assume you are big for your age."

It was decided that every once else would be in year 10, and pose as 15 year olds, except for Uncle Emmett, he'd be with Jake and I in year 11. Jake and I would live our public lives as a couple, my parents would do the same. My aunts and uncles would not though, as they had before. Four coupled high school students living together would draw too much attention. So they had given that up, they would hide their relationships so that we wouldn't have to. I was grateful. Nanna and Grandpa would act as our parents. It made the most sense for Jake and Seth to be biological siblings. Daddy, Aunt Alice and I would act as biological siblings, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper would be the Hale twins as they had done before.

We were just starting to discuss our housing arrangements when a little shriek rang through the air.

"My Sef!"

"Hi Mollie! I see you!" I heard him calling from outside as Mollie peeked through the window. After he came through the door, he said hi to Xandra, and scooped Mollie up.

"Hey cutie," he said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Come have a seat," Nanna invited him. He knew something was going on, so I just blurted it out as he sat down.

"We're moving to London."

The look on his face was hard to even nail down to any emotion that I personally have felt. It was the exact opposite of when he imprinted on her. In that moment, everything in his world was perfect, and it looked like in this one, everything had fallen apart.

"Come with us," I said quickly.

Everything fell into place again. I listened as his thudding heartbeat returned to normal.

"Yeah...I'll come," he said, holding Mollie tighter. We told him what had happened today with Renee, that the longer we stayed here, the more in danger our secret was. He agreed with all the plans we had made so far, I knew he would.

Grandpa said he would bring us boxes in the morning. Anything we were taking with us, we were to leave in the sitting room. Seth and my parents would be leaving their things in their bedrooms. Since all of our belongings would be going to the same place, Grandpa said he would take care of all of it. My parents were going to try living permanently at what I guess would be the new version of the big house. Seth happily agreed to living with them. We'd be living with them also until our new house got built. That would sure be interesting.

Later, we showed Anthony were London was on the globe. As Aunt Alice told him all about England, and a few other countries he pointed at, I stared at the globe realizing just how far it really was. But it was true, that was the point. The excitement I'd felt at all the new possibilities took a backseat as I thought of all the people we'd leave behind. Would I get to see Grandpa Charlie again before he died someday? Billy? Rachel was so much more then a sister in law to me, she'd delivered my children. Now would I miss hers growing up? My precious nieces and nephew. Would I get to see Quil and Claire become a couple in a few years? London was far, but if I couldn't be in Forks, I wanted to be with my family.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my back. "They can visit you whenever they want, darling. On me," Daddy said.

"I know, but it won't be the same," I said softly.

I didn't let myself cry until later, when our children were sleeping and Jacob and I were alone. He let me cry myself to sleep in his arms.

BPOV  
~~~~~

When Edward and I went home I rode on his back, it was still my favorite way to travel. I'd stayed pretty quiet at the big house while the rest of my family got excited about going to a new place. This was certainly not how I thought today would end. I'd been hoping to end it playing baseball with my grandchildren, but those spoiled plans seemed so far away now. Like they'd been made a lifetime ago.

I was working hard to remind myself that this was the choice that I had made, and this was my consequence.

"We can live here again someday if you would like to," Edward suggested. It wouldn't matter by then, everybody would be gone. I sat in front of the TV, and stared at it for a little while, even though it was turned off. I stared at it while I worked up the courage to call my dad. When I finally did, I'd caught him getting ready for bed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were up to tomorrow," I said.

"No, it's fine, Bells. I'm just going fishing, you know me, I lead an exciting life," he said.

I gave a little laugh and asked, "Would it be okay if I came with you?"

"Really?" I'd have been surprised if he hadn't been.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll be out the door at 4 a.m. Think you can get up that early?" he asked.

I smiled. "I think I can manage. How about I come over at 3:30? I can help you get all your gear into the car."

"That'd be great," he said.

"Do you have one of those really cool vests for me to wear?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed and said, "I'm sure I can find one."

We agreed on 3:30 for the morning, and said goodnight to each other.

"Charlie will enjoy that," Edward said.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "You know, I'm glad I got to see her. Joy. And my mom. You really think she is happy?"

"She is," he answered, without hesitation. "I didn't think you would be glad to see them."

"I am. My memories of her were slipping, it's been hard to hold on to them. But now that I've seen her through these eyes, I know I won't forget her."

Tomorrow would be a hard day. Edward and I got into bed, as we did every night. But unlike every other night of our married life, I did not want to be romanced. I just wanted to be comforted. Even though I'd never sleep again, he hummed my lullaby to me as we laid in our bed, until it was time for me to go meet Charlie.

A/N: I'm hoping I don't get any hate mail for this chapter! Much love to Hannah for telling me all about schools in England. Love also to Stephanie who gives me help when I need it, or a distraction when I need that too lol.

Until next time, be safe. :)


	68. I Named You Bella

A/N: Thanks for all your feedback, as always. However I'd like to throw out a reminder that there's a fine line between constructive criticism, and complaining. I am sometimes being pulled it different directions, and unfortunately I can't please everybody. And now, on with the show!

~~~~  
BPOV  
~~~~

After Edward gave me a long, tender kiss goodbye, I put on my bravest face to go over to Charlie's. If this would be one of his last memories of me in person, I wanted to make it a good one. Alice followed behind me, and parked a few houses down. Unbeknown to Charlie, she would be in the background all day watching my future until I safely returned to our property. It wasn't her fault, but she felt awful that she hadn't seen Renee's visit until the last minute, and she was determined today would go smoothly.

Charlie seemed pleasantly surprised that I had manged to make it over at 3:30. As promised, he presented me with my very own goofy looking, olive colored vest. Alice must be appalled. I loved it.

We got to the waters edge long before sunrise, and sat on the boat in the cold, silent darkness. Charlie, clad in his favorite gear, had a coffee in hand. He was quite content. I'd never fully understand what he saw in this, the joy he got out of all his little gadgets, but I was glad to be with him.

I decided I was going to wait until we got back to the house to drop the bomb, I wanted to enjoy our morning.

When I asked about how everything was at the station, he reluctantly told me that his troopers had created a profile for him on an Internet dating site. I laughed as he shook his head.

"It's ridiculous. They took a picture of me sitting at my desk, they didn't use the flash so I didn't know they'd done it. I'm still not sure when they took that. And they put a headline on it that says, 'single and ready to mingle'."

"Oh no, that's so cheesy!" I said through my laughter. "So any takers?" I wondered.

He looked down at the water and didn't say anything, but the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile.

"Tell me!" I demanded. He didn't look up or speak yet, but his smile grew despite his attempt to contain it. "Aw, come on. Did you meet somebody from there?" I prodded.

"No, no," he quickly insisted.

"Well is there a special somebody you are GOING to meet?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "There's this one..." he said, trailing off.

"Well, whats her name?" I said, trying to coax it out of him.

He was still looking down, but he smiled just saying her name out loud. "Helene," he said to the pond.

"And?"

"And what?" he said with a shrug.

"What's she like?" It was like pulling teeth with him! When I finally got him to tell me about her, I found out that she was a fish and game warden, she'd been a cop for 10 years before that. She'd been born and raised in a tiny town a little west of Seattle. She was divorced also, she hadn't been married very long he thought, but long enough that she'd had two children who were now grown. I pointed out that he sure knew an awful lot about her. I got him to admit they had been e-mailing each other several times a day.

"Did you talk on the phone?" He shook his head, no. "Maybe that's a good next step," I said.

"You think so?" he asked somewhat doubtfully, looking up and meeting my eyes. He might have had a few more lines now, and more then a few gray hairs. Soon his hair would be more salt then pepper, but he was still so handsome.

"Yeah, you should ask if you could call her." He promised me he'd at least consider asking Helene if he could give her a call.

He ended up catching several fish, I didn't catch a thing. I had no idea why, I could stay far more still then he could. I was tempted to just reach in and grab one, it would have been simple. Despite being Charlie's daughter, I guess I just don't have the gift.

When we got back to his little house, I helped him wrap the fish so that we could put them in the freezer. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. I opened my mouth and hoped something would fall out. Some words I could say, that would make it not hurt as much, for either of us. But my phone went off in my pocket. It was a message from Edward. I love you, it said.

Time to suck it up. This is what you do when you are a married woman, you go with your husband. I might not like it, but I would go anywhere Edward went.

"That Edward?"

"Yup," I answered.

"I figured," Charlie said. "It HAS been a few hours," he teased. I smirked as I looked down at the fish I was wrapping, but my smirk quickly faded. Even though my body didn't have the same physical reactions it used to, I still knew where they belonged. I knew a big lump would be rising in my throat right now if I were still human.

"Dad? Do you remember when I told you we'd have to leave someday?"

He looked wary immediately. "Yeah, I do."

"Someday is...Saturday."

"Wow," he said after a long pause. "So quick?" he asked as he put the last fish in the freezer. We just stood there in the kitchen, staring at each other.

"Yeah. Well, Mom popped in to see Esme and Carlisle while I was there. With Edward, and Ness, and all of the kids. It kind of freaked everybody out."

I saw from the expression on his face, that he knew how bad that was, even though he may not know exactly why. "Oh yeah, should I have told you she was coming?" he asked, sounding guilty. In fairness to him he'd been told, although not by me, to not ever bring my mom up again. I shrugged.

"That doesn't matter now...she had Joy with her."

"Oh wow." He looked even more guilty now.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I know you couldn't tell me about her. I'm not sure how well I would have handled it then. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this." I really was. "But you won't have to worry about things like that as much, I hope, since we are leaving."

"Are you at least gonna stay close?" he asked.

"No," I said sadly. "We can't."

"Can you tell me where you're going?"

"Yeah. London," I said quietly.

"Geez Bells," he muttered. "You really want to go so far?"

"No," I admitted. "I don't. But I'll go where my husband goes."

"You don't have to just follow him blindly," he reminded me. "Is he not listening to you?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Well, you'd better say something, kiddo. I named you Bella long before you were Mrs. Cullen. The Bella I know speaks up for herself. I'm not saying this to keep you closer for me, for myself. I'm saying it because YOU don't want to go so far. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Married or not. You could end up resenting him for this someday. Trust me. And I don't want that to happen. I want you to be happy, and resentment does not make a happy marriage."

Charlie had spoken passionately, he knew what he was talking about. I could hardly remember the last time that man had used so many words in a row. He was right, and I told him that. Edward would not want me to do something I didn't want to do, and I didn't want to do this. Surely we could find some compromise, as we had many times before.

Charlie offered to help us pack. We didn't need it, but I told him he could. When he hugged me goodbye, I took a second to look at him and memorize his face. I made sure I'd be able to easily recall each line, his stubble, and every hair in that mustache he'd had my whole life. I kissed him, then got into my car with the tinted windows, and drove home. Back to Edward who was waiting for me on the porch in the rain.

He held his arms open to me, I jumped up the steps and he wrapped them around me. "I can't do it," I whispered into his chest. "I can't go so far. I'm sorry, I should have said something before. I thought I could, but I just can't do it."

"I know, it's all right, we aren't going to go to London," he said, soothing me with his voice as he stroked my hair. "Alice never could get a clear picture of us going there. She had no idea why at first, but I had a feeling. And then, all of our plans fell through soon as you made plans to see Charlie this morning, she said. So I sort of expected this. I had hoped after 'sleeping on it' so to say you'd, like it. But I'm afraid it was quite the opposite, I was asking too much of you. Don't you be sorry, I'm the one who's sorry. I really did think you would enjoy London, but it can wait until you are ready."

"Do you think everyone will be upset?"

"No, my love. To be honest they were all a little surprised you agreed. Everyone of them had their own plan B in mind for when you turned down London." He kissed my hair and I looked up at him. "I truly am sorry. Leaving isn't going to be easy, but I won't make it any harder on you."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest again. "So, what's plan B?"

"How would you feel about Alaska? Honestly."

Honestly, I felt a little relieved. I liked the idea of being able to stay on the continent, in the country, if not in the lower 48 states. "That sounds pretty good."

His hands pressed into the small of my back, holding me to him as I felt him smile against my hair. "We wouldn't be able to stay in quite the same time zone, but close. We'd only be an hour behind." Even though time mattered little to me anymore, that sounded comforting. "You and Jacob would be in a school system you'd be more familiar with."

"Let's call them, I think they'll both like this better too."

"Are you certain about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I can do Alaska," I assured him.

"Let me in?" he requested in a soft voice. So I pulled my shield back to show him that I really did mean it.

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

Jacob and I felt miserable as we rested on the couch together, watching the kids play on the floor. He had not slept at all last night. I'd stayed home while he went out and sorted out everything with the pack. I hadn't gotten much sleep myself.

He didn't go into the details, but he told me he was giving control of the pack to Embry. Jacob would remain the true Alpha, and agreed to come back to La Push if needed. Now that my family was leaving the area, there shouldn't be anyone else joining the pack.

He crawled into bed with me when he got home, but we weren't in there together for long. He hadn't been home for an hour when everybody started waking up and calls of "Mommy!" rang through the upstairs. I kissed Jacob and told him to stay here and get some sleep, as I got out of bed. I tried to find some quiet activities for us to do, but it just wasn't possible to keep them all silent. I could hear Jake tossing and turning, eventually he just gave up and came downstairs. At least when they took a nap, we got to do the same.

"London is so far," I murmured into Jacob's chest as we watched Mollie chasing Xandra around the coffee table.

"I know, but that's where they are going. So I guess that's where we are going too."

"Maybe we can just stay there until Mom is feeling good about it? Let her get used to it. Maybe for...6 months, or a year?" I suggested. "Then we could move somewhere closer?"

Jacob looked thoughtful. "We could even split our time. A house over there, then one closer to here."

"That's an idea," I said. I would hate to be apart from my family, but I hated taking Jacob away from his too. Maybe it wouldn't be a such a bad thing to live close to my parents part of the year, and then as close to La Push as we could be for the other part. Nobody would get everything they wanted in this situation, but maybe we could have a little bit of both.

Swan came up to us as we lounged on the couch and said, "No moving," with a very sour face. Then she smiled sweetly, and actually batted her eye lashes at Jacob.

"What are you doing, do you have something in your eye?" he teased. She went back to the sour face, disappointed the batting of her eyelashes had not had the desired effect.

"Where'd you learn how to do that anyway?" Jacob wondered.

"Aunt Wosealie," she told him.

"Shocking," Jacob said.

Anthony ran up to me then and crawled in my lap. "Mommy, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead and tell me."

"It's a secret." He looked pointedly at Swan, who gave him a dirty look, then stalked off. Anthony stood in my lap, cupped his hands around my ear and started to whisper. "Um, Do you remember how you told Mollie and Xandra no hair pulling? We were outside and I heard you say it..." after at lot more rambling, I finally had to tell him to get to the point. Jacob was eying him curiously as Anthony finally hissed in a whisper, "Mollie is pulling Xandra's hair!"

I could hear them in the kitchen, they were both laughing but I called them into the room anyway. They stood side by side as I said, "Mollie, did you pull her hair?" They both answered me at the same time. Mollie said yes, while Xandra said no.

"Come here," Jake said, beckoning to Mollie. They both took a step forward. "Not you," he said pointing at Xandra. "Just you," he said to Mollie. "Let me see your hand," he said. Mollie held it out, and he pulled one black hair out of her fist. "Mommy said no hair pulling, you can wrestle, but NO hair pulling."

Our kids were starting an odd little ritual. When somebody tattled on them, they would tattle on somebody else as a diversion. Not necessarily the sibling who had just told on them, anybody would do. I know Mollie and Xandra are their own separate people, obviously, and I tried hard not to lump them together. But in these situations, they stuck together. They would never tell on each other. If A.J. or Swan told on one of them, the other would often do the distracting, as they did then.

"Said 'shut up' to me," Xandra said, pointing at Swan. Swan gasped dramatically, horrified by such an obscene accusation.

"I didn't!" Swan insisted.

"When did this happen?" I inquired.

Xandra drew a blank, she looked at Mollie who shrugged. Xandra's answer ended up being, "Dunno." Swan probably had said that to her, but with no concrete evidence, only hear-say, I dismissed the trial and reminded everybody to be polite.

When my mom called me, I was pulled out of the world of tattle tales and my mind shifted to bigger things. She asked me, "What would you two think about going to Alaska instead of London?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Daddy said your Grandpa already has a house there. We can start building one for you guys, it would be a lot like it is here. There wouldn't be a crazy time change, we'd only be an hour behind."

I looked at Jacob, we hadn't expected this at all. But he nodded.

"That sounds really good, Mom. Jake thinks so too." She smile on his face was the biggest one I'd seen since Renee rang the bell at the big house. We'd get to be closer to the Denali's, whom the kids adored, especially Carmen. We talked a little more about it, she sounded...happy. That of course made me happy as well.

After Mom and I got off the phone, I gave Jacob a peck on the lips. "This is better I think," I said.

"I think so too, it's so much closer," Jake said. I could hear relief I felt in his voice, then he addressed the kids. "Hey short people, guess what?" They all stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at him. Swan looked ridiculous, while I'd been on the phone, she'd put the blue eyeshadow from her play make-up kit all over her lips.

"We are still moving, but we aren't gonna move across the ocean anymore. Instead we are gonna go up through Canada, into Alaska."

"Alaska?" Anthony asked.

"Uh huh, if you go get your little maps out of your room I will show you," I told him.

"Okay," he said and hurried upstairs. In his room he had laminated maps of all the continents.

"Get the North America one, and the Europe one," I called after him. Once he'd returned with his maps I held them side by side and showed him. "Do you remember where we are now?" He pointed to Washington state. "And where is London?" He remembered that too. He leaned into my side as I set down the Europe card. "We don't even need this card anymore," I said laying it on the couch cushin.

"We don't?" Swan asked, looking over Anthony's shoulder.

"Nope," I said. "Because instead we are gonna go right here." I traced a line with my finger from Forks, to Alaska. "It's still in America. We will get to see Grandpa Charlie, and Grandpa Billy more."

"I love Grandpa Billy," Swan said.

"I know you do, he loves you too," Jacob told her. Like my dad, Jacob's dad always had some little trinket for her, almost every time he saw her. Sometimes I was a little worried she'd grow up to be too materialistic. But she loved her hand full of loose rubies, as much as she loved her hand full of beads. She'd mixed her presents from her grandfathers together, and kept them in a little tin on her nightstand.

"He's really gonna like this," Jacob said pulling his phone out of his pocket. Xandra crawled up into his lap and he asked her as he dialed, "Do you want to say hi to Grandpa?"

"I do!" she said.

"You guys can all yell 'hi' real quick, then Daddy needs to talk to him," Jake said. His lap became very full with little ones who enjoyed talking on the phone, and loved their Grandpa.

Everybody would be happier this way, Seth, Rachel, hopefully all of us. And our secret could stay safe. This felt right, and I was sure this was the best thing to do.

A/N: Much thanks to Amiee, my "American Slang Consultant" for helping me to make sure I don't use expressions that will confuse my lovely international readers. Also to Stephanie, "The Michigan Queen of Distraction" for lending her ear, and encouragement.

Like I said before, I can't please everybody, but I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on who's POVs you'd like to see in the next chapter.

Until next time, be safe. :)


	69. Goodbye is a Dirty Word

A/N: Enjoy!

~~~~~~~  
SethPOV  
~~~~~~~

It was my last night, in my first apartment. I really liked my place, but now that everything was out of it except for my bed and a travel bag, it was just walls. There are more important things in life. No matter where I was, I'd still have what mattered.

I enjoyed some parts of living alone. I could watch whatever I wanted on television, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I could walk around in my underwear all day long, sometimes I did. At first it was strange, but I liked doing it now. As much as I liked living here, I knew I would like living with the Cullens too. I can of course take care of myself, but it would be nice to have Esme to take care of me. That just makes a person feel good I guess, I haven't had that in a long time. I would sure eat better living with them. For somebody who had not eaten in decades, Esme was an amazing cook.

The past few days had been busy. A lot of our goodbyes had been said at the driftwood fire tonight. I spent some time with Quil, he and I had definitely gotten tighter since I imprinted. Now I understood everything he'd thought and felt about Claire. She'd be thirteen soon, and he wouldn't have much longer to wait. Neither of us really minded the waiting though, because it didn't feel like that. We loved our imprints and whatever phase that love was in, didn't matter so much.

Embry had been with Sam a lot tonight. Embry was a little apprehensive about about taking control of the pack, but he was the one who had the strongest bloodline. He'd said he was ready for the responsibility though, and he took it seriously. Sam assured him that with the pack being so much smaller now, it would be a piece of cake. Our pack had been through a lot, more then any pack before us. But all of that was over now it seemed.

We enjoyed our time on the beach, it was the usual stuff most of the night. Lots of food, lots of kids running around. But as it got later, people started to go home and that's when I remembered that even though had nobody said it, this was a going away party. We were going away. There were a few tears, some from Emily, most were Rachel's and Nessie's. It was hard to watch Jacob's sister and Paul leaving. I hadn't realized how close Nessie was with Rachel, I hadn't known that she'd delivered all her kids until I heard them talking about it. They held each other and cried, kissed each others children, and hugged a little more. When Nessie held Rachel's face in her hands and told her goodbye, she corrected her. "No honey," Rachel said. "We don't need to use that dirty word. That's something you say to somebody are aren't ever gonna see again. That word means forever, so we'll say, see you later."

Nessie gave a little laugh and sniffled. "Okay. I love you, and I'll see you later."

Jacob was so lucky that his family had accepted Nessie. Not that it made me any less happy for him, but I couldn't help be just a little jealous seeing his sister with his imprint. I hoped that someday Leah and my mom would learn to at least tolerate Mollie. I refused to have them in my life until they could.

Nessie and Rachel encouraged their little ones to tell each other, "See you later." Grace and Noah were too little to understand. They looked like they knew something was going on, they just were not sure what. Jake's kids got it, and Caroline did too.

Swan and her cousin Caroline seemed to have a love/hate relationship. Every time I'd been around the both of them, they spent half the time in shouting matches, and the other half getting into trouble together. They did as they had seen their mothers do, and held each other tightly. Swan was kind of a goofy kid, and she was full of surprises. After pulling away from her cousin, she sat herself down on the ground, and removed her shoes. She then started to wiggle out of her tights that had rows of tiny pink hearts on them.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Are you hot?" Nessie asked. We all watched her curiously as she peeled off her tights.

"Nope," she said. Swan stood up and brushed herself off, making sure to get every speck off her dress. She then balled up her tights, and handed them to Caroline. "Here you go," she said. She pressed them into the palms of Caroline's outstretched hands.

"Why you give this to me?" Caroline asked.

"So you don't forget bout me," Swan explained.

"I won't," Caroline assured her.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

I'd really miss my brothers and their families. I think I was less sad to leave then the others though, I'd have exactly what I needed.

BPOV  
~~~~

Edward had gone over the mechanics of a Cullen family move with me. They didn't ever take any of the furniture. They had houses all over the world, and all of them were already furnished, and full of clothes. He told me I didn't have to pack anything at all if I didn't want to. Edward was taking very few personal belongings, most of the things we were taking were ours, not necessarily mine or his. He said this was the most he'd ever brought with him during a move. We were pretty much only taking the things that could not be replaced. I couldn't part with all of our daughters baby clothes, her tiny shoes, and refrigerator art. We had dozens of photo albums of her, I packed them all. Those were things I couldn't stand to loose. Although we could both perfectly recall every day of her life, not everyone could, I still enjoyed looking through them.

I'll admit, I had procrastinated getting started. He hadn't. I however had not touched a box until this morning. I had packed very slowly. I put my little sisters picture in a frame, used an entire roll of bubble wrap to protect it, and placed it in it's own box. Now Edward was watching me as I stood in front of Nessie's crib. Every night we would kiss her, then gently put her into it. Every morning, we would take her out of it and kiss her good morning, until the day came her outstretched body no longer fit.

I turned my head to look at Edward, who was standing in the doorway. Even though my shield was up, it was obvious what I was thinking.

"Do we really have use for it though?" he asked.

"I suppose not," I admitted, turning back to her crib. "But this is something we can't replace. If nobody else is taking any furniture, I know there'll be room for this one thing. I just feel like we should keep it."

"Then we'll keep it," he said in a soft voice. He walked past me to pick it up, I moved out of his way and he went to set it next to the front door with everything else. I went back to looking through Nessie's old clothes. I'd packed away the outfit she was wearing when I first saw her after I'd been changed, the one from her first Christmas, and every Christmas.

"Aren't you bringing any of YOUR things, love?" Edward asked me. Since he already had a wardrobe in Alaska, his packing was finished. So I figured I'd at least have a look at my own stuff.

"Make sure to pick out your first day of school outfit," he said as I stood in my closet. I could hear the smirk in his voice. After giving ourselves a week to settle in, we'd be starting at Dimond High School next Monday. But right now I was thinking about goodbyes. I'd said my painful goodbye to Charlie this morning. Today was the first time I'd taken the risk of breathing while we hugged each other. To breathe my father in for the first, and last time was worth the uncomfortable burn in my throat. I swore I would call him every Sunday. It was no empty promise, I meant it with my whole heart. A little part of me hoped Edward would get a hug from Charlie, one of those man hugs would have sufficed. He got a firm handshake, but coming from Charlie, that was a lot. Edward said that he seemed at peace, that even though he'd never be Charlie's favorite person, he knew I'd be taken care of and happy. I supposed I couldn't really ask for anything more.

"You know I'm really not that concerned about what to wear in front of a bunch of teenagers," I said in a disinterested tone. I grabbed a few random items and threw them into a box. I moved to my dresser, grabbed some random underwear, and tossed that in a box too. I then came across some lingerie I'd worn one night, during the first week of my new life. It was red, and very low cut. The memories that came rushing back to me caused my mood to shift abruptly. He could tell when I held the lingerie up to him and smiled.

"Are you bringing that one?" he asked, returning my smile.

"Would you like me to?"

"Very much so," he said, shifting where he sat on our bed. I joined him there, and he took me into his arms. I remembered then there was one more goodbye I needed to take care of.

"I want to go to the meadow," I said. Without waiting for him to answer I took off. I tore though the forest quickly, but he was quicker. Without missing a beat as we ran towards the meadow, he grabbed me and threw me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself against him. I made sure I left no question in his mind as to what I wanted to do when we got there. As I held on with my legs, I put my hands under his shirt, letting my fingers dance across his chest and his abdomen as he ran.

Our meadow was just as beautiful at night. "I know you may not remember, but we were right here, that first time I brought you here," he said as I removed his shirt and threw it on the ground. He gently set me down next to it as I removed my own shirt.

"I remember a little of it, I remember that we matched that day, and I thought I looked like a dork," I said smiling. He knelt in my lap and reached one hand around my back to effortlessly unhook my bra. I laughed, remembering being impressed the first time he did that, back when I was still human.

He laughed too, "What?" he asked.

"You are damn good, Edward Cullen," I said, pulling back my shield so he could see what I'd been thinking, as he slid the straps of my bra down my arms and removed it.

"That was nothing," he said with a grin.

"As I would soon find out," I said, as he was peeling off my jeans. He climbed on top of me and I pushed his own jeans down over his hips with my feet.

"By the way, you could never look like a 'dork'." That word sounded so silly coming from his flawless lips, I almost laughed again. "If you knew how you tempted me that day."

"Tell me," I whispered. As he hovered over me, he put his hand between my legs and started to stroke me gently with his long, graceful fingers.

"I wanted you so badly," he breathed in my ear. "I couldn't allow myself to think of it then, but later I imagined what it would have been like to take you right here." His touch became firmer, and I arched my back. "To make love to you in the grass, to see you writhing under me." He dragged his lips down the side of my neck, over my shoulder and down to my breast. I started to moan softly as his fingers moved faster, and my nipple became slick with his venom. When he kissed his way over to my other breast I could see it glistening on my skin. I'd always wanted to taste it when I was human. Edward would get frustrated with me and say one of these days, my curiosity would kill me. But I could taste it now.

I grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine so that I could kiss him, as he continued to pleasure me. I wished I could drown in his venom. We kissed now in a way that we never could when I was human. As he let my tongue explore the inside of his mouth I felt his hand sliding under me to squeeze my ass. If my heart still beat, it would have sped up because I knew what was coming. It couldn't be further from the truth to say that we did the same thing every time we made love. However it can't be helped that habits sometimes form. So I got excited when he lifted my leg up, as I knew he would, and put it over his shoulder. Without breaking our kiss he entered me, pushing into me deeply. He knew this was one of my absolute favorites. I wound my other leg tightly around his waist, pulling him into me, and kissed him harder as he started to move quicker. Another old habit that died hard, he nuzzled my throat. We were both breathing heavily, but of course not because we were out of breath. We were breathing each other in, we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Edward, I love you," I moaned as he was tasting the hollow of my throat, and thrusting into me. He pushed my leg back even further, I whimpered when this small change allowed him even deeper inside of me.

"I love you," he responded. He told me over and over again, until we reached our climax together. We weren't nearly done with each other yet though. Staying connected, I rolled us over so that I was kneeling on top of him. His gold eyes roamed my body as I put my hands on his stomach and started to move back and forth. I watched him, as he watched me. Edward was looking at me as if he'd never seen anything so captivating. "You are so perfect," he said softly." He reached up to caress my breasts and I put my hands over his.

"Oh, yes," I breathed as I rocked back and forth. He let out a deep, rumbling growl when I started to bounce. I let my head hang back, and my cries of passion tore though the quiet night. We made love until the light gradually started to change.

"I suppose we should head back, darling," Edward said, a little wistfully as he held me in his arms.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed.

"I think we had a very enjoyable last night in Forks though, don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll miss it here."

"I know, I will too," he admitted.

"I hope Ness had a nice night, too. I wonder what they got up to last night." But then I quickly corrected myself. "Wait, no I don't."

JPOV

"Oh, God," Nessie panted as she was lying next to me, trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her, feeling pretty darn pleased with myself. I kissed her neck as she sighed with contentment. She lifted her head a little to look at the clock on my night stand.

"We gotta get to sleep, Daddy. We have an early start tomorrow." We had an even earlier start then everybody else. Before we started our two day trek to Anchorage, we had a stop to make. We were going for a quick visit to my Dad's. I had literally put it off as long as I could.

I rested my head on her chest, she pulled the covers up around us and held me to her. She sighed again, for a different reason, as she rubbed my earlobe with her thumb and finger. That would do it, I'd be asleep soon, and she knew it.

"I'll miss this bed," she said softly.

"I won't, it's just a bed, hun."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just a bed. As long as you're in it with me, I'll like our next one just as much," I murmured.

We got up early so that we could both take a shower. She got in first and made it out before anybody was awake. By the time I got out, the only one still sleeping was Swan. Like me, she enjoyed sleeping in, but it was time to get up.

"Good morning sunshine, did you get enough beauty sleep?" I asked as I entered her room.

"No," she said, scowling with her eyes still closed.

"Well, it's a good thing you are already beautiful enough then," I said, sitting on her bed and pulling her covers back. She whined and curled up into a ball. I picked that little ball up and held her to my chest. "We have a big day today. We have to go say goodbye to Grandpa, then we are going up to Alaska. Do you want to pick out what to wear?"

That perked her up a little. "Uh huh."

"You can pick out something from your suitcase there." I set her down and she shuffled over to her new Hello Kitty suitcase.

"Hi Kitty. Hmm what do I wear today?" she said as she rooted through the few outfits she had for the trip.

"Come have breakfast with us when you're all dressed," I told her and headed downstairs.

We had already cleaned out the kitchen, so the only food we had left were two boxes of cereal. My little princess was not pleased when her request for sausage was denied. She sat with her arms crossed as her siblings ate away.

"If you don't eat anything, you are gonna be awful sorry when you get hungry somewhere in the middle of Canada!" Nessie warned her. Swan reconsidered and chocked down a bowl of Fruit Loops.

The house was empty except for the furniture we were leaving behind, and a suitcase for each of us. Everything important was packed up, and in the moving truck outside in the driveway. Jasper and Alice would be riding in that. We were taking our Denali with Seth. Edward and Bella were riding with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's car. I don't know how they managed to get their hands on this thing, but Emmett and Rosalie were riding up in a huge truck, that had everybodys cars on the back of it. Everything was all planned out.

Seth arrived after breakfast, his things were already boxed up and in the back of the van with ours. Mollie and Xandra were watching he and I were putting the suitcases in the back of the car, when we heard a long, sad howl coming from out back. Seth looked confused, but I knew who it was. It was Anthony. I went back into the house, and I saw him through the sliding glass door. He was sitting on the edge of the porch, and Ness was closing the door behind her to join him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Calling Pizza," he responded in a quiet voice. "He has to stay here?"

"Oh, honey," Ness said putting her arm around him. "We talked about this." And we had, three times. "It wouldn't be right to take him away from here. This is where he lives. He might not like Alaska."

"But I think he might!" Anthony insisted futilely.

"Baby, I'm sorry but he'll have to stay here." Anthony's howl was then returned, as Pizza came running into the back yard. Anthony jumped up, forgetting his sorrow for a moment, and bounded towards him. Pizza barked happily as Anthony threw his arms around his neck.

"Hi Pizza!" Anthony shouted happily, as Pizza lifted him off the ground. Nessie sat on the porch and watched silently as they chased each other, and rolled around in the grass. When stood up and came back into the house, she wiped her eyes as she walked towards me.

"I know it isn't right to take a wild animal out of it's home, I do agree with you. But Anthony doesn't understand that. We can say it all we want, but it's not going to make it any easier on him," she said.

"I know," I said. That was true, but we couldn't take the wolves out of their home to make ourselves happy. It wouldn't be fair.

We let Anthony stay there in the back yard while we got the girls in the car. Once they were in, Seth stayed with them while we went from room to empty room, making sure we hadn't forgotten anything. We lingered in the room she'd given birth to all of our children in. Four of the best moments we'd ever have in our entire lives had taken place in there. Nothing could ever compare to the first time we saw their faces.

"I wish we could take this room with us," she said.

I wanted to tell her that they were just walls, but that wasn't true. This was were we became a family. "I do too."

But we were running late, it was time to get on the road. Anthony didn't notice, or he ignored us, when we came out onto the porch.

"A.J.? We have to go now, it's time to tell Pizza goodbye ," I said.

"No!" he shouted. "I will not say that to him! Aunt Rachel said that's a dirty word and I won't say it!" We stood there shocked, he'd never raised his voice to either of us before. I wasn't sure if he really thought goodbye was a dirty word, or if he'd understood what his aunt had said to his mother. Then he started to cry. Ness went out into the yard and got on her knees in front of Anthony and Pizza.

"Do you remember what Aunt Rachel says instead?" she asked him softly. He nodded, as tears streamed down his face. "Go ahead," she encouraged him, brushing his hair away from his wet face with her fingers. Anthony wrapped his arms around one of the big wolf's legs.

"I love you. I'll see you later," Anthony said into his fur. Ness gave Anthony a moment, and then picked him up.

"We need to get to Grandpa's house. Time to go, sweetie," she said, gently prying him away. I felt so guilty, but it wouldn't be right to take an animal out of it's habitat. Maybe there would be another animal our big hearted son could make friends with in Alaska.

"See you later, Pizza," Nessie said, scratching behind his ear. "You're a good boy, yes you are. Such a good boy," she squeaked.

We did some seat switching and Seth sat up front with me, so that Ness could sit next to Anthony. She held his hand in both of hers, and we were all quiet on the way to La Push. When we got there, Dad had a plate of cookies waiting for the kids. They were just generic store brand ones, but they always acted like cookies from Grandpa were one of the greatest joys in their lives. And it seemed like watching the kids go to town on those cookies made Dad feel the same way. But we were only dropping by, we had to get on the road.

One by one, each of the kids climbed up into his lap for a hug, and a "smooch" as my dad said. I love you's were exchanged, and Ness bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Love you, Billy."

"I love you too, I hope you know that," he said.

"I do," she assured him quietly. "I know."

I could hear the moving trucks idling on the road, they were waiting for us. Nessie and Seth took the kids out to the car, leaving me alone with Dad.

"Well don't just stand there, come here. You've got to be on your way," Dad said. I leaned down to put my arms around his shoulders, he slapped me on the back. I wasn't even sure what to say to him. Eventually, I found something.

"I love you, Dad. I'll really miss you."

"I love you, son. And I'll miss you too. All of you. Those guys grow so fast, you'd better take lots of pictures for me."

"Don't worry, we've got that covered. Ness and Esme are both pretty camera happy," I said as I straighted up.

"Rachel is gonna help me pick out a computer, so I guess you'll be able to e-mail them to me and stuff," he said. I almost laughed, that ought to be good.

"We can definitely do that," I said.

"You know, you've got yourself a good wife. And some really great kids, Jake."

"Oh, I know it," I said.

"I'm so happy for you, I hope you guys love it up there. And Mom would be too. She woulda loved those guys, and her and Nessie would have gotten along great." As soon as he said that, I knew I wasn't going to get away with not crying today. That meant a lot coming from him because after all, he'd known Mom better then I ever got the chance to. But I knew I'd see her again, someday, in some form.

"That's so good to hear," I said.

Nessie held my hand tightly as we drove away from La Push, away from Forks. Away from our childhood homes, and the first home we'd shared together. I knew we'd move countless times, and that none of them would hurt as much as this one did. But there was no doubt in my mind, that my incredible wife would make a home for us, no matter where we went.

A/N: And there they go, off to Alaska. So there's lots of changes for these guys, and for me also. Next week I start my new job, and I'll be working close to full time for the first time in quite a while. I honestly have no idea if I'll still be able to update once a week, but I'm sure gonna try to. If it takes me more then a week, rest assured, this is not the end of AGU. There's lots more to come.

Much love to Stephanie for all her input, and to Shealee, the muse of chapter 69, for making a wonderful suggestion about this chapter. Much thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you guys are the best!


	70. Are We There Yet?

A/N: Chapters that are a little shorter, mean updates that come a little sooner. You like? I hope so. :)

~~~~  
RPOV  
~~~~

A three day car trip with two werewolves, eight vampires, one half vampire, and four children will not actually take three days. No matter how many supernatural talents your caravan has, no matter how perfectly planned it was, you might think you are slick and that you can pull it off. But it will end up taking four days, and it will feel like nine.

"We are never, ever, making this drive again. Next time, we are flying," I said, sliding out of the Denali. We were a day and a half into our journey, and at a rest stop somewhere in Canada. "I don't care if number two cries and screams the whole time, at least we'd already be there by now," I said to Jacob, the frustration I felt coming across loud and clear. Sometimes we referred to Swan as number two so that she wouldn't know we were talking about her. One of the reasons we drove was because we weren't sure how the kids would do on the plane, especially her. I slammed the car door then stalked though the parking lot towards the small building. That place was a sight for sore eyes to weary travelers like ourselves.

Everybody was sick of being in the car, bored, and hungry. So I was fixing the one problem that I could, and I didn't want to drag them all in there. I just wanted to keep going, so we were going to eat in the car. My goal was to get in, and out of here as quickly as possible.

"Baby! Will you get me a couple apple pies? Please?" Jake called after me.

"Fine," I said without turning around.

"Ooo, me too!" Seth called from the backseat.

"Fine!" I said.

I'd almost made it to the door when I heard, "I need to tinkle." I groaned and did an about face. I tried to remind myself that it wasn't Swan's fault, she really did probably have to go, and she was not doing this just to foil my attempt to be quickly in and out of the rest stop. As I pulled her out of the car seat I asked Anthony if he needed to go too. He hesitated, and in my book, that was a yes.

As I towed the two of them behind me, I wondered how it was even possible for Swan, who could outrun any adult, to be walking so slow right now! I hoisted Swan up and she struggled in my arm. "You need to keep up, my little birdie," I said trying to keep my tone even. I heard the car door slam behind me, and Jacob jogged to catch up to me.

"Why don't I get our food, I'm going to be eating most of it anyway," he said getting out his wallet.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as we walked briskly towards the door. I smiled when he held the door open for us. We never went anywhere, so he didn't do that often. That small act, him being such a gentleman brightened my mood, a little. I wondered if he would do that at school. "Thank you," I said again.

Anthony and Swan had never been around so many people before, and the place was bustling with all kinds of them. They looked around them, very interested in everything that was going on. I didn't think Swan would try to bite anyone, but I held onto her tighter than I did to Anthony. Because I had to admit, they sure did smell tempting, and there were so many of them. I could tell she was uncomfortable. "We'll go hunting very soon," I whispered in her ear.

I was pleased to find the restrooms cleaner then the last stop we'd made. We all took care of our business, without incident. We passed by Jacob and he waved to us as he was ordering four number three value meals. Those were just for him and Seth. When we got back into the parking lot I was thrilled to see my parents were in the middle row of seats, changing Mollie and Xandra's diapers. Mom looked uneasy, she was nervous about being around so many humans for the first time. Especially humans that she had no emotional ties to.

"Look who's all fresh and clean!" I said to Mollie and Xandra.

"I'm clean!" Xandra told me.

"I bet you two can start using the potty once we get to the new house," I said.

"You aren't allowed to pee in your big girl panties!" Swan informed them as I was putting her back into the car. Her sisters nodded seriously.

"Swan, how would you like to ride with me for a little while?" Daddy asked her.

"With Grandma, and Nanna, and Grandpa Carlisle too!" she shouted, excited by the idea.

Mom looked almost as happy as Swan did about it. "Yup, you can come ride with us in the black car as long as you want." Mom picked up Swan, who was giddy to have new travel companions. She waved at me as she walked hand in hand with Mom to Grandpa's car. "Bye Mommy, see you in Alaska!"

"Bye bye for now sweetie, be good!" I called.

"I'd have asked you if that was all right first, but it didn't seem necessary," Dad said.

"You are so right," I told him. "Grandpa doesn't mind if she eats in his car?"

"It's just carpet," he said, waving away my concern.

I smiled at Grandpa from across the parking lot, and whispered that he was my hero. He laughed.

"Can I go in that big truck?" Anthony asked me, pointing at that monster uncle Emmett was driving with all our cars on the back. Not that I didn't trust his driving skills, but I didn't really want Anthony riding in that.

"How about you go in this big truck instead?" I said pointing at the moving truck. He frowned. "That one has all of our stuff in the back, if you ride in that one, you can help Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice make sure it stays safe." That did it. He trotted over to the moving truck and Aunt Alice hopped out to receive him.

By the time Jake came out with our food, everybody was strapped in and ready to go. Jake looked through the bags and handed out the right ones to the kids, which didn't take long. They all had chicken nuggets except for Swan, she had a hamburger.

The driving we did the rest of the day wasn't so bad. It was nice to have some quiet. Well, it was a little more quiet anyway. Xandra and Mollie had a new catch phrase. After anything happened that made them, or anybody else laugh, they would ask each other, "Dat funny right?" and then laugh some more. It actually was kind of funny, and we usually laughed with them. After four hours in a row, it got a little old though. I was glad we had Seth there to entertain them, and luckily they both found him highly amusing.

When it got close to bedtime, we pulled off into a hotel. It was a relief to be somewhere with a bed. We could have had Daddy drive our car through the night while we slept, but that sounded so uncomfortable. I wanted to reach our new home well rested.

Seth, Jake, the kids and I all stayed in one room. Seth volunteered to sleep on the fold out couch, and once we had everybody in their pajamas we lined the kids up in the second bed. They looked precious like that, fast asleep next to each other. We went to sleep soon after they did, in eight hours we'd be on the road again.

In the morning I was the first to wake up, we had another fifteen minutes before the alarm would go off. So I snuggled up close to Jacob and gave his eyelids gentle kisses. He kept his eyes closed, and smiled as he pulled my face down to kiss my lips. He took my bottom lip in both of his, then ran his tongue along it as I put my hand behind his head. It was nice to have a few minutes of alone time. Until Jacob started getting handsy, and I realized he was still at least half a sleep, and had forgotten where we were, and who we were with.

"Jacob!" I hissed quietly, pushing him away. He thought I was playing hard to get, so he chuckled softly and pulled me closer.

"Mmm," he sighed. "I like it when you say my name," he breathed in my ear.

"We are not at home," I reminded him through my teeth. He opened his eyes and the smile quickly dropped from his face. He then moved his hands to places more appropriate. We stayed in bed and kissed, quietly, until the alarm went off. When it did, I called out, "Wakey wakey!"

I cracked up laughing when Seth woke with a start and fell off the sofa bed. He ignored me and staggered off into the bathroom. The kids looked positively adorable all lined up, yawning and stretching. "Good morning my pretty babies!" I said as I was getting out of bed.

"Mommy, I am not a baby," Anthony reminded me sternly. "I tie my own shoes, and I know my ABCs," he pointed out. I picked him up out of the bed, and he frowned at me as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was well past his shoulders now, he looked just like the old pictures of his daddy.

"Even though you are big, you are still _my _baby. You're just gonna have to get over it," I told him with a big noisy kiss.

Swan was in quite a chipper mood, for once, when she woke up. "Did you have a dream, are we gonna have a good day today?" Jacob asked her.

"Grandpa's bringing me bacon!" she shouted, jumping on the bed. "Bacon, bacon, bacon just for me!" she sang. As usual, she was right. Daddy came from his room next door, with a cart full of delicious room service goodies for us to have breakfast. Swan was right to be excited about it, the place had some really tasty bacon. We allowed ourselves a little extra time to enjoy it, but only a little.

After breakfast, Swan's bacon high wore off. She threw a fit when I told her she needed to wear pants today, not a dress.

"It's too cold out today, you can wear a dress if you wear pants under it." I thought that was a fair compromise.

"I'll look stupid!" she moaned, as she rolled around on the bed.

"I do _not _like that word, and I don't want you to use it." As she scowled at me, I got on my knees and dug out all four pairs of tights from her suitcase. I put them on the bed next to her and said, "You can wear a dress, if you wear _all _of these tights underneath it. And you have to put them on by yourself." So she happily stripped out of her nightgown and started to put on her tights. I didn't think she would do it, but in the time Anthony got dressed, and Jacob and I got the twins, then ourselves dressed, that's what she did.

We made sure we had everything we needed before we left, Wolfy narrowly escaped being left under Anthony's pillow. Once we'd checked out and got into the parking lot, there was fighting about who would ride in what vehicle. As my mom tried to help Swan and Anthony come to an agreement, I turned to Jacob and asked, "How many more miles have we got left?"

"Only a few hundred," he responded with sarcastic enthusiasm. I sighed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

A/N: Oh my, good times right? Not so much! They'll make it in the next chapter, I promise ;)

A few of you have been asking just how old everybody is right now. I'll have to try and work it in more in the future, but this time I'll just cheat and tell you here ;) As of this chapter, our big boy Anthony is 16 months old, the little princess Swan is 11 months, and the twinnies are 7 months. These guys age about twice as fast as normal humans, Mollie and Xandra lag a little behind that though. As far as their mental age, that's a good question, but I just don't know how to assign a number to that. But we'll find out a little more about that in upcoming chapters.

I have a couple gals to thank, both are overdue. I may have forgotten to thank Jessica for suggesting the name of Xandra. And lots of love to Hannah, who's made so many of the great pictures in the fan art section of the facebook page. Thanks so much girls!


	71. Surprise!

Guess what everybody, there is a part two! I am updating this story one last time *tear* for those of you who have alerts and have this in your favorites. Here is the link to All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee II. Or just look it up in my profile and remember to add part two to your favorites and alerts because this one won't be updated again. See you there and thanks for reading!

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6665970/1/


End file.
